Unexpectedly Close To The Edge
by Corvus Ravena
Summary: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?
1. An Unexpected Call

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: An Unexpected Call<span>**

As it began to rise, the sun tinted the clouds in a pale pink that just barely outshone the blueness of the sky. The gentle light caressed the hunter's features and played through his silver bangs as he held a reflecting object in his hands, looking lost.

It had been three years, now. Three long years. Zero sighed and put the frame with the photo back on the small table by his bed. To the day, three years ago, his beloved Yuki had walked away from the wreckage of the school that had been created for the sole purpose of harboring her safely. Amid the smoking ruins of his miserable life, Zero had watched as Kuran, the damned pureblood prince, had taken her with him and she had smiled toward her new life as a pureblood princess. He had watched silently, devastated and heartbroken as she had answered the words of his vow: 'I swear, I will come for you - one day I'll come for you and I will be the one to kill you.' That moment had burned itself into his mind relentlessly, replaying over and over again. She had smiled her usual carefree smile, winking at him:

"I will be waiting."

Of course, why would she bother? She had all the right to being carefree - she was a precious pureblood, a Kuran no less, a cherished queen of her people - protected by another, even stronger pureblood on top of all else. He wasn't a bad hunter, but even so, as a Level D vampire ex-human hunter he had no way of going against that combined power. There wasn't a chance in hell he could get anywhere close enough to even look at her, let alone get a chance at killing her.

He dropped the Bloody Rose next to the photo and ditched his t-shirt on the floor. He would have to get another one, this one was torn and bloody. No good on a future hunt. There had been rather many Level E's tonight. Most of his wounds had already healed, being minor scratches only, but a slice in his side was still mending and thick crimson sluggishly dripped onto the floor. The sun was becoming very bright very quickly and he decided to get cleaned up so he could get a bit of rest. Daytime really wasn't his thing anyway. He went to the bathroom and stared at his image. But all he saw was her running up behind him as she had always done at Cross Academy - looking beautiful while annoying the crap out of him.

For the first year after she left, anger had consumed him. How could that damned Kuran-bastard just take her... What right did he have?

At least the anger served as a motivation to get him re-instated as a hunter. It was a tough beginning, but his sensei, Yagari, had helped him redirect that anger and hatred to useful ends. With many old hunters beginning to fade and new ones not yet ready to step up, it had actually been his quickly growing skill that had made an enormous difference in the hunts, so that the other hunters could only admit he was at least useful - even if not entirely trustworthy.

He didn't care.

He took on any assignment, it didn't matter - as long as there was something he had to do, some form of purpose. Usually, he would receive a call. It saved him the trouble of walking through the halls of their building. He was used to them shunning him by now, whispering behind his back. Hell, he'd be no different in their shoes. But he made no effort toward changing that. Even after three years, he kept no relations to anyone - with the exception of his sensei Yagari and his guardian Cross, the former Chairman of Cross Academy. The tattoo, branded into his throat on top of where Shizuka had bitten him, reminded him of that every day. He was a liability, nothing more. Well, perhaps a useful liability at times.

Hunting Level E's was all he was any good at - generally he worked alone, but if necessary, he fell in with the teamwork seamlessly, paying close attention to blend in as best he could. He was very good at what he did and he improved constantly, though he himself hardly noticed. It was all he did, and he did it with everything he had since he knew that it wouldn't be too many years until he fell to that state himself. Every time he aimed and fired, he was killing his future self in more than one way. He found it was soothing, really.

Finally, the image in the mirror slowly became his own face again - not that he particularly wanted to see it at all. But indulging in this kind of memory pattern was just too easy and brought no relief - only misery. He glared fiercely as the color of his amethyst eyes dimmed to a bloody red around the edges. He cursed. The slash was a bit deeper than he had thought. He gripped the rim of the sink tightly to gain control over himself again. With grim satisfaction he watched how the color in his eyes returned to something close to human again while he fought the pain in his throat relentlessly.

It had been this struggle with him for so long - he was used to it. Blood was just another thing denied to him and he would bear this thirst until the inevitable end. Only two people had given their crimson essence freely. _Well, that scheming Kuran pureblood didn't really count as 'people' now, did he?_ Neither did Yuki anymore, for that matter. But then, at that time, she had been human. Human... carefree, simple, humanly flawed and... gentle. Zero nearly growled at the mirror at the memory.

About a year after that ugly turn of fate at the school, his anger at Kuran had run itself out - life just became even more painful. The good memories with Yuki retreated slowly to allow all the logic of the situation to seep in at full force. Where beforehand he had always had some delusional hope that she might perhaps come back and be her old human, wonderful self - now reality sunk in, very deeply.

It wasn't happening.

And there was no reason why Yuki should care about him anymore. The wonderful memories about her caring for him when they were still school prefects burned away slowly leaving him hollow as he remembered only how powerful she had been wielding the fully extended Artemis. Zero could still feel her power flare in his mind at that moment like a burning white blaze. She was truly a goddess among her people. And he - he was nothing. Hopelessness took him at the darkest of those moments. And the anger he had directed at Kuran turned toward himself solely.

Kuran had every right in the world to be with Yuki. There was nothing he could do about it, he realized then. Hell, Kuran had been gracious enough to let him live to guard her. Even if he was using him - looking back, Zero found that the pureblood must have cared a whole lot about Yuki to feed him his pure blood. Grudgingly, he had to acknowledge that much. It was sacrilege to let a Level D drink such a draught. Yet his loathed enemy had done just that - for Yuki.

Yes, Kuran deserved Yuki. She was better off with him. If he was being realistic, what did he have to offer? A hunter and falling vampire? He was doomed to turn into a monster in a few years. She shouldn't have to see that, she shouldn't have to endure his thirst and watch his mind crumble. Even after all these years, he still loved her enough to wish her happiness. No, she deserved a carefree life with Kuran. It was a bitter pill to swallow and somewhere in the depth of his heart it broke him to know that it was true, yet he wasn't one to show that.

But as of that moment he knew also that he would never keep his vow. Not only because he couldn't, but because he had no reason to. There was nothing he would do against them. Yuki had never been meant for him. It would probably be the first time in his life he'd gone back on his word, but his choice was final. He wouldn't kill Yuki.  
>He continued killing Level E's with fervor, exhausting himself as much as he could - hoping that somehow, every move he made, every muscle he moved, might tire him and would bring him closer to his fall to Level E when he would be executed by another hunter. Yet, here he still was - the gnawing relentlessness somewhere inside him fueled by years of ingrained stubbornness doing little to extinguish the flame of his damned existence.<p>

Now, three years from that day, he didn't care anymore. He still took any assignment the Association gave him. But there was nothing else in his life. There was no 'his life'. He simply endured. With or without purpose. He hunted, he slept and at irregular intervals he ate and drank. It wasn't a life. It was waiting for death. He was already dead inside. His body just didn't get it, yet.

He sighed. This place where he slept was no better than a motel room, really. A bathroom and a bedroom. Not even a kitchen. There was no one to cook for anyway. But it was enough for him. _Enough for someone who isn't going to last long enough for a real life_, he thought grimly. He didn't need more than this and the rent was cheap. Though counting the rats he had had to kill to have a peaceful sleep was actually more than he'd bargained for.

So the place was small, dark and had been rat-infested. Big deal. Whatever. He didn't need more. Still, the tiny place had an uncanny way of becoming cluttered even though he owned almost nothing. _I'll work on it tomorrow_, he decided shrugging his shoulders. He was just too tired now.

No longer dripping blood or losing grip on his thirst, Zero kicked away his shoes and lay down in bed, still in his jeans and fell into an uneasy sleep.

~{}~

His cellphone beeped mercilessly only two hours later. Broad daylight blinded him before his senses caught up with reality. _Should've closed the shades on that stupid window_, he muttered to himself. Without looking who it was, Zero picked it up and - expecting it to be Cross or Yagari - growled a "Yes."  
>Still fighting blind spots randomly blurring his vision, he was quite taken aback when the caller turned out to be someone entirely different.<p>

"Kiryu" the voice was soft and emotionless - exactly the way Zero remembered it, exactly the way it had always spoken to him with his aloof and condescending tone, exactly the way he remembered and _hated_ it. Like a sugary poison slowly infecting the brain. It made him angry. Amazingly - he had thought that it didn't matter to him anymore. But that voice made him angry. Like it was laughing at him, looking down on him and mocking his inferiority.

"Kuran..." he spat out the name like a curse. He was about to hang up - thinking whatever the pureblood would have to say could only be a joke of bad taste, but the other gave him no time.  
>"Yuki is dying. She explicitly asked to see you one last time. A driver will pick you up in 15 minutes." the voice was still soft, but no longer emotionless. It was trying to be, but it cracked slightly, sadness seeping into it.<p>

The words dripped into his consciousness like drops of water into a large dark lake, and then they got lost in that water, dissolving in a haze that made no sense. _Yuki was …?_

"Wh...what?" he asked stupidly. But the line was already dead.

Gradually, as though in slow motion, Zero lowered his phone. But Yuki was... she couldn't...

This was some bad joke, it had to be. Purebloods were virtually indestructible. Yuki dying? Total bullshit. Deceivers. All of them.  
><em>Really? <em>A merciless voice in the back of his mind asked. Damned pack of lying blood suckers.  
><em>You're one of them... no better than they are. <em>That sadistic little voice in the back of his mind spoke with venomous passion. It was seriously irritating the crap out of him.  
>Anger blazed in his chest. This had to be some kind of bad joke - or better yet, some kind of trap.<br>_But you heard his voice, it was sincerely sad._.. the merciless voice continued.

'Sincerely sad my ass,' Zero growled, loading his gun and stuffing it into the jeans he had woken up in. If this was some trap, well then he'd go ahead and face it. It didn't really matter. He'd just as soon die now than sometime later. Made no difference.

He pulled a black t-shirt from his closet and hunted his drawer for a pair of socks. So like the pureblood to basically order him to come, without asking or waiting for an answer, he fumed.  
>He heard a car drive up ten minutes after the call. He snorted. <em>Fifteen minutes, huh?<em>

He was ready anyway. The driver started to get out, but Zero simply nodded and got into the car. No need for formalities. He didn't miss the distaste on the Level C's face that was his driver - not that he truly cared for a leech's opinion. He'd always known there was no place for him among that society. He'd rather be a hunter, albeit outcast and shunned, but at least useful - anything about the hunters was better than being stuck with these leeches in their stupid caste system of ass-kissing servitude.

He scooted uncomfortably on the expensive leather seats. Zero had never been chauffeured anywhere by a driver in a limousine like this. He didn't really like it. Maybe a few years ago he would have enjoyed it with Yuki by his side. She had always been so easily exited at everything. But not now. Not with a vampire driver and certainly not as a favor from _Kuran_. Then again, there wasn't _anything_ he'd enjoy as a favor from Kuran. Except, of course, his death. Though the driver's silent hostility certainly qualified as oppressive, the hunter was rather glad he wasn't trying to make polite conversation or anything.

To his surprise - and growing unease - the ride was uneventful and he was not ambushed.

~{}~

Zero felt the car stop as they pulled up to a secluded building outside of town. Slightly uneasy, he gripped his weapon tightly, prepared for any kind of sudden attacks. When the driver opened the door, a stifling aura of distress engulfed the hunter. Warily, he got out of the car and felt the entire place heavy with melancholy. A blond vampire he remembered being Takuma Ichijo acknowledged his arrival with a nod and led him silently through the halls of the impressively enormous Kuran mansion. They met no one, but Zero felt the presence of a few vampires nearby and the entire Victorian-styled place reeked of servitude. The hunter had a hard time believing Yuki had ever wanted to live here. It was just too full of... _vampire_.

Even though his mind thoroughly indulged in detesting the place, the nagging voice inside Zero's head was pointing out all the minor details to him that he didn't want to see. Like how Ichijo was unnaturally quiet, how his usually sparkling green eyes looked dull and a suppressed aura of sadness clung to him as well as to the whole place. If this was a trap - it was kind of elaborate...  
>When they finally reached the end of hallway one-hundred and something, they stopped at another door that looked exactly like all the other's. This wasn't a house, it was a freaking maze. Who would<em> live <em>here?

Ichijo turned to look at him seriously.  
>"Kaname-sama has informed you of Yuki-samas condition?"<br>Zero was beginning to doubt his theory of a trap. He nodded shortly. With a doubtful look, Ichijo opened the door.

Zero was not prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes.

~{}~

His eyes burned crimson instantly upon opening the scent-proofed door. The air was saturated with the sweet smell of deliciously pure vampire blood. That wasn't the only thing that flooded his senses. Next to the desperate _need_ his body expressed for the blood, his hunter senses screamed 'danger' at him with the two pureblood auras lighting up in his consciousness. One of them was like a hot burning fire, but the other was only a small candle in comparison.

Yuki...

Clutching his throat and struggling to control his thirst, Zero strained to see through his own hazed mind into the dimly lit room. A body was suspended up to the collarbones in what looked to be blood, the body entirely enclosed in a glass cylinder. Various tubes were attached to the cylinder infusing or draining liquid to and from the glass cylinder. The body... was this Yuki? Her face was drawn and haggard, and her skin was nearly non-existant, just a bloody mess whenever it was visible directly up against the glass. She was barely recognizable. But it was her. She looked so frail like that. Kuran stood next to the cylinder silently with his head bowed.  
>"It's true..." the hunter breathed.<p>

The minute Zero had entered, her eyes had opened. Now her lips slowly formed his name. He stared at her without comprehension, incapable of understanding. Kuran's voice spoke quietly into the silence though he did not turn to face the hunter.  
>"She is asking your permission to speak into your mind."<p>

Zero stepped closer to the glass holding her gaze, nodded and took a deep breath relaxing his thoughts as best he could. He wasn't entirely certain how this worked, but he knew that a relaxed mind might help. A slight tingle spread through the back of his head and he began to feel her presence in his mind. The instant she was there, in his mind, it burned him as thought hot coals had been dropped into his spine and brain. His skull throbbed with pain - hers was a presence of sheer agony. His hands clawed at his head as he tried to focus on external rather than internal pain.

With sheer stubborness, he reminded himself to calm his mind as he felt her presence waver badly. As well as he could, he refused to let his mind battle the intrusion. Yuki did not have the strength to penetrate his mind on her own. But it was so incredibly painful. He almost crumbled on the floor as the agony flooded his senses again, letting his mind reel.

Then another presence entered his mind. A calming presence. It took away the edge of the pain, dulling it to bearable levels. It was Kuran. Zero decided not to fight it. Grudgingly. Just this once. For Yuki and her only. Collecting his thoughts, he pulled himself up on the glass wall of the cylinder she was suspended in. Opening his thoughts as much as he could, the pain only got worse but he collected his stubbornness slowly. If this was her agony... it was horrible, how long had...?

"Zero..." her voice in his mind was weak. "I had hoped you would come..." It sounded so much like her voice had sounded when they were both still at Cross Academy. It brought all those gentle, wonderful and ridiculous memories back. He refused the tears and let the pain and sorrow touch nothing inside him. They were just that - memories. The past. Gone. He had to concentrate on now.

"Zero... I know I left you... but, perhaps, … can you forgive me one day? Forgive me for hurting you... If you... if you remember me... at all... then please remember me as I... as I was when we were younger." Her emotions went through him unfiltered. Her regret was evident, was swallowing him and there was only one answer he could give.

"Of course, Yuki." He closed his eyes against the flood of hurt that wanted to drown him. She was hurting, but she was also relieved that he didn't hold a grudge. And it was her relief that went straight to his heart more than anything else. That was 'the past' invading his 'now'. He refused to give in, but the pain was awful. She was hurting terribly, physically and emotionally and it all poured into him. Though dulled by Kuran's presence, it was still there. He swallowed hard. Allowing her to enter with this amount of pain had his mind fighting back instinctively. He wasn't used to this level of mental control against his instincts. But then he forced himself to look at her again.

"Please, Zero. Remember me … like... like your... your little sister." Did she really need his forgiveness that much? He watched as her eyes closed and she seemed to struggle to breathe. Kuran moved quietly toward her. Only then did Zero actually see what he was doing. A thick tube was attached to his lower arm, buried deep inside his flesh. He was transferring huge quantities of blood to her. The pureblood looked up toward her, a strained expression on his face. He looked very pale - even for a vampire.

"Zero." Yuki's voice was fading. "Zero... you will... will always be... my... brother." with that her voice and presence disappeared from his mind. The pain receded as well and he saw that she had sagged against the leather holsters holding her body together. Kuran clawed at the cylinder before his knees gave way, too. Without a thought, Zero caught him - his eyes still glued to the image of Yuki submerged in blood. Unconscious. Dying.

When he opened his eyes, the pureblood didn't look at Zero. "She will not regain consciousness again." With difficulty, Kuran got up and laid a hand on the glass.  
>"I gave her all the energy I could so she could say goodbye. I tried to shield her from the pain. She told me... Oh, Yuki..." his voice trailed off as he collected himself to a calm demeanor again. Why was Kuran telling him this?<p>

There was a silence. Then, Kuran drew out the tube from his arm and connected its end to a machine. The blood made Zero dizzy as the wound on the pureblood's arm closed very slowly. He was so thirsty. He'd gone so long without real blood. Any blood. Kuran had gone a long way to stabilize him more than three years ago, and the strength his brother had given him completed Zero as a hunter. Still, his blood lust remained difficult to control, especially with blood _everywhere_. And it wasn't just any blood - it was pure blood. He knew his eyes were still red because they were burning, but he couldn't take them off Yuki - suspended in all that pure blood, her eyes closed. Even in his state of burning thirst, even with her unconscious, her presence kept him sane somehow.

He stared at her - an image from a horror movie. Another one in his life, burning its way into his mind, never to be separated from him as long as he lived. Not like he didn't have enough of them already. Flickers of ash grey played across her raw face. It looked like the burned edges of paper. Zero knew what that meant. He'd turned too many vampires to dust not to recognize it. Her death was imminent. In no more than a few minutes there would be nothing left but ashes and memory.

"What did she say, Kuran?" Zero asked in a hoarse whisper, thirst giving him a raw throat and his fangs hindering his speech. The other turned to look him in the eye.  
>"She wanted us to share the blood after she..." he trailed off seeing Zero's expression.<br>Zero stared at him. "You're kidding..."  
>Kuran looked impatient. "It's not like that. She has memories and thoughts she wants to give."<p>

Zero watched the grey edges play more demandingly across her body. In a daze, he shook his head and whispered hoarsely, thirst and hurt threatening to choke his words: "I'm sorry, Yuki. I can't." He was stupid, he knew. Her blood would perhaps save him for good and give him life for a very long time. It would show him all her memories and thoughts she wanted him to see. Perhaps he could have felt like he shared a few moments with her again. Yeah, he was definitely stupid. But he just couldn't do it. Getting a grip on his thirst and the hurt he took one more look at her closed eyes.

"Goodbye, dear sister."  
>Without looking back, he turned and left the room.<p> 


	2. A Nightly Visit

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: A Nightly Visit<span>**

_Two weeks later..._

_He stared into those lilac eyes that were supposed to be a gate to his twin's soul, but they looked at him as though there were actually a mirror to his own._  
><em>"Ichiru..." he heard his voice breathe.<em>  
><em>He wanted to hold his twin, rest his forehead against his, like he had when they were younger and not think about all the horrible things that had passed. <em>  
><em>But his brother's face did not react. <em>_  
><em>

_Zero ached to touch the lines of that familiar face - but his hands would not move. _  
><em>All of a sudden the beautiful lilac of those eyes was no longer gentle - it was angry. There was no love in the eyes mirroring his. And even as Zero searched them for any remnants of the brother he thought he knew, the face became distorted as though it was nothing but a ghost on fluttering winds.<em>

_Zero wanted to call out - wanted to somehow hold on to his twin. "Ichiru... don't leave. Brother..."_  
><em>But his form dissolved into wisps of vapor, leaving just the eyes to glare at him with unbearable hatred. Zero couldn't understand it. He loved his brother. No matter the betrayal, no matter the mistaken loyalties. He loved Ichiru. That angry and hateful gaze was tearing him apart. <em>

_"Brother..." he whispered knowing it was futile, knowing it wouldn't change the hatred in those eyes. _  
><em>Then - as unexpected as it was - there was an answer. It was just a hint of a rasping whisper on the curling tendrils of the wind that were tearing at that now utterly shapeless form, but they tore through Zero's heart worse than any weapon could. <em>

_"I have no brother..." _  
><em>The lilac eyes vanished and Zero was falling...<em>

Zero woke suddenly to a loud crash of thunder, gasping for air, his heart hammering in his chest.  
>'Just a dream...' he tried to convince himself furiously.<br>He hung his head, closing his eyes against the persisting memory of his dream as flashes of lightning illuminated his tiny room through the open window before letting a deep darkness engulf it once again.

Ichiru - in his dream he had been so full of hatred. It was not him. Ichiru had never been like that - or had he? Zero shook his head. There was no sane reason to dwell on it. Ichiru was gone. But it hurt anyway. Zero clenched his fist resolutely. It mattered not that his twin had betrayed him. Zero refused to remember him that way. This dream was only evidence of his guilt, it had to be. Ichiru was not like that...

Zero focused on his surroundings when he noticed rain fell heavily outside, its gushing sound loud through the open window. The hunter shivered, wrapping his arms around his bare chest - he was soaked... obviously the rain had been blown in through the window.  
>'Damn, I should have closed the window...' he cursed.<br>After catching his breath and dismissing the disturbing imaged in his mind, he finally heard the knock on his door.

Since his doorbell was broken and he hadn't cared to enlighten his landlord about that fact, anyone who actually bothered to visit would have to knock painstakingly until he did finally grace himself to wake up or they'd just have to camp in front of the door until he came back from a Level E hunt. There really weren't many other alternatives to his whereabouts. Then again, there weren't many people who'd actually want to visit him.

He grunted, fleetingly wondering who in his right mind would even _bother_ to come his way in this weather and perhaps he even felt slightly sorry for whoever had obviously been knocking for a while now outside in the pouring rain. It annoyed the hell out of him though, anyway.

"Ok, ok... I'm coming." he groaned... 'This is my fucking day...err... night off...' he thought closing the window. He didn't need to turn on the light - as a vampire he could see just fine at night.  
>He pulled on a pair of old jeans, grabbed the Bloody Rose, rubbing his head through a messy array of silver hair and slouched over to unlock the door.<p>

He wasn't fully awake or maybe he wouldn't have. It was too late, however. The door was already open when his sense of smell finally alerted him to the identity of his visitor. He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Kuran...", he began, but didn't find anything else intelligible to say. He was so surprised to see the pureblood vampire that he didn't do what he'd normally have done - slam the door right back in his face.<p>

Something was wrong.

It was only an instant, but he saw or rather felt that something was somehow off about the pureblood before he had even spoken a word. Actually, many things were wrong - his usually haughty eyes were downcast, hidden behind his long dark dripping hair and Zero could not see them. Even his expensive clothes sported none of their usual tidiness or elegance, but were simply soaked and rumpled, Zero noted. It reminded him of the fact that he himself wasn't even wearing a t-shirt and it was cold, wet and windy.

The hunter scowled as he slowly began feeling the pureblood's aura - the damn bloodsucker had probably suppressed it - knowing full well that Zero wouldn't have been budged to open the door by hell's hounds themselves if he'd known it was the despicable leech knocking. However, it did surprise him that he could feel something very un-princely about the aristocrat. For as long as he'd known him, this was the first time that Kuran showed emotional… turmoil...?

Where was the haughty facade? Sure, Yuki's death must have been a hard blow. But in that room, when she was dying he had not detected any of this chaotic aura - only sadness. Understandable sadness. Controlled sadness. A sadness he himself knew very well.

_Yuki_...

But he forced the memory away. This was not the time for it. Zero waited, judging it to be clever not to verbally pounce on Kuran at this moment for disturbing him on his night off. Besides, he was perhaps... a tad bit sympathetic.

"Kiryu." the other began. His voice, usually smooth and velvety, held an edge of desperation to it even though he had spoken very quietly. Even though it was barely audible, Zero had no trouble discerning his speech despite the heavy rain. However, he _had _trouble figuring out why the hell he cared enough to listen to it. Must be that shred of sympathy.

"Kiryu, I need your help." the pureblood continued quietly. '_Ok, end of sympathy, hold it right there._ _You're kidding, right?' _The pureblood had to have about a dozen vampire noble slaves around him, ready to die for him just to have him notice their existence. _'And on my night off you need MY help?'_

He was about to say something along those lines when Kuran lifted his head and stared straight into Zero's eyes for the first time in their exchange. Instantly, the hunter took a step back drawing his gun in a flash of hated self-preservation. The usually chocolate colored eyes were swirling red to the point of glowing hot. Zero could feel their gaze physically burning his skin. The look Kuran was giving him was one of sheer agony. Agony - physically and emotionally - as though it was leaking through those eyes straight from his insides to the hunter.

Now _that _was unusual for a pureblood. And when he spoke, his voice was just a whisper but those eyes clearly meant what it was saying.

"Kill me."

A long moment stretched out between them in which Zero tried to grasp the situation, gun still trained on the blazing eyes. Kuran didn't seem to notice how the rain gushed down on top of him and how the wind swirled leaves and debris against them. Zero felt more awake now that the cold engulfed his skin. He scowled fiercely.

"Idiot." he growled and lowered his gun, pulling the pureblood inside. Kuran didn't resist him. The hunter closed the door to shut out the rain and the thunderstorm.  
>Then he plopped onto his only armchair not bothering to offer the vampire prince a place to sit. Wasn't like he even had another freaking chair. People didn't <em>visit<em> him, for heaven's sake.

Kuran remained where he was, dripping rain puddles onto the floor. His burning eyes didn't leave the hunter as he followed each of Zero's movement's, faint amazement painted between the swirling anguish.  
>Zero glared back at him.<p>

"Yeah, I know - you gave me the one and only chance in my life to finally finish you off and I didn't take it. Now explain yourself and maybe I'll change my mind." he said rather undiplomatically. Damn it to hell - he was mentally exhausted and definitely not up for playing games. He wanted the guy to just go away and let him sleep again. He hadn't missed however, how the other's eyes had kindled a brighter shade at the possibility of him changing his mind.

"I found out how she did it." Again his voice was barely a whisper.  
>"What?" <em>What are you talking about, pureblood?<em>  
>"Yuki..."<p>

Zero's throat tightened. Wait...  
>"Yuki did it...?" he didn't understand. He had just assumed she'd gotten into some serious pureblood trouble. Something above his head. He hadn't thought much of it - vampires by nature were quarrelsome, jealous and possessive. Yagari-sensei had taught him so. Why would the top-of the-foodchain-Kuran and his sister be any different? The Yuki he knew had disappeared the moment that bastard slid his fangs into her neck to reawaken her. <em>Or had she?<em> There was that annoying voice in his mind again...

Whatever had happened wasn't supposed to be his business. Well, maybe that was a tad bit unfair. But Zero was tired and irritated. He sighed. Fine, obviously this was going to take a little longer...

_She_ did it... whatever_ it_ was. Filled with incomprehension he stared at the pureblood.  
>"She did it for you, Kiryu." Kuran answered his look.<br>Zero raised an eyebrow and then scowled again. Kuran clenched his jaw, but decided to continue his speech.  
>"She wanted to become human again and forget about..." he trailed off, but the ending of the sentence clung to the air like an unspoken echo: '... and forget about me." Zero stared.<p>

"Wh... what?"  
>Lowering his gaze, the pureblood explained haltingly with a cracking voice.<br>"Kiryu, she didn't... she never loved me the way she loved you. I... I didn't know. If I had known... if I had known what she was trying to do... "

Were those... tears... that ran down his gaunt cheeks? Zero decided they had to be, because as the pureblood continued, his voice became very unsteady.  
>"But when she wanted to drink from me - I thought it was because she loved me... why didn't she tell me?"<p>

Zero's mind hung suspended in disbelief. This couldn't be true, Yuki had always been all over the dark haired vampire... Kaname-senpai here, Kaname-senpai there... Zero had been a brother, yes, a brother. But - regrettably - nothing more. She had even said so to him before she died. This had to be a lie.

"What are you talking about, Kuran?"

But the pureblood seemed to be rather lost inside his own misery. He was talking to himself - almost as though he had forgotten Zero was there. If the hunter hadn't known that Kuran was mourning her loss, he would have sworn that the pureblood was aggravating him on purpose by ignoring his presence. "Why didn't she tell me... I would have given her all my power to attempt the transformation... to the last drop of my blood, but she didn't tell me. And then she was too weak..., too weak to survive the hunter poisons..."

Transformation? Hunter poisons...? Was Kuran at all planning on making sense some time today?  
>Ok, so hunter poison made some sense. There weren't that many options for a pureblood to die. Zero's analytical part of mind kicked in. Hunter poison was not enough. It only suppressed vampire abilities until it left the body by a natural digestion. Even filled with hunter poison she would have mended in one or two days submerged in that amount of pure blood after the toxin left her body.<p>

'She had to have used spells to bind it to herself permanently.' He remembered the agony in his mind at her last words. 'But only hunters could touch hunter weapons and cast hunter spells...' his thoughts trailed off abruptly. He looked intensely at Kuran.  
>"The Artemis." he breathed. The flash of pain in Kuran's eyes was all the confirmation he needed.<p>

"She used the lethal bonding spell on the Artemis..." Zero whispered continuing his trail of thought. It was the only weapon with hunter magic that she would have been able to use - by sheer will power alone. Hunter weapons did not react well to being used by vampires, especially not pureblooded ones. His own Bloody Rose was no different. However, when Zero used it, it recognized his hunter heritage. But Yuki - pureblood vampire and without hunter blood...

He knew what that meant. It must have been torture beyond imagination. The spell itself was meant to only be used to bind less painful weaponry to a vampire to ensure incapacitation. But in combination with the Artemis fueling the hunter poison with her own strength, every vampire part of hers must have been in agony - being a pureblood - without anything human left inside her - that meant _everything _in her... like acid eating her soul away... until finally all her pureblood strength gave out, very slowly. Through his thoughts, Zero heard the pureblood's whispered lamentations:

"... all I did to save her... only prolonged the unbearable pain..." Kuran's voice broke. "I let her suffer... and all she wanted... was to be loved... loved by you... I don't know how she kept it from me... I... I should have seen it, but I was too selfish... I would have given her my life if only she'd asked..."

Zero could say nothing. His throat felt constricted, his mind stuck on an image of that day that had burned its way into his mind.  
>When she had left with Kuran, the two pureblood siblings an image of happiness walking into the sunrise, his own inadequacy had struck him down so heavily. He had then promised to kill her, but later he secretly believed she was happy and therefore, in those three years that had gone by, he had not clung to his conviction of coming for her. But to know now, that she had<em> loved<em> him, unrequited and died in consequence; it was... there was no word for the guilt, the hurt. It was as though she had died by his hand after all. The pain in Kuran's eyes found an echo in Zero's heart.

_"Loved by you... all she wanted..." _

Endless repetitions of those cracked words circled his mind. It hurt. It hurt deeply. Kuran could have stabbed him with a hunter weapon - it would haven't been anywhere near as painful. That damned, old insatiable ache. It was back.

Two weeks ago, he had left that death room finding only a hollowness inside him. A few laden moments of sadness - yes. But only for the memories from long ago. The rest was just an overwhelming hollowness. The same hollowness he had been nursing for so long now. He thought it wouldn't touch him. But now this... it was like drowning all over again.

Seeming to feel the change in the hunter, the wretched pureblood took a step toward him and spread out his arms in a gesture of helplessness, palms open toward Zero.  
>"Please, kill me." he said again.<p>

Slowly, the hunter rose from the chair and held Kuran's eyes. With a sure grip he lifted the Bloody Rose pointing it at the pureblood vampire. Usually, at Cross Academy, this would be the moment, when the pureblood smart-assed him with his arrogance and showed his unchecked disgust for the hunter before evading the bullet. But now, with the gun pointing between his eyes, Kuran looked _relieved_. His body relaxed as he stared down the barrel of the gun he had seen like this so often.

A lot must have gone wrong for the pureblood to act like this, Zero mused. Or was it an act? Doubt gnawed at him. Never trust a vampire. Even in frantic madness - wasn't it a vampire's nature to kill when threatened? He tried to read Kuran, but there seemed to be no madness there. So was he just playing with him? He decided to test it, but as the safety clicked ominously, all the hunter thought he saw, was a faint smile on Kuran's lips.

The gun was heavy in his hand, but to the hunter it was merely an extension of his well-trained arm. All he had to do was pull the trigger. The Bloody Rose always delivered. Zero felt empty as he stared at his weapon as though seeing her for the first time. This was his life - killing wretched vampires. He did it every day. Even though he himself was one of them. He had promised Yuki he would come to kill her one day because she was one, too. His gaze returned to the pureblood.

"You took hunter poison." Zero remarked almost casually. So one well-placed bullet would be lethal to the vampire prince. He needed no confirmation, he could see the effects, faint as they were. A pureblood in Kuran's emotional state was highly dangerous, easily aggravated and quick to lose a grip on the mental powers they held. And so far not a pane of glass had so much as cracked since he'd gotten here.

But more than that he knew for sure because above all, the more lethal they became, the more beautiful vampires would look. Though not in the least short of stunningly handsome, the pureblood prince in front of him radiated none of the lethal vampire beauty Zero knew he _could_ display. Maybe he was serious about this after all. He had come here knowing Zero hated his guts, knowing this hunter would save him from the pain. Kuran had come here planning to die. And it wasn't an act.

'Because now Yuki is nothing but dust and he didn't see it coming', Zero grimaced internally. 'Because Yuki wanted _me_ to accept her... Because I said that all vampires were... Because of me - it's me. Always me... ever the constant poison in her life.'  
>In a flash, Zero pointed the gun up at his own chin. For a second, Kuran looked confused. But before Zero could pull the trigger, the pureblood threw himself onto the hunter in a burst of energy. They tumbled into the armchair behind him and Zero found his weapon still in his hand - but Kuran was clutching at his fingers, pointing the Bloody Rose to his own heart.<br>The hunter grimaced not struggling against the pureblood he had hated for so long. He simply dropped the weapon.

"It's too easy, Kuran." he said heavily. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the armchair. "We can't just kill ourselves because we hurt."  
>If possible, Kuran looked even more desperate. Then Zero did something he <em>never<em> thought he would ever do. Before Kuran could retrieve the gun, he put his arms around the pureblood in comfort. He did not know why he was doing it, or what the other might think of it, but then again, he had never cared to think about what any vampire thought. The small burst of strength instantly left the slender body and the pureblood collapsed on top of Zero, sliding down him until his knees met the floor. He stayed that way, sobbing in grief into the hunter's lap with Zero's fingers in the tresses of his wet, dark hair. The mighty highborn pureblood, Kaname Kuran, was on his knees crying into the hunter's lap.

Zero let it happen. Even inside his mind he did not laugh or taunt. This was no victory. And it was not in Zero's nature to gloat over a broken soul - simply put, he found in himself none of his long-nurtured, fierce hatred for the pureblood. It was pointless now. Yuki was gone.  
>This man had taken Yuki from him - or so he'd thought. For that above many other things he had hated Kuran - at first. But Yuki had gone with him of her own free will. That was good enough for Zero. She didn't want him. End of story.<p>

Without the necessity to protect Yuki anymore, his job was over. Of course he loved Yuki, still. But he loved more the memory of her as she had been when she was human. And with her being what she was, there was no place for him there. Still, knowing Yuki was happy - happy with Kuran - it made carrying on easier, somehow. Some part of him was with her, always. She had taken his heart with her and she was supposed to give it a home. And now she was gone. Dust. Because she loved a Level D, even though she was married to a pureblood prince who gave her everything he thought she desired. In a way, things had become reversed - almost as though Zero had taken her from him. Because she knew Zero had told her he hated her, now that she was a vampire. And she wanted the impossible - so that_ he_ might accept her.

Had he only the capacity to cry - tears would have crept silently into Zero's eyes betraying his thoughts of guilt and shame. He was a stupid Level D - a vampire himself! Why did Yuki care... in the vampire world she had been close to a goddess to her people. Female purebloods were so rare these days that adoration for them bordered upon madness. She could have had anything... but now she was dead. And here Kuran wanted him to end his life as well. Unconsciously, Zero lifted Kuran's chin to face the vampire. The eyes were still a swirling menace of red heat. But his look was defeated. It was ironic - all these years he had wanted to harm the bastard and now, when he showed up at his doorstep asking to be killed, all he did was let him cry here in his lap.

What would he have given three years ago to see Kuran's eyes looking at him like that? In defeat. In emotional anguish. Begging to die. He would probably be the first ex-human to ever have been responsible for not only the death of one pureblood, but an entire lineage of purebloods. If Kuran was indeed the last of his family... Three years ago, Zero would have shot him. He was certain. But now Zero felt no hatred toward him. Not now when he knew they had shared a love for the same woman. Two hearts that could've been hers completely. And by her choice she was gone - while all that was left, was those two hearts. Here they were, instead of two souls in love, they were only two piles of broken shards left to stare at what was left of each other. For so long, Zero had denied his body the release of tears. Even now he could not cry. It only hurt.

Zero hurt as much as the other - the difference was just that for him the pain was an old pain, familiar in its gnawing ache, something he had accepted whereas for Kuran it must be devastatingly fresh. He saw it in the eyes burning with the feeling of hopelessness. It was physically pouring from them. But the hunter could bear that burn he felt emanating from them, because he knew it so well. Kuran's eyes were open - all the pain was there, all the guilt, all the self-hatred, all the helplessness that must be so raw for the pureblood - it was all there, showing through the red burning heat, the trembling lips, the tears.

"You're blood-bound to her." he said looking him straight in the eyes knowing he was right.  
>He did not know Kuran too well. But he would not betray Yuki. Even if he was a calculating, sadistically scheming arrogant mind, Yuki was somehow exempt from that. He must have been truly devoted to her for letting him drink his blood to protect her, for going through all that trouble building the Academy just for her. He had really truly loved her. And with her adoring him so - it must have happened. They were siblings - it would make sense to have a blood bond form.<p>

And now, blood bound to a pile of ashes he must be deathly thirsty. Kuran's control of that must be infamously absolute for him to lie here in the hunter's lap without tearing at his throat to get a drink. Zero knew only too well how easily overwhelmed he himself would be. Kuran's control was indeed extraordinary. Either that, or his death wish was just so much stronger.

"Did you do as she asked? Did you drink?" the hunter asked softly.  
>Kuran flinched visibly. He was a pureblood - purebloods didn't flinch. Well, purebloods didn't cry either, even in agony. Purebloods were perfection - they were above the law, hell, they were the law. And no one had the right to question them. There was no reason for him to answer. But surprisingly he did. "Yes." he confirmed hoarsely. "I... I saw it all..."<p>

Zero wanted to be disgusted, but he couldn't. That meal must have cost him dearly. To be shown what you don't want to see right after having the most precious thing taken away from you... No, he couldn't be disgusted as he looked at the desolate figure kneeling there.  
>Kuran was soaked from the rain, his dark shirt and slacks clinging to his pale form. The hunter couldn't remember the vampire ever looking so thin and frail.<p>

Great, now I'm sympathetic of a leech... the hunter grimaced. His own jeans were wet from where the pureblood had lain. He shivered, thinking that maybe a t-shirt wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all, but it wasn't the physical cold he was feeling. Yuki had just been way too dear to him for his own good, that was all. The emptiness was just a little closer than usual, he told himself. He'd get over it. What other choice did he have? At least he was used to it by now. Zero felt responsible. She had killed herself because of him. Kuran wanted help. Giving up was out of the question, but... Well, maybe at least there was something useful he could do._  
><em>

_"Never forget who gave you this blood." _  
>'Guess, here's the chance to pay that debt...'<p>

With ease, he pulled the wet pureblood up onto him until he was kneeling in the hunter's lap instead of the floor. There was no resistance in the shivering slender body. Only agony in the watching eyes. Perhaps he was hoping that if he obeyed everything the hunter said, he would have a chance of the Bloody Rose's mercy, still.

Holding the other's gaze Zero sighed and spoke.  
>"I am a Level D - just trash in your world. You're a pureblood prince, Kuran. You have obligations. You have that dream of yours - humans and vampires co-existing. People follow you. Remember Yuki. You know her, she wouldn't want you to give up like this. Ever."<br>Knowing full well how painful it would be for himself, Zero pulled the pureblood close and commanded.  
>"Drink."<p>

Kuran's breath hitched.  
>"If you have to, drink it all. I don't care. But you have no right to resignation, Kuran - just as I have no right to purpose."<p>

He had never offered before. Never. To anyone. But now he did. And he was serious. He knew at this point his bare skin in the cold had to be temptation almost beyond resistance to the thirsty pureblood. Unchecked shivers ran through the malnourished body at his words. The hunter watched the pureblood mentally battle himself. His thirst must be terrible, the hunter thought. But Kuran didn't lose it. It was only a few seconds before he seemed to have a grip on himself again. He had to give him credit for that. Then Zero felt the pale, cold hands reach up to him slowly, without trembling before they lightly came to rest on his shoulders. Kuran spoke quietly close to his ear, his voice smooth but sad.

"You're right, Kiryu. Yuki... she wouldn't have... I have embarrassed myself. I have no right to resignation. But you are also wrong, Zero." The use of his first name accompanied by an ever so slight caress at his shoulder brought the intense closeness between them to the hunter's attention. He fidgeted mentally but he refused to show it. This was desperation and thirst - nothing else. The soft voice continued. "You have every right to a purpose. And if I take too much blood, I expect you to drink in return."

Zero stiffened, bracing himself for what he expected to be excruciatingly painful - his mind bringing back the memory of Shizuka's bite to him in full clarity. He struggled to compose himself. But he needn't have worried. Instead of tearing into his flesh, Kuran's fingers softly threaded through his hair, gently pulling his head back, as his tongue licked his skin right where the female had burned the pain into his memory so long ago. His fangs sunk in, and immediately the most incredible sensation poured into Zero with that bite.

Desire raced through his entire system mingled with deep sadness and regret. They weren't his own feelings - but they were not alien to him either. However, they were utterly unexpected, which was why the hunter was helpless to the emotional onslaught. If it had been pain, he would not have lost himself. But the lust raging through his veins, the regret and guilt burning inside and the terrifying sadness was like a narcotic to his mind. He struggled against its lure, but this was undoing him. Zero moaned deeply and shuddered uncontrollably before he could do anything against it, while his eyes stung with tears he couldn't shed.

He felt that the pureblood was thirsty, more than just physically. It was running through his veins with whatever it was that pureblood bites injected into their victims. His assessment had been dead right. The pureblood had been in physical pain of that thirst - much stronger than Zero had ever experienced. For a short instant that thought tore through the hunter's system, too - before being chased away by the pureblood's deep melancholy. It was drenched with feeling like he was betraying Yuki when finding relief in someone else's blood.

Maybe Kuran controlled it quickly, or maybe Zero was just too overwhelmed to notice much else than the induced sensations of relief and tingling pleasure. But he had felt it nonetheless. Zero thought fleetingly that the pureblood deserved this relief. No enemy deserved such pain. Drowned in a haze of melancholy pleasure, he relaxed as the pureblood drew from him slowly and deeply, his aura betraying raw vulnerability and deep desperation while he let himself get drunk on the hunter's blood. But all of that only added to Zero's arousal. He hadn't known that the act of drinking blood could be anything else but painful, his senses were completely unprepared for this.

~{}~

Kaname felt the hunter writhe under him, as he tasted the thick crimson liquid that was life to himself. The hunter's blood tasted wonderful to him. Its metallic taste was rich and sweet on his tongue as it let the clawing coldness in his chest dissipate slowly. There was a slight sting there, the hunter heritage zinged in his mouth, but not badly. Zero was hunter, but also a vampire. Instead of feeling like he was being electrocuted, he felt a spicy sting as though there was too much cinnamon in his blood. It clashed into his senses, overwhelming him - but for one who had gone without drinking for two weeks, it was the most heavenly thing to taste on earth. He pressed closer to the warm body, all senses bent on the flavor of Zero's blood alone.

He could taste the hunter's emotions. At first he tasted the fear of Shizuka, but the bitterness in the blood dissipated as the pureblood poured more pleasurable sensations into him. Unexpectedly, he tasted no hatred toward himself, but rather a rough kind of honest sympathy. That surprised him somewhat and he paced himself to draw the liquid crimson more gently.  
>There was more that he could taste - he couldn't help aching in answer to the hunter's love for Yuki as he tasted a terrible, deep-seated regret rivaling his own. But he also tasted things unfamiliar to him. Like the other man's strength of mind. It was a foreign kind of strength to him. Where Kaname's strength of will was that born of his natural birthright to rule, Zero's was of another kind completely.<p>

He drank more gently, still, so he could savour the nuances of determination that were all there. This was the kind of strength he needed so desperately, the kind that is born out of suffering and helplessness, the kind of strength that lets a slave who has nothing to lose triumph over a king who has it all. The kind that was fueled by the hunter's unwavering stubbornness.

He could taste the traces of anger that were only there to protect a hurt child against a hostile world. And always he could taste Yuki in him. It was strange that it was still there - it was almost four years ago that Zero had been struggling not to fall into the madness of a Level E and had taken her blood. But it was as though his body had never given her up. She had been the first one he had bitten and yet she had not hated him - maybe it was her utter devotion to saving him that let her innocence be ingrained within him, somehow. Kaname cried at how this body had been able to preserve the taste of her so well.

This hunter was the most wonderful symphony of flavors. He had never looked at him this way, not until right now when he relinquished control over his own essence to the pureblood. A nuisance or at best, a tool was all he had known him to be. Belligerent, pointing his Bloody Rose at everything that had fangs. Scornful, ill-tempered and bad-mannered. He had not expected this. Instantly, he understood why Yuki could have loved him so deeply. He showed that rude and hostile persona only because there was simply too much heart to be hurt. The pureblood pulled the writhing hunter in a soft embrace while he drank.

He was intoxicated by Zero's blood and person. He couldn't stop drinking. He knew what his bite induced in the hunter because he did it on purpose. He wanted no harm to him, he did not deserve it. He deserved Yuki - Kaname didn't deny it, he deserved her more than he ever had - he himself had been born with the means to protect her, born even with the claim on her because she was born a Kuran and therefore a sister to his blood. But the hunter had had no chance - yet he had fought for her every step of the way nonetheless. He admired him for that. No, he wished this man no harm, only relief.

The hunter was trembling and moaning in his arms, weighed with grief and lit with an artificial, burning desire. Kaname could feel the hunter was hard under him, the jeans unable to conceal the pureblood's control over him. But he just couldn't stop drinking. This blood was so intoxicating, he couldn't even _want_ to stop. He was desperate, hurt and so vulnerable. He was currently a million things a pureblood wasn't supposed to be, but he didn't care as he held on to the hunter's blood like a lifeline, burying himself into the hunter's bare chest as though the weakened Level D could somehow anchor him. Even though he knew the hunter was dangerously drained and overpowered by all the emotion he was inducing, he still wanted to drink more. He _needed_ more. It was the only warm thing in this cold place of mind he was currently in.

Zero made no move to struggle against being drained or to follow the pureblood's expectancy on returning the bite. He stubbornly drifted in and out of consciousness riding out the overwhelming thunderstorm of emotion until he couldn't struggle his way into consciousness any longer and his body went limp from the lack of blood.  
>Only then, did Kaname feel his responsibility kick in again. He pulled his fangs from the hunter's weakened body and - on impulse - kissed the bite softly before licking at the wound that still bled sluggishly.<br>"Why do you always defy me, Zero Kiryu?" he whispered trying to gather enough mental strength to want to let go of his lifeline physically.

His neediest thirst sated, he was now in almost full control of himself again physically and the hunter's poison in his system was slowly dissipating. There was no danger to the hunter from his blood. His long draught had not lessened his emotional distress, but it had compensated for the physical pain from the blood bond. Kaname swallowed hard.  
>Wait. Hold on. That... that was impossible...<br>A blood bond was a bond for life... literally... for life - when one died the other inevitably followed.  
>Unless...<p>

Kaname stared at the unconscious hunter in his arms  
>"Zero..." he breathed. "How..."<br>Did he even know what he had done? And _HOW._..?  
>Breaking a… blood bond?<p>

A blood bond was so strong a connection it was highly unlikely to occur to begin with. It wasn't just a matter of mutual blood sharing, rather both persons involved had to be physically, and emotionally attuned to each other in some way. Basically, to even create it, they already either had to be unable to live without one another or be so similar they could be one even without the bond... Between two pureblood siblings that was conceivably more probable than with any other couple. So it had been natural for him and Yuki. She had adored him, had loved him as a brother and he had loved her with all his heart.

He had come to Zero so he would kill him, because it might take weeks of him slowly falling into madness until his body gave out and he wished for the pain to end without any more suffering. Suffering for himself - or others in his path. A mad pureblood was like a natural disaster. You could only wait it out and pray you didn't die. There was no stopping it. It was the only conclusion of a pureblood's broken blood bond.

Kaname knew of only one way to break a blood bond. His eyes looked at the hunter, as though engraved in that pale skin of his strong body might lie the answer. Maybe it was because there were faint traces of _her_ embedded inside the hunter...

Kaname could not be sure. But his mind responded to him again, his control was back and all because the hunter had wanted to... _help_ him? That itself was so terribly precious, he hardly wanted to dwell on it for fear it could not be true. In the vampire world there was almost nothing but selfishness; a pureblood had no friends, only subordinates or strategic allies. A pureblood had no emotions, only a facade. A pureblood was respected, adored and most of all feared. In essence - without a blood bond or total mind control there was no one you could trust.

But Zero, born a human, had none of this ingrained in himself. He respected people _he_ considered worthy. He cared about people _he_ wanted to care about. And he helped someone because _he_ wanted to. Because underneath all that bad temper and anger his heart was true. He was right in reminding him of his obligations, reminding him of how Yuuki would be appalled by his behavior. Zero had simply reassembled the pureblood... put him back together without second thought, of his free will, not because he had to respect a pureblood, not because he didn't have a choice or because rules and conventions bound him. He had given him his life back just like that … of his own accord.

Still in silent awe, he discarded his still soaked shirt on the floor and carefully gathered the unconscious hunter in his arms. He carried him to his bed and sat down, the hunter in his arms. He regarded him as though looking at him for the first time. All vampires were drawn to beauty and the pureblood was no exception; his eyes wandering over the curiously silver hair, the sensual mouth, now pale from the loss of blood, the surprisingly soft skin and the strong, ever defiant jaw.

Three years ago, he had merely been a youth. Now the hunter was twenty, he was a man and it showed rather nicely in his stature, Kaname thought. His bare chest was heavily muscled and his arms were strong, but it was the kind of physical appearance that you gained by fighting too much and not taking care of yourself. All the muscles were pronounced, all tendons sinewy. There was no more boyish softness about him. Yet, perhaps due to being a vampire since he was a child, his skin was still smooth and soft and went well with his eyes that were so expressive with their strange amethyst color. He thought sadly how it was a shame that no woman, no girl but Yuki had ever been hugged by those arms that had so much to give. He couldn't resist the urge to touch the silver bangs and move a lose strand out of the hunter's face.  
>Then he lengthened a fingernail and tore a wound at his own throat.<p>

There was no danger to the hunter from his blood with the hunter poison in his system diluted by the large quantity of that intoxicating blood and his regained strength. With his finger he trailed his blood onto Zero's lips. The vampire inside the hunter stirred, fangs lengthening. His eyes opened slightly burning in a crimson shade of lilac betraying his thirst.

"Kuran... Kuran, what are you doing...?" He slurred. The pureblood was amazed at his level of control. The fact that there was still lilac in the crimson was indicative of the hunter's grip on himself. Woken from unconsciousness in his state of blood loss, any vampire would go straight for the blood and not... _talk_. He had actually expected the Level D to tear at him in a furious bundle of claws and fangs, like he had at Cross Academy - but then again, maybe he shouldn't be surprised so easily. Not only had the hunter fought the urges too long to be easily overwhelmed, but he was now also a full hunter after obtaining Ichiru's strength.

"I nearly drained you. I want you to drink, Zero." he coaxed in answer, using his first name again.  
>"Kuran, you damn prick... you always <em>want<em>. Go away. I'll be fine." he slurred again still slightly out of it, his tongue now slowly licking his lips. The tint of amazing lilac in his eyes vanished below a swirl of crimson after that taste.  
>Kaname's breath hitched at the sight. There was something highly compelling about someone so stubborn finally giving in to vampire instinct. He chuckled and held the hunter's face close to his throat. He could tell that the hunter was definitely not lucid, but if <em>this<em> was what his vampire self was like, then the hunter inside Zero was much stronger than he had thought possible. "Well, most of the time, I get what I want. Now drink."

The taste of pure blood on his lips and the closeness to the wound from where it poured was showing its desired effect.  
>"Go away." the hunter said, head lolling.<br>"No. I want you to drink." Kaname raised an eyebrow. How could he still be struggling? He pressed the hungry lips to his throat, where the wound almost healed. _That_ had Zero claw into his skin - but Kaname quickly realized, that he was trying to pull away from him instead of toward him. Kaname frowned. Exuding a small bit of control over the other, he tipped Zero's internal struggle in favor of the vampire inside him.

"Whatever." the hunter growled. He bit down with much less grace than Kaname had shown him, but without inflicting pain intentionally. Kaname was relieved. He had not expected such stubbornness... The pureblood held him, because it took quite a while before Zero had gained more control over himself again and Kaname let him drink until he stopped of his own account - it was the least he could do. He did not know how much the hunter could read from the taste of his blood. Kaname could not be sure if he knew what he had done. He did not know how the hunter would take the news that they were now bound to each other by blood. Worst of all, Kaname had no way of explaining exactly how it happened.


	3. An Unpleasant Awakening

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** OMG, so many reviews - I didn't expect to get so much attention *blush* - Thank you so much for all your comments. I spent 2 weeks rewriting this chapter and I'm still not sure I've got them in character. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: An Unpleasant Awakening<span>**

"Lord Councillor... ?" the trembling figure of a Level C vampire bowed hesitantly.  
>"What?" the voice from behind the desk snapped instantly in answer.<br>"There... there is news from the Kuran mansion."  
>"Yes?" the snapping voice held a slightly more interested tone this time.<br>"Kuran-sama has left the mansion without his Praetorian." Still nervous, the Level C appeared to be counting on the value of the information to please his lord but he flinched slightly anyway when he suddenly had his full attention. Cold blue eyes pierced right through him.

"Source of information?" his short-clipped voice snapped.  
>"The three watchers you sent, my lord. They reported the Praetorian leaving yesterday on a flight to South America. Kuran-sama left his mansion two hours ago - alone. He did not follow her to the airport."<br>"Kuran's condition?"  
>"Subdued."<br>"Where is he now?"  
>The Level C shifted uncomfortably.<br>"Tracking was aborted due to complications..."

"We have a potentially lethal pureblood on our hands and you _abort_ tracking? Why?" the voice growled very dangerously.  
>"He crossed into Hunter Territory near the Association's Headquarters."<br>There was a long pause in which the Level C vampire squirmed and fidgeted, even though he knew that there was nothing he could do to appease him if his lord lost his temper. But the vampire behind the desk was not in the least interested in the messenger, pondering the events delivered in the message instead. The Level C was a nervous wreck by the time he finally answered.  
>"In that case, continue to survey any possible exits on the outskirts of their territory. If nothing changes in three days, abort mission and return. You may leave."<br>The Level C bowed and hastily retreated, obviously relieved at the lenient outcome of his report.

The echo of the door closing had not yet faded, when a shadow swirled behind the man at the desk. While he sat in quiet posture, contemplating the newly received information, he felt the familiar, unpleasant tingle of being watched from behind his back. Very slowly he turned and blanched as he was confronted with the gaze of two differently colored eyes.  
>"K.. Ku.. Kuran-sama?"<br>The swirling shadow materialized completely revealing a vampire dressed in a black suit over his bare torso. The telltale dark tresses inherent to all members of the Kuran family framed his beautiful face in tangled disarray, and it would have made an enticing picture if it hadn't been for the cruel smirk plastered across the perfect features. The mismatched eyes seemingly pierced straight through the vampire at the desk. His lips turned into a sneer.

~{}~

"So my nephew has finally decided to put himself to a heroically tragic end... How endearingly _noble_ of him." the contempt in the pureblood's voice was almost tangible, dripping to the floor like poison. But then he continued in a light, conversational tone. It only made the noble at the desk quiver more with unease.  
>"I think I rather like the way his demise is progressing. Very befitting his personality, don't you think?" the pureblood chuckled in cold amusement, not expecting an answer.<p>

"And the choice of location... beautifully orchestrated - for a trashy novel, that is... Usually, I'm not one for the theatrical plays. Hmmm, but I think I'll make this an exception. Perhaps I might actually stick around for the last act." The pureblood laughed at this. It was a cold and sneering kind of laughter. But then again, it wasn't meant to soothe his listener. He grinned to himself, watching the shudders run across the noble vampire's spine with every chill his laughter triggered.

"Wh... why hunter territory?" the frightened noble asked as a means of distraction, his fear enhanced by not knowing what exactly it was the dark haired vampire was here for.  
>The pureblood saw through it immediately, but humored him with a chuckle. He was enjoying this immensely.<br>"Meeting an old friend of his."  
>"A hunter?"<br>But the pureblood had already changed his mind on humoring his evasions. The sitting noble flinched as Rido appeared very suddenly in front of his desk.

"Speaking of old _friends_, Councillor... I believe we have unfinished business to attend to. And its nature is rather unpleasant..." the pureblood's voice held a dangerous edge to it.  
>"Wh... what business would that be, Kuran-sama?" perspiration was glistening on the noble's face in the dim light.<br>Like a cat, the pureblood now crouched on his desk, leaning in close to the other's ear - knowing full well how he was terrifying the other vampire and enjoying every moment of it. He just loved the stench of fear when he was the one inducing it. He briefly toyed with the idea of just tearing his fangs into the noble's throat. But he would wait for that until after he was done playing. So instead, he settled for a quiet, dangerous whisper into his ear.

"You betraying me."

~{}~

Zero's consciousness felt muddled and overwhelmed when it finally returned. He growled as he felt a flash of guilt remind him that he should stop drinking. But for some reason, his mind didn't seem to stick to his body. It kept drifting, elusively shying away from his grip. He knew he should stop, he could feel he needed no more blood. The gnawing ache of the cold in his chest that had accompanied him for three years had subsided. Instead of the sharp tendrils of that bitter chill, there was a delicious warmth in his body again. He could stop now... but it tasted heavenly.

_So long..._ he thought, it had been so long since he'd had any real blood. And now he was being allowed to have the blood of a pureblood. The most delicious, strengthening and fulfilling draught of blood there was. The drug every vampire desired. _The fix every blood sucker would die for_. He tightened his hold on the pureblood.

The vampire inside him delighted in his drinking, craving more. But there was something else, too. His vampire self demanding more - that was a trait in himself he could pinpoint and knew well how to handle. He could douse that flame - but this haze in his mind, this jumble in his thoughts - that, he was unaccustomed to.  
>He knew about the power blood had, the power to show the drinker what his donor was thinking. But this was different - it was closer to his mind, not just disconnected flickers of incomprehensible images, but almost as though it was somehow <em>part <em>of himself... Was this the pureblood messing with his head? And why did he feel this need to... _share_ a part of himself? No way! _That _was not himself. It had to be the pureblood.

That went too far. He scowled fiercely and clawed brutally into the skin, his own skin stinging as well. _No messing with my mind, vampire!_ Suddenly angry, Zero pulled free, none too gently either. A flicker of pain shot through his own throat at the same moment he tore out his fangs from the pureblood. He glared at Kuran, anger focusing his muddled thoughts.

"You didn't expect this...?" Kuran asked him, an eyebrow slightly raised but otherwise completely composed. He seemed to be completely ignoring the fact that he was still bleeding his pure blood all over his torso as the scratches and bite wound closed slowly.  
>"Expect what?" Zero shot back confused and angry. He was still on a blood-high, exhilarated and brimming with energy he could barely contain, but strangely dizzy and disoriented nonetheless. He couldn't help staring at the gash he'd torn into the perfect skin. It was calling to him. But he was disgusted by what his state made him want. It didn't exactly improve his mood to know his eyes were still glowing red.<br>Kuran breathed deeply as the torn skin on his naked chest mended completely. Zero looked at him impatiently. "Well?"

"This." the pureblood said and deliberately tore a painful, bone-deep gash into his own lower arm with an elongated fingernail. Zero gasped in pain and looked at his own arm where it echoed the painful wound without bleeding. He stared into the chocolate eyes horrified.  
>"What did you do to me!" he yelled jumping up, face burning in anger. He tripped and stumbled backwards into the small table but he kept his eyes fixed on the pureblood ignoring the broken glass from Yuuki's portrait. Realization struck hard suddenly, when he saw a short wince flicker across the other's face as his own back collided with the table.<p>

"No..." he whispered, eyes wide in horror.

Zero swallowed hard and closed his eyes breathing deeply to focus. _This isn't true, it's not true... this isn't happening..._ he had to test his theory. He grabbed a shard of glass from the broken portrait and jammed it deeply into the palm of his left hand. The pureblood grunted, clenching his left hand to a fist.  
><em>'Be gentle to your body, Zero... you're hurting me. And stop yelling at me that it's not true.'<em>  
>Zero stared at Kuran. Had he just spoken into his mind?<br>_'Yes, I have. Now stop YELLING into mine...'_

"Wh...what?"  
>Zero had figured out by now they had to be blood bound, but knowing only the general hunter theory about it, he had no idea what that actually meant when you were personally involved. And more importantly, how that could have happened or what to do about it. He scowled at Kuran fiercely, anger mixing with the swirling energy the pure blood induced in him. This was all the fucking pureblood's fault.<br>"KUUURAAAAN..." he roared, lunging at the calm figure on his bed.

Perhaps Zero had underestimated his anger a bit, because instantly, his hands turned to claws as he went straight at the pureblood's perfect face. He had meant to punch him - but his angry claws tore deep gashes into the smooth skin. And yet, even through the haze of his fury, Zero felt the pain of every single slice on his own skin.

Frustration threatened to engulf him as he realized it was useless. This was like fighting himself... Actually, it was worse. Fighting himself was easy - he knew himself, he knew how he would react, but this was Kuran he was clawing at. A freaking pureblood vampire. Claws frozen in the middle of their movement, the hunter stopped, staring at the torn skin slowly rearranging itself in Kuran's face. But the chocolate eyes betrayed no emotion at all. He hadn't flinched a bit at the hunter's outrage. The pureblood could have been a statue, for all the hunter knew. How could he be so freaking composed? Zero's own skin was throbbing where he had sliced at the pureblood. Alluringly delicious blood was dripping from the sharp ends of his talon-like fingernails while his thoughts raced everywhere and nowhere.

With Kuran healing this fast, the pain faded from his own face quickly. And the pureblood's eyes remained absolutely composed holding his own with their steady gaze. But it didn't help in the least - Zero's mind lept from one thought to the next. It took only a few small instants for the ugly truth to register in full. His world had been torn apart around him... _again_. And a pureblood vampire was involved… _again_.

A few years ago that revelation would have induced a righteous fury, but now... where was the point? Internally, he grimaced as he felt his anger drain from him. His clawed fingers returned back to their usual self and he let them fall uselessly to his sides, even though the shard of glass was still embedded in his palm. But his eyes did not leave Kuran's as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. He was bound to that face now, he was chained to Kuran, shackled to the whims of a pureblood vampire, invisibly snatched from the sanity of even being the one to own his fucking body and mind. Let alone his life - which he hadn't really ever had much say in to begin with anyway.

Zero wasn't stupid. He immediately realized the full scope of hopelessness he was in. This wasn't Cross Academy anymore, no playing the game of cuddle-the-vampire, this was the bitter reality of a Level D vampire facing a pureblood. Hunter or no - he never stood a chance against Kuran. They were bound, and when a pureblood and a Level D was involved that only meant one thing: Kuran owned his mind and body now. And with that little outburst he just might have gotten himself into a little more trouble than he could handle.

He wasn't afraid of the pureblood, he wasn't afraid of pain or dying - but he still knew fear. A person without fear was dead. Yes, he had fear - of all the things he was afraid of, the thought of losing his mind to Level E madness scared him the most. Whether he admitted it to himself or not. His mind - _his mind_ was his own. He feared the loss of control over his mind. His mind was his sanctuary. Nobody had a right to be there. It was the only freedom he had left. His body was that of a vampire, craving things that were disgusting and unnatural. And even if there was still strong hunter blood flowing in his veins, half the time he didn't even consider the vampire body to be his own. And his heart, well... that was another story, save to say, his heart was gone, shattered. He had given it away never to be returned. So his mind was all he had left. But what did it matter in the end?

His focus returned to the chocolate eyes. The pureblood had let him tear up his pretty face - why? There was no reason for him to tolerate that. Zero was a hunter-turned vampire. He grimaced internally - wasn't like he didn't know he was the bottom end of the food chain here. It took no more than a thought and the hunter could writhe in pain or die or do whatever Kuran wanted him to do.

So what if he had wanted to die only hours ago and the hunter had given him his blood. Kuran had the right to take his blood, and they both knew it. No vampire was allowed to attack a hunter - and technically, Zero was a hunter - still, he was a vampire, too. And he seriously doubted the Association would defend him against a pureblood. And especially this one. No, he was on his own here with Kuran. And the pureblood had the right to take his blood or body or mind whenever he pleased. And Zero certainly did not have the right to turn around to tear him up... No pureblood just allowed that. So why did he just sit there, calmly staring back at him like this?

Of course.  
><em>You idiot - he won't even waste the words to tell you that you're worth nothing. He just made you see it for yourself... humiliating you. Without even wasting a word.<em> It was that merciless voice in the back of his mind - the one that kept pointing out what he didn't want to see.  
>Struggling hard to get a grip on himself, Zero closed his eyes. He snorted mirthlessly and shook his head. He wanted so badly for this to be nothing but a nightmare. But it wasn't happening. His life had a bad tendency to do that to him.<p>

_If you're serious about not caring about anything anymore, it doesn't matter what happens to your mind._

~{}~

"Are you done tearing me up?" the pureblood asked quietly. Kaname had been overwhelmed with their connection himself. Ever since the hunter had regained his consciousness during drinking, Kaname had been bombarded with his thoughts and emotions. He was trying his best not to leak his own thoughts toward the hunter, fearing he wouldn't take that very well. But it was more of a challenge than he had anticipated.

He should have been used to it - but the two weeks without Yuki had left him to cope with a terrible silence in his mind. Having it filled again in the blink of an eye took some getting used to. Zero's presence was very different from hers. It ran deep and was filled with a multitude of raw edges - every emotion was crystal clear and intense. Kaname hadn't expected that level of intimacy in their bond. When Zero had stabbed his hand with the glass it had really _hurt_. With Yuki he had only felt a slight sting when she accidentally hurt herself.

And Zero's incessant repetitions of disbelief had really grated on his nerves, because they were so loud in his mind. But perhaps he shouldn't have spoken through their bond so soon. The hunter's sudden anger was to be expected, but still it had been a challenge to remain composed enough to face it without flinching. He knew it was Zero's usual initial reaction toward feeling controlled by someone else. He didn't really blame him for it either.

But the hunter had slashed him only once. He had had enough anger pent up to do a lot more damage. But he hadn't. Instead, he had stopped immediately, though Kaname hadn't understood why at first. Maybe he _had_ matured during his training as a hunter.  
>But the hunter's train of thought that followed after that, was almost painful to witness - even for someone who was not close to him. The anger had disappeared as suddenly as it had come, leaving in its wake a hollowness that stirred unbidden memories in the pureblood.<p>

He would have lost himself in those thoughts, if the hunter's mind hadn't occupied his so thoroughly. It made him sad for some reason, to feel that same emptiness from the hunter. But in turn, he also couldn't help feeling proud that the hunter stubbornly refused to fear him. He wouldn't be the same if he did. His determination remained. That was a good sign - Kaname had hoped it would. He would need it.  
>Still, he would have to tread carefully here. Explaining their bond to the stubborn hunter would not be a simple task. But he had to try.<p>

Zero was still standing there when Kaname reached out to him with his hand. It wasn't meant to be a threat. But instantly, the hunter had dropped to his knees, rolled over and grabbed his Bloody Rose. For the second time that night, the pureblood faced the barrel of that gun. Kaname almost nodded in approval. He had never before seen the hunter move this fast.  
>"I wasn't going to attack you." he said as soothingly as he could.<p>

The hunter glared back from where he was crouched on the floor ready to jump if need be. He said nothing and except for his famous glare, his face revealed nothing either. But his thoughts filled Kaname's mind betraying the nature of his distrust.  
><em>What does he want? First he watches me tear up his face and then he says he doesn't want to attack? He's stalling for something. What does he want?<em>  
>Kaname sighed, closed his eyes and re-opened them - still facing the weapon.<br>"I want to talk. Talk - as in, no weapons and no bloodshed." he said, hoping a hint of sarcasm might appease the edgy hunter._  
><em>

_Ever the one to make things as difficult as possible, Zero Kiryu, right?_

~{}~

'Yeah, right. Like I'm falling for that.' Zero thought, his temper rising again.  
>"About what?" he growled. Without lowering the gun, he moved to stand a few feet away from the pureblood eyeing him with suspicion.<br>_'How about our bond?' _  
>It was Kuran's voice - in his freaking head!… <em>again<em>. Making fun of him. Zero clenched his teeth. He did _not_ appreciate the intrusion.  
>"Get. Out. Of my head. Now." Zero growled lethally, eyes narrowed.<br>Kuran was still sitting there, looking as though nothing at all had happened. But he could hear his thoughts now, he could feel his emotions in his own mind. Even though he didn't want to.

Zero wanted to scream out loud, tear something, break something - anything to get the pureblood out of his head. He wanted to shoot the bastard and send him to hell, if only he'd leave his mind.  
><em>'We're blood bound, if you shoot me, you'll hurt yourself.'<em>

"I don't care. Get out. Now." he had wanted to shout it, but he only heard a hoarse whisper of those words when they left his mouth. He was hearing thoughts that weren't his own, seeing flashes of images that weren't his, that didn't even make sense to him. He felt like he was going to lose it, and fast. It was messing with his orientation. The Bloody Rose in his right hand still pointed at the pureblood, he caught his face with his bleeding left hand and dug his claws into his cheek, hoping the pain would keep his sanity in place._  
><em>

_'Zero...' _

"That's Kiryu to you, Kuran! Now get out of my head... dammit."  
>Zero started tearing chunks of his own skin from his face as he clawed at his head in earnest - all the while driving the glass more thoroughly through his palm, barely noticing. He needed the pain to concentrate.<br>"Get out of my head right now." he yelled almost hysterically.

It didn't help. Now not only were there things in his mind he didn't understand, but he even felt Kuran there - in his fucking _mind_. He was infesting his thoughts, like a plague. Zero fought the deceiving warmth he was spreading with everything he had. He didn't belong there! No one belonged there! He tried shutting him out, bringing up walls of defenses in his mind - but nothing he had learned with Yagari was working. Everywhere his thoughts turned, the pureblood was there... his head spun as he struggled for control trying to shut him out of his brain._  
><em>

_Get out. Get out. Get out... _he was reeling as he repeated it endlessly.

His anger, his helplessness, the pure blood in his body - it all swirled in him creating a vortex of confusion inside him he couldn't reign in. He lost his balance and fell onto the already overturned table. This time he stayed there, hopelessly overwhelmed. He dropped the Bloody Rose, clutching his face in his hands, holding onto his head as tightly as he could, as though it would somehow remain his to control that way. He didn't even care that he had accidentally smeared blood across his entire face and neck. He couldn't get him out of his mind. He snorted bitterly. It wasn't like it mattered if he ever got up again.

Nothing mattered anymore. Kuran would command him to do something insane and he would have no control over himself at all. It didn't matter - let the pureblood have his slave. He looked up, fixing the pureblood's gaze with disgust and loathing.  
>"What are you waiting for, Kuran," he challenged, "you want to break my mind? Then fucking hurry up and just get it over with."<p>

But the pureblood just looked at him with a mild expression on his face and Zero could have sworn he detected a trace of sadness in the chocolate eyes. Kuran's presence slowly retreated from inside his head. But the static of confusion still remained, albeit somewhat dimmed.  
>"I have no intention of breaking your mind, Kiryu." Kuran said very softly, a hint of melancholy in his voice.<br>"Yeah right..." Zero snorted unbelieving. He refused to believe that. "Cut the crap, Kuran. Stop lying. I know your kind. What is it you want?" Even if he didn't want to break his mind he would not believe there was no hidden agenda. That did not happen with purebloods. It simply didn't. A shocking idea entered his mind. If he didn't want his mind... would Kuran be an animal and just rape his body? He glared at the brunette.

"Take what it is you want and then leave me alone."  
>Kuran got up gracefully and offered the hunter a hand in getting up. Zero had almost forgotten how the pureblood usually moved when he wasn't torn up with emotion. He'd forgotten how freaking controlled and perfect every movement he made could be. How inadequate it made him feel. How the bastard had always grated on his nerves. How strong Kuran was, and how weak he was in comparison. And how he had always passionately hated that about him. But now he resigned himself not to care.<p>

Kuran actually smiled. A perfect smile. Unreadable. Real or fake? It didn't matter.  
>"I said I have no intention of breaking your mind - or any part of you for that matter. I know you have every reason to mistrust me. But contrary to what you might think of me - I will not control you and you are not chained to my will. And I will not rape you."<br>Looking at the outstretched hand, Zero's first reaction was to smack it away. But he hesitated. The words Kuran had just used, they were exactly the ones he'd thought to himself. So he'd heard all of that. Kuran nodded as if in answer.

"As long as it's up to me, you will keep your sanity and your mind is still your own."  
>"Then why are you in it?" the hunter growled.<br>"If you had let me _talk,_ then I could have explained the extent of our bond to you. You are not the only one who has to deal with another presence in their head, you know."  
>Zero refused to stare at the pureblood. Instead, he scowled.<p>

Kaname sighed. "Let me explain and you can continue being angry again later on." the pureblood said in the same soothing voice. Zero snorted and got up, ignoring the offered hand. Perhaps, he was making a fool of himself. He resigned warily, calming himself for whatever was next. Whatever the pureblood wanted - if he'd wanted to do it - he'd already have done it, unless of course, he was seriously toying with him. But that was a level of sadism even Zero didn't attribute to the pureblood. Composing his features, he looked at Kuran silently, ignoring the fact that there was blood all over his face and hands.

"You decided to save me. I want to thank you." Kuran's voice was still soothing, unsettling the hunter because it was saying things that purebloods just didn't say. This had to be some freak dream. So what was he expected to say? 'You're welcome'? How would he make that sound sincere if what he really wanted to say was more along the line of 'Get the hell out of here and never show up again'?  
>"Thank you for saving my life." Kuran said gently, inclining his head in a bowing gesture and smiling at the hunter with a solemn look on his face.<p>

"Save you... ? Because I let you...?" Zero began.

Wait... This was _his_ fault?

"I had no idea this would happen, Kiryu, honestly, I didn't." The pureblood shrugged slightly. Zero clenched his teeth at how believable and yet offhanded he was letting that sound. He snorted. 'Honesty' and 'vampire' were _not _compatible.  
>Kaname continued unruffled.<br>"I came here expecting you to kill me, I never thought that Yuuki would be right about you... I never expected you... to... care." the soothing voice quieted to an astonished whisper.

Zero shivered at the tone of voice. Was that possible? Kuran didn't do this? Didn't expect this? Seriously?  
>"No. Kiryu, you must believe me - I truly didn't expect this. And... and I am honestly sorry that it was at the cost of your own freedom that you saved me ..."<br>Kuran looked right at him and Zero saw the honesty there. The hunter couldn't help but think that the pureblood was telling some version of the truth right there. The vampire _had_ asked to be killed. It _had_ been the hunter's decision to let him have his blood.  
>Zero groaned internally. Probably the pureblood had better things to do than bind a useless Level D ex-human hunter to himself.<p>

"Sorry." he said gruffly, not knowing whether he was apologizing for getting angry, for not believing him or for getting them both into this mess - maybe it was just an all-in-one apology. His mind was full of crap - things he wasn't supposed to be feeling, uncertainties he wasn't supposed to be having. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he hoped the pureblood would get the hint and just leave.  
>But said vampire surprised the hunter as he slid his slender arms around the muscular torso to hold him gently.<br>Zero stiffened.

No one hugged him. Period.

His hunter senses certainly were not amused. But he couldn't sense anything threatening beyond that, quite the contrary - somehow Zero _knew_ it wasn't meant to be anything but a comforting embrace. Was Kuran trying to comfort him? But before his indignation could get the better of him, the pureblood dropped his forehead onto the hunter's shoulder and Zero _felt_ the vulnerability this gesture was representing. Waves of it seemed to flood him from the pureblood. There was no possessiveness, no hidden agenda. Just an embrace for the sake of comfort, because Kuran needed it. But purebloods just weren't...  
>"There is no reason for you to apologize, Kiryu." Kuran said quietly.<p>

Zero didn't move. He was not used to being hugged. Not for a long time now. There was good reason for that, too. Being this close to someone else did all sorts of things with his senses. His hunter senses were always on guard - the closer he got to someone, the more they alerted him to potential threats, _especially_ with vampires. But there was another reason - much more urgent than that.  
>He would always be thirsty when he was this close to someone else. Always there was the danger of him not being able to control it - he didn't allow that to happen if he could help it. Even though it was in his nature to want to care for others and he just couldn't afford to.<p>

He could smell it - even now, the alluring scent of Kuran's pure blood he had spilled, that was caked across his perfect neck and chest. But he battled it, refusing to let it overwhelm him. It was just another sign of what a monster he had become. Even a harmless thing such as a hug was something he didn't deserve. Even the capability to show a touch of humanity had left him. What had brought him to comfort the pureblood the other day he didn't know himself. There was no humanity inside himself to spare.

Kuran seemed to notice his hesitancy. He pulled away, but it seemed reluctant to the hunter. He ignored the loss of warmth that followed.  
>"I apologize." Kuran said quickly not meeting the hunter's eyes. Zero followed the pureblood's gaze and landed on his hand.<br>"You're bleeding." he remarked.

Aside from the fact that they were both covered in blood, he was right: blood was trickling sluggishly from where the shard of glass was still embedded in the palm of his left hand. It was actually still painful - so Kuran must be feeling it as well, he realized. Zero dug his fingers into the wound and pulled it out of his hand without even flinching.  
>"Sorry 'bout that," he muttered, tossing it to the floor.<br>Kuran smiled at him.

"It's ok." The dark brown eyes looked at him patiently. Zero could feel warmth emanating through his entire body. He knew that Kuran was doing it on purpose, inducing the warmth, but for some reason it felt comforting, it felt... good. Not threatening. He struggled to figure out why he knew it. But before he could decide on whether he would fight it or not, Kuran interrupted him.  
>"Let me?" the pureblood lifted his bloody palm into his own delicate hand.<br>Zero shrugged.

He didn't want to care. He didn't want to acknowledge anything about what Kuran was _making_ him feel, but he couldn't suppress a shudder as the pureblood began to lick the torn skin in his palm. He couldn't help noticing how the pureblood's tongue felt like soft velvet caressing the pain away from his nerve endings. There was no way he could shake the memory of that tongue on his skin as the pureblood had drunk from him. He had to avert his eyes as he saw his own blood on Kuran's lips. Heat began to rise in his body, and Zero fought the disgusting longing he was feeling, fought the desire to lick it off those lips._  
><em>

_I do not want to feel this way..._

It lasted only a few seconds, then his palm was healed. A few seconds later, the back of his hand was healed in similar fashion. But Zero was looking at the floor feeling an embarrassing blush burn his cheeks for how it had stirred undeniable pleasure in him. He was disgusted at himself. His longing was repulsive and entirely uncalled for. He loathed his body for it. But still, it was there. He did not look up, so he didn't expect the pureblood's gentle touch on the torn skin of his face. He flinched at the contact and pulled away suddenly. Those were just scratches - they'd heal. He definitely DID NOT want the pureblood's tongue there. He was feeling strange sensations in him, flickers of thoughts - similar to the kind he'd felt when drinking Kuran's blood. Trying to escape the awkwardness, he spoke.

"You wanted to explain our bond to me, Kuran."

"Kaname."  
>"What?" he asked not getting it.<br>"My name... it's Kaname." the pureblood said gently.  
>When Zero didn't answer he spoke again.<p>

"We're blood bound, Zero. That's about the closest two separate beings can get. Don't you think that justifies using first names? In a sense, you were right to fear mind control. There is nothing..." Zero heard him swallow heavily. Then he continued in a shaky whisper.  
>"If you truly want it, there is nothing I can hide from you... or the other way around... " Zero stayed silent, rooted to the spot. For a long time, the words refused to reach him... like there was something wrong with them... like they weren't true. Detached, Zero almost watched, as they slowly dripped into that dark lake in his mind... dissolving, making no sense. <em>Nothing I can hide... <em>  
>A nightmare come true...<p>

The pureblood continued in a whisper.  
>"Zero, this works both ways..." Chocolate colored eyes fixed his own uncomprehending gaze.<br>"In the same way that I can tear through your mind... if you want it... _you_ can break _mine_. And there is nothing... nothing I can do against it."  
>Maybe it was this whispered admission by someone so powerful, or maybe that hazy lake in the hunter's mind actually had a bottom, because slowly, the words assembled again and made sense. Fierce denial challenged them and his already tense body froze to absolute rigidness. <em>Nothing I can hide... that... breaking a mind... works both ways.<em>..

It sounded like the most horrible nightmare he could imagine. He didn't want it to be true, but he felt the emotions that weren't his own. He refused to acknowledge them. Maybe they'd just go away if he ignored them long enough. He shivered trying to calm down so he would be able to speak.

"You're saying," Zero began slowly in a whisper, "... every thought I have... everything my body feels... you know?" It probably made no real difference... after all the things that had happened to him... maybe this was just one more thing he shouldn't care about.  
>Kaname nodded slowly. "It works both ways. Tell me what I'm feeling, Zero. Tell me what I'm thinking." he whispered.<p>

Zero closed his eyes as though needing to concentrate. But it was unnecessary - he just _knew_. It wasn't like invading another person's mind intentionally. He didn't have to mentally reach out or anything of that sort. It was like a part of his own mind, slightly more distant, as though it was a close memory. It was like an undercurrent of his own thoughts, like static in the background. He just _knew_.

"You're tired, very tired and worn out." He said quietly. "My in-acceptance hurts you and you miss Yuki terribly." his voice caught slightly at her name. "There's regret and guilt... and you tasted her... in me... " the hunter looked up into the sad, dark eyes. "You want me to hold you tight..." he trailed off.

They were so close in his mind - these feelings, they were like his own. He could _feel_ that the pureblood hadn't meant to think that, hadn't meant to let him feel his need for comfort, but he had. For a few strange seconds, the sensations merged and Zero felt the same alien need for comfort. He quickly tried to disentangle himself from it. But he couldn't ignore the plea for comfort. Then he sighed.  
>"We're so screwed." the hunter grimaced.<p>

He reached out awkwardly to hug the pureblood, putting his arms around Kuran... no, Kaname. And he could feel him crying in his mind, could feel the body shake in sobs and then, as the pureblood held onto him for his own much needed comfort, he could feel that this would be the moment when his own eyes should be dropping tears. But he refused himself their relief. He would endure the raging sadness without it. Instead, he concentrated on holding the shaking pureblood whose body appeared to be rather frail for someone so powerful. But then, Zero hardly had any comparison.

He didn't budge as the pureblood clutched him tightly and it seemed as though Kuran had lost the hold on his thoughts, because they entered Zero's mind freely and unbidden. He felt embarrassed to be listening in on something as private as the other vampire's grief for Yuki's death. But he couldn't help noticing that he felt the same in so many ways.

_Yuki. I am so sorry. Forgive me. _

So they held each other because it simply felt good to have this comfort. Because they shared their vulnerability toward each other and their grief at losing Yuki, they shared the same emotion and - as unlikely as it was - on this, there was no dissent between them.


	4. A Cruel Symmetry

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: A Cruel Symmetry<span>**

"You want one, too?" Zero muttered, trying to be polite.

After holding each other for a long time, sleep had claimed them both rather swiftly. Kuran's exhausted pureblood body had given out after not having properly rested for over three weeks, ever since Yuki - and therefore, he, too - had been in agony. Emptied of tears and yet filled with grief he had nodded off in Zero's arms. Slightly taken aback, the hunter had placed him on his own bed - since there was no other place to sleep in his small room. The minute the pureblood had fallen asleep a sudden quiet had engulfed his mind. The instant lack of incessant background noise in his thoughts had startled him. It was a painful reminder of how closely they were connected now. It didn't help to know that it was basically his fault for offering the pureblood to drink, thereby creating the bond in the first place. All in all, he just didn't want to think about that.

The silence had been so peaceful. A few stray emotions that were all his own had wound their way through his thoughts here and there, but everything else - everything confusing - was thankfully quiet. His mind relished that peace. And although his intent had been to remain awake and not give in to sleep with a vampire in his room, he had ended up nodding off in his armchair anyway.  
>His mind may have been at peace briefly, but his body desperately needed to rest. Simultaneously training and hunting took its toll - even on a hunter of the Kiryu bloodline. Yagari was the one who insisted on Zero taking at least one day off a week. And his body would claim every ounce of sleep it could get at those times. Zero preferred it that way - when he was tired he didn't think too much about Yuki, he didn't think too much about Ichiru, he didn't think too much, period. And sometimes, when he was really, really exhausted, he'd even be spared having his nightmares.<p>

Unfortunately, last night he hadn't been that lucky. Panting, he had woken up, bathed in cold sweat with images of his brother refusing to leave his mind. He was still seeing Ichiru bleeding to death on the cold stone floor and calling out to him. He shivered as he pushed the thoughts away. Sleeping curled up in his armchair without a blanket or wearing a t-shirt had done nothing to keep him warm. Neither had that dream. He stretched his limbs, cursing at the resulting cramp.

It was late afternoon - very early morning for vampires. Most active hunters adhered to a nightly schedule as well. Zero was most useful at night anyway, when he could see better than all of the other hunters. Daylight didn't hurt him, but his skin and eyes were more sensitive of it nonetheless. Luckily it was a rainy, gray day outside, so there was hardly any daylight to speak of anyway, even though the hunter hadn't closed the drapes. Angry at himself for falling asleep, leaving himself vulnerable to a pureblood vampire in his room, he looked over to where said pureblood still lay in peaceful slumber. Looking at him like this, remembering him from the night before - one might almost think him to be the completely harmless, good vampire angel Yuki had always claimed him to be.

Zero shook his head - for him, there was no forgetting this was Kuran, the prince of all vampires. Kuran – not Kaname. This was the leech who had humiliated him, ridiculed him – the one to whom he was nothing but a pawn, useful for his schemes to protect his sister. The one for whom he was nothing but a Level D. He was supposed to loathe the pureblood for using him. Every hunter part of his body was telling him so. He was supposed to rejoice at his weakness and spite him.

But he just didn't care.  
>Both of them were monsters - just at different levels.<br>The truth of the matter was that he was a Level D vampire. Even to himself he had to admit that was all he was. His hunter heritage gave him something to do, some form of purpose - but it didn't change what he was.

_It doesn't matter.  
><em>  
>So he didn't hate the bastard. He tried coming to terms with that. But having him here it didn't put him in a good mood, either. It wasn't the fact that Kuran was supposed to be his enemy and was currently sleeping in his bed - while he himself was not - that annoyed him so much. Admittedly, it was irksome but it didn't really fluster him. Sheets could be changed. Or disposed of. Or burned…<p>

No. The thing that annoyed him most was the fact that memories of his life at Cross Academy were coming back to him with full vengeance after he spent so much energy on keeping them locked away. And he'd almost been successful. But now it was all back. All in all it put him in a rather grumpy mood.  
>Be that as it may, he needed answers about this stupid bond. And then he wanted the vampire out of here so he could go on with his life. Or whatever was left of it.<p>

The hunter grimaced - he wouldn't be getting any sleep anymore. He never did after waking from his nightmares unless he drugged himself. And that certainly wasn't an option with a pureblood vampire around. It was too late in the day for that anyway. In a few hours he'd be going to work again. Besides, he was freezing cold. Normally, he would shower to get warm again. But he would wait until the pureblood left. Hopefully, he added to himself. At least, he'd washed the blood off of himself last night. But he could still smell the pureblood's dried blood on Kuran from where he'd clawed at him and bitten him a few hours ago. Zero clenched his teeth. He'd been doing fine until Kuran showed up. What was wrong with him now? He knew he had better control than this, he could feel his eyes were tainted red - they would always burn when that happened.

If it had something to do with this stupid bond… he wouldn't dwell on it, he told himself as he forced the red color to recede from his eyes. Instead, he decided to find a sweatshirt and make some tea. At least it would be warm. He had no kitchen in his apartment, but he did have a water boiler and teabags.  
>It would do.<p>

~{}~

Woken by the sound of boiling water, Kaname opened his eyes to a gloomy day. He briefly wondered why he hadn't closed the drapes, when he took in the scent all around him. It was Zero's. After tasting his exquisite blood last night, he'd recognize that scent anywhere. He raised an eyebrow. He was in the hunter's _bed_...?  
>The events of the night before came back to him.<br>_'I fell asleep in a hunter's arms', _he thought embarrassed - only to realize that Zero had probably heard that. He suppressed a groan and schooled his thoughts.

His assessment of the hunter had been wrong for years. The Level D was actually a rather decent fellow, he thought ruefully. A part of him still couldn't quite believe it. He had always thought Yuki had some weird perspective on him, seeing things in the hunter that weren't there. But she was right – the hunter was very capable of decency. He had even bothered to cover him with his blanket.  
>He moved to get up and - to his relief - quickly realized he was still in his slacks. He also noticed to his chagrin that they were almost just as wet as they had been the night before, due to the fact that they couldn't have dried underneath the blanket. But still, he felt rested and warm - as long as he stayed under the covers. He hadn't slept this much in one piece for three weeks. He'd almost forgotten what that felt like, to be... well, rested.<p>

As though in answer to his musings, the hunter's thoughts, however, conveyed that he obviously hadn't slept well and felt neither rested nor warm. And it was the reason why he was currently making tea. Kaname was about to say something sympathetic when he heard the hunter speak.

"You want one, too?" he was asking him in a muttered voice.  
>Recognizing it as Zero's version of politeness, he answered. "Yes, please."<br>Kaname sat up and immediately winced at the cold. His wet slacks wrapped themselves close around his legs and let him feel the nippy air right away.  
>"Don't you heat your apartment?"<br>The hunter shrugged.

"What for? I only come here to sleep."  
>Kaname shook his head. He'd guessed the hunter wasn't one for luxury - but the pureblood was fairly sure that even ordinary people considered heating to be basic necessity, not a luxury.<br>"If you want, you can have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." Zero didn't look at him, intently studying the label of a teabag.  
>"I would appreciate it." Kaname said quietly. Zero nodded and pulled out a set of clothing. "Bathroom's through that door." the hunter gestured handing him the clothes, still not looking at him.<p>

Kaname thanked him and went to change and wash. He wanted to get the blood off his body, because even when dried, it was an unnecessary lure. When he returned, the hunter wordlessly handed him a cup of steaming liquid.  
>"Thank you." He accepted it gratefully. He sniffed it unobtrusively. Then he carefully tasted it. It was surprisingly good. He smiled happily. He had expected a rather bitter punch-you-in-the-gut kind of hunter potion, but the fragrance was vaguely floral, despite the tea being strong.<p>

"A gift from Yagari-sensei." Zero explained, having heard his trail of thought. He motioned the pureblood to sit in the armchair.  
><em>'It used to be Ichiru's favorite<em>.' Zero hadn't meant to share that, so Kaname pretended not to have heard it, carefully hiding his thoughts as he watched the hunter's scowl soften infinitesimally.

"It's delicious. A wonderful gift." The change in his facial expression was too small to truly notice it if you weren't trained to read other people like the pureblood was. But the emotional input that flooded him through their bond explained more than the hunter cared to share. It was such a tender emotion, so unlike anything he would have believed the hunter capable of. It tore at Kaname to feel the hunter's sadness connected to the reminder of his twin. He had never realized they had been that close. Yet, it puzzled him that there was no anger. Shouldn't Zero be hating the memory of his brother for his betrayal?

The hunter had quickly pushed it from his mind and Kaname tried to repress a grimace when Zero's thoughts turned to the tea concoction he had gotten from Cross. He quickly took another sip of his tea, letting Zero know his thoughts. Cross may have been the best hunter of his days and he was a great headmaster with noble ideals and the knowledge and fervor to uphold them, but his talent had expended right there. It had certainly not spilled over into his cooking abilities.  
>Zero gave a wry smile in agreement.<p>

"So how does this bond thing work?" the hunter asked, deciding to get straight to the point.  
>Kaname sat in the only armchair, wearing one of Zero's t-shirts and jeans. By nature, Kaname would look stunning in whatever he wore - but due to Zero's muscular build and his slender frame, Zero's clothes were a bit large on him. There was just no way his appearance was befitting a pureblood - in jeans and t-shirt a size too large. But they were dry.<p>

He fixed the hunter with an open look. Zero had his fingers stretched around his cup for maximum warmth as he sat on the edge of his bed facing the brunette. He quietly watched the pureblood sipping tea in front of him, waiting for him to respond to one of the most pressing questions that demanded answers.

"You said, I could break your mind. And it worked both ways. What did you mean by that?" Zero demanded to know.  
>Kaname smiled at him. <em>Ever the one for the blunt approach…<em> Zero would prefer clear and straightforward words. The hunter's sense of practicality would probably make this easier on them both, unless, of course, he lost his temper again. But he didn't seem too edgy at the moment. He was simply uncomfortable with a vampire in his room, nothing unusual for a hunter. His slightly stiff posture might be attributed to the cold, but Kaname wasn't fooled and of course, his emotions betrayed him through their bond. At least he wasn't nervously fingering his Bloody Rose, even though he had it close. Kaname nodded, more to himself than to the hunter. Zero needed to know about this – leaving him to find out on his own would be unnecessarily difficult for both of them.

"Consider the bond to be a special place inside our minds that we both have access to. Anything either of us thinks consciously toward that bond, the other will hear. That's basically how speaking into each other's mind works. I do not know if it's truly possible to shut that out, which is why I asked you to stop yelling into my mind last night. That's the conscious part. Then there is also the unconscious part to our connection. Without measures of restraint, everything we think will be known by the other. But you can learn to control yourself to keep thoughts out of the bond consciously. Then I won't hear by accident what you do not wish to share. It takes practice but it is possible."

"How?" Zero demanded, forgetting the question about the mind breaking for the moment.  
>Kaname pondered the question. A self-acquired skill was rather difficult to explain, but perhaps the hunter already knew how to do it and just didn't know it for what it was.<p>

~{}~

"On a hunt, how do you stay focused?" the pureblood asked.  
>Zero scowled. Well, what the hell would he do? - He'd concentrate on the mission objective and once he was in the fight there was no time to think anything else... It was working. When he <em>focused on<em> or _remembered _something he didn't listen in on Kuran. Since their bond was so similar to remembering a close memory, all he had to do was concentrate on something else - preferably something that occupied his mind more thoroughly. Of course, the instant he realized it worked, his concentration broke and the background noise of Kuran's thoughts crowded into him again. He decided to list hunter weaponry to test it. It was the first thing that came to his mind. The pureblood nodded.

"That's how it works. It's just a matter of control. It'll get easier and less forced after a bit. Strong emotions, though... they're different." Kuran continued. The hunter tried again. He was going to have to get used to this soon, well actually more like now, if he wanted to keep his sanity. Having someone else in his thoughts might compromise his ability to concentrate on a hunt. That was unacceptable.  
>He looked at the pureblood. Strong emotions? No need to ask out loud for a closer explanation when the other knew what you were thinking anyway.<p>

Kuran sighed. For a moment, Zero focused on the pureblood. Like a sea of background noise it crowded into him instantly. Trails of sad thoughts about Yuki, thoughts of guilt, musings about things Zero had no idea of - seemingly business related or politics that were over his head, even a flicker of anger made it through to Zero and he felt the need to regain his own control again. Quickly, he resumed listing hunter weapons.  
>Kuran smiled ruefully in answer.<br>"A bond is formed due to strong emotion. Love, hate, or whatever else strong enough. Strong emotions will always seep into the other person - due to their nature. They aren't easily controlled."  
>It made sense to the hunter. He couldn't be sure how much information he would still get out of this conversation, but he might as well go back to the most pressing question. "What about breaking my mind?"<p>

Zero kept a close eye on the pureblood's reaction to the question, but there was nothing there to reveal treachery. All he did was smile ruefully.  
>"All I've explained so far applies to communicating and sharing <em>within<em> the bond. But you can go beyond it. And then you can really walk into the other's mind if you chose to. It takes much concentration and a certain amount of willpower. But as I said - if you truly want it, there is nothing that can stop you - even the natural barriers in my mind will not keep you. The only choice you have to make is whether you want to break or endure the defenses."

"Break or endure defenses?"

"Crossing a person's natural barriers causes pain, unless they're purposefully lowered - similar to what you did when Yuki spoke to you. When walking your bond mate's mind without their consent, you can either chose to endure the pain, thereby causing none to the person you're entering or you can force them down, though this results in pain for the other. When you've crossed those barriers, the mind is open to you - either to go through it, or to alter it or whatever else it is you're inside it for. Normally, anyone trying to enter your mind must first find access to it somehow and then overcome the primary natural barrier. The person you're bonded to already has access to your mind through the shared bond, meaning that the defensive barriers are also only secondary defenses, if you will. If you willingly chose to break through them, there is nothing I can do to stop you or vice versa. Of course, if it went so far as to physically inflict damage, both will feel the pain. We will have to trust one another not to purposefully want to hurt each other."

_Trust? A vampire? A pureblood vampire?_  
>"Zero, what would I gain by breaking your mind?"<br>"What do I know?" _Since you seem to have so many, maybe you just like having slaves._  
>Zero watched the chocolate colored eyes narrow in anger and knew the pureblood had heard his thoughts. But Zero wasn't intimidated. He looked straight at the pureblood, daring him to tell the truth about what he was to him, daring him to be honest and just say out loud that he was no more than a fucking slave to his royal ass.<p>

Kuran seemed to resign. He shook his dark hair in denial. Then he sighed.  
>"As I've already said, I have no interest in breaking your mind. Zero, you're my bond mate now - if anything, I need you healthy and strong."<br>_What? Demure and servile not good enough anymore?_ But this time, Zero deemed it less clever to let the pureblood hear that and hid his thoughts.  
>Kuran continued in a candid tone. "Besides, you seem to forget the most important thing – I depend on you as well. As much as you disapprove of trusting a <em>vampire<em> – I am new at entrusting the sanity of my mind to a _hunter_."

Zero scowled. The pureblood was probably playing with him, knowing how to get at him from the right angle. If so, then he was right. The hunter's sense of honor was too great. Even the suggestion that as a hunter he would violate what was entrusted to him hurt his pride. Well, he would prove him wrong, then. Even if it was a vampire's mind… His body may be that of a vampire, but his hunter's pride had yet to yield.

"Lucky for you, hunters are not like vampires." He growled in answer. And really, he had no interest at all in breaking into _that_ mind. No knowing what dirty secrets he might find. There was nothing he wanted to see; even the thought of wanting to do such a thing was disgusting.  
>"What the hell is the whole mind-raping thing good for, anyway?"<p>

Even though Zero hadn't really wanted an answer, the pureblood seemed to take him seriously. "You may have other reasons to enter your bond mate's mind, other than causing harm, Zero. For example, I can wake you up from a coma. And since my life depends on yours that is not without importance."  
>Zero snorted. "Like I'd fall into a coma…"<p>

"Then you don't get injured during hunting?" Kuran prodded innocently.  
>It was Zero's turn to narrow his eyes. "You stay out of my life, pureblood…"<br>"That would be rather difficult, since my mind is tied to yours and vice versa." Said pureblood answered nonchalantly. Zero had a feeling he was enjoying pointing out the obvious a little too much.

~{}~

"So, if I die you go insane again?" Zero asked bluntly, catching the pureblood off guard.  
>Kaname flinched, hoping it hadn't been that obvious. "Yes." he said quietly, suddenly serious again. Even if he'd enjoyed irking the hunter, there was nothing amusing about this, actually. He didn't like the way that sounded. But the hunter was right. If Zero was killed, then he'd fall back into that state of madness. Maybe worse, since this bond was apparently stronger. Kaname looked into the amethyst eyes that showed no emotion. He probed their bond, but only cool rationality greeted him. Would it be the same for the hunter if he died?<br>"So I'm your weakness." Zero stated. That sounded cruel. Cruel, but accurate.

"If somebody wants to kill you, all they need to do is kill me. And with that knowledge, all they would have to do, is blackmail you with me." the hunter said. Well, the assessment was correct, but Kaname couldn't believe that there was no emotion attached to that statement either. Didn't Zero care at all? Wait, he knew the hunter cared... he had felt it, tasted it. Their bond was proof of it. He cared for Yuki, even for him. Yeah, he cared enough to comfort him, re-instill purpose and then offer his blood and life... It was impossible that he didn't care. He remembered what the hunter had thought in his initial reactions to their bond. _Sure, you idiot - he won't even waste the words to tell you that you're worth nothing. _Indeed, the hunter was a caring person - but not for himself.

"You don't care at all for yourself?" he just had to ask. Intently, he watched as the hunter shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.  
><em>The question is not so much if Zero cares for himself, but rather, how much would the hunter sacrifice to save both their lives? <em>  
><em>How much would the pureblood himself sacrifice?<em>  
>He had no answer to that.<p>

"I'm your weakness as well." Kaname said quietly.  
>The hunter snorted. "So, besides being in each other's mind hearing inappropriate thoughts, being able to break into the other's mind without trouble and being each other's weakness... Does this bond thing have any benefits at all?"<br>Kaname chuckled. _How did he do it?_ On the one hand, it took seconds for him to get under his skin with his attitude and then it took only seconds to make him laugh. How? He pointed out the worst there was to be found in the situation in a most obvious way and made him laugh about it anyway. Well, chuckle, not laugh – for a pureblood it was rather a disgrace to laugh out loud.

"There is one benefit. Over time we can let our powers merge..." Kaname started.  
>"You're kidding." Zero scoffed. But Kaname continued to look at him with a calm expression. The hunter stared back at him, one eyebrow raised. "Seriously? So I get to do pureblood stuff? And you get… whatever... nothing I have to give?"<br>There it was again. He was making him chuckle.

"Not quite. We combine ourselves to something new... similar to how the bond is a space in and of itself that we both can access. But that doesn't happen often. It takes years or hundreds of years and I wouldn't know if in our case it applies..." Zero looked at him questioningly.  
>"That form of fusion requires a certain amount of... devotion... to each other."<br>The hunter blanched a shade.

"Creepy." was all the verbal reaction he could get from the hunter. He definitely shared his view there. Their emotions mirrored each other in discomfort making it difficult to reign them in from their bond. But slowly, Kaname felt the hunter getting a grip on himself to ask more questions. Kaname was rather impressed on Zero's quick learning. He was beginning to keep more thoughts to himself than he was sharing - he was making tremendous progress in a very short time.

It had been the right decision, he decided, to put himself at the hunter's disposal for all the questions he might have. This way, they might be able to sort this out and come to terms with the new situation. The hunter seemed to be thinking along the same line.  
>"So beside all this mind-crap and pain sharing, can we go on? I mean, can we go on living like we have? Me here, a hunter; and you in your life... with whatever it is you do?"<br>Kaname had feared that question would come. He shook his head.

"Why not?" Zero demanded a little sharply.  
>"Try it." Kaname said weakly. Though his voice did, his thoughts didn't stop there, <em>'Try for a day. Tomorrow I'll pick up the pieces...'<em>  
>"I heard that." Zero growled.<br>"Wasn't my choice." Kaname retorted. Both knew he meant that in a double sense. They spent a few seconds trying to not let the anger get the better of them. Calm returned slowly.  
>"Wait. We have to move in with <em>each other<em>?" Zero asked incredulously.

Kaname sighed deeply then squared his shoulders to look straight at the hunter. He knew Zero would rather hear blunt honesty than sugarcoated diplomacy.  
>"We can be parted for a few hours, a day maybe. It should be no problem for you to go on a hunt... but try not to get hurt on purpose..." The hunter only lifted an eyebrow, an expression of 'You're kidding me' on his face. Kaname understood it only too well. But then, obviously Zero understood immediately what he'd meant to say - every injury would hurt Kaname, too. While doing whatever else he was doing... The pureblood caught Zero's thought of <em>'I hope he doesn't do anything too painful for a living..."<em>

"Don't worry. The most painful wound I'll usually come up with is a paper cut."  
>The hunter raised an eyebrow and then snorted. Sure, a pureblood with a paper cut...<br>"A few hours will be fine. However," Kaname continued."..., after about a day or two it will become unbearable for both of us."  
>"Unbearable, how?" Zero asked slowly and warily.<p>

"Being separated from your bond mate causes pain. We depend on each other, Zero." Kaname said simply. "Most likely you will need my blood regularly, just as I'll come to depend on yours as well." Kaname watched the hunter process the information. A wave of disgust went through his mind. Then denial. A lot of it. Kaname shook his head. The thirst would come, it was inevitable. But Zero would find that out soon enough. It would be the same for the pureblood as well.

"There is also one more thing you should know." Kaname said solemnly. Zero gave him a look filled with dissatisfaction. "I would like to add that, well, even if we _can_ stay apart for a while - if we drag it out too long, reunion will be rather awkward."  
>Zero narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?" his voice had a hostile edge to it. Kaname couldn't really blame him. Being amiable with Zero might work out fine somehow, but it did have limits.<p>

"Our bodies might demand more closeness than we're willing to give." Kaname said trying hard not to betray just how uncomfortable he felt about that. But, of course, Zero knew anyway.  
>The hunter blushed fiercely, denial all over his face.<p>

Kaname had no doubt that the hunter would fight his body's urges to the last bit of his existence. As silently as he could, he prayed that that would be the case for himself, too. However, the ache of needing to know that the other was near was a _very_ strong one. Basically, they had no choice. They would have to live close to each other. Certainly, they could not share this small room. They'd go insane in a matter of hours. "I'm offering for you to stay at the Kuran mansion, in rooms of your own, of course." Kaname added knowing that the hunter found the entire subject difficult to deal with.  
>Zero said nothing. He wasn't over the denial yet. "Whatever... I'll think about it."<p>

Kaname nodded. "I will return before the morning, ok?"  
>The hunter shrugged, then he obviously tried to be polite. So he nodded. "Alright. But I will be working today." Zero said, checking his watch. He still had a little time to get ready.<br>Kaname nodded. "I will try to keep out of the bond." Then he left quietly.

~{}~

Much to Zero's irritation, it was only minutes before he felt it. With Kuran out the door, his body seemed to want to drag itself toward the pureblood. And with every passing minute it only got worse. The ache was like the thirst for blood - only a little duller, perhaps and instead of being in his throat it was physically located in his heart. The longer he was alone, the more he longed for Kuran's company for no apparent reason. He didn't even like the guy. Seriously, what _was _this bond good for?

Yeah - he would have to move into proximity of the pureblood. No denying that. He was physically almost incapable of moving from where he was sitting on the bed if it wasn't going to be where Kuran had gone. What a price to pay for not wanting to kill the guy... he thought ruefully.  
><em>"Why didn't you?"<em>  
>He knew this was Kuran in his mind.<em><br>_

_"I'm sorry," _he apologized. _"I know you prefer solitude."_  
>For some reason hearing the other in his mind lightened the ache considerably, if not completely. Zero didn't know if he should be relieved or be offended that the pureblood was lightening his pain. But he just knew Kuran felt the same. He couldn't find the means to be annoyed at the interruption. Crap, this was so weird. Well, they'd best learn to cope as fast as possible. This appeared to be a permanent thing, so the earlier he learned how to live with it, the sooner he could go on having some kind of life of his own again.<em><br>_

_"Had I known this would happen I surely wouldn't have..." _he retorted betraying just how hard he found the whole situation. The pureblood's answer was as prompt as it was annoyingly accurate.  
><em>"No, you would have done it anyway."<em>  
>Zero cursed ".<em>... yeah… I'm just that kind of idiot."<em>  
>Kuran's mental voice was amused. <em>"There's nothing wrong with being kind-hearted, you know."<em>  
><em>"Doesn't make me less of an idiot,"<em> the hunter retorted. _And with vampires around, it usually gets you killed, _he thought to himself.  
><em><br>"So why didn't you kill me?" _Kuran repeated inquisitively.  
>Zero rolled his eyes mentally. What did it matter? <em>"Life just goes on whether you like it or not."<br>"You did it to watch me hurt...?" _the reply wasn't angry, just perhaps a little sad.  
>The hunter snorted. <em>"Like I have nothing better to do... You idiot. You think I'm a sadistic bastard like you?" <em>  
><em>"If you hate me so bad why bother to save me?" <em>Kuran retorted.  
>A small silence followed. How was Kaname so good at pushing his buttons? For some reason, he just pissed him off. Zero took a deep breath. Fine, let's try the civil way.<em><br>_

_"Look, I... I just thought no one deserves to hurt like that. It's not like I don't know how it is. I wanted it to go away. I don't know, it never occurred to me that you were actually serious about dying. You don't seem to be the type for giving up."_  
>Kuran appeared to be surprised at that reply. His anger in their bond dissipated.<br>_"You didn't think about the trouble you'd get for killing me?"_

Zero shrugged his shoulders. _"No... wouldn't have mattered anyway,"_ he muttered. He was now energetic enough to pace around his room and rather glad for it. He was slowly adjusting to the ache in his body. Working like this would definitely be a challenge.  
><em>"You don't care that they'd have torn you to pieces?"<em> the pureblood asked incredulously.  
><em>"No." <em>Zero didn't even care to know who 'they' were.

Kuran seemed baffled for some reason._ "Doesn't self-preservation occur in your vocabulary?"_  
>Zero was getting very tired of this psychology-interrogation. <em>"Shut up. Of course it does. I'm a hunter - killing vampires is my job. If I'm attacked and I can't defend myself it's my own fault, if I die then that's what happens. Why do you care anyway?"<em>  
>Kuran sighed. <em>"I'm bound to you and you don't even take care of yourself. Now I have to take care of..."<em>  
><em>"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF!" <em>Zero yelled out loud and into Kuran's head.  
><em>"Thank you for the headache." <em>the pureblood growled in return.  
>Zero snorted annoyed. <em>Stupid vampire!<em> Then he reminded himself to focus. He needed a shower and had to get to work.

~{}~

As the sun began to set, Kaname walked slowly along the streets of the small town, keeping his aura muted so no one would notice him. This was hunter territory. Technically, it wasn't like vampires weren't allowed in, but the hunters were within their rights to question all vampires on their intentions and refusing them or worse - lying - would result in diplomatic difficulties, to put it mildly. So he kept his aura down and enjoyed the silence. There wouldn't be Level E's here and there wouldn't be other vampires around. That would give him a few moments of solitude.

He really needed a few moments by himself. He had to contemplate and come to terms with how his life had changed so radically in just a few hours. The asphalt was still wet from the pouring rain, but the clouds were lifting and the crisp air smelled fresh and clean as it usually did after an intense storm. It was a little chilly in just a t-shirt and jeans and Zero's clothes were a little too casual for his liking, but they served as a very good reminder as to whom he'd owe his life for the rest of his days.

The rest of his days - what were they worth without her? An endless cycle of millenia without her, agonizing in their slowness. A long life ticking by, second by second, while he was bound to his _duty_. A duty to meaningless pawns. At least that's how he should view them. But even now he couldn't see them that way.

Maybe because he had spent much of his life protecting Yuki as a human, he had learned to see her human view on the world. No pureblood should bother about mere humans, or ex-humans, for that matter. But he had not been brought up that way. Now, to him, humans weren't just food. They were sentient, emotional beings and they were terribly frail. They lived for a few short years with astounding vigor only to die after hoping to have accomplished something. Humans were fragile. Like Yuki's heart.

Kaname shivered. He knew about mortality. Yes, purebloods were immortal - but only as long as they weren't killed. Some of the older purebloods had lived too long to understand that, believing themselves to be gods, legitimate rulers of supposedly lower beings. Kaname had watched his father die, he had been there for Yuki when his mother died and now he had watched her die as well.  
>He had lost his parents, his sister and the love of his life. All that waste of precious life, all that blood that had been spilt. They were all dead now - even though all of them were supposed to have been immortal. Now he was the only one left. He was alone.<p>

_Why didn't you kill me, Zero?_

No, pureblood vampires were no gods, they perished like every living creature did, leaving behind no more than a human would, and where humans at least left bodily remains, a vampire would turn to nothing but glittering ashes. He had no more reason for arrogance - all vampires could be destroyed, killed and forgotten. It just hurt him deeply that Yuki had died for something he wouldn't have hesitated to give to her.

At least he had many of Yuki's memories in himself. And he thought he understood what it was she wanted to tell him with her last breath. She would want him to live on, to uphold all the things that she believed he did out of charity. Creating the Academy was only for her sake - he had never meant it to continue. But if it was her wish, then he would comply. He would make Yuki's heart the reason for himself to live.

Yes, he decided. He would try to live up to the gentleness in her heart. He would make sure that she didn't perish without leaving a trace. It was all he could do - to at least try, to try to instill in himself something only she had. True, he understood humans to be more than food - but only Yuki had brought all that too him. All that darkness residing inside him, the beast he was - he had never shown it to her, though she could have seen it, had she only chosen to look. But she had always seen the best in him and ultimately that had always brought out the best in him.

Sure, vampire society frowned upon a pureblood without restraint, but ultimately they could do nothing against it - and in reality, they needed the purebloods to live on. Once the purebloods died, they were bound to decay. So in the end, a pureblood was the law. And no one could stop them, unless it was a stronger pureblood. And currently, Kaname was the strongest there was. He could do as he pleased. There was nothing to stop him if he decided to destroy the entire Vampire Council. If he tore down cities, started wars among states, left a trail of ruin and destruction.

He judged the hunters to be a small threat to himself. There would be damage – yes. But ultimately, if he really didn't care about anyone but himself, he had power most of them couldn't even dream of. If he chose to, he could do whatever he wanted. But he always adhered to Yuki's wish. She had been the one reason he would try to be civil.  
>Yet it had not been enough, he thought in defeat. It was the hunter she had ultimately craved acceptance from. What he hadn't been able to understand before was now vividly clear in his memory - or actually it was Yuki's memory that he had obtained through her blood when she died.<br>Zero - he had seen the hunter from her point of view in the last drops of her blood. He had seen what he was to her. Kaname shook his head. So he would try then, try his best to adhere to her last wish. To keep Zero safe.

Perhaps she might have turned out differently, had Yuki never been human. Perhaps she might have turned out to be just another spoiled pureblood vampire princess. But the way things had gone, even when he'd changed her back, she had retained those traits. He'd seen her power. But she'd never been stuck-up because of it. She'd actually been rather timid around the other vampires. In vampire society, her caring nature and shyness may have been considered a weakness - but Kaname knew it was her greatest strength. She was a Kuran. There was nothing weak about her.

Yuki... she'd been so beautiful, so caring, so lovely. Refusing to cry, Kaname only felt his chest tighten painfully. Never again, would he see her smile, never again would she run up to hug him. He would not believe that she'd not been happy with him at all. Whenever she was joyful, all the flowers in the vases of the Kuran mansion had blossomed, the colors in every room radiated more brilliantly and all the lights had shone twice as bright as they technically could. Perhaps initially, she herself had not known that her heart truly didn't belong to Kaname...

The pureblood closed his eyes at this. Could he be faulted for her death? He had not hurt her, had not caged her - she'd been free to do as she wished. Kaname had placed her at the center of his life, hopefully without choking her - he'd have done anything for her. Anything.  
>Oftentimes, he would just stand and watch her from the shadow of a curtain or tree as she sat by one of the fountains in their gardens. Masking his presence and keeping from their bond he would smile as she played with the puppy she adored. Contrary to their usual reaction to vampires, most animals did not fear her. Who would? She was beautiful and gentle. Never had she drunk from someone other than himself except once - the one time she had taken from Zero to prove to him what she was. And now Kaname knew that that moment had haunted her daily because she loved him. She had never wished to harm anyone.<p>

Kaname realized he'd walked as far as the outskirts of the city. He hadn't been paying too much attention to his surroundings. Everything was quiet and peaceful in this small town and he'd been lost in his memory. He sat down on a bench at a small stream. The trickling of the water reminded him painfully of Yuki and the fountain. Her fountain.  
>Yuki had never failed to capture him. So he'd never stopped watching her as he'd always done even as she was still human. He usually made sure she would not notice him. He hadn't known she could sing so beautifully until he stood there in the shadow listening. He had cried that night for the first time since he was a child. He had cried because it was so beautiful and because seeing her he was reminded of their wonderful mother. And that was both painful and beautiful.<p>

He didn't want to cry about it now. Not anymore. She was untouchable to him. Pure as the fresh white snow she was named after. He had gotten a chance to see it. For that he was glad. Wiping away his tears he smiled to himself. There had always been something about her he had never understood, had never been able to reach. She had been pure, gentle and bright - too dazzling for him and only now that she was gone, did many things about her even make sense to his mind. For someone who always sought out the strategically beneficial position, delved to understand ulterior motives and proceeded to counter anticipated disadvantages, a mind such as Yuki's defied all he had learned to expect. He had always felt that she was too good for him. He hadn't wanted to turn her and even though none of her charm and personality had been lost, he still felt that in doing so, he had violated something precious.

He listened attentively as the little stream trickled so beautifully reminding him of her.  
>The urge to possess her had been enormous - but he had resisted. Never had he wanted to force her to do anything she didn't want. They had been married but they hadn't shared a bed. He hadn't dared to even ask her if she wanted to. To the rest of the world she was his lover and mate. But to him she remained something more precious - his pure sister, though now a pureblood with the memories of terrible bloodshed. He would always blame himself for not being able to keep that pain from her.<p>

Kaname could not help it as his thoughts strayed to the past again, forgetting the stream. It had been hard - seeing her full memories and emotions. The memories she had shared with him were - in a way - the most painful emotional experience he'd ever been through. Especially the part about the hunter she loved. They had shown Zero to be a caring person. Gruff, closed and forbidding, but also caring, reliable and loyal. Kaname could now see all the things she had shared with the hunter. He had known that Zero had had her blood more than once. Never would he forget the hunter's expression as he realized what he'd done the first time he'd bitten her.

"Was her blood that delicious?"

Now his own words seemed cruel and heartless. But back then, he had only known that Zero had taken away what should have been his. It was his privilege to bite Yuki, not some ex-human's. Now, looking back, he could hardly believe Zero had even stopped of his own accord in the state he was in. It was one of the reasons he hadn't killed him. Yes, he had then drunk more of Yuki's blood. Kaname knew of it every single time. But he hadn't known about how many times he had turned her offer down, eyes swirling crimson, clutching his throat, clearly on the verge of losing it. Now, looking back on it through Yuki's eyes, he had respect for him - the thirst for her blood after knowing its taste must have been devastating. But he hadn't given in nearly as many times as Kaname had thought he would.

Maybe it was that, too that had formed the bond - Yuki's memory of him inside the pureblood - just like her taste inside of the hunter's blood. Perhaps, it really was entirely Yuki's doing that had brought them together after all. If that was her wish - if Zero was so important to her, then surely he would do his best to help him. After all, it hadn't been his choice to become what he was.

_'I promise, Yuki, even if he hates me - I will protect him. For you.'_

Leaving the trickling stream was almost like leaving a piece of Yuki behind. But the thought that he would remember her every single time he heard a stream flowing somehow made him smile again.

~{}~

Zero made his way to the Hunter Association. He didn't like going there, preferring to get his assignments over the phone and delivering reports with the mail, but obviously there was a larger problem to be discussed and they wanted all active hunters there. Disgruntled, he moved his feet around the shallow puddles of rain water.  
>The entire town was hunter territory. It made the town fairly quiet at night. There were usually no vampires around and most hunters were working in the field or in their office. Zero lived at the edge of the town - the Association had made it clear they wanted to keep an eye on him. He knew very well they didn't mean his protection but his state as a potential Level E, but he didn't care. If he lost it, he agreed he didn't want to be a danger. At least it was all in walking distance.<p>

He sighed. Of course, now that he had had Kuran's blood, his pointless existence would continue for quite a while longer. Not that he would tell anyone at the Association about it. What would he say? _Oh yeah, my life's bound to a vampire – a pureblood vampire – I might as well be telling the enemy every hunter secret I know. _That wouldn't go over too well. He didn't even want to think about it.

But the gnawing thoughts just wouldn't let up. The more he paid attention to it, the more he realized his senses were better. The street lamps annoyed him because they were too bright against the dark as he kept his eyes out of their direct light. The noise of occasional cars rushing by seemed to roar louder in his ears and he could sense people and hunters from much farther away than he could two days ago: the heightened senses, the growing strength. He could feel it – there was no way to deny it. He had even more _vampire_ inside himself now. He cursed quietly. It was just like at Cross Academy. The stupid pureblood had brought everything back that he hadn't wanted to remember.

He had been used. But he had allowed himself to be used. For her. He had allowed Kuran to make use of his guilt and shame - his guilt at the loss of his parents on that terrible night, his shame of not being able to defend them. His guilt at being what he was because of it, his guilt at being alive and of course, above all, his guilt at drinking from her. What would they think of him? His parents, who had placed within him their hopes at becoming one of the strongest hunters. Would they even be able to look at him now? But they were dead. Gone from his life. And every time he thought of them, all he saw was blood. Puddles of it everywhere… All that blood that had been spilled. How their lives had been snuffed out. Just like that.

And the only family he had had left was Ichiru. The bother who hated him, the brother who betrayed him. The one whom Zero couldn't hate. He had always sworn to protect him, but ultimately, he had killed him, had accepted his sacrifice to save her. Yuki.  
>And now she had died because she loved him. All their blood was on his own hands. And it was crushing him.<p>

_Why didn't you just drain me, Kuran? Why didn't you kill me?_

But here he was, still alive. Could he ever make it up to them? Live up to their expectations? How could his parents ever be proud of their monster of a son?  
>He looked up at the old building. Now was not the time for such thoughts. He closed his eyes briefly to focus on his work. He was a hunter. It was all that was left - at least, if there was anything useful he could do then it was to rid the world of madness-driven vampires. Vampires such as himself. But even so, he would never be trusted as one of them. Expecting warm welcome here was as pointless as his life. And they were right in that. He was nothing but a monster. But now was not the time for regret. Now was time for his job. And he intended to do it. He breathed deeply and entered the building.<p>

~{}~

"Seiren."  
>Just the quiet word was enough and she appeared in front of him, bowing. Most of the time, he would simply feel her presence - she was good at what she did. Every now and then he would see her. Of course, if he'd specifically look for her, there was no way she could hide - but she always improved - it got more difficult every time.<br>"Kaname-sama?"

He smiled. He could easily see through Seiren's mask, even if no one else could - that included other purebloods as well. She was excellent at hiding her emotion. But Kaname knew her well by now. He could see she was happy to see him in good health and without traces of madness.  
>She was raised to serve with complete devotion. As a Preatorian, Kaname's safety was her top priority. She took pride only in fulfilling her duty toward him to the best of her ability.<p>

"I have formed a new bond. Zero Kiryu is my bond mate now - therefore his safety is my safety." Seiren did not need many words. He had tried in earlier days to encourage a more companionable relationship, but her status was ingrained into her so deeply that nothing changed. She was born to serve. Literally. Anything else was unnatural to her.  
>"I understand, Kaname-sama." She bowed.<p>

Kaname's eyes twinkled. There had been a faint trace of amazement in her face at the hunter's name. But no hostility. That was good. She was absolutely loyal to himself – as a pureblood, she would protect him to the best of her abilities and with the hunter bound to him, she would protect him as well. But it was good to see she personally harbored no grudge toward him. She spoke again.  
>"You are being followed. How do you wish for me to proceed?"<br>"How many?" The question was unnecessary – he knew the answer himself, but better ask to be safe that they both were on the same page.

"Three. They remain at the outskirts of the Hunter Territory."  
>"I see. I suspect the Council."<br>Seiren nodded.  
>"Incapacitate them without inflicting damage. Send them to sleep for 24 hours."<br>"Of course, Kaname-sama." She bowed again.  
>"Thank you, Seiren."<p>

She was as good as invisible again. Kaname smiled - she would never have allowed the hunter to kill him. That was why he'd sent her off - he had made sure she would never have made it in time. But now she was stoically back at his side to fulfill her duty toward him. She slipped away quietly and his thoughts turned to the threat at hand.

There was a reason he was being tracked. He needed to know if they Council was worried only because he had lost his mate and was a potential hazard, or if there was more to it. Politics didn't rest. And as usual, they were all breathing down his neck. He would have to make an appearance at his office. But he needed to change first.  
>It seemed, mourning time was over.<p> 


	5. An Unprecedented Return

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** I'm still amazed at all of your reviews - thank you so much. Hope the chapter isn't too long and I added enough line spacing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: An Unprecedented Return<span>**

The blond noble sat in a large plush couch, his blue eyes gazing at the newest issue of a popular manga resting in his lap. He loved manga – and he loved this story in particular. But now he wasn't even seeing the ink on the page. The usually cheerful noble had it all - a job, a promising relationship and - after his inheritance - money to buy almost anything he desired. All the comforts he required were there. But for once, Takuma Ichijo was not smiling. The house he sat in was currently empty, void of life. He had left the lights on in the hopes that it would make him feel better. He had even turned on a random internet radio stream to feel some kind of life in the quiet place. But the emptiness refused to yield. There was no reason for him to be here – yet he lingered. It was foolish, perhaps, but he would not give up. Not yet.

It was only about twenty-four hours ago that - silently, with a heavy heart - he had watched the pureblood depart. Deep down inside, he hoped against hope but his mind kept telling him it was futile. Logically, he knew that the pureblood had gone to find his death to end the madness. For two weeks he had been present as Kaname slowly descended into the loss of his bond mate and sister.

Of course, Takuma mourned the loss of Yuki as well. The Kuran princess had been generous and kind unlike many other spoiled pureblood women. Having been human for so long had left its mark on her personality. And though others whispered about it behind her back as though it was some kind of weakness, Takuma had found her to be anything but weak. She was merely inexperienced and shy. She simply hadn't treated anyone with arrogance, but that had nothing to do with her actual strength. She was kind and gentle, though her temper was a lot quicker to flare than her brother's. Especially during the beginning, while she was still unaccustomed to her powers, glass objects in the mansion seemed to have a remarkably short span of existence. But there were also other occasions; whenever she was delighted or joyful - even at small things - the place had lit up with her happiness. Her heart had been strangely child-like. Takuma was truly very sad for her loss. But still, Kaname had a closer place to his heart; maybe because he had known him so much longer.

To have to watch someone so close to him suffer like that was heartbreaking for the noble. Every day he had dared to approach the pureblood – technically defying Kaname's will each time – to help him with the untouched stack of documents piling up. The pureblood had barely acknowledged his presence. With Kaname hardly doing anything at all, Takuma had begun to realize what a workload the pureblood usually managed. But even trying to keep up with all of it hadn't remotely been enough to take his mind off the pureblood's state.

Every day it had gotten worse. The aura descending over Kuran mansion had been devastatingly depressing. It hadn't been long before Takuma had seen himself forced to send away most of the staff because of their susceptibility to it. The noble was fairly sure the pureblood wouldn't have wanted them to commit suicide because of his aura. So he had dismissed them all except for two more resilient women. Kaname hadn't even noticed their absence. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, and he had repeatedly refused Takuma's blood – confessing to him there was no way he could stop once he started. He had downed half a year's worth of blood tablets in a week. But there had been nothing he could do to elevate the pain.

Takuma's gaze slowly wandered across the Victorian-style windows where the glass had cracked under Kaname's wavering control. Actually, hardly any glass object had remained intact at all. The state of Kuran mansion mirrored its owner's deteriorating condition. The pureblood had been on the verge of losing it entirely, when Takuma had caught sight of him stumbling toward the vaulted cellar like a hunted animal with cracks in the walls following him like a pack of wolves. Takuma had dismissed the remaining staff that day, knowing Kaname was truly dangerous now.

The entire mansion had shaken in its foundation as though there was an earthquake. For two days, Kaname had locked himself inside the cellar; Takuma still wasn't sure what he had been doing during that time, but his theory was that he seemed to be exhausting his power without doing too much damage. The walls of the south wing had collapsed, burying most of what had once belonged to Yuki under a heap of rubble.  
>Still, Takuma had refused to leave. He wouldn't leave the pureblood's side in such a state. No matter how dangerous it was for himself. The next time he had seen Kaname, the pureblood had tried to return to his room. Barely able to stand, let alone walk, Takuma and Seiren had half carried him the rest of the way after finding his shaking body in a feverish heap on the stairs.<p>

Remembering that, Takuma's eyes filled with tears. He had never seen the beloved pureblood in such a state. It had shot straight to his heart. Even now it still did. No one should have to suffer like that. He and Seiren had taken turns nursing the malnourished body back to health, knowing that only blood would provide what he needed; but still, even with his skin ashen and eyes swirling crimson, Kaname had refused their blood.

Days later, when the pureblood was able to walk again, Takuma had wondered at his suddenly low energy level, but he hadn't dared to ask. The pureblood should have been close to full strength again. Instead, his normally brilliant aura had seemed artificially suppressed. It was that night that he had told Seiren to leave for South America and had softly said goodbye to Takuma. The small smile he had forced at those words had said it all. Kaname did not expect to return. And sadly enough, neither did Takuma expect him to.  
>A tear made its way down the noble's cheek. Kaname had known. It was over. He had sternly sent Aido, Kain, Rima and Ruka away two days before Yuki died, telling them Yuki was getting better and he wanted them on a four-week holiday. Takuma's instructions were to keep them from knowing what happened until everything had resolved itself – one way or another.<p>

So he had kept quiet until now. Tomorrow, he would have to tell them. They would be heartbroken. And angry at him. Takuma shook his head. He wasn't Aido or Ruka, he wasn't completely infatuated with Kaname, but he loved the pureblood very dearly as a friend. If for a noble there ever could be friendship with a pureblood – then Takuma had it – or had had it – with Kaname. He would rather have the pureblood back than all the wealth he inherited from his deceased grandfather. He wanted the pureblood's reassuring aura around again, the solemn safety he always radiated. He wanted the simple things back – the fact that it all appeared so easy when Kaname was taking care of everything. It wasn't like Takuma didn't have a lot of work to do. But it was different if you just followed the orders or if you had to give them. Following Kaname was easy. He was clear, realistic and – for a pureblood – fairly lenient. Who else would have put up with Aido for that long without giving him a torturous death?

Kaname hadn't only been a friend – he had been his protector. Nobles were keyed to the pureblood they served. Without Kaname, they were leaderless. After a pureblood's death, the nobles that had served him were free game. Any pureblood could claim them. Unless they served the Vampire Council, of course. But even that could not truly protect them if a pureblood set their eyes on getting what they wanted.

As an Ichijo, he was expected to serve the Council – but Takuma couldn't picture it. The lot of backstabbing liars had done nothing to gain his trust during the time he served Kaname. All he ever saw them do was – at best – to meddle with affairs that were none of their business. Watching them do everything they could to sabotage the pureblood's plans at peace with the humans angered Takuma. But he refused to serve another pureblood. Only to Yuki could he have imagined a closer connection, but without her...

Through his tears, he pulled out the envelope from underneath his manga, fingering it without pulling out the sheet of paper within. The letter had come today – as though the Council's blood hounds knew about every step the pureblood took. As though they knew Kaname wouldn't return. The Council wanted him. They preferred powerful nobles without attachment to a pureblood. If Kaname really was dead then he was an obvious choice – before he was claimed by others. Besides, his grandfather had been in the Council – they were obviously hoping to be able to bend the grandchild toward similar intents to carry on the legacy. Such offers were a one-time only, so with bitter regret in his heart he had accepted. As of tomorrow he would be part of that same Council he loathed. He knew the politics. But he didn't even want to think about it.

So many nobles would do anything to be a member of that Council, but Takuma only wanted Kaname back. He could almost feel the bright and steady pulse the pureblood's aura exuded whenever he was near. Takuma sniffed quietly in the empty room. It did nothing to keep the shameful tears at bay. But there was no one there to see the unseemly tears, unbecoming for his status. He remembered that strong aura so clearly. He would never feel it again – and in wanting it to return so much, he was imagining it to himself. But it wasn't real.

Or was it? Takuma had attributed it to his imagination, but now he was sure he felt a growing echo of it.  
>But… but that was impossible. He had left, gone to die. But the more the noble strained to perceive it, the more he could feel it - the brilliant energy he knew so well kept growing steadily. So, was he losing it or was Kaname still alive after all?<br>Quiet footsteps at the front door alerted the noble. The lock in the door turned. It was too good to be true.  
><em>Surely<em>, Takuma thought, _I must be hallucinating_.  
>Nevertheless, he tentatively stepped into the entrance hall as the door opened.<p>

"K... Ka… Kaname-sama..." Takuma breathed in awe.  
>Wiping his tears aside, the blond noble still hoped he wasn't hallucinating. On second thought, if he <em>had<em> been hallucinating, he certainly wouldn't have pictured the pureblood in the attire he was currently wearing. It looked rather… large… on him… and a bit too... casual.  
>"You have returned..." he whispered still shocked.<p>

It definitely had been his aura and he wasn't hallucinating - this was him.  
>Suppressing the urge to run up and hug the pureblood, he stepped closer. He knew of no precedent where a pureblood had survived a broken blood bond with another pureblood. Lower classes were occasionally saved by forming a bond with a more powerful noble or even a pureblood. That happened rarely. But the second bond had to be stronger than the first to save the person in question. Seeing Kaname now could only mean that he had formed another bond. Stronger than that with Yuki. But to whom, Takuma could not begin to guess.<p>

"Takuma." Kaname's voice was a little laden, but steady. The chocolate eyes were looking at him evenly. His aura was sad, but also strong and collected.  
>"Yes, Kaname?"<br>"Shouldn't my vice president be working when I am not available?" the pureblood inquired mildly with a small smile on his face.  
>Takuma blushed crimson.<br>"I'm sorry... I thought... I didn't know..." he stuttered.

Kaname laid a hand on the noble's shoulder. "I know what you thought and I assure you, you would have been right but for an unforeseen act of kindness. There is nothing to worry about, I do not hold it against you."  
>"Thank you, Kaname." Takuma bowed. A familiar scent lingered around the pureblood. It was only faint amid Kaname's strong pureblood scent, but the noble knew him long enough to be able to distinguish the subtle difference. Takuma was positive he knew it, but he was too worked up about Kaname's return to be able to place it.<br>"Please notify my secretary. I will be there in half an hour." Kaname's request interrupted his train of thought.  
>"Yes." Takuma reminded himself to concentrate.<br>"Perhaps I should ask, if I can expect you to be there, too?" there was a pleasant glint of amusement in the dark eyes.  
>"Of course you can, Kaname-sama." Takuma consented immediately, blushing furiously again.<p>

Kaname smiled. "I am glad to hear that. However, for today I would like you to remain at Kuran mansion. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you in private when I return and a few things I want to leave in your capable hands. I also have a request to make though I will elaborate on the details later. Seiren is currently attending to other security matters and therefore I would like you to remain here and have the staff take up their work again."  
>Takuma nodded.<br>"Once they're back, have them prepare a guest room close to mine."  
>"Yes, Kaname. Any special requests?"<p>

~{}~

Kaname smiled knowingly. Takuma wasn't stupid. Of course he would guess about the reason of his return, he understood the laws of blood bonding as well as anyone. But right now was not the time for it. He would find out soon enough.  
>"Keep it as simple as possible." Kaname answered. Seeing how Zero lived – simplicity was obviously his preferred style of habitation. Most likely the hunter would consider the abundance of warmth and food to be unnecessary luxury, but he would just have to live with that. The thought was rather amusing, Kaname decided. He looked around the place, then back to the blond noble.<p>

"Apparently, the windows and a few walls are in dire need of repairs. Have them see to that as well." Takuma nodded faithfully.  
>"One more thing..." Kaname began. "I want you to personally make sure they clean the place and leave no trace of my sister. Anywhere."<br>"Yes. Of course, Kaname."  
>The pureblood turned to leave but Takuma's quiet voice stopped him.<br>"I am happy you have returned."  
>Kaname smiled softly again, looking back. "I was lucky, my friend." he said quietly. Then he went to his room to change - leaving the blond noble smiling in the entrance hall.<p>

~{}~

"Hey kid." The smell of strong tobacco had already alerted Zero to the speaker.  
>"Sensei." Zero acknowledged, inclining his head. One clear blue eye stared intently at him from under long untamable, curly dark hair. Zero knew that gaze – he'd grown used to it over the years. He'd long given up on trying to evade it or appear more alert under it. Yagari would always see through the act. Instead, he kept a stoic face when meeting his mentor's gaze. It was all training – not that Level E's cared about his facial expression. But Zero was still perfecting his skills on combatting higher class vampires. And with them it was vital to hide any trace of weakness.<p>

By now it was part of Zero's nature to weather his sensei's gaze unwavering. The idea was to appear void of any emotion, instead of pretending to feel something that wasn't there. Constant training was the key. Just like reading his mentor's expression was.

Even with half of his face barely visible in the shadow of his hat, Zero could tell he was displeased. He obviously knew about the nature of this upcoming meeting and most likely disapproved of some part of it. Yagari usually knew. It was one of the reasons why he was the best. Physical superiority wasn't worth much of you didn't know the politics. Zero had heard his sensei had been nominated for the Association's presidency twice before – yet instead of accepting, here he was, an under-decorated, extraordinary hunter, standing knowledgeably in the shadow, leaning against the wall smoking and waiting for the one hunter pupil none of the other active hunters would take in.

Zero had always suspected that was because Yagari wasn't one for the paper work. It was no secret he preferred field work to a desk job. But Zero remembered he had asked his sensei about why he seemed to love the shadows so much. Yagari's reply had been simple: "Kid, you don't learn about the most important things standing in broad daylight."  
>Zero had never paid much attention to the political affairs - he avoided the Association. For someone without a future, long-term intrigues seemed to be a waste of time. But after drinking Kuran's blood, he would live longer now. A few more years perhaps. He pushed the thought aside. It was unpleasant and dissatisfying. Besides, there was work to do.<br>After scrutinizing him for a few seconds, Yagari's lips turned into a frown of displeasure.

"You haven't been sleeping, kid." His mentor accused.  
>Zero snorted softly. "I'll be fine." he replied, knowing Yagari wouldn't push it – it was one of the things Zero really appreciated about his sensei. He made his statement, voiced his displeasure and if it wasn't immediately life-threatening, the rest was Zero's problem. Yagari wasn't into coddling. Many students preferred a more easy-going and talkative buddy-kind of relationship toward their mentor. With all he'd been through, Zero had learned to fully appreciate the more authorative, serious no-nonsense approach Yagari had: clear rules, no unnecessary chit-chat, straight to the point talk and absolute loyalty to his principles. Buddies were great to sink a few drinks – but surrounded by Level E's, he definitely preferred Yagari.<p>

Unconsciously, he himself had ingrained much of his sensei's traits into his own behavior – the two of them got along perfectly on missions for any length of time. Zero always considered his sensei's presence soothing. To him, Yagari always radiated safety – even if he would suddenly pull the rifle on him to test his reflexes. Especially now, with all the confusion about the bond and Kuran's visit – he was glad to see his mentor.

The young hunter had the feeling that his sensei waited up on him on purpose whenever he had to make an appearance at the Association. His vampire aura and internal animosity against him had earned him trouble before - hunters had already pulled their guns on him more than once when he walked into the place alone. With Yagari there, no one dared to go against him that rudely. The experienced hunter seemed to feel the need to protect him and Zero was strangely grateful for it. Not that either of them would have ever admitted to it...

With the exception of Kaito – Yagari's older student – hardly any of the other hunters liked to be stuck with the two of them for more than a day. Not because they didn't make a great team and chances of survival weren't exceptionally high when on a hunt with Zero and Yagari, but because even sitting side by side, the two of them were stoically silent for hours on end when every other normal person would have long died for a faint reminder of verbal communication. Both Zero and Yagari agreed that if you knew what to do, words only added unnecessary confusion. This also meant that neither of them overly enjoyed meetings.  
>Yagari pushed away from the wall and grunted. "Let's get this over with." He growled gruffly, nodding to Zero.<p>

~{}~

When Kaname walked into his headquarters, all voices died down instantly. For three days he had not made an appearance, leaving no notice as to his whereabouts. Knowing about his loss, the assumption was legitimate that he would never return. Nonetheless, his closer followers had come to work even though there was hardly anything to do, except to ensure continuity of the company's dealings. They simply followed up on all things Kaname had appointed to them before he left, inquiring about his wishes through Takuma.  
>Now that he had returned, large unbelieving eyes stared at him. The pureblood had expected a little emotion of Takuma and had been thoroughly surprised to have caught him crying, but he hadn't assumed anyone at the office would care. Obviously, he had been wrong.<p>

Though many of them showed surprise, Kaname noticed that most of the faces were smiling at him honestly. A small part of the pureblood was happy that, after believing he had left or had died, his employees and followers had honored his wishes; that they had continued and were actually glad to see him back. It meant more to him than he had initially thought. He shouldn't feel that way, a pureblood that cared too much for his pawns was vulnerable – it was frowned upon. They're societal value was considered to be small and to him they should be nothing but expendable puppets. He wasn't supposed to care, but he found he did.  
>Kaname believed that each of them must have a place in society. Therefore so did he. And he intended to make the most of his pureblood abilities in his position. If it was their place to follow, it was his place to lead as best he could. For the company that meant he'd better make profitable decisions for everyone involved. Even if it was only for these pawns Yuki would want him to do his best. Kaname had resolved to adhere to that. So he would.<p>

The pureblood strode past the desks from where his employees stared after him - he was sure that none of the vampires had missed the fact that the bond had been broken.  
>He sighed. Not that it was any of their business whom he was now bonded to, but keeping wildly surging rumors in check was imperative now. A large meeting would be inevitable...<br>"Please arrange a full staff meeting in meeting room 1 in an hour," he said to the cluster of nobles staring at him.  
>"Of course, Kuran-sama." they answered, bowing flustered.<p>

~{}~

"…number of Level E's has increased here and here sufficiently. Our newest intel suggests…" Zero and Yagari entered the large meeting room. There were about thirty active hunters in the room listening to the vice president's briefing. The room was darkened a little to make the projected images visible. The Association's vice president was currently pointing to a map of a small town in the area of question. The sparingly furnished room left no space for any more to sit – all the provided chairs were taken already. Yagari – who had never been seen sitting in _any_ meeting – leaned against the wall at the far end of the room peering out with his clear blue eye from under his hat. Zero stood beside him, concentrating as much as he could. He was feeling the ache in his chest that reminded him of how far he was from the one he was bonded to. It hurt, but Zero found that if he treated it like his thirst, it was well manageable. The ache wasn't that different. So ignoring it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

So far, Kuran hadn't once gotten into his mind, he had to give the pureblood that much. A few feelings of sadness and gratitude assailed him through their bond, but other than that there was nothing worth noting. He hoped that he himself wasn't leaking too much of his thoughts to him in return. The hunter was careful not to let his mind wander and found it rather difficult.

The briefing was actually a rather welcome opportunity to focus. With his heightened senses, it was more of a challenge to process all the information. He hoped that it busied his mind enough to keep his thoughts to himself. His enhanced hearing magnified the voices – not only the monotonous drone of the vice president's voice, but also every small whisper exchanged between the attending hunters.

If he hadn't been so intent on refusing to let his mind wander, he wouldn't have bothered to listen in on Tanaka's description of his latest affair or Kato's boasting about how many Level E's he could take down in ten seconds. Zero had always thought this kind of behavior would end once people graduated.  
>Obviously he had been wrong.<p>

This whispering was as bad as any children's classroom. It disgusted him that these were the hunters that people relied on to protect them from a threat they didn't even know about. And while they distracted everyone during a meeting, boasting about their questionable _achievements_, there was a good chance that innocent people were dying.

"We have determined this to be one of the main sources of Level E activity." Zero recognized the hide-out on the map the vice president was pointing to. He had been there with Yagari many times already. It was an old underground system of sewage tunnels, water drainage and wine cellars. It was the perfect place for any number of Level E's to hide in. Though they didn't die instantly of UV light, most Level E's avoided it nonetheless, because it became increasingly painful to them as they changed. The tunnels were perfect - daylight never reached in there, the tunnel system had multiple outlets close to human settlement and it was almost impossible to completely cleanse the tunnels of them.

"As you all know, any attempts at making the tunnels uninhabitable for them – short of completely filling the system with concrete and cement – will only make it more difficult for us the next time they do find a way to inhabit it. However, we will attempt it nonetheless. Beginning with tonight, we will raid the tunnels from different entry points every night for an entire week. This operation will include all active hunters, exempting those who are scheduled for routine patrols. After that, we will send in a specialist task force to install multiple seals in each tunnel. This will include permanent hunter charms and tons of cement. Knowing this, I hope you are clear on the fact that each of you is responsible for clearing the tunnels to a degree of absolute certainty. The workers involved in sealing those tunnels know nothing of their danger and I expect all of them to return from their jobs _alive_. Is that clear, Tanaka?"

The womanizer flushed beet red at being caught inattentive. "Uhmm, yes, sir." He stuttered into the absolute silence.  
>Using the moment of undivided attention in the room, the vice president continued. "Twenty hunters in teams of four will be dispatched to each entry point. Considering their experience with the conditions of this particular hide-out, the following hunters will be leading the teams: Yagari, Kaito, Kobayashi, Taro and Kiryu…"<p>

The vice president's next words were drowned in an outcry of indignant protest. Zero was rather surprised himself that he had been nominated. He had never been given the position of leading a team. He usually worked alone or with Yagari. Most hunters refused to trust him if Yagari wasn't part of the team. The outburst of protest was predictable, even Yagari's presence didn't help this time. The air was full of "No way I'm following the lead of a vampire…" and "You can't trust a leech!", even going so far as "He's going to turn on you the minute you don't look and suck you dry."

Zero's face showed no reaction to any of the allegations. Instead, he listened for the missing voices, singling out the hunters who weren't protesting and would probably follow his lead. A hunt with a mutinous team – no matter how experienced – was bound to become a suicide mission.

"SILENCE!" The vice president roared over the din. Reluctantly, the protests quieted to angry muttering.  
>"Kiryu." He addressed the silver-haired hunter directly. "Are you willing to lead a team?"<p>

This was a question everyone was asked the first time they were appointed to lead. It was usually a rather ceremonial act and a moment that made mentors proud and parents cry, but now it was a question of honor. It was more like a dare. The silence was oppressive.  
>Zero appeared unaffected by it. He nodded once. "Yes." He said with a clear voice looking the vice president straight in the eye. Angry glares pierced him from all sides. But he showed no reaction to them.<br>"Then chose a team that will follow you."

That again was supposed to be a moment of glory. The vice president wasn't a sadistic man. He had said the words with just a slightest hint of doubt. He may be all kinds of dull and boring during a meeting, but he didn't like to see another hunter treated that way; even if he had his own reservations.

It was tradition that young hunters chose experienced ones on their first team for the feeling of safety, in case anything went wrong. It was also an unspoken tradition that those experienced hunters would feel honored to be nominated, since it spoke for their reputation with the next generation of hunters. Zero knew all of this well enough. But the only senior hunters that wouldn't refuse him were leading their own teams. Considering the overall reaction, the whole thing had been staged to humiliate him in front of just about all of them. But the silver-haired hunter would not be put down so easily. To hell with tradition.

The oppressive silence deepened on the room as all eyes rested on his decision. Zero nodded shortly and spoke with a calm voice. "Nakamura, Ito and Yamada." He made eye contact briefly with each of them as he said their names and knew he had chosen the right ones. None of them denied his request. However, the majority of hunters was obviously dissatisfied with his choice. There was a great deal of angry muttering.  
>"They're all kids, for heaven's sake. Even if he doesn't eat them they'll never get out of there alive."<br>"I can't believe their handing their kids over to a _leech_…"

But Zero tuned it out, preferring to go through all the things he knew about his team members. True, they were all young. But then, so was he. Zero was twenty, hardly what one might call a senior hunter. But due to taking on any assignment, he had a certain amount of experience to show for and he knew the terrain of those tunnels well enough. Better to have a young loyal team than constant mutiny. Nakamura and Yamada were only a year younger than himself. They trained together and were good friends. If one of them was in trouble, the other wouldn't hold back. Taro was their mentor – but they were fairly independent now. They were both skilled especially in throwing knives and using the sword. Nakamura was one of the few female hunters. What Zero liked most about her, was the fact that she wanted to be treated just like any other hunter. He respected that about her. It was also the reason why she was as good as she was. What she lacked in strength and reach compared to Yamada, she made up with agility and speed. Training together since they were seven, the two of them were like siblings - bickering included. Zero hoped they would keep that to a minimum.

Ito was a born spell-caster. The small and lean brunette was twenty-six and still in training, because he had started his training as a hunter at an older age than the others. Although he knew how to use a gun adequately and was good at hand-to-hand combat, his greatest strength was charms and spells. Ito's ever-positive attitude got on Zero's nerves sometimes, but others liked that most about him. He was fairly sure the other two would appreciate his company. The team members complemented each other in fighting style and temper. Yagari put his heavy hand on Zero's shoulder. "Good choice, kid." He growled.

Those words were all that mattered to Zero. It also seemed that they were the ones that mattered most to the others as well. Seeing Yagari approve of his choice didn't alleviate their suspicion, but it stopped their ranting. None of the hunters would openly challenge Yagari's judgment. One by one, Yagari, Kaito, Kobayashi and Taro chose their teams. After that, a lengthy discussion was about to begin as to who would go to what part of the tunnels. Zero didn't care which part they were to take – they were all equally dangerous and equally wet. Luckily, Yagari's word quieted everything quickly, cutting a long debate short – effectively ordering every team to take an equally large part. His team and Kaito's team would enter the system from the west. Kaito agreed with his former mentor without hesitation. Taro's team would work their way through the old system of cellars on the south side. Kobayashi's team insisted on 'aiding' Zero's team.

~{}~

In his office, Kaname gracefully dropped down on his chair and let his thoughts drift to Zero. His fingers touched objects on his desk, but his eyes did not see them. His mind was miles away.  
>Kaname had had hardly any time to think about their bond. He was feeling the distance, but he dare not question the hunter during his work. If he broke Zero's concentration on a hunt, he might be hurt or even die - that was certainly counterproductive to what he intended.<p>

He didn't want to rush things, but if they both wanted to live at least part of their lives similar to before the bonding, then the Kuran mansion was obviously the better choice for both of them to live in. He would visit the hunter after work. He needed to. They needed to speak. And he needed to see him. They were blood bound, and even if his mind knew Zero was not a helpless child, their bond demanded he make sure his mate was safe.

Referring to Zero as his 'mate' was... odd. To say the least. But that's what he was - his blood bound mate.  
>His thoughts drifted back to that night when the hunter offered his blood. The taste had been exquisite - the thought of that blood stirred a deep form of warmth in his chest. That soul had saved him from madness.<p>

He was indebted to him. It was not the hunter's fault that Yuki had wanted him – Zero had not once interfered after they had left Cross Academy. Kaname himself had used the hunter's closeness to Yuki to protect her. He could hardly blame the hunter for loving her. In a million years it would never have crossed his mind that Zero might not only _not_ kill him, but _save_ him. But their bond was proof of it. It was so much more than he could have expected. Well, technically he _had_ saved the hunter from madness three and a half years ago, but that had been nowhere near as much an act of kindness than what the hunter had shown him in return.

Even if Zero's intention had been to do no more than to return the favor, the emotional state leading to their bond had to have deeper roots. Kaname was still wondering what their nature could be. Looking back on his encounters with the hunter previous to their bonding, Zero had no reason to want to help him. He had used the hunter back then, had saved him solely for the sake of Yuki's protection. That had been an act of preservation toward Yuki's safety. It hadn't been kind at all. It had been cold, calculating and spiteful. Zero had become strong enough to protect his princess from Rido and then the hunter had lost Yuki, just like Kaname had intended. How could he have managed to hurt one person so much and then... then even have the gut to accept such kindness in return? And how could the hunter even bear to help him? After all he had done, even after finding out about Yuki's love for him?

The hunter was an enigma to him. He didn't deserve this kindness. Was this what Yuki had meant when she said that Zero was not the man he appeared to be? Well... he certainly wasn't. Kaname was a pureblood – altruistic intentions didn't add up in his calculations. There had to be reason behind the hunter's actions. All he knew was that he had underestimated the hunter's personality. Things he had assumed about him had obviously been wrong. He needed to understand him better. They were bond mates now and he needed to be able to reliably predict the hunter's actions. So far, he knew too little about his bond mate. Zero definitely still had hunter spirit and a hunter's pride. But Kaname had no way of judging his vampire side. Time would have to tell. The question was just... how much time did they have?

Then there was the other unsolved puzzle about the hunter. He didn't care for himself and the way he looked, he probably worked too much – most likely he was one of the best hunters. His face would show only a neutral expression, a scowl or open anger. Kaname had never seen him laugh or even smile. And though he had all that sadness bottled up inside himself, he refused to cry. Anyone else might think him cold at heart and yet there was also this unimaginable tenderness he had felt from him when he had remembered his twin. Kaname had never met someone like that before. How could he be so fierce and so... so tender?  
>He just didn't understand that... Sharing a bond with him was going to be a challenge.<p>

Kaname realized with chagrin that he had been staring at his designer stapler for the past twenty minutes.  
>Sighing, he put it aside before turning on his computer. Speaking of challenge - actually trying to work was really going to be a challenge. The meeting would be soon. He needed to get some work done before he spoke to his personnel. And then he would have to speak to Seiren about the Council.<p>

His thoughts kept straying as he scrolled through his proposals and contracts, when his phone rang in a pleasant tune. It was his secretary.  
>"Kuran-sama, there's a call for you on line three. Your meeting is in ten minutes. Would you like to answer now or have the conversation postponed?" she asked in a professionally schooled voice.<br>"I'll answer it now. Thank you." A red light blinked next to the button labeled '3'. He pressed it, phone still lifted to his ear.

"Hello nephew." A smooth voice spoke in an amused tone.  
>Kaname froze internally.<br>Rido?  
>Alive?<br>"Uncle, what a surprise." he answered fluently in a bored tone, not giving his uncle the satisfaction of hearing exactly _how _surprised he truly was.  
>"What do you want?" he changed his tone toward a more brusque manner.<br>"What? That's all? No planning happy family reunion parties? I am hurt, nephew, really I am." his uncle exaggerated dramatically.

"Perhaps your attempting to murder my sister had a small part in my deteriorating sense for family ties." Kaname answered without emotion, trying to figure out why Rido was calling. And more importantly - how he had survived Zero's final blast.  
>"I agree that our familial... bonds... may have taken some damage when you had me killed... "<br>Kaname repressed a shudder at how Rido impressed upon the word 'bonds'. So he knew about him and Yuki... He felt sadness cling heavily at his heart. He closed his eyes.  
><em>Yuki<em>... He had no time for mourning now. Still, his emotion was difficult to control.

But he regained his focus when a realization dawned. Rido had just given himself away.  
>So... he hadn't expected his nephew to be alive anymore than Kaname had expected his uncle to be alive. The young pureblood would be lying if he negated feeling a sense of satisfaction at that revelation. He gave a snort of fake humor, the irony of a phone call between two allegedly dead family members not lost on him.<p>

"Since you claim to have been killed, uncle, would you want the family reunion party to be your funeral? I apologize for not attending to the matter - had I known I would have saved you the trouble. But I wasn't aware the dead came back for the sake of passing invitations to a party."  
>"We all have our talents, nephew." Rido said smoothly. "They appear to run in the family."<br>Something in the way he said that let Kaname shiver. Talents like that did run in their family... he mentally swallowed hard, but he shook his head. He wouldn't dwell on that, he would need to ponder his uncle's insinuations later. He decided to ignore his uncle's comment for the moment and hear his reaction to directly questioning him on his intentions for calling.

"So besides renewing our severed family ties, what is it my uncle would waste his time talking to me about?"  
>Rido continued in mock indignation. "Waste? My, my... you act as though I needed ulterior motives to call my own family when all I wanted was just to know how you fared. But it seems even that is asked too much." His uncle spoke with theatrical disappointment and Kaname was sure now that his assessment was correct. His uncle had no real reason for calling. He had wanted to check on him, confirming if he was dead yet. Combined with being tracked by the Council's watchdogs that didn't paint a pretty picture.<p>

Kaname briefly wondered if his uncle was just a bad actor or if he was actually implying more than he was currently picking up on. The sickeningly sweet voice drawled on.  
>"You must understand, nephew... my intentions are only to unite our family. All those years wasted on warring against each other. Shouldn't we put that aside? But perhaps I should wait to call again, when your hearing is more… perceptive toward my words."<br>Kaname translated that statement effortlessly into the threat he judged it to be, but he refused to be intimidated.  
>"I can assure you, uncle, there is nothing wrong with my sense of hearing. Still, I find it difficult to believe you would have something to say worth listening to." Kaname answered smoothly.<br>Rido chuckled.  
>"I will remind you of it the next time we speak." he countered just as smoothly. "And I'm sure there will be a next time. Goodbye, nephew."<br>The line went dead.

~{}~

On the other end of their now dead conversation, two mismatched eyes narrowed in fury. Instead of being a pleasurable confirmation of his intelligence, it had revealed his sources of information to be inaccurate and untrustworthy at best. His nephew wasn't supposed to have been there in the first place - luckily the secretary had picked up the call and he had had time to conceal his surprise at that revelation fast enough. It also helped a little that he could concentrate on his anger on his servants who had obviously failed, feeding him with incorrect information.

Kaname answering the line had been... well, unexpected... But Rido knew for sure that Yuki had died - he had made sure of the validity of that information, personally. And he also knew for certain the insufferable son of his deceased brother was blood bound to her. Kaname was supposed to have been in no state to be that collected in their little chat. He was supposed to be mourning her death, craving her now non-existing blood and be driven to madness because her end of the bond didn't answer. Even if he wasn't dead - Kaname was supposed to be a sniveling heap of misery. But he wasn't. Something was wrong.  
><em><br>If_ his incompetent servants were right, then he did go to the hunters. Perhaps to die. But it made no sense – upon seeing a mad vampire, no hunter would let him live to see another day, pureblood or not. Rido snorted. The Vampire Council had no leverage over hunter jurisdiction. The fools. Rido cursed their weakness. He would _deal_ with that. A few political deficits definitely needed rectifying. But for now he needed to turn his attention back to his nephew.

Maybe Kaname had tricked the spies - maybe he had never left his place at all. It didn't explain his collected state, however. Unless... Could it be? Had he formed a new bond? There was more to this - and if he wanted his plans to be successful at all, his nephew would have to go. One way or another. The broken blood bond with his sister had just seemed a most… _natural_ option. No one would ever question it. Yuki tragically killing herself when in love with a Level D ex-human was believable with her history. Kaname dying as a result of their broken bond was only natural. Beautifully tragic and theatrical… But unfortunately, Kaname was still around. Rido drummed his fingers onto the surface of his desk. How unpleasant. He had underestimated his nephew before. But he would not make the same mistake twice. His plans had a way of backfiring in a most nasty way where his brother's side of the family was involved and that dratted son of his appeared to be continuing their little family tradition.

He needed to find out what exactly had happened. Now that he was back in good health, he would take extra precautions to ensure his plans would not be foiled a second time by that nephew of his.

He leaned his elbows onto the desk letting the fingertips of his hands touch. Speaking of good health... He licked his lips.  
><em>I should go and pay a visit to that dear friend Councillor again. His blood was so delicious the last time I visited the noble's guilt.<em>

His lips spread into a malicious grin. Fear tasted most beautifully when served in warm and sticky crimson.

~{}~

A cold wind blew into the Zero's face, taking away the stench for a few minutes, before it died down again. Slowly, the smell of old sewage rose into his nostrils again. It was unpleasant, to say the least. The soft drizzling rain added to the physical discomfort. He was wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt and a sturdy pair of jeans. Three throwing knives were strapped to each thigh, the Bloody Rose with its chain was resting in a holster at his right and he had two extra sets of ammunition at his left. A hunter knife was hidden up his left sleeve and one around his ankle. He wasn't wearing anything against the rain – they were going into the sewers to fight, he was bound to get wet whatever he wore.  
>The rain wasn't the only discomfort he was currently feeling. The longer he was parted from the pureblood, the more the incessant ache began to gnaw at the edge of his nerves. Being the definition of stubbornness, however, the hunter kept ignoring it. He would let nothing jeopardize his job. Every increase in that annoying ache only had him harden his resolve to wait it out.<p>

"Maybe we should let Kiryu go in first…" Tanaka suggested, sniggering. Eight hunters were standing at a smelly, old sewage channel halfway up the hill on which the small town was built. Zero's team had been paired with Kobayashi's team to enter the tunnel system from the north until they would separate two kilometers into the underground maze. From there, Zero's team would take the lower tunnels leading into the deeper caverns, while Kobayashi's team would wind their way upward until they reached the discharge systems below the old factories.

Zero knew perfectly well they were trying to provoke him. He merely shrugged, checked his Bloody Rose and throwing knives and nodded to his team.  
>"I'll go in first, Ito you count to ten, then follow me, Yamada and Nakamura – the rear's all yours. Stay close together and keep the lights down – don't blind each other."<p>

Zero made his way through the dark tunnel, keeping to the side out of the water. Due to the heavy rainfall during the nights before, the sewage wouldn't smell quite as bad as usually. There would also be more water, though. Obediently, after ten seconds, he heard quiet shuffling behind him. Zero had gone first – not only because Tanaka dared him to, and because he was leading his team, but also because he needed no light to see. Rather, it would blind him, making his job more difficult. He knew his team was capable of handling themselves if it didn't get too dangerous, but he still wanted to take on the larger share of danger. They were his responsibility; he intended to return them all home safely.

So far he felt no presence of Level E's ahead, so he moved forward quietly. As the second team entered, he had no difficulty discerning the footsteps of each of the seven other hunters behind him. It made him wonder if the Level E's could also hear that as well. But then again, he could only hear them because he had had pure blood the night before and his senses were heightened now. Beforehand, they would have been difficult to separate if he even heard them at all.

After twenty uneventful minutes, they approached a larger tunnel with several smaller ones branching out to different sides. Zero stopped, listening intently. He heard faint tapping and shuffling noises. Signaling the others to wait, he closed his eyes to pinpoint the tunnel it was coming from. Ito waited patiently a step behind him, while Nakamura and Yamada quietly surveyed the larger tunnel.

Then Zero pointed to his left, signaling three. The others nodded silently. Three shots rang out. Kobayashi's team reached the larger tunnel just in time to find three life sized stains of glittering dust disintegrate against the wall before the heels of Nakamura's dark green boots disappeared down the right-hand tunnel.

This tunnel was much smaller than the first, but it was angled upward more steeply than the last. Ignoring the mingling bodies of rats below his sturdy boots, Zero kept to the left side climbing the unevenly spaced steps. It was difficult to keep this quiet – there were too many rats to step on and they were obviously not inclined to take it silently. But after about a hundred meters it broadened to a cavern, the size of a large three-story house. A sluggish stream of sewage and debris was channeled to their right where four sets of pipes protruding from the brick wall spewed their liquid into it, leading the combined murky waters out the same way the four young hunters had just entered.

The cavern was clearly made for maintenance reasons – a flight of decaying stairs led down to their left into the lower tunnels and an old iron ladder led upwards. The wall on the far side still held shelves with large rusty, iron chains, torn ropes and broken buckets. This was where the two teams would separate. But first the large cavern had to be cleared. While in the tunnel, Zero had already heard the tell-tale irregular shuffling that indicated the Level E's were retreating. Three down was a warning they understood. They had retreated to the larger cavern and Zero could sense the presence of five vampires. Signaling five overhead, he sent the others toward the left while he moved toward the center of the cavern. Three lights surveyed the walls and ceiling on the left, while Zero scanned the pipes in the darkness.

He fired the instant he saw them move. Two were down, before they knew it. Zero moved quietly toward the far end of the cavern. He could hear Kobayashi's team coming up the tunnel now. Another E poked its head out from the pipes and Zero shot it. The sound of a blade hissing through the air caught his attention and he saw Yamada's throwing knife pierce the throat of another one. As the body turned to ashes, Yamada elegantly caught his falling knife.  
>Kobayashi entered the cavern and his gaze took in the piles of glittering dust.<p>

"Clear?" he asked, two more hunters appearing behind him.  
>"No." Zero shook his head as Tanaka, the last of Kobayashi's team, entered.<br>"One left." Zero said. As though on cue, seven sets of lights began surveying the walls and ceiling. Zero focused his attention on the darkness. With four hunters standing a step away from the entrance of the small tunnel and no one trying to blind the other with their lights… There it was. Zero stared straight at Tanaka and pulled the trigger.

Tanaka moved too late as he felt a sting in his shoulder. As the echoes of the gun shot reverberated into silence Tanaka's face turned red in fury. "I knew it!" he yelled. "That vampire cannot be trus…" but he stopped ranting immediately as he noticed the fine, glittering dust raining down all around him. Tanaka's words echoed harshly along the tunnel walls, loud in the silence.  
>"Sorry 'bout the scratch," Zero muttered. Tanaka gaped at the silver-haired hunter stupidly. Then the persisting sting on his skin prompted him to check his left shoulder. Two deep gashes ran down his biceps, blood trickling into the torn fabric of his sleeve. They were clearly not the graze of a bullet wound, but the claw marks of a Level E. Tanaka stared at them, comprehension slowly dawning. But when he looked up, Zero's silver hair was already disappearing down the flight of stairs.<p>

~{}~

Kaname frowned. So Rido was alive. Alive and up to something - most likely killing him.  
>The chocolate colored eyes flickered to the chessboard he had left untouched ever since Yuki died. He walked over to it, thoughtfully admiring the intricate design that produced so simple a geometric pattern with so many possibilities of strategic outcomes. Absentmindedly, he touched the obsidian figures. He had always loved the depth of those dark obsidian pieces more than the shiny bright marble ones. Marble was the stone of statues and decoration, of things that were pure, whereas obsidian was the volcanic glass that made up the earliest blades and cutting edges that humans had ever used. Unbidden, the words Shizuka had whispered before she died came back to him:<br>_  
>Your path will be filled with nothing but darkness.<em>

He closed his eyes against her memory. Yes, those dark pieces were like himself in so many ways. He could not deny it. He let his fingers roam over the black knight and queen, still in their checkmate to the white king. But the chess piece he decided to pick up, was the white marble knight. He smiled softly. It reminded him of a certain silver-haired hunter.  
><em>Very fitting<em>, he decided, since as a rule, white moves first to open the game. And Zero certainly had opened the game, judging by his uncle's reactions to his nephew still being alive. Kaname's smile faded and a dark glint appeared in his eyes.  
>It was time to reset the board.<p> 


	6. A Special Request

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm afraid my life kidnapped me all of a sudden ;) And don't worry, the OCs are only there to make Kaname and Zero better ^^ Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: A Special Request<span>**

"Clear?" Ito asked. Kiryu nodded shortly in answer. The four hunters fanned out in the darkness of the tunnel system, cones of light illuminating the walls. There were no more brick walls down here. It was all naked stone. A small cavern opened up before them, seemingly quiet. Ayame Nakamura smiled. Their team was in good shape. After six hours in a vampire infested sewer system she had expected a little wear and tear to her gear and nerves, but she wasn't even very wet, except below the knees. She had downed six Level E's with her sword tonight and felt a sense of accomplishment.

Her best friend, Naoto Yamada, had killed five. As much as she liked to watch Naoto and see her best friend succeed, she was also curious about the others. Because they were all very young by hunter standards, they had never been on a team together this way. She had never actually seen Ito or Kiryu fight before. Ito trained differently from her or Naoto because he was a spell caster and Kiryu rarely showed up at the Association's headquarters at all. With great curiosity, she watched them whenever she had the opportunity.

They reached the far end of the cavern and Kiryu turned around to address them.  
>"At the end of this tunnel, we will reach the shaft leading into the lowest part of this system. There are only three ways into it, so sealing them off will be most effective. And while we're already here – we might as well go on and do it." Everyone nodded. "Ito, place the first seal here."<p>

By nature, every hunter had a certain affinity to hunter spells, but spell casters were exceptionally talented. Casting a spell drained a hunter of his strength to a certain degree, depending on the spell. All hunters could train to do the simpler spells without losing too much energy, but things like permanent seals were highly advanced. So it was either three or four hunters simultaneously working on one spell or one talented spell caster. That's where hunters like Ito came in.

Spell casters could place almost any kind of charm without being weakened significantly. The difficulty lay in protecting them while they performed it. This was the reason why so few of them remained. While performing a spell they were vulnerable to attacks, because they had to focus their energy and couldn't afford spending their attention on watching their own backs. So naturally, while Ito worked, it was their job to guard him, but Ayame was curious enough to watch him while he performed the spell.

She knew the words to that charm, she could probably have performed it herself – however, most likely she would have been so drained afterwards, she would have been unable to go on for another two hours at least. And even after that she would have been of little use if all she could do was stand upright and perhaps stumble forward.  
>Ito went through the movements fluidly and drew the hunter symbols in a circular pattern on the ground. Placing himself in the center he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he spoke the words quietly and the symbols flared to life. A purple light engulfed them as they shone brightly, then they disappeared from sight. They would be visible only when a vampire tried to walk through them. Then the vampire would walk against an invisible, yet solid wall. The spell could only be undone by a skilled hunter.<p>

Kiryu nodded to Ito. "You alright?" he asked.  
>Ito breathed deeply and nodded back. "Yeah."<br>Ayame looked at him and found he looked no more tired than beforehand. But Kiryu seemed unconvinced and looked at him thoughtfully. Then he nodded and said:  
>"Hold position, I'll go down into the lower tunnel. Follow when I say it's clear."<p>

He turned, crossed the spell, Ito had freshly cast and descended down a rusty ladder into more darkness. Only out of the corner of her eye did Ayame see how the branding tattoo on Kiryu's neck flared red. But she didn't think twice about it. She was too busy giving a worried look to Ito.  
>The spell caster looked fine, though. She saw no sign of weariness, but perhaps Kiryu could see more. Or he was simply overly cautious. She wasn't sure. The small hunter took a sip of his water bottle and stretched.<p>

Regarding him this closely, it still struck Ayame, how it was unconventional for someone without the advantage of large body mass and size to do a lot of close-up fighting. But Ito was a close-up fighter – though he had shot two Level E's from a close range, he had seemed more in his element as he calmly blasted another three off himself with charms. Ayame always tried to keep the Level E's off of herself, but Ito hadn't seemed perturbed in the least by their closeness. It made her shudder slightly to imagine them so close… She watched him pack his bottle back and smiled. She liked him, she decided. He didn't pretend to be anything he wasn't. And even if he was quiet, he smiled most of the time. She liked that, too. They all exchanged looks – so far, their team was getting on well. Holding position, the three of them stood, waiting for Kiryu to report that it was clear.

They didn't speak, so the female hunter was left to her musings. Ito was easy to get along with. Kiryu was a mystery. The silver haired hunter was very different from Ito, Ayame mused. He really was Yagari's student – entirely. She had been on teams with Yagari a few times and watching the one-eyed hunter was amazing. He was the definition of a fast, silent and flawless executioner and just _knew_ where the vampires were. Kiryu was much the same. And the thing they both shared – they never said a superfluous word at all and you knew nothing about them privately, except for a few obviously necessary things.

Of course she knew he was a bitten vampire falling to Level E. They all knew that. And upon being chosen for his team she had been prepared for a resigned character. She had been prepared for the skill of a promising hunter. She had even expected to see a little bit of vampire in him and had wondered if it would scare her – or perhaps trigger her hunter responses toward him. She knew Naoto had agreed to be on the team out of the same curiosity. And when they asked Ito about his motives, the spell caster had agreed to curiosity as well. That was the advantage of being young. They were here out of curiosity. And they were giving an untried leader the benefit of the doubt. Of course, they also knew very well that Yagari wouldn't train anyone if he wasn't worth it.

And boy was he worth it.

Kiryu had surprised them all. Ayame knew for a fact he was only a year older than herself and she knew he hadn't trained for a few years in between. But his skill showed no reminder of those lost years. It was true – he had the expertise to be a team leader. Proof was right there, none of the team had so much as a scratch, even though they had encountered twice as many Level E's as she or Naoto normally would encounter on a busy night of their routine patrols. She had counted carefully – Kiryu had downed seventeen. Seventeen. And he had no scratch on himself and showed no sign of weariness. Ayame was not above admitting that watching him fight was impressive.

But even so, Kiryu's face remained impassive and unreadable. He didn't smile. There was nothing there to indicate that he felt the same sense of accomplishment she did. At all. He didn't seem to be proud of what he was doing. But he should be. At first she thought it was because he was a vampire and might feel for them. But if he had felt he did wrong in killing a vampire, he might have shown compassion or sadness. But there was neither. He just didn't seem to care. He wore the same stoic expression on his face that he had worn during the meeting when all the animosity had challenged him from the hunters. It made her angry, looking back. What right did they have to challenge what they didn't even know?

Kiryu was an excellent hunter. And contrary to their suspicion she hadn't seen a glimpse of vampire in him. The only obvious difference was his enhanced sight in the dark. Even after the Level E had drawn Tanaka's blood, there was no reaction to it that she could see. His eyes hadn't turned red and he hadn't hesitated for a second to fire. Just for that, for saving a fellow hunter without hesitation, and one who had repeatedly disrespected him, too - Kiryu deserved their loyalty. Hopefully his professionalism humbled the likes of Tanaka.

Even after all that disrespect - Kiryu had shown no hint of satisfaction on his face at humbling the older hunter. Only stoic calm. Did he not feel anything? She shook her head – that was impossible. Everyone would have been hurt to be treated like that. Suddenly, Ayame wondered at his tattoo. After walking through the spell, it had obviously come to life. Had it hurt? He hadn't reacted visibly to it, but that obviously didn't mean much…

She thought back – other branded vampires screamed at the contact with spells when their brandings burned. She frowned. It had to be painful to them, she concluded. So, did Kiryu feel it less because he was also a hunter? Or did he feel the pain as well? If so, then Kiryu was masking it well, she thought. Was he that determined to show them he was a hunter and not a vampire?

He was probably trying hard… not only did he repress his vampire nature, but added to that, every time one of their team killed a vampire, his eyes were always on them. She would have thought it creepy if she hadn't known that look already from Yagari. Kiryu was watching out for them. If one of them so much as missed by an inch and failed to kill – Ayame understood Kiryu would down the opponent in an instant, before any one of them could try again. Did he not trust their skill? Or was he really only making sure they wouldn't get hurt?

Never let down your guard. Every hunter knew that. Ayame decided that Kiryu was looking out for them. Maybe it was just his way of caring.

Perhaps she was supposed to feel a little hurt in her pride, but with the amount of Level E's around them… she was kind of glad he was that serious about his responsibility. Even if he only did it to prove everyone wrong about their mistrusting him. It made her feel the need to excel at this assignment. She wanted to prove Kiryu didn't need to watch her like a child. She wanted to make a difference. And she wanted to prove to the other hunters that their ages had nothing to do with their skill. She hadn't missed the comments about how they were all children. Ayame wanted to prove them wrong. In that, she felt a sense of commonality between herself and the silent stoic hunter. But the more she studied him, the more she got the distinct feeling that he didn't really need a team at all.

It was whispered behind his back that he took on assignments alone, that he took assignments that were way too dangerous for only one hunter. But he was still alive. Many hunters considered him expendable. Ayame couldn't agree to that. Even if you didn't trust him, his skill was too great to be ignored with the numbers of hunters dwindling. Her musings were interrupted suddenly. She hadn't heard him coming up the rusty steps of the ladder but his silver hair reflected the glow if their flashlights faintly.

"All of you ready?" Kiryu asked.

They nodded.

"Good. There's at least twenty of them down there."

A stunned silence unfolded between them.

"Shouldn't we… uhm… call for back-up?" Yamada asked tentatively.

Kiryu's face showed no emotion whatsoever. "Communication devices don't work this deep underground. And sending any of you off alone is out of the question. Either we all retreat or we all stay."

Ayame figured out the remaining points of that discussion. If they all decided to retreat, the Level E's might not be there anymore when they came back with re-enforcements. Even if they contacted headquarters, who would they send? Everyone was in these tunnels. Still, Kiryu was giving them a choice. She didn't like the prospect of that many Level E's – she had difficulty keeping track of more than two at a time. But…

It wasn't the best reason for wanting to continue, but she did want to see Kiryu in action. Besides, retreat sounded crappy. No, she didn't want to call for help. So she nodded. "I'm ready."

In answer, Ito nodded hoisting his backpack on his shoulders just as Ayame saw a grin spread across Naoto's face. "Let's do it." the young hunter said.

Kiryu nodded once. Then they all followed him down the ladder and along a small dark service tunnel. After only a few steps, they all had to breathe through their mouths, because a terrible stench hung thickly in the air. The sweet-sour smell of decaying flesh made her sick to her stomach and she fought the urge to retch all over the place to get it out of her nose. Silently cursing, she tried to concentrate on her surroundings as she forced the bile back down her throat, placing her feet one before the other drawing closer to the unpleasant smell. She couldn't make out the other's faces in the dark with her sideway glances but supposed they were fighting a similar battle. After about five hundred meters of increasingly worse stench, Kiryu stopped and turned looking them all in the eye.

"Remember who you are. This is what you were born to do."

Until now, the stench had kept her mind occupied. But now, reality sunk in at those words. She could hear the shuffling ahead. "So many of them," she thought. "This is it, Ayame girl. Twenty Level E's … and they're all thirsty for your blood."

She fidgeted and gripped her weapon. She would have to really trust Kiryu now. She took a deep breath through her mouth to steady herself. Then she followed him as they all fanned out in the dark halls.

~{}~

Kaname waited in front of Zero's apartment door. It was drizzling slightly, but the weather wasn't terribly unpleasant. Even so, contrary to his appearance, Kaname was not at ease. The pureblood's chest ached. Zero was still not close enough for it to entirely subside, but it was slowly getting better. Hunting was obviously over and Zero would be home soon. Kaname felt a little relieved at that. The pureblood had successfully kept his thoughts in check all night and was a little tired of it. Of course he would never admit to it. A pureblood didn't tire.

It was foolish – there was no reason to keep up such pretense with Zero. The hunter had seen him at his weakest. "So strange," the pureblood thought. So ironic that out of all the people he could have gone to, a pureblood-hating hunter-turned-vampire – the enemy of enemies – would not only see him at his weakest and live to tell the tale, but would also reach out and manage to save him. There really was no reason to pretend, but it was ingrained in him so deeply to show nothing but perfect pureblood demeanor. Oddly enough, he didn't feel shame in the memory of breaking down in front of Zero. He felt more shame at the thought of Takuma and Seiren finding him so torn up upon the stairs of his own house. Kaname shook his head – there was no point in dwelling on those memories. He needed to shift his concentration back to the present. And right now, he needed to speak to Zero.

They had been bonded now for about 24 hours and even though Zero's hold on his mind wasn't anywhere near Kaname's, the pureblood had learned less than anticipated of the flickering thoughts and images he'd snatched. He couldn't even really judge the hunter's current mood, because he had only gotten impressions whenever Zero felt very emotional.

From what he had seen, there had obviously been a meeting of almost all hunters in the vicinity. Zero had been chosen as a team leader – apparently for the first time ever. Kaname had been troubled by the amount of hostility he had glimpsed. The pureblood hadn't realized Zero was so shunned by his own hunter colleagues. But what had astounded Kaname most, was that instead of feeling hurt, Zero had simply been surprised by his nomination. The last part of that episode had been a subtle warmth in Zero's emotional reaction when a gruff voice said "Good choice, kid." So Yagari's opinion mattered that much to Zero. For the curious pureblood these small bits of information were priceless.

Then there had been dark tunnels and flashes of Level E's. But they had all been too short for the pureblood to draw any conclusions from them. In addition to that, Kaname had little experience in dealing with the lowest class of vampires. With great curiosity had he studied the few wisps of Zero's thoughts that he could gather. It had taken him a while to figure out why the picture of falling ashes around the accusing face of some fellow hunter meant so much to Zero that his control wavered enough for the pureblood to catch the words he had muttered: "Sorry 'bout the scratch."

Kaname remembered how he had protected Yuki from a Level E in the bell tower long ago. She had been human then. Human and terrified. Humans were so weak, so fragile… from a pureblood's point of view, hunters were no less fragile. They _were_ only human. In all the years of protecting Yuki in her breakable state of mortality, Kaname had never thought he would feel such fragility bound to himself. Of course, Zero was not human, but even if he was a vampire instead of a mere human hunter, Zero was no pureblood… his healing and strength may be increased by the pure blood he had drunk, but up until now that didn't change the fact that he was still a falling Level D. Left by himself he would fall. And Kaname's life was bound to his.

Zero would need a lot more pure blood before he was stable, though his hunter blood was strong and he had managed to survive for an incredibly long time. Still, the pureblood hadn't completely realized what it meant to be bound to a Level D until the left side of his neck flared with excruciating pain in a distinct pattern. Zero must have walked through some hunter charm to trigger the evidence of his taming. The image of his tattoo had burned itself into Kaname's memory now – and it was not a pleasant one. The pureblood hadn't known that it hurt so bad… and that it felt so… humiliating. Unconsciously, he reached to his own neck at the memory.

But what little Kaname could gather, proved Zero wasn't bad at what he did. The pureblood did have difficulties estimating the hunter's strength. He usually only bothered judging the threat that nobles and purebloods posed to him or those he wished to protect. But now that his life depended on it, he would have to know what Zero _was_ - and especially - what he _wasn't_ capable of. At the sight of twenty Level E's he had definitely swallowed hard - remembering how Yuki as a human girl never stood a chance against even one.

But Zero hadn't gotten so much as a scratch. Kaname couldn't judge weather that was good for a hunter, or routine or exceptional. He just didn't know. And Zero's non-existent emotions on that topic didn't reveal anything. The only reason his hold had obviously slipped those impressions, was because his team members needed help and Zero feared to lose a hunter entrusted to him. But the pureblood had gotten no information on the following events. The last he had seen from Zero's perspective was an image of five Level E's circling three hunters and many more crawling down the walls toward himself - just as three bullets left the Bloody Rose that were bound to miss the hunters and down their targets. The pureblood was still intrigued by the clarity of that aim with blinding light impairing his vision almost entirely.

"Kuran…" a quiet voice woke him from his reverie.

"Kaname." he corrected automatically in a patient voice. The pureblood was surprised by how his heart lifted with joy, seeing the hunter, even though he looked tired and ill-tempered and smelled… well, like sewage. It was only a bodily reaction related to their bond, Kaname reminded himself, but the hunter's presence made him glad nonetheless.

"Whatever." Zero shrugged and proceeded to unlock his door.

"Long day?" the pureblood inquired politely. Zero's movements at the door handle froze. Kaname wondered why the hunter appeared to be upset as he felt a wave of Zero's unease roll through him. He decided to say nothing and get a reaction from the hunter. A full minute passed until Zero finally broke the silence with a quiet and serious voice.

"Kuran, I just want to make sure you don't get this wrong. I have no illusions about our arrangement. This is all about necessity. You do not care for the likes of me, just as I don't care for the likes of you. This is merely a truce – nothing more. So don't get the wrong idea. There's no need for pretense."

Pretense? Kaname frowned. None of this was pretense. At least not on his part. How could the hunter be so dense?

"Then why did you do it, _Zero_?" the pureblood said irritated. He refused to go back to their unfamiliarity of using last names. They shared something special and there was no revoking that.

But Zero only pulled off his boots that were still caked in sewage sludge and then entered his room, ignoring him.

"If you felt nothing, then why did you save me?" the pureblood insisted, standing in the doorway staring at the hunter's back.

"_You_ saved _me, Kuran_." Zero answered calmly, dropping his keys onto the unmade bed that Kaname had slept in, hours ago.

"That was different." Kaname brushed him off, still in the doorway. He was feeling Zero's annoyance and it didn't help keeping his own in check.

"So what." The hunter shrugged, dropping his gear into a heap on the bed.

"So why?" Kaname insisted again.

Zero looked like he was about to roll his eyes as he turned to face the brunette. "You said to me: Never forget who gave you this blood." Zero made a pause. "Well," he shrugged, "so I didn't."

"As though that explains anything," Kaname thought angrily. This was ridiculous! Kaname silently inhaled and exhaled to calm down as the hunter took off his shirt and slowly began cleaning his throwing knives with it.

Internally wincing at Zero's abuse of his clothing, the pureblood composed his response to be more diplomatic than he felt. They were obviously not going to share thoughts.

"If that was all, we wouldn't be bonded now. You had feelings, Zero and we both know it." Kaname was fairly sure the hunter could feel his irritation by now because it was rather difficult to conceal it, but he seemed to be ignoring it completely. Perhaps the moody hunter hadn't changed that much since Cross Academy after all.

~{}~

Back in another hunter's room, Ayame Nakamura shook her head, letting her hair fall around her face from where it had been confined to a ponytail. Then she stared into the mirror, her haunted eyes staring back at her. How could she have been so stupid?

What the hell had she been thinking?

'I'm ready.' That's what she'd said.

What a lie.

How could she have been so stupid and survive? She snorted.

Kiryu, that's how.

The hunter had saved her life. And those of her team mates.

They had fanned out in the dark. Ito, Naoto and herself not straying too far from each other – that had always worked out well until then. She hadn't realized that with so many possible attackers you had to _know_ where everybody was precisely. There was no time to check. You had to know. For certain.

Damn.

A leering grin had appeared in front of her and her hunter instincts had saved her. She had downed it without thinking – so far so good. But then she had realized how close the other two of her team mates were and had wavered. She had hesitated for just a fraction, wondering briefly if Ito was in reach of her katana. She wasn't familiar with his movements. It was just a second.

It was a second that let her waver, a second that had let her closely take in her surroundings – a second that was enough to freeze her in horror. The stench was no longer anonymous. The stench had faces, body parts… Even now the images of those corpses haunted her. In the flicker of lights she had seen a pile of rotting bodies, drained of their blood and pale – ashen faces staring into nothingness, their eyes empty or terrified, preserving their state for anyone who would come to see. Ayame shuddered, but the images didn't disappear - some of those corpses had been gnawed to their bones, their flesh torn open like the stuffing of upholstery. There were intestines scattered about and she couldn't be sure she wasn't standing in some. And that horrible smell…

The young hunter swallowed heavily a few times, fighting to get the images out of her head.

It had been another second, maybe two – unforgiveable seconds she had wasted. And the damned Level E's had noticed her hesitancy instantly. Five of them had come up suddenly – never had she had to deal with so many at once. She hadn't seen any of the other two team members – rooted to the spot as she was for just those few seconds. But then she had seen Kiryu. His eyes were always on them. Always watching. And boy did she hate how she had needed that reassurance. Reality had come back instantly right after a bullet tore through her attacker centimeters before her eyes.

But her ears had heard three shots…

At first she thought she had heard echoes.

But now she knew she hadn't.

A long while after they had gotten back and sat in silence in front of the Association's lockers for personal things, Naoto had confessed at being just as overwhelmed with the dead bodies as she had. A silver bullet had saved his hide as well. Ito at least, had been busy with two Level E's at once and had not stood in stupor, but killed one while Kiryu's third bullet helped him out on the second attacker.

How could they have failed like that?

Kiryu's command had then alerted them to what they all should have known from their training. She cursed at her reflection. It was basic hunter knowledge, damn it. The very basic. But it had been Kiryu's voice that had reminded them of it. "Hunters, fight them back to back!"

And as she briefly turned to him, to _really_ look at him…

She shook her head as she saw how in her reflection her lip trembled. She caught it with her teeth, hoping the tears wouldn't make it to the surface. As a team leader she would probably have been furious or at least angry.

But Kiryu's eyes were calm.

He must have been blinded by her light. Thinking back, she was actually sure of it. In her panic she hadn't thought about how the flashlight now strapped to her forehead must have blinded him completely. But still he had calmly held her gaze. It seemed so unreal, to see the steadiness there while his body fluently worked through well trained movements. He was so close to the corpses – to that dreadful sight and the horrible stench. But even as he held her gaze, blinded by her flashlight he was killing without looking at the Level E's as glittering dust rained around him. The moment lasted no more than the fraction of a second. But it had been burned into her mind. She had drawn energy from that calm. She had needed only that fraction of a second.

But in a fight you didn't have a fraction of a second.

Then she had felt Naoto's back slam against her own and her senses were back where they were supposed to be – in the fight. Instantly, she had brought her katana down onto another cackling face.

Ayame hung her head in front of the mirror. She'd lost count, but she was sure, that Kiryu had downed thirteen or more. And saved them. And calmed her.

Humiliating didn't even begin to describe it. How the hell could she face him for the entire rest of the week?

Tears finally made their way down her face. And there was nothing she could do to stop them.

~{}~

Zero stood in his small room and held Yuki's picture in his hands. The glass of the frame was broken of course, but the picture was still undamaged. It was just a reminder - no photograph did her any justice. He looked at it wondering if he should take it with him. It helped him to focus right now. It helped him keep his emotions in his own mind instead of in Kuran's. The annoying pureblood had finally left, leaving him to at least pack his things in peace. Not that there was much to pack to begin with. That didn't keep Zero from taking his time, though.

To hell with it, what was he thinking... moving into the Kuran mansion? He must be insane... a hunter in a nest of vampires. But the nagging ache that had been tugging at the inside of his chest during the entire night and was now beginning to come back, served as an impressive reminder of that necessity. He would never truly admit it out loud – but the pain had made it difficult to fight. It had taken a lot of concentration to get through it. Luckily, by the time the Level E's hide-out was entirely cleaned out, his team members were too shocked to notice his weakness. Yagari would have noticed. But they hadn't. The hunter was glad for that.

His team was young and there had been a little more to do than expected. Zero had suspected they would not take it easy, but he had been through worse on his own. He had judged himself capable enough to get them through it and hadn't erred. All in all, he was positively surprised at how quickly the others had gotten back on track. Obviously he had chosen well. They would learn from the experience and no one had been hurt.

His own lesson had been less gentle. The ache in his chest was too much. There was no way he could battle this ache _and_ his thirst for blood which was sure to come back sooner or later. He'd be tempted to try if the outcome didn't have such a drastic effect – at least according to the pureblood. No way he wanted intimate body contact with that leech. Just the thought was horrifying. No way! And now that he'd been given the responsibility of a team leader he couldn't fail them. He needed his full strength. There was no way around it.

The hunter cursed. Whatever had prompted him to tolerate the pureblood's closeness the day before, he had no idea. Must be the stupid bond stirring up his emotions.

_But you hugged him. YOU let him bite you. __  
><em>_He wasn't supposed to let me live… __  
><em>_Neither were you supposed to let him live._

Just freaking awesome...  
>He shrugged and put the picture into his bag on top of his t-shirts and jeans. What choice did he really have? He zipped up his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder taking a look at his apartment. He would keep this place, he decided. He would need this as a refuge. And as an alibi – he was sure it wouldn't go over too well if he told the hunters he was living with a pureblood vampire…<p>

~{}~

Half an hour later he locked his door and sighed when he recognized the driver. The Level C was scowling at him. Great. Looks like I've made a fucking 'friend' already. Ignoring the hostile glance he got into the limousine and tried to shake off the certain amount of apprehension that clung to his mind rather persistently. Don't you just love walking into the lion's den...? No, better yet, _being driven_ into the lion's den... by a hyena... he scowled darkly himself.

When they got to the mansion, Zero got out of the car and slung his bag over his shoulder, not bothering to wait for the driver to assist him. A maid opened the door before he could decide whether to knock civilly or destroy the expensive wood with a punch. Luckily, he had made up his mind to at least remain impassive.

~{}~

The blonde noble waited in a living room close to the hallway of the Kuran mansion fidgeting on the expensive, yet comfortable couch. It was unusual for him to express such nervous behavior, but he just couldn't help himself. All day he had spent organizing and overseeing house-repairs, preparing a room for Kaname's mate and recruiting of staff members. This was a difficult task – not because no one wished to serve the Kuran prince. No, there was never a shortage on those willing to serve a pureblood, rather it was difficult to make sure they were all trustworthy. Detailed background checks were necessary and that took time… But it hadn't been long since Kaname's old staff had been sent away and so most of them were quickly reinstated.

Compared to many households of high-ranked vampires, working for Kaname was rather like a holiday. Unless for special occasions when guests were invited, his requests were mostly simple and his oddities were hardly demanding. There was no necessity for extravagant decor, exquisitely designed clothing or the like. Moreover in a pureblood's household, it was not unusual for staff members to lose their life over things like a spilled drink. Kaname was lenient for a pureblood. Just the fact that Aido still worked for him was proof of that.

Takuma smiled to himself. Though three years older, the blue-eyed hot head was still hardly any less trouble than during their days at the Academy, but Aido was still devoted to Kaname more than ever… Takuma understood. Kaname was special. He himself enjoyed working for the pureblood. And sometimes being almost a friend. He would take it upon himself to serve Kaname beverages at times when he wanted more privacy. He smiled, thinking of the pureblood's good taste in wine. It was something they both indulged in rather frequently. Even effectively light-headed, Kaname would lose none of his dignity. He would only smile a little more and his eyes would be a hint more expressive.

No, Kaname was not a difficult master to serve. And being the exceptional pureblood he was, he actually cared for every one of his servants. Perhaps it was part of him being a pureblood that he felt the need to defend everyone that was entrusted to him at least toward others. But Takuma knew it was just as much Kaname's nature itself. No one would dare to touch one of them even in jest - not even another pureblood, unless they really wanted trouble. Kaname had been very clear on that fact on a certain occasion that made Takuma shudder. Rarely had he actually _felt_ Kaname's power. Even upon the verge of losing it, the pureblood hadn't actually revealed his full strength. Parts had slipped, but nothing like a flare of energy to ward off potential fights.

Kaname would have seriously risked open conflict with two purebloods when he found out one of them had raped one of the maids of his household staff. There was no doubt at all as to who would have won that confrontation. The other two stepped down instantly. How the pureblood had then managed to bring the two of them around to become some of his closest business allies, the noble had no idea. _That_ trait seemed inherent only of the Kuran family.

The staff definitely had every reason to be happy that he was back. And Takuma was also very glad that Kaname was still around. He wasn't sure he would ever be willing to serve another pureblood but him.  
>Though he didn't live here, Kaname had a room ready for him at all times, since he was not only his vice-president, but also the only noble resembling something of a close friend to him. Takuma felt highly honored by that trust.<p>

Right now, he was pretending to read - but there was really no way he would even consciously see the letters printed on the pages, let alone read them. _Let's face it_ - he sighed to himself in thought - _I'm just dying of curiosity here_. He closed the book and stared out the window toward the front of Kuran mansion for the thousandth time - his eyes fixed there now for good - at least until tonight. Who was Kaname's new bond mate? He dare not ask the pureblood directly, it seemed too rude to him. But he'd gone over many possibilities and he'd come up with no answer himself. He could think of no one who was close enough to the quiet pureblood to create so strong a bond. And what about that request? Would it have anything to do with his new mate? Well, he'd just have to be patient - he would find out soon enough.

~{}~

Still indecisive as to what he could say, Takuma knocked on the pureblood's door. Kaname had come home half an hour ago but the noble hadn't plucked up the courage to ask what was on his mind. Before he could knock, he hear the pureblood's voice.

"You may come in, Takuma."

The noble blushed. Then he entered.

"Kaname-sama."

Kaname smiled.

"Takuma, you know you needn't speak so formally. Has everything been organized?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Our guest will arrive soon."

"I understand. Everything is prepared."

Kaname looked at the noble with a penetrating gaze.

"I know you've been curious. As I am sure you have figured out, I have bonded again and was therefore saved from a fall into madness."  
>"Surely, Kaname-sama, you were the one saving the other." Takuma smiled.<br>Kaname chuckled. "When I said I was lucky, I did not exaggerate."  
>Takuma heard a car drive up to the front. Struggling to not let his curiosity get the better of him he didn't crane his neck to see. He had tried to capture the slightly altered scent of his pureblood leader - but he could not pinpoint the flavor, even though it smelled distantly familiar to him. A few minutes later, they were both in the hall when the maid opened the door to reveal their guest.<p>

"Kiryu?" Takuma looked puzzled.

It was definitely Zero Kiryu - the hunter-turned-vampire that had been a prefect at Cross Academy. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans, worn sneakers and a long-sleeved shirt. In addition to that, he wore a holster with his Bloody Rose and carried a large bag.  
>"Ichijo." the hunter acknowledged him shortly upon entering. The maid smiled at him – Kaname had obviously instructed her on who would show up and how to behave.<br>"Welcome, Kiryu-san."  
>Takuma thought he was hallucinating when he saw the hunter give her a nod. Not a smile – just a nod of acknowledgement. For the silver-haired hunter that was the most enthusiastic response to a vampire Takuma had ever known him to display. Ever.<p>

In stunned silence the noble watched the hunter's strange lilac eyes flicker toward the pureblood.

"Kuran." Zero nodded again.  
>Takuma recognized how Kaname's smile was real. No business smile there. The pureblood was really happy to see the hunter. The hunter didn't return his smile, but Kaname didn't seem to mind. Well, if that wasn't a sign in itself - what would be?<p>

Back at the Academy, every time he saw the silver-haired hunter meet with the pureblood, their mood had managed to freeze the air around them. But now… Zero acknowledging the pureblood in a neutral tone without giving him a death glare was… well not quite what Takuma would expect Kaname's mate to be like. But it was… well, unexpected.

Kaname's voice interrupted his stupor.

"Zero. There is a room prepared for you. Please, come..."

Shrugging, the hunter followed the pureblood.

Not exactly at ease, Takuma noted, but for the hunter this reaction was probably the closest he'd get to being companionable. The noble remembered how as a prefect the hunter had treated Yuki. Amiable with the hunter appeared to be less of an out-going phenomenon… Considering that and the way Kaname was looking at him – no hatred and actually even a tad bit admiring, Takuma couldn't help but believe it. Kaname Kuran was blood bound to Zero Kiryu. It had to be true - the scent matched perfectly. That was why it had seemed familiar. Zero's blood had been spilt often enough at Cross Academy. So they were bound. The only question was... _how_?

~{}~

Taking a deep breath, Zero followed the pureblood through the mansion that was to become his home. _Temporarily_, he impressed upon himself.  
>The ache in his chest had vanished. He felt better for it - and worse for being so relieved because of the presence of a vampire. Damn, he so didn't want to be here.<br>"There is a room prepared for you. Please, come..."  
>Zero followed the pureblood up the stairs and down a long corridor. It looked just like the one he'd walked down before entering on Yuki's final moments.<p>

"Here it is." Kuran unlocked the door for him and held up the key. Zero struggled with the memory of Yuki suspended in blood behind exactly one of these doors, but refused to show it.  
>Instead, he took the key, nodded and stepped in to look around the room. Just the room was larger than his entire apartment had been. A bathroom was attached that was three times the size his own had been. He turned to look at the pureblood - Kuran was watching him intently.<br>"Nice place..." Zero said. "So what're the rules?"

Where were the drawbacks - except of course the fact that the place was infested with vampires and looked like it was a demon's nest from a 19th century fairytale? The hunter was trying hard to keep his thoughts to himself, but since he wasn't getting feedback he didn't know if it was working. The pureblood didn't show any reaction to his thoughts of this place. At least Kuran had the courtesy of keeping most of his thoughts to himself as well.

The pureblood smiled.  
>"There really aren't any rules, but if you're referring to conventions of living, I'd suggest you let me sleep during the day. I take it you do as well. The household staff has been informed and is at your disposal at any time if you need anything such as food or a driver. However, I would appreciate it if you informed me when you're expecting visitors. My own rooms are adjacent to yours - since its physical closeness we're trying to simulate. There will be dinner in half an hour. I'd be happy if you'd care to join us. That's about it. Do you have any more questions?"<br>Zero declined, turning to face out the window. The pureblood seemed to get the message and left.

~{}~

Kaname and Takuma sat down in the living room again after the pureblood had left the hunter to his new rooms. Obviously knowing that the noble had questions, Kaname looked at Takuma with a smile.  
>"Ask what you want to ask, Takuma." he encouraged.<br>Takuma had no way of asking in a polite way. He felt slightly flustered by the open invitation. But Kaname wouldn't be Kaname if he didn't mean to say what he was saying. So Takuma asked.

"Kaname... Kiryu? A hunter and Level D?"  
>Kaname only nodded. Takuma continued a little bluntly.<br>"But how could that be a stronger bond than...?"  
>Kaname looked at him steadily.<br>"I went to Zero so he would kill me. I knew he hated me for taking her away from him."  
>Takuma nodded slowly, pretending his breath hadn't hitched at Kaname's admitting to choosing death.<p>

"Zero didn't. He refused. Instead, he offered his blood. All of it."  
>Takuma's eyes widened. The hunter offering…? All of his blood? Was this the same scornful, vampire-hating, gun-pointing hunter he'd known from Cross Academy?<p>

"Takuma, do you understand what he did? He loved her. He loved her just as much as I did. Still, he offered to save the person he should have hated most, the one who took her away from him. Out of free will. I took the offer. There was no hatred toward me in him."

Takuma was stunned. He was beginning to understand where that look of admiration in Kaname's eyes had come from when he looked at the hunter. Of course, Takuma could read clearly between the lines as well. Kaname was not being terribly detailed here, although even discussing this matter with Takuma said a lot about the pureblood's trust in him. He didn't think it was at all common to have the chance at such intimate insight into one's pureblood leader. What little he knew of Kaname filled in a few of the gaps the pureblood wasn't telling him about.

Like how refusing to kill him wouldn't have been enough to coax an unwilling Kaname into drinking his blood when he was so convinced of wanting to be killed. Kiryu must have appealed either to Kaname's sense of duty or somehow said something involving Yuki to turn Kaname's suicide mission into a life-preserving one. Perhaps, being what he was, Kiryu had been much better equipped to reach him than a noble would be. As to the lack of hatred, Takuma had no idea what to make of it. He didn't know the hunter too well. But this was unexpected, nonetheless.

"He is rare, Takuma. I am telling you this because you have to know. My life is now bound to his and I want you to know that it was not my doing - he was the one to save me. I truly owe him my life."  
>Takuma swallowed hard. Kaname was special even among purebloods, but this admission was nothing light. If acknowledged publicly, their bond would be viewed quite differently. It would be assumed that Kaname had saved the Level D. And that in return, he would be nothing but a slave to the pureblood... but it didn't look like that was going to be the case here. Which was highly unusual to say the least.<br>That made sense to Takuma. Imagining the stubborn hunter as a willing slave would really strain his imagination.

Kaname nodded, seeing the information had been received. "He's no slave, Takuma. He is quite the same strong-willed hunter he's always been. There is definitely a lot of hunter spirit in him. His initial reaction to being bonded was... rather violent."  
>Takuma thought he saw something like a grin flicker behind the pureblood's eyes.<p>

Zero appeared in the doorway looking slightly out of place. Compared to Takuma in his business suit and Kaname in his slacks and burgundy dress shirt, Zero still looked rather under-dressed. He was wearing a different pair of worn jeans and some other old shirt than he had earlier. Takuma remembered that the hunter had not been terribly fond of his uniform at school and decided that he would be unlikely to ever see the hunter in a suit. However, he did note that Zero hadn't brought his gun.

He smiled slightly at the silver haired ex-human. Though not smiling, Kiryu wasn't frowning either. Without the familiar amount of hostility or contemptible ignorance about him that he'd always sported at Cross Academy whenever a vampire was near, Takuma found the hunter rather intriguing instead of annoying. Of course, that was also in no small part due to the facts Kaname had just revealed about him.  
>"Let's have some dinner. Shall we?" Kaname smiled.<p>

~{}~

Zero had excused himself fairly soon after the meal, leaving Takuma and Kaname to sit together indulging in a particular vintage they were both very fond of.  
>Deciding to move to a more comfortable seating, they took their wine to Kaname's study. Even though Takuma rarely expressed preferences, Kaname just seemed to read them from even the tiniest reaction he gave when tasting. After not too many evenings, the pureblood had pinpointed the noble's taste exactly. Now they were sitting in the ornate study which looked more like the inside of a 20th century library. They had pleasantly conversed about varying wines and politics on improved blood tablets among other things. But Takuma had guessed rightly that these were all just elaborate pleasantries to prepare him for the pureblood's request.<p>

Thanks to the wine he plucked up enough courage to not feel too rude about asking because he was really dying of curiosity.  
>"Kaname, I believe you asked me here on behalf of a request you wanted to discuss."<br>Kaname smiled. "You believe correctly."  
>"Actually the request is not only mine to make. It concerns Zero as well. It is publicly known that I was engaged to Yuki. Therefore it will be suspected by now that I must have bonded again."<p>

Kaname looked straight at the noble.  
>"I am sure you understand the predicament? If everyone knew that I was bonded to Zero, a Level D, ex-human hunter, still working as a hunter no less - how long do you think either he or I would be alive?"<br>Takuma nodded slowly not quite sure where this was going.  
>"This request is really just a question. Do not feel the obligation to consider it an order, alright?"<br>The statement was really not necessary. Takuma would never refuse anything Kaname wished. But at least the pureblood had made it clear that this was a very personal matter and Takuma was not required to ignore any of his own thoughts on the topic. Kaname looked straight at the noble with a serious expression on his face.

"Takuma, I am asking you if you'd be willing to pretend to be my bond mate in Zero's stead."


	7. An Elaborate Hoax

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I think I just started twelve million plot threads... I just hope they won't all unravel... And to those of you who are wondering... no need to worry - this is a Zero x Kaname story. But it wouldn't be much of a story if everything was already resolved and their personalities didn't get in their way... ^^ Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: An Elaborate Hoax<span>**

_"Ichiru!" Zero called out in horror._  
><em>His twin was there in a room enclosed in stone walls, a crumpled figure on the cold and bare stone floor. And like so many times Zero had seen him, he was wearing his white pajamas, the only ones he'd wear as a child. But he wasn't a child now. <em>

_His back was facing Zero so he couldn't see his face; only the silver hair - longer than his own, softer and more iridescent in the pale light. There was blood on him – staining the white fabric of his pajamas. Zero didn't know what would await him if he turned to look at the face of his twin. Was that his own blood, or had he defended himself and wounded another? He wasn't really close enough to tell._  
><em>"Zero..." Ichiru called out to him weakly, his voice a hoarse whisper. His body was shivering – whether from the cold or a wound, Zero didn't know. But the weakness in his voice burned into the hunter's mind. <em>

_Like so many times that he had been sick, so many times he had needed Zero. It hurt the hunter to hear that desperate need. Zero could not leave him, even though his twin had been cruel to him, even though he had betrayed him and their parents and therefore everything that had ever meant anything to him. But none of that meant much anymore - Ichiru was all the family he had. Always would he give up everything for him. _

_Even if in return Ichiru only used him. _

_It didn't matter. _

_He loved his brother more than anything. _

_More than Yuuki, more than his parents, more than life itself. _  
><em>"Ichiru." Zero could not move toward him. He realized suddenly that he couldn't move at all. He struggled intensely but he only seemed to be taken farther and farther away from his twin.<em>  
><em>Ichiru kept calling, his voice fading slowly, the vision of his small form vanishing slowly. <em>  
><em>"Zero... Zero... Zero... you have... abandoned me... Zero... Zero"<em>  
><em>"No! Ichiru! No, I'm right here. I would never abandon you!" <em>

_But his twin didn't seem to hear him. He was fading away, disappearing into nothingness. Zero wanted so desperately to comfort him, to run over to him and hold him. See if he was injured – even if it was a trap…_

_Why couldn't he move? He gritted his teeth and struggled against his invisible restraints but he could not, all his limbs were laden and refused to respond. _  
><em>What was worse than that: Ichiru's voice didn't stop calling. Even as it became quieter, even as it faded, Zero could clearly make out the words as though they were whispered directly into his ear.<em>  
><em>"Zero... you left me to die. You killed me..."<em>  
><em>Zero saw his own hands pulled up in front of him, though the rest remained rooted to the spot. They were covered in blood. And suddenly he knew the smell of that blood. It was Ichiru's. <em>  
><em>"No..."<em>

Gasping for air, Zero woke from his nightmare. He was drenched in sweat, panting heavily. He closed his eyes and forced his lungs to calm down with the images still vivid in his mind. Always nightmares – almost every night. It had been so since it seemed like forever. Since that night. The night Shizuka tore their family apart, literally. When Ichiru had turned and betrayed them all. Betrayed him. But Zero couldn't really blame him for it.  
>For years it had been Shizuka and Ichiru's betrayal that haunted his nights. And the blood. All that blood.<p>

But Zero was no longer a child. He was no longer horrified by carnage. He saw it on a daily basis. He had almost forgotten what it was like beforehand. Without all that blood. No, it wasn't the blood that kept him up during the nights.

Now it was Ichiru who haunted him. Differently, perhaps, but haunting nonetheless. Zero had always worried about his twin, and he had always cared. It had been the hardest thing ever to point the Bloody Rose toward his temple when their loyalties clashed over Shizuka. But not till the night he drank Ichiru's blood did the dreams begin to trouble him like they did now. Yet, even for that he couldn't hate his twin.

His hunter strength had increased with Ichiru's last 'gift', but Zero felt like his brother had not quite left; like he was still lingering within him, refusing to leave him in peace. It was the reason why Zero hardly slept through a night since then. As though draining his life into Zero had given his soul the power to reside in his. Watching and disapproving. If only he knew why...

Did Ichiru hate him so much that it was still coursing through his veins? Had Shizuka's blood within Ichiru given his twin more power over Zero? But what reasons or benefits could his twin have by leaving Zero with such a lingering parting gift? Was it merely spite? Or was it perhaps that his death weighed down the hunter's conscience like lead?

He couldn't know. The hunter had been asking himself these same questions for over three years now and still, he had no answers.  
>Helpless against the misery, Zero caught his head in his palm and suppressed the shuddering loneliness that threatened to tear through him. It didn't exactly help that the stone walls and floor of his dream so closely resembled the stone room where Zero had drained his twin, killing him... how he wished that those memories had never resurfaced.<p>

In a haze of blood lust he was supposed to black out, the rush blotting out all traces of conscience. The blood was supposed to overwhelm him so that he recalled nothing of the crimes he committed… but he hadn't been blessed with such ignorance.

Instead his mind had burned remnants of images into his memory that he would later regret over and over again. He remembered the taste of his twin's blood on his thirsty tongue; he remembered the fading body that had been so warm in his arms beneath his hungry fangs.

There was nothing he could do that would ever make up for what he had done. A small voice was telling him repeatedly that it had been Ichiru's wish, that his twin had grown tired of feeling like the weaker part of a whole, that it couldn't have possibly been his fault because Ichiru shot him, knowing how it would affect his older brother – but Zero's regret drowned out that voice.

Ichiru had used him, one last time. But it wasn't his twin that Zero held responsible. It was himself. There was no excuse in the world that would justify killing your twin. Never. He was a monster, an abomination. He refused to allow himself to hope for anything else. Proof was right here – he was bonded with a pureblood vampire, because he – a hunter – had felt sorry for a bloodsucker. A _pureblood vampire_ of all things. As if knowing he would fall to Level E wasn't enough – no, now he had to fall as low as possible beforehand, too…

Zero shook his head – this musing was getting him nowhere. It was a dream, nothing more. A reminder of what he was. There was no reason to be upset, he told himself. He knew what he was. And innocent was not on that list.

He knew he deserved no kindness, he needed to repent. He needed to endure. So he would continue to hunt vampires to protect those who needed protection, he would continue to be a leader to the team of hunters that needed guidance and - Zero swallowed hard at the thought - if the pureblood demanded it, he would submit. If that was what the pureblood wanted… his submission, then he would give it – as long as no one innocent was hurt, well…. no one _human_.

The hunter nodded to himself with hardened resolve. All was back in perspective, Zero thought. No need to get upset. Now all he could hope for was a swift death. But that would really be asked too much now, wouldn't it.

Zero leaned his head against the bed and chuckled humorlessly in the dark. Maybe he was already entirely insane. He was a hunter – where was his pride? Yagari would surely give him something serious if he heard that his student would submit to a pureblood. But what choice did he have? As a teenager he'd been kidding himself that he could stand up to them. Like a child that could barely walk challenging a full grown dragon. The thought made him smile. So be it. As long as only he was hurt, it didn't matter. He may submit but he would never fear them.

Composing himself, he thought of taking a shower again. He was dead tired, but he knew sleep would not come to him easily now. Even his body had learned to dread falling asleep after one nightmare. Because he knew what it meant - there would be more tonight.

~{}~

"Of course I would."  
>There was no hesitation – Kaname knew there wouldn't be any. The blond noble most likely considered this request to be one of the highest honors he could have been endowed. So the pureblood continued.<br>"This pretense includes everyone but Zero, Seiren and me. For the beginning I think even Aido, Kain, Ruka and if possible, Shiki should not be aware of the fact that Zero and I are bound. It would be the best to uphold it at all times, just in case we were to be watched." Kaname grimaced internally at how paranoid that sounded, but it was necessary. He usually knew when he was being watched or followed and usually Seiren did, too. But there was always the possibility of overlooking something crucial.  
>Takuma nodded. "I understand."<p>

Kaname quietly regarded the blond noble sitting in front of him. Takuma was wearing that expression of eager devotion on his face that impressed only too clearly upon the pureblood how different they both were. Though they acted like friends, when it came down to it, Takuma was Kaname's pawn. And he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Takuma would be a target for those who wished to harm Kaname. Takuma might have guessed as much, but only Kaname knew how dangerous it might be. The noble most likely knew nothing of Rido being alive. But instead of pressing the issue, the pureblood went on light-heartedly.  
>"No more Kaname-sama from your mouth then, Takuma." Kaname grinned. It was high time on that account anyway.<br>Takuma blushed. "Alright, Kaname."

Then the brunette looked at him seriously again, hoping to somehow also impress reassurance.  
>"This pretense will require a certain amount of… closeness, but I do not wish to violate you."<br>"Yes, of course, I understand." Takuma said in complete trust.

Inwardly, Kaname sighed. Takuma wouldn't deny him anything. And there was no one who would stop the pureblood from demanding anything he chose from his follower. If he wanted to rape the noble, he wouldn't protest. He wouldn't even have the right to do so. Kaname's attempt at upholding the notion of friendship between them was futile. Still, he had to try for the sake of his own sanity.

And with Takuma's unquestioning consent, Kaname had even more qualms about using his most loyal follower. The noble couldn't know about how dangerous this hoax bond might prove to be for himself. Furthermore, ensuring at least a small amount of safety for the innocent noble and possible information recovery for the pureblood meant that Kaname would have to overstep boundaries of friendship he had never wanted to think of even bending, let alone overstepping….

It was ironic, Kaname thought. It was Takuma's loyalty, trust and caring nature that made him so valuable to the pureblood. But at the same time it made the noble that much more vulnerable to the pureblood he trusted. And Kaname was about to take advantage of him. He was about to place a pawn into the game that he held too dear to lose.

It wasn't right to abuse him like that, but Kaname needed all options. If his and Zero's life depended on it, then Takuma would become nothing but a tool. Now that he had made up his mind, the priorities were clear. He just hoped that whatever happened, he could spare the noble's life and fix the rest with alteration of memory.

But he betrayed none of these thoughts toward the noble and smiled.  
>"Relax your mind. I will plant the memory of our bonding into your thoughts. Then I want you to reach out toward my mind with yours. Don't worry, I will guide you."<p>

"Yes, Kaname." Takuma nodded fervently, his blue eyes large.

Kaname knew he needed to tread carefully here. A mind was a fragile thing. He flooded the noble's thoughts with warmth and carefully showed him the entire memory before embedding it into his mind. Even though the noble technically knew their bond was not real, he now had the memory of it that made perfect sense to him. In time, their act would become reality for him, even without Kaname's doing. The laws of the mind would ensure that everything in Takuma's mind made sense to the noble one way or another - and two contradictory memories did not. Being the work of a pureblood's mind, the memory Kaname implanted was bound to be stronger than the noble's own memory of the previous conversation. After a week or two – to the noble it would be entirely real and the act would be that much more believable. But for now, the noble knew that he had gotten a memory that wasn't his and he would proudly ensure that he didn't fail Kaname.

What Takuma couldn't know about, however, was that while showing him all details of that memory, Kaname was weaving through his mind, gathering every scrap of information he could find. He was inspecting the noble's mind without him even knowing it, learning about Takuma's most private thoughts, his most personal habits and nothing escaped Kaname's prodding inquiry. By the time Takuma had grasped everything about their bonding memory, Kaname knew Takuma better than he did himself. He knew about Takuma's sexual preferences, all his business deals – secret and not-secret, about his habits in the bathroom, his favorite color socks, where Shiki was most ticklish and he had also found out that Takuma hadn't told him about the fact that he had been chosen to become a member of the Council.

He wouldn't bring it up of course, seeing as how that would betray what he had done, but it was worth pondering. It may have made Takuma even more vulnerable than the pureblood had intended anyway. He didn't blame the noble for accepting the offer – he had gone through all the thoughts related to it that Takuma had had and knew how difficult a decision it had been. And of course the Council would never _want_ Kaname to know about it. Takuma's involvement in the Council was going to be kept a secret, since the pureblood he served had returned. What precisely he would be doing for them, Takuma didn't know yet. But just that little bit was still crucial information.

Word had it that Council members were being 'threatened'. Kaname was well aware of that. With vampires that 'threat' included a little more than death threats on paper in a pretty envelope. And the timing struck Kaname as rather strangely coincidental with the reappearance of his uncle. There was always a lot of stirring and brewing in the shadows with Council members, but unlike their trivial rivalries this perhaps included a little more trouble than usual. Kaname wasn't terribly interested in their affairs, but being tracked by their hounds, them being threatened – possibly by his uncle – and Takuma now one of their ranks, all that meant he would have to immerge himself into their interests more deeply as well – whether he liked to or not.

~{}~

Councillor Ojima dabbed at his brow with a handkerchief. His encounters with Kuran-sama, the elder had shaken him up badly. Earlier that evening, he had nearly drained three of his servants to make up for the blood loss after the last time the pureblood had feasted on him. Why he was still alive he didn't know. He probably didn't even want to know.

Never before had he bothered to notice how eerie these meetings were with the long shadows flitting across the elaborately furnished room where the four of them - all of them the highest ranked members of the Vampire Council - sat in deep conversation. He had never felt this much fear since he had joined the Council. When he became a member more than half a century ago he had thought they were safe… now he knew that they only made fun of the purebloods when they were sure no harm came of it. Even if it was the Council's job to keep everything in balance, if a pureblood really tried, he or she could take them apart one by one and there was nothing any noble could do about it. Especially not when a Kuran was involved. Or even worse: two.

Ojima tried to pay attention. The four of them were sitting at a table speaking quietly among themselves and there was a slightly fearful air about their topic of conversation. The nervous noble tried to reassure himself while he listened to Councilor Ishida, the current head of the Vampire Council. He was a fierce vampire, his reddish brown hair and piercing blue eyes showing that he wasn't at all of Japanese descent. His heritage none withstanding, he was a very powerful noble – of the few that could have rivaled Ichijo's grandfather Asato, he would be the most likely to have won. But still, Ojima's mind wandered. His body was fully healed again… but what he had gone through the last time Kuran-sama had paid him a visit… he'd rather nobody knew. Though he knew his expression showed little of that, still, his own screams kept echoing in his mind.

"Ojima-san, you look pale." It was Ishida's voice. Ojima forced his dark eyes to face the cold blue gaze unflinching. It was the Council's policy to outwardly uphold balance in vampire society. Therefore, the Council outwardly showed the proper respect to those of higher rank. To any vampire it was an honor to be acknowledged by a pureblood, and an even greater one to be called on to serve them… but behind closed doors in the Council… things were different. It wasn't like they didn't know Kuran-sama had paid him a visit. Ojima knew they made fun of him behind his back for being Kuran-sama's dinner. He just wasn't sure how much of a disgrace it would be if they knew what else had happened.

"A minor incident – nothing to be worried about, Ishida-sama." He conceded, knowing nobody was fooled. Though they may do business together, no love was lost between the four Council members. Each of them was there for the sake of power – if it meant a temporary alliance was necessary, that's what they would commit to. That didn't mean that it was wise to show weakness.

"That minor incident… could it have something to do with a certain pureblood, perhaps? Maybe… one of the Kuran bloodline…?" Ishida prodded.

Ojima fidgeted. He really, really _didn't_ want to go into detail here…

"It appears so, Ishida-sama." He admitted lowering his gaze in defeat.

"So Kuran-sama _has_ resurfaced..." Councilor Miyazaki spoke. It wasn't like she hadn't known beforehand already. Of all the nobles Ojima had ever met, she was the most calculating one he had ever seen. She was a beautiful female, but her eyes were always cold. Whenever she was involved, others died like flies. If the name hadn't already been given to a famous pureblood woman, Ojima would consider her to be the most worthy candidate to be the 'Black Widow'. She was probably the first of them all to have figured out that Kuran-sama was alive. No one knew how she did it, how she gathered her information, so the blond noble had learned to be very careful around her. Not in a million years would he ever want to end up in one of her nets.

"Yes." Ishida answered.

"Which one are you talking about?" Councilor Fukuda said in an annoyed tone of voice. He didn't look it, but by now no one was fooled – he was highly interested and carefully paying attention, despite his bored demeanor.

"Both, I would say…" Ishida said.

"So, which one does Ishida-sama consider to be the larger threat?" Miyazaki asked.

"The older one, always the older one, Miyazaki-san." Fukuda threw in rudely in a condescending tone of voice.

Ojima shivered at the look she gave him in answer. But he didn't seem to care. He was an eccentric and as such he displayed odd behavior and wore… curious attire – even though older vampires naturally tended to acquire oddities over the ages, Fukuda sort of went overboard with them. Currently his hair was made up into something resembling purple flames and the piece of jewelry he wore kept changing annoying colors. Not to mention his bare torso that was covered in blood tattoos. He refused to answer as to why they didn't fade with his healing abilities so it was still a mystery to all of them how he'd gotten them to remain. But hardly anyone nowadays bothered to ask him about his oddities anymore. It was much better to let others gossip about them. Why he insisted on wearing a smelly skirt of bear fur this evening, Ojima really didn't want to know. He just wished it could have been the Tibetan monk robes again or that Mexican poncho - or hell forbid - jeans or… slacks.

"Actually in this case I was wondering…" Ishida mused. "I am sure that currently Kuran Rido is more of a threat to our lives than his nephew is. However, though momentarily more lethal…" at this Ishida gave a smirk in Ojima's direction "… he is most likely not the bigger threat to our cause…"

The Head of the Council had obviously been displeased by Fukuda's rudeness, yet the matter of having two of the most powerful purebloods back in the game seemed to be more important to him for the moment.

"And which cause is that?" Fukuda asked in his bored tone of voice. "… Ishida-sama?" he added after Ishida gave him a look of ice.

A long silence stretched out. Then the Head of the Council looked at Miyazaki expectantly.

"Ahh… the hunters." Fukuda said off-handedly. "I really don't know why you make such a fuss about them, really. Their numbers are dwindling and they will become extinct without us having to interfere. Just wait for a few decades and the problem will resolve itself…"

Miyazaki's cold gaze betrayed her anger. "The hunters…" she spewed with disgust. "… are a bigger problem than we had anticipated. Do any of you even appreciate the time and resources it takes to amount that many Level E's without the help of a pureblood? And they just walked in on the first day and killed Level E's as though it was a shooting range – and according to my sources, it was the kid hunters, too…"

"Kid hunters?" Fukuda asked semi-interested before he leaned back again demonstrating that there was nothing to worry about. "There you have it. They're sending the kids to do it now. They're really low on numbers then."

"You don't seem to understand, Councilor Fukuda." Miyazaki said in an acid tone "…they sent a lot of hunters. The group of youngest hunters just happened to be the ones running into them and somehow they pulled a killing spree… Now what if they're all that good or better? Then we've underestimated their strength…"

"No need to get aggravated, Councilors…" The head of the Council said soothingly. "Losses?" Ishida asked.

"Almost all Level E's." Miyazaki answered.

"How unpleasant. Good thing then, there will be more down there than Level E's tomorrow…" Councilor Ishida said with a glint in his eyes. "Let's see how good they really are."

"Sir?" Miyazaki asked suspiciously.

"Leave matters in my hands, Miyazaki-san. I will send in a bigger challenge… The hunters are weaker now than they have been in years. We'd be stupid to miss this opportunity. Let's see if we can't reduce their numbers a little more... Besides Ojima-san, I understand you have a few servants that are in dire need of a little redeeming. This would be a rather appropriate assignment, don't you think?"

Ojima looked at him seriously. "When they return… _if_ they return. They have disappeared without a trace and haven't answered a call since."

"Then I will worry about them." Ishida said thoughtfully. "But perhaps you could gather a little more information on the active hunters. I have a feeling we will find out a few interesting things."

It was evident he wasn't going to elaborate on the subject, so Ojima turned to the matter most pressing in his mind.

"What about the Kurans?"

"A little worried about that minor incident of yours… are you?" Ishida prodded.

"I am fairly sure that one of the two will not last very long. It is no secret they have issues in that family…" Fukuda said.

"Who will prevail, do you think?" Miyazaki asked.

Ishida appeared to be thinking rather intensely. "The question most pressing is not who will prevail, but what the stakes are as they fight."

"A battle between purebloods… just what we need to get in our way." Fukuda grumbled. "How the hell did they show up again anyway?"

"Kuran Rido was supposed to have been dead – killed by his nephew." Ojima agreed.

"I heard Kuran Kaname had a Level D pet that did the dirty work for him. Just like with Shizuka. Perhaps that would be worth looking into again."

Miyzaki smirked. "I can't imagine a single detail eluding you the first time you read a report."

Ishida smiled. "Of course not. I was only interested in the things I didn't read because they weren't written down."

"So you're saying we aren't sure about Rido's death in the first place?" Miyazaki said an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe no one died and it's all a lie – how would we know?" Ojima interjected.

"Oh, please… if he disintegrated to ashes, what's there not to know…?" Fukuda scoffed.

"So he returned from the dead?" Miyazaki continued.

Fukuda scowled. "Be realistic."

"Purebloods are powerful…" Ishida put in.

"Or maybe he just sent an image of himself and someone was imagining things when he presumably died." Fukuda offered.

"So Kuran Kaname lied?" Miyazaki asked.

"He wasn't very detailed in his statement." Ishida said slowly.

"Ahh… the things you would like to read that aren't there." Fukuda grinned.

"Exactly."

"Kuran Kaname announced today to have found a new mate." Ojima said.

"He didn't happen to say to whom, now, did he?" Fukuda asked in an annoyed tone.

"At least we know why _he's_ alive then." Miyazaki said. "So who is it?"

Fukuda rolled his eyes. "Please, everyone knows… the only ones remotely close enough to that sociophobe is the young Ichijo or his invisible Preatorian."

"So you're thinking it's Ichijo, then?" Ojima asked.

"Or the Preatorian…?" Fukuda chuckled.

"You do realize that he was blood bound to his pureblood sister and in order to not go entirely insane he would have to be closer to Ichijo than her?" Miyazaki put in ignoring Fukuda's comment.

"Of course we know that. Let's face it – the Kuran girl was weak. Maybe she was more of a decoy than anything else. Maybe Kuran was together with Ichijo all along. He really is a pretty thing, don't you think?" Fukuda looked satisfied at his explanation.

"Careful, Fukuda-san. He is Ichijo Asato's grandson. I'm sure he's a lot stronger than he appears." Miyazaki warned.

"He's a child – barely two decades old." Fukuda shrugged.

"If he's so strong then why is he with Kuran?" Ojima asked.

"Who knows what Kuran has to offer…" Fukuda hinted.

"We're talking about the same Ichijo who is now a secret member of our council?" Ojima asked.

"The same." Ishida nodded.

"So he cannot be trusted." Miyazaki interjected.

Ishida smiled. "Then again, who can…?" he pointedly looked at all three other Councilors before continuing. "No, I agree, he can't be trusted. But he can be used. Even if indeed they are bound…"

Fukuda stared at him. "How will you do that – Kaname will surely use him to spy on us."

Ishida's smile widened to an eerie grin. "Then we will use him as well."

Ojima's eyes widened. "Surely you must be joking… you want to outsmart a Kuran by using his mate against him? This is a Kuran we're talking about… Remember what happened to Ichijo Asato…"

Ishida leaned back smugly. "A lot always goes on when Kurans are involved… I am sure this will be interesting."

There was a moment of silence, in which the other three members tried to process their head Councilor's audacity. So deeply retreated in their thoughts and scheming were they, that none of them seemed to notice the thin wisp of dark vapor below the hem of one of the heavy crimson over-curtains. None of them saw the pair of two dissimilar eyes – one blue and one red – slowly fade before the meeting ended and the Councilors left. A low chuckle, out of their hearing range, erupted.

"Yes… I promise this _will_ be interesting, Councilor. But not for the reasons you would prefer…"

~{}~

Takuma felt his mind filled with Kaname's presence. It was wonderfully warm and unthreatening. Somewhere in the back of his thoughts he knew that any pureblood could just enter his head like that and make it feel good. Still, Takuma was flattered by Kaname's consideration. The noble's mind did not seem to have the need to rebel at the intrusion at all – well, maybe the wine was helping a great deal, too.

Kaname slowly poured visions of the memory into him that he would obtain. With considerate slowness Kaname was introducing it to him and the noble felt pampered by the attention. Still, when more information started to enter through their connection Takuma began to appreciate the slow pace, though the amount of information still left the noble reeling with new input.

But among that information was also a piece of knowledge on how to reach Kaname's mind. Similar to a homing beacon. Unless explicitly invited, lower class vampires could hardly even find a way to access a higher level vampire mind, let alone get through their defenses.  
>Takuma looked at Kaname in awe. The pureblood nodded in encouragement. Though a high class noble, Takuma had rarely made use of his mental powers. Except for purebloods and a few Council members he was usually the highest ranked anyway and with the caste system ingrained into vampires as deeply as it was, there was no necessity to impose his will on others. They followed his orders without reminder. Although he did wonder about Seiren. She adhered to Kaname only and seemed to defy the system somehow.<br>Mentally reaching out, the blonde noble sought entrance to the pureblood's mind. Searchingly, Takuma slowly explored it. Of course he would only see what Kaname wanted him to find, but then again there was so much there, so many things that he didn't know yet, he had no chance to feel any boundaries. The knowledge was mainly business related, but there were a many peculiarities and a few historical pieces of knowledge as well. And, naturally, in accordance with Kaname's favorite hobby, seemingly infinite knowledge of literature.

While still overwhelmed with all the information the pureblood was sharing with him, Takuma heard Kaname address him in his mind.  
>"Do not hesitate to speak to me through our mental connection if you consider it necessary. That also includes everything that would harm you - for I must then consider that harm to be aimed at me through you." Takuma felt so close to Kaname, he couldn't possibly keep anything of importance from the pureblood.<p>

Haltingly he started. "Then.. you probably should know that… uhm… I was chosen to be a member for the Council. They seemed to know that you… " Takuma didn't know how to finish. The whole topic weighed down the noble's heart. He had spent too many hours during the day wondering what he would tell Kaname when it came up.

"I understand how these things work, Takuma." Kaname said reassuringly. "Your position is a difficult one. For the beginning just follow their orders and do what they say. Simply report to me what you know. They will be careful because they will know by tomorrow that we are bound. Tell them what they want to know, even if it is about me – if it involves Zero, however, be careful. Share your mind if you need to."

"Yes, Kaname." Takuma consented. He felt relieved. Kaname would take care of things when they were over his head, he was sure of it. Everything was going to be fine. The noble was truly happy. He smiled and reached for the rest of his wine. But Kaname's hand reached for his wrist stopping him.  
>"One more thing." Takuma looked into Kaname's eyes. There was a sudden seriousness there. With his other hand, the pureblood's pale fingers were undoing his shirt buttons down his chest.<br>Takuma's eyes widened.  
>Kaname nodded in encouragement and the noble almost dropped his glass.<p>

"Drink."  
>"But Kaname-sama... I can't..." Takuma hesitated.<br>"Kaname. No more sama." Takuma vaguely realized that the pureblood had plucked the wine glass from his hand just as he thought he might drop it.  
>"If we're to pretend to be blood bound, you should smell like we've been sharing blood."<br>Slowly, Takuma nodded in understanding. It did make sense…  
>"And you...?" he asked.<br>"I concluded that it is more important that you smell like me than the other way around. No one would question me. I doubt anyone will even notice. And I would not risk forcing you into a bond with me, even if it isn't strong. I value you as a friend and if you feel the same, even just as friends, there would be some kind of bond." Kaname said seriously.

"I know you have a private life, Takuma." He continued. "I want you to keep it. However, I would ask you and Shiki to move into Kuran mansion.  
>Takuma blushed. Takuma hadn't exactly kept it a secret to the pureblood that he and Senri had gotten closer. In public he was very discrete about his private life. No one else except Seiren would know about him and Senri. Of course Kaname had thought through all the details already.<p>

"I apologize for the inconvenience it will mean for your relationship that you're pretending to be my bond mate."  
>"Kaname... it is a privilege, no inconvenience." Takuma said defensively.<br>Kaname smiled, parting his shirt. The wine had definitely taken effect - Takuma felt his eyes becoming red at just the thought of what he was about to do. His fangs lengthened and his body began to shake as he moved closer to the pureblood. He hadn't shared his blood with Senri yet; he had been living on blood tablets for so long that the lure of Kaname's blood was very strong.

Kaname knew how Takuma was struggling. Blood tablets weren't satisfying in the least. And to be presented with the chance of drinking pure blood… Takuma was trying, but his will was not that strong and Kaname certainly didn't blame him. The way the noble trembled, the pureblood feared might just fall off his lap while drinking, tearing flesh and spilling blood everywhere.

Well, that wouldn't do. Kaname reached out to hold him while offering this priceless gift. Takuma had already let his vampire senses take over and inhaled his scent deeply.  
>"I trust you will not abuse this privilege." Kaname said softly.<br>"Never." the noble breathed with a shred of clarity. Then he slowly slid his fangs into the pureblood's smooth skin.

Kaname noticed it instantly through their bond – Zero was thirsty. With the second the smell of his blood hit the air, Zero's chest must have felt like it turned to ice. He could feel the hunter struggling with his thirst. His own chest was echoing with the hunter's stabbing pain. Especially during the beginning of their bond, Kaname expected the hunter to be in desperate need for his blood. He wasn't even really stabilized at Level D. His need would be enormous. But Zero refused to communicate, still shutting him out from his mind. Perhaps he would have to go to the hunter afterwards. He would also have to tell him about their pretended bond. But for right now, he needed to worry about Takuma.

Kaname held the noble, steadying him. He hated himself for what he did next. While Takuma drank, lost in the taste of pure blood, Kaname whispered a few ancient words. He knew them by heart. A drop of blood welled up from his fingertip and he pressed it to the back of Takuma's head at the base of his skull. The small droplet curled together to resemble the shape and consistency of a small thorn. Then it disappeared through the noble's skin, now invisible to anyone else. Kaname felt a surge of energy go through him, winding upwards along his spine. The noble, however, noticed nothing and continued drinking unperturbed.

~{}~

Sighing, Zero got up and headed to the shower. There was no way he could go back to sleep like this. Dropping his boxers to the floor he stepped in and turned the water up to ice-cold, stubbornly waiting out the shivering protests of his body as the hard drops slammed onto his fatigued shape. Scowling fiercely, he waited until he was so cold that he couldn't feel his skin anymore. These nightmares were sapping his energy, drawing away his strength.

It had never mattered to him until today. It hadn't made a difference because no one else depended on his strength. But with their assignment for the week he needed his strength. His team depended on him. And not just in the sense of him taking the lead. No, they depended on him to take responsibility toward their superiors and what mattered most – their lives depended on his strength. He couldn't afford to be weakened by lack of sleep for nightmares. And keeping his thoughts focused at all times so he could keep his own piece of mind didn't help, either.

It was tiring and demanding to achieve that level of control and keep it permanently. But aside for the fact that it really was for the better if the pureblood didn't know what went on inside his mind, the hunter had hoped that the challenge of keeping himself occupied would drain him until he was tired enough to sleep, nightmare or not. Well, that… and he wanted this privacy, he desperately needed it. Living here - hunting, he was hardly alone anymore. He needed space to breathe. He was already living in a mansion infested with vampires everywhere - no need to have one stalk his mind permanently as well. The closeness of vampires in his proximity was gearing up his hunter senses permanently. So sleep would not come natural to him in any way.

He leaned his forehead against the icy tiles. In the course of one day his life had gone from simple and hopeless to complicated and demanding. He was tired, very much so. But just when he thought he might go back to bed to get some sleep, he felt something else.

He cursed. His throat was scratchy, his mouth parched. Coldness clutched at him from the inside - it was a coldness that would always be colder than any shower he could take. His mind slowly filled with a haze of want for the warm thick essence of life and he knew his eyes were burning crimson. He could smell Kuran's blood. It was only faint but still he struggled for composure clenching his teeth. It didn't seem to help.

Where had his control gone, dammit? For three years he had battled his thirst and now he couldn't even get a little rush of pure blood out of his nostrils. A small part of him knew perfectly well that tasting a person's blood once was enough to long for it for eternity and - with pure blood - no other blood could compete. Having had Kuran's blood not for the first time either didn't make it any easier.

The urge to run to Kuran to see what the matter was, irritated him immensely. He cursed the stupid bond. Wasn't like there were liters of pure blood in the air. And there were only two vampire auras in that room – Kuran himself and Ichijo. Hell, there was no sane reason whatsoever for a _hunter_ to check if a powerful _pureblood_ was safe. But the feeling kept nagging him. And the thirst drew him toward Kuran as well.

_This is ridiculous…_

He'd be damned if he went crawling to the pureblood like this. So he did what he always did, when it got this bad - he found his sleeping pills and took five. He waited for ten minutes clutching the rim of the sink, the minutes crawling by in endless slowness while he fought the urge to get his hands on Kuran's pure blood. Then, finally, the ten minutes passed and he felt a creepy leadenness come over him. He downed a blood tablet - knowing his body would not be able to refuse it when sedated this heavily. He stumbled back into bed already drowsy. At least if there were to be any nightmares he wouldn't remember them.

~{}~

Kaname had seen the dazed noble off to his rooms before retreating to his own bedroom. He sat there behind the heavy curtains peering out at a gray mourning as he poured himself a glass of wine. He watched the dissolving blood tablet in the red liquid thoughtfully. Zero had somehow gone back to sleep even if Kaname couldn't quite figure out how. He had half expected the hunter to be thirsty enough to come to him and ask for blood. But the hunter was stubborn. Kaname smiled.

Of course… this was Zero.

He would have to talk to him when he woke; if only about the blood sharing and the hoax bond. And since the hunter wasn't into mind communication, they'd have to talk in person. Most likely he'd have to get up early. The pureblood had a distinct feeling that the hunter didn't really care for breakfast and would try to disappear as early as possible.

Kaname swirled his glass and then downed it in one sip. After that he poured himself another glass of wine to get rid of the taste before he got ready for bed.

~{}~

He had experienced all kinds of dreams before, of course. Nightmares were frequent, often including terrible things happening to Yuuki or reliving the night his parents died and his mind was not innocent enough to not have experienced wet dreams. Sometimes, he'd get ideas through his dreams on how to deal with business issues. And of course, in the two weeks after Yuuki's death, due to the bond they shared - or rather _had_ shared - he had had the dubious pleasure of experiencing the nightmares induced by the thirst for blood and the loss of a bond mate.

_That_ had not been pretty.

During the second week he'd taken hunter poison and deliberately chained himself to the bed for fear of losing his mind in his sleep or using his powers without realizing it or waking up to wreaking havoc, endangering others he did not intend to hurt. Certainly, dreams were not to be toyed with – not for someone with his need of control. But he thought that he'd been through that all. He thought he'd had them all. Tonight, however, was the first night he started having a new kind of dream.

_His heart beat fast instantly as a soft caress of fangs let the sensitive skin at his throat throw up a wave of goose bumps. It was a soft caress and a deliberate one, a caress intentionally inducing pleasure, a caress only a lover would grant. How he had longed for Yuki to treat him to such a gift. _

_But she never had. _

_Perhaps if he hadn't been so unused to such gentleness it wouldn't have affected him so deeply. As it was, his cheeks were burning with the heat of intense longing and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to conceal the impact of that wonderful contact. Not yet knowing what he hoped to gain from such a caress, his sight was blurry and the only thing he was capable of, was feeling. All his conscious thought was bent on how that single touch induced a cocktail of chemicals in his body that would inevitably lead to him getting lost in a most delicious haze. _

_A calloused hand wove into his hair and lightly pulled his head back without meeting any resistance, baring his throat to that hungry set of sharp fangs, their scraping caress on his skin now leaving no more doubt about their intent. But their previous gentleness was still there. Kaname felt himself complying willingly, delighted at the shivers it sent through his body - straight to his groin. He found himself pinned to the wall, but it wasn't painful in any way. The aroused pureblood grasped at the sturdy arm but lost his purchase as a strong body pressed close to his own. Instead, his hands slid down to rest against the cold wall behind him with the heat rising unbearably between their two entwined bodies. _

_When the sharp ivory points of those fangs finally pierced his skin, the intensity of that sensation flashed through his entire system like a bolt of electricity. It was just a few minutes later and he was writhing and rubbing against the other body in the strong embrace. And he could feel he wasn't the only one who was hard as a rock between his legs. He was becoming dizzy from the draining of his blood, but his body was weak with pleasure instead of blood loss. A wave of desire ran through every part of his body crashing against the shores of his sanity as the hand that had been pinning him against the wall began roaming his body. His shirt had disappeared somehow and the painfully aroused buds on his chest relished the contact with knowledgeable fingertips. As those persistent fingers slowly began kneading and teasing them the helpless pureblood had no way of stifling a throaty moan._

_He was still slowly being drained of his blood as the wonderful touch travelled lower to where the belt fastened his slacks. The nimble fingers quickly loosened it while prying them open and enclosed his length completely without warning. He arched his back into the firm grasp, making the fangs dig into his skin even deeper. All sensations merged and Kaname could feel the caress of those drops of blood rolling across his skin from where they escaped the sucking lips just as he could feel those fangs deeply embedded into his skin and every atom of heat between their bodies as the fingers firmly pumped his length with sure strokes. _

_The entire experience was overwhelming for the young pureblood. As a fingernail taunted the weeping tip of his arousal he felt his knees buckle and a soft breath escaped his opened mouth. Luckily, the strong body was still pinning him to the wall or he would have collapsed unseemly into a trembling heap on the floor. Heat coursed through him, tearing at his sanity, engulfing his fuzzy thoughts in a beautiful delirium with almost painful intensity. Kaname vaguely noticed himself writhing in the slow rhythm that hand was delivering. Weak with want but on fire for more he stared into his partner's eyes. The burning look they gave him promised so much more - it almost made him sob out loud. Coupled with the increasing intensity of those deliberate ministrations, Kaname let his head fall back with a low, strangled moan. _  
><em>"Uhhnnngg, Zero..." <em>


	8. A Useless Struggle

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: A Useless Struggle<span>**

Kaname lay awake in his bed, unable to fall asleep again. The comfortable bed, the pleasant dark interior of his room – none of it helped. His dream refused to be put off easily. Usually, he was good at controlling himself. He had to be. It was vital to his public reputation that he always appeared to be in control, no matter if he was or not. Kaname relished it - not the demands society set for his bearings, of course - but after the sudden and intense loss of his carefully attained control due to Yuuki's passing, he was able to really appreciate its return.

He would never admit to others how difficult that could be. Though technically, purebloods could do as they pleased, politics made things very complicated. Expectation was that purebloods were perfect – the pinnacle of creation. With his policy of co-existence between humans and vampires, Kaname was already walking a fine line. While he had been at Cross Academy, political enemies had only smiled and waved off his ideas as childish whims.

Now, they were becoming aware that their arrogance would cost them. Kaname's influence was growing. And what they had belittled as a child's play was now widely acknowledged as an option to their old ways. Yet, it all depended on his public appearances. Every word he spoke could be used to bring all of his efforts down. Though political choices rarely lead to the killing of powerful vampires nowadays, the cause would be lost and much of his reputation as well.

He had to be alert at all times. He was born to carry such a weight and trained to bear it with dignity, but there were moments that he wished he didn't have to; moments in which he could just ignore all of them. It was tiresome but necessary – he had to be in control of his public life at all times.

As a pureblood, all of his emotions were intense and all sensations were crystal clear to him, even in his dreams. However, what might usually help him when he needed to be alert in real life, proved to be terribly inconvenient and disorienting when he woke from an intense dream. The source of both his control and lack of it momentarily appeared to be one and the same.

Zero.

A wry grimace crossed Kaname's features. It had taken a while for him to regain his composure and even so, images of intense lilac eyes refused to abandon his thoughts. It was a good thing that the hunter was asleep – his hold on those thoughts had been rather feeble, to put it mildly. But his guilty conscious had doused all physical signs of arousal that remained from his dream. Yuki was the only one he had wanted to dream about in such a way. She had been everything he had desired. Ever. Or so he thought.

But his body was suggesting otherwise. He resigned himself to a quiet sigh.

"Yuki…" he whispered her name into the empty room.

She wasn't coming back. But she had left him with many memories. He was able to sort through them only now that he was sane again. There were so many happy ones about her and Kaname, it made the pureblood want to lose himself in them. A pureblood's memory was usually close to perfect; all details remained in lifelike quality. It was so easy, so tempting to get lost in those recollections. But Kaname knew that it would not help. He might drown entirely in the past while his body shut down, going into a long sleep that could last for days, weeks or an indefinite amount of years. But when he woke – if he woke – he would be faced with reality again; a reality without her.

It happened. Some of the purebloods that were presently known to be asleep had been sleeping for longer than many vampire lives lasted. Losing loved ones due to wars, revenge or another love – such was always the reason for prolonged sleep. A wife, a child, a husband, a lover… Sometimes, it was the only way to remain sane for someone with a potentially eternal life span. To wake up to an age that was less cruel, with the memories of those lost loved ones relived so often that the mind longed for new ones to occupy it.

Kaname shuddered. He didn't want his thoughts to stray in that direction. Dark images arose in Kaname's mind reminding him of things buried deep inside; darkness of long forgotten ages. Diseases, wars and treachery… His head started pounding with a terrible headache.

_No!_

Angrily, he clenched his teeth. He didn't want _those_ memories. He didn't want to be what they told him he was… He was an ordinary pureblood. He was Kaname Kuran, Yuki's brother. No one else.

Yuki's brother.

Kaname… Kuran.

He calmed his mind by returning to the memories he loved; he pictured Yuki happily dancing through the room as he told her they would go on holiday together. What a wonderful day that had been. No, he wouldn't give into his urge to sleep. Though he longed to touch her cheek, to softly nuzzle her hair, both his and her collection of memories would not let him rest.

He was sure of it. The task he felt she had left him with would not let his mind settle. He wanted to live up to her expectation, even though he was nowhere near as flawless as she had liked to think. He would continue making co-existence possible. He would protect the one she loved as best he could. No, there would be no sleep for him. Yuki had so many images of Zero burned into her mind. They would never let him sleep. Most of them were human memories, vague and incomplete. But the details her childlike mind had chosen to hang onto made Kaname wince.

His eyes – it was always his eyes. And in her recollection they had almost always been either angry or filled with pain. At best they had showed annoyance. At their worst they had been empty and hopeless. It was an emptiness her good nature couldn't bear to see. She had watched the hunter over the years as his hurt only deepened, fading behind the ever-present anger and hatred until you had to know it was there to see it.

Even in his younger, less troubled days, Kaname had felt pity for the creature with the hopeless, angry lilac eyes that had attacked him with a knife out of desperation. Not to do damage – but to provide an excuse to be killed. But his mind had always been bent on her; ensuring her safety and happiness. To his annoyance at that time, it had made her unhappy to see Zero suffer. The pureblood stared at the ceiling of his dark room without seeing it as he went through Yuki's memories in all detail.

She had always tried to get through to him and at one point she had begun to doubt that she would ever reach him. But Kaname could see – even through her memory – how wrong she had been. No one had gotten as close to him as her.

Kaname smiled bitterly. There was no way that he – a pureblood – had a chance to break through that fortress if she had already almost given up. He knew he shouldn't care. Zero's silence in their bond showed clearly that he wished to keep his thoughts to himself. And Kaname wanted to respect that. But they shared a bond. Though it was one of guilt and resignation, it was still a bond. And who knew how long they'd be stuck with each other.

Could they go on ignoring each other? The dream he'd had showed clearly that the hunter was affecting him more than he'd like. They couldn't go on hating each other, not for the rest of what time they had. It wouldn't be eternity, perhaps. Zero was turned by Shizuka, not himself. But still…

Kaname shuddered to think about it. At one point the hunter would be in danger of falling. He would kill Zero himself on that day. And he would make sure that he did not survive that day himself.

Zero was asleep and their bond was silent. Kaname's morbid thinking wasn't exactly perfect company. It was afternoon – way too early to be up for a vampire. But Kaname couldn't sleep again. He wasn't even so sure he wanted to. The dream with the hunter… why…? He had never bothered with thinking of anyone else but Yuki – he thought they had eternity. And never before had he doubted his sexuality.

_There's no way I want him. It's just my body's desperation…_

_The loss of her. _

_The new bond._

_That's it._

He shook his head. There were other things to worry about. She wouldn't want him to fail in protecting someone who'd meant so much to her. Ironic, how - now that Rido had showed up again - he needed a shield to protect Zero, formerly her shield.

Another bitter smile crossed his face. He was prepared to sacrifice his best friend for the sake of his enemy's generosity to protect what his deceased love cherished most. But here he was lying to himself, wasn't he? Though it sounded so very selfless, it ultimately was an entirely selfish endeavor. Kaname held onto Zero. For some reason, he hoped that Zero could redeem him. Even if the hunter never really cared for him, even if it was a hopeless cause, Kaname somehow still garnered hopes that if he protected the hunter to the best of his ability, he might have a reason to exist that was worthy of her.

Suddenly, images ran through his head, shocking him out of his reverie.

_A shot rang out echoing across empty stones halls, blood splattered across silver hair and small bell fell to the floor, its innocent chime triggering emotional pain without redemption. A set of angry lilac eyes… and so much blood. It was everywhere… And terrible thirst…_ Emotions crashed into the pureblood. With trouble he refused to react to the terrible onslaught that made his chest clench in agony. _Anger, fear, hurt, despair. A scream echoed in his mind._

Kaname shuddered. Zero had obviously woken up from a nightmare. And what a nightmare that must have been… From the glimpses he had caught, Kaname was sure that he would have difficulty as well at keeping such things controlled in his mind without leaking it to their bond.

Slowly the images receded and then everything went quiet in his mind – Zero had his control back again. He was probably fully awake now. Feeling a small wave of empathy for the hunter, the pureblood got up and took his cold shower.

_Seems like I am not the only one with a mind at unrest refusing me the luxury of peaceful slumber._ _What a thing to have in common.__  
><em>

~{}~

Zero cursed quietly and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. His brother kept following him into his dreams. So did the blood and the guilt. There was nothing he could do about it. Not only did the dreams leave him reeling, but his own reaction to them was mortifying.

There was no way he could deny that the vampire inside himself was becoming more prominent – most likely due to the large quantities of pure blood he had consumed. The blood and gore that had chilled him with fear as a child was now both a horrible sight and a terrible lure. Even in his dreams. His human side was disgusted by himself. What made things worse, was the knowledge that he wouldn't fall.

Kuran would never allow him to die as a mindless Level E. He was doomed to slowly turn into a self-aware abomination without humanity – but instead of having the certainty that he would be killed before he became a threat, he now had the certainty that he would be protected, even as a monster. Would the pureblood put him in a cage when he lost every shred of sanity? Feed him through bars, just so he could live on himself? The thought was unbearable… Zero dug his fingers into his hair and shook his head.

He showered, grabbed his weapons and left Kuran mansion in a hurry. He had no mind to have breakfast there and even though their bond tore at his insides with the necessity to be close to Kuran, the urge to leave was much, much greater. He needed to breathe. He needed air. Zero knew perfectly well that he was running away from himself. But right now he didn't care. The dream kept going through his mind, haunting him with everything he loathed about himself.

In that dream, things had been twisted and reversed. Instead of being shot by his brother, he had shot Ichiru to get to his twin's blood. He had been so thirsty… so terribly in need for blood. Zero shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't want to remember. It was different and yet too close to how it had really been. But it was so clear. The scream… the blood. With great effort, Zero managed to calm his confused mind. He had no idea how much of his thoughts he had leaked to Kuran; he hated that the pureblood had most likely seen what haunted him. But with Ichiru's scream resounding in his mind over and over again it was too difficult to keep out of their bond.

Dammit – Ichiru had shot him and then handed himself to the hungry vampire he made out of Zero. The hunter knew it. His rational mind knew it wasn't his fault. But his heart was different. He still believed he should have been able to stop, he should have been able to let his twin live. In a desolate mood, the hunter trudged on.

He was up way too early anyway, so he walked the entire way to the hunter's association. The sun was still up – it was only about four in the afternoon. It was still late spring so the brightness wasn't too strong, but it was hot nonetheless. Zero turned up the high collar of his coat. His skin was a little sensitive to the sun, but not like with other vampires. So he kept to the shade wherever he could as he walked for about one and a half hours. He would still be there too early. It wasn't a prospect he enjoyed. There was little love for him at the Association, but it wasn't full of vampires and the library was sure to have something of interest so at least his mind would have time to relax.

~{}~

By the time Kaname had finished showering, Zero had already gone. He could tell by the ache in his chest. The hunter must have left in a hurry, Kaname thought. He ignored the ache in his chest and dressed. Today he would take Takuma with him and make sure everyone understood he was his new mate without actually saying it. If he never voiced it aloud, no one would be able to charge him for lying. However, the suspicions about who his mate was would finally be over.

Reading about the recent activities in business on his tablet pc, he sipped his morning coffee. Though he preferred a Japanese style breakfast, he usually had coffee in the morning. Today, however, he had little appetite. In the hour he spent at the table, he managed no more than a bit of rice and a little soup. After about half an hour, Takuma joined him.

The blond noble's quiet cheerfulness was usually very pleasant to the pureblood. Though Kaname was never the talkative type, he would generally humor Yuki and Takuma's breakfast conversations with occasional comments on the food, the weather or stock reports. To avoid feeling her loss as badly, Kaname had moved his breakfast to a different room. He tried his best not to let on how much he missed her. Instead, he got up to date on his business reports that had not been worked through in the past weeks.

Takuma spoke very little, but that didn't bother the pureblood. For some reason, he had hoped that the hunter would join them, but most likely that was not going to happen any time soon. Perhaps he should invite the other nobles over for a while so Takuma could talk to someone in the morning. The prospect of Aido's company in the morning made the pureblood smile in amusement.

Observing the noble unobtrusively, he noticed that Takuma seemed more alert than usual. Most likely due to the pure blood, the noble was obviously experiencing heightened sensory perception. Kaname smiled to himself. The noble was savoring each bite of food and almost jumped at every small sound that came from the staff working in the kitchen. It was almost amusing to watch.

Kaname's happiness might have lingered a bit longer, if he hadn't reminded himself of the price his noble friend was paying, even without knowing it. With an inward sigh, he waited for Takuma to finish before switching off his tablet. Complementing the maid for the food, he got up to leave for work with Takuma following behind.

~{}~

Ayame tried hard to keep her senses alert as their team descended into yet another dark and slimy tunnel. They had only run into a few Level E's up until now, but for some reason those had all stayed on the ceilings. She wasn't the perfect hunter, but Ayame was perceptive enough to notice that much.

Her resolve to prove herself had yet to crumble and she did her best as she traced Ito's sure steps. They were forced to walk in single file, with Ito following Kiryu, her following the spell caster and Naoto bringing up the rear. Their team had entered from a new entrance this time and though the tunnels looked no different from the ones yesterday it all seemed to be much more strenuous today. Perhaps it was only her nerves.

So far nothing highly significant had happened. They had killed eleven Level E's. Well, Kiryu had done most of the work there – but none of them had made mistakes, yet. Yesterday had shown them that this was not a joyride. They had good reason to be alert in these tunnels, but they were just as careful as yesterday – if not more so. However, the unease that crept up her spine was unnerving and she was sure that it hadn't been there last night.

Kiryu seemed exactly the same as the night before: silently plowing through the darkness, firing with perfect aim and leaving only dust behind. The silver-haired hunter was wearing a dark coat over his white long-sleeved shirt today. It made it a bit harder to follow in the darkness. But that's what flashlights were for…

Today, Ayame felt better prepared for the mission. She and Naoto had met early beforehand to talk through a few things in private. They shared nearly everything. Early on in their training, it had become apparent that knowing about how your team mate felt could be crucial to a mission. So Ayame and Naoto talked about their worries and injuries, even though it felt foolish sometimes. If one of them felt a little under the weather, it was good for the other to know. Today, they were both a bit nervous, seeing as how they felt they had failed yesterday. She and Naoto agreed on wanting to improve.

"Four ahead." Kiryu announced quietly. Ayame wondered at his clear perception. She could tell there were vampires ahead, but perhaps she lacked the experience to be precise on their number. Or maybe Kiryu wasn't solely relying on his hunter senses. She had begun cataloguing the amount of vampire presence with the number he announced, hoping that somehow she would be able to tell their number in advance as well.

They moved forward slowly. Then Kiryu jumped into motion and shot toward the ceiling three times and Ito's gun rang out once. He hadn't shot well enough to kill and the miserable vampire fell to the ground snarling. But as it hit the ground, it screamed a deafening screech before turning into dust.

During their encounters, it puzzled Ayame more and more that the Level E's all kept to the ceiling and were in obvious pain when they hit the floor. So when they stopped for a short break, she decided to ask Kiryu about it.

Seemingly casual, the silver haired hunter leaned against a wall while Ito and Naoto shared a bottle of water. Nakamura watched him closely – his tattoo was faintly glowing under his dark coat. His mood or state of fatigue was impossible to tell. He looked the same as yesterday. Even so, she had a faint suspicion about the Level E's but she wanted to hear his explanation anyway.

"Hunters have been here before." He said calmly. "The floors of many tunnels are littered with hunter charms. Some have faded, others are fresher. Many charms in these tunnel floors kill or immobilize Level E's. That's why they take to the ceilings and walls. We should move on now."

Anti-vampire charms… That made sense, but didn't Kiryu feel them as well?

They continued through the tunnels. "Three ahead."

When they reached an opening, Kiryu's gun was already firing. Ito sent a charm toward a wall and a vampire fell to the ground. When it hit the bottom, the screech was so loud that it hurt her ears. Then it turned to dust.

Ayame's curiosity was uncontainable now. So she finally asked "So you don't feel the charms like they do, Kiryu-san?"

Kiryu stopped but didn't turn to face her. An eerie silence settled in the tunnels now that the echoes had subsided. Ayame wondered if she had crossed a line with her question and almost thought he wouldn't answer at all. But finally, he did. His voice was calm and emotionless as he spoke.

"I feel the same pain they do. When walking across a charm all vampire aspects of my body are weakened. I haven't yet fallen to Level E, so I won't be killed by them unless I am significantly wounded. The hunter blood in my veins and the branding on my neck allow me to pass through them."

He turned to look at them. In an emotionless voice he continued. "Should I become a burden to you or our mission, I will inform you in advance so you may continue without me. Does that answer your question?"

Ayame stared at him, but Kiryu just nodded, taking her silence as a yes, turned and walked deeper into the maze of tunnels. That answer had been entirely clear… he expected them to abandon him when he was wounded…? Was that pride or dedication? What the hell did you answer to that? The female hunter wasn't sure she'd have the strength to sacrifice herself that way. The three of them just looked at each other. Then they continued following him.

~{}~

Takuma looked up from his office desk to glance at the pureblood. Kaname was reading a report or something on the screen of his computer, going through another thirty pages of numbers. Completely composed as usual, he had been doing that for hours. The pureblood showed no sign of mourning Yuki or missing Zero.

Takuma had heard that it created pain to be parted from your mate. If so, then Kaname showed none of it. Imagining him through stranger's eyes Takuma saw Kaname as the forbidding, all-powerful figure that everyone revered. It warmed Takuma's heart to know that he was one of the very few who knew better; who had had a few glimpses of what Kaname struggled with. And it only made him admire the pureblood even more.

When they had arrived in the morning, Kaname had already given the order to move Takuma's desk into his office. Kaname and Takuma usually entered the building together. After all, Takuma was Kaname's vice president. But today everything had been different. Public display of affection was not needed in any way. Kaname had radiated intense possessiveness when they entered. It was amazing. After not more than a few minutes, it was entirely clear to anybody who had seen them that Takuma belonged to Kaname. Without a word from either Kaname or Takuma, the news had spread like wildfire that the blond noble was Kaname's new mate.

Takuma had always been treated with respect – he was a powerful noble and had always been Kaname's close associate. He had hardly ever seen the need to enforce his authority. However, his joyful nature made him a very approachable person. But now things had changed immediately.

He was treated with the same respect that Kaname would receive. At first it had surprised him. Then he had felt flattered. At the end of the day, he felt uncomfortable about it. He in no way resembled Kaname or his authority and he wasn't even truly his mate. Not only did he not deserve this attention but he also considered it strangely hypocritical. The same people who had usually called him Takuma now addressed him as Takuma-sama or Ichijou-sama. It wasn't even funny. They were all serious about it.

It made Takuma wonder how Kaname felt every day. And he immediately understood why he wanted Takuma to use only his first name. His new status among the colleagues at work made him see the pureblood in an entirely new light. How much more difficult it was to know who to trust and how lonely it must be for him at times…

Suddenly, Kaname looked up – a startled expression on his face. And something else… pain…? It was only there for a fraction of a second, but Takuma was certain he had seen it. He would never comment on it, but it puzzled him for a while until the answer became clear. Of course… he thought: something must have happened to Zero. Hopefully, it was nothing serious.

But when he looked at the pureblood again, Kaname appeared to be reading just like he had before.

~{}~

"Sorry."

Ayame had accidently run right into Kiryu. Ito was guarding the rear with Noato. She quietly cursed herself for her bad perceptiveness. But she couldn't help herself. Her mind was occupied with the words Kiryu had said. His frankness had surprised her somewhat and his dedication had her wondering about herself. Would she be able to sacrifice that much?

The silver-haired hunter didn't answer her apology. Neither had she expected him to. But she realized his body was tense. She could tell - she had just run into it. She couldn't detect any vampires except him in the proximity.

"Kiryu-san?" she asked tentatively.

She thought she saw a wry smile on his face. His silver hair moved slightly as he shook his head. 'Of course…' he whispered cryptically.

Then a gust of wind rushed past her. Kiryu was gone. She hadn't known he could move that fast. Her eyes focused quickly enough to see his gun point into her direction. As Kiryu collided with a dark figure in obscuring robes, the Bloody Rose's bullet whooshed by her head and hit something behind her. Finally, her senses screamed _'vampire'_ at her. She heard a groan and a thump. Then her instinct took over and she turned to face the robed opponent behind her. Kiryu's shot had wounded it, but somehow failed to kill and the figure staggered toward her.

Without even looking at the face, she buried her katana in the vampire, tearing the chest in two. It took a few seconds for it to turn to dust. Before she had the time to even look up, something slammed into her side. A sharp pain ran through her as something slashed into her shoulder. But before it had gone too deep, dust rained down onto her and one of Kiryu's knives clattered to the floor. He had obviously disposed of his own opponent as well.

Naoto and Ito were busy with another robed figure. Naoto's katana slashed across its chest as Ito stunned it into place with a charm. Slowly it went limp. But only after another one of Kiryu's knives hit it, did it turn to dust.

There was a moment of quiet.

"_Of course_", it hit Ayame as she unknowingly echoed Kiryu's words. These were not Level E's. Their agility was too great and they didn't shun the floor like the others had. They also appeared to be a lot harder to kill. Crap!

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out. Ito had fired a shot at another shady figure that Kiryu had knocked backward. But the bullet missed. The shady figure flashed past Kiryu and turned to attack Naoto. The dark-haired hunter had his attention on a different opponent. To Naoto's right, Ito was slammed into the wall by a vampire and slumped to the floor. With the same force, Naoto also felt his katana being knocked out of his hand. Aiding Ito and Naoto, Ayame slashed across the figure as it pounced on her team mate when suddenly, Kiryu appeared right between her and Noato.

Only a fraction of a second later, a dark robe rustled from the left to slam a clawed hand through Naoto. In terrifying slow motion, Ayame watched it go into Kiryu's lower rib cage instead. Only as both vampires left and right of Naoto slowly disintegrated to ashes, did their vanishing bodies reveal the knives Kiryu had buried into each of their bodies. She stared in incomprehension at the way purple lightning danced across Kiryu's hands as he held them.

Then he slid them back into their sheaths into his sleeve. Before she could look up in question, she heard Ito groan as he slowly scrambled to his feet.

"Ito are you hurt?" Kiryu's voice sounded concerned. Ayame shook her head at the surreal situation. Kiryu was the one bleeding a fountain from his torso.

Ito shook his head. "Just a headache." With difficulty he leaned against the wall. He winced as he tried to hold his head with his hand. "Well, maybe a broken rib." He grimaced.

"Nothing else?" Kiryu seemed unconvinced.

Ito sighed. "Alright. My shoulder arm is dislocated as well."

Kiryu nodded.

~{}~

"Kiryu-san…" Yamada interjected. Zero knew perfectly well what he was going to say.

"Do you have bandages?" he interrupted him. Though his side hurt like hell, he knew that it wasn't as bad as it looked. The claws had gone through his lower rib cage. Parts of his liver and lung were sure to be damaged. It looked ugly and made it difficult to breathe, but it wasn't life threatening. Not for a vampire. Concentrating on his teammates, he ignored the pain as best he could. Stoically, he did his best to keep any sign of blood lust from his eyes.

Yamada nodded quickly. Without further questions, he began rummaging in his backpack and produced rolls of white gauze. Zero hadn't missed how the hunter refused to look him in the eye.

Zero shook his head as the hunter offered him the bandages. "Not for me…" he nodded toward Nakamura. "For her."

The female hunter looked up, startled. She had obviously already forgotten about her shoulder. Kiryu was only too aware of the blood trickling down her arm. Its smell had hit his senses the instant it was drawn. But luckily, Kuran's blood had sated him enough so he was able to ignore it during the fight. Now, it was more difficult not to react to it. Only years of practice and his stubbornness made it possible.

Zero saw the surprise in Nakamura's startled look as their eyes met, but he pushed the thought aside. Ito was in bad shape. While Yamada cleaned Nakamura's wound, Zero slowly walked over toward the spell-caster. Ito looked up, but there was no fear there. On the one hand, it relieved Zero slightly, that his team didn't consider him a threat. On the other hand, he wasn't sure that it was a good idea for them to trust him – especially when he was wounded.

"We cannot continue." Zero said, pulling the smaller man up. Ito nodded. He was holding his shoulder grimacing in pain, his arm dangling uselessly at his side. The small hunter looked pale and he was still letting the slimy wall carry his weight.

"I can re-locate your shoulder, but it will hurt." Zero offered. Ito nodded.

Making sure the spell-caster had no time to tense up, Zero quickly pressed one hand against his shoulder and wrenched the arm back into place with the other hand in one swift movement. It slid in with a pop.

Ito stifled a moan but then exhaled slowly. "Thank you." He rasped.

Zero's fingers moved down both sides of the hunter's chest, counting the ribs, applying slight pressure on them.

"Tell me when it hurts." He said.

Ito hissed in pain. "Ow… there..."

"Two of your ribs are bruised, perhaps cracked. But there's no internal bleeding or damage to your lungs, or you would have coughed up blood already." Zero concluded. "Yamada will carry your backpack."

The spell-caster nodded.

"You shouldn't be trusting me this much." Zero said quietly.

But Ito didn't think so. "I have no reason to distrust a good hunter, Kiryu-san."

Zero shook his head and grimaced. "We need to go." He said collecting his fallen knives. The special charms he had cast on them shocked his hands each time he touched them. Wounded, he felt the impact tenfold more. But that was also the reason they were so much more effective than his bullets against the higher class vampires. He had gotten used to feeling the electric shock every time he touched them.

"If more vampires come, we're in no shape to fight them." On solitary missions, Zero had already fought while wounded, but he wasn't alone now. He had to make decisions for the entire team. Bleeding wounds attracted vampires and made them more aggressive. And Ito wasn't in good condition. Neither was Zero himself. He couldn't be sure that he could protect the team if they were attacked again. He disliked the situation entirely.

On his own, he might have just plodded on, finishing the mission despite his injury. But this was no option for his team. Though he had to admit – he wasn't entirely sure he would have survived this fight if he had been on his own. He turned to the other two.

"Kiryu-san, what were they?" Yamada asked.

"Not level E's…I'm sure." Ito growled as he slowly began to move his arm, testing its limits.

"No." Zero said. "They were Level C assassins, one of them a lower noble – most likely they were sent by the Vampire Council. We cannot stay here if there are more to come. We were already outnumbered."

They all nodded.

"We need to find the nearest hunter team and discuss what to do with them. I'll go first, Yamada – you guard the rear. Nakamura, stabilize Ito. Keep close together."

Their progress was slowed by Ito's bruised ribs. The small hunter's labored breath was loud in the echoing tunnels. Ever so often, Ayame steadied the spell-caster who was in a lot of pain. Naoto was guarding the rear and they stayed close together. Ayame and Noato exchanged glances many times, their communication clear even without words. They had survived an attack of Level C assassins… She would have said it was a miracle they had survived. But, of course, it wasn't. Kiryu was too good. Without him, she was sure they would have died without even noticing their killer's presence. By the looks Naoto was giving her, he agreed as well.

She shook her head. Kiryu was like a machine. If she hadn't seen the wound with her own eyes, seeing the claws going into his body, she would have believed he had nothing but a mere scratch by the way he moved. He hadn't even taken the time to bandage his wounds. His pale long-sleeved shirt was tattered on his left side and it looked to her like half of his ribcage had been torn apart. Blood was still dripping through his shirt and down his entire left side. But the coat concealed most of it.

Ayame had barely dared to look into his eyes. After all this time on their mission with him, she didn't want to see him as anything but a hunter. She didn't want to see any vampire in him. She simply didn't. But startled about the bandages she had looked him in the eyes - they had been lilac. Not a trace of red in them.

~{}~

Aido checked his watch for about the thousandth time as the stewardess announced their latitude, outboard temperature and remaining flight duration. The seat-buckle sign had gone out and people were being served beverages.

The blond noble glared out the window of his first class seat, not even bothering to feign interest in the golden fluffy clouds they were flying over. Damn Takuma for being so clamped up about what had happened. Three weeks ago, Kaname-sama had sent them all on a vacation trip to some remote island. It wasn't like they didn't know that something was really wrong with Yuki-sama – but to have the pureblood send them - his loyal followers - from his side had definitely been hard to digest for both Aido and Ruka.

Rima, Shiki and Kain appeared quite unimpressed with the whole affair which made Aido and Ruka even angrier. Of course they were worried, but after a few days, the three of them had taken a few trips around the island in an attempt to get away from the other two brooding nobles. Aido hadn't cared either way. As far as he was concerned, they were all traitors. How could anyone enjoy the beach under a moonlit sky when your pureblood was going through such hardships?

And now – finally – they had gotten a message from Takuma that things had resolved themselves and they were being asked to take the next flight back to Japan.

_What about the details? _

Aido had almost thrown a fit in their hotel lobby when he got the message from the porter and found that there was no explanation included whatsoever. The poor man really couldn't be faulted for not knowing a thing, but Kain had had to use force to keep Aido from hurting anyone as he was about to take out the revenge for Takuma on the innocent man. Aido clenched his fist. He swore that he'd strangle the blond vice president when he saw him. Very, very slowly.

But the anger didn't cover his anxiety. Was Yuki-sama ok? Had she recovered? Or… or… was Kaname-sama doomed to… Though Aido didn't want to think about it, not knowing about his pureblood's fate was driving him mad. He wanted to scream, but he forced himself to remain silent.

"Hanabusa…" Kain's low voice chided him. The blond noble glared at his cousin. "Tearing up the inventory of our plane won't get us to Kaname-sama any faster."

Aido bit back an angry retort to his cousin as he stared at his glittering hands. Ice crystals had formed on both of them from the elbow to the fingertips, including a piece of white plastic in his hand that fit suspiciously well into the gaping hole of his tray-table.

~{}~

Zero was painfully aware of Nakamura's wound. He could clearly hear all of his team's pulses behind him. His mind could reach out and almost feel their blood pumping through their veins. But her blood stood out – of course, she had an open wound. A small part inside him kept telling him that if he attacked them, they wouldn't be able to stop him. He almost snorted out loud at the thought. Strangely enough, though he was in need of blood, the scent wasn't as appealing as it could have been.

The thirst was petty now, compared to the need he had felt when falling to Level E, when feeling the icy cold grip of blood lust with his body almost freezing him to the spot before Kuran came to him in that dungeon. This was nothing compared to that. He gripped his gun tightly and nodded inwardly. No need to think about blood. Though his perception wasn't quite as alert as beforehand, he could still sense the hunters of his team just fine. Concentrating, he tried to locate hunter team closest to them.

To Zero's – and Ito's – relief, it took only half an hour to get to the nearest hunter team and no one was harmed on the way. Zero had shot two Level E's that had been attracted by the scent of blood, but otherwise the tunnels had been silent.

They could hear the hunter's footsteps ahead of them as they approached the end of a smaller tunnel. Suddenly, a blade flew in their direction, but Zero had anticipated something like that. The hunters were all strung up – his vampire aura had triggered impulsive attacks more than once, so he wasn't taken off guard. His hand flew up and he clenched his teeth as the charmed blade tore through his skin and embedded itself up to the handle in the palm of his left hand.

"Kiryu-san!" Ito cried out, but of course it was too late. Hunter poison flooded Zero's already weakened body, but he refused to let his knees give way. Spots danced in front of his eyes and pain stung through his veins, spreading into every limb. He could easily have dodged the knife, but he didn't want to risk any of his team getting hurt. The hunter poison wouldn't harm them, but the blade certainly would. He was a vampire and he would heal eventually. Now, however, he was definitely _not_ in fighting shape anymore. Staggering slightly, he pulled the blade out of his hand and steadied himself.

"Which of you _morons_ threw a knife at my student!" they heard Yagari's voice growl furiously.

A rather timid voice began apologizing profusely, but Zero ignored it. He was simply glad to see his sensei. Yagari's team was clearing a smaller chamber, when Zero's team met them from the front.

"Sensei." He inclined his head; he couldn't do much more. Currently, the hunter poison was wreaking havoc on his senses and motoric abilities. The damn blade was one of the same he'd used on the assassins – highly effective against non-Level-E-vampires. Though the charm on it wasn't nearly as potent as his own would have been, it was only due to his hunter heritage that he didn't turn to dust immediately. He could feel his blood battle it fiercely. The pain in his entire body threatened to overwhelm him, but he knew from experience that if he gave in and let his body shut down to heal, he wouldn't move again for two days. And he definitely didn't want that. No way in hell…

"Holy shit, kid. What the hell happened to you?" Yagari's voice wasn't exactly filled with warm welcome, but this was what Zero expected and learned to appreciate. When Yagari spoke, he spoke his mind. Yeah, the bloody mess that Zero certainly looked like wouldn't be lost on the senior hunter.

"Ito has two cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. Nakamura took a flesh wound to her upper right arm. Yamada is unhurt." The silver-haired hunter stated.

Yagari nodded then turned to glance back at a young hunter who was still explaining how sorry he was. "Stop apologizing uselessly and get some bandages over here…" the senior hunter barked at the young man behind him. Said hunter blushed a dark shade of red and rummaged feverishly in his pack, while Yagari glared at his student.

"You didn't answer my question, kid." Yagari said sternly. "What happened to you?"

"Level C assassins…" Zero answered wryly.

The other hunters gasped, only Yagari's clear eye pierced him and swept one look over Zero's team. Then he slid his rifle into Zero's coat, opening it and revealing his wound.

"Shit…" Yagari looked thoughtful as he assessed his student's condition. There was a sharp intake of breath as the others saw it as well.

"There a hole in your ribcage." He stated. "Care to explain?"

"I wasn't fast enough." Zero answered.

~{}~

_What!_ Nakamura thought she hadn't heard him correctly. How was this Kiryu's fault? Not fast enough? Seriously? That was entirely ridiculous. They were _alive_ because of him. She was about to say something, when she heard Naoto speak.

"Yagari-sensei, Kiryu-san protected us when four Level C assassins and one noble attacked. Their presence was masked until the last second." he said in a clear voice. "He sustained that wound saving my life."

"Is that true?" the one-eyed hunter asked, staring hard at his student. The silver-haired hunter didn't respond but lowered his gaze.

"Well?" Yagari asked impatiently.

"I failed Nakamura and Ito during the fight and they were wounded. When two assassins turned to Yamada I saw no other way…" Kiryu's voice remained steady, though they could all clearly see that his body was fighting.

"Idiot." Yagari growled, but with a bit of fondness in his voice. Everyone seemed relieved. They all knew that Yagari was a tough mentor, but sometimes it was just difficult to watch him acting gruff. Though the hunters didn't always agree with him on his methods, there was certainly a reason why he was as good as he was and as well-respected as he was. That's why the senior hunter was Yagari-_sensei_ to all hunters younger than himself and they were all kids to him.

"Take the coat off, kid." He ordered.

Kiryu complied without a word of protest as he held up his shirt and let his sensei bandage up his torso and hand. Ayame was fascinated by Kiryu's demeanor toward his sensei. There was a lot more there between the gruff words and the piercing gaze than she couldn't decipher in their communication. Well, after all, it was all the things they _didn't_ say that drove other hunters up the wall when they were on a long mission with that particular senior hunter and his student.

"Ito – how are your ribs?" Yagari's gravelly voice asked as he finished bandaging Kiryu's bleeding hand.

"Painful, sensei."

Yagari looked hard at the spell-caster, judging his condition.

"It'll be ok. Kiryu-san said that there were two cracked ribs and there's no damage to the lung." Ito said. The senior hunter raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

"We're returning to headquarters." He announced.

No one dared to question that.

~{}~

Zero stood in his own apartment, enjoying the silence. The sun was beginning to rise and he just stared out of the window, though the brightness slowly became unpleasant. With trembling hands, he had tried to swallow a few blood tablets, but without drugging himself, they refused to remain in his stomach. Coughing them back up had also caused more damage than the tablets could ever have compensated for. It had been about two hours – but the intensity of the hunter poison still raged through his entire blood stream.

He would wait another two hours for it to subside and then he would lie down to sleep. At least then he could be sure that his body wouldn't shut down completely. Everything hurt and it was an annoying feeling. It didn't get any better by the fact that the ache in his chest remained an incessant reminder of his bond to the pureblood. But it wasn't half as annoying as the reminder of how he could have done better on his mission. They had made it out alive…

But he was angry at himself. He had failed. The more he thought about it, the worse he thought of himself. The Association was none too pleased that his team mates had been wounded. Neither was Zero for that matter. He might lose the team. Not that he had wanted to be team leader in the first place. And the possibility of him not having to lead another team in the future was rather relieving. Still, Zero was angry at himself for slipping like that. He had gone straight to his sensei wanting more training. But Yagari would have none of it. Yagari being considerate with a vampire… Who'd have thought…

He swallowed his sigh, because he could feel the ache of their bond lessen slowly. The pureblood was approaching. Zero closed his eyes. He wanted quiet. He wanted to be left the hell alone, but their bond wouldn't let him. He knew perfectly well that he needed blood, that his wounds wouldn't be healed without it. But he didn't want to have to need it.

"Tch..." he snorted. A small part of him even wanted the pureblood near. But only for the ache to stop, he told himself. His room was a mess – his blood was everywhere. The rumpled and torn coat lay on the floor in a bloody heap together with the long-sleeved shirt he'd worn. Kuran wouldn't like him bleeding everywhere, but Zero couldn't care less. The hunter hadn't even bothered to put on a shirt over his bandaged torso. No need to ruin a perfectly good piece of clothing with all that stupid blood.

"Zero." The voice was quiet and yet worried.

~{}~

"Kuran." Zero's voice sounded bored – but Kaname wasn't fooled. He knew the hunter was worn out and annoyed.

"Kaname."

Zero didn't answer. Inwardly, the pureblood sighed. Was a little informality between bond mates asked too much? He took in the solemn figure. His hand and torso were bandaged up though the blood was slowly seeping through. Knowing the delicious taste of that blood made it a little difficult to control the thirst. Bloody clothing lay on the floor, tempting the pureblood even more.

The hunter didn't move or speak. Kaname knew perfectly well, that he was in a lot of pain. Examining his body with pureblood senses he could tell that the hunter was suppressing his body's urge to fall into a healing slumber, forcing his muscles into a controlled posture with great effort. Kaname felt it himself. His own body echoed all of Zero's pain. His hand stung and he felt like a part of his torso had been torn out. But the worst part was the sting of that hunter poison in his entire blood stream. The pureblood loathed it, every vampire did.

But outwardly, Zero showed none of it. No wince, no blood lust. Zero displayed nothing except stoic calm. He was trained too well. Even Kaname had to look very hard to see the slight clench of his jaw when he moved to speak. Not that he was speaking now…

The oppressing silence continued. The hunter obviously saw no need to initiate communication. Though he had opened the door, Kaname remained in the doorway and didn't enter the room. It wasn't polite to invade someone's personal space. And if the hunter had made one thing clear, than that he needed a lot of personal space. Silver strands of hair brushed the earrings that he wore as he turned to face away entirely from the pureblood.

_So we're back to not even looking at each other?_ Though he refused to let his thoughts drift into their bond, Kaname felt a sense of disappointment.

"You're angry." The pureblood stated.

"If you came to gloat just get the hell out of here…" the hunter muttered. Kaname couldn't help noticing his muscled back. Even with his torso bandaged up, he looked well-toned and strong. Zero always refused to show weakness. No matter what.

"So you're angry at yourself." The pureblood probed his mood, ignoring Zero's accusation.

"That's not your problem."

Kaname sighed again internally. Why would the pureblood come to gloat? If anything, he'd come to see if the hunter would be alright and of course because he needed blood. But he found, he was distracted by Zero's presence and by the way the rising sun was currently reflecting in the hunter's silver hair.

"You're wounded." He commented.

"That's not your…"

"Yes it is." Kaname interrupted him. "I am hurting as well."

Zero snorted quietly. After a short pause, growled "Your suggestion…?"

"Drink." The pureblood said simply.

"No." Zero answered flatly.

Kaname sighed. "You know you need…"

"The tablets are fine." Zero interrupted him. Kaname wanted to state the obvious – that Zero's body would not accept them, but perhaps that wouldn't be too helpful.

"Then at least let me heal you."

Zero clenched his teeth. Then he shook his head. "No."

"Is there a reason why you're punishing me with your pain? Or is it rather that you're punishing yourself?"

They both knew this statement was entirely manipulative. But Kaname suggesting that Zero was hurting the pureblood on purpose did the trick. The hunter's pride was still there.

"Fine." He said shortly.

Taking that as the closest thing to an invitation he'd get, the pureblood stepped into the room. Zero didn't turn. Kaname wondered faintly, why he bothered with this amount of insolence, why he – a pureblood – waited for an invitation, but he told himself it was because he wanted the hunter to trust him. A stupid notion, yes, but worth an attempt nonetheless. He walked up to the hunter, but Zero held up his hand, stopping him. Still he didn't turn to face the brunette.

"Don't get any stupid ideas." He growled.

Kaname smiled. It was almost funny. 'Mister Unapproachable' had consented to allowing the pureblood to heal him. With any other vampire it would have been the other way around. Any other vampire would give a limb to be acknowledged, let alone healed by a pureblood. And instead of refusing to yield to 'stupid ideas' they would all hope for the pureblood to have their way with them.

In a sense, it was sick, but it was considered an honor even to be raped by a pureblood. It was amazing how far some would go just to get the attention of a powerful vampire. But not Zero. The Level D hunter-turned-vampire that Kaname's blood had saved from Level E would never whore himself to any vampire. Only he would possess the insolence of wordlessly ordering a pureblood around who wanted to help him with his back toward him.

"Lie down." Kaname was sure a _'Don't worry'_ would do nothing to alleviate Zero's suspicion. He assumed that a straightforward approach would be more preferable to him.

Zero turned and looked at him hard. Kaname calmly returned the gaze and looked back into the lilac eyes, amazed at Zero's unwavering control over himself, over his thirst and pain.

"Or do you need me to kneel at your feet?" Kaname asked a light tone.

The hunter scowled and snorted but complied.

Unblinking lilac eyes followed his every move as Kaname unwrapped the bandages and peeled them off the bleeding wound. The scent of blood hit Kaname's nostrils with full force and he knew that his eyes were red instantly. But he forced himself to remain calm and focused. The hunter hated being vulnerable, especially around a vampire. That was entirely understandable.

Softly, Kaname licked the blood off the pale skin, cleaning the ragged edges where the claws had torn into the hunter's body. Though the taste was tempting on his tongue, he continued to stay on the rim of the wound, slowly cleaning it. Then he dipped his tongue into the wound, trying hard not to sink his hungry fangs into the bleeding flesh. Zero took the entire procedure in silence without flinching or moaning once.

Pureblood saliva didn't only have healing properties. Especially when applied for longer, it could also make a formidable drug. Kaname relaxed the hunter, drugging him slightly. Zero needed to rest. But the stubborn hunter noticed it almost instantly and began to struggle, internally fighting his slowing heartbeat and relaxing muscles.

"Kuran…" he growled. "I said nothing… stupid…" He fought to keep his eyes open.

Kaname didn't look up, but continued lapping at the wound, urging the tissue to mend. He spoke into the hunters mind, since his tongue was currently busy.

"_There is nothing stupid about sleep. I won't do anything harmful to you. Now rest."_

"Bastard…"

~{}~

Kaname licked his lips, the taste of Zero's blood still on his tongue. He had licked the wound until it closed up and even without drinking the taste of that rich blood had been highly gratifying. The hunter poison in Zero's body had not been pleasant. Still, it had taken a lot of will power not to sink his teeth into the wounded body, especially after he had forced Zero's body to sleep. Every vampire was susceptible to a defenseless, bleeding body. It was their nature to feel the need to consume the weak. But he had resisted, focusing on keeping the act as impersonal as possible. Had he wanted to, he could have made the hunter squirm in pleasure. But he didn't. He had managed to keep it at a feeling of comfortable warmth.

Now that he was asleep, he carried the hunter to the waiting limousine and had the driver return to Kuran mansion. He even brought Zero's weapons along though he avoided touching them.

He could survive with very little blood. For a pureblood, tasting your mate's essence was more of a psychological need. The amount of blood he had tasted from Zero was enough to almost entirely satisfy him. That was good, because he would need to feed Takuma some of his blood to uphold their pretense.

But Zero needed blood as well. It wouldn't be long until he craved it so badly that he needed to drink – whether he liked it or not. Zero was a very stubborn individual. He knew the thirst of a falling Level D. He had fought it to the last moment. But he needed to feed. If he didn't come tomorrow, the pureblood decided he would force him. Kaname needed his mate healthy. A thirsty vampire was weakened, dangerous and out-of-control – any of these possibilities could lead to his death and therefore Kaname's as well.

He wasn't exactly pleased about the fact, that Zero had wordlessly spent all night walking through hunter charms – the pureblood loathed the zing of hunter-induced helplessness. To his body it felt like being shocked with bolts of electricity. Not until today had Kaname understood the extent of Zero's hunter pride. Now he knew what the stubborn, silver-haired hunter went through to live up to his heritage. And though he was slightly awed, he was not happy about it.

Though the wounds had closed, there was still a dull ache left. It worried the pureblood that Zero would simply wait out an injury such as the one he had sustained, that he didn't care for his body in the least and that he even refused to let his body slip into its natural healing sleep. And he didn't even want to get started on Zero's version of catching a poisoned hunter blade.

~{}~

Zero lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He knew his eyes were red because they were stinging like crazy. It was the strain he was putting on his body. After waking from the sleep Kuran had forced him into, his body demanded replenishment of its strength. Repairing the damage had taken more energy out of his body than he had. He had reached his limit and he knew it. He needed to drink.

He wouldn't have woken up if it weren't for the smell of Kuran's blood. He was obviously feeding Ichijo. Zero didn't care about it. What Kuran and Ichijo did was their problem and not his. Kuran had said something about the noble posing as his mate in public. It didn't matter. As long as he didn't need to make public appearances it was fine… But he loathed that it triggered his thirst anyway. This time there was nothing he could do against this feeling. Red eyes stinging and chest clenching with icy pain he just hoped that the sleeping pills would work for a while. He could already feel himself being pulled into an unpleasant, dreamless state of unconsciousness.

~{}~

When he woke, Kaname instantly felt that something was off. At first he couldn't place it. He frowned. He was fine himself. The bond was silent, as usual. On instinct, he probed their connection, slightly searching through it as if to ask if Zero was ok. But, of course, there was no answer to his inquiry. Suddenly, he noticed that the skin of his throat started to hurt as though it was being torn. Then he smelled it.

Blood.

Zero's blood.  
>With pureblood speed he broke the door to Zero's room. A snarl greeted him from the far end of a dark corner.<br>"Go away." a hostile voice growled.

Kaname moved closer to him. Zero was alone in the room. There was no immediate danger except maybe from the hunter himself who was sprawled - half sitting, half lying - on the floor in the corner against the wall. The usually amethyst colored eyes were a brilliant crimson and the strong hands had turned to dark claws. Blood dripped from them where they dug into the hunter's throat. That explained the pain Kaname's had been feeling on his own.

"Leave me alone." Zero growled a little hoarse.  
>Kaname shook his head. Zero was thirsty. And just like he had always done, the stubborn hunter was struggling against it violently. Kaname undid the buttons of his pajama shirt.<br>"Stop fighting it." he said quietly eyeing the claws clench and unclench around the hunter's throat, drawing unnecessarily large amounts of blood.

Kaname felt every single scratch Zero was dealing to himself on his own body. Adding to that, the crimson liquid welling up from the pale skin was calling to Kaname, especially because he knew how heavenly it would taste. He struggled with himself for a few seconds. Then, in a moment when Zeros claws were as far out of the skin as he'd allow them, Kaname grabbed them and pulled them away from where they could do harm. Zero gave a snarl.

"Go... go away... Ku... Ku… ran." his breath was an irregular pattern of gasps as he struggled for control, his fangs protruding from beneath his upper lip.

"It's ok Zero." Kaname said in a soothing voice crouching beside the hunter on the floor. Zero was obviously keeping an absolutely iron grip on himself - even their bond was still dead silent despite his condition.

"No," he groaned shaking his head

Kaname moved closer.  
>Violently, running out of the capacity to speak, Zero jerked his head away, smashing it into the wall behind him with enough force to let the plaster crumble. Kaname gripped the hunter's hands tightly and clenched his teeth feeling the nauseating impact on his own head.<p>

"Zero, please. Stop fighting it. You need to drink."  
>He whimpered in answer, struggling against the pureblood holding down his hands. Kaname slid into the hunter's lap, his throat and neck exposed inches away from Zero's thirsty fangs.<p>

"Drink." he ordered.

Again, the hunter shook his head. Kaname wasn't sure he would be able to hold on to himself in a similar situation. Zero's stubbornness was admirable and awe-inspiring but totally unnecessary; dangerous, even. No, this could definitely not go on. The crimson irises dilated and slowly began to roll upward. No way... Kaname shook his head as he realized what Zero was doing. The hunter was forcing himself into unconsciousness.

_Enough! _

Mentally binding the flexing claws, Kaname gripped the hunter's jaw.  
>"Why are you fighting it this much?" he growled at the crimson eyes, maybe a little less understanding than he had intended.<p>

Crimson eyes slowly focused on Kaname and the look they gave him was devastating. There was no answer for a long time. But then a tear crawled down Zero's strained face. For a few seconds Kaname could only stare at it, watching it make its way down the pale skin. He had never seen Zero cry before. He had not seen it – because Zero _did_ _not_ cry... Kaname couldn't stop staring.

"I am a monster." the hunter whispered in a cracking voice.


	9. An Old Ache

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for being patient - sorry that it has taken me a while to update. But I'd rather post a chapter later than sooner, just to make sure I'm not posting total crap. Thank you so much again for all your wonderful reviews - I always really appreciate them. My chapters keep getting longer and longer, I'm afraid. Feel free to let me know what you think. ^^ Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>**** 9: An Old Ache**

It must have been that admission that broke the hunter's hold on his thoughts and feelings toward their bond. A flood of guilt and self-loathing poured into the pureblood who was still staring at the hunter's face, baffled at the single tear he had just witnessed rolling down the pale cheek.

Kaname was entirely unprepared for such an onslaught of emotion. Where beforehand their bond had been entirely void of the hunter, intense emotional upheaval now replaced the emptiness and slammed into his chest like a tidal wave.

Zero's self-disgust was something entirely new for the pureblood to handle. Of course it wasn't like he only ever loved himself or never made a mistake. The pureblood knew regret and self-condemnation as well. But this was a level of self-loathing - nurtured by years of feeling worthless and of never fitting in anywhere - that Kaname hadn't imagined possible before. It truly threatened to overwhelm him. The pureblood was instantly confronted with the hunter's inner demons. Without warning, he was faced with with feeling constricted by inadequacy, feeling disgusted at his weaknesses and struggling to reign in the unbearably intense need to claw at himself. He wanted to literally tear himself to shreds.

He tried to remind himself that these were not his own emotions, that this was Zero's world. Still, his mental hold on Zero's wrists wavered.

Trying desperately not to lose himself in Zero's emotions, he concentrated on looking at the hunter's tear-stained face, hoping it would ground him somehow. Staring hard into his eyes, he hoped to be able to hold it all together, but the crimson irises only mirrored his turmoil. They burned with hurt and did nothing to soothe him.

_This incredible pain, does he always carry it with himself?_ he wondered faintly, fighting the urge to tear at his hair. He had somehow managed to keep his mental hold on Zero's wrists, pinning the hunter by force of his mind. But now he decided to use his hands instead to restrain the hunter. His mind was becoming unstable, he needed to hold on physically. He was hearing the hunter's thoughts, drowning in how much he loathed what he was, repeating the same disgust at himself over and over again. Kaname was reeling, almost breaking Zero's bones because he held on so tightly. Gasping for air and strength, he heard a faint, raspy whisper.

"Nothing but a monster." Zero repeated even more quietly.

Kaname knew very little about the hunter, but it was still so devastatingly painful to hear those words like that. He stared in silence as the hunter's eyelids fluttered and his gaze was drawn toward Kaname's exposed throat.

Zero had run out of stubbornness. Kaname felt the hunter's warm breath on his throat as he caved in to his needs. There was only half a second of hesitating, before Zero's fangs shakily pierced his skin. He had been fighting it to the last bit, because - for the state he was in - it was a surprisingly gentle bite. Relief flooded the pureblood when Zero finally submitted to his thirst.

The emotional chaos in their bond vanished almost entirely, as the hunter's body finally claimed what it needed and he became lost in the taste of Kaname's blood. The pureblood's mind was no longer bombarded with self-disgust and his chest didn't feel like it was constricted by burning vines. Instead, a pleasant haze filled their bond, making the pureblood slightly drowsy. Kaname almost sighed in relief. Zero was now hungrily drawing his blood in long, needy sips, making him dizzy with the sudden drop in blood pressure. But he knew that would pass as soon as he grew accustomed to it.

It would have been nothing out of the ordinary for him to give in to that pleasant haziness, to lean into the hungry fangs and nuzzle his mate, to press himself closely to Zero and relish in their intimate contact. But with Zero, nothing was ordinary.

So the pureblood tried to keep their interactions impersonal, if there was anything impersonal at all about sharing your life and strength from the pulsing vein at your throat. He avoided taking comfort in the fact that he was providing for his mate and he ignored the implications of their closeness that would usually lead to more intimacy.

But try as he might, Kaname couldn't deny that it felt pleasant. And that was partly Zero's doing. Though Kaname was fairly sure that it was most likely unintentional, Zero was being gentle with him. He attributed that to Zero's personal experience with being bitten and decided that the hunter most likely didn't want to be like Shizuka in any way - even if that meant not being rough on a pureblood. But though it was most likely nothing personal, the hunter's gentleness was delightful. In fact, the more he concentrated on it, the more it began to feel very pleasant...

Kaname knew very well what that meant. A vampire bite could always transmit pleasure, of course. When Takuma fed from him, the blond was very adamant at giving the pureblood no pain. But his bite was entirely different. It wasn't pleasurable like this. In order for Kaname to feel the same way that he currently felt with Zero drinking at his throat, Takuma would have to actively choose to induce pleasure, much like Kaname had done for the first time he bit the hunter. The pureblood was fairly sure that Zero would not choose to do so with him.

Feeling the way he did now meant one thing: their bond was much stronger than their life styles admitted.

A bond would ensure a certain amount of mutual attraction. It didn't necessarily have to lead to an intimate sexual relationship. The pureblood had hoped that for the two of them, at least, their bond would mean no more than a close friendship in some far-off future. He still did.

He did.

But there was a chance that he may be wrong.

The pleasurable tingle in his chest wasn't the only thing the pureblood felt. While his mind mulled over the possibilities of their relationship, at the same time he felt his heart grow heavy with guilt very quickly. Their minds were still connected through their bond. He tried not to enjoy the sensation too much, knowing perfectly well that the hunter would not be sharing himself if he had a choice. But from the hunter's side of the bond a gnawing guilt grew steadily with every shred of conscious thought he regained as he drank.

Both sensations, the pleasure in Kaname's body and the guilt in the hunter's mind and their bond, intensified steadily as Zero continued to drink. It was impossible for the pureblood to uphold his pretense of impersonality. Feeling the urge to provide comfort, the pureblood released the hunter's hands and put his slender arms around Zero's strong torso, holding him tightly.

The revelation of the hunter's intense in-acceptance of himself was a frightening one. The pureblood had not understood the degree of his self-loathing until now. If he had been hoping that Zero had moved on, he was strongly disappointed. No, quite the contrary, he had started covering up much better. His stubbornness had matured greatly - and his hurt had as well. But not his acceptance.

As if in answer, the hunter's emotions in their bond faded quickly as he regained his control. It was only perhaps half a minute since he'd begun drinking, before the hunter shut himself out of their bond again and stopped drawing blood. Kaname almost shook his head in pity. Zero hadn't accepted who he was at all – though it had been so many years that he had been turned. Moreover, all of his self-hatred had seeped into his lower levels of consciousness. That explained how even in a semi-lucid state he had been so stubborn the last time Kaname coaxed him to drink. That only added to the mystery, however. If the descent to Level E was partially a consequence of not accepting what he'd become, then how on earth did Zero manage to survive this long with such a staggering amount of in-acceptance?

~{}~

Zero felt his strength of will return, where it had shamefully crumbled before. He re-enforced the iron grip on himself, shutting off his feelings toward their bond. He slid his fangs out of Kuran's neck and licked the pureblood's skin where he had punctured it, catching a few stray drops of blood. He was still thirsty, but he refused himself the relief for the sake of comfort. Drinking for the relief of pain was bad enough as it was... and he hated himself for that lapse in control, but he would not drink for comfort... even if it was so tempting.

And Kuran was making that lure so much worse. God, it was so tempting to continue - to feel his teeth sink into the willing flesh, to have the heavy, sticky crimson crawl down his throat as it filled the empty, icy cavern on the inside of his chest with warmth. His desperate body wanted to yield, to finally dull the pain of that icy grip of his thirst that always lay so tangibly close, just below the surface. What made it even harder, was that now, when he drank as he was conscious instead of falling to level E or dying, he could feel the connection between them. He could feel Kuran's power. Literally drinking it, he became stronger, feasting on someone else. He craved more - his body urged him to continue - being so close to the pureblood, smelling his scent. His body was unbelievably cruel to make him enjoy this. It was so good and yet so disgusting that he yearned for it like this. It was only proof of how true his words were.

Nothing but a monster.

He hung his head, his forehead involuntarily touching against the pureblood's chest, getting a grip on himself. Kuran was hugging him. Like there was nothing wrong. But everything was wrong.

Their bond was wrong, him leeching off the pureblood's neck was wrong, and so was Kuran's pity... He didn't want it. Any of it.

Suppressing his frustration, he refused the tears that threatened to creep down his face. This was all so wrong.

"Hey," Kuran's voice whispered softly. Zero didn't react.

"Look at me." the pureblood urged.

The hunter shook his head.

But he should have known there was no way to refuse the pureblood. Kuran's hand nudged his chin. Zero wanted to pull away, but he was already up against the wall. There was nowhere to escape. And the lure of his pure blood was so strong, the warmth he needed was so close – a beacon of comfort waiting for his resolve to crumble… Zero felt trapped, felt imprisoned by their closeness. He was now hopelessly caught between the cravings for blood because he was a pureblood's mate and his desperation to remain strong and refuse his vampire nature. He was chained to the vampire... even though Kuran had denied that.

But he was. Apparently, chains weren't necessary - his own weakness was enough. The pureblood's hand forced the hunter to face his captor. Without flinching, he met that gaze, staring at the warm look he received with dull eyes. He was worn out. He had lost control and broken down entirely in front of a pureblood. It was inacceptable for a hunter. But then again, who was he kidding? What hunter would stoop as low as him and drink from a pureblood? There was no honor left to defend. No pride left to flatter. No hunter left inside the vampire. He was nothing but a monster.

"You're not a monster, Zero."

Denial rose up like a beast inside him at those words.

"I'm a freaking leech, Kuran. Are you blind?" he rasped, the words dripping with self-disgust. But Kuran's gaze did not waver.

"You're a vampire, Zero. Not a monster. You need to drink blood, it's a need every vampire has. You die without it. There's nothing bad about it. It is a basic need of your body now. It's like drinking water, like eating food."

"It kills people." Zero said miserably.

"That is always your choice, Zero. It is what separates you from Level E. Unless you're drained to the point of dying you can chose to let the other live. If you kill because you're dying, then you do it for self-preservation. That doesn't make you a monster, Zero. That doesn't make _us_ monsters."

Zero heard the words but his mind refused to acknowledge them. He was too convinced that he was an abomination.

"Don't tell me that humans are all innocent." Kuran continued his lecture. "You know it's not true. It's not what you eat that defines what kind of a person you are. It's the choices you make. You know perfectly well that there are those who kill for sport, for fun, because they enjoy seeing others suffer. Not because they're hungry or dying. Humans can be cruel, too and you know that as well as I do."

Zero closed his eyes in defeat. He wouldn't argue with Kuran. It was utterly pointless. How could the pureblood even begin to understand the price Zero had paid? The years of his struggle, years of his will battling against the unyielding thirst, years of determination, believing he could somehow defend his honor even though he knew he'd lost it already when his control slipped and he took from Yuki for the first time.

And now he had fed on Kuran twice in one week.

It was all in vain. He now was that same loathsome blood sucking monster he never wanted to become. And though he wished he could deny it with everything he had, he knew he would be needing blood regularly now - Kuran had said so. And he knew that it was true.

In the end, what did it matter?

~{}~

Kaname scrutinized the hunter's face. Zero was so frustratingly silent. Neither word, nor sound escaped from his lips and their bond was void of him again. The only indicator that something had changed inside him was his eyes. They had closed now as though he had just accepted some inevitable doom. When they opened again, it was almost painful to see. Not only were they no longer red but they were also no longer anguished.

No, it was much worse now: they were empty.

Besides being in obvious emotional distress that Zero felt the needed to hide from his mate, Kaname knew the hunter was still thirsty. He'd hardly drunk at all. For a body that had sustained that much injury and had been malnourished for years, the small amount he had taken wouldn't be nearly enough. Kaname's healing had helped, but a large part of that healing had to come from the strength of the hunter's own body and that could only be replenished over time and with blood. Kaname didn't need to let his senses scan the hunter's body to tell him that. Even the scratch marks on Zero's throat that he'd dealt himself had not yet healed. He was denying himself not what he craved but what he vitally needed.

It would be an easy thing to shield the hunter's mind, cloud his thoughts and let his body take control to have its fill. But Zero would know what Kaname had done and that would mean a breach in trust he wasn't willing to make. In the long run it wouldn't help the actual problem; it wouldn't provide a path for the hunter toward more acceptance of his vampire needs.

Kaname looked into the empty glaze in the lilac eyes. This amount of self-hatred wouldn't be easily healed - if it ever would be. Kaname tightened his embrace around Zero. The scent of Zero's blood still dripping from his neck so close was terribly tempting. But he managed to restrain himself and held him tight. The hunter didn't struggle, but simply stared off emptily into nowhere.

Trying to heal the scratches, Kaname let his tongue roll across the hunter's throat. Zero jerked his head away halfheartedly.

"Don't, Kuran."

"It's Kaname." The pureblood said unperturbed, continuing to lick across the drying blood. He had expected more of a struggle. But Zero didn't move anymore. He resumed staring off into nowhere. It frustrated Kaname to no end. So he took the chance to let his tongue move across the hunter's skin. He had to admit to himself that it was not unpleasant. Zero's blood was delicious and his skin was incredibly soft, much too soft for someone who spent their entire time killing and sparring.

"Zero." He started. The hunter didn't answer.

It was probably not a good idea to engage in conversation with the hunter at this state. But Kaname wanted to know.

"Why do you refuse to call me by my first name?"

There was a long silence. Kaname returned to sliding his tongue across the remnants of Zero's claw marks. It provided a false sense of closeness, letting the bond hum quietly inside the pureblood and filling his chest with warmth to be near his mate, even if Zero's mood was sullen. He knew perfectly well that it was only their bond and meant nothing whatsoever. He enjoyed what he could get nonetheless.

"I don't know you." Zero answered at length with an empty voice.

Kaname froze.

It hurt. He should have known, he thought ruefully. Of course he should have understood that there truly was nothing between them, not even the smallest spark of fondness. But for some reason it really hurt to hear that anyway. Maybe it hurt so much because right now, Kaname was holding the hunter. And healing him. Right after he had been feeding him. Of course he was right in a sense – they hardly knew each other. But then again, other people went by first names and knew less about one another.

But he really should have known. Hadn't the hunter made it perfectly clear?

_I have no illusions abut our arrangement, this is all about necessity. You do not care for the likes of me, just like I don't care for the likes of you. This is merely a truce - nothing more._

"What would change that?" the pureblood asked quietly. But he didn't dare to hope. Not with Zero.

"Nothing can change that, Kuran." There was a definitiveness in the hunter's dead voice. Even if it was only the hunter's wish that they remain strangers and had nothing to do with the way his heart felt, Kaname couldn't help the surging disappointment inside.

A truce. Yes, that was definitely all that it was. The pureblood was fairly sure there had to be a lot more beneath all those many layers of stoic hunter mannerism that Zero was currently showing but if he chose to refuse any of those feelings... Kaname wouldn't show the hunter how much his words had affected him.

_It's closeness we're trying to simulate. Simulate. _

_Simulate - not create.._.

The pureblood gave up. There was nothing he could do. If Zero refused him like this for the rest of their lives, perhaps he would have to take entire control over the hunter. He could. He could simply break into his mind and turn him into nothing but a puppet. A part of the real hunter would still be there, a captive of his own body. But Kaname would control him entirely. With a few individuals it was possible to have them take back control of their body afterwards. But they would be changed forever. The experience of being mentally and physically forced into submission in such a way for a long period of time broke most vampires and all humans. With someone like Zero, who refused to accept even himself entirely, Kaname was sure it would destroy him.

If ever he chose to take over the hunter, it would be the end of Zero.

Perhaps that was a drastic measure, but to Kaname it was an option.

_I vowed to protect him… for Yuki. If that's what it takes… _

He let go of the hunter and Zero slumped back against the wall, his face still unreadably empty. Perhaps he would have to start treating the other for what he was – a Level D.

And a hunter.

Seeing him as his bond mate obviously did not accurately describe their relationship. At all. So the silver-haired ex-human shouldn't mean anything more to him than that. A Level D. He winced at the thought already.

Kaname knew how to be ruthless. Every pureblood had a certain amount of cruelty embedded in their souls. Yet even if he had nothing but a shred of a conscience, Zero _had_ saved his life.

He really didn't want to treat him like that. With contempt. He didn't want to revert back to how they had treated each other four years ago. He really didn't. But what choice did he have, really? He could continue to make a fool of himself, hoping for something akin to friendship. But in the end he would only be disappointed for all his unreturned efforts. So he should stop trying. If the hunter wanted nothing at all to do with him, then so be it.

He would wait for their bond to take effect.

Until then, he would keep a distance. Perhaps that would end up working better for them. Perhaps they truly were too different to ever have a conversation at eye level. Kaname nodded internally to himself. If he couldn't find it in himself to muster contempt, he could try indifference.

For a while at least...

~{}~

Zero didn't care. He knew that at some point he would have to get up, brush off the dust and go on with his life or whatever it was you called it. But right now, the full scope of his dependency weighed him down like lead. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't notice the care in the pureblood's hold and he would be lying as well if he didn't acknowledge how the loss of warmth felt chilling as he left the pureblood's embrace and fell back against the hard wall. But Zero squashed that feeling ruthlessly. He did not want to feel better with Kuran so close. No matter how intimate the act of blood drinking and healing was, Zero didn't want any closeness between them. The hunter refused to show his emotion as the pureblood leaned in again to speak quietly.

"You wanted to know the rules, _Kiryu_?" the coldness in his voice was harsh in its stark contrast to the softly spoken reassurances from before. But Zero was glad for it – finally Kuran wasn't pretending to be cuddly anymore. This was so much more like the pureblood. Kuran got up and stood, looking down at him, his face expressionless. It felt hilariously familiar. And this time, the hunter was almost glad to be reminded of the days at Cross Academy.

All that pointless anger he had had then, he remembered wryly. It had earned him nothing. But the way the pureblood was looking down at him now was quite similar to those days. When Kuran had slammed him into the wall, demanding his obedience like the arrogant son-of-a-bitch that he was. When he didn't waste his time on softly spoken words that meant nothing. When he made it perfectly clear that Zero was no more than a tool in his hands for the protection of Yuki.

Those were the days.

But they were never coming back. They could never come back because now Zero was not the same person anymore.

She was gone. And there was nothing left to truly care for. He upheld his sensei's values and fought. But his fights were no longer fueled by anger or hatred. Necessity and the need for purpose provided the strength he required. Even now, with the arrogant pureblood staring down at him, he would no longer be able to summon his anger from those days. Because nothing mattered. The cold reality was that he would work as a hunter until he died and it would matter to no one. Or as it looked now, he would serve a pureblood as a meaningless pawn yet again. And if he died, it would matter to no one either. Only the fact that Kuran's life was now tied to his mattered to anyone.

It should matter to him, too.

He had saved that gloating pureblood's wretched life.

Zero should be the one making demands, should be rubbing it under Kuran's nose that he was alive because of him.

But Zero didn't care.

And as long as he told himself that it didn't matter to him, it was easier to bear the cold reality than the false pretense.

"I will explain the rules, then. Kiryu..." Kuran continued.

The hunter looked at the pureblood without a hint of emotion in his demeanor. No more pretending. Finally.

_Now, what is it you want, pureblood? _

Kuran spoke, his voice bored and cold. "I am tired of your games, Kiryu. It is simple. Our physical well-being is intertwined and therefore your health is of my concern whether that notion appeals to you or not. I can't have your recklessness interfering with my work. You will come to me straight away whenever you are wounded. I do not share your devotion for self-sacrifice nor will I tolerate the pain of hunter inflicted wounds unnecessarily. Apart from that you will drink from me in regular intervals as well. You _will_ care for your body. I expect you to promise this and to keep your promise. Is that understood?"

Zero looked at him silently.

He had already made up his mind to submit to whatever the pureblood wanted, because in the end the pureblood had a claim on his life. It didn't matter that Zero had saved his ass. Kuran was a pureblood and could enforce whatever the hell he wanted. What he was offering was nothing unusual perhaps between mated vampires, but to any other vampire it was a gift, even Zero knew that much. And currently, he felt more like he was 'any other' vampire. There was no closeness between him and Kuran. They were strangers.

They were supposed to be enemies.

"What do you want in return, Kuran?" Zero asked quietly. He just wanted to know. It wouldn't change his mind.

"Your blood for mine."

A fair trade. It could have been worse. Much worse. Zero knew. He knew this only too well. But he wouldn't have refused him, even if he'd asked more. Zero didn't believe that Kuran would keep it only at blood in return, but he didn't say it.

"We both know you can just take what you want. Why bother with an arrangement?" he said in a tired voice. They both knew perfectly well what Zero meant, though he hadn't said out loud what he thought.

Kuran looked at him for a long time as if judging how much he wanted to say.

"I already told you, I have no interest in making you my servant. Consider it an act of gratitude to you for saving my life so selflessly, though unknowingly. I won't forget it, Kiryu. I will not force you to like me, but I will not let you sabotage me, either. So, what is your answer?"

Even Zero could tell, there wasn't the same amount of coldness in Kuran's voice as he'd had four years ago.

They were so doomed.

And it was all his own damned fault.

"I will come to you when I am in need of blood." He agreed quietly. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway.

The pureblood nodded slowly. Then he reached down and lifted the hunter's chin, exposing the wounds that hadn't quite closed up yet. He traced them with his finger before he sat down on the hunter's bed looking intently into Zero's eyes. Kuran's voice was unemotional when he spoke.

"Prove it and finish what you started. You will drink until you are fully healed."

~{}~

It was in the cold hour before dawn that four shady figures slipped in through a small door in a stone wall as the darkness in the sky lifted imperceptibly.

"Why are we meeting here of all places?" Miyazaki said disdainfully, staring at the moldy walls with contempt. "Perhaps we should have met again at Ishida-san's. His facilities are more pleasing to the eye and nose."

"It isn't advisable to meet at the same place twice in a row. It's why we take turns, Miyazaki-san. But thank you for the compliment." Ishida answered in a low voice.

"I found out we were being watched in my house the last time we talked there - now we are going somewhere else." Ojima said, his blue eyes searching the horizon before closing the door behind himself, plunging the four vampires into utter blackness.

"And this makes you feel safe?" Fukuda taunted as the echoes of the closed door disintegrated into the tunnel.

The nervous noble decided not to comment and bit back a retort. Instead, he lit a torch and marched off to the left, the others following him.

A cold draft accompanied them as they hurried down a dark flight of broken stairs in the dim light and Ojima shivered. But it wasn't really from the cold air.

"Pretty place." Fukuda commented. "Your vacation residence?"

Ojima rolled his eyes. The other two were perfectly capable of shutting the hell up for at least a few minutes - a talent Fukuda apparently had never learned nor understood the necessity to acquire.

Ojima just gave him a cold look, trying to hide his annoyance both at the noble's attitude and his attire. The extravagant vampire was dressed in ridiculously expensive golden robes. Right... Lately, Fukuda had cultivated a certain interest in ancient Egyptian history. Most likely he was dressing in resemblance to some ancient Egyptian god or the like. Ojima didn't care to wonder which one it was. He only noticed because it was such a nuisance.

At the end of the stairs, he placed the torch into an old fashioned torch holder and pulled out a bunch of keys. As they stood before an ancient oak door, Fukuda jingled his jewelery arrogantly.

"Have you ever considered modern security measures, Councilor Ojima? You know... electronics?" Fukuda prodded.

Ojima slid the key into the look and a quiet hum answered. The door swung open soundlessly and revealed a large hangar behind a thick glass pane, filled with helicopters and military equipment.

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for?" he growled tersely.

Fukuda's face brightened. "So modern technology didn't entirely elude you..."

"Very funny." Ojima answered.

The noble stepped to a panel at the wall and a laser beam scanned his entire body soundlessly.

A mechanical voice broke the silence. "Masaki Ojima. Code 73-325-8. Access granted."

Ojima led them into a windowless conference room and they were all seated. He pushed a button and ordered refreshments to be brought in. After half a minute, a maid appeared and served beverages and condiments.

"Do you always chose your staff with looks inferior even to your own?" Fukuda asked without bothering to care that the maid was still in the room with them. Quickly, she scurried out of sight, trying to hide how much the words had affected her. Ojima gave him an acidic look.

"My choice of staff is none of your concern."

"Actually, it is." Ishida interjected, getting straight to the point with a sour tone of voice. "I don't care about the looks of your maids." At this he shot Fukuda a cold glare. "But your choice of assassins is certainly the worst ever recorded in history." his gaze pierced the uncomfortably cornered noble.

"I could have simply told you myself that they would fail. Using them was your choice and my interjections fell on deaf ears, if I remember correctly." Ojima answered tersely.

"Then kindly remind us, what exactly were you good at, again?" Miyazaki said. To say Ojima was enraged was an understatement.

"He makes us look good in comparison..." Fukuda said smugly.

"Why you..." Ojima growled viciously as he rose from his chair.

"Nothing could make you look good in comparison, Fukuda." Miyazaki sneered with distaste. "Your choice in clothing is even worse than his choice in assassins. What vampire walks around as an ancient Egyptian _sun_ god anyway?"

"Enough." Ishida ordered sternly, motioning Ojima to sit down again. "This is no joking matter, Councilors. We are here for a reason."

"You don't say. Please enlighten me..." Fukuda drawled.

Ishida's eyes sparkled angrily.

"I am in no mood for your child's play. We are here for business. The hunters are a problem. So are the Kurans, in case any of you have forgotten."

Mayazaki put on the best version of her I-told-you-so face, while Fukuda leaned back, rolling his eyes as though none of this concerned him in the slightest. Ojima glowered at the table into the long silence before suddenly his face lit up with newly forming idea.

"Then... " Ojima began slowly "Why not let them fight each other?"

Fukuda rolled his eyes again. "How stupid do you think..." he began, but Mayazaki interrupted him, her face twisted into a cruel smile.

"Of course... it's brilliant."

Ishida rose an eyebrow.

"You morons." Fukuda began. "That won't work. The young Kuran is all about co-existance... have you entirely forgotten this?" Fukuda growled.

"That's what makes the plan so good." Miyazaki smiled, her cold eyes taking on a hue of danger that even Fukuda didn't dare scoff at.

"Think about it... a pair of warring purebloods. And one of them upholds the wonderful peace, while the other seeks to destroy it. That would mean, the hunters would automatically side with the peace-keeper.

"That's exactly my point," Fukuda growled. "We'd get rid of one threat and double two others."

"Not if something was revealed that made the peacekeeping pureblood look bad... after he achieved _our_ goal... " Miyazaki grinned triumphantly. "... insanity for example."

Ojima smiled. "And what better way to accomplish that than take away his bond mate..."

Ishida nodded slowly. "Maybe you're not as useless after all, Ojima." he complemented. "That would leave only the hunters in the end. And they - as you so adequately put it, Fukuda - are nothing to worry about."

Fukuda's eyes narrowed, before very slowly, his lips curled into a smirk. "Please, do continue. I'm beginning to like this."

~{}~

_It was dark, but Zero couldn't tell whether he was outdoors or indoors. It was too dark to see. Like a blind man, he staggered to his weary feet and stumbled onward on a ground that could have been an overgrown path or a musky tunnel floor. He still couldn't tell which._

_It was not in his nature to fear the darkness. Darkness was only emptiness. It had no meaning. And emptiness had no bearing over someone who was nothing. Zero stopped walking. Why should he continue? In an endless darkness it didn't matter if he stopped now or later._

_It was cold. Very cold. Zero shivered to the bones. He wasn't even sure if he was wearing clothes. All he knew was that there was nothing to stop the cold from seeping into his body._

_"So, you decided to stop walking?"_

_That voice... that terrible voice. Zero's heart plummeted into a cold and dead despair. No one else's voice held more mockery and condemnation for the hunter than that one._

_"You will freeze here... All alone. You will freeze slowly in the darkness where no one will ever care for you. No one will remember you. No one will care. I will make sure of it... Brother..."_

_Zero saw nothing, but he felt the coldness clutch him. It wasn't the coldness of thirst, it was a bitter cold of a deep winter and it seized him throughout his entire body. His bones burned with frost, his body refused to cooperate as he felt all limbs slowly paralyze from the inside out._

_But that wasn't what doused his determination. Zero could push his body if he wanted to. He could overcome physical exertion and pain if he set his mind to it. He had been on too many missions from which he had never been expected to return. He could fight._

_But only if he had a reason to._

_Here, Zero had no reason to continue onwards. He gave up and let his body freeze to immobility._

_That terrible voice ensured that he didn't struggle. It was a startling realization that it took no physical force to break him. It took no pain to seal his submission. It took only words. Words spoken in that voice._

_He would not struggle against it. He wanted to hear that voice. Even if it only condemned and loathed him._

_But it was the only reminder of the days when the world was right. The only thing that made it possible to recall days without a battle, without struggle. Days of sunshine._

_If Zero tried hard enough, his brother's harsh words would morph into Ichiru's child voice. He would hear his younger twin call out in with excitement:_

_"Mommy, look what I found..."_

_And he would hear their mother answering in an amused tone._

_"That's way too big, Ichiru-chan... We can't take that home..."_

_Zero's memories were all there. In his head. Small treasures that he cherished._

_Then the darkness swept into him again and he was here._

_Wherever here was. In the cold and dark._

_Ichiru's harsh laughter tore through the emptiness, bearing no resemblance to his child voice of Zero's memory. And the hunter wondered faintly if he hadn't just imagined it all. If he wasn't just cursed with a child's vivid imagination, making up a past that had never existed._

_Maybe he was wrong after all and there had never been happy days in his past. Perhaps Ichiru had always been cold and calculating, ruthlessly exploiting his brother's protectiveness of him. Perhaps his parents hadn't ever tried to be fair to either of them and their relationship had been doomed from day one._

_And even the day that he died in Zero's arms, Ichiru had only used him. Had infected his mind with more guilt than he could handle. And now that he had snaked his way into Zero's soul he would reside there and haunt him forever._

_It was a terrible thought. But right now it all made sense. It was that brilliant darkness that let Zero crumble._

_Everything could go to hell._

_And then a match lit in the darkness._

_Zero could not look away, though he knew who he would see._

_Ichiru's leering grin tormented the freezing hunter more than the pain of the cold ever could. It tore his heart in two and wrenched his soul apart._

_But the sneering image of his twin only mocked his emotional upheaval._

_"Aww... little big brother... are we sad about something?" another harsh crackle of laughter tore from his throat, but Zero could say nothing. Tears threatened to spill at the sound of so much contempt. His throat was swollen and he swallowed hard._

_"You think the world is unfair to you?_

_You dare believe that you should be allowed to die? To end your misery?"_

_Ichiru's words were cruel, but they were true. Zero's heart answered them. He knew what the proper response was, but the words refused to come out._

_"Look at your pathetic self... look at what you've become. You're a traitor. A junkie to the blood that contaminated you. You're no hunter... you're a whore to a pureblood. No better than me."_

_I never cared to be better than you, Ichiru. I only wanted to protect you... Zero wanted to speak, but he couldn't, his body was frozen._

_Ichiru took a step toward him, his terrible smile fading into an unemotional mask._

_"Do you know what hunters do with traitors?" Ichiru held up the match. It was burning in a purple flame, crackling with hunter magic._

_"They kill them."_

_Then the flame struck him. It seared him with a freezing coldness that shocked him into a soundless scream._

_Then everything blazed in purple._

~{}~

Zero woke with a start, panting heavily. He lay in the bed, his sweat-covered body stuck to the blankets and for a few moments, he couldn't be sure if he was unbearably hot or freezing cold.

"Ichiru..." he whispered into the silent room.

There were patches of sunlight on the floor from where they came in through the curtains, but even though Zero looked at them, he couldn't see them.

Images and emotions of his dream consumed him.

He hurt.

Not physically - Kuran's blood had him fully healed with his strength replenished. But in his heart he felt sick and raw.

His dream had only shown the truth. The ugly and untainted truth. He _was_ a traitor. But he didn't deserve to die. That was too easy.

_Wonderful..._

Wiping his brow, he staggered into the bathroom. He was too hot. He would need to take a cold shower.

~{}~

It was already bright and sunny outside when the other three council members left, leaving an exhausted Ojima to sit back down in a chair at his conference table. Before the maid could even ask if he wanted to have anything more, the air shivered in front of the noble and he blanched.

The horrible pureblood gave him not a minute to collect his wits. Ojima gritted his teeth as the shape of Rido Kuran-sama reassembled without haste in front of him.

"Master." he said, obediently kneeling. He detested stooping so low. He didn't mind betraying the Council, nor did he care for the stupid plans they had with the hunters and the Kurans, but he did despise being as inferior to the purebloods as he was. He wanted to resist the call that Rido-sama's orders always seduced him with, he didn't want to kneel here like a slave on his own floor. But he feared what would happen if he didn't.

"That's a boy." Rido-sama smiled, sliding his fingers into Ojima's hair and patting his head like a dog. The noble shuddered involuntarily under the pureblood's hand. He remembered only too well what that same hand had patted only a few hours earlier. Perhaps you couldn't truly buy loyalty with money. But you surely could with fear. Fear could nurture itself if it was done correctly. Therefore loyalty could be enforced for a very, very long time. But even though Ojima knew this with his mind, it didn't change how his body quivered every time Rido-sama appeared.

"You'll make a good puppet." Rido-sama smirked. Surely, he had felt him tremble. A part of Ojima's mind cursed himself for showing such weakness. But another part of himself was happy to have pleased the pureblood. It was that part that Ojima hated and feared. A lower class vampire served the high born. Always. It was in their blood to do so. And they both loved and hated it.

It was tragic in a way, Ojima thought. The other Councilors thought themselves so clever. Their attitudes had won him over all those decades ago in his youth. He had believed them when their words wove into his mind so cunningly. They had him convinced that the Vampire Council had such power that they could keep even purebloods in check. And so cleverly had they spoken that he had been convinced that joining their ranks would give him the same power.

And then Kaname Kuran had destroyed the Council of Elders three and a half years ago. Just like that. The upheaval that had followed in the wake of that incident was tremendous. Vampires could not be left leaderless. Anarchy was sure to follow. Everyone had looked to the Kuran pair, some hoping they would pledge themselves to rule, some hoping they would be assassinated so another - more adequate and vampire-friendly ruler - could take their place.

Kuran had dismissed their calls and a new Council was established. Younger nobles ruled the vampire world now. Or so they thought. The bitter truth was that they were being watched - always. And they were only a playground for purebloods. Even if they thought that they played a dangerous game with high stakes - to the purebloods it was just a child's play. A part time amusement to watch. He hadn't wanted to believe it. But Ojima knew this now. By joining the Council he had only sped up his life to an untimely end. He would have never been bold enough to challenge Rido Kuran if Ishida and the others hadn't had him so convinced that he was stronger with them. Sadly enough, it was his own fault that he had been outrun by his own stupidity. Now, he was only reaping the 'benefits' of his youthly enthusiasm.

Rido-sama's fingers clenched into his hair, yanking back his head forcefully. Ojima had no choice. With vulnerably open eyes he stared into the pureblood's face.

"Your thoughts strayed, my little puppet." Rido smirked. "That is very unseemly for a servant of someone with my status. Your thoughts should be of my well-being only. Everything you do, every moment you breathe and every instinct you have is only given to you by the courtesy of my generosity, do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Ojima answered dutifully as his body trembled. The pureblood was pressing his mind, almost crushing his will. This was a game to him. But for Ojima it was hell. Struggling against a pureblood in this fashion was painful to the mind, it drained his energy and he broke into a sweat.

"You did well today, puppet." the pureblood let go of his hair but held his gaze. "I like the quarters you've provided me with in this facility and the insight into your pathetic life that it grants me. I will reward you."

Rido-sama began to unbutton his own shirt, exposing his perfect chest somewhat and slid his fingers across the fly of his slacks.

"You get to choose what service you'd like to provide me with." He smiled, his two mismatched eyes glittering dangerously.

Ojima's heart raced. He feared Rido-sama's wrath. The pureblood made sure that whenever he used the noble that he was thoroughly humiliated by his own desires. It was ingrained into vampires that they wanted to please their superiors. Rido-sama exploited that expertly. No matter how much pain he was in, Rido-sama always made a part of him enjoy what the pureblood did to his body. Ojima shuddered with both panic and anticipation.

"You can either spread your legs now for a short ride, my puppet..." Rido-sama smirked at him "... or attend a lengthy meeting with me in which at the end I will spread someone else's legs." Ojima watched the pureblood's satisfied smirk that with a mixture of disgust and fear.

"I will attend your meeting with you," he whispered in shame. He wasn't honorable enough to waste a thought on sparing whomever the pureblood would choose to torment tonight and he seriously doubted that even if he did it would make any difference. He was only ashamed of the fact that his choice was motivated by fear alone.

And he knew his choice was a mistake instantly, as Rido-sama's face lit up with a horribly cruel smirk.

"A wise decision, my puppet. Then let us hurry up to meet your family. I was really looking forward to it. After all, what father wouldn't want to make sure that his daughter lost her virginity to someone worthy of it? How many fathers really have the privilege of truly knowing who deflowered their child?"

Ojima's face blanched and his eyes widened in shock. Rido laughed.

"Please... Master... she's barely eleven... I'll... I'll do anything..." Ojima stuttered.

"I knew you'd make a good puppet."

~{}~

_"Ahhh..." Kaname gasped in pleasure._

_A set of fangs buried themselves deep into his flesh, but to his amazement there was nothing painful about it._

_The sounds of tender sucking reached his ear and he felt like he was on fire as his blood was drawn slowly and sensually. The soft lips enclosed his skin like dark velvet, cushioning the sweetness of the moment even more. The pureblood tightened his hold on..._

_What was he holding onto? He blushed with shame. He hadn't meant to show his weakness like this. He had meant to hold on to the wall, the furniture - anything that couldn't betray how much he delighted in this. Instead, he found that he was holding onto smooth skin spread over tight, rippling muscles._

_He was startled so bad by the realization that he wasn't holding onto an object that he almost lost balance. Dizziness swept over him and he swayed._

_He was falling._

_But something caught him. No... not something. SomeONE._

_Strong arms wound around his torso, refusing to let go. With a strong grip, Kaname was pressed chest to chest to the vampire feasting on his blood. He felt disoriented from the loss of blood and for some reason his body welcomed those strong arms like a long-awaited embrace. Their warmth burned through the pureblood's body, holding him, rooting him. And though his knees had given way, he was held upright by a secure grip, neither squashing nor loosening._

_It was such an intimate feeling. It was so familiar. The pureblood found it increasingly tempting to simply give in._

_But he didn't._

_Kaname struggled to regain his footing, tried to literally find his feet again. But his nervous system seemed to be connected to the wrong body parts. He wanted to stand on his feet, but instead his arms gripped the other person more tightly. He wanted to disentangle himself from the unrelenting grasp, but he found that he was actually molding his body closer to it._

_His blood was being drawn from his body slowly and passionately, inducing a pleasurable haze. The soft lips moved against his skin where the sharp teeth were still embedded in his flesh. The warmth of those arms lulled him into safety. But his shame morphed into a sudden shock of realization as it became clear that he could do nothing to prevent this. He was in someone else's hands, someone else's very skilled hands. He could only let it happen and watch as he was being drained, slowly and delightfully._

_His body trembled. There was more..._

_His hips moved against the other person, his slacks slid against rough fabric, but underneath he was hard. And he wasn't the only one._

_The realization scared him, he wanted to get away. But in his sudden panic, Kaname forgot himself entirely. He was supposed to be regal, he was supposed to be in control... but right now he wasn't. And he struggled blindly._

_But the arms tightened their hold on him._

_"Shhhhh... Kaname... It's ok."_

_It was Zero's voice, low and reassuring._

_"You're mine." he whispered into the pureblood's ear._

_Then he bit down again, devouring more of Kaname's blood._

_Instantly, Kaname relaxed. It was Zero. Zero was ok._

_With Zero it wouldn't hurt._

~{}~

Kaname opened his eyes. He slid his hand to his neck, running his fingers over the place where Zero had bitten him, both in his dream and in reality just a few hours ago. The blood throbbed beneath the sensitive skin as he contemplated the ceiling.

It wasn't the only thing throbbing.

Kaname tried to still his rapidly beating heart as it pumped loudly into the stillness of his room. Chills still ran up and down his spine from his dream.

There was nothing wrong about being aroused from having your blood drawn. It was perfectly natural - especially if it was your bond mate. Even dreaming of your bond mate was just as normal. But for the two of them it was not fitting.

It was just so... personal. So... _intimate_.

He swallowed a sigh. It had felt so good to hold the hunter and drink that intoxicating blood after Zero had healed properly. He wouldn't lie to himself. It felt very good to give his blood as well. Zero had been gentle after all and even the thought of that aroused the pureblood greatly. If he was that good at providing pleasure unknowingly, how would it be if he really tried... Heat pooled in the pureblood's groin.

Kaname shook his head. They would remain dreams and nothing more. The pureblood wouldn't even allow them to become wishful thinking. These dreams would pass and the unfulfilled desires would dissipate soon enough. There would be no intimacy between Zero and him. And that was the end of it. He tried to convince himself that this was how it was meant to be. But there was nothing to keep the coldness at bay that threatened to engulf him when he thought about how distant they truly were.

What a price to pay for being alive, he thought wryly. Kaname was no fool. He was perfectly aware of the fact that their bond was affecting him more than the hunter. He would have to see how things went. There was always the possibility of turning the hunter into a soulless slave. An image of empty lilac eyes arose in his mind. No... he decided. If it could be avoided, he wouldn't take the life from those eyes. And in his mind, their empty stare changed into lustful gaze.

_You're mine..._

Kaname's pulse quickened. He shook his head again. With a wry glance, he contemplated his arousal.

_Wonderful..._

Wiping his brow, he staggered into the bathroom. He was too hot. He would need to take a cold shower.

~{}~

Kaname emerged from the shower minutes later. From the other room he could hear the water running as well. The hunter was most likely plagued by nightmares that refused to let him sleep. Kaname had felt him wake through their bond. Then he cleared his thoughts. He shouldn't concern himself with the hunter's issues. He had enough of his own at the moment.

Seeking peace of mind that he could not seem to find in his room, he composed himself and dressed. He would get no more sleep today. It was only early afternoon outside. No time for a vampire to be awake, but he couldn't muster the energy to pour over contracts and files just yet. Quietly, he walked through the Kuran Mansion until he came to a dismal looking corridor that ended in rubble and debris. It was the wing of his house that had crumbled almost entirely during his descent into madness at the loss of Yuki.

It hadn't exactly been an accident that this part of the building had suffered as much damage as it had. In his madness, thoughts of her had been most painful. Takuma and his other servants had managed to get the rest of the place cleaned up and restored, but this part remained instable and therefore untouched. But the pureblood knew the structures without seeing them. They were Yuki's rooms. Well, they had been. Though she had spent much time in his rooms, Kaname had still wanted her to have her own space. As far as he was concerned the whole house was hers if she wanted it. He didn't need it. He didn't care for the life of luxuries he was supposed to entertain. Yet now it was all he had that reminded him of her. A house full of quiet, full of memories. Memories of happiness and memories of death.

So many memories. Kaname stood there, looking at the rubble but he didn't really see it. Instead, he was remembering. His father had died before the gates of this house. His mother had sacrificed herself in these rooms for her daughter.

They _were_ his family. They would always be. He would tell himself that for as long as he had to until he believed it entirely. Other things in his mind challenged that conviction harshly but he stoically pushed those thoughts aside. He refused to remember Haruka, Juuri and Yuki as anything but his family. With a newfound determination, Kaname cleared his mind to push aside the rubble with the power of his thoughts. Unperturbed by the chaotic wreckage and questionable structural integrity, he walked through the shifting debris purposefully, lifting the rubble before him and piling it neatly behind, until he found what he was looking for.

He stopped in the shadow of fallen stone, gazing at the furniture that was illuminated by the bright beams of sunlight. Her favorite dresser stood out amid the mess. To an outsider it appeared miraculously unharmed in a sea of chaos, but seeing how it had been Kaname who had brought down these walls in the first place, it was not that surprising that even in terrible hurt and pain he couldn't harm any of the things that had been really dear to her.

He stood there for a moment, letting the sight soothe his restless mind. He had so much to take care of, but for a few seconds he needed this lull of quiet. The memory lane. His mind quieted and arranged the necessities into a plan. He stood there in the shadows, seemingly contemplating her belongings. He liked them there, in the sun. It was strangely fitting that they were illuminated while he stood in shadow. It made him smile fleetingly. Then he decided to push a few things into motion.

"Seiren." he said quietly. He wasn't in the least surprised when he heard a shuffling beside him. No matter the hour, when he summoned her she always came. And she was always dressed. He did wonder how she did it sometimes.

"Kaname-sama?" she bowed. He didn't spare her a glance, his gaze still caught by the sight of Yuki's things, but he knew she wouldn't be offended.

"I anticipate difficulties with the Council." he said quietly.

"Of what nature, Kaname-sama?" she didn't ask why he called her to this part of the Mansion. Kaname could always trust her to never question him.

"Both Takuma and Kiryu will be targeted. Takuma's safety is vital to my reputation, Kiryu's is vital to my life. Ensure that Kiryu is safe - both from the Council and the Hunter's Association."

"I understand, Kaname-sama."

"Be as unobtrusive as possible, but if he is attacked again by higher class nobles or senior hunters, you are authorized to kill if necessary. I will worry about my reputation myself. That is all for now."

"Understood, Kaname-sama." She bowed and left.

Kaname stood there as the sun sparkled on what used to be Yuki's, gazing at what her hands had once touched. The mirror that had reflected her face so often was unharmed. The finish on the wooden dresser was entirely unscratched. It called to him, for some reason and he stepped out of the shadow. Softly, Kaname traced his fingers across the wooden surface slightly lost in memories, but he stopped before they touched the object on the dresser. It was the Artemis. He had given it to her - through Cross, of course, but it had been his gift to her.

"Yuki..." he whispered. She had always thought only the best of him. Kaname shook his head.

There was nothing good in him. She had been what was good inside him. Now he was a pureblood without humanity. What he was about to do would be unforgivable in her eyes. But she wasn't here anymore to tell him that.

There was no one left to tell him that. There was no one left who would tell him what was wrong and what was right. She wasn't here anymore to wield the Artemis, she wasn't here to support him.

He was alone.

Zero had saved his life, yes. But he was not Yuki. It had been only Yuki's humanity throughout all these years that had held him back.

For a fleeting moment, Kaname's mind swayed dangerously. There was always darkness lurking beneath. Anyone who could have seen him in that moment would have seen his eyes burn crimson suddenly, felt his aura flare dangerously and would have questioned his sanity.

He shouldn't touch it. He knew it was a bad idea, but Kaname ignored it anyway. His fingers brushed the hunter weapon, but it's sting didn't hurt him. It was a special hunter weapon after all.

_He was a pureblood. Why should he not take what he wanted? Why should he not destroy what stood in his path and turn into slaves whoever stood in his way? If there was no one to stop him, if they were unworthy, why should they deserve to be left in command?_ His eyes narrowed and the torn walls around him cracked a bit more as his power surged dangerously. He barely noticed that his power had extended the shadows, engulfing him entirely, blocking the sunlight from where he stood. His fingers had enclosed the hunter weapon now and he was about to unsheathe its dual nature. It needed only a flick of his wrist.

_Why shouldn't they all tremble under his wrath?_

It was her mirror that brought him back. He stared at his reflection, seeing the face of Kaname Kuran, eyes crimson and fangs hungry, ashen and heartless in the cold shadows. It was a strange face. His own and at the same time not his own. It was the face of a body he had been given after Rido had awoken him. He knew he wasn't truly Kaname Kuran, that he only pretended to be him. A body he had rented permenantly. But he didn't want to revert back to the vampire he truly was. For all these years, her smile had always brought him back successfully and he had never truly slipped. Not like now. And when she died, he had hoped it would be his end.

Somehow he had wanted Zero to accept him. To fill in the blank space she had left in his heart. But the hunter could not replace her. She was the sparkling innocence that kept him making the right choices for the right reasons. He had wanted to honor her memory, that was why he was here, in her rooms. Though his reflection was calm now and the shadows had receaded, Kaname feared that his mind was dangerously close to becoming unstable once more. He feared that soon he would be doing the wrong things for the right reasons. And in a future not too far off, he would revert back into who he used to be, so many Millennia ago. And then he would only be doing wrongs.

_Forgive me, Yuki._

_Forgive me, for I will only make the promises that I can keep. I can promise you that I will do everything to keep Zero safe. I can promise you that I will try to uphold the peace between hunters and vampires, to make co-existance possible for humans and vampires. But if I am to do all that, Yuki, I fear I cannot be the man you always wanted to see in me. And I can never promise to be all you wished I was. _

_I will do everything to keep him safe. I will do what I remember that you taught me. __But if I forget one day... If one day, some time in the future, my memory of your wishes becomes tainted and I cannot tell wrong from right anymore, I prey that you forgive me._

_Forgive me dearest, for I know well what I am doing._

He put down the weapon and let his fingers caress the mirror's edge as he remained deep in thought. What he was about to do would be unforgivable to her. But it had to be done. To ensure peace. To ensure Zero's safety. To honor her memory.

It had to be done.


	10. A Heartless Gamble

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry about the long wait once again. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I haven't come up with improvements for a week which is why I'm just going to post it. (Yeah, I know it's long... and I've already shortened it...) As usual, any constructive suggestions are very welcome. I think I'm pouring a sick amount of my energy into this... hope I don't become as seriously twisted as Rido. Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: A Heartless Gamble<span>**

The silver-haired hunter was drying himself after his shower, his mind still mulling over his dream with Ichiru.

The accusation of being a traitor weighed him down heavily. He couldn't undo what he had done in his days at Cross Academy. He couldn't change the fact that he had taken blood from Yuki when she was human, he couldn't change the fact that he had killed his twin. He couldn't change the fact that he was a vampire.

But since Yagari had taken him under his wing again - even knowing about what he had done - he had trained hard and he had done nothing that directly made him culpable by hunter law since that time. True, he was a vampire and he was bonded to a pureblood now. But that technically wasn't forbidden.

He was still a hunter. A pureblood's pet, but a hunter nonetheless. And until Kuran forced him into doing something culpable he would act like a hunter. He didn't know how to behave like a vampire anyway.

The idea of having to drink blood regularly still didn't appeal to him. But Kuran was a vampire and not a human. Drinking his blood was not forbidden. Not by hunter law. Depending on the pureblood was not to his liking, but he would have to live with it. Dropping his towel, Zero went in search for his clothes as he recalled Kuran's demand.

_You will drink until you are fully healed._

Indeed, he was now fully healed. It felt good to be strong again. He didn't know if he should even be angry at himself for not feeling remorse. Yes, it had been an order more or less to once more indulge in the delight of Kuran's pure blood. But he wouldn't lie to himself and pretend like it didn't taste good. Good didn't even come close to describing it. It didn't just please his senses - it _burned_ them like fire, it didn't merely strengthen his body - it _invaded_ him with power and Kuran's blood didn't just soothe or heal - it _rebuilt_ him. He could feel it. Parts of his vampire body were becoming stronger - just from the few times he had taken that blood.

How would this continue? Zero didn't know what he'd do if one day he found there was no more hunter left in him. But up until now he found his hunter strength hadn't decreased. Right now he felt good. His entire body was strong. No, Kuran's blood defied description. Every time he drank it. Yet the experience had entirely been a new one this time because - for a change - he had been both sane and conscious when drinking last night.

Though Kuran had refrained from hugging him this time, taking blood was still so much more _personal_ when you were conscious of what you were doing, it was so much more intimate when you weren't overcome with blood lust and mindlessly sucking up your donor's life. He couldn't lie to himself about it. He could _feel_ the pureblood when he drank. The implications of that closeness were rather unnerving.

Kuran hadn't given him much of a choice, sitting on Zero's bed like that - in order to drink his blood, the hunter had been forced to straddle him - like a lapdog, he thought cringing. It was entirely too close for his comfort, but Zero had complied. He had promised not to refuse sustenance any longer and he kept his promises.

He obeyed the pureblood - out of his sense of honor. But even so - when he now saw Takuma or Aido - could he truly consider himself so different? Even if - as a hunter - Zero was always tempted to view them with nothing but contempt, how much of a difference was there between himself and _them_? Where exactly was his place?

He was still a hunter.

And what precisely did that mean besides being on the other side of the coin?

Zero was a bit offended at his own treacherous trail of thought. But it was in his nature to be a ruthlessly honest person - a bit on the ruthless side perhaps, but honest nonetheless. And therefore the question was unpleasant but justified. What did it mean to be a hunter?

As a child it had all been black and white. Hunters good - vampires bad. Until the day Yagari lost his eye. Simply fighting a Level E was bad enough, having to take a life no matter how justified that act was was always hard. But seeing a human you knew suddenly changed into a beast was entirely different. All of a sudden you couldn't be sure if one day you didn't have to shoot someone you thought you knew. And all of a sudden they all had faces. Faces that had once belonged to people. Human people. That had been yet another difficult lesson to learn.

But even after that, in general, the rule still applied. Level E's were a threat - no matter if they once were human. But not all vampires were Level E's. Throughout his time at Cross Academy, the hunter had tried to keep it at black and white. But the fact remained that the nobles were not all evil. Purebloods were another story, though. Zero loathed purebloods in general. Yet he wasn't sure if he could have killed Yuki Kuran if he had had the chance. Hell, he'd gotten the chance to finish off Kuran himself.

He hadn't.

It used to be all vampires were always bad. Now, he wasn't as naive to believe it was that simple anymore. Being a vampire himself had that effect, naturally. He could hate himself all he wanted, but as long as he didn't fall to Level E, he was not the soulless, evil creature the hunter prejudice claimed he was. That already made things complicated. And he could scoff all he wanted about how the vampires followed their purebloods. Were hunters truly that different? Didn't they all just follow orders as well? Not quite as sniveling or servile as _they_ did, but still - the hunters all followed their superiors. Weren't even hunters just pawns in a stupid game of...

All of a sudden, Zero felt it. He felt it in the air around him, he felt it through their connection in their bond. Though Kuran wasn't sharing his thoughts, his emotions were obviously uncontainable, surging through him without restraint. That in itself was a bad sign.

Zero was busy gathering his hunter gear after he had dressed when he felt Kuran's emotional state sway from uncontainable toward something very dark. Like icy claws, the coldness crept up inside him. A terrible anger and a wild, untamable desire to _destroy_ caught the hunter off guard in its intensity.

_Shit!_

He didn't know what exactly the pureblood was thinking, but he knew that this was not a good sign. It was not a safe state to be in for someone with Kuran's power. He could easily tell that this was not a calculated burst of anger, that this was not a game or a strategic move - there was no purpose in that destructive emotion. He wasn't calculating what to do about an enemy that had enraged him. He was just mad... Zero didn't understand precisely how he knew, but he was certain - Kuran was loosing it.

_Why shouldn't they all tremble under my wrath?_

~{}~

The pureblood stood motionless now, staring into Yuki's mirror. Everything was quiet around him. The sun shone brightly, letting the pureblood feel very hot. But he made no effort to soothe his discomfort. The Artemis lay there, still calling to him, promising a life without regret. But Kaname resisted. He didn't know if he'd be able to close himself to its lure indefinitely, but for now, he had made his choice. He would remain Kaname Kuran for as long as he could.

Only then did he finally notice the hunter standing not more than a few feet away. Zero still shut his emotions and thoughts out of their bond. Kaname was getting used to it slowly. Still, he should have felt his mate's presence sooner. Perhaps he was just too deep in thought now. A troubling notion.

"Kiryu." he nodded, acknowledging the hunter's presence. The hunter's calm gaze answered his as he nodded silently. Zero wasn't hiding, he wasn't threatening. He was simply watching the pureblood. Though he was fully armed - ready for work although Kaname thought he had gotten a day off after his injury - he wasn't pointing his Bloody Rose at his face.

Kaname didn't smile, but for all the distance they now both tried to put between each other, he couldn't lie to himself. Zero's presence provided much needed comfort. Even if he was here on hunter instinct only, it made him content. It calmed him. At least temporarily. He must have felt the pureblood's inner turmoil and decided to be there in case something happened. Kaname wasn't naive enough to believe that Zero would try to persuade him to snap out of it, that the hunter would be there for Kaname's sake or that he would truly care for Kaname if the pureblood went insane. The way he viewed the hunter, it was more likely that Zero would attempt to kill him if he did anything stupid. Or kill himself - which would provide the same end result. That thought lightened his heart a bit. Perhaps there was hope that someone would stop him, if he ever truly went over the edge.

Kaname's gaze fell on the Artemis again. He should give it to the hunter, he decided. After all, it was a hunter weapon first and foremost. Though a special one. Secondly, it was a strong reminder of Yuki, the love both he and the hunter shared for her demanded that either one or the other kept this token of her memory. But thirdly - and that was the true reason that he should not keep it for himself - it was attached to Kaname's former self. Its history was intertwined with his own and if he truly didn't want to fall prey to its call, then he should remove it from his immediate grasp without losing sight of it.

Giving it to Zero would be perfect. Resisting the urge to touch it, he lifted it with his mind and let it float to the hunter, who stood unmoving.

His lilac eyes followed its movement through the air with a calm look until it hovered in front of him.

"Please accept it, Kiryu. This weapon holds more memory than I care to bear." he left unspoken whether the 'memory' referred merely to Yuki or to a darker past that had triggered his temper. But he had a feeling that Zero would understand the depth of his words nonetheless.

Zero nodded slowly and held out his hand.

Kaname dropped the weapon into his palm.

Moments of silence passed in which the silver-haired hunter turned the Artemis over in his hands, regarding it carefully. Kaname was a bit surprised that he showed no apparent reaction to seeing Yuki's weapon. He thought it rather odd. But then again, Zero was a hunter and that certainly accounted for a vast amount of odd behavior. Again - even though he shouldn't be minding - it irked him to know so little about his mate. So he waited quietly.

When he finished his inspection of the weapon, Zero spoke, looking up at at the pureblood.

"You're playing a game of chess again, Kuran, aren't you." he said unexpectedly.

It wasn't a question. So Kaname didn't need to answer it. He remained silent as Zero continued.

"I appreciate your gift, even though I know that you have most likely given me this for a purpose and not merely as a gift to lighten your memory load." He silently lifted the Artemis. Still, Kaname didn't say anything. He didn't want to lie outright to Zero, but he didn't want to reveal all of his reasons. The hunter wasn't dense, Kaname could tell that Zero didn't expect to have his unspoken question answered.

Instead, his strange lilac eyes looked straight at him. Kaname should have been used to scrutinizing looks, should have been unfazed by Zero's direct gaze. He was used to meeting ancient purebloods at eye level and stoically withstand the toughest hunter interrogations when it came to his co-existence project. Perhaps if the hunter had given him his famous glare, Kaname would have been able to keep his facade.

He felt his expression soften under that gaze. With trouble, he concealed his longing for more closeness. Every time he saw those lilac eyes he would always be reminded of his dreams. If only Zero would glare at him... So many times, the hunter had given him his famous scowl. But this was a different Zero. Much more mature perhaps than he had anticipated. The lilac gaze was even, solemn and yet... for the first time Kaname noticed it was also... calculating.

It surprised him and he was sure that it showed in his own expression as well. However, the hunter didn't give a sign that he had noticed.

"As long as they are vampires," Zero began. "... it doesn't matter to me who your opponent is and who your pawns are - even if you are using me."

Kaname was impressed. This was a rather rare moment of insight into the hunter. Not only considering the words he used, but also the calmness with which he was speaking. No more aimless anger. He would most certainly not interrupt.

Zero continued with a steady voice. "But if I find out that innocent humans suffer, I cannot and I will not let it pass, Kuran. It doesn't matter that we're bonded. I am still a hunter. Play the vampires as you like, but leave the humans and hunters out of this."

Kaname held his gaze. "I understand."

Zero nodded and clasped the Artemis tightly. "I still treasure her memory, Kuran."

Kaname nodded in answer. "I know. So do I."

Zero's gaze said more than words. He didn't need to know the hunter's thoughts or feel what he felt. Zero was withholding all of that. But his look spoke volumes.

_If you truly treasure her memory then why are you doing this?_

But the hunter left it as his gaze and said nothing more. Instead, he merely nodded and with one last look, left the pureblood to his thoughts.

~{}~

Again, Kaname let his fingers stray over the wooden dresser. He was impressed by Zero. There wasn't much left of the irate teenage boy he had kept alive for Yuki's sake. She would have been proud of him. His fingers traced the ornate carvings in the wood. He could almost see Yuki sitting before him in a beautiful dark evening gown. He had kissed her neck here, had placed his fingertips just below her jawbone and then he had admired her wearing the jewelry she had chosen. It was a quiet memory and a soothing one. With a soft sound, Kaname opened the drawer. She had worn those earrings almost every day.

He himself had given them to her, he remembered. Earrings with beautiful jewels – jewels the color of the bloody crimson of his own blood. He had had them made at a jeweler's especially for her. It was the Kuran tradition… a ring, a pendant or some other piece of jewelry with the blood of one mate for the other.

He had never given it much thought, but that day when he had touched her and brushed them softly with his fingers, something had changed. Just a tingle of something strange. He hadn't been able to place it, but he had his suspicions now. He lifted the small jewel case and opened it.

Gleaming in the sunlight, they looked almost ordinary. Pretty, but ordinary. Kaname's fingers softly trailed along the delicate metal and brushed the stone.

It hit him so suddenly that he almost dropped the case. Quickly, he pulled his hand away. He was thirsty, so incredibly thirsty. His breathing was almost ragged and an icy pain remained in his chest, slowly fading. He stared at the case - this was certainly unexpected.

His sudden thirst was entirely unnatural, definitely induced by the touch of that jewelery. He needed blood – his bondmate's blood, to be exact. Kaname struggled to regain his composure. He was thirsty for Zero. He shouldn't be needing it so desperately, he'd had his blood a mere hours ago, right after Zero had drunk to rebuild his body's depleted strength. Something was wrong with the crystals of those earrings. He shut the case with a snap. Why would jewelery created from his blood hit him with the painful desire to drink Zero's blood upon touching it? Was it because Zero was his mate? Had it made Yuki need her mate's blood? Or had Yuki upon touching those earrings also desired Zero's blood? Or had she felt nothing at all?

Kaname couldn't recall embedding a charm in the blood crystals, especially not a charm that would force blood lust upon Yuki. If ever he had charmed anything of hers it would have been solely to protect his beloved. So the logical deduction of what just happened was fairly simple. Someone had tampered with Yuki's earrings. And not just anything - someone had tampered with a gift of his to her, a gift she had worn almost every day for about three years.

That thought alone let his blood boil in anger. His lips pressed into a thin line as he contained a new outburst of wrath. He was perfectly aware that his nerves were frayed and his emotions were not entirely stable. He quenched the anger and let his mind clear for rational thinking. Something was wrong with her earrings. It didn't have to mean anything.

But it could also mean everything. If this was something harmful, if that was truly the case, if... - then perhaps... No, it was far-fetched. A possibility, yes. But there was no reason to get his hopes up. Still, his treacherous heart had already begun hoping. There was this one forbidden shred of hope he was already entertaining that there was a possibility that it wasn't entirely his fault she had died.

He regarded the closed jewelery case in his hands. Though among other more pressing matters, this one certainly deserved careful consideration and a lot of attention. A lot of attention... It wasn't exactly a smile that crossed his face, but perhaps a less grim expression. Something with great importance to his personal life needed to be researched by someone loyal... He knew just the person to put in charge with it.

~{}~

Ojima sat down at the side of the bed, watching the girl sleep. She was pretty. He wondered how it had never struck him before, but now it did. She was so much like her mother. Perhaps he hadn't really ever spent enough time with her. And now he hadn't even been able to protect her.

Rido had stood right here in this very room.

_The girl was naked in his arms, her large brown eyes glazed in lust, her long hair tumbling down her shoulders swaying with the motions as she moaned._

Rido hadn't hurt her. No, it was far worse. He had pleasured her. He had wrapped her around his finger, poisoning her mind with his 'love'. And Ojima - chained to the floor by Rido's will - had been forced to watch in silence.

_He slid between her moist thighs, sliding his fingers into the dripping heat. The girl had her eyes closed as she writhed in pleasure. But the mismatched eyes weren't paying attention to her. They were focused on Ojima. Undeterred by the girl's closeness to her orgasm, he taunted her with his fingers, playing with her without even watching her reaction as he whispered to Ojima._

_"Look at her beautiful face, watch her in her bliss. How she faithfully serves her pureblood, how she trusts him and how she is rewarded for her trust. She has already understood how simple the world is."_

The world was anything but simple. But she couldn't know. She was merely a girl.

_His fingers slid deep inside her. She screamed, her entire body convulsing as she came, while Rido moved his fingers inside her._

_"Would you like more of this, my little one?" he asked seductively. Ojima cringed at the falseness of his generosity, could clearly hear the lie in his voice as he promised her salvation. But even if she hadn't been shuddering with pleasure, she was too young to understand that deception. In a feverish haze, she nodded fervently._

_"Yes, Rido-sama..." she whispered. "Please..." she added between breaths. The pureblood gloated at the noble as he fingered his hard cock, pleasuring himself against her waiting entrance as Ojima was forced to watch without being able to make a sound. He teased her and she begged in her sweat, breathless voice. With a leering grin at Ojima, he eased his throbbing member into the small body. He must have done something to her because she seemed to feel no pain, only pleasure._

Ojima had watched the entire time, frozen into place on the floor by the pureblood, his eyes not able to leave the scene. He had watched Rido kiss her over and over again, watched her arch in pleasure and moan the pureblood's name in bliss.

_By then end, she was exhausted and her small body retreated into slumber. As she slept, Rido kissed her lips and chin, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat. Then he paused just above her clavicle. Ojima saw his fangs elongate._

_"I should taste her, what do you say?" Rido looked up, daring the noble to object._

_"I should mark her, now while she adores me and she'll be mine forever. She'll follow me like a lapdog and spread her legs for me like a good little slut. And her father would do the same... wouldn't he...?" Rido smirked. Ojima wanted to howl in frustration but he couldn't. He was forced to watch in silence._

_But the pureblood simply kissed her skin and got up, dressing unhurriedly._

_"No... I won't taste her - but you should, my puppet. I can smell beneath her skin what you don't seem to notice. You don't share a bond with your wife, do you? Otherwise you'd know. She cheated on you... Your pretty wife cheated on you and this little girl here... this cute little angel you've been trying to defend against me... she isn't even your daughter... Perhaps you should find out, whose daughter she actually is. Blood doesn't lie. You'd be surprised..."_

Still immobilized, Ojima could not answer to that as Rido left the door, chuckling to himself.

The noble smiled wryly as he watched the girl sleep. Soon the sun was going to set and she would wake. Perhaps a bit later than usual - she had been quite exhausted by Rido's 'attention'. It was his fault that she was already tainted at this young age. But at least it hadn't been rape. She looked so peaceful - and indeed very pretty. Too pretty to be his offspring, most likely. When Rido put it like that... She wasn't his daughter. But that didn't change his emotional attachment to her. For the past eleven years, he had cared for her thinking she was his daughter. No, nothing would change his attachment to _her_. However, it changed his emotional attachment to someone else very drastically.

~{}~

Kaname was already at the table when Takuma entered the room.

"Good morning, Takuma. Did you rest well?" Kaname greeted him looking up from his tablet pc.

Takuma nodded. "Good morning, Kaname. Yes I did. Thank you for asking. Did you sleep well?"

"My rest was sufficient." Kaname answered, returning to his business figures on the screen. In other words, he'd slept terrible. Of course, no one would be able to tell, Takuma thought regarding the pureblood. He looked flawless as usual.

Up until the day Yuki fell ill, Takuma hadn't ever seen the pureblood look like he'd been tired or sick. Just like today, Kaname appeared to be his usual self every day. But something _was_ different today, he just couldn't really place it. Then he remembered again. He was sure there had been some kind of disturbance earlier. The noble recalled being drawn from his slumber by Kaname's darkening aura. At least, that was what he assumed it was. He couldn't be certain since he had been asleep, so he didn't want to mention it. Besides, it had passed fairly quickly and he had fallen asleep again soon after. The pureblood gave no sign of being troubled now. It was probably nothing to worry about, Takuma decided.

"Please, help yourself." Kaname's words startled him out of his thoughts. Smiling, the noble poured himself some coffee.

"Will Zero be joining us?" he asked lightly.

The pureblood laid aside his tablet and accepted Takuma's offer of more coffee.

"No. He left early tonight." Takuma wondered at this. The two of them spent very little time together. They were bonded, weren't they? Shouldn't they be feeling the need to spend every moment together? He shook the thought off - it wasn't his place to question Kaname's relationship. If anyone was private, it was Kaname.

They ate in companionable silence for much of the time though they chatted pleasantly about a few business related issues now and then.

"You are expected to attend a Council meeting today." Kaname said casually.

Takuma's smile vanished. "Have they invited us?"

"No, they sent no invitation for us."

"Then how..."

"They've been waiting outside for over an hour. I am sure they are waiting for you only."

Takuma's eyebrows shot up.

"You're a member of the Council now. Have you forgotten?" Kaname asked.

Takuma shook his head. "No, I haven't forgotten. I suppose I should probably hurry." he said without much enthusiasm.

"Don't trouble yourself. They are trained in waiting - they can wait a bit longer. Interesting that they should refuse to hide your involvement. It almost looks like they are subtly trying to threaten me. We could invite them in - just to fluster them."

Takuma wondered at Kaname's behavior. This was the most disrespecting attitude the noble had ever seen of him. Granted, it was fairly subtle still, but the pureblood didn't usually exhibit his distaste for the Council's actions this clearly.

"Kaname?" He inquired softly.

The pureblood's mischievous glint disappeared and a solemn seriousness replaced his expression.

"They have reasons to kill you, Takuma." he said softly. "I, for instance, am one of them."

Takuma froze where he sat. Then he swallowed hard. No one likes to hear that they should fear for their life. The pureblood must have a reason for telling him this. Never had he heard Kaname speak so clearly about other people's motives.

"But they also have many reasons to keep you alive, as well." Kaname continued. "You are Asato Ichijo's grandson. You are powerful. And you are young. They are hoping to mold you."

Takuma looked at his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. He didn't like the idea of being 'molded'. Especially not when it had something to do with the Council.

Kaname continued. "Give them no reason to doubt that they can. Follow their orders and do as they wish. Play their game and learn what you can."

The noble nodded. "I understand." his light mood had vanished and he felt despondent. On the other hand, he much preferred still being under Kaname's protection to truly being at the Council's mercy. It made him feel slightly better, trying to see it from that perspective.

Kaname, of course had immediately been aware of his mood.

"There is no need to worry." the pureblood said as he moved his chair back. "Come here." he requested.

The noble obeyed immediately.

"Drink." Kaname said, baring his throat to the collar bone.

Takuma nodded slowly before he pierced the perfect skin as gently as he could.

~{}~

Kaname used the moment to slide into Takuma's mind. The noble was far too busy drinking to notice him there and the pureblood used that to great effect. Pulling forth the power from the hidden drop of his Kuran blood beneath Takuma's hair and welding it with figures of thought in the noble's mind, he wove a tree of connections into Takuma's thought pattern. This was the least painful way to obtain control and it only worked because the noble had admitted him beforehand and hadn't fought his intrusion. It was also one of the most powerful means to maintain control.

It took some strength on Kaname's part not to fall into the lure of taking in every detail he could. Being able to know everything about a person, to read their thoughts, emotions, hopes and dreams at leisure held a strong lure for the pureblood. Kaname briefly had a vision of using the noble for his own pleasure. It was nothing out of the ordinary for purebloods to have servants only for their pleasure. Takuma certainly had the looks for it. But he resisted.

As unobtrusively as possible, he began to work on the noble's mind. Relishing the taste of Kaname's powerful pure blood, Takuma noticed nothing as the pureblood's threads spun through his thought patterns, leaving all of his mind vulnerably open to Kaname. It would take a few days for his control to be complete, but for now it was just fine. Kaname finished with an illusion spell over the drop of blood. Even if anybody searched for it, they wouldn't find it.

Kaname watched the noble control himself as he pulled away from the pureblood. The crimson eyes returned to their usual green color and Takuma thanked him, albeit slightly flustered. The noble no doubt was feeling dazed and high. Kaname knew that Takuma was wondering why he was giving him blood now, but he wouldn't ask the pureblood. So Kaname didn't have to answer.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked.

Takuma shook his head.

"No, Kaname." he stood in the room collecting himself, but Kaname didn't give him the chance. Takuma needed to appear like they were bonded - bonded in the kind of relationship that would usually develop. Which meant Takuma was Kaname's to command. The council would never trust Takuma. That was also never Kaname's intention. It was more important that Takuma appear to be truly bonded with the pureblood to distract from Zero. A trained eye could determine whether two vampires werde bonded or not - even if they tried to hide it. Chances weren't high that anyone would truly care to look closely at the hunter that way, but Kaname and Takuma had to make every effort to appear bonded or people would become suspicious.

It was taken for granted that the lower class vampire would wish to please their mate at all times. It was the cruel reality that the lower class mate would usually feel nothing but devotion toward their bonded partner - it was therefore entirely up to the more powerful vampire to define how deep that servitude went. That was a very serious reason for vampires never to bond - even when married. Often between vampires of similar strength, it was not clear how mutual the bond would turn out to be. In many cases, what started out as a loving couple, quickly turned into a master and slave relationship with one of both partners entirely at the mercy of the other and yet blissfully unaware of how wrong the balance was. The only positive part of it was that, usually, the fact that both would feel the pain of the other limited physical inter-marital cruelty between bonded mates.

Considering these aspects of being bonded, Kaname had yet to understand precisely the nature of his relationship with Zero. Were they truly equal? Or was Zero simply fighting it like he fought his thirst? The bond had been created when Kaname took the hunter's blood. It didn't really bode well that it was usually that way. Generally, the weaker mate needed blood first and the stronger partner allowed completion of the bond afterward. But perhaps being a hunter made Zero more resilient toward being controlled by a vampire. Currently, they appeared to be equal mates. Then again, they weren't really investing in their relationship and even if it were different, Kaname would find it difficult to notice.

The pureblood dismissed his thoughts about Zero. Time would tell - but only if he bought them time. He glanced at Takuma, making sure he looked like a pureblood's mate was expected to look like. The noble had a dazed expression on his face. He almost looked like he was Kaname's little pet. Satisfied with the appearance, the pureblood accompanied the noble outside, laying a possessive arm around his shoulders.

As promised, there was a black car waiting barely visible at the side of the road. But before Takuma could leave toward the direction of the waiting car, the pureblood refused to let him go. To Takuma's utter surprise, Kaname forced the noble to face him and kissed him softly on his forehead. "They're waiting." he whispered. In an even heavier daze and a blush spreading across his cheeks, Takuma walked over to the dark car.

Kaname turned to his own driver. His gaze lingered thoughtfully for a moment before he gave directions to be taken to his office.

~{}~

"Where is he?" The impatient blond noble demanded, bursting into the room that had previously been his target's office. Kain hadn't been able to rear in his cousin ever since their plane landed. It appeared that Aido hadn't slept for over 20 hours. How the usually so spoiled and ever first-to-be-whiney cousin of his still could be this energetic was entirely beyond him.

During the entire time in the baggage claim area, Kain had tried to convince him to get some rest before doing anything rash. But Aido refused to speak with his cousin. Instead of following Shiki, Rima and Ruka home to get some sleep, Aido had grabbed his suitcases, dumped them into the trunk of a taxi and demanded to be taken straight to Takuma's office. It was probably the first time ever that Kain had seen the noble actually carry his own luggage. All twelve items.

Then, Aido had run off the minute the car stopped. Unfortunately, Kain had been forced to have the taxi paid and their luggage taken care of before catching up with his irate cousin. Luckily, not much had been broken so far. Usual collateral damage - where Aido was involved - could quickly exceed vacation housing prices in southern France. Kain was used to it by now. And since collateral damage could generally not be avoided, he just made sure that the objects involved were still replaceable and living targets didn't involve fragile humans or powerful purebloods. For someone finishing their third doctorate thesis, Aido had an amazing capacity for immature outbursts, Kain thought to himself.

Finally having caught up to the blond, he entered the room and stood next to his cousin, surveying the area for damage. There was none to be found as of yet, so Aido's wrath was probably still building. Stealing a sideway glance at him, he saw the telltale blue eyes blaze with the cold icy hue that hinted at what his power was. His angry searching gaze was looking for Takuma but the noble was nowhere to be found. Instead, his assistant spoke somewhat hesitantly, which Kain attributed to the fact that there were currently two powerful nobles in his office and one of them looked angry enough to be lethal.

"I apologize, Aido-san, but Ichijo-sama has moved his office."

Ichijo-_sama_...? Kain wondered. Judging by the look on Aido's face, similar confusion had set in. This was Takuma's personal assistant. The last time they had met him, he and Takuma went by first names... Takuma-san would have been fine. Ichijo-san kind of weird... but Ichijo-_SAMA_...?

However, Kain didn't have much time to think about that right now.

Aido was about to throw another serious tantrum. The evidence was all right there. His face reddened slightly and small ice crystals began to form at his fingers. Kain watched, outwardly entirely unfazed by his cousin's pending outburst. _Here we go_, he thought.

10, 9, 8, 7...

Aido's breathing became shallow as his lips thinned into a fine line.

6, 5, 4...

The poor assistant began sweating nervously, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

3...

Ice began to form beneath Aido's feet.

2...

The temperature in the room dropped by ten degrees.

1...

But before he could explode, Kain heard a well-known voice speaking from the open door behind him, accompanied by a very familiar and very powerful aura.

"Aido, Kain. Were you looking for someone in particular?"

Internally, Kain sighed in relief. Kaname-sama had supurb timing, he had to give him that.

~{}~

"Kaname-sama..." Aido said, bowing flustered. He was fine. His Kaname-sama was fine. ALIVE! Alive and breathing. And of course Aido had made a fool of himself in front of him again. But that didn't matter right now. Kaname-sama was still alive, so Yuki must be ok. Everything was as it was supposed to be.

Vaguely, he was aware that Kain stood next to him and greeted the pureblood as well.

"We were looking for Takuma, Kaname-sama." he heard his cousin say in an even voice.

"Takuma has moved his office, though you won't find him there today. He is currently unavailable, due to an important errand. Perhaps you would care to speak with me instead?"

After a short silence, the pureblood raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He inquired softly.

Aido shifted uncomfortably. Luckily, Kain decided to phrase diplomatically to the pureblood, what Aido would have much preferred to throw at Takuma in accusation. But for some reason, the pureblood looked like he knew perfectly well what was going on.

"We had been wondering about Yuki-sama's condition. We were not informed of any changes in our absence and were worried." Kain could hear his cousin huffing next to him, Aido still believed that Kain didn't care at all.

The pureblood's expression didn't waver.

"Yuki Kuran has died. There is no need to worry about her anymore."

They were shocked speechless.

"I am sorry, Kaname-sama. My deepest sympathies." Kain said after recovering.

"Thank you." Kaname said politely without emotion.

For once, Aido found no words to say. _Had he just... said what he... thought he... heard him say? Yuki-sama dead...? ... DEAD?... But then, why was he so composed? Had he... found someone new? But who would be close enough...?_

Barely managing not to gape at the pureblood like an ape, Aido's mind raced for an explanation.

A shuffling behind them reminded him that Takuma's assistant was still there.

"Uhm... if it isn't too much trouble... may I continue... Ichijo-sama has assigned me some important..."

But Aido drowned it out. _Ichijo-sama... Ichijo-SAMA... ICHIJO-sama...!_

Almost of their own volition, his lips moved to form what was on his mind.

"Kaname-sama is... bound to... Takuma..." he trailed off in a whisper.

The pureblood's lips curved into a knowing smile as both Aido and his cousin stared at him.

"Now that you are up to date, I have work for both of you."

~{}~

After dismissing the two nobles, Kaname sat in his company's office, contemplating.

The ornate chessboard was still there, just as he had left it. Though it looked like an ordinary game to any onlooker, to him it was more of a mental note. Not that he truly needed one - but for some reason, seeing the chess pieces always calmed his thoughts, focusing them. Each piece, both marble and obsidian carried a name in Kaname's mind. Some were integral to almost every move, some would only influence one or two moves and some would leave the board before the game ended. Up until now, there had been little progress - the game appeared to be in a stalemate. But things had changed since yesterday. It was time to bring his mental note back up to date, Kaname decided.

But before his fingers reached the chess piece he was about to move, he felt a tingle crawl up his spine. It was Takuma's attempt at communicating through their minds. It was shaky, but the pureblood facilitated their connection through the patterns in the noble's mind that he had woven with his blood.

_'Takuma?'_ he inquired.

_'The Council has reached a decision, Kaname. They have determined that Rido Kuran poses a large threat. He has been seen by some members of the Council and they fear he may be unstable. Knowing that you were the one to oppose him the last time, they have decided to side with you against Rido.'_

Kaname's lips twisted into a humorless smirk.

Of course they have... for about three seconds... Kaname thought to himself.

_'I see,'_ he answered the noble. _'What exactly will their support be?'_

_'They claim to have information on his whereabouts and his future plans. The communication will be through our mental connection only. They provide no guaranties or verifiable arguments. None of this will be recorded or acknowledged in any way.'_

How very convenient for them, Kaname mused.

_'Furthermore they have decided that they want to protect me for the time being because I am your bond mate. To ensure my safety, I will be kept here for now. After you have received the information, I will be transferred to an undisclosed location. They say it won't be for longer than a day.'_

Kaname could hear the doubt in Takuma's mental voice.

_'Tell them I agree.'_ he impressed upon the noble.

_'But Kaname, what if it's a lie?'_

_'Trust me Takuma, if it is, I will handle it.'_

_'Of course, Kaname.'_

The tingle subsided and Kaname was back to his own thoughts. 'Trust me Takuma, I know very well that it's a lie,' Kaname mused quietly to himself. The Council was rather predictable. They weren't the unknown variable in this game. Garnet eyes searching the checkered board, the pureblood picked up a white bishop. He fingered the piece absent-mindedly.

This game would become complicated very quickly. The opening had been unexpected. Being white had been unexpected. His gaze lingered on the black king. He had anticipated the threat and dodged it temporarily with a rather uncharacteristic feint, but if the black pieces weren't rearranged, then the threat would remain more permanent than he'd like and his maneuver would be useless. Kaname pondered this as his gaze swept the lines of his own white pawns.

It was unfortunate, but a pawn would need to be sacrificed to make the move effective and the attack plausible. It would force a counterattack that was predictable. Though there would be casualties on both sides, many time-consuming moves would be needed to be carried out before obsidian would appear to have the edge over marble. And that was preciseley what Kaname wanted his enemy to believe. It was also a likely scenario for such a counterattack if nothing else was overlooked. Now the idea was to prepare a trap in anticipation. He moved a white knight into position.

A pawn would be sacrificed protecting the bishop. Even so, the bishop would be precariously ill protected on the far side of the board between the black pieces. Kaname had to ensure that his bishop didn't fall, even if it meant upholding that dangerous taunt for a while longer. That piece was vital for the match. Without it, one of his flanks, namely Zero, would lack protection. Kaname nodded to himself - a few things were still hidden in this game and it didn't really appeal to the pureblood that he didn't see the full picture, yet. Opening a game out of the blue wasn't always the most advantageous way to achieve victory. What he needed now, was a way to get his Trojan Horse past the city gates.

~{}~

"Shirabuki-sama?" a childlike voice asked timidly.

The blond pureblood woman looked at the large gray eyes curiously. It was always interesting to see what she would dare to ask. The pretty girl in her lap was entirely innocent. A botched up experiment, really. But a pleasurable one, Sara contemplated. She stroked the girl's dark hair with delicate fingers.

"Yes, my little doll?"

The large gray eyes lowered their gaze and Sara smiled as a blush spread across the girl's cheeks. Sometimes her little doll was highly predictable. At other times entirely the opposite. Her body was that of a twelve year old, but her mind had no determinable age. Sara had turned her into a vampire a while ago. But before giving the girl her blood to stabilize her at Level D, she had fed her a potion. In combination with the pure blood, the effect was delightfully macabre. The girl's body would never age. Neither would the way she thought. She would accumulate memories and experiences, but she would always be a twelve-year old. Mentally and physically. And her view of the world would never grow up.

Sara would enjoy erasing parts of her memories only to see the girl re-learn things she could not remember. She had erased and remodeled so much of the girl's mind that the poor thing had no more knowledge of who she had been before she was turned or even that she had been turned. She had neither past nor future - only the present. She was Sara's favorite experiment, her little doll. A pet that couldn't live without her mistress. Sara let her fingers lift the girl's chin to face her. She smiled warmly.

"What is it, my little one?" she asked with mock motherly affection.

Nervously, a tongue flitted between the pink lips as she mustered the courage to speak.

"Would it... please my lady, too... if I... touched her...?"

Sara chuckled musically.

"You mean, like this?" The pureblood slid her fingers underneath the girl's skirt, gliding between the moistened thighs. Sara watched her doll gasp and blush, her legs spreading a bit more across her lap. Her small hands clutched at the pureblood's arms as Sara's fingers roamed deeper, rubbing circles over the girl's wet entrance. The girl didn't have much endurance so Sara slid her fingers in only twice to make sure she was thoroughly needy. Then she removed them, leaving the flushed girl panting.

"Yes... it would please me very much..." Sara said with amusement.

"My lady... please..." the girl whispered.

"Please what...?" Sara prodded.

"Please... don't stop touching..."

Sara grinned and slid her hands into the parted blouse, cupping the girl's barely budding breasts. Massaging them, she watched the delightful reaction. The pureblood discarded the small blouse and slid the small skirt from the slender hips.

A male might have plowed into her now. She was ready - wet and needy enough probably even for that. But Sara did no such thing. She'd never hurt the girl. She had no interest in that. No, this girl was at her best, when you pleasured her.

At a soirée when she had taken her along, a noble had grabbed her. He had roughly worked his hand under her skirt only to find that she wore nothing underneath. Taking her for free game, he had tried to force himself on her. Sara had waited until he was ready to penetrate her before she made an appearance. That was a memory she was careful never to erase from her doll's memory. It made her the best pet she could ever wish for, because she now trusted only her mistress and no one else. It was also much more delightful than having a soulless slave. No, her little doll would never leave her, because Sara always treated her well and she had taught the girl on more than one occasion that no one else could be trusted.

She kissed the girl's flush lips, enjoying the feeling of the innocent attempts at answering the kiss. She was about to work her way down, moving her kisses to a place more pleasurable, when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Shirabuki-sama?" the voice belonged to one of her servants. She had hired him because she liked his voice. His other 'qualities' were rather mediocre, but since she only needed him to take her requests, his pleasant voice was sufficient. She usually didn't have much visual contact with her servants anyway. They all knew better than to enter unbidden.

"Yes?" she asked between kisses. Still, he stayed behind the door.

"Kuran-sama is on the phone for you. Would my lady like to take the call?"

Sara paused the movement of her lips against the innocent skin.

"Kuran...?" she murmured amused. "I will take the call."

"The call was transferred to the phone in your chamber, Shirabuki-sama." he answered after a second.

She picked up the phone next to her bed and lay down, taking the girl with her.

"Yes?" she said seductively into the phone.

"Hello, Sara."

A voice even more pleasant, she noted. And one she hadn't heard in a while.

"What a surprise... To what do I owe the pleasure, Kaname?" she said, her tone smooth. Her fingers embedded themselves in her doll's hair.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sara. I do not intend to strain your patience so please allow me to be blunt."

Sara tittered a cascade of simpered amusement.

"Now indeed, that would be a first - the great diplomat, Kaname Kuran, being blunt. I can't wait to hear it."

Kaname chuckled in answer.

"You do me too much honor, Sara, dear. It is fairly simple - I have a favor to ask."

Sara smirked. "Another one?"

Holding the phone to her ear by mental force, she pulled her pet's hands up to her lips and kissed the fingers lightly. She had briefly considered sparing the other pureblood her entire attention, because - who was she kidding - this was Kaname Kuran, perhaps the most powerful pureblood currently alive. She would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive. But her doll still had her attention as well.

"I wasn't aware of a favor prior to the one I was going to ask for today." came the smug reply.

"O Kaname - you liar." Sara chuckled softly in a singing voice. "As far as I remember, you wanted your little noble back... the blond one who loves to play with the sword. What was his name again...?" she asked with false innocence as she guided her pet's hands to the row of buttons down her front.

"Then I assume you mean Takuma..." Kaname answered as though he really had remembered only now.

"Ahh" she said in pleasant delight. "So you do remember..."

Kaname's pleasant voice chuckled softly at the other end of the line.

"Well, if you consider it a favor to return him... then naturally I concede that you are right."

Sara chuckled lightly, running her fingers along her dolls pale skin, who was now comfortably nestled between her legs, slowly undoing one button at a time down to her naval.

"I do." she said softly. "He was rather attentive during his duties while he was here... and so _very_ well trained." Sara knew she was pushing her luck. Speaking about the noble like that who was now Kaname's mate would most likely trigger a storm of jealousy from the pureblood.

"I doubt it not." Kaname answered fluently, almost knowingly. Sara was caught off guard slightly by his reply. But it intrigued her, so she pushed it a bit further. What pureblood in their right mind could resist a verbal gamble?

"It is a shame he is now yours. I would have thoroughly enjoyed his _presence_ again." Her little doll had finally finished unbuttoning her gown completely and she was naked underneath the silken garment. With ease she slipped out of the sleeves and slid her hands around her pet, massaging her petite form.

"Then I am sure you will enjoy what I have to offer - for a favor." Kaname said, catching her attention again immediately.

"I am listening, Kaname." she said seductively, paying great attention to the slight blush spreading across the cheeks of her pet. This was turning out to be a very interesting conversation. She had always wondered if the reclusive pureblood was truly as diplomatic and business-focused as he pretended to be at the few soirées he bothered to attend. It seemed he had a very refined sense of playfulness as well. Perhaps this conversation was actually worth her entire attention...?

"Arrange a meeting between yourself and my uncle in three days." Kaname said. She could literally feel the amusement in his voice travel down her spine.

"You're funny." she giggled. "Wasn't he supposed to be dead?" Of course she knew he wasn't. She had met him already. In stark contrast to his nephew, Rido Kuran was never the type for reclusive behavior. He was entirely as devious and seductive as the average pureblood came. But he was just that - averagely pureblooded. And he was as terrible a lover as he had always been. No decency, no style. Sara mentally shook her head. Not her type.

"I assure you that I am not joking." Kaname said warmly, and again, knowingly.

So he knew that she knew. How? Time to listen more carefully, she decided. Keeping her voice as light as before she asked:

"And what do I do with a man presumed dead in a meeting somewhere in...?"

"...anywhere of your choice. It doesn't matter where. Only when. And that I have a gift for him." Kaname said in amusement.

"You want me to be the herald of your schemes?" she asked with mock offense.

"Do you know me as a man to send a lady into danger?" Kaname countered with mock chivalry.

"No, Sara... you need not worry. I will bring the gift myself. It will not be traceable to you in the slightest. Just use the opportunity to invite him to one of your famous balls and promise him that I will be there because I am in your debt and will be obligated to come. I'm sure that justifies such a meeting thoroughly."

Sara smiled.

"And you intend to sabotage my party?" she inquired innocently.

"By no means, Sara. I expect him to do so. But I will prevent it." Kaname answered without missing a beat.

Sara smiled. "What a perilous game you are playing, Kaname. Should I admire you for it, I wonder... or should I fear you?"

"If you feel intimidated by me you may always postpone your arrival to the ball on short notice..." Kaname offered.

"Now that would make me a terrible hostess, wouldn't it?" Sara chided.

"Since when does your pride depend on the opinion of those who attend the evidence of your generosity just to flatter you?" Kaname countered.

"Touché... Kaname, Kaname." she shook her head. She was definitely curious now. Even if a part of her knew that Kaname had maneuvered her right into a position where she couldn't refuse his offer, be it because of her pride or her curiosity - it didn't matter. She felt confident that it would bring her more benefits than disadvantages. But of course, she wouldn't let the other pureblood get away with what he wanted that easily.

"You would really attend my soirée?" Sara asked in a childlike tone.

"Of course I would." Kaname promised with an honest voice.

"It's been a long time since a party has attracted more than two purebloods... perhaps I will think about it." she said non-committally.

"I'm sure it would be a glamorous event when hosted by you." Kaname flattered.

"What will happen in three days, I wonder?" Sara interjected knowing perfectly well it was all conjured up for some strange purpose she didn't yet fully understand.

"Nothing of importance. I will be on a business trip, actually." Kaname said unperturbed. "I am not the only one calling in a favor."

Sara smiled knowingly. So Kaname was doing someone else a favor... interesting.

"And a true gentleman would never let down someone they were doing a favor for, now, would they, Kaname?"

"Most certainly not." the pureblood agreed.

"Then who would I be to stand in the way of such an honorable act? However, before I agree, I am curious as to what you have to offer in return, Kaname."

There was a chuckle at the other end of the line.

"How would you enjoy Takuma's attentive and well trained presence for an entire week?"

Now THAT had her full attention. "You would hand me your bond mate for an entire week?" she asked, the tone of her voice betraying her astonishment.

"I trust you have no interest in killing or harming him." Kaname answered innocently.

"Of course not." Sara answered in an offended tone.

"Then why should you not enjoy yourself at my expense for a while? After all, you are doing me the second favor..." Kaname offered.

"I would love to." Sara answered without thinking.

She wanted to kick herself mentally for being so careless, but after thinking about it for a second, she decided that most likely, no harm would come of this. It wasn't common for vampires to gamble with their mates, though it wasn't unheard of either. It was just that usually, a mate was much too jealous to allow their partner to be intimate with anyone but themselves. Knowing that Kaname was willing to go that far had made her momentarily forget that she might get into trouble herself... but she pushed the thought aside. Whatever favor she was doing him must be of great importance if he was willing to offer his mate.

She would enjoy her time with the noble thoroughly, thereby making the pureblood happy as well and in exchange, what was a short meeting with Rido against that? Barely worth acknowledging. She'd hadn't had such an entertaining phone call in a long time, perhaps she'd even actually host that stupid ball. Who knew - perhaps Kaname would prove to be a much more reliable ally than his mannerless uncle. Just the thought of Takuma at her disposal was getting her exited.

"Then he will be yours as of next week friday for one entire week. I will personally send him over to you."

Sara was delighted.

"But Kaname, dear. Do please leave him in the dark about this. I would love to see his face when he realizes..." she left the ending for Kaname to guess. He just chuckled in answer.

"As you wish, dear Sara. As you wish."

"Then I look forward to my reward." Sara grinned.

"And I thank you for your time. I apologize for taking so much of your precious time. Enjoy your doll, dear Sara."

He hung up. She smirked.

Of course he would have guessed that she lay in her bed with her doll. But it didn't stop her from doing exactly that.

She kissed the girl and slid her fingers down the small spine.

"Give your lady a hand, won't you?" She said dipping her fingers into the warm wetness between her legs.

"Then I promise to reward you for it."

The girl blushed and nodded, her small fingers hesitantly sliding between her mistress's moist legs.

~{}~

Zero was back at his old apartment. He wanted to rest. To really rest - without vampires around him. The bond was tearing at him but he refused to acknowledge it. Fully clothed, he let himself drop into his bed. It still smelled like Kuran. Kuran and his own blood. The scent was all around him, giving him no relief.

Denied the reprive he required to rest, he simply couldn't sleep. Try as he might, he couldn't. Not only because everything smelled like the pureblood, urging him to seek his presence, but also because Kuran's blood had healed him and energized him. He didn't need rest. So he did what he always did when he couldn't sleep.

He took a walk.

~{}~

Seiren watched the hunter's every move as he exited his door again. This was hunter territory - she couldn't exactly do as she pleased. But she was a noble vampire. And that endowed her with a certain power. As a Praetorian, it was in her nature to have a less easily detectable aura than nobles usually had. It was a great benefit in many situations. However, around this one she had to be very careful. She judged Kiryu to be an exceptional hunter. She had researched all she could find about him, ever since Kaname-sama had disclosed that he was now bonded to him. Anything that helped her judge a situation of potential danger to Kiryu was vital to Kaname-sama's life.

It wasn't that easy to get into the Hunter Association's database files. She couldn't do it on her own. But if someone on the inside unknowingly fed a small, self-destructing trojan program into the computers... Of course they had IT specialists - but security failures in any facility weren't usually due to lacking software. It was rather the human component. Not all hunters were brilliant, not all hunters were aware of the less obvious threats while planning battles with Level E's. Hunter's had a certain weakness when it came down to protection against threats in the virtual, non-physical world.

She had done it before, researching Kaien Cross a few years back, when Kaname entrusted Yuki into his care. Some of her files were still there, disguised as image files or parts of the operating system. Now, it was even easier. All she had to do was revive them. The drunk hunter hadn't noticed a thing as she quickly made an image of his USB device and slipped a slightly modified version back into his pocket. He had been too drunk to even notice that the cute, dark haired waitress with the short skirt and the big breasts had a faint vampire aura. During his next shift, it hadn't been a problem to hack into the Association's main frame.

Their security was definitely lacking. Any other intelligent spy - vampire or hunter - could have obtained the data she had accumulated. And that didn't really bode well for Kiryu's safety with the hunters. However, when speaking about the entirety of Kiryu's files, some safety measures were actually not that bad.

Kiryu's files were unlike Kaien's. She had already read a large portion of them. But the most interesting part about them was that there were many parts to them with different security clearances. A modified brute force decoder was still working on the last security clearance level. With a probability of 89% the passcode would be matched in the course of the next 36 hours. All she had to do was wait.

The Praetorian didn't judge or question. She analyzed and calculated probable behavioral patterns to predict what people would do next. It didn't matter if she liked who she was watching or not. It made no difference if she found their actions in accordance with a set of moral principles or not. Remaining emotionally indifferent to the motivation behind people's actions was the best way be as precise as possible. She had no opinion on Kiryu. Her entire analysis focused on his safety because it was essential to Kaname-sama's.

Seiren's eyes followed Kiryu as he walked down a small, dark alley. Her mind, however, followed what her research about the silver-haired hunter had revealed pertaining to the exact same street, two and a half years ago. There hadn't been much. Just a medical report and the protocol of a short testimony. But she had learned long ago that knowledge of the past was often a key to understanding the present. It lead her to believe that she knew why he was going where he was going.

~{}~

_Medical Report on Hunter KZ-87-04-13-FTAA-HLAAA/ Vampire 98-66231-7/ Test subject TSVH-24500988_

_Patient revived once at 7.13 a.m. after cardiac arrest due to severe blood loss and hunter poison. Heart beat instable for 34 minutes. Sudden loss of blood pressure and cardiac arrest at 7.47 a.m. Second revival successful at 7.58 a.m. _

_Patient sustained multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and ribcage, severe facial bruising as well as abrasions on knees and elbows. Patient was diagnosed with a concussion, internal bleeding of liver and spleen and multiple fracturing of three ribs, 3 carpal bones of the right wrist and 2 metacarpal bones of the right hand._

_Nature of stab wound: hunter weapon inflicted._

_Patient secured by charms 7B-Level3 and 9C-Level2_

_blood and tissue samples analyzed and stored for future reference, no further medical measures applied_

_signed: Doctor M. Arakaki_

~{}~

The Preatorian was especially interested in the fact that there seemed to be medical reports on hunters, vampires and test subjects and Kiryu seemed to fall into all three categories. Perhaps the highest level of security clearance would reveal more. She would also keep a very close eye on the hunter. The reason he had ended up in such critical condition was precisely the location he was heading to in this moment, at least as far as her probabilities added up. All she knew about what happened during that incident was in the interrogation protocol that dated back to the same day.

~{}~

_Interrogation Protocol 3422-56-8893346_

_interrogator: I-8847, referred to as I_

_questioned: Kaito Takamiya, referred to as T_

_I: State your name for the protocol._

_T: Kaito Takamiya._

_I: What relation to you have to Zero Kiryu?_

_T: He is a fellow hunter. Yagari-sensei trained us both when we were younger._

_I: How did you find him tonight?_

_T: Yagari-sensei asked me to find him because he failed to show up for training._

_I: How did you know where he was?_

_T: I didn't. He wasn't at his apartment. But the door wasn't locked. So I went in and saw that he had taken his hunter weapons. I supposed he had been on his way to training. Knowing that he and Yagari don't usually train at the Association, I searched the area I would expect him to have walked when going to training. That's when I found him._

_I: Where exactly did you find him?_

_T: Seven and a half feet away from his parent's grave next to a crudely dug hole in the ground._

_I: Was he alone when you found him?_

_T: No._

_I: Who was with him?_

_T: Three hunters._

_I: Who?_

_T: I didn't recognize them. They ran when they saw me coming._

_I: Did you follow them?_

_T: No._

_I: Why not?_

_T: Kiryu was wounded._

_I: How did you know this?_

_T: There was a puddle of blood where he lay and blood all over him._

_I: So, what did you do?_

_T: I carried him to Headquarters for medical attention. Can I see him now?_

_I: No. We are not finished yet. So you found a vampire covered in blood and brought him in for medical attention? What is the hunter protocol for such a situation?_

_T: There is no hunter protocol for a hunter-turned-vampire who is being beaten up by his fellow hunters._

_I: How can you be sure it was his blood? How can you be sure he wasn't the one to attack the hunters?_

_T: First of all, they ran away from me and he still lay on the ground. I am a hunter - they should have been glad of my presence had they been attacked. Second of all, they left no bloody footprints where they went. Furthermore, they were also much too quick to be wounded._

_I: Are you always this sure of your judgment?_

_T: It's what I'm trained to trust in._

_I: Indeed. Does Toga Yagari still oversee your training?_

_T: Yes._

_I: It will be noted. So, in your judgment, Kiryu was not at fault?_

_T: I don't see how he could be. He was gagged and bound in a puddle of his own blood._

_I: When you found him, did he speak?_

_T: No, he couldn't speak._

_I: Are you sure?_

_T: Yes, I am sure. He was gagged and unconscious. People don't speak when they're unconscious._

_I: Please refrain from being rude. It will be noted on your record otherwise. Is that understood?_

_T: Yes. Perfectly._

_I: Good. How did you get him here?_

_T: As I already said, I carried him._

_I: All the way?_

_T: Yes._

_I: Are you sure?_

_T: Yes._

_I: Gagged and Bound?_

_T: Of course not._

_I: So you undid the hunter's security measures on a vampire without authorization?_

_T: I unbound my wounded friend._

_I: And then you lifted him up and carried him here?_

_T: Yes._

_I: How long did it take?_

_T: About two and a half hours._

_I: Are you saying you carried a wounded vampire of your own weight for two and a half hours without security measures?_

_T: I carried a wounded and unconscious fellow hunter for two and a half hours._

_I: Weren't you afraid he would bite you?_

_T: No._

_I: Why?_

_T: He is a hunter._

_I: He is a vampire. He has already fallen before. You know this. Why did you bring him?_

_T: He needed medical attention._

_I: Please state the Association's rule when bringing in a wounded vampire known to have fallen._

_T: He is a hunter._

_I: State the rule. Or do you not know it?_

_T: Of course I know it. Rule 47.1.A: Upon falling to Level E, a vampire poses a constant threat to public safety unless the creating pureblood provided blood to his created vampire. Vampires known to have fallen and having killed are to be executed with hunters weapons immediately on-site. Level E vampires known to have fallen without having killed are to be brought into Association's Headquarters securely bound with hunter cuffs, gagged and charmed with draining spells 7E, 7D, 7C, 7B or 7A according to their potential strength and binding spells 9E, 9D, 9C, 9B or 9A. They are to be retained in secure cells according to rule 78.5.C. When kept for longer than 12 hours, they are not to be fed, save with a blood tablet per day dissolved in a cup of water. Medical attention is to be kept at a minimum._

_I: Knowing he is a vampire, if you know the rule, why didn't you follow it?_

_T: It would have killed him. Wait a moment. That was the plan all along, wasn't it? You wanted him to die, right? You were going to let a bunch of hunters kill him. Or even better, wound him until he attacks so you have legitimate reason to kill him. And the fool didn't even defend himself._

_I: You have overstepped your boundaries, hunter. Your attempt at false accusations will not go unnoticed. This transgression will be reported, Takamiya Kaito. The interrogation will be continued by internal affairs during the next 24 hours. Prepare yourself for an unpleasant stay in detention confinement._

~{}~

Bearing in mind what possibly transpired two and a half years ago, Seiren was not surprised that Kiryu encountered difficulties on his way to his parent's grave. Five figures stopped him. They were hunters judging by their aura. She could barely make out their words, but it appeared they were arguing. It was clear that they refused to let Kiryu pass. The silver-haired hunter remained calm. Seiren optimized her position so she could hear the conversation.

"... don't want our children on a hunt with a backstabbing Level E vampire." a male voice growled.

"Yeah... I don't know why they keep you... you're a good-for-nothing-son-of-a..."

"There is no need to insult my mother." she heard Kiryu comment.

"You think you're so smart... Kiryu..." one of them spat in a dangerous whisper so that Seiren could barely hear the voice. His lip movement was easily decipherable through the binoculars, though.

"... we need to repeat the lessen we gave you?" A blade shone in his hand. Seiren decided to intervene at that moment. She had insufficient data on hunter behavior to judge whether Kiryu would be able to get out of the situation unharmed on his own or not. Past incidents suggested that he would rather take unjustified punishment from the hunters than risk opposing them for fear of losing his position.

Knowing that it would affect Kaname-sama and he had asked her to protect him, that was unacceptable.

~{}~

"What are you doing here, vampire?" one of the hunters sneered as a solemn figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Zero knew her presence without looking. In a flash, three hunters pointed weapons at the vampire. Internally, Zero shook his head.

Too slow.

If she had wanted, all five would be dead by now. The stench of liquor they emitted explained everything. Zero himself wouldn't have had any trouble overpowering them - perhaps even without hurting them much. If he wanted, that is.

Of course Kaname would send a guard dog to follow him, Zero scoffed mentally. But with her, he had sent his best. The hunter had seen her only on rare occasions. Even at Cross Academy, she had only shown up to protect the pureblood. She was more like Kuran's shadow - but at least she had never been a trouble maker. Of the few vampires he would consider tolerable, she would be one of them. At least she knew how to shut the hell up and didn't waste his time with mindless babbling.

Seiren gave a small bow and spoke. "Kiryu-san, I apologize for interrupting, but Kuran-sama requests your presence and expertise. The matter is rather urgent."

"Well, he can't have him until we're done with him." another hunter sneered. "Maybe you'd care to join, vampire."

"I'm afraid delay isn't acceptable. Both Kaname Kuran-sama and Kaien Cross-san would be highly displeased if their call were not answered because of minor differences." she answered.

Clever move. Zero had to give her that much. In hunter territory, a vampire had to state their business if they showed up. Of course he knew why she was here. But the other hunter's didn't. However, her options were limited. She couldn't attack a hunter unless she was sure both that she would succeed and leave no trace of her involvement. Bringing in the famous hunter Cross would surely get their attention.

They grumbled among each other, but no one dared to oppose something Kaien Cross had requestd. The man may behave like a total child in front of his foster children, but he had a lot of political power. No one in the Association - even the Association's president - could afford to be openly at odds with him. Though they were highly displeased at his efforts at co-existence, precisely these efforts had won him many political allies. When both Kuran and Cross asked for someone, chances were that it was about diplomatic issues. It would look very bad if a few hunters were the reason that something went wrong on the political stage.

They hated Zero passionately, but they weren't prepared to actually risk something to take their anger out on him. They were cowards. And drunk. Why else would they be five when Zero was alone? Last time they had been only three. So Zero had gained respect, even among them. What they didn't know was that even back then, Zero could have easily won against them had he chosen to fight. But he wasn't stupid enough to walk into their little trap. Not then and not now. They were only waiting for him to attack to have their accusations justified and him executed for harming a hunter.

"Fine. Run to the pureblood, little vampire and hide under his skirts. That's the only thing you're good for anyway. We will meet again, when you're less... occupied." the gravelly voice chuckled cruelly. Zero watched them disappear before he answered Seiren without looking at her.

"So Kuran sent you to follow me. Does he truly require my presence? Or was that a lie to get rid of them?"

"Kaname-sama sent me to protect you. However, matters are now more complicated."

"What does he want?"

"As I said - he requests your presence and expertise."

"What for?"

"Takuma Ichijo has been abducted."


	11. An Angry Desperation

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi guys - once again, sorry for the long wait, but as usual, I try my best not disappoint in the writing I submit to all those of you who leave me these wonderful reviews - Thank you so much.

I will consecutively re-upload my first chapters, not changing the flow or the logic of the story, but (hopefully) improving grammar, spelling and a other smaller errors that have been pointed out to me in your reviews up until now.

Before I let you read the chapter, I would like to apologize to all those who love Takuma so much, they wish him no harm. I cannot promise not to harm him, nor will I promise to have him remain unscathed. However, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. And we all love to reward a hero, don't we? ;)

Now, without further ado - Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: An Angry Desperation<span>**

Rido kicked at the helpless, naked figure viciously. His captive's head lolled and a rasped moan escaped his lips. Still, the green eyes refused to stay closed and looked back at him with undiminished spirit. Who would have thought the damn little blond BOY had it in him to be so stubborn. Then again, maybe Kaname's taste in mates wasn't truly as bad as he had originally thought. Even Yuki had turned out to be a lot more resilient than he had initially anticipated.

Yes, he mused, hers had been a spirit worth the Kuran name. What she had awoken in the Artemis was indescribable. Rido hadn't been certain until that day that the Artemis truly held the power ascribed to it. Only rumors and legends had given hints to its actual abilities. But that day it was her will power that brought out a bit of its strength - thereby disclosing its secret to the vampire world for any who knew what to look for.

Perhaps even Kaname hadn't known she could. Rido smirked at this. Her spirit had been a spitting image of her mother's. A pity it had been snuffed out. Truly a pity things had turned out like this... His mismatched eyes narrowed.

It was all Kaname's fault. She should have been his, not Kaname's. He would have known how to properly tame her. He would have made her his trophy, his queen for the world to see, so that everyone would bow to the two of them in reverence and fear. But Kaname had poisoned her mind like a disease, keeping her in his stifling _protection_ like a demure little child. Like with many of his little pawns he had kept her disgustingly human and had entirely wasted her talents.

Silently, Rido cursed. He had been so close to reaching her. So close. But things had somehow gone wrong and now instead of being his, she was dead. Then again, the moment it became clear that she wouldn't ever be his, Rido had decided that it was better that way. If he couldn't have her, then no one else would. Still, the thought of having lost her and the all opportunities that belonged to that prize fueled his anger even more. He clenched a fist in slowly building rage.

Kaname. Would. Pay.

He dug his claws deeply into the noble's chest and slammed him against the concrete wall with terrible force. Bones cracked with a sickening crunch and Ichijo's grandson sank to the floor in a heap of pain and misery unable to stifle a groan.

With a raging coldness in his gaze, Rido regarded Kaname's mate. The naked noble lay still now, blood trickling from his wounds but with his green eyes full of life as he stared back at the pureblood - in pain, yes. But also in defiance. Had Kaname really been so weak at heart that he hadn't broken the noble yet?

Takuma Ichijo was known for his joyful spirit. Had Kaname wasted such a useful pawn just because he wanted to keep that?

That was so like him... Rido's lips spread into a mirthless grin as he spoke to the heap of pain on the concrete floor.

"Kaname was a fool not to break you. But don't worry..."

His voice turned to a terrifying whisper as he watched the green eyes widen with fear.

"He didn't. But I will."

~{}~

The two cousins, Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido sat together after a strenuous morning in the restaurant of Kaname's company. Hanabusa had been way to worked up about meeting Kaname to be able to get any sleep and was now rapidly approaching fatigue after being awake for 30 hours straight. Most likely Akatsuki had only laid off the jokes about him being so quiet because he was just as tired himself. Hanabusa had counted twenty-three yawns in fifteen minutes. But he couldn't rest while there was work to do. He didn't know about his cousin - but of course, now that Kaname-sama had appointed him a task, he would not rest until he had completed it. He would have gotten straight to work, if Kaname hadn't more or less explicitly sent them to the company's restaurant.

Now they were waiting for the food they had ordered, while Hanabusa's tired mind mulled over the pureblood's words from earlier.

He had handed the noble a small jewelery box. It was currently in his pocket, ten times its size and weighing three times its weight for all the nobles's curiosity.

"I would appreciate if you could fully analyze the content of this box. Any form of analysis you can think of. You will know what to do when you look inside. This matter is of great importance to me, Hanabusa Aido. Report to me alone on your findings."

To say he was dying to know what was inside the box was an understatement. It might as well be burning a hole straight through his pocket in this very instant - that's how bad his mind was fixed on it.

Of course, it wasn't the only thing that currently sparked his curiosity. Akatsuki's sudden promotion was surprising to say the least. Stealing a glance at the bored look on his cousin's face, Hanabusa wondered at how there was little to no reaction in him at his new job prospects.

Kaname had said Takuma would be gone for a while and Akutski was to replace him for the time. He had given no further information. Akatsuki seemed to be neither upset nor enthusiastic about this. He appeared to be entirely indifferent. That was a bit strange... Though hardly anyone seemed to realize it, Hanabusa Aido certainly had a vast amount of perceptiveness - if he chose to make use of it. But at the moment he couldn't read his cousin at all. It irked him for some reason. Was he simply that tired? Did it have something to do with Takuma? Aido still wanted to get his hands on that stupid blond noble. Preferably somewhere near the throat...

Speaking of Takuma... he just hadn't quite gotten it into his head, yet. Kaname and Takuma? Bond mates? Seriously...? The blond noble shook his head, confusing the waiter who was about to bring their food.

He nodded apologetically and inhaled deeply as his meal was placed in front of him. He realized only now how hungry the lack of sleep had made him as the delicious scent of original Japanese food reached his nose. Not that their vacation hotel hadn't cooked well. It had been just fine - exquisite even, when he had allowed himself a short break from worrying about the pureblood. But there was nothing like a good old Japanese style lunch. No place like home. Following his cousin's example, he dug in.

~{}~

Zero followed Seiren into Kuran Mansion and up the stairs to Kuran's rooms. He had never been to the pureblood's study before even though it was so close to his own rooms. He had never seen the necessity for it. Actually, he still didn't see the necessity for being here. But of course it wouldn't really do him any good not to show, since Kuran could just annoy the crap out of him until he did come. And he sure didn't want the pureblood coming for him in the semi-privacy of 'his room' if he could help it - the worst case scenario featuring the pureblood with Kaien Cross in tow.

Hell no...

So he resigned himself to following Seiren. At least she didn't feel the need to fill a perfectly brooding silence with annoying chat. Instead, she lead the way with inaudible steps to the pureblood's study. Kuran seemed to have noticed her presence because the door swung open before she even lifted a hand to knock.

"My wonderful son..." Kaien Cross squealed and raced toward the hunter as the door opened. With practised precision, the hunter evaded his guardian's advances and sidestepped him, sending the doting man into an uncontrolled tumble across the pureblood's lavish floor and into the hallway.

"I am not your son, Cross." he said simply with a slight scowl. Really, did this man know no self-respect?

"You still don't call me daddy." Kaien sniffed picking himself up off the floor with drama.

"You don't say..." Zero growled folding his arms in front of his chest. He was perfectly aware of the fact that there was an obvious scowl on his face now, but he really didn't feel like dealing with Cross. He had taken about five steps into the room and was already thoroughly annoyed with the former chairman. Not to mention the reason he was here in the first place.

"And you never call..." Kaien pouted as he cleaned his glasses.

Zero snorted under his breath.

Kuran cleared his throat.

"As... uhum, endearing as this reunion appears to be..." at this Zero managed to scowl even fiercer than before.

"... we have important matters to discuss and not much time to do so." the pureblood looked from one hunter to the other, seemingly unfazed to find neither of them in a good mood, albeit for different reasons.

Kaien pushed his glasses into position and brushed himself off.

"No need to be so formal, Kaname," he chided. "I always have a spare moment for my wonderful son..." As to be expected, he launched a second attempt to hug his adoptive son. And - as was equally to be expected - failed.

_Five minutes..._ Zero growled internally. _I see the man for five minutes and already I can barely keep from strangling him..._

"Please, have a seat." the pureblood invited, ignoring the scenes between the guardian and his adoptive son. Sitting down behind his large desk, he gazed intently at the former chairman ignoring how Zero stared daggers at the far wall.

Kaien adjusted his glasses yet again and then sat down. Kuran's gaze flicked toward Zero, but the hunter refused his offer to sit with a shrug and a snort. So Kuran seemed to decide not to press any further.

"You have informed me of possible difficulties, Cross. Please, elaborate." the pureblood invited.

Kaien nodded.

"There is... political dissent both within the Hunter's Association and the Vampire Council of Elders on the smaller matters connected to the Peace Treaty. Negotiations about laws of possesion and heritage between hunters and vampires are... difficult." Cross began. Zero wondered what the hell he was doing here when this was clearly nothing but the usual politics.

"How does this concern Kiryu and me?" the pureblood asked.

Kaien smiled.

"I need all three of our signatures on the forms for Zero's heritage."

~{}~

Hanabusa stretched and fought a few spots dancing in front of his eyes. He had been staring at computer screens, through microscope lenses and back at more screens for hours on end. Pouring himself a glass of water and dropping a blood tablet into it, he swirled the glass with an easy swing of his hand. With a grimace, he watched the red streaks slowly merge with the clear liquid, turning it a dissatisfyingly watery crimson. He took a large gulp, shuddered at the taste and continued staring at the plotting curves on his screen with a slightly vacant gaze.

A printer jumped to life, startling the noble and he almost dropped the glass. But he quickly regained his composure. Finally, the results he had been waiting for. Quickly, he resumed his work. Kaname-sama had sent him on this errand and he would not fail his pureblood. Though he was extremely tired now he would never admit it. He had poured over the strange pieces of jewelry for hours now, running any analysis he could think of. He wasn't sure what it was that Kaname-sama was looking for, so he took detailed notes on all of his findings. Well almost all of them.

Immediately after parting with his cousin when they had finished their lunch, he had rushed off to the lower levels of the building where the laboratories were. In a hurry, he had locked himself into his cluttered study and opened the box. Puzzled, he had sat there for a second - dumbfounded after revealing its content. Of course he recognized immediately what was inside. But why Yuki-sama's jewelery?

A strange moment came over him as he remembered her wearing the beautiful earrings one evening to a festive reception. It came back to him as though it had happened yesterday - a simple black evening dress, her hair put up elegantly, a gentle smile on her lips and those soft dark brown eyes - how could they not love her?

Hanabusa bit his lip and scowled. In the beginning he hadn't wanted to admit it, but after three years, he had really come to like her. She had been so un-princess-like and so uneducated in the ways of being a pureblood that he had found it very difficult to show her the same respect he showed Kaname-sama at first. But she had had a certain inborn grace to her that made up for that many times. And she had always been so kind and joyful...

On a certain level, they had been close. One drop of blood - no more. While she had been human, he had tasted one drop of her blood. When she became a pureblood, he had felt it. And ever since then he knew her mood better than any other except Kaname himself.

She had been the opposite to Kaname in many ways. Where he was unapproachable and silent, she had been out-going and companionable. He had found himself coming to her rather than to Kaname when he needed to speak with the pureblood. She didn't fix him with the same stern gaze that Kaname-sama always gave him. When he had looked into her eyes he had always felt like he saw a glimpse of what Kaname could have been if he hadn't had to bear the burdens he now shouldered. Even when tired, Yuki-sama had always listened and smiled. And unlike with any other pureblood woman, Hanabusa had always been sure that it was a real smile.

A tear slid down his face for her. If he was honest with himself then he had to admit he had felt her die. Deep inside his heart he had known this before the pureblood had confirmed it. That was why he had been so worried for Kaname-sama. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about the pureblood's lack of emotion upon imparting that information. No emotion from him, no emotion from Akatsuki - had everybody gone cold-blooded now? Was he the only one who felt anything...?

Perhaps they were just being professional - something he hadn't ever been good at.

Dammit. He bit his lip. He couldn't afford being this sentimental when Kaname-sama needed his assistance.

He tried to concentrate. Ok, so why Yuki-sama's earrings? Was there something wrong with them? Hanabusa was far from stupid. He realized instantly how truly important this had to be to Kaname-sama and he felt honored that the pureblood trusted him that much. But how to go about so odd a puzzle?

Hesitantly, he had touched the earrings to take them out of the box. It shocked him to find that when he did, he was gripped by a terrifying need for blood. At first it was only the need for blood. But then... then there was also something else. Something that made him blush fiercely.

He had taken detailed notes on his findings. All of his findings except this one. The womanizer was way beyond feeling ashamed for his desires and the countless girls he had dated. But touching the jewelery made him long for someone different. Never in a million years would Hanabusa Aido so much as whisper what he felt. Unless perhaps if Kaname-sama pressed him hard enough to answer.

He stared at the print-out and his brow furrowed. He had analyzed the physical components of Yuki-sama's earrings. The metals it consisted of where nothing out of the ordinary, well... for pureblood jewelery, that is.

All metal components were highly refined, the finest that could be found, not to mention beautifully crafted. But they were just that - metal. A few protective spells were wrought into them, but nothing out of the ordinary. By now, Hanabusa was familiar with all the varying spells that were bound to be worked into such a piece of art.

He took pride in his knowledge. As a hobby, he had spent years studying the intricate charms that could be bound to objects of any kind. He had specialized on pureblood artifacts. Every pureblood left their personal mark on what they charmed - not that Hanabusa had been able to undo many of their spells, but he had a talent for understanding them. To him they were insight into the caster and after years of perfecting his abilities he was truly honored at being allowed to inspect Kaname-sama's work more closely.

He recognized the pureblood's unique power all over the jewelry. There was a complex lattice of protection over it that was beautifully composed to someone who had seen many other kinds of protection. And the most facinating thing about it was the fact that it wasn't even an object-based charm at all. It was a spell intended for Yuki-sama herself and only became visible because it extended to her jewelery as well.

It was truly beautiful work because not one aspect of his spells invoked pain. They weren't meant to hurt attackers, but their entire force solely went into a shield to protect her. There was no hint of harm anywhere in them, yet they were the most powerful set of charms that Hanabusa had ever seen.

However, there was more. And this puzzled the noble greatly. It took a good eye to see beyond their protection. But what he saw was... strange. It was widely known that between vampire mates, gifts of blood were nothing out of the ordinary. Hanabusa was sure that he would recognize the scent of Kaname-sama's blood instantly, though this well protected it would be faint to the point of non-existent. He had to give the pureblood that much - with Yuki-sama, he had been most discreet about sharing blood. He had never really caught even a whiff. But of course, there had been moments when Kaname-sama's precious pure blood had been spilled. Hanabusa could recall that scent without difficulty. He would have recognized it anywhere now. Still, he was sure there was none of Kaname-sama's blood wrought into the gems. And that puzzled him.

The gems were definitely blood gems.

But if it wasn't Kaname-sama's, who's blood was it then?

The answer popped into his head immediately but he brushed it off. That was entirely impossible.

~{}~

Heritage? Zero raised an eyebrow but didn't look at his guardian. So Kaien spoke to Kuran as if Zero wasn't really there.

"According to human law, Zero has reached adulthood with the age of 18. However, inheritance is not legally sound until the age of 21. Though he is a hunter and therefore falls under human jurisdiction, he is a vampire as well which complicates things a bit. Until now, I have been his guardian managing the paperwork of that heritage - since the treaty between hunters and vampires does not encompass these formalities, I must go by both hunter and vampire laws to..."

Zero interrupted him.

"Save yourself the trouble. I don't want it." He turned to leave the room. He was done here.

Kaien's arm shot out, his hand catching Zero's wrist. All of a sudden Kaien Cross was not the humiliatingly extravagant mother hen of a guardian anymore, but a serious senior hunter. His tell-tale hunter aura that he usually kept suppressed reached out now and tingled in Zero's senses with a familiar buzz. The change was instant and showed immediate effect. This version of Kaien Cross weilded authority and deserved respect. Zero could feel that. Especially Zero who respected skill and honor over anything else. He stopped but didn't turn.

"Zero..." The former chairman spoke in a serious tone. "This is your parent's house we're talking about, their entire fortune and the lineage of hunters connected to their name..."

"You can't run from your past, Kiryu." Kuran added, not being helpful in the slightest.

Zero snorted. For someone who had given away Yuki's weapon because of the memories it held that was almost too hypocritical to bear. But Zero didn't bother with a retort. He couldn't deal with this now, he couldn't even bring himself to accept that he still was a Kiryu. He didn't deserve that name anymore, he didn't deserve his parent's heritage. They had been honerable hunters who had died fighting. But what was he? A monster, an abomination. A failure. He had failed to protect them. He had failed them. And worse than that, he had failed Ichiru. Sometimes the hunters were right. Cruel, but right. He wasn't worth the name he had. His parents deserved a better son.

He squared his shoulders about to walk out again when Kaien spoke.

"If I don't sign over the heritage to you, Zero then the members of the Hio Clan have a claim on it."

Zero froze.

Kaien's voice became a quiet whisper. "She claimed you as her property. A pureblood's bite is a legally binding contract for vampires. You are her property. Everything you own is hers. After her death, everything she owned transfered to the heirs of the Hio Clan. Even if you do not claim it, they have the right to claim it under your name. I am your guardian and I have powerful allies. No one has ever contested me on your behalf. But when you reach adulthood, there is nothing more that I can do. Legally, by Vampire Law, you are property of the Hio Clan, Zero."

The former hunter let the words sink in as Zero remained rooted to the spot.

_A pureblood's bite is a legally binding contact..._

_A pureblood's bite is a legally binding..._

"... circumstances of her death are what gives me legal ground to let you revoke it..." Kaien continued but Zero wasn't really paying attention.

_... pureblood's bite is a legally binding contract..._

Zero barely contained a snort of bitterness. So now, even legally, he belonged to Kuran. This was probably the most gentle way he could have learned that bit of information. And it was all his own damn fault for not killing the bastard. Of course, Kaien couldn't know. Whatever he did, it would still belong to Kuran. Everything he owned and all his parents had worked so hard for. It would all belong to a pureblood vampire.

Zero closed his eyes wishing things to be different.

But of course, the world never turned the way he'd like it to.

"... so that you can revoke it and claim your heritage as a hunter." Kaien explained. Then, as Zero didn't answer, he added: "There are ways to undo that contract, Zero. You don't have to belong to them. It cannot be your wish to pass your family inheritance to the family of your parent's murderer."

With difficulty, Zero tried to listen to the rest of what his guardian had to say. Not that it really mattered much. But the man had obviously gone to great lengths to protect him, so he supposed he could at least show some respect and pretend to listen.

"There will be a new treaty by the end of next month. And I will clarify these legal matters in your favor. But for now I had hoped you would claim what is yours. Reasserting what you have already claimed will be much easier than having to prove your interest first. You're a Kiryu, Zero. It is yours. It should be yours. What you do with your heritage afterwards is your choice. But I would like you to think about it very carefully, before you decide anything rash. There were many things in your parent's possession that are intertwined with the Kiryu family name. Do not give it up so easily."

Zero turned and faced the chairman who smiled at him encouragingly.

"Why do you need his signature?" he nodded toward the pureblood.

Kaien scratched his nose und shifted uncomfortably.

Zero narrowed his eyes. Kaien's gaze met his with an apologetic expression.

"Zero, a vampire doesn't go to an administrative office like humans do. The Vampire Council of Elders decides to grant legal authority to certain vampires that are then entrusted with these kinds of administrative dealings. Instead of going to an administrative office, a vampire reports to their pureblood or noble superior. Only they have the legal authority to handle these things. Usually, it is also in their hands to chose to ask for a tribute as compensation for handling the affairs of their subordinates. Kaname here has been my legal supporter within the vampire society for years. I judged his involvement to be in your best interest, Zero. I doubt any other pureblood will make this as easy on you."

Kuran nodded in approval to the former chairman's words, but Zero felt like destroying something very large. With difficulty, he reigned himself in, hoping that Kuran hadn't noticed. He didn't want the pureblood to know how he loathed being in debt to a vampire. Even if it was Kuran.

Why had he just thought that?

Why should Kuran be any different from other purebloods?

"... Zero...?" Kaien asked.

Zero shrugged, feigning indifference. Then, with difficulty, he forced out in a dead voice.

"Where do I sign?"

~{}~

Hanabusa kicked back his chair and gulped down another glass of chalky crimson tablet water. It tasted no better than the last three had, but it kept him functional, sort of like a mixture of coffee and vitamin pills. Then again, he had tweaked his pills a bit to have that effect. Akatsuki had argued he'd rather eat a decent meal, but Hanabusa was able to work for hours on end when supplied with a full box of his pills. Theoretically, taken at regular intervals every two and a half hours, they should be able to provide him with enough energy to work for 78 hours straight without a drop in his concentration. But then there was that issue of needing sleep. And currently his sleep deprivation was taking its toll. It didn't look like the next tablet water would help him anymore...

He yawned extravagantly between piles of printed data that were strewn around him and the modern analytical equipment barely visible underneath heaps of old spell books. Rubbing his forehead, he left his blond hair in even more of a mess than it already had been. At least he had gotten a few answers. He just hadn't believed them. Four hours later though, he still kept coming to the same conclusions. It made no sense to him whatsoever and he wished he'd payed more attention to what was going on around him during his time at Cross Academy, but it couldn't be helped now.

Frustrated, he went over his notes again. His findings showed three things. Underneath Kaname-sama's protective charm layer, there was powerful vampire magic sealing something strange inside the blood gem. And it was not Kaname-sama's. Though that was a bit disconcerting, Hanabusa had found out more after he had inspected that magic thoroughly. Following two hours of painstakingly researching that charm, he had circumvented it to reveal the rest of the gem's secrets. Multiple analysis had shown that it was composed of vampire dust and vampire blood. Nothing unusual there.

Determining the source of that vampire dust was near to impossible - chemically. Furthermore, there were more spells around it than Hanabusa could hope to understand in just a few hours. But the blood was very familiar.

The scent was unmistakable and therefore the answer was clear. There was only one person's blood in the blood gems. And it wasn't Kaname-sama's.

It was Zero Kiryu's blood.

Frowning, Hanabusa leaned back and tried to recall what he knew of the hunter. He was a despicable Level D that had surely fallen to Level E by now. For years, none of the nobles had even known that Kiryu was a vampire. When they found out, they had all questioned how Kaname-sama could let him live. Not only was his attitude indescribably unbearable, but he was a threat. He was bound to fall. It would have been merciful to kill him right away.

Especially after it became clear that Yuki Cross was not human but a hidden pureblood vampire, none of the others had been able to comprehend why Kaname-sama had chosen to let a falling Level D of all people guard someone so infinitely precious.

The noble scowled. Kiryu's blood and vampire dust...

Why would those two things be in Yuki-sama's earrings?

It made no sense to him. But then again, he was a noble. He knew very little of what really went on. Especially where purebloods were involved. Many things that Kaname-sama did were way out of his realm of understanding. Perhaps he wasn't meant to understand it. Perhaps his findings were enough to tell the pureblood what he wished to learn. Perhaps he could finally get a bit of sleep then.

It hadn't been so clever to not sleep at all on their plane. Stupid Takuma. If it weren't for him...

He stopped himself. Well... if it weren't for him, Kaname-sama would probably no longer be alive. A disturbing thought. Perhaps he shouldn't be so harsh on the other noble. If Kaname-sama had been in danger, he would have done anything to help. But he couldn't imagine what might have happened... What Takuma could have done. And how...?

He knew it wasn't his business. But...

He shook his head firmly. None. Of his. Business.

He would be professional for a change. He would take the information he had gathered and report to Kaname-sama and be a help instead of a nuisance.

Couldn't he just... _ask_ Takuma how it had happened...? Just a hinted question maybe...?

~{}~

"There."

Kaien laid down his pen and pointed to the blank spaces that required signatures from Kuran and Zero. Kuran had taken no more than five seconds to read the entire paperwork. Show-off...

Glowering, the young hunter tried to ignore how the pen in Kuran's hand managed to fluently produce flawless calligraphy of his cherished pureblood name. Seriously? How could _that_ be anyone's handwriting...? So, in his ever rebellious attitude, he graced the forms with a barely legible scrawl of his own name.

"I'll leave these with you, Kaname." Kaien said, pointing to a set of papers. "One copy goes to Zero..." he handed Zero another set of papers "...and one to me. I think that was all then." he concluded, stuffing his papers into a large bag.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me, Kaien Cross?" Kuran asked.

The former chairman declined with thanks and jumped up, a theatrical expression on his face. Zero rolled his eyes. _Here we go again..._

"Oh, how time flies by... I must leave you now, my wonderful children." the former hunter chanted in a melodramatic voice.

"Though I am sure you will miss me deeply in your hearts, duty calls - and even a caring father must face the challenges of..."

_Punch._

Zero fist connected unceremoniously with his face in the middle of his sentence.

"Why can't you be normal?" he growled in annoyance.

"How can..." - sniff - "... caring for your beloved..." - sniff - "... children not be..." - sniff - "... normal?" he wailed in an offended tone.

Zero folded his arms at his chest and scowled while Kuran wordlessly helped his guardian up and led him to the door of his study. His hand had just touched the handle when he spoke again.

"Cross...?" Zero said in a serious voice.

The former chairman turned. There was that stupid spark of knowledge in the senior hunter's eyes as Zero looked at him. Yeah, of course... For all his humiliating father act, Kaien Cross was still a highly intelligent man with great insight into his adoptive son. Of course he knew what Zero felt. Of course he knew what he was going to say. Neither was Zero ignorant enough not to know this. Their eyes met briefly and there was a nanosecond of understanding. Then Zero stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking away again.

"Thank you." he growled, barely audible. It didn't matter, Cross had heard him. His stupid face had lit up like a damn Christmas tree in the darkness of winter, not that Zero hadn't known it would, but he knew he owed the man. For caring. For raising him. For looking away when he fucked up and reaching a hand when he was a trouble... Yeah, he owed the man, because he was the best damn adoptive father he could have ever wished for. Not that he'd ever say that out loud to the former hunter's already overly inflated ego...

Cross was about to inhale for a reply when luckily, Kuran was polite enough to sense the mood and shoved him out of the door before he could go on a 'my-wonderful-son'-tirade.

~{}~

Senri Shiki tossed in the bed of his hotel. He knew he was prone to jetlag, but this was ridiculous. He was expected to show up for his job in four hours and look like the stunning model everyone took him for. But really, he didn't feel an ounce like it right now. He missed Takuma. Though he wouldn't really show much of anything on his face, he really, really missed him. They had gone without contact for three weeks and it was totally killing him that his boyfriend, yes, _his_ boyfriend - not some other random person - hadn't as much as welcomed him back or even called. Well, of course, it did suck that he was already in another hotel room on his way to some other place again...

After arriving on the airport in the morning he had been on his way home when the call came. How his manager knew he and Rima were back, he had no idea. So he had started repacking immediately and then checked into this hotel with Rima. All he wanted to do now was sleep. But he couldn't. According to his body, sleep would be due in five hours - right in the middle of his photo-shoot. He sighed. Frustrated, he gave up on sleeping and went in search for some pockey when there was a knock at his door.

He sensed it was Rima. Not the person he wanted to be on the other side of the door, but acceptable company, he supposed. She was sort of like a sister - for someone he spent so much time with, she was surprisingly pleasant company. He didn't usually take to other people's presence. Well, all except Takuma and Rima, of course. He opened the door.

"I can't sleep." she said.

"Me neither." he grumbled.

She evaded his eyes. "Would you mind if I came in?"

"No."

Senri indicated her to sit and served a cup with water for her tablets. Then he sat down next to her and smiled. She smiled back. Senri was glad for the distraction. It quenched the feeling of loneliness he had right now - not that she could replace Takuma, but her company was pleasant. Usually, he disliked having people around. For years, he had been shunned for how his mother behaved. She may have been famous and beautiful - but then her husband, her fame and the depression had turned her into something even Senri could only describe as pathetic. Still, the constant rumors and whisperings of everyone around him were disgusting and hurtful. They knew nothing about her - how dare they?

He had learned early on as a child that other people's company meant nothing but trouble. So he avoided that. It was a miracle he had managed to adjust to a regular school life at Cross Academy at all. If he hadn't been Kaname's cousin, he would never have bothered. It wasn't like he didn't know how to behave when people were around, but he was more of a quiet type anyway. Rima knew this. She didn't ask inappropriate things. She didn't whisper about him behind his back like so many others. But that didn't mean that everything was fine between them.

Senri was too observant for his own good. Not once had she said a word about it, not once had she looked at him the wrong way. But he knew. Just because she was here now, he knew. She wasn't just here because she couldn't sleep. He forced the thoughts away.

"My manager will kill me for the tan I got last week." he said in a light tone.

Rima smiled.

"And for the dark circles under both our eyes..."

There was a small pause. Senri could have filled it, could have come up with something evasive to say, but it would only delay the inevitable. She was here to say something. She was here to tell him that she cared too much - too much to be just friends. Senri knew what that meant. Once the words were out, their friendship would be changed forever. They both knew he couldn't return her feelings. But he would feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault and she would wish she had never confessed.

They would try to recapture what they had right now, in this moment, when the words hadn't yet been spoken and their friendship was still just that - friendship. But once she decided to speak, everything would crumble. Still, Senri chose not to lighten the mood or postpone her words. It wasn't his choice to make, but hers. And how could he wish her to remain silent, when she felt such an urgent necessity to spill her confession?

So he opened a package of pockey and offered her the choice in silence.

Rima accepted and nibbled on the chocolate.

"Listen, Senri..." she began. "I... I am sorry for being so distant lately... I... I wish I could... I wanted to tell you..."

A quiet knock interrupted her. She bit her lip.

Senri sighed - he didn't know if it was relief or annoyance. Well, it couldn't be helped then. He smiled apologetically and got up to answer the door. A hotel maid stood there, bowed and handed him a letter.

"Shiki-san, this letter was delivered to us for you. I apologize... there is no sender on the envelope..."

Senri accepted the letter and thanked her.

No sender? He frowned. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he opened it and read.

_Dear Senri,_

_sorry I haven't called. I wish I had had the time, but unfortunately, when you get this, I will already be on business for Kaname and unable to reach you otherwise. I was sent to do some work at the Council of Elders and will be piled in with meetings but I have important news to tell you. If you can find the time, please meet me there and we can talk._

_Love, Taku_

"Who is it from?" Rima inquired.

"Takuma." Senri answered furrowing his brow. "What did you want to say?" he asked her, knowing she wouldn't finish.

"It's n...n nothing. It can wait." she smiled faintly. "I'll go and get ready for work now."

"Ok." Senri answered with a non-chalence he wasn't feeling.

Life was just way too complicated for his liking.

~{}~

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked. It was an elegant way to mask his surprise. It had taken almost twenty minutes to see the former chairman to the door. He always had much more to say than he let on. Kaname had expected the hunter to make a beeline for it the second they were out the study door. He was quite a bit puzzled at finding the hunter still in his study after he returned.

Zero didn't answer. He had his back turned to him, seemingly staring at an object in the pureblood's glass cabinet. Of course they both knew that he wasn't really looking at it, but uncharacteristically at a loss to begin a conversation any different, Kaname clarified, pointing to the object of choice.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Still, Zero didn't turn or answer. But his gaze humored Kaname's verbal evasion and lingered on the stone. The oval shape had a size that fit into the palm of a hand comfortably. Its color appeared to be black, but from its insides it seemed to radiate colors. Wisps of dark greens and blues seemed to swirl beneath the surface, licking across the dark insides like hungry flames. Kaname himself had spent many moments contemplating the mesmerizing object, but he hadn't ever touched it.

"It's a teleportation stone. A rare gift that belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her." he said.

Kaname noted the slight surprise in the hunter's posture. It was barely noticeable - but it was there nonetheless. Most likely, the hunter was a bit surprised at him sharing such information. Had they not decided to forcefully shut each other out of each other's minds, Zero would already know this and much more about him and the Kuran family. As it was, Kaname was standing here next to him, wondering what the hunter wanted - like he was some random stranger.

"A teleportation stone?" the hunter finally decided to grace him with a reply. "As in make a wish and it takes you where you want to go?"

"Sort of." Kaname smiled. It was a simple way to grasp it, but quite accurate even so.

"I heard about Ichijo. So use it to teleport yourself to him so you can get him out of there – wherever he is." Zero shrugged his shoulders.

Kaname quirked a smile at the idea. The use of such an artifact was perilous. Only in great need would anyone dare to make use of it - perhaps to prevent a war, to save thousands from death... This too, would be known instantly to the hunter, if they were mentally linked. Kaname sighed. So Seiren had told him of Takuma. It was probably not a good idea, but he had authorized it and it couldn't be helped now.

"Perhaps it could." he answered, still talking about the teleportation stone.

Zeri turned, raising an eyebrow, "Perhaps?"

Kaname tried to ignore how those lilac eyes made him shiver, he did his best to conceal how his heart fluttered at being directly addressed by his mate. It was all just their bond - it had no meaning, he told himself. Still, he was dismayed to find that with each passing day, with every passing minute, he was drawn closer and closer to the hunter, while Zero seemed to create an even greater distance, maintaining impersonality in their interaction that would one day drive Kaname to desperation. It was an artificial need but he was beginning to doubt that its hold would ever loosen. He didn't want to think about the outcome.

The pureblood forced his gaze from the hunter's eyes and returned to staring at the stone. He smiled sadly. "Once you touch it, it takes you to wherever your heart wishes to be most. Much as I regret to say it, but I doubt it would lead me to Takuma."

The unspoken question hung between them, but Zero didn't ask it. A rare moment in which Kaname was glad for their distance. He would not have wanted to answer it. He wouldn't even know now what to answer anymore.

_Where would it lead him?_

If he touched the stone, would his heart wish to carry him back in time? Back to when she was still alive? Or would it chose to remain here, right where he was beside the unapproachable hunter?

But in the depth of his mind there was another answer to his question. Did he truly wish to be with Yuki? With the knowledge that she didn't love him, but Zero? No... his heart would not wish to be with her if it made her unhappy... nor with the hunter who refused him so bluntly. His heart would wish to stop hurting, would wish to take the easy way out. His mind would never allow such folly - but if it was only a choice of heart...

Had there not been happiness for him very long ago? In a time where he ruled and there were none to contest his reign? But the stone only had the power to move him in space - and not in time. Since there was nothing here for him in this time, would he fall into nothingness?

_A perilous gift indeed_, he mused, _for a pureblood who didn't know his heart anymore, whose mind had become estranged to his heart out of necessity..._

"What's the tribute, Kuran?" the hunter interupted his musings with a serious tone.

The pureblood turned his head to face the hunter raising an eyebrow. Tribute? The silver-haired hunter fixed him with an intense gaze. Once again, the pureblood cursed Zero's excellent abilities at hiding his emotions and thoughts from his mate. He judged the look in the lilac eyes to be angry, perhaps a bit hurt. But with a Kiryu you couldn't really be sure.

The hunter scowled, his eyes hardening.

"You know what I mean, Kuran. The tribute I owe you for the paperwork." he clarified.

Kaname shook his head.

"I was under the impression that that went as a good-will favor to your guardian Kaien Cross. There is no tribute, Kiryu. You owe me nothing."

Kaname couldn't quite understand why Zero's scowl deepened at this.

"Because it belongs to you anyway, is that it?" Zero's quiet voice had a bitter edge now.

"What do you mean?" he asked. But this seemed to upset the hunter even more.

"Stop playing with me." he growled.

"Then tell me what you're talking about." Kaname was weary of these verbal games with the hunter. The ever-present mixture of the hunter's anger, his accusing hatred toward the pureblood - simply because he was what he was - and his refusal to acknowledge what he, too had created between them. Kaname was tired of all of it. But he held his tongue and forced himself to remain impassive and polite.

"A pureblood's bite is a legally binding contract." he growled. "That's what I'm talking about, Kuran."

Kaname had difficulty following his words. They had deep meaning, Zero was somehow hurt or angry. But before Kaname could figure out why the hunter would be so upset, he continued in a louder voice. "So, do I belong to you now? Am I your property? Is everything I own _your_ property now?"

The last words rang loudly in Kaname's ears. Understanding dawned on the pureblood.

"No." he said firmly.

"I have not publicly claimed you. Nor have I marked you. Neither as my mate nor as my servant. Only in that case would a pureblood's bite be acknowledged as a legally binding contract. Legally, it is as Cross has put it. You are property of the Hio Clan. Though now they have to go through me to legally get to you."

The hunter looked at him in suspicious disbelief.

"I did it to protect you, Kiryu." Kaname started. And then, realizing that the hunter would never believe him, he added the selfishness to his reason that would gain Zero's acceptance. "To protect us both. That is why I didn't mark you. When I bite you, my sole purpose is to feed."

Damn, why couldn't he keep the regret from his voice right there? But if the hunter noticed, he gave no sign. So Kaname continued.

"The public believes that Takuma is my mate. They think I marked _him_, Kiryu."

The hunter looked away disgusted.

"I know this is difficult for you to understand, Kiryu. But he agreed to it."

"So that's how this works? Seiren told me he has been abducted. Was that part of the plan, Kuran? Was it?"

Kaname didn't answer.

"You know what?" the hunter continued in a whisper. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't care." But his voice clearly betrayed that he felt the extreme opposite.

Zero started to leave, but Kaname couldn't remain silent this time.

"Would you rather be in his stead, Kiryu?" the pureblood asked quietly.

The hunter snorted mirthlessly.

"Are you getting him out?" he countered.

It was a strange moment. A moment of choice. Kaname wasn't sure he even made a conscious decision to be honest, but then his lips just moved and his vocal chords produced the sound and the words fell out of his mouth.

"I can't." to his own utter astonishment there was regret in his voice again. How was it possible that he didn't know what he was saying, that the words he spoke circumvented his control and just spilled the truth when it was not at all what he had intended to say? How much control could the bond have over him?

"What do you mean, you can't?" Zero asked in an annoyed tone, almost as though he really didn't care - but the pureblood wasn't fooled.

Kaname couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the hunter. For days he didn't care about their bond or about the fact that Takuma was posing for him. Now - all of a sudden - he cared about Takuma?! Why now of all times? And with what justification? He had no right to question the pureblood now of all times. He had no right to come up now and condemn him. But... perhaps Kaname was missing the point entirely. Perhaps Zero didn't really care for Takuma... maybe he just felt the need to spite the pureblood...

Of course. That had to be it.

It made him angry that it was so obvious and he hadn't wanted to see that. Kaname didn't have to appease his righteousness, he didn't even have to care if it mattered to the hunter what the hell he did. But perhaps he should be honest with the hunter and just tell him what was going on. He should. If their minds were connected, he'd know already. Perhaps he should explain the entirely cruel and cold reality to him then? He closed his eyes.

Just a part of it then...

"I can't because it will kill both of us if I do, Kiryu."

Then after a pause Kaname continued.

"Rido is alive."

There. He'd said it.

"And you decided to tell me this now because...?" Zero's voice still held a bored tone.

Wait a minute... Zero knew?

"You're not surprised." Kaname said slightly taken aback.

"No." Zero answered monosyllabically. "I was there, remember? _You_ made me your weapon. It was your idea."

"Yes, I remember." Kaname said, trying desperately to keep the regret from his voice this time. Like the hunter would even believe him if he showed it.

"Give your weapon some credit. I'm not that stupid." Zero said, leaving the pureblood to guess at how he knew. Kaname's mind worked feverishly, though he showed none of it.

"You felt him through the Bloody Rose." Kaname stated when he came up with an explanation.

"Yes. There were still traces left of him when the dust glittered on the ground..." Zero said with slightly vacant tone of voice.

"You never told me..." Kaname said quietly.

"She left. With you. It didn't matter anymore." the hunter answered dismissively.

"But now it does." the pureblood said with an edge to his voice.

~{}~

"Does it?" Zero asked bitterly. _Does it matter if we fight?_

And just like that they had come to the core of their relationship. This was the heart of their differences, wasn't it. He could see it clearly in Kuran's eyes. There was an eerie determination in his gaze that had nothing to with pureblood posture or pride. There was a dangerous edge there in that garnet glare that betrayed just how important this issue was to him.

_How much would they fight? How much would he fight?_

Perhaps Zero should have remained silent, kept it to himself that he had already known. But he was uncharacteristically impulsive right now, almost like he had reverted back to who he had been four years ago. Really, he should just shut the hell up and leave. He had stayed only because he wanted to hear a truth that Kuran wasn't going to acknowledge. That Zero was his fucking little pawn again. He decided it was best to go now, best to turn his back on this conversation before he said something really stupid. There was no way they would see eye-to-eye on this one, there was no point in discussing it, there was no reason to waste time and energy on this... But he had only taken one step toward the door, when he heard Kuran speak again.

"Do you enjoy this, Kiryu?" the pureblood asked very quietly. Zero's hunter senses went mad with alarm. 'Warning' was painted in a screaming red across that soft question. But Zero ignored it. He wanted to take another step, but found that his foot hadn't moved. Was this Kuran making him stay?

"Do you enjoy the power you have over me through this bond?" the pureblood's voice had become even quieter. But Zero could hear the words very clearly, almost too clearly for the distance between them. It was like the words were whispered directly into his ear, causing both his hunter senses and vampire instincts to go haywire. He clenched his teeth against it. Was it Kuran? Was it the bond? Whatever it was, it was messing with him and he hated it. He loathed this feeling, this sensation of not being able to control his own body.

Power over Kuran? Him? Ridiculous! If he had any power to speak of, he'd be the hell out of here and a million miles away, surrounded by Level E's with a gun in his hand and something to do. But he said nothing. It probably made no difference if he said anything or not, Kuran was aggravated anyway - whether he answered with the truth, lied or remained silent. So Zero just looked at the pureblood - facing him with a bland look. The same he had trained with Yagari for years.

Kuran's voice became a whisper inside his skull.

"Does it satisfy you to know that I might need your help and you are free to grant it or not?"

Zero refused to react. With a stubborn detachment, he watched the fury spread on Kuran's face. The inevitable followed swiftly.

Kuran slammed him into the wall with brutal force, pinning him painfully. Both his physical and mental voice exploded inside the hunter's ear.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME IT WAS TOO EASY TO JUST GIVE UP! YOU WERE THE ONE TO TELL ME THAT WE CAN'T JUST KILL OURSELVES BECAUSE WE HURT! THOSE WERE YOUR WORDS! YOUR WORDS, HUNTER! Now where is your will to fight, Kiryu?"

"You can't make me fight for you, Kuran." Zero answered calmly. It wasn't like the words hadn't shook him. It wasn't like Kuran's anger didn't resonate inside his own chest. It wasn't like those words didn't tear out his heart and pierced straight through everything about his life that he believed to be in vain. But he would not give in. He wouldn't let Kuran believe that he could induce his will to fight. He wouldn't let the pureblood get to him with the words he himself had spoken. He wanted to hear the pureblood finally give up the farce. Though his head hurt and his body was bruised, Zero still gave Kuran the same empty stare. The pureblood would not make him fight.

A dangerous spark lit up in Kuran's garnet eyes.

"Oh I can... _Zero..._ I can." He whispered lethally.

"I can make you do whatever I want. I can break your mind and truly make you a puppet to my will and there is no one who will stop me. No one, do you hear me?" Kuran's voice almost became a snarl as he continued.

"I can control your mind and force you to do my bidding until there is nothing left of your will to oppose mine. And then you _will_ fight for me... hunter. You will crawl at my feet and _beg_ to be allowed to fight for me."

_And there you were the one telling me you had nothing to gain in breaking my mind. About time you showed that true face of yours._

Zero should have been feeling the need to attack him, throw a punch at him, be furious - anything. But all he managed was a mirthless chuckle as a strange calm came over him. He had known from the beginning that this was all a lie. They weren't equal. Kuran would never be equal to anyone. He was a pureblood of the Kuran family. He wasn't even equal to other purebloods... He was fucking Kaname Kuran, the prince of their entire lot of liars and he could do whatever the hell he pleased.

Zero almost smiled as he stared into the dark eyes that kept changing their hue, teetering on the border to crimson. His senses screamed at him, but he did nothing as he watched the dark red overwhelm the brown irises. So what now? A vampire's eyes turned crimson for three reasons: bloodlust, anger and sexual desire.

_Do you get off on that kind of stuff, pureblood?_

The hunter kept his voice calm and detached as he spoke. "Until you break me, I don't have to fight for you, Kuran. Neither do I need to fight against you. What you don't get is that I'm not like you. I'm not a monster that gets off on forcing their will on others. This bond was an accident. I paid my debt, that's all. You were supposed to kill me when you drank my blood. But you didn't. Why? Did you need another slave, Kuran? Did you..."

But the pureblood didn't let the hunter finish. In a flash, he threw the hunter through the room, and appeared at his destination before him just to slam his fist into his face before he landed.

~{}~

Kaname was furious. All the pent up energy he had, the frustration about the hunter's silence in their bond, his audacity and righteousness about Takuma's abduction - the rational part of himself was horrified at how his control slipped. He knew this was wrong. Every punch he dealt the hunter hurt his own body as well. No matter how wrong the hunter was to judge him, he had gone too far. He knew it, but his anger was vastly out of control.

The hunter was on the floor, not even bothering to put up a fight.

Kaname snatched the him up by his hair and slammed him into the nearby wall – pressing his body against him and pinning him there. It was the wrong thing to do - the wrong way to go about this... Still, Kaname couldn't stop himself.

"I gave you all the freedom that was possible under these circumstances and this is what I get in return?" he growled at the hunter.

But Zero only snorted faintly.

"Look at me."

Kaname pulled up his face by his hair. But the lilac eyes were dead. It was an empty gaze that didn't answer his anger, that didn't answer the pain he inflicted, that didn't answer _him_. Zero's eyes didn't answer anyone who was unworthy. The pureblood vampire battled himself, staring into that emptiness. No hatred, no anger, no care... no life. He swallowed hard. No one had ever managed to defy him quite like Zero. He would always elude him somehow. This hunter would truly never be his to claim.

Whatever he could force out of him, or move his body to do would not be Zero Kiryu. Even were his mind and body under Kaname's control, all that was Zero would be gone. And if he didn't control him, Zero would continue to defy him.

Kaname wanted to scream at him, yell into his face.

_Stop resisting me, stop refusing me._

But he realized that it would be entirely useless. This hunter would manage to spite him with his last breath just by refusing to breathe. He was utterly untameable. And Kaname was utterly stupid for believing anything else.

The pureblood let him go. Kaname felt the soft silver hair brush through his fingers as Zero slouched against the bookshelves. A pang of guilt flashed through him as he realized this was his mate. He had attacked his own mate... The pureblood could only stare at him. Damn this hunter for having such an amount of control over him and not even caring to use it. At least then this would be a fair duel - a pawn for a pawn. Zero could be worthy opponent. But even that held no meaning for him. The hunter controlled so much of him and it made no difference to him whatsoever...

"You really hate me, don't you." He whispered, slightly horrified that he cared so much if it was true. He felt cold suddenly and retreated to his desk, leaning heavily against it for support.

"Are you done now?" the hunter asked numbly.

Kaname shook his head. Not in answer to Zero's question, but to his reaction. "I guess then an apology makes no difference to you." Another long silence stretched out between them.

Slowly, the hunter moved. Kaname watched as he collected his limbs and pulled himself up. His own hands gripped the edge of his desk tightly to keep himself from saying anything or doing anything else he would regret later on. Zero didn't even look at him.

"Good night, Kuran." The hunter turned away to leave the room.

"But I _am_ sorry." Kaname said. Zero stopped, but he didn't look at the pureblood. "I was angry. But I had no right to hurt you..." he trailed off, leaving the whispered words between them.

"I understand." Zero said quietly. Then he left.

Kaname just stared after him. It was all he could do.

~{}~

Takuma's mouth felt parched as he tried to swallow. That was the first thing he noticed. Then he noticed the pain. His hands were bound behind his back painfully tight and his legs were tied as well as he knelt there on a hard, unyielding floor. He tried to swallow again, fighting his surging panic. Bruised parts of his body ached everywhere. He was entirely naked and in total darkness and he was still wearing the collar. Its hunter metal grated on his senses, its pain was like an electric current cutting and sawing painfully at his facial nervous system. He felt the blood pound in the artery of his throat with every beat of his nervously pounding heart, inducing a very unpleasant headache. It impaired his concentration greatly and it didn't help his condition at all that the hunter metal dulled his sensory perception as well - all except for the pain of course.

To be quite frank - he was scared to death. The encroaching darkness around him could have held an army of enemies all out to kill him and he wouldn't have noticed a thing. But even if he could, there was no way he would be able to do anything against them. Moving was almost impossible - not to mention even more painful. He was freezing so bad he could hardly feel his feet or hands anymore. In other words: he was totally and utterly helpless. And that was damn scary. He bit his lip to refrain from screaming and concentrated on breathing - _inhale, count to four; exhale, count to four; inhale, count to four; exhale, count to four..._

Through the pain and the slowly receding panic, the noble tried to focus. _Think_, he told himself. _Use your head._

_Inhale, count to four._

He had been at the Vampire Council, he remembered.

_Exhale..._

After he had spoken with Kaname mentally he had been sent to wait in smaller meeting room.

_Inhale..._ So far so good. The wine - of course. He had been drugged.

_Exhale._

Damn the pain.

Cursing was a good thing, he reminded himself.

Takuma knew his attempt at being stubborn might be futile, but he wasn't ready to give up.

So the wine had been drugged... he wasn't too good with different kinds of poison, he had no idea what he had been given.

Well, and next thing he knew, he had woken up in this room.

He had found himself face to face with the same vampire the Council had been plotting against, the same one that Kaname was supposed to take down for the Council... the same one whose location they were supposed to know and provide information about to Kaname.

Rido Kuran.

The same vampire believed dead three and a half years ago. Takuma wasn't an idiot. This was a trap. And he was the bait.

The question was just... whose bait. - Did the Council know? Was this their plan? Or was this Rido's game?

Most likely he wouldn't learn any details. He debated with himself about whether to tell the pureblood or not, but it had been his order to do so. With doubt in his heart, he informed Kaname about his captivity.

~{}~

Rido smirked. The best thing about bond mates was that – not only did they share pain – they shared pleasure as well. What a perfect opportunity... his smirk widened. It would be very difficult for Kaname indeed to rescue little blondie if his mind was blinded by intense pleasure – much more so than if he were in terrible pain. Luckily, Rido knew well how to induce a very effective combination of both. He fingered the small metal device in his hand and entered the dark room.

Contrary to the incapacitated noble, the pureblood had no difficulty seeing in the dark. And he liked what he was currently seeing. The terrified noble was trembling against his constraints. Really, Rido chided himself - with Ojima he hadn't exactly treated himself to an esthetically pleasing past time amusement - now _this one_ was much more to his liking. Asato's grandson was certainly adequately handsome. He was also young and nearly innocent. And the best part about him - he was Kaname's and still needed to be broken.

The pureblood inhaled deeply. The noble reeked of fear. Rido loved the scent.

With slow and menacing steps he approached the noble from behind. Then, without warning, he yanked his head backwards harshly.

"Now listen here, Blondie… I know you're thirsty, so let's give that dry throat some liquid to swallow, shall we?" Rido laughed a dark laugh, his voice pleasantly echoing along the walls. He walked around the kneeling figure and let the noble hear the unmistakable sound of an opening zipper right next to his ear. Without giving him much time to think, he shoved himself into the noble's mouth.

"You know what to do."

~{}~

Though he obviously did his best to swallow obediently, Rido wasn't much impressed with his new acquisition. He would have to seriously work on him.

"Is that what Kaname keeps you for?" Rido sneered. "He has no standard, does he… But I'll teach you what you need to learn so that you can satisfy, my little bitch." He slapped Takuma hard. The blond noble moaned in pain.

A pleasant sound. Much better. Oh yes, he would make sure the noble improved on his qualities. Not that he'd let Kaname get the chance to enjoy any of them...

He caught the noble by his hair and gave him a calculating look.

"But since you at least managed to swallow it all, I have a gift for you…" the pureblood chuckled coldly. With more force than necessary, Rido knocked him backwards so he lay sprawled on his back. The noble gasped loudly as his bare spine collided with the cold concrete floor.

A beautiful sound... Rido smiled a cruel smile as he watched the bound noble scramble on the floor. As the smell of salt and fear tinted the air, Rido relished it. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this... But timing was crucial to his plans. He fingered the object in his hands, waiting for the perfect moment. The noble had just finished struggling on the floor and had finally managed to roll up his legs into a protective fetal position. He lay still, tears streaming down his face.

It was what the pureblood had been waiting for. With a swift motion, Rido shoved the icy metal object deep into the noble's exposed rear. The noble howled in agony. But before Rido could let the music of his newfound plaything get to him, he hurriedly left the room. With an ominous sound, the door clanged shut.

In a room adjacent to his captive's, Rido switched on the monitor and dropped into a large plush chair. Smirking he followed each of the vampire's movements that were broadcasted in black and white on the screen in front of him. With delight, he watched every tremble and listened to every stifled moan and sniffle. But after a while, the noble stopped all movement.

Rido frowned. He decided to make things more interesting. Pulling out a small remote control he pressed the button with the number one on it and watched the still figure on the monitor with amusement.

He chuckled when he saw the noble twitch.

Fifteen minutes later, the noble was moaning and writhing on the floor.

~{}~

Hanabusa bowed to the maid that opened the door.

"I have information for Kaname-sama. He asked me to come to him when I knew more..."

"Of course, Aido-san. Please come inside. I will inform him."

The noble waited in the entrance hall. But suddenly, he could feel the pureblood's aura become very angry. Hanabusa knew that sensation very well. As a reflex, his mind went through all the things he could have possible done wrong to make the pureblood angry, but he came up with nothing. Then there was a sudden crash and a terribly familiar scent hit him.

Blood.

And not just anyone's blood...

It was Kiryu's blood. Then silence.

The noble became curious. Kiryu was alive? He was here? Why?

He started up the flight of stairs when sure enough, none other than Zero Kiryu, walked towards him, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

The noble felt the sharp stab of thirst twist inside his chest. He had been analyzing this particular blood too much today, he had touched the stone too often for his sanity... but when the hunter looked up and their eyes met, the noble shuddered involuntarily and froze where he stood. They were so different than he remembered. It was no more than a fraction of a second - but he was sure the look of those eyes would haunt him forever.

He had known that face to show nothing but hostility. At Cross Academy he had wished nothing more than to kill him for his disobedience toward Kaname-sama. He remained rooted to the spot as the hunter passed him. Everything about the silver-haired ex-human was different than how he remembered him as a teenager.

He was tall, broad-shouldered and strong, his hunter aura was nothing short of menacing and the scent of his blood was almost as tantalizing to the tired and thirsty noble as the pure blood of Kaname-sama himself. So much was different about him and yet, there was no mistaking him.

It was Zero Kiryu. The Level D that had been so close to falling. The ever angry and defiant hunter. Yes, it was the same person - but that look in his eyes...

Vacant... No hatred, no anger... nothing but deep sadness. It was just a fraction of a second before he had hid it away behind an impassive mask of calm. But Hanabusa had seen it. And for some reason he felt... sympathy?

He shook his head. Sympathy for Kiryu? What was wrong with him?!

"He will see you now."

The maid's voice startled him so badly that he almost fell down the stairs.

Dammit Aido, he growled to himself, get a grip. You're here on an errand for Kaname-sama. No being a nuisance. Professional, remember?

He scrambled up, inhaled deeply and entered the pureblood's study.

~{}~

Kaname stared at the ceiling of his study as he lay on his sofa in the dark. He should probably go to bed, it was close to dawn, but his body didn't react to his mind's suggestion. All he manged was to lay a hand over his tired eyes. The pureblood regretted what had happened. Of course the hunter would get under his skin. It was probably his most brilliant talent. Still, he shouldn't have gotten angry so easily. No matter the reason. He was a pureblood - he couldn't afford to be so emotional. He sighed quietly. The ache in his chest told him that the hunter had left Kuran Mansion after their fight.

Briefly, he wondered what the hunter would do. Would he go to his apartment?

Kaname shook away those thoughts. His mind was supposed to be working on the puzzle pieces Aido had given him. He should be going over everything he knew about Yuki's earrings and what the possible connections to the noble's findings were. But he couldn't.

It seemed like their fight had completely drained him of motivation. His eyes and heart burned with thirst. He would call it nothing else. It wasn't longing. The clenching in his chest was thirst. The crimson burning in his eyes was thirst. He refused to acknowledge it as anything else. It was the lingering scent of the hunter's blood in his study that made him thirsty. Nothing. Else.

He would accept no other explanation.

He forced himself to get up. With a slight tremor in his fingers he poured himself a cup of water. Then he dropped three tablets into it. After thoughtfully swirling the cup he took a large sip. It tasted awful.

His gaze wandered across his dark room. He needed no light, he could see perfectly in the darkness. He was a pureblood vampire. There was no living creature that was closer to being a part of the darkness than himself. But it didn't comfort him.

The papers on his desk reminded him of nothing but hours of wringing pointless concessions from the Council. The books on his shelves were nothing but the reminder of his indulgence in solitude and the fireplace was nothing but a decorative feature that gave him no warmth. It had been cold and unused for years now.

He needed no comfort, he thought angrily. A crack went through the glass in his hand but he managed to reign in his powers so it didn't shatter.

Once again he found his gaze drawn to the mesmerizing teleportation stone and it was only due to Kaname's enhanced sight that he saw it at all. It didn't glow, instead it seemed to swallow the darkness in the same writhing and licking pattern that it showed earlier in the light. He snorted softly to himself. The stone had no answers for him, only questions. Questions he didn't want to face.

He turned to the window. Letting his gaze sweep the silent gardens below his study he became distracted by the reflection of his own eyes. The pair of glowing crimson irises reminded him of nothing that he felt. In vain, he tried to force the offensive color to recede, but to no avail. He took another sip from his tablet water, cutting himself on the raw edge of his cracked glass, but he hardly noticed. The faint reflection of his face showed a pale and tired version of himself with blood trickling down his chin from his lip. But the crimson eyes still stared at him. With haste, Kaname finished his blood tablet water, downing it with a grace that its taste certainly didn't deserve. But it didn't satisfy the coldness in his chest.

He closed his eyes.

It was just the bond.

The glass fell to the floor, breaking into a thousand pieces stained with his blood. He found himself standing at the window wishing he could see the hunter return.

He couldn't suppress the shaking of his hand as the fingers touched the cool glass. He felt weak and powerless as he rested his forehead against the window pane.

It was just the bond.

It meant nothing.

It was just the bond.

But his voice betrayed the longing of his heart in the oppressive silence of his study.

"I need you, Zero." He whispered into the dark.


	12. A Fatal Sacrifice

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi guys.

mdkeya86 - of course this is not the end ^^.

I have been working on this chapter on and off for about 6 weeks now and it stubbornly refuses to become any better - so I've given up and here it is for all of you to read. As usual, reviews and/or comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: A Fatal Sacrifice<span>**

Zero walked into the dark and dingy place. The noise level was slightly above bareable to his sensitive vampire-hunter hearing but he decided to bear it. Even though the light was dim and the place was smoky, he found what he was looking for almost instantly. Yeah - that voice was impossible to miss.  
>Kaito sat at the bar, gulping down large quantities of some indefinable liquid. Zero paused when he noticed who else was with him. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't known that Kaito had many friends among the hunters, many of whom weren't exactly fond of hunters-turned-vampire.<p>

Zero had never really cared that he didn't have friends among the hunters. Buddies were great to sink a few drinks. But Zero had never shown particular interest in that sort of entertainment. It was bad enough to have one craving. No need to add another. Besides, the minute you were in serious trouble, those same buddies turned their back on you and had more important things to worry about – namely, a few more drinks. No, he really didn't need that.  
>But that didn't change the fact that too many older hunters spent too much time at bars these days. Morale was low with their dwindling numbers. The strong hunter bloodlines were diminishing steadily and seeing the amount of death, torture and bloodshed had many a formally strong hunter question their resolve. It became harder and harder every year to convince those who had strong hunter blood to actually live as a hunter.<p>

Zero himself understood this well. He took on the most dangerous and difficult assignments that were supposed to be given only to older, more experienced hunters. But there weren't many left and he was expendable for obvious reasons. So he had seen things that other hunters at his age had not yet been exposed to. Piles of human corpses in various degrees of decay with the stench of their rotting flesh burning his nostrils. He had seen brutal rape on children, women and men, he had witnessed cannibalism among desperate Level E's. Even now, sometimes those images would haunt him.

Yes, Zero had indeed seen a lot. But seeing it wasn't half as bad as having to go against his vampire nature every time. Always the gruesome sights and smells of decaying corpses were mixed with the tantalizing smell of blood, the sweet scent calling out to him. And always he would battle himself, especially when injured. But at least he still felt disgusted when he saw such things. That was strangely comforting and infinitely precious to the hunter - it reminded him that he still had humanity inside himself. If one day he no longer felt disgusted, he would be lost. Even if he didn't fall to Level E - who was to say that he didn't lose everything human inside himself to become one of _them_? How much would Kuran's blood change in his body? How long before he was just another vampire?

He needed glimpses of humanity. Even if they hated him. He'd been around vampires too much lately. Just a little time among hunters and humans. He didn't necessarily want to talk. He didn't really need the company... he didn't...

Well maybe... Just maybe... he did.

A pair of dark eyes caught his and widened in surprise. Zero grimaced internally. _Guess it's too late to slip out again unnoticed_. He put up an emotionless mask on his face and made his way to the other hunter.  
>"Wow, buddy, what are you doing here - you never go to a bar..." Kaito began, alcohol already slightly slurring his speech.<br>"Shut up," Zero growled.  
>"Yeah - good to see you too man."<p>

Kaito slammed a welcome punch into his back before he laid a heavy hand over his shoulder. Zero wasn't quiet sure if it was just for greeting's sake, or if Kaito may already have had a few drinks too many and needed a bit of support for his deteriorating sense of balance. Kaito never took it the wrong way that Zero didn't reciprocate with the same amount of enthusiasm that other friends might exhibit. He was more than used to the silver-haired hunter's gruff attitude. Being Yagari's student himself, the hunter wasn't exactly the extremely communicative type himself.

He stank of cigarette smoke - a habit he had most likely picked up from their sensei. For some reason that smell comforted Zero although he never smoked himself. His senses were way to sensitive for that. But right now, with Kuran finally showing him what he really thought of their relationship, Zero was more than glad to burn a few senses. He was about to inhale deeply, but even the smell of their sensei's strong tabacco wasn't enough to cover the stench of cheap whiskey. Repressing a shudder, Zero wondered why he had come.  
>O yeah right, because his day sucked. And when people thought their day was bad, they met up with other like-minded people and drank until no one could remember whose day had been worse...<p>

It's something humans do.  
>But he wasn't human.<br>He shouldn't have come.  
>Dammit to hell.<p>

As though he had read his mind, the hunter next to Kaito turned to Zero. Upon recognition, his face morphed into a scowl. Then he downed his drink and left.  
>"Hey, where're you going?" Kaito yelled after him.<br>"Smells like vampire." He gave back angrily. "Drink's on you, Takamiya."  
>Kaito cursed.<p>

"I'll leave." Zero said in a low voice.  
>"No, no no no..." Kaito began and then dug his index finger right into Zero's chest to keep himself from loosing his balance. "You're. ... staying."<br>"Riiiiggght..." Zero snorted. "Looks more like I should definitely be going - and taking you home, dude."  
>"No no no no... you have to drink with me, Zero."<p>

He had no time to facepalm because there was already a shot glass under his nose filled with... _What the hell was this liquid supposed to be?_  
>Kaito shrugged his shoulders at Zero's accusing look and lifted a shot glass of his own.<br>"Fine..." Zero growled and rolled his eyes.  
>"Cheers."<p>

~{}~

Hanabusa woke up screaming in his bed. The damn jewelery wouldn't let him sleep. He was so incredibly tired and yet he couldn't sleep for more than half an hour before a dream tortured him until he woke up. It was always the same dream.

_Yuki-sama was wearing that beautiful black evening dress with her earrings, her dazzling smile bright in the soft light as she came down the stairs at Kuran Mansion. Then all of a sudden, blood tentacles would erupt from both earrings to strangle her. Hanabusa felt rooted to the spot as he watched the scene in horror. Kaname-sama seemed to appear out of nowhere to help his beautiful wife, but even though he kept burning the tentacles, more and more new ones kept sprouting, enveloping and strangling her more and more. When he tried to take the earrings off, they both screamed. _

_Choking and gasping, she struggled - but to no avail. With her last breath she called for help. Hanabusa saw her looking straight at him - but she didn't call his name and she didn't call Kaname-sama's name. Of all the people present, she never called for their help. With her last breath she chocked out a painful "Please... help me, Zero." Then she collapsed, blood trickling down from her throat._

And Hanabusa would wake, screaming her name.

He glared at the clock. Twenty minutes - he'd been asleep for a mere twenty minutes. Again. Frustrated and still shaking from the dream, he rubbed his eyes.  
>After he roused himself from his confusion, the noble willed his brain to think. It would be an odd coincidence indeed if first, Kiryu's blood showed up in Yuki-sama's earrings, then he ran into that same hunter at Kaname-sama's mansion by accident and now he was actually dreaming about him. Kiryu was an important puzzle piece to this messed up jewelry and he was missing that about him entirely.<p>

The blond noble scratched his head and tried to come up with the connection, but he was so tired he just wasn't seeing it. He knew exactly that if he were awake he'd be able to solve this mystery in a blink, but this way he was entirely incapable. Sighing, he reached for his blood tablets. But instead of a glass of water, his searching fingers pushed the button on the esspresso machine. Then he rummaged through his papers for some aspirin.

He dissolved five blood tablets, three aspirin and a shot of whiskey into a double espresso. Closing his eyes, he grimaced before he gulped it down. He shuddered involuntarily as the almost-liquid concoction crawled down his throat. He felt his eyes bulge at the taste. Damn... That was one disgusting hell of a breakfast...

And now for work...  
>Unfortunately, his stomach didn't agree with his mind in the least. Anyone watching would have seen nothing but a blond blur heading straight for the bathroom.<p>

~{}~

Zero rubbed his head.  
>What the hell had he been thinking?!<p>

He dragged himself into an upright position and glanced at his watch. Then he cursed a colorful string of curses. He had about two and a half minutes to shower and then get his ass over to Association. A pile of snoring hunter that had a distant similarity to Kaito lay in the armchair, sprawled into uncomfortable angles. Zero punched the other hunter before slouching into his shower.  
>"Get up idiot. We gotta work."<p>

Damn it to hell. He had a headache alright. And his chest hurt from being parted from the pureblood. He felt especially annoyed at a distinct sensation of vulnerability that accompanied that feeling. He didn't want to feel that. The ache in his chest made him want to see the pureblood. He most certainly didn't want to feel that either. This stupid bond would be the death of him one day. It was tearing at his sanity - slightly tugging every time he stayed away from the pureblood. And the longer they were apart, the more annoying it got. Him sleeping at his own apartment with an entire day ahead of him wasn't going to be any fun at all. Uncoordinated fingers mussed through his tousseled hair as though they could shake away the annoying sensations as his head throbbed angrily and chest ached. He was also going to be late for work.

Just great... the hunter growled. Might as well be a monday, Zero muttered to himself as he turned on the icy water. On top of it all, he couldn't even recall how he had gotten back to his apartment. Oh wait... The cold water seemed to have the desired effect - he now vaguely remembered dragging an unconscious Kaito through the streets.

That idiot.

Damn the competitive hunter for his stupid drinking games. Anyone could have told him he'd lose against a fucking vampire feeding on pure blood. But of course, he didn't know about the feeding part. Still - anyone knew that a human couldn't out-drink a vampire. And hunters were human, for crying out loud. A bit stronger, faster and more intelligent than the average human, all right - but not a damn super hero.

Zero dried himself briskly and rummaged for some clothes in his drawer. More intelligent...? Yeah, scratch that. Sure as hell didn't apply to either one of them. His head still felt a bit dizzy and his reflexes weren't quite what they were supposed to be, but he assumed that all in all he wasn't doing so bad. Kaito, on the other hand, was probably lucky to be alive with all that alcohol poisoning. Curse the stupid hunter for getting him drunk on a bet. In the end - of course - Zero won. Alright... 23 rounds of shots was no victory - even if you were a vampire. He glanced at the fellow hunter and grimaced. Kaito was snoring again.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Zero grabbed his gun and left.

~{}~

The Association President leaned back and gave the senior hunter a meaningful gaze.  
>"Yagari, you know what I speak of."<br>The one-eyed hunter gave no indication that he knew about anything the other was talking about. Trying to remain unfazed by the lack of response, the president used a more passionate tone as he continued.  
>"We are lacking severely. You know this. There are too few young hunters we can entrust our future to anymore. We. Must. Take. Action."<br>At his last words, the plump man had risen and punctuated each word with a slam on his desk.  
>Again, Yagari remained unresponsive - he really didn't see the point of emphasizing something so insignificant with a pounding of a fist on the table. Like any of this was the desk's fault and the president of the Hunter's Association wasn't repeating the same meaningless litany about their dwindling numbers that he'd been exhausting for the past two years.<p>

Yagari was well aware of the fact that it was his turn to emphasize this state of decay by adding more meaningless phrases and agreeing whole-heartedly. He was expected to support this position along with all the other hunters. The problem was simply that he didn't agree. Now, he wasn't exactly the man known for tactful diplomatic silence. He had other reasons for holding his tongue. Politeness surely wasn't one of them. Like Yagari cared what the hell the president thought of him.

No, it wouldn't be clever to let the man know precisely in what high esteem he held certain hunters. It would help neither Zero, nor Nakamura, Yamada or Ito. It would only make them a political target in a stupid powerplay. Of course, he'd love to spit his opinion to this arrogant, self-serving idiot, but he took his responsibility as a teacher very seriously. Though he usually seemed like he didn't give a damn, he spent a lot of time protecting those under his care. He just usually made sure they didn't notice. He expected the best of his students, they deserved no less from him. And right now, pride had the back-seat. So he said nothing. But this time the president's displeasure at his passivity was evident.

Let the fool do the talking. Too few young hunters? Just two days ago, four excellent young hunters had not only survived, but also killed Level C and B assassins. Certainly, Zero Kiryu was exceptional - still, the others had worked as a team. They had spoken up to him in Kiryu's defense - just being able to tell their tale spoke volumes about their skill, character and loyalty. Yagari wouldn't say too much of this out loud - but this was a worthy and desperately needed new generation of hunters. Take action... pah... Those kids most certainly had, unlike some other high ranking senior hunter behind a huge ornate desk filled with paper monsters...

"Have you nothing to say about the dismal state of the Association? The lack of potential? The need to take action?"  
><em>And who is currently the president of this dismal state, huh? What kind of an idiot do you take me for, president?<em> It was evident that he was only waiting for Yagari to 'agree' so he could admonish him for criticizing his style of leadership. He had nothing to say about that. He could hardly speak about something that didn't exist now, could he? Instead, he chose to let the other speak for himself a bit more. He seemed so adamant at doing so.

"Action of what kind?" Yagari asked in a neutral voice.

"I am planning a program." the president began, trying to sound like he hadn't spent hours rehearsing this conversation and failing miserably. "A new kind of training if you will. There is a modern, high-tech facility on the other side of town. The laboratories have shown that there is much unused potential..."

Laboratories?

Yagari didn't like the sound of that one bit. Whenever people behind desks came up with ideas for improvement, idiocy wasn't far behind. Especially when those people had theorie invented in laboratories when the actual work to be done was field work.

Hiding his own distaste at the sound of that proposal, Yagari scrutinized the other hunter.  
>The president was fingering a small object and Yagari couldn't help but notice. Unobtrusively, he watched the nervous fingers caress it. Yagari wasn't unused to people being nervous around him - however, he wasn't one to need that for self-affirmation. Therefore, he considered that there may be another explanation for the man's nervousness. That didn't really bode well either...<p>

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye a few times, but Yagari you have to trust me on this one. We need better hunters for what's coming. And I will deliver them." the president promised.  
>"What's coming?" Yagari refused to acknowledge such stupid claims. The preseident made a dramatic pause. Then he fixed Yagari's gaze.<p>

"War."

_Really... What was your first clue, dimwit?_  
>"Ah." Yagari answered shortly. The president looked puzzled.<p>

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.  
>"I may be one-eyed, but that doesn't make me blind, president." He said simply.<p>

The president set down the object and fixed his gaze. He seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion in his mind. For a moment, Yagari wondered how this could be the same man that he had befriended so many years ago. In earlier days, this hunter had been a close friend, but then he had been taken under the wing by the former president. What exactly had poisoned his friend's mind, Yagari hadn't really found out, but from then on, this man thought himself superior to all other hunters. So now this was what he had turned into. A scheming little wannabe-devil.

"You aren't as powerful as you think you are, Toga." he almost sneered. Yagari retained an expression of indifference as he sighed internally. This man thought of nothing but power struggles whether there were any or not.  
>"Powerful? I am a senior hunter of this assocoation, all my 'power' goes into training hunters and fighting vampires. The power you speak of holds nothing of interest to me, president. You of all people should know this. And yet, you accuse me of powerplay? In case you have forgotten, it is our job to protect innocent humans from being killed by vampires. You are not a general and we are not soldiers until there is an actual war."<p>

"And that's where you're wrong, Yagari..."  
>"So that's what this is..." Yagari said, casually pointing to the desk. "... a means to tip the treaties toward a war? No? Tell me, president, what is a vial of pureblood venom doing in your possession?"<br>Yagari's single piercing blue eye registered the growing perspiration, the fraction of a second in which those eyes widened in disbelief and shock and the flash of anger that crossed them.

"You're treading on thin ice with your accusations, Toga." he hissed back. "I am well aware of the threat you're grooming. You think I don't know what's going on right under my nose? And I am telling you, Kiryu is a filthy vampire. He will turn on us and he will turn on you. You're the only reason I have been lenient on the vampire kid so far. But your ignorance concerning that boy will be the downfall of us all. Make no mistake, I will be watchful... Toga. He is a threat and I _will_ keep an eye on him. The question is just, how much of an eye do I have to keep on you?"

Yagari's lips thinned and his eye narrowed. He didn't exactly take well to being threatened. Especially not, when it concerned Zero. He may be all kinds of harsh when teaching the kid. He never made it easy on him, never allowed him any privileges for who he was. He was his teacher after all. But Zero was like a son to him, though he'd never admit it to the kid. No, Yagari didn't take well at all to having Zero threatened.

"Is this all you called me for?" he asked, his voice cold as ice.  
>"To throw empty threats at me and my students? Next time, save your breath. I have work to do - perhaps you remember what that was like... old-fashioned, low-tech and high-skill. There is a kid waiting for me right now to train him. And until your new army of super hunters shows up, that is precisely what I intend to do. While you divert our recourses only to complain about their inadequacy, I will make the best of hunters out of the ones we do have. And I will do things the old-fashioned way: physical training, fresh air and real weapons. Now if you'll excuse me," Yagari slid on his hat. "I'm sure your laboratories are waiting. I have hunters to train and I don't have time for hot air."<p>

"This talk is not over." the president spat behind clenched teeth. "We are not done yet." he seethed.  
>Yagari pulled out a cigarette and lit it, regarding the other man thoughtfully.<br>_Actually, we are. We are more than done, president._  
>He snorted softly, then turned and went to the door, walking out on the angry president behind his desk.<p>

"Toga Yagari!" the other hunter snarled at his back.  
>The one-eyed hunter stopped with his hand on the handle and turned, his single eye an icy shade of blue as it fixed the president. His gravelly voice highly un-amused.<br>"We agree on one thing only - war is coming. Chose your battles wisely, _president_... perhaps some of us would do well to remember to whom they owe their lives."

~{}~

The pureblood sat in his office, the light of his computer screen illuminating his perfect face. He was currently working through pages of figures, his eyes glued to the screen, but it was really only a small part of his mind that was truly occupied with the numbers he was seeing. The pureblood had been uncomfortably aware of the physical absence of his mate for the entire day. Yes, he should have handled their confrontation differently, but that couldn't be changed. And though it was to be expected that the stubborn hunter would react by shunning him, it wasn't exactly the most helpful way to go about it. Though the confrontation between himself and Zero lay on his mind heavily, it wasn't the only thing his mind was mulling over.

Takuma's presence was missing. The impact of what that meant weighed heavy on the pureblood's heart. He was a pureblood, he shouldn't care too much for his subordinates, but he did. Takuma was especially close to his heart. The noble had been his only friend during his time with Asato Ichijo.  
>Kaname breathed deeply in silence. He wasn't alone in the office. He was certain that his face was schooled to an absolutely professional expression - it was imperative that no one noticed his emotional flounderings. Kain was taking Takuma's place for the time. Certainly, he was trustworthy to a certain degree, he was highly competent and perfectly qualified to do the job. But he wasn't Takuma.<p>

Ever since Yuki's death, Kaname had found himself wavering, questioning and reconsidering his actions and motives. It wasn't necessarily uncharacteristic of him to have doubts. Throughout all those years when he had been alone, planning for a better future for Yuki and himself he had naturally always had doubts and fears. Her being scared of him while she was still human had cost him days of sleep. He had feared her rejection to the bottom of his heart and everytime she was afraid and pulled away, everytime she called him 'Kaname-senpai' instead of 'brother' had burned a hole into his heart. She had been everything to him. It was the only reason that Kiryu was alive now. His heart had nearly crumbled every time he had seen his beloved sister with the silver-haired prefect. He needed her - his sanity relied on her presence... But now he had no one. He was alone, trying desperately to find purpose in something he thought she might approve of. No one needed to know about those fears - it was unworthy of his status.

But just because he didn't allow himself to show his doubt, didn't mean he hadn't always known fear and doubt. It was perhaps the greatest flaw of any pureblood - they were each and every one of them highly sensitive in all regards. Sensational, physical but also... psychological. It was the reason why they hibernated so often, why they went insane so easily over something that seemed so common, like a lover's departure or perhaps even a lover's death.

Purebloods like Rido placed hatred and greed at the center of their lives. They appeared to be powerful and assertive, but it was just another way to hide an empty, aching heart. They would always feel wronged by the world and give in to the need to dominate everything in it, because something had been denied to them. It was impossible for most of them to trust someone of similar power enough to share a life, but it was just as impossible to love someone with less power, because for one thing their lives would be snuffed out long before a pureblood even aged and for another, a lower-class being would usually automatically submit, instantly waking the need within the pureblood to dominate. For a being that was designed to live so long it was indeed a curious flaw to be so deeply drawn to power on the one hand and so sensitive to life's strokes of fate on the other...

No, he had always known fear and doubt, he had just never let them guide his actions. And he certainly had never shown even a hint of them to others. He didn't intend to do so now. Still, the bond between him and the hunter was difficult. It was still challenging, hurting and undefined.  
>So, naturally, he was highly surprised when Zero entered his thoughts and opened himself to their mutual connection. Luckily, Kain was in a meeting with a few heads of department, so Kaname was alone with no one there to witness the effect it had on him.<p>

The ache in his chest lessened instantly, but the sudden intimacy was shockingly intense. A gasp tore from his lips into the quiet of his office. He was feeling everything Zero was feeling, was part of his thoughts, was seeing what he saw. It was blatently obvious to him yet again that the hunter was nothing like Yuki. His feelings were crystal clear, overwhelmingly intense and uncencored. Perhaps it was because their connection was stronger, but Zero's personality and character certainly had its part as well.

It was like a drug to Kaname, injected directly into his mind. His entire body clutched at that connection, clinging to everything his mate had to say, think and feel. It took the pureblood two full seconds to get used to it enough to be able to actually listen to what the hunter was trying to say.

The news was not pleasant. Zero's words were clipped and annoyed, his emotions somewhere between angry, sullen and determined. And for some reason his head was throbbing painfully.  
>"I'm on my way to a medical examination right now, Kuran. They spring that on me about four times a year. Usually, when they think I've been weakened already. You're not going to like it, but you'll feel it and that's just about the only reason I'm letting you know this. In about fifteen minutes I will be strapped to a chair and injected with hunter poison. I suppose this will take a few hours. It will be... painful." He made a pause. "If you really feel everything I feel... My advice to you is: Go home, stay in bed and don't move."<p>

Kaname had seconds to make up his mind before he felt Zero shut himself out of their connection. But this time he wouldn't allow it. Even as he cancelled all his meetings for the day, he spoke to the hunter.  
>"I understand. But I want to know what's happening." he said. A wave of anger and denial came back through the bond from the hunter, but he appeared to be considering it, grudgingly.<br>"Fine." Zero growled at last.

Kaname was extremely glad he had followed the hunter's advice, because sure enough, ten minutes before he reached home he went rigid with pain on the back seat of his limousine. The hunter had just been injected with poison. Kaname and Zero clenched their teeth in unison. The pureblood clawed into the leather of his seat as the hunter strained against his constraints. He barely made it out of the car and into his room. He locked the door and collapsed onto his bed.  
>What followed the next hours had nothing to do with medical examination in the pureblood's mind. It was pure torture.<p>

Kaname felt the pain no less than the hunter did. He heard every nasty thing the doctor had to say about vampires, he felt every reaction of Zero's body and heard every thought he had in answer. The pain was just too intense to bear in mental silence. Zero was using his entire will power not to scream out loud. Kaname admired his mate's stubborness as his own gasps of pain filled the room. But more than that he relished in their mental closeness. It didn't matter that the pain was excruciating, it didn't matter that Zero was furious at the situation and would have never shared parts of himself so freely of his own choice. It made no difference to Kaname whatsoever. He lay on his bed, stifling screams, but the tears that poured from his eyes were tears of relief and happiness. His entire soul savored these moments because finally, finally, he was connected to his mate.

It went on for hours. Different hunter charms drained the hunter's strength and the pain the medics inflicted was excruciating. They brought the hunter to the brink of his life and endurance with their tests. And everytime Kaname feared they would kill him with their next injection, the hunter pulled out reserves of strength Kaname could only marvel at. He had suspected Zero to be strong, but this endurance was beyond what a Level D or a hunter should be having. But Kaname was glad for it. It meant that his mate was stronger than he had anticipated. That was good. Zero didn't open his mouth once as he endured the bruising, the cuts, the charms and the burns. Not once did he let out a moan or a hiss. He was much too proud to give those bastards the satisfaction of auditory proof that he was in pain.  
>All in all, Kaname was appalled."You let them do this to you every time?"<br>"It's either that or unemployment, Kuran." he answered terseley.

"We're done, vampire." the medic said, disgust evident in his voice. He didn't say anything about the results of their testing and gave no comment on reasons, nor anything else. Just a simple dismissal. Not even an apology. Kaname was more than horrified.  
>"How can you work for these people?"<br>"They're all I have, Kuran." with that, he cut their connection again, leaving the pureblood to reel with the sudden loss of connection.

~{}~

"Kaname..."

It was nothing but an anguished whisper in the dark - a nearly inaudible plea for mercy in the dead silence. The noble simply couldn't endure any longer. For his longtime pureblood friend he had suffered in silence, had contacted him mentally only to report on the fact that he had been abducted and held captive by Rido Kuran in an unknown location. He hadn't spoken to his captor, had taken all the brutal punishment and the unaldultured pleasure he was being dealt.  
>Takuma Ichijo was never one to complain when it became a little difficult, but this was destroying him.<p>

He was a vampire, a high-ranking one at that and though he didn't look it, he could indeed be fierce and violent. He may be young, but he had committed murder on his grandfather, he had witnessed death, he had certainly feasted on blood many times and was by no means a virgin. But up until now he hadn't truly understood what it meant to lose your innocence. He hadn't even known he was innocent until Rido had done things to him that he could only describe as terrifying.

The pureblood hadn't once tried to question him. Takuma would never willingly confess - even when tortured - just because he was in pain. But Rido Kuran had most likely anticipated the depth of his loyalty because he hadn't asked a thing. Perhaps he didn't even want to know anything. Perhaps he was only doing this to Takuma to get Kaname's attention and there was no other reason for his captivity.  
>Nevertheless, even Takuma understood on a purely mental level that the cruel pureblood had slowly broken him in the only way the noble could have been broken. In no more than a day, this was what was left of him. And it was apalling.<p>

He was a wreck, a begging, helpless wreck.  
>"Kaname..." he whispered brokenly. He wasn't sure he really wanted anyone to hear his shameful weakness, to bear witness to his hopeless and nearly inaudible plea for mercy in the dead silence. A small part of him hoped that nobody would. However, it was not unheard.<p>

~{}~

Rido smiled from where he sat. He was in the room with the noble, though the boy naturally wouldn't notice his presence. He was keeping his aura dimmed and the blond noble was shackled with hunter cuffs, his senses dulled to near non-existence by the metal.  
>Rido had amused himself for hours by wearing Ichijo's grandson down thoroughly. What a pleasant change. He had tested various sex toys on him until he found the combination that made him scream most beautifully. This was definitely rewarding - the boy was so much more fun to play with than Ojima...<p>

The noble struggled not to moan on the table and Rido smirked.  
>Everything he had done had worked toward balancing the most intense pleasure combined with the most excruciating pain. Though only purebloods could truly enjoy that kind of pleasure, other vampires were not exempt from experiencing incredible orgasms from expertly applied amounts of pain.<p>

The boy was the descendant of a long line of highly ranked noble families - he was indeed very powerful. Perhaps his abilities might even be dangerous to a pureblood one day. He would be drawn to such pleasure just because of his lineage.  
>But this was where Kaname's own policy would work against him. The blond noble was a child. Twenty something years of age was a joke compared to the decades of creative experimentation that Rido had up his sleeve. Kaname had raised his trusted noble lapdogs together with humans - far away from the real vampire life filled with cruelty and bloody desires. He had also refused them sustenance and forced them to live on blood substitutes, only adding to their weakness.<br>And Rido would exploit that weakness shamelessly.

The boy was the perfect victim. His greatest trait was his ever optimistic attitude and his attempts at always being friendly. He was so good at pretending to be human, he was hardly much of a vampire anymore...  
>Asato Ichijo's grandson had forgotten what it meant to be a vampire. But Rido would bring that back alright. Especially for a noble with such a jovial sunshine in spirit the depth of his own vampire nature would be nothing short of mind shattering.<p>

The pureblood quirked a smile. The noble seemed to be enjoying the current selection of toys very much, Rido mused as he watched the convulsing body on the concrete table in front of him. But Rido wouldn't let him come. He was waiting for a specific reaction, before he allowed any lapse in the current torment.  
>Instead he just watched, not making a sound so as not to alert the noble of his presence.<p>

The boy was lying on his back, his arms spread wide and the wrists bolted to the table with hunter metal. They left just enough room for the noble's wrists to writhe, but ensured with poisoned teeth that every movement brought more pain as the vicious hunter spikes never slid out of his body. His legs were spread wide with the knees angled sharply and his feet bolted to the table just belowhis hips in similar fashion. The hunter bolts were drenched in sluggishly dripping crimson. The way it smelled, Rido knew that the noble had drunk Kaname's blood. It suited him well. It would suit Rido even better when the time came.

He had made sure that the noble had no chance to relax, because the table ended where his neck started. Therefore, the boy could either hold his head in the air or let it hang limply, exposing his entire throat in a most vulnerable way.  
>Rido slid his finger over a metal device, pushing a button. Immediately, the boy began to writhe even harder against his constraints, hiccuping from the failed attempts at breathing evenly.<p>

Rido grinned. A large object protruded from the noble's bleeding rear and vibrated incessantly against the stone surface. It was a good thing that the pureblood had secured it tightly to the nobles hips to ensure it didn't slip out. Instead it made all the metal chains vibrate as well, inducing them with electricity, sending a low current with high voltage through the noble's body right at the organ that would be most sensitive to it.  
>Delightedly, Rido watched the twitching arousal weep beneath the metal links and savored the colorful moans.<p>

~{}~

When Zero came home that night, Kaname waited for him.  
>He had been dreadfully worried about the hunter's health after all that medical abuse. He had felt the pain on his own body as the hunter endured one charm after the other, struggling to remain conscious. The treatment he had been given had seriously upset the pureblood. His mind could not relax until he could see the hunter with his own eyes. He had no words for his relief at seeing him come in through the door into Kuran Mansion.<br>"Good evening, Kiryu." he said from where he stood at the stairs.  
>The hunter nodded toward him in acknowledgment.<p>

"Kuran."

Kaname gripped the rail of his stairs to keep himself from running toward the hunter. He was on the verge of losing it. For some reason he wanted to hold the hunter, feel his body - the physical proof that he was fine. Tonight he couldn't just turn away like he always could. They had been too close in their minds just a mere hours ago - he couldn't just let the hunter go. He just... couldn't. His gaze was glued to the pale skin, his eyes refused to leave those lips. The hunter just didn't know his own allure and how it was driving the pureblood mad.  
>Zero looked at him, his neutral expression morphing into a scowl. But to the pureblood this all happened in slow motion while he himself appeared unable to control himself. Involuntarily, he took a step forward. Then another.<br>He dimly realized that Zero's lips must be forming words but he couldn't hear them.

~{}~

Zero had to grudgingly admit that being connected mentally had somehow felt calming. He had never found it easier to endure the examinations than this day. All his instincts rebelled against such a notion. Being at ease with a pureblood in your mind... what kind of a hunter was he, for crying out loud? How much of a slave was he already? He tried to recall the anger he had felt yesterday when Kuran had yelled at him, threatened him - but he couldn't. The pureblood's apology echoed loudly in his mind.

_But I AM sorry._

Over and over again.

He kept berating himself, but seeing Kuran now, knowing that he had shared parts of himself out of his own free will, though grudgingly - somehow it connected them more permanently. Zero felt soothed and relieved at the pureblood's presence, though he didn't rationally know why. He wanted to shake those feelings off and get to his room, he was worn out enough to sleep for years, but he realized quite suddenly that he was thirsty beyond measure. And when he looked at Kuran, he realized that he wasn't the only one having difficulties.

"Kuran what's wrong with you?"  
>Scowling, Zero watched the pureblood come closer and closer with a look of utter entrancement on his face, staring at the hunter like he was a Martian or something. His chocolate colored eyes were staring at him unblinkingly.<br>Kuran usually gave him all kinds of indefinable weird glances, but this was the creepiest yet.

"Kuran?" he asked a bit louder.  
>"Zero..."<p>

Was that whisper seriously Kuran's voice? It was only a secondary thought to the hunter that Kuran was using his first name again.

Zero scowled. What was up with the pureblood? Really, he was dead tired and wanted nothing but to sleep now. He'd take a few blood tablets and go to bed. Still, Kuran kept coming closer. The pureblood seemed to be shaking slightly. Did he need blood? Zero had no strength to spare at the moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled when he still got no answer.  
>He couldn't be injured - Zero would have felt it, too. So what was his freaking problem?<br>Still stumbling toward him, Kuran had now reached out a trembling hand.  
>"Kuran...?"<p>

The pureblood's hand brushed by his cheek and clutched his hair as Kuran tightly wrapped his arms around the hunter and dropped his forehead onto Zero's shoulder.  
>"I... I am... I apologize. I am not myself..." he stuttered. The hunter raised an eyebrow.<br>"I can tell..." Zero answered dryly. Still scowling, he put his arms around the slender figure.

~{}~

Kaname had no words for his embarrassment. At least he had managed not to kiss Zero. But that beautiful scent, that wonderful warmth in those arms... That was all worth it. Even if Zero didn't know about Kaname's craving, even if he put his arms around the pureblood for the sake of politness... Kaname couldn't have cared less for that moment. He needed this physical contact like a thirsty man needed water.

He began to notice just a few minutes later that the hunter was battling himself. Kaname cursed his stupidity - of course Zero would be thirsty.

"Kuran..." his voice rasped.

"Drink, Zero." the pureblood said, pulling his shirt aside around his neck. His mate needed sustenance. Kaname couldn't deny him that - he feared that the confusion he felt could be tasted in his blood, he knew that the hunter could read him if he wanted to. Still, he hoped that Zero might want to be oblivious to the meaning. The pureblood wasn't ready to face this much closeness now. He wasn't ready yet. That, of course, was the only reason he still allowed Zero to run from him like he always did. They couldn't keep this up forever, the pureblood knew - but Kaname himself wasn't prepared for this. Not yet.

~{}~

_Three days later:_

For three days, Takuma had endured the pleasure and the pain, had spent hours bucking helplessly into nothingness and gained no fulfillment. He would be stimulated until he blacked out, but Rido would never let him come. The chains were too tight around the base of his arousal. Takuma would wake up minutes or hours later without a sense of time or orientation. But he would be hard already. Or still. He never knew.  
>He had never been betrayed by his body in such a way. He didn't want to feel pleasure at the torment Rido was putting him through. He didn't want to like any of it, but his body seemed not only to enjoy it, but above all to crave and need it.<p>

He didn't know what was worse, the continuously changing vibration up his rear or the pain that made him hold out longer before he passed out. His mind clutched at the pain hoping it could be enough to douse the lust, while his body gave itself up entirely to the pleasure. It all blurred as the sensations began to blend and Takuma wasn't sure anymore if the pleasure hurt or the pain was pleasurable. He couldn't keep it apart anymore. He needed relief so badly. His body was giving out, but all of that could be repaired. That was not what was truly breaking him from the inside. Every time the terrible pureblood came to visit he would be startled and be beaten. Still, that could all be mended - what truly made him despair was that every ounce of pain only added to his arousal.

Perhaps he might be able to get over the pleasurable beatings one day if the cruel pureblood would just leave him afterwards. But after that, oh god, Takuma thought he would die with shame. After that, Rido would lick the blood off his arousal and Takuma would writhe under those lips, his body begging to be sucked, though his mouth would not say a word. It would only scream or moan.  
>But the reason that he was now at the end of the line were those words, those terrifying words that Rido had said. And the fact, that Takuma knew them to be true.<br>"I can see it plainly, my little slut. Your body wants me. Your hole calls for my cock. Your inferior blood is begging me to taste it and give you pleasure in return. And do you know who's name you screamed last night in your wet dream?"

The noble gave up. Now he had truly fallen. There was no way he could ever be the same again, no way he could ever set a foot into Kaname's house again, or - heaven forbid - face Senri after how his body betrayed the love he had for the noble. He just couldn't think of Senri now. It tore his heart apart. The quiet and reserved noble had barely opened up to him... oh god, how could he have fallen so low and betrayed him like this?

Was he really that much of a wanton whore?

A small part of him knew this was not his own fault, a part of Takuma knew that he was being used as a pawn, but his guilt was overwhelming. His body seemed to lust for everything Rido gave him. The minute the terrifying pureblood came close, Takuma's body reacted. But it wasn't just fear as it should be. The longer he lay here, the less he could struggle against it. Rido was giving him something that his body craved. It was a horrifying notion, but here - isolated and in darkness, pleasured senseless until he fainted and tormented by an equal amount of pain, Takuma wasn't sure anymore... Yes, Rido was cruel and evil. But he himself... he wanted this, didn't he?

He felt like he would suffocate under the shame he felt. How could Kaname put his trust in him? No... it wasn't Kaname anymore. He had failed the pureblood who believed he was his friend. It wasn't his mouth that had failed, but his entire body had betrayed their friendship. How could he be a friend to his pureblood when his body bucked and begged for release under the hands of Rido, his enemy? There was no way he could ever walk untainted again, even if he was ever set free. He was a traitor. He would have to beg for forgiveness - someday perhaps. Someone as filthy as himself had no right to address Kaname so informally... To someone like him it was Kaname-sama.

He was convinced that he was rotten.  
>He belonged in a dark cell, far away from all the others. He needed to be contained. He needed to be chained to the darkness.<br>His body craved to be tormented, because his mind knew already...  
>He belonged here.<p>

Rido had made it perfectly clear in one sentence.  
><em>You will only find release when you accept that you want to be mine.<em>

It was true. He should be Rido's. He was rotten to the core. He deserved this. His body craved this.  
>He belonged to Rido...<br>A sob escaped his lips as he finally accepted his failure and he did what he would never have believed he would be capable of.  
>He gave in.<p>

"Please..."_Forgive me, Kaname-sama..._

~{}~

Rido smiled cruelly in the dark. It was high time the noble broke. He had assumed it would be earlier, but this was much more rewarding. He loved how the noble's body moved sinouosly, a delicious display waiting to be taken. Besides the boy was definitely tasty. Kaname's blood suited him well. It would be a wonderful aperitif for Rido before he could taste the real thing.

"So you're finally ready for me, my little slut?" he asked the noble, giving him a mock caress around the cheek.  
>"Please, Rido-sama." the noble's green eyes were filled with such delightful despair, Rido had forgotten what a turn-on that could be.<br>"Please what?" he let his voice ghost over the shaking and begging body, watching every cell react to him. Really, Ojima was nothing compared to this enjoyment.

"Let me come..." the Ichijo kid begged.  
>"When did I tell you you could come?"<br>Rido took pleasure in the slow responses he was getting from the helpless noble.  
>"When I want to be yours..." he answered acurately.<p>

"Then tell me what it is you want, my little slut..." Rido taunted, his finger traveling down the shaking body.  
>There was a short silence. But the noble had no more fight in him left. Rido saw this easily. The blond head fell back, below the rim of the cold table surface as he groaned deeply. With his voice distorted into a terrible, lust-filled whisper, he begged.<br>"Please, Rido-sama. Fuck me. I'll be yours..."

~{}~

"No..." he breathed.  
>Senri struggled against his constraints but there was nothing he could do. He had followed Takuma's letter and been captured by his father, bound to a chair in a room designed to monitor the cell his lover was being kept in. His eyes were glued to the screen that revealed an internal battle Takuma had lost. The half-breed watched in horror and disgust as his father tore apart the chains around the noble's hips, leaving ugly welts across Takuma's thighs and hip bones. He wrenched out the toy from the noble's rear, almost tearing off his arousal in the same movement because it was tied down by the same chains. The noble cried out hoarsely from the pain.<br>Then Rido planted himself between the bloody legs. Without delay, he slammed himself deep into Takuma's entrance and the noble screamed a blood curdling screech. Not waiting for it even to subside, Rido rammed into him brutally, giving him no time to adjust or to breathe.

Silent tears poured down Senri's face. He could hear the sound and see the images. He didn't want to see but he couldn't bring himself to look away.  
>He watched it all. Everything burned itself into his mind. How his father pounded into his lover like an animal. How Takuma's screams faded to whimpers before they morphed into lusty groans. How his father came inside his lover. And Takuma came with him. How with a leering grin into the cameras, Rido cleaned himself and left the bleeding body in a heap of exhausted misery, blood and cum trickling from between his legs onto the table and down onto the floor.<p>

The door opened and Shiki's watched his father walk toward him with arrogant strides and an evil smirk on his face. He smelled like Takuma's blood and it was all Senri could do to keep the murderous glare from his eyes.  
>"Your friend is quite tight between his baby cheeks. Perhaps you want a go...?"<br>Senri's eyes strayed to the image of the camera. Takuma's body was very still on the table now.  
>"Don't worry, he's just asleep for now. I'm afraid he's not up to my style of love-making. But I can always arrange to have him wakened for you."<p>

Rido's lips came close to the dark-haired noble.  
>"You have a crush on him, don't you?"<br>Senrii flinched as Rido's tongue lapped across his throat. How was he able to tell?  
>"Here's our little deal... I drink my fill and you go in and enjoy your time with him. How does that sound?<br>Not that I'm actually giving you a choice..."

~{}~

Pale and stumbling from weakness, Senri fell to his knees as Rido pushed him through the door to where Takuma was still lying motionless on the table. The ominous slamming sound behind him told him that he was now alone in the room with his lover.  
>Slowly, Senri scrambled to his feet and dizzily made his way to Takuma.<br>The blond noble was out cold, his head hanging limply from the table with his green eyes closed. Senri struggled not to break down in misery at the sight. He couldn't bear the horrific state his lover was in.

With difficulty, Senri crawled onto the table and began to lick the body clean. He started with his neck and gave it a few experimental licks, but Takuma didn't even stir. Senri had wanted to be strong, but he couldn't help himself. Rido had just nearly drained him. Overpowered by his need for blood, he did the unforgivable and drank from Takuma. But he bit down as gently as he could and stopped himself after a few sips. He noticed that something was different about the taste of his blood. He couldn't quite place it - they hadn't properly bonded yet, Takuma had only provided Senri with blood twice and had never taken in return.  
>Feeling less dizzy, he let his tongue run across Takuma's chest and cleaned away all the blood from his arms as well. His tongue zinged badly as he curled it around the spiked hunter metal buried in the blond's wrists.<p>

He proceeded down Takuma's bruised and bloody body, lapping up blood and cum without pausing until he reached his most private area. He remembered their first night together, when the cheerful noble had given himself to Senri. Takuma hadn't feared him even for a second. Senri wondered if it would ever be possible again for Takuma to make love without being haunted by today's memories. Dipping his head between the bloody legs, Senri gently cleaned Takuma even there.

Takuma stirred.  
>Senri got up and moved to Takuma's face. Kneeling on the floor, he supported Takuma's head on his shoulder.<br>"Senri..." the noble croaked.  
>"Shhhh..." it's ok, Taku-chan." Senri said as soothingly as he could.<br>"No... nothing is ok." Takuma said in a dead voice.  
>"Drink..." Senri whispered.<br>"I... I can't..."  
>"Please, Taku." he urged.<p>

There was a silence in which Senri sensed that there was something else, something very wrong.

"I'm bound to Kaname-sama..." Takuma said in his dead voice.  
>Senri almost choked on a sob as he heard that. It was a stab into his heart, how could Takuma be bound to Kaname? They were lovers...<br>"Taku..." he said, trying to keep the hurt from his words but failing miserably.  
>"I am sorry, Senri. He was falling..." Takuma said, his voice still entirely void of emotion.<br>"But I... I... love you, Taku." Senri whispered brokenly.  
>"I'm sorry..." Takuma's cold words were empty to Senri.<p>

~{}~

Takuma's head spun, but as he woke he realized it was not Rido moving over him. Though his body was in torment and even the softest touch burned and screamed with pain, Takuma still felt the difference of intention. He remembered this softness of touch. It seemed a million years ago that he had felt this. But it belonged to the past. He didn't deserve this anymore.

It took a while for his senses to connect with his brain. But he realized it was Senri, holding his head.  
>"Senri..."<p>

Takuma knew he should feel wrong about tainting him but his closeness was so soothing. He didn't have the mind to question why he was here, but simply wanted to rest his head. He wanted to give in to the reassurances that he was whispering into his ear, but now - with all the things that Rido had done to him, all the terrible things he had let the pureblood do, the things he had submitted to doing and that he now _craved_...  
><em>No... nothing is ok. <em>He didn't even know if he said it out loud or if it was perhaps a truth that was now blatantly obvious and needn't be spoken out loud because it was there.

"Drink."  
>Takuma's heart froze at that. It was an offer he couldn't take. Though his body needed it badly and Senri was the one he loved, he just couldn't. In the state he was in, Takuma couldn't contest the confusion in his mind. He had promised Kaname-sama that he would pretend to be his bondmate. And the memories of their fake bonding were there. Still, Takuma knew deep inside that it wasn't really true. He loved Senri no less for it, so it couldn't possibly be true.<p>

It would break Senri's heart to know about that. But it was Kaname-sama's wish. Takuma's heart deliberated, but he made his decision quickly. It was simple in the end. He was too rotten for Senri now. He was too used and tainted to be worth his love so he couldn't take it. Though his promise to the pureblood weighed heavy on his mind it wasn't what made his choice. Had Rido not torn his psyche apart like that, perhaps he would have wavered. But now he didn't.

In the end, the same torment that was designed to break the noble toward Rido led Takuma to push his obedience toward Kaname-sama even further. If he was too tainted for love, at least he could serve as Kaname-sama's shield for a while longer, protecting him and Zero.  
>And so Takuma voiced the lie that broke his lover's heart.<br>"I... I can't... I'm bound to Kaname-sama... I am sorry, Senri. He was falling..."

~{}~

Senri felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He had no one but Takuma. His mother used him as a blood bank. His father used him to get back at Kaname. He was an unwanted nobody and though Kaname had forgiven him, still - he couldn't ever look into his eyes after what Rido had done through his body. And Rima ... no he didn't even want to think about Rima. Only Takuma had had the patience to coax life back into him over time. No... he had no one but Takuma.

And now Takuma was bound to Kaname. He had tasted the blood and knew now that it made sense. Takuma was truly blood bound to Kaname. And there was no more place for him here anymore. Perhaps if he'd told him earlier, when things were not so badly out of hand, Senri might have found a way to cope. He might have asked Kaname to allow him to stay by Takuma's side even he didn't feel the same toward him as before. But now, in the dungeon at Rido's mercy, things were different. Senri's heart was plunged into darkness. And he was certain it would never return.

It sparked an uncharacteristic rebellion within him. And he made a choice. He would not serve his father again. He would not touch Takuma ever again and that was final. With a deep breath, he blinked away the single tear that made its way down his cheek. Then, Senri got up, straightened himself and kissed Takuma farewell.  
>"I love you, Taku... Always. Never forget that." his voice was just a shaky whisper, more tears collecting at the rim of his eyes. He forced his hands into claws. Then he tore gashes into his arms and hands. He saw Takuma's horrified expression and it hurt in his chest to see that. But there was no turning back now, Senri said to himself, as his blood dripped to the floor sluggishly. He was significantly drained, he had to hurry.<br>"I cannot live without you, Taku. You're the only one who cared..." he said quietly.  
>Then with effort, he sent out his blood whips.<p>

~{}~

Horrified, Takuma watched with his limp head up-side down, as his lover's blood strung into long whips. They whirrled around him, inflicting so much damage to the body that Takuma couldn't see how he had enough strength to keep them going. The blond noble found no voice to scream with as he saw what his words had promted his lover to do. Each of those blood whips was a weapon with Takuma's name on it. And the noble could only stare at the damage they created. At last, they tore into Senri's chest, cutting into his skin and through his bones to his heart. With a last effort, Senri tore his own heart from his chest and it dropped to the bloody floor. Then he collapsed.  
>Moments later the body turned to ashes.<p>

At that moment, Takuma's heart died.

~{}~

Kaname heard the knock at his door.

He knew that it was Zero but he couldn't speak. He couldn't even form the words 'Come in."

He had kept to himself, had tried to stay out of the hunter's way ever since he had stumbled helplessly into his embrace. It gnawed at him - evertime he could feel his presence because of their bond. And with the physical closeness his chest would swell with happiness and would draw him toward Zero with all its might. For three days they had hardly seen a glimpse of each other albeit living door to door. But the pull of blood was too strong. Their bond was too strong to be ignored.

The hunter needed blood. And Kaname needed his. Though he had shut himself away from the hunter's eyes and Zero hadn't seemed to mind at all, his dreams had haunted him every single day. He had given up on trying to erase his need with cold showers. Instead, he rubbed himself imagining it was Zero. It was frustrating, but there was nothing else he could do about it. He needed the hunter. But there was no basis for trust between them as long as Zero kept shutting himself out of their bond.

And now Zero had come to him.

Like a child at Christmas, the pureblood's heart raced with excitement. The book he was holding almost fell from his grasp, but he managed to hold onto it without noticing. He wanted to say "Come in." but his voice refused to co-operate. Instead, his body reacted irrationally and he stood up. Then, using his mind, he swung the door open, revealing the silver-haired hunter.

Zero stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked uncomfortable.  
>"I need to drink… I can't keep the red from my eyes. My team will notice…" he growled.<br>Kaname heard the words – somewhere he knew they had reached his ear, but their meaning was slow to connect with his mind. He was staring openly at the hunter, gaping at his strong body hidden below a shirt and jeans. Zero was so beautiful. Kaname felt like an idiot for staring. But he couldn't look away. Over and over, the images of his dreams overlapped with the way Zero stood there in the dark, his silver hair softly glowing.

"Look, I know you have other things to do. But you made me promise to come. So, let's just get it over with…" the hunter growled.  
>Kaname wanted to open his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. No sound came out. He simply nodded.<br>"Alright." It was all he could finally manage to say in a whisper.  
>Zero scowled but then he shrugged.<p>

As the hunter came closer, Kaname's heart swelled. He was sure he looked like a deer caught in the headlights – he certainly felt like one. Each of the hunter's steps let the cloth of his jeans slide against his thighs, catching the pureblood's attention. Every movement of his torso revealed how well built he was as the fabric tightened across his chest and biceps. Kaname had refused himself this for so long. Seeing Zero now, after days of only dreaming about him, was exhilarating beyond control. The pureblood swallowed hard as the hunter stood in front of him.

"How do you want to do this?" Zero asked. Kaname's gaze was drawn toward his eyes as he addressed the impossibly aroused pureblood. He was right – his eyes were crimson. But Zero looked entirely controlled nonetheless.  
><em>I want you.<em> His body screamed, meaning in every sense of the word.

But he managed not to speak. He wanted his lips touching those lips, he wanted his hands buried in the silver strands and he wanted Zero underneath him, moaning and…  
>Kaname didn't dare to move. If he did, he would surely pin the hunter under him, doing unforgivable and delicious things.<p>

~{}~

Zero scowled. Kuran was being all weird. He hadn't seen the pureblood or spoken to him in three days. He hated the fact that he was weakened by the medical tests the Association had performed on him. Though he had taken blood three days ago, he was still thirsty. He had dragged this out as long as he could, but Kuran had ordered him to take care of himself. And he'd rather be the one deciding to show or not to show up than having the pureblood barge in on him.

But something was off about the pureblood. Kuran was acting strange. Maybe it was the thirst, but the hunter was suspecting that it may have other reasons. Though they were red, the pureblood's eyes were wide open, staring at him in incomprehension and something... he'd rather not think about. Zero was here to get it over with, so he waited for the pureblood to give directions, but as it became apparent that Kuran would not make a move whatsoever, he decided to take over their decision-making.

He took the book from the pureblood's nerveless hands and closed it, putting it aside. For some reason, Kuran's breath caught as he did so – the hunter wasn't stupid. Kuran was obviously aroused. The scent was everywhere. He could hear the racing heartbeat as his senses bent on the blood he needed so badly. Moreover, the way Kuran had stumbled into his arms three days ago had him wondering for hours until the answer finally came to his mind.

Though he hoped he was wrong, Zero had a faint suspicion that their bond was affecting the other vampire in some sexual way. It made sense, because their blood sharing obviously induced pleasure. Feeling very uncomfortable with that thought, Zero had dragged out this moment until it was no longer possible to do so. He needed blood – and so did the pureblood.  
>"You're thirsty, too." Zero stated quietly.<p>

The pureblood felt the same discomfort.

_Our bodies might demand more closeness than we're willing to give…_ That's what the pureblood had said. Ever since that hug, the pureblood had spent in what the hunter could only describe as hiding. Fine, so they were both uncomfortable with this… The best thing to do would to just get it over with.

~{}~

Kaname's senses were reeling. He forced himself to remain unmoving, though his body craved something entirely different. As the hunter laid his book aside, he couldn't help a startled hitch of his breath. Damn his sensitive body for chosing to abandon all efforts of control in the hunter's presence. His eyes were still resting on the hunter. He was so close to him, his scent all around Kaname, the skin of his cheek so close, the throbbing in his neck to tempting...

Zero seemed to debate with himself before Kaname felt Zero's fingers move across the left side of his throat moving aside the dark tresses of perfect silken hair.

Kaname wanted to lean into the touch, nuzzle into the gentle hand, but he froze to immobility so as not to embarrass himself again. It was entirely useless, he knew. The minute his blood touched the hunter's tongue he would know, Zero would be able to read him and he would know how much the pureblood longed for his touch. Zero took one step toward him and slid a strong arm behind his back. Kaname closed his eyes as Zero's soft skin brushed his own cheek before a set of fangs pierced his neck deeply. With a breathy moan, the pureblood's knees gave out and he thought he would faint with desire. But the hunter held him tight.

_Don't let go, Zero…_

~{}~

Zero struggled to control himself. He could feel Kuran in the taste of his blood. The pureblood was aroused, Zero was sure now. Kuran was getting off on this. Zero's own body reacted as well. But he forced himself to calm. He wasn't like that. He had wanted Yuki only. No one else. He didn't fall for guys. He slid his fangs from the pureblood's delicious blood and willed his breathing to slow. Kuran was almost limp in his arms and Zero was holding him tightly. The hunter understood how having your blood drawn could weaken you so, but somehow he had never taken Kuran for one to succumb to weakness so easily. Slowly, the pureblood reassembled himself.

Zero let go as soon as he felt that the pureblood could stand on his own again, albeit slightly unsteady. But he heard a quiet whisper.  
>"Don't..."<br>Zero wanted to look at his face, but he hesitated. Then Kuran changed his mind.  
>"I... I apologize..." he said.<p>

Zero said nothing, letting Kuran smooth his ruffled feathers. Drinking blood was personal. It was intimate. Zero wasn't sure he liked this much knowledge about the pureblood. He was beginning to know his mood without having to feel it though their bond. He had tasted vulnerability. Something he really didn't expect to find in the pureblood. Not now anymore, at any rate. But he had also tasted arousal and a burning _need_. Zero didn't quite know what to make of it.

Kuran stood. Zero made no move to help the pureblood. He let the pureblood slowly unbutton his shirt. The increasing of his breath was unmistakable. Kuran was about to unbutton a fourth button, when Zero stopped his hand.

"That's enough." he said.  
>Kuran looked at him with a startled look. How was it possible that someone so powerful could have such a look of innocence about him? Then Kuran nodded faintly.<br>Zero shuddered involuntarily as the pureblood embraced him, licking the sensitive skin of his throat. This was too personal, this was way too intimate. He wanted to kick himself for his body's reaction, but made no move as Kuran's fangs slid into his skin. The hunter knew that he was being treated gently on purpose. Kuran knew of Shizuka and his bite was entirely unlike hers.

Still, he had a feeling that this gentleness was more than just courtesy. He was proven right as slight tingles of pleasure went through him while Kuran drank. The pureblood's soft embrace almost caressed him and the heavy pleasure-laden scent hazed the hunter's mind, letting him feel unnecessarily weak. But Zero remembered the hate-filled words, Kuran had yelled at him and he refused to lose his footing.  
>But by the time Kuran had finished, his face showed a faint blush and he knew his heartbeat had sped up under the pureblood's ministrations.<p>

It was only the bond - nothing more.

~{}~

When Rido came into the room where the noble lay on the table, everything was already over. He hadn't stopped his useless bastard son, although he could have done so easily if had he wanted to. But he had decided that it would only benefit him. He had no use for his son anymore and he had wanted to break Ichijo - he was sure that the death of a friend might be beneficial. But listening to their conversation had him thinking. He had guessed that Senri had a crush on Ichijo. But he hadn't known that the two of them had in fact been lovers. Still, if Ichijo had bonded with Kaname, it couldn't have been that strong of a relationship.

But looking at his handiwork now, Rido was frustrated. The Ichijo kid was broken - yes. Just a few years ago he might have prided himself that it was due to his skill at breaking captives... but this wasn't right.  
>Sure, Ichijo's body was alive. When he applied pain or pleasure, the noble still screamed much of the time. But all of his reactions were empty and hollow. There was no more despair in his eyes, only emptiness. What could have happened...?<p>

Then it hit him. Senri's death. Of course - his bastard son had had a crush on the noble. What if...?

The mismatched eyes widened.

And that was how he knew.

Rido's lips spread into a cold grin.  
>"You sneaky bastard, Kaname..."<p>

Kaname had lied. He couldn't be his mate if Senri's death broke him thus. It was the only explanation.

Takuma wasn't the pureblood's mate. Kaname was bound to someone else.


	13. An Unlocked Door

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi guys - you know I'm usually not one for the long Author's note. This time though, I wanted to express how confused, amused, mystified and astounded I am at the fact that there are readers who are that adamant at having explicit pairing preferences. (Yeah - all of this at once, you can't imagine what my facial muscles have been through). I have spent a considerable amount of thought on this, wondering if I should change the initial ideas to this story completely or stay stubborn and write what I had initially wanted to write.

Then I spent some time wondering whether I should clarify the pairing or if I'd rather not spoil it for you with an author's note - so here I am sort of spoiling it.

If you were wondering why this update has taken so long - there's your reason. I have decided to go mainly with what I had in mind initially, though in a more modified version. This is a relationship story (yes, there will be steaming hot scenes of course ^^) meaning it will go both ways eventually.

For all of those who demand a purely K&Z story I wanted to say that I am sorry if this does not cater to your preferences. To make up for it I have written a short story with a dominating Kaname called the 'Beautiful Things Of Decay' that I will post as well. Perhaps you will enjoy that more than this. Though I usually don't answer many of your reviews personally its not like I don't care for your input. I really, really do. ^^

It has been brought to my attention by you that Kaname should be nowhere near weak and though he is a pureblood with a lot of problems he is still a cunning, scheming and conniving vampire of great power. I have therefore entirely rewritten this chapter to work towards that. Feel free to let me know what you think. As usual, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: An Unlocked Door<span>**

_"Ichiru...!"_

_Zero called for his brother as he saw the shivering figure on the floor. The mess of silver hair meant it had to be his brother. The hue of that silver color could only belong to a Kiryu. And the way he lay so motionless - too motionless - Zero had to reach him somehow. But he found he couldn't move. He was chained and bolted to the wall, ice cold concrete digging into his skin. _

_"Ichiru!" he called out._

_There was no answer, just a terrible silence. All sound was swallowed in mere inches of the silent air although this prison was much larger than it looked. Zero wasn't sure how he knew this, he just did. _

_Then the scent of blood hit him fiercely. Zero's eyes stung, his throat felt parched to no end and the coldness that threatened to freeze his chest became unbearable. The terrible thirst, the damn need for blood - that, more than anything else, made him the monster he was. He struggled against what his insides craved, but his body refused to cooperate. __Just a bit of warmth, just a drop of blood, just a bit..._

_A quiet tinkle of laughter sounded in his ears, echoing impossibly among the swallowing silence. _

_No..._

_Not her. _

_Not HER._

_Then she was there - he could feel her presence, the domination of her will over his. He shivered against the wall as the coldness of his thirst was multiplied and spread through his entire body, in effect freezing his body, making it disobey its owner and adhere only to HER. _

_A taunting finger ghosted across his cheek. _

_"Such a pretty puppet with such an angry face, such determination..." _

_The scent of plum blossoms enveloped him with their sickening sweetness and he saw her face - agelessly beautiful and sad before him. He hated its perfection, loathed the flawlessness of its exterior that held within it nothing but a sick and twisted creature entirely unworthy of such facial features._

_"I will always be on your mind, little hunter." she laughed her musical laugh again. And Zero wanted to claw at his head to get rid of that sound. But his hands remained bound. He could not even get rid of the sound of her tinkling laughter. _

_"You will always hate me... little hunter. Always." Her amusement was clearly spelled out in her words. "That is the beautiful thing about you. Your hatred has burned itself into your veins, has festered in your mind... you have grown into a wonderful creature. My creation. My work of art, always bound by your hatred for me. You will never be free. I may be dead, but you and your brother will always be mine. I will always haunt you. But while you always defy me, your brother was always so much more faithful to me than you. Look at him, Zero Kiryu. Look at your brother. Isn't he beautiful?" _

_Zero stared hard at the form on the floor. The beautiful silver hair that he loved so much swayed as the head moved off the ground. _

_A pair of red eyes glittered dangerously from under his bangs. _

_"No..." Zero whispered. _

_"No..." he rasped in a louder voice. _

_Shizuka smiled a sickening smile. In tune to her own madness, she quietly hummed a lulliby reaching for Ichiru. With motherly fondness she stroked the Level E's long silver hair. But the creature snapped at her, wanting her blood._

_"Uhn-uh." she chided softly, denying him her essence with ease._

_"Be a good boy and taste him instead, will you, Ichiru-dear?" _

_The Level E Ichiru suspiciously sniffed the air like an animal and bared his teeth. With an inhuman snarl, the vampire fixed his crimson gaze on Zero. _

_A pang of pain flashed through Zero's chest as he stared straight into the eyes of his brother-now-Level-E-vampire. It was a monster with his brother's face, a thing he knew to hunt and kill. He had made this mistake before, to see a human in a Level E. His mind knew it was wrong, but Zero just couldn't help himself. _

_"No..." he called out in anguish. But then his voice was cut off sharply by her power. _

_No... no, no... Ichiru. _

_But no words came out. Not a sound left his mouth. _

_Tears ran down his cheeks. Not Ichiru. Not his brother. Ichiru didn't deserve such a terrible fate. He may have betrayed them all, but he was the only family Zero'd had left... not him. _

_The Level E with his brother's face lept toward him with animalistic grace. There was no sign of lucidity in the hungry crimson eyes - there was no humanity left in the actions of this creature. Zero was supposed to know better than this - but he just couldn't think that way - not with Ichiru. Zero wouldn't fight against him. Any Level E. Anyone of them... but not Ichiru. He couldn't fight his brother anymore. He would just take it and wouldn't struggle when he sucked him dry. With bitterness seeping through his heart, he waited for the pain to shoot through his body. _

_But the fangs never connected. With a yelp, the Level E was thrown backwards, as though he had been pulled back by an invisible leash in the middle of his jump. _

_With a cackling laughter, Shizuka ran her fingers through the silver hair of that whimpering creature as it crouched in submission beside her. _

_Her mad eyes fixed Zero's._

_"He is just a little pet to me. Nothing special at all. No different than all the other mindless creature I have created. But you... little hunter, you are special. So angry, so determined - I have always loved that about you. I want you to watch him suffer. I want you to watch him as he slowly dies of thirst."_

_Again, she cackled madly. Her fingers curled in the Level E's silver hair, tearing out a handful. The gnashing creature clutched at his throat and strained against invisible chains. _

_Not Ichiru. _

_How could she make him suffer like that. _

_Surely, there was a soul still inside that creature, his brother. There must be a soul inside that body, horrified at its actions and yet unable to stop itself. _

_Her voice was close to his ear now._

_"Yes... that's it. Hate me, little hunter. Hate me until you have nothing left in your heart but darkness. Hate me until you become nothing but a shadow - even darker than me. Hate me until you cannot control it anymore and your demons take over... Then we'll see how strong a hunter you really are, Zero Kiryu... or if you aren't truly any better than a pathetic Level E. A little pet cowering at my side, a servant bowing to my will. Like your brother..."_

_And with that, she slapped Ichiru hard. With a strangled yelp, the Level E fell into unconsciousness. _

_Zero growled, deep in his throat. A terrifying rage overtook his senses, flooding him with inexplicable intensity. It burned through his body, fueling him. Where before there was only coldness in his veins now it scorched him with anger. With an explosion of energy he roared against his chains. _

_No sound came out, but like melted wax, they gave way and dripped to the floor around the angry hunter. _

_Shizuka's tinkling laughter morphed into a hiss of displeasure. _

_Though she still did everything to keep him muted, __Zero felt the power surge and build inside himself, felt the wild anger inside himself give him the strength he needed to break the mental chains and speak. Then his voice rang out in a clear tone with a conviction he hadn't ever expected to hear from himself._

_"I will never bow to you."_

~{}~

Zero's eyes snapped open from his dream. He lay there staring at the ceiling feeling an odd strength coursing through his veins. That surge of anger, that incredible force of his dream - it was still there, burning through him. But it wasn't his own. Scowling, he cursed his slow reflexes and jumped out of bed. Yes, the coiling fury was inside him, but it wasn't his. This was Kuran. This was the same cold fury he had already felt before. And again there was this terrible edge of uncontrolled rage that meant anything could happen. He slipped into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do about it, or why he even cared, but the hunter found himself standing in front of the pureblood's study before he knew exactly how he'd gotten there. It shouldn't be any of his business what Kuran was doing behind this door, he shouldn't be caring at all. He couldn't even be certain that this wasn't just the pureblood ordering him to come to him.

His hunter senses were going wild - even on this side of that door. Kuran appeared to have unleashed some kind of power and Zero's senses screamed in protest. Everything yelled 'Danger' at him.

It wasn't in Zero's nature to retreat from a threat, so - going entirely against all his warning senses - he opened the door. He was surprised to actually find it unlocked, but then he reminded himself that it was only logical - if Kuran had ordered him in, then he wouldn't have locked the door. He cautiously stepped into the pureblood's study. He'd been here once before but... now everything was somehow... different.

He found Kuran standing in the middle of his study absolutely motionless, frozen into a tense and slightly twisted position. It was freezing cold, probably because a window was open, but that was not what Zero noticed first. What made the scene so strange was the fact that hardly any light seemed to come in through the open window. Zero was certain that it was almost dawn outside and that in his own room the light had been quite bright in his eyes when he woke. But here, in Kuran's study, it was unnaturally dark around him - like the pureblood was the one swallowing all light in the room.

Zero's senses were going haywire of course and the reason was blatantly obvious: Though Kuran's body wasn't moving even a fraction, the very air around him was moving around his body, twisting and flickering like sizzling heat waves in a desert under the sun - only here the air appeared to shiver in darkness. Kuran's hair had suddenly grown much longer and fell down between his shoulder blades in a tangly mess, dancing in surreal movement with the shifting currents of twisting air. Zero couldn't see his face, but the pureblood's aura was a mess of fury and anger. All the hunter's senses screamed at him that this was a menace that needed to be contained. It was probably suicide to take even one more step.

So the hunter closed the door behind himself and took a step. Nothing happened.

No suicide then... He took yet another step.

"Kuran?" he asked in a measured voice.

The pureblood didn't react. Another step.

"Kuran?"

Still nothing. Zero scowled.

Every step he took somehow became harder to accomplish. They each seemed to drain him of strength as something dragged at his body and will but he kept on. His insides were now swirling with energy and anger, but at the same rate, his body seemed to tire rapidly. He found himself struggling against Kuran's pull. Zero found his thoughts lingering with the idea of lying down at the pureblood's feet. It seemed strangely adequate and right to do so. Luckily, his hunter senses kept him alert and he didn't give in to the suffocating pressure.

Instead, he dragged himself around to face the pureblood but there was no reaction to his presence at all. Kuran remained like a statue, his aura swirling madly. But he wasn't really there. Although Zero was right in front of him, the pureblood's eyes were crimson and stared right through him - both unseeing and unblinking. His even face was strained and his jaw was clenched in either pain or anger but the tip of each fang was clearly visible on his lower lip. The scent of his blood was tempting to Zero from where those fangs kept piercing his lip although it healed almost instantly over and over again. The pureblood's hands were claws, frozen into an awkwardly clenched position at his sides. Only the air around him danced and twisted. He was clearly in some kind of trance, his mind busy elsewhere. What was he doing and where was he if not here? the hunter wondered.

Zero had to do something, Kuran's emotions were wildly out of control now. The hunter's head was pounding against the presence of all this power, his senses reeling with the overload. His body was being sapped of energy, though Kuran's emotions were running rampant on him and he knew if he didn't do something soon, he would be too weak to change anything about the ending of this. Kuran's will was oppressive on him now and he could hardly breathe. His insides were burning with uncontainable fury but his body was giving out. The room was entirely plunged into darkness now, he could barely make out the pureblood's features even though they were only inches apart. For some reason he was certain that his interruption of whatever Kuran was doing would not have negative consequences. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did.

His knees buckled. On hands and knees, Zero breathed deeply, gathering all his will.

"Kaname..." he gasped.

A soft shudder went through the pureblood's body. It wasn't much of a change outwardly, but the emotional chaos smoothed out very slowly. Zero collapsed onto the ground entirely, his vision swimming before his eyes as he lay there looking up at the pureblood. Just when he thought he was sure to black out, his breathing became easier. Suddenly, he was no longer being drained. He wasn't exactly on the peak of his strength, but it was enough to slowly get up again. But before he could find his feet, he was startled by a low growl that came from behind him.

Shakily, he turned toward the sound and faced a large black panther on the window sill. It was an impressive animal, but Zero got the distinct feeling that it was not really an animal at all. He found that it appeared semi-transparent here and there, though in this darkness he couldn't be certain. Its eyes were red and it looked very ferocious but for one flaw - it was bleeding heavily and limping as it prowled along the window sill. A long gash in its side dripped blood on the floor. And it was the scent of that blood that wiped away any doubt. It was the scent of pure blood - Kuran's pure blood to be precise.

The panther growled softly now, it almost sounded like a purr. With a swishing tale, it prepared itself for a jump, crouching on its haunches. When Zero didn't move, the large cat lept towards him and then right through him into the pureblood. Later on, Zero would never be able to find words to actually describe the sensations at the moment the cat went through him. It entirely defied description. It was intimate, as though for a nano-second, he and Kuran were one person. It was different than their bond, it wasn't just parts of their thoughts or emotions merging - it was more like Kuran was wrapped around him, throughout him and within him. Everything Kuran was - it was all there.

In this brief moment, Zero was able to feel the pureblood's complexity as though it were his own. It was an intensely intimate and sudden moment that Zero was entirely unprepared for. Everything about the pureblood slammed into him - he felt how it was to have the pureblood's incredible power as though it were at his own disposal. He understood the shreds of Kuran's curiosity, the depth of his pain, his wild hunger, his intense sexual desires and the terrifying abyss of his own creation looming just a heartbeat away.

Unexpectedly for Zero, he was frozen with a crippling fear coupled with that vastness of power, yet at the same time, a soothing warmth and sense of protection coiled around the hunter's spine. If anyone had asked the hunter what to expect to find inside a pureblood's heart, he would most certainly not have come up with most of this. There was so much incredible power, yes - that much he'd guessed. He would also have anticipated the darkness, the calculating cruelty, the aching and desperate hunger only a pureblood vampire could feel or handle and of course the terrible edge of that unpredictable fury to tear the world apart at its hinges. That much he might have suspected.

But there was an entirely different side to the pureblood as well. An unexpectedly warm and tender side, and equally strong at that. It was fiercely possessive and almost as difficult to contain as the looming darkness, but it was something very new to the hunter. He was still dazed by that one heartbeat of intimacy that he didn't even bother to think about the fact that Kuran would be able to read as many things inside him as well. Too many things. He was caught up in the sweetness of all these sensations merging into one as the strange animal passed through him. He was captivated that this intimate moment he shared with the pureblood was not at all the cold and dark hell he might have envisioned to find inside him. All in all, the pureblood's touch was actually... a surprisingly gentle caress.

And after no more than a heartbeat it was over and he was himself again, independent, alone and almost... cold.

Zero scowled and scrambled to his feet. His heart still pounding incessantly with the close and intense contact he turned toward Kuran as the pureblood slowly woke from his rigor. The crimson in his eyes flickered and then slowly faded, just as the darkness of his study receded giving way to the pale light of dawn. The menacing presence lifted and Zero's senses calmed, though his heartbeat still thudded loudly in his chest. The clear light of dawn flooding in through the window now illuminated everything unceremoniously in clear colors, outlining the deep shadows in Kuran's perfect face. He looked very tired with circles under his eyes and colorless skin. His hair, for whatever reason, remained long and tangled giving him an unruly appearance. Blood seeped through his shirt on the same side the panther had been wounded. The slow rate at which it lessened somehow bothered Zero. But he stayed silent. It puzzled him that he did not feel any pain on himself.

With newfound composure, the pureblood spoke.

"You used my name..." he said quietly, his voice fading into a curious whisper.

Not exactly what Zero had been expecting to talk about. Kuran had just gone from doing some way-out-there-pureblood-thing, swallowing the freaking light of this place, and _this_ was the first thing he came up with to say?

The hunter stuffed his hands into his pockets. Too much mystery for one morning.

"You weren't answering." he decided to reply.

"It was a dangerous idea to come here in the first place, Zero. I could have killed you by accident." he said in a calm voice.

There were many things Zero felt like saying in answer to that admonishment. '_Then lock the fucking door'_ was one of them. Or "_get-a-fucking-grip-on-yourself_". But he went with a scowl and a "What were you doing?" instead.

Kuran didn't answer immediately. It was clear to the hunter that the pureblood was acting collected and calm even though he must be dead tired. Zero wasn't quite sure about it, but if a pureblood who usually appeared unruffled and entirely immaculate actually _looked_ like he was tired then he was sure to be close to collapsing. The pureblood regarded at him with a quiet gaze. It seemed blatantly obvious that he was wondering how much he could confide in the hunter. By the time he decided to speak, Zero had already accepted that he wouldn't learn anything at all. Instead, he expected a dismissal - the pureblood was beginning to sway slightly. He obviously needed to sleep or something.

"You asked me if I would save Takuma." he began his answer. Zero lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. That answer was quite... unexpected. "Rido has been torturing him for days. And to break his will and to spite me, the vampire who calls himself my uncle, has even used his own son." The pureblood wavered ever so infinitesimally, blinking as though there was something wrong with his vision but caught himself quickly.

"Senri has killed himself. Takuma would not have survived the next day without intervention. So I paid him a visit."

Zero was pleasantly surprised by this fair share of information. It didn't really explain the fury, the trance or the panther, but it was much more than he had expected. Did it mean that Kuran didn't simply regard him as a lowbreed? He wondered briefly if it would be a wise idea to just keep asking. It wasn't like he wasn't curious as to what had just happened. He should probably curse himself for it, but he wanted to know. How far did Kuran's power go?

"How? I thought you said you couldn't do it." he finally asked.

"Until now, it would have been very unwise... I cannot confront Rido directly. But I could do it through Takuma. If I claim a willing body while still residing in my own, that body is more powerful than one would expect it to be. But there is no noble who would be strong enough to fight a pureblood one on one, even if I guide them. That course of action, naturally, is even more of limited use if the medium of choice is contained by hunter restraints. Fortunately, Rido was elsewhere this evening and Takuma was not as heavily guarded. I used an avatar to gain access."

"The panther?" Zero guessed.

"Yes. I was able to free Takuma of his constraints and then take over his body to escape."

"You were in an avatar and Takuma at the same time?"

Zero watched the pureblood. The pureblood's eyes were dark and sunken with weariness, but the gaze he was giving Zero was anything but void. It was intense and thoughtful and Zero was vividly reminded of their short moment of merging hearts. It was perhaps the combination of those two things that had the hunter pause. All the ceremonial worshipping of Kuran's followers and all the coldness he had already seen from Kuran hadn't had this effect - but it was this intensity of his gaze in a weary body that gave the hunter the impression that Kuran just might be older than a bit over two decades.

"It was necessary to protect him. Though not heavily guarded, Takuma wasn't without surveillance."

"You were attacked..." Zero assumed, remembering the wounded panther.

"Yes. But Takuma was spared from further harm. He cannot, however, show up here too soon. He must remain hidden until I have sorted a few things out."

Zero briefly wondered how many had been killed for the noble's escape, but decided that it wouldn't be fair to ask. He had said he didn't care if other vampires were involved and he didn't - not really. Well, to be honest, he didn't really wish Takuma harm. The noble hadn't been the worst of the lot. Quite the decent fellow actually... But there was something else he really was interested in. He hadn't felt any pain on his own body - so the pureblood must be unhurt...?

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

The pureblood looked at him with a quizzical expression. He seemed a bit distant and distracted. Maybe the hunter should leave him. But he was still curious.

"When you... your avatar is wounded?"

"Yes." It was a whispered admission. Zero's brows furrowed. What was wrong about feeling pain? And why...

"Why didn't I feel anything?" Zero asked before he could stop himself. Perhaps this was too personal, perhaps he shouldn't have asked. But the pureblood had answered all his questions until now. And he was explaining himself to the hunter even for this one.

"An avatar is a creature of the mind, of the imagination if you will. That is the part that is wounded when it is hurt. That is the reason why they are rarely used. Giving an imagination a lasting corporal form is very strenuous, when this form is wounded, there can be lasting damage to the mind and its sanity."

Kuran had risked his sanity for Takuma? Seriously? Until now, Zero had thought he'd only slipped in like a ghost and rescued the noble without dirtying his hands. But if he'd actually risked something in the process... He remembered the limping panther.

"But it bled..." Zero mused out loud. The pureblood's expression morphed into something he could not have pictured on his regal face even if he had wanted to. It was an expression of shame.

"I... " the pureblood began. "I..." His face was now ashen, his eyes dazed.

Zero's brows drew together in puzzlement.

"Kuran...?" he asked.

The pureblood's dull eyes lifted back to gaze into his.

"Please... Zero. It's Kaname." he bade softly.

Perhaps Zero was getting weak, but that soft request woke the caring side in him. Why he felt protective and caring of someone who was clearly so much more powerful than himself was a mystery to him. But it didn't change the fact that it did. Despite his more than blatant display of power, Zero understood that there was much more to this pureblood vampire than anyone else ever got to see. Zero was always the one who saw him after he gave all his orders, after all the contracts were signed, after everyone left, after Yuki had died... Zero saw all these moments, when he was thirsty, when he was tired, when he was vulnerable. And he found that he was drawn to this part of the pureblood. Now again, here he was, the lean figure exhausted and very very pale. He had most likely entirely over-exerted himself. And for what? To save Takuma.

In that rare moment, Zero cared to look at the pureblood without his usual attitude of regret and disgust. To see not the monster he was brought up to hate and kill, to see not the enslavement their bond brought upon himself, to see not the calculating, cruel mockery of human gentleness he had shown the Level D at Cross Academy, but to really see what was in front of his eyes. Perhaps it helped that he had just touched the pureblood's avatar and connected to his heart that way, but it was certainly also due to a shift in perspective on the hunter's part as well.

And all he saw now was a worn out and beautiful vampire who had put himself in harm's way to save someone else. That was something his heart and mind could come to terms with. He could accept him this way, and in a sense he had respect for him. Zero was a hunter and Kuran was a pureblood vampire... yes. Hunters hated pureblood vampires... yes. But somebody who worked so hard to save a friend simply could not be altogether rotten.

Zero's mind made a choice. In the long run it might come to be the wrong one, but for just this moment it felt entirely right. It was ok to care for someone like that. It was acceptable. Even though he was a hunter, it wasn't wrong for him to care for Kaname Kuran.

He took a step closer and reached out a hand, stabilizing the pureblood as he grasped the slender arm.

"Kaname." he said quietly.

The pureblood's eyes lit up with something Zero could only describe as happiness. It troubled him that such a simple thing could trigger such a reaction. Why did this obviously mean so much to the pureblood? Why did he want this pretense of closeness between himself and a Level D? Why did he want him to use his first name?

"Why did it bleed?"

~{}~

Kaname's heart ached in his chest as Zero spoke his name again. It was entirely stupid, he shouldn't be relying on Zero's opinion, but he did. He hadn't missed the fact that there was a slight change in the hunter's gaze as he asked him question after question. Kaname was way too tired to be standing here, patiently explaining himself to an ex-human hunter, he desperately needed rest. He really needed blood as well. But the fact that Zero had called him by his first name, had done so earlier while Kaname was weary and wounded both inside his avatar and Takuma was vitally important. He just couldn't deny that it had given him the strength to return as he had, to return safely. He hadn't been sure that he would make it in one piece.

He was dizzy and weak. His words to the hunter didn't even begin to outline the ordeal it had taken to save the noble. Maintaining an avatar in and of itself for such an endeavor had been a gruelling toll on his mind. An avatar was never really corporal. It didn't possess the qualities it took to rescue someone else. But to then simultaneously overtake another body that had no more strength of its own meant an equal burden. Kaname was still amazed he had mentally survived the rescue.

He hadn't told Zero that it had taken hours to find the noble, that it had taken long minutes of patient timing to slip by the guards and creating the right amount of distraction so they wouldn't be there when Takuma was on his way out. He didn't tell the hunter was that he had indeed run into Rido - luckily in the shape of his very corporal avatar so the other pureblood hadn't recognized him for who he was or maybe he might not have stood a chance. He had probably mistaken him for a shapshifting noble because avatars were so rarely used. And he had only started bleeding pure blood after he had freed Takuma - long after Rido left the job to his subordinates. He might even have been able to heal it if he hadn't been so busy with controlling both the panther and the noble.

He hadn't mentioned to the hunter that he had found himself in a high-tech maze of laboratories with test subjects in various stages of torment. But these weren't just Level E's... they were hunters, slowly falling to Level E while being experimented on. He had recognized the ordeals instantly. He had felt them on his own body as Zero had been similarly experimented on by the hunters just the day before.

It had woken a surge of fierce anger inside him as he instantly made the connection. Zero was in greater danger than he'd known. It didn't matter that between the two of them they were no where near close. Kaname was a pureblood and Zero was his mate. And a pureblood reacted very intensely to having their mate threatened. This included unspoken and implied threats as well. His mate was a pawn in someone else's game. He just hadn't realized the extent of it before. That was inacceptable. No one uses Kaname Kuran's mate. Ever. In his state of adrenaline infused incentive, Kaname's emotions uncoiled in sharp fury. Instantly, the rage burned through him without control.

These fools would pay. All of them. Very, very painfully. His avatar didn't posess the energy to personally inflict the damage necessary to satisfy the need for revenge. But Takuma did. Kaname's anger had fueled the noble's body with an energy unheard of. In the avatar's body, Kaname defended the noble fiercely while through Takuma's noble power he disintegrated each of the laboratory's staff members to heaps of useless molecules. Of course these staff members weren't truly the ones pulling the strings here - there were others who were responsible for this - vampires in higher positions, but perhaps Seiren's unemotional approach was better suited for that undertaking.

Walking an avatar and the noble's body through the ruins of those laboratories, he realized too late that he had burned way too much energy on his wrath. Takuma's body was too weak for this endeavor - even with the pureblood feeding him mental energy. To keep the noble alive, he let him drink the blood from his avatar. Now Takuma was already being picked up and cared for by trusted subordinates. Kaname couldn't let his mind dwell on the fact that he was basically sending his friend from a frying pan into the fire. But it wouldn't last as long. And Sara wouldn't be anywhere near as cruel as Rido.

"Why did it bleed?" Zero's question still hung in the air.

Because he was weak, Kaname thought to himself. Because he nearly failed. But he didn't say any of this. He had too much pride to admit as much in front of the hunter, mate or not.

"I..." he cleared his voice and started again. "Because... I fed it."

It was unthinkable to do such a thing, to pour so much of a pureblood's life essence into an imaginary creature. It was forbidden. And for good reason, too. Loosing such an imaginary creature to death meant loosing that same amount of mental strength and - if fed with blood - physical strength for good. It could not be reclaimed. Ever. It was too dangerous. But he had done so nonetheless. And it had nearly cost him his sanity. For Takuma, he kept telling himself. For Takuma. And revenge. That was all true - to a certain extent.

But if he was entirely honest with himself then he had to admit that he had also done it because he knew Zero wanted him to. Zero was his mate - Level D or hunter... it didn't matter. With that status came a certain dependence. Pureblood or not, Kaname wanted his mate to be happy. It was an instinct he simply could not ignore. So even though he had been rash when Zero accused him of being selfish, he gave in to the hunter's wish and didn't abandon the broken noble. To see just the flicker of appreciation in the hunter's eyes made it worthwhile. That was why he was still standing here instead of collapsing onto his couch to rest. Because there was a hint of appreciation in Zero's gaze as he reached out to hold the pureblood. And that warmed Kaname's heart beyond reason.

Of course he couldn't tell him where Takuma was going to be tomorrow.

The pureblood felt drained and tired now. Zero's arm was welcome and he let himself be stabilized. By the time Takuma had fed and they were out of harms way, Kaname had already long been drawing energy from all of the surroundings in his study. He recalled a sudden burst of strength - that must have been when the hunter entered the room - but at that point the pureblood had already been too deeply entangled in his wounded avatar and had delved too far into the noble's mind. It was Zero's voice calling his name that had reminded him that he was actually supposed to be occupying his own body. He had disentangled himself from Takuma somehow and almost lost the panther in the process as well - but he had caught himself and was now in his own mind, in his study. Sane. Because of Zero.

"Why did you feed your blood to an imaginary creature?" Zero asked, puzzled.

Though tired to the point of collapsing, Kaname reveled in the fact that Zero asked, that he seemed to care, that he was holding him, even if it was nothing more than a supportive gesture.

"It needed to be more corporal than usual." he answered patiently. "It needed the strength to open doors and unlock hunter chains." he said not dwelling on the consequences that might have had.

He'd rather let his mind stick to the memory of feeling the hunter. He hadn't wanted to jump through him, initially. But since Zero hadn't moved and Kaname had quickly been running out of energy, one leap was all he could muster or he might have passed out beforehand. He shuddered to think of the loss that would have meant. Falling into unconsciousness with an unreturned avatar of such caliber might have left his mind crippled forever. But the feeling of the hunter... it was even better than when he first tasted his blood. Because now, Zero had been entirely unprepared for it and Kaname had been faced with no barriers to his heart. For just a nanosecond they had understood each other. They hadn't shared memories or thoughts, but rather the essence of who they both were. It was indescribably wonderful and yet it was also over way too quickly.

"What's up with the hair?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair - did you use instant-extensions or what happened?"

Kaname shook his hair and realized the full length of it falling to his elbow. That was not good. So he was this close to recovering his former self...? He had hoped to be able to put it off for longer. This was not good at all. His anger must have roused more of his former self than he had initially thought. He cursed inwardly. He needed to be stable now, he couldn't afford to... he was startled out of his thoughts when Zero reached for the strands and acidentally brushed by his cheek. Such a gentle touch for someone who had learned only to hate and kill...

"You're cold. And pale. If you need blood, then take it... Kaname." Zero said. There was a tenderness in his voice that the pureblood had never heard directed at himself before. Everything else was forgotten that instant. He was so thirsty and tired - how could he resist such an offer?

~{}~

Rido cursed. Sara's company had been strenuous as usual, that woman had no style, no sense of beautifully crafted schemes... if she wasn't such a powerful ally he would never have bothered. But it was the fact that he was currently standing in the midst of a mayhem of destruction, staring at an empty cell where a certain blond noble was supposed to be, that infuriated him way more than the stuck up pureblood bitch ever could.

His mismatched eyes gazed over the upturned inventory of the entire wing. Someone or something very angry had been here. His subordinates were worthless. Well, apparently now they were both worthless and dead. Still, to be fair, he was sure Kaname had his hands in this somehow. Though the amount of destruction didn't really match the strength or the style of a pureblood, Kaname was involved somehow, he was certain of this - if only because the Ichijo noble was missing. He just had to figure out how. And what the hell was there about this blond noble that made him precious enough to be saved?

Had Kaname gone that soft? Rido shook his head. Impossible. There was much more to this than he was seeing right now. He wanted the surveillance - all of it. Now. But before he went through the information he needed to vent some anger. And he knew just the target for his emotions...

"Ojima." his voice was deceptively quiet. Said vampire appeared swiftly. He could smell the noble's fear a mile off. He was well conditioned. A small smirk spread across the pureblood's angry lips.

"Kneel." he whispered lethally.

~{}~

Zero was surprised at his own reaction to the knowledge that Kaname needed blood. Why he bothered with compassion he wasn't even sure. What made this even more strange was that he didn't really mind being bitten. He didn't feel the same aversion anymore to feeling the pureblood's fangs sink into his skin. It almost scared him. Shouldn't he be feeling more protective of himself? He held the pureblood with all the intention of supporting him as his skin was pierced. But Kaname appeared to be needing the strength.

At least he made an extra effort to be gentle and Zero noticed this. He was stubborn enough not to groan as the purenlood's tongue lapped at the sensitive wounds. Still, pleasure shot through his veins and he shivered. A pair of slender arms slid around his body as the pureblood began feeding in earnest. The sudden drop in blood pressure coupled with the intense pleasure racing through his veins dizzied his mind dangerously, but Zero allowed it. Maybe he was falling under the pureblood's spell, but he relaxed under those hungry fangs.

His hunter senses, however, were not subdued in the least. They were not at all happy about having a thirsty pureblood so close. And the longer the feeding lasted the louder their buzz became in his mental ears. Soon all of his hunter instincts roared at him, breaking through his pleasure induced haze. It was a while before Zero began to heed their warnings - he was so deeply entangled in the delightful side-effects of the pureblood's feeding that he didn't realize the balance inside the other had tipped - until it was too late.

It happened so fast - one moment he was lost in the slow and seductive drawing of his blood - the next moment he found himself pinned up hard against a bookshelf, his arms incapacitated beneath his own body. His shirt was torn to shreds on the floor and Kaname's hands were digging into his skin, pressing him into age-old volumes written in dead languages. And a second later he wasn't just physically incapacitated - the pureblood's will had him entirely immobilized. The hunter was forced to look straight at the hungry eyes that were openly ravaging his body, tongue licking his still bloody lips.

Looking at him through clouded eyes, the hunter saw that the pureblood was entirely predator now with Zero trapped underneath him. He was threateningly beautiful - fangs unsheathed underneath the bloody red lips. Zero would not allow himself to be afraid as he watched the pureblood with a neutral expression on his face. Yes, Zero thought, the pureblood was definitely beautiful - but also terrifying, he thought as he stared up into those eyes burning crimson as they devoured the sight of the hunter's bare torso.

Would he just take without asking? Seeing the look in Kaname's eyes, Zero didn't doubt the answer was positive. Then he felt it. Zero internally froze in shock. Kaname's mind was reaching out toward his, was slowly engulfing it, and wading into it, sifting through it. But not breaking him - it was invading him with pleasure. Burning pleasure he didn't want to feel like this. He moaned in desperate need - though he wanted to fight it, he knew it would be useless.

_I don't care_, he told himself.

He didn't want to, but for some reason, Zero couldn't not care. He cared a whole lot. Too long had he rebelled against forces overpowering his life. Too much stubbornness lived inside his heart. He _did_ care. And it hurt because he felt betrayed. Betrayed by Kaname, betrayed by his own body... maybe he just really was the little Level D slut after all. This is what it came down to in the end, didn't it? Their so-called mutual understanding would just end right here and Zero would become what he knew he would be the entire time. A servant to the pureblood. A slave he would use over and over again for blood, for pleasure, or whatever Kaname wanted. He would be the little hunter-trophy slave that only Kaname had. A little trophy to a beautiful monster.

Just because they shared this bond didn't mean Kaname was any better than those nobles had been... the hunter shivered. Zero shied away from that memory. He so didn't feel like being raped right now. Physically or mentally. But Kaname's body that was pressed closely to him was burning with needy heat; Zero could feel he was hard. And the engulfing presence growing in his mind was filling him with even more desire than he thought he could handle. His own arousal was painfully constricted, his blood boiling with need - but his mind was not a part of it. One hand was fondling the nubs of his chest while the other hand was now roaming across his navel sliding lower. Kaname wouldn't make him feel pain. No, of course not - he'd feel it on himself. But, in a way, this pleasure was much worse. It was humiliating because it wasn't truly his. It was induced pleasure, artificial and unwelcome. He didn't want to feel like this.

But he had no way he could move - immobilized by Kaname's willpower. There was no way to struggle physically. A small thought taunted him in the back of his muddled consciousness. _Break into his mind - you can do it._ Kaname had said so. 'You can break my mind. And there is nothing I can do against it.' Those were the words. Those were the words right after he'd said 'I will not control you and you aren't chained to my will.'

_Yeah, right_, Zero thought bitterly. A lie. All a freakin' lie. Kaname was a vampire. A pureblood vampire at that - no better than any other freaking leech. They all lied, controlled and broke people to their will. He was just a bloodsucking leech. Just a monster.

_Like you._

The voice in his head was burning in him. But he'd known it all along. He'd only _hoped_ it wasn't so. But he'd _known_ otherwise.

Yes - a monster. He was the Level D monster and right now he was in the clutches of a Level A monster. It was the way of nature. There was no reason to fear it. It was inevitable. Regrettable, but inevitable. It didn't matter. It made no difference what Kaname did to him - he had sworn himself never to breech that mind. Call it honor, whatever. He'd stick to it - it was all the faith in life he had, the only satisfaction. If the pureblood broke his mind then it would happen. But Zero was not like that. He wouldn't do it. Not even in defense. He'd had no choice when it came to drinking blood. But in this he did have a choice and he chose to remain untainted and un-controlling. He would not fall that low. He wouldn't stop Kaname - even if he raped his body and soul right here right now. No, he would not fight. Not anymore.

Having made up his mind, he relaxed his thoughts filling them with silent acceptance and let Kaname feel it was ok. He wouldn't struggle. He had every right to play with his Level D slave. He looked deep into the crimson eyes that were so arousing and let himself get lost in them. Perhaps he could learn to enjoy this. Perhaps the pureblood would be kind and he would cloud his thoughts so it wouldn't be painful in the slightest. Not that it mattered. The only thing he would fight was his own irrational fear.

_"You can do what you want with me. I don't care."_

He'd expected Kaname to crush his lips instantly and feel his perfect hands violating him. Instead, the eyes stared back in sudden shock. They looked at him positively horrified as the crimson slowly faded back to dark rosewood. The presence in his mind along with the mental grip on his body disappeared instantly.

"O God, Zero... I... I..." Kaname's voice was hoarse.

Then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

~{}~

"Nakamura." Ayame turned at the rumbly voice. She and Naoto had just finished a long round of training and it was hight time to get to bed. Dawn had already cast its pale light on the training grounds for the last hour. She didn't exactly appreciate the interruption of finishing the clean-up of her weapons, but she held back any reproach she might have when she realized who it was that had spoken.  
>"Yagari-sensei." she greeted, bowing slightly. "What brings you here?"<p>

"The hope of finding capable and reliable hunters." he answered cryptically.

Nakamura looked at him with a puzzled expression. Weren't there enough experienced and reliable hunters around? Yagari-sensei appeared to have noticed her confusion and continued.

"I know you are young. But I also know you are not stupid. I have a warning for you. And advice. Concerning Kiryu. I have already spoken to Yamada and Ito."  
>"Yes?" Nakamura asked, wondering what all this might mean.<p>

"Do you trust Kiryu?" he asked her out of the blue.  
>"Of course." She said with conviction. She wasn't certain why Yagari-sensei would ask something like that, but she had no doubts concerning the hunter who had proven himself in her eyes.<p>

"He is a turned vampire. Why do you trust him?" There was no accusation in his voice, but the icy-blue eye watched her intently.  
>This was Yagari-sensei. Kiryu's mentor. But not only that - he was also the strongest senior hunter of the Association. He was revered by all hunters who were considered sane. His abilities were unparalleled save perhaps by the legendary Cross in his days of active service. It didn't matter what he asked. You didn't lie to Yagari. That wasn't a decision, but a reflex. Even if you did, he was sure to know. Nakamura was also a very honest person herself. Though the question struck her as odd from someone who had trained said hunter, she answered with complete honesty.<p>

"He was the one who told us not to trust him. That alone is good enough for me."

"Your team leader instructed you not to trust him, but you do anyway?" still there was no accusation in his tone of voice.

Kiryu's case was a difficult one - everyone knew this. He was shunned for _what_ he was, though no one seemed to bother to find out _who_ he was. Being nominated for his team, they had all - at first - shared certain reservations, though they quickly gave those up after seeing how he fought.

"Yes." she said. "We all saw how he fights, how he watches out for us and even took a wound to prevent Naoto from being attacked."  
>"Vampires are cunning." Yagari countered. "If he attacks one of you, you might not notice quickly enough. If he turns on you, what will you do?"<p>

Ayame snorted. Perhaps she was being disrespectful, but sometimes honesty just was like that.  
>"We will die." she answered bluntly. Then, to clarify, she added. "Sensei, if Kiryu truly fell to madness, of course we would try to fight him. But I am certain that we all agree that he would be too strong and too fast to be stopped by any of us. If you do not trust him as his sensei, what reason would we have to trust him?"<p>

The older hunter nodded and smiled. "Honest and realistic. That's good. Perhaps my hopes are not in vain then."  
>Ayame looked confused again.<br>"Kiryu wouldn't be here if I didn't trust him." he affirmed. "I was just making sure that you knew exactly what it means to be in his team. That is why I am here. The Association never meant for him to become a team leader. They had hoped he wouldn't have the guts to stand up against the protest."  
>Ayame looked indignant. But she wasn't surprised. The senior hunter continued.<p>

"They are not pleased with how things have turned out. They want him to fail."  
>"But…"<p>

"You're all in trouble if he does."  
>Ayame nodded slowly. This didn't sound too good.<br>"They keep sending him on missions that he's not supposed to return from. Knowing how he would be affected, sending him into the charmed tunnels was their idea."  
>"But…"<br>"Their next goal could be to turn you all against him. If the team fails it will be perceived as his fault. I am not sure that they would mind a casualty among you to achieve that goal."  
>Ayame blanched.<p>

Yagari sighed. "It's just power-play to get rid of him. Unfortunately, all of you are in it, too. I know you're all young. But you don't have time to grow up. You must be a team."  
>"Why would they want him to fail?"<br>"You said it yourself. If he turned on you, there would be no stopping him. What you saw is just a fraction of what he is capable of. I am certain that one day he will be better than any of us. And they're afraid…"

Ayame nodded. It made sense... somehow.  
>"You need to stick together. And if he ever needs help... " Yagari made a pointed pause. "... we both know he'd never ask for it."<p>

Ayame grimaced, immediately understanding what the older hunter was implying. It would be their call to aid Kiryu even if he didn't want it. But that had been clear to them beforehand already. She shuddered to think of situations when Kiryu was incapacitated and needed help. They'd do their best, she was certain. Still, she just hoped that it would never be necessary.

"I think he doesn't even know himself how strong he really is." Yagari said more to himself.  
>"Better take care, Nakamura." he concluded.<br>With a lot of thoughts going through her mind, Ayame nodded.

~{}~

_"You can do what you want with me. I don't care."_

"Kaname"?

It was a just subtle inquiry, and the brunette pureblood felt a twinge of regret at being caught lost in thought, but he showed none of it.

This was a private meeting, an informal private meeting and he was expected to adhere to his hosts oddities. He had spent hours of aimless wondering before he finally decided to take up this gracious offer. He'd never agreed to actually pay a visit to one of the Sato's exclusive parties. But he had found himself welcome - even unnanounced in the early evening hours. He hadn't slept all day after his slip with the hunter. Kaname deeply regretted his mistake, though luckily he hadn't gone as far as he might have, if Zero's hopeless words of surrender hadn't reached his mind in time.

Sato had been surprised at his fellow pureblood's visit. Though purebloods had little to no friendship among each other, the Satos and Kaname's side of the Kuran's chose to uphoald a more harmless rivalry that played out more in the business section of their lives. There was no need to feel threatened in Sato's company and that was something Kaname was currently very thankful for. He would never show this, of course, his demeanor and appearance were still that of an immaculate pureblood and he upheld all of the oddities he usually exhibited at such soirees. He refused participation in betting on a Level E's life expectancy in the fighting ring, as was a traditional sport among the rich and high blooded vampires. He refused the offered human blood and didn't indulge in much conversation, except with a few more reliable business partners. He behaved entirely as usual, exhibiting not a trace of the fact that his visit to Sato proved how truly vulnerable he really felt. He agreed to nothing out of the ordinary - except for this.

He was in Sato's private chambers now, sipping on a glass of blood wine as dancers were moving through the shadows in some choreographed dance. These private shows were an accepted form of higher class entertainment. Lower level vampires with good looks often ended up selling their bodies. And to perform in front of purebloods was always an honor for them.

Kaname watched their sparsely clothed bodies intertwine and disentangle to the rhythm of some soft music. They were like a commodity, their presence a symbol of taste, just like good vintage and delicious food. It was their purpose to provide physical pleasure, both sexually and sanguinary. He had rarely participated in such private informal occasions, usually claiming that he was busy – but now he hadn't evaded the invitation, knowing full well what he was getting himself into. He could have declined, he could have chosen not to come. But here he was.

He'd been suffering lately. He craved the hunter like a thirsty man needed water in the desert, he dreamt of Zero every night, in his waking daydreams, the hunter's simple presence caused an avalanche of longing and when the pureblood watched the silver-haired hunter too closely he was sure to lose it again. The hunter calling him by his given name, thereby unknowingly saving the pureblood, tightened the bond between them to a degree that made it impossible for the pureblood to deny his instincts. He had been so close to basically raping his mate.

No one would hold it against him - not in the vampire world. He was a pureblood, he was allowed to take what he wanted. But it was wrong somehow. And these thoughts kept circling his head until, at last, he had found himself here.

Kaname had thought that this would be a good way to get rid of that insatiable hunger. It was an accepted way to distract himself from the need for his bond mate and from his body's cravings. As he watched the dancers - male and female - discard their clothing one by one to a slow, seductive melody, his mind was sure that it must be choreographed to be a most erotic display. Yet he felt… nothing.

Their beautiful faces meant nothing to him, their seductive glances were hollow to his eyes and their sinuous movements entranced him only in so far that he wished it was Zero in front of him in their stead.

The blond boy sliding onto his lap was naked and surely anything but ugly. Kaname was certain that his host had chosen only the best and most beautiful dancers available. It was expected of him to at least taste their blood if not take one or preferably more of them to a bed. Privacy in that matter was guaranteed. Kaname himself had never hosted such an event, but he knew that his host was waiting for him to make the first move. It would be impolite to refuse the freely offered blood.

He ignored his thoughts about how he was betraying the hunter. This was truly for politeness sake. He was sure the hunter didn't give a damn at all what he did. He slid his hands across the smaller body and tilted the head to the side. The boy's heartbeat accelerated at the honor he was about to receive. Surely, this one must have been bitten by hundreds of others already. Most likely, many hosts would have been rough on him. He would be used to that. He would be used to the fact that hundreds of higher class vampires could read in his blood what kind of a person he was. Kaname didn't want to imagine such a life.

He couldn't bring himself to kiss the skin, but he licked it gently and sucked softly. As the boy's breath hitched he sank his fangs into the neck. Instantly, the blond boy moaned in pleasure, bucking helplessly into the pureblood's arms.

But there was nothing alluring about it for Kaname. The blood tasted nothing like the hunter's rich crimson life. Comparing this blood to Zero's was like tasting dirty water when expecting wine. Zero's taste instantly slammed into all of his senses. Outwardly, the hunter never showed it - he was controlled and skilled at appearing unfazed, but inwardly, the hunter's blood would tell an entirely different story. His emotions crashed into the pureblood every single time and left him reeling because they were raw and untamed.

But this little fellow was only worried that he wouldn't please his master and what an honor it was to serve not one but two purebloods. Numbly, Kaname registered that he'd probably overdone it on the endorphins for the kid – and truly a kid he was, the boy couldn't be much older than sixteen.

Letting the overdose of pleasure even out in the boy's blood stream, Kaname slid his fangs from the dancer. The sound of his moans was like a child sighing in awe, when what the pureblood actually wanted to hear, was a certain adult hunter's voice groaning in pleasure. There was nothing about touching this almost perfect body that he truly enjoyed. It was too slender and frail and much too flawless. Unconsciously, he held the panting and gasping boy but did nothing to help him with his obvious arousal as his empty stare looked at the boy without seeing him.

Only now, did Kaname realize how much he desired Zero and him only. It wasn't just their bond. And it wasn't just the blood or the body. He wanted Zero's blood because he could taste the hunter's honesty and determination in it and the flavor of his strength slammed into his taste buds like nothing else could. He wanted to feel the hunter's strong arms that would aim his gun or support strongly depending on Zero's mood. He wanted to taste those lips that didn't speak solely to flatter him. He wanted to tease the soft flesh of his ears beneath the silver earrings that no other vampire would wear for fear of marring their beauty. He wanted to explore every scar and birthmark of Zero's body, because they all had meaning, because they all had a story, because Zero was not flawless, because he had edges and cracks in his character and scars on his body. Because he was flesh and bone.

Suddenly, it became crystal clear to him, why he'd felt so guilty about nearly raping the hunter. He wanted Zero - not just his body, but everything. He wanted to know his mate inside out, every thought and idiosyncrasy. And he wanted his mate to know all of those things about himself as well. He wanted Zero to reciprocate. He didn't want a faceless doll to follow orders, he didn't want just a pretty vessel for his pleasure. He wanted the hunter to belong to him - but he also wanted to belong to the hunter. Everything else was a fake illusion of affection and deep down Kaname knew it wouldn't satisfy him. This knowledge, didn't take away the burning desire he felt, but...

"Kaname?" At the sound of his name, he looked up at the other pureblood gazing at him quizzically. He had almost forgotten where he was and that he was still holding an entirely flushed boy in his hands who was waiting on the whim of a distracted pureblood.

"Is he not to your liking?"

Kaname forced a small seductive smile, before setting the boy down in front of him. He could smell the instant fear in him that he might not have been good enough, that he might have made a mistake and displeased his superiors. To reassure the kid, he slid a hand across the lips and down toward his belly, making the blond shudder in need as his finger grazed the tip of his leaking arousal. Kaname looked back at him calmly, his expression once again perfectly collected and unfazed.

"I assure you, your taste in dancers is exquisite. He is quite to my liking, Sato-san. And yet, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have an important appointment waiting for me. Unfortunately, it cannot be further delayed for the purpose of pleasure."

"I understand, Kaname. Then I will not keep you." the other pureblood didn't bother to show mercy on his chosen dancer - he let the flushed and moaning girl fall into the chair and graciously bowed toward his guest. "Please accept my best wishes for your future endeavors."

Kaname rose and returned the polite gesture. "I return the same wishes to you. It was a pleasure to be graced with your hospitality." Then he left without glancing back.

It didn't matter if he was never allowed to touch the hunter, he didn't care if Zero never responded to his desire, but he couldn't find pleasure with anyone else. He was certain of it. It was either Zero or no one. And he wanted Zero to want it as well. This intimacy was worthless and cold when forced upon another. And Kaname was certain, with the way the hunter had offered his blood earlier, it would be worth the wait.

All he could do was to hope that his lapse in control would not damage their relationship permanently. If so, he might be doomed to a life of unfulfillment.

But even that didn't change his sentiment. It was either the prickly hunter or no one. There was no one else that Kaname wanted.


	14. A Deadly Trigger

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi guys - sorry, it's really been a while this time. I apologize. Do not worry though, I haven't abandoned the story, just have a lot to do at the moment. It will be better after Christmas. Thanks so much to you for your reviews and all of the favorites. I appreciate each one of them and I'll be sure to finish the story just for you ^^. But there are still a few chapters to go. Here's the next one.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: A Deadly Trigger<span>**

Kaname was suffering. He desperately required the physical closeness of his mate. Of course, he showed none of the pain he was feeling in his chest as he stepped from the elevator onto the top floor of his company building. His employees bowed respectfully as he passed them, their bustling activity increasing with his presence. The pureblood paid them no mind, he had other worries now. His entire body hummed in the discord the hunter was feeling, his pure blood making him exceptionally sensitive to his mate's needs. Zero wasn't sharing his thoughts, but ever since the encounter with his avatar, Kaname just knew his emotions. Like a knot that tightens itself with every movement, their every interaction left them both less and less capable of ignoring each other even if they were separated by distance. He couldn't stop his need, he couldn't ignore his thoughts and there was no way to block out the memory of his dreams. Even if he knew they would drive him mad.

_He shuddered in the dim light as he lay naked in his bed – his entire body was on fire. A soft touch to his sensitive neck left a trail of shivers tingling across his skin. His breath hitched, as the fingers repeated their actions. The pureblood's hands clawed into the bed as he tried to fight the urge to moan. Soft lips teased his own with a gently brushing kiss. It made him desperately yearn for more. He was quickly falling prey to this addiction and he knew it. Never had he known this much pleasure in just the simple touch of another. His entire being longed to clutch the other body close to himself, but he dare not appear so wanton for fear of losing what little he had. Try as he might, he couldn't contain a soundless sigh. It was just too good._

Though his eyes trailed across the rows of desks and bustling activity, his mind was with Zero. The hunter had obviously left Kuran mansion after what had happened between them and had not returned the next morning. He had probably slept in his apartment and was now at the Hunter's Association working again. Once again, the pureblood found himself contemplating how easy it would be to just make a slave out of the hunter. Kaname could easily predict most of the hunter's moods by now. Yet again, the stubborn hunter appeared to be caught up in self-destructive brooding. Though a certain amount of disgruntlement was perhaps understandable, the hunter's constant moodiness was a nuisance, to put it mildly. He really should put the hunter to better uses.

_As kisses trailed down his chest, there was nothing he could do to repress his ragged breath. The wonderfully warm lips slowed against his skin as the pert nub of his left nipple caught their attention. The moist tip of a languid tongue played around it, making the pureblood gasp. Kaname struggled not to lose himself – no pureblood could afford this much surrender. He needed to take control again… he needed to find something to distract himself from the fierce desire raging through his system. He needed to move his hands to claim that other body..._

At times like this, Kaname's qualms melted. It was simply unheard of that a lower level mate should be so disregarding of their pureblood mate's needs. Kaname was being way too considerate in a way he found himself to be uncharacteristically weak. He still couldn't quite comprehend _why_. He had blamed murder on the hunter in earlier days, had used him ruthlessly to the completion of his goal. He had discarded all his followers the moment Yuki was safe and barely accepted their services once more when they refused to leave. Why was it so hard for him to allow himself to once again just _take_ what he wanted? For Yuki? For the hunter saving his life? Really? Was that truly the reason?

It was not.

So, then... Why?

All his musings led to only one answer, but he wouldn't accept it. He _could_ not.

He nodded toward the secretary before he entered his office and found Kain dutifully sitting at Takuma's desk. The noble quickly stood and bowed before continuing his work.

His phone rang and he answered it before he even seated himself at his desk. It was his secretary.

"Kuran-sama, there is a call for you on Line 2. Kaien Cross wishes to speak with you on matters concerning the new Peace Treaty negotiations. Would you like to have it transferred to your office?"

"Yes, thank you." he answered.

"Hello Kaname. I am sorry to disturb you, but there will be a meeting later on about the Peace Treaty. Perhaps you would like to attend? The Hunter's Association will be discussing the security measures during the treaty's festivities."

"I see." Of course they could have simply sent their plan and then asked for his signature. But Kaname suspected that they had other reasons for wanting to see him. He supposed that they wanted confirmation of his sanity before the planning began. Though they loathed his presence, he was their only powerful ally among the vampires. Inviting him to their headquarters was a calculated move. He couldn't really refuse if he wanted to prove his reliability and they felt safe in a building surrounded by hunter spells.

"I will be there with two nobles accompanying me."

"I am glad to hear that. It will begin at two this night."

"Then I will see you there, Cross."

"I am looking forward to it. Good evening, Kaname."

"Good evening to you."

Kaname hung up and spoke to Kain. "Kain, you and your cousin will be accompanying me to the Hunter's Association tonight at two. Please inform him to be ready at one thirty"

"Of course, Kaname-sama." the noble answered.

Kaname sighed. The arrangement with Takuma's desk in his office was not enjoyable to the pureblood, it was only a means to uphold the pretense of their bond publicly. Kaname wished that such close working arrangements could have been avoided, but luckily, a few minutes later, Kain was on his way out to a meeting, leaving the pureblood in solitude. Solitude that he desperately needed to think.

_But as frantically as his mind worked, his body still refused to listen to reason. It didn't allow distraction from that pleasant sensation, it didn't allow him to think and so his hands remained uselessly passive as his body began to burn under those fingers. He focused entirely on the soft touches across his skin as they made him shudder with the need for more. Searching fingers travelled lower – he was way too sensitive there, he wouldn't hold out long if they reached their destination. With a mixture of shame and anticipation he followed their trail with his awareness even if he kept his eyes closed. All the while he held his breath and he heard his own heart thump loudly in his ears betraying his state to the owner of those skilled fingers. Just when an involuntary groan threatened to escape his lips, they stopped two inches below his naval._

Uncharacteristically flustered, Kaname rubbed his temples and tried to focus. His fine pureblood hearing could discern all the activity around him through the walls. The well-ordered bustle of activity gave him a sense of normalicy. He calmed himself. It would do him no good to remain upset. With a glance at the chessboard, he let his mind occupy itself with something other than his mate. Luckily, he had a mind that greatly enjoyed logic, that indulged itself freely with complex matters. The gift of a quick mind was given to many purebloods, yet his had always enjoyed shaping itself around odd complexities that interested few. His own affairs should be trifles compared to that.

His current problem was not in itself highly complex, yet the combination with other, smaller problems created a certain amount complexity. Rido's death would surely simplify matters - but that was not easily achieved. Direct confrontation was not advisable, more allies were needed - and less enemies. However, vampires didn't make good allies, only more or less reliable opponents...

_With his heightened senses he felt the air move around his cheek as a warm breath ghosted across his face and he knew those soft lips where close again. Close enough to kiss him, to grant him the warmth he had never known he needed so badly until now. It was a mystery to him that he was so vulnerable to this, that he was entirely incapable of taking back control._

_His body was in a state of wantonness that reminded him more of a fever. Purebloods were highly sensual creatures, yes - still, he should be struggling. But he felt entirely safe. He knew if he opened his eyes he would see the depth of a gaze he couldn't quite comprehend and yet he would be lost inside it – even more helpless than now, when he chose to remain blind to it. But no harm would come of it, he was sure of this. Still, he kept his eyes closed. He shuddered as the air of another warm breath twirled across the sensitive skin of his left ear._

_It was only his pride that stood in his way._

No, allies were few. And opponents were many.

Allowing the nobles to once more form a council of sniveling little schemers after he had destroyed the former council provided the illusion of fair power distribution, but Kaname knew that it was only that - an illusion. It was never meant to be an indefinite arrangement. Kaname had never intended them to truly have power. He had simply planned to ease their society into a new form of government. Though he cared little for ruling, it was the only option left if he wanted to cement his efforts in human-vampire relations.

Vampires were not like humans. Their social rules changed little over time, their laws remained valid not for mere decades or centuries - no, vampires thought in millenia. Therefore changes in policy happened only once every century or so. But vampires didn't merely differ in their concept of time. Humans cherished freedom and consensus. But vampires were different altogether. They needed no democracy. Choice was not given to them, their blood made choices for them. The evidence of that truth lay before him, spread out in marble and obsidian pieces on a distinguished geometrical pattern.

One of his white pieces lay at the side of the board. Shiki's death had been inevitable to a certain extent. Rido would never have let him escape from his grasp a second time. The quiet and even-tempered noble had become a victim of his heritage. It was now Kaname's responsibility to care for his cousin's mother in his stead. What a troublesome necessity... But not nearly as troublesome as a rampant Rido. And by what he had seen, it was even more troublesome that there appeared to be a certain connection between him and the council - but it contained a missing link that Kaname wasn't seeing.

_He didn't need to see. His senses could almost touch the person above him. A soft breath brushed by his sensitive hearing and instantly everything burned in anticipation. _

_"Say it… Tell me what you want me to do…" He knew who that voice belonged to. And briefly he wondered how he had ever gotten into this position. A part of him somehow realized this was not possible. The person that voice belonged to would never do this, he knew it. But that rational part of him was being drowned out by a much deeper longing. Something he had never allowed himself to even think before._

Getting Rido out of the way was of course a top priority. Why Rido hadn't attacked him yet, still eluded Kaname. Naturally he was bent on remaining hidden from the public - but even then Kaname's death could be arranged by a powerful pureblood such as Rido, or... perhaps he was waiting for something...? Of course, Rido would want to witness the pureblood's death in person...

Kaname leaned forward, staring at the checkered board intently. Perhaps he'd been going about this all wrong. Perhaps Rido was bent on more than just simply killing him. His thoughts hurried through a series of musings as he wondered about additional goals the other pureblood might be having. Simply killing Kaname might give him satisfaction, but his revenge would be better if Kaname lost all he loved first... all the things he worked hard for, all the things that made him... vulnerable.

_Something unheard of, something that no pureblood should want. But he did. Kaname's entire being ached for it. _

_He wanted to be vulnerable. _

_He wanted to give himself away, all of himself._

_The pureblood had never been caught this unawares by his own psyche. His mind reeled with the realization that he – a pureblood, a born leader, trained and instinctually guided to command anyone he chose – wanted to give in to someone, wanted to surrender entirely. Perhaps he sensed a freedom in such a surrender that he would never be able to obtain, because it was in his nature to command. Still, a part of him longed for it and the freedom it provided. Not having to be in control and knowing it would be alright anyway, not having to think, but being able to purely enjoy, giving in to his most carefully guarded desires... yes... it was coursing through his veins right now._

_He was on the verge of surrender. He wanted to know what it felt like to be safe in someone else's arms... to give in - and get immeasurable bliss in return._

_And with those fingers taunting his abdomen, ghosting across his slacks - his body made the decision for him as to whom he would give himself. All his muscles quivered in anticipation. He was aching for release, but he knew he wasn't going to have that wish granted until he begged. It was now truly only his pride that stood in his way._

_He couldn't… He shouldn't…_

A frown crossed his lips as he explored the possibilites of his vulnerability. In essence, his vulnerabilities were his mate, his diplomacy project and his sanity. All other things could be obtained easily - even money and power could be obtained over time, if only those three things were given. If Rido wanted to truly destroy him, then he would sabotage those three things. He had already gone for what he perceived to be both his mate and sanity - but he hadn't _killed_ Takuma. He had tormented him, and through him he had of course hoped to torment Kaname. If he was correct in his assumptions that Rido was enacting some form of revenge, then there was some diplomatic problem heading his way as well, which would make his project very difficult.

It would be easy to confirm Rido's involvement then, because that would be precisely the moment when the arrogant and self-absorbed pureblood would call him to gloat... If he was correct. However, that also meant that Yuki must have been his target as well. And that led to very uncomfortable conclusions... Assuming, Yuki's death was indeed not a form of accidental suicide... he clenched his teeth against the stab in his chest at that thought...

If... and assuming... Kaname furrowed his brow slightly. Neither of those words really sat right with him. He would probably only have to wait a few days to see his diplomatic efforts crumble around him. If he was right about this. But first he needed proof that Yuki's death was not what it appeared to be. At least for himself.

_We all have our talents, nephew. They appear to run in the family._ Kaname's mind still shuddered at Rido's words. He knew what they meant, the Kuran bloodline was the most powerful of all. A Kuran's power increased with every generation and showed itself differently in each of its descendants. This bloodline, unknown to most other vampires, had powers that did not merely rule elements, or chain servants to their needs - no, this bloodline could take part in creation itself. The Kurans were the Ancestor's direct descendants and that made them the most powerful of all.

Only because of her bloodline had Yuri Kuran been able to transform her daughter into a human at the cost of her own life. Only because she was a Kuran had Yuki been able to weild the Artemis, a weapon made to completely reject the touch of a vampire. And only because he was a Kuran had Rido come back from the dead. Of this, Kaname was certain.

_We all have our talents, nephew..._

Indeed... But such powers always came at a price. The long history of the Kuran's was a bloody and gruesome one unlike that of any other pureblood family. A painful death was the mildest of terrifying prices to pay for using their power. Rido must have paid a price as well, but as of yet, Kaname wasn't even sure what exactly he had achieved. A vampire's death was usually marked by ashes. And there was no returning from the ashes for a vampire. Rido's body had definitely desintegrated to ashes, Kaname had seen it for himself. However, his essence had still been there, Zero said. Kuran blood and ashes. Zero's blood... What if... Kaname mentally went through Aido's report on his findings about Yuki's earrings again. It was all too interwoven to be a coincidence. He was lacking one crucial puzzle piece that needed to be collected before he could be entirely certain.

_Everything became clouded in his mind. Only one thing stood out in brilliant clarity. _

_He wanted more. But he shouldn't want this. _

_His pride was supposed to save him here, was not supposed to allow it. He moaned softly as the conflict went through him and he squirmed between the silky sheets, but to no avail. Strong hands roamed his body everywhere… everywhere but the one place he needed them to be. He was shaking with need now, but he just couldn't give in. He was a pureblood. He was supposed to take control, this had gone too far already, but he needed release. He was about to move his hands when a voice slithered into his ear seductively._

_"You wouldn't want to trouble your own fingers with something that my mouth could do so much better... "_  
><em>Kaname couldn't help but moan loudly at that. "I want to hear your voice saying it. Just tell me, what it is that you need... Kaname."<em>

What he needed most was information. Kaname shivered under the impressions of his dream. He could not allow himself to remember the rest of it. Not now. He needed to act. And before that, he needed to clarify his goals. He needed information. And time. The latter allowed more leeway for the assembly of the former. So how did one buy time...?

Supposing Rido hadn't yet found out about him and Zero and still suspected Takuma to be his mate, then the noble needed protection. He was currently in Sara's hands. The female pureblood was known for extravagant taste and her hedonistic life style. No one would expect Takuma there, and she wouldn't dare to make their little agreement public. If only to have another chance at re-inviting the noble. She wasn't really a problem, she was far more predictable than she assumed. No one was without a flaw or without a vulnerability. That didn't only apply to Kaname...

No, she wasn't a problem. Rather, she was a solution. A dark gleam lit in the depth of Kaname's eyes. Rido himself had a weakness that would make his endeavors very difficult... The one thing Rido seemed to currently avoid at all costs was being seen in public. With the atrocities he had committed he would be on everybody's list when it became publicly known that he was still, in fact, alive. Both the hunters and vampires had legitimate reason to execute him. If it became known that he was not dead...

At this Kaname allowed himself a cruel smirk ... public proof of his being alive just might buy him the time he needed...

His smirk faded as he realized his need. He may have been able to focus on his plans for a a few moments, but now it all came back in vivid detail.

_"I want to hear your voice saying it. Just tell me, what it is that you need... Kaname."_

_When the pureblood refused to answer, kissing lips went down on him, trailing softly down his skin southwards. The pureblood's body trembled uncontrollably - but again, there was no relief as the teasing kisses stopped before they reached their destination. Kaname groaned in frustration. Drenched in amusement, the silky voice spoke again._

Kaname was hard as a rock between his legs as he remembered the rest of his dream. It was bad enought that the dreams he had been having every single night had him waking up sweating and gasping, sometimes painfully hard, sometimes coated in a sticky puddle of his own semen with the sensations of Zero's imaginary touch and the sight of those lilac eyes burning through him. He wanted him. No. He needed him. He needed to posess that body, to claim it... But now it wouldn't stop following him through his day. It was humiliating - he was at work at his own company, but he needed to find a restroom.

~{}~

Seiren watched the two figures through her binoculars. They had chosen a very noisy place to meet, intending to make being overheard almost impossible. Silverware and dishes clashed noisily as hundreds of humans crowded into the establishment to get some lunch before they had to return to their work. No one would expect those two around at such a time, but Seiren had known that they would be meeting here.

She was Kaname-sama's eyes and ears - who knew, perhaps he might need the information? From her current vantage point, just below the ceiling, she had disguised herself as a plasterer, working below the roof of the building. The real plasterer was asleep in his bed and would notice he'd overslept in roughly two hours with a severe headache. She would be long gone by the time he arrived.

She had made sure she was far away enough to not be noticeable by her vampire aura. Her protective plasterer's goggles were actually binoculars with an ear-piece that had a headset embedded into it. Behind the pots of mortar and plaster utensils, her entire equipment was up and running. Pretending to be stirring more plaster, she crouched down and watched the scene below. A woman with long black hair and cold eyes sat down at one of the tables in a corner opposite of a man who seemed entirely too nervous to be unobtrusive.

The Preatorian had already been following the woman's activities off and on - simply because she kept getting in the way of her information gathering. Her security measures were way more sophisticated than those of her targets and Seiren had recognized her signature on a small file extension in the hunter's database when working through Zero Kiryu's files. It was a valid conclusion that she might be researching the hunter, meaning she might be a threat to him and therefore Kaname-sama as well. It could, however, also only be coincidence. Though she had very capable staff - handpicked and personally trained - with this woman in particular, she trusted no one but herself to obtain information securely. So she took it upon herself to tape the upcoming conversation.

Right now the microphone signal was terribly skewed but she worked the software of her laptop, recalibrating them to the exact frequency of the harmonic overtones of their voices which carried through the air with a lot less interference. It was not for nothing that she kept a database on all these things. The signal was a lot clearer now and she let the headset transform the output signal to a more pleasant frequency as she listened.

"... don't like this, Miyazaki. We should have met somewhere else." the male voice said.

"Don't be a fool, Ojima. No one would expect us here at noon with all the humans." the woman interjected with disdain. "Now what is it that is so important we must meet among all this filthy cattle?"

"We're being played." the man adressed as Ojima said simply.

"Really." Miyazaki sneered without sounding convinced or surprised.

"Care to explain in more detail?" she asked in a bored tone.

Ojima looked cornered. He seemed to be deciding whether to answer or not. Hesitantly, he began speaking.

"A part of my facility was locked off - even from me. I didn't give it much thought... I, uhm... I didn't even want to know what was going on."

"So?" Miyazaki shrugged after his speech trailed off.

Ojima scowled. "You aren't taking this seriously."

An icy look crossed her face. She leaned in.

"I am taking this _very_ seriously, Ojima. You think I don't know you're Rido Kuran's little slut? You think I don't know that he has you by the balls? Now tell me what it is that you want and stop wasting my time."

Ojima swallowed visibly. "How do you...?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "You seriously think I'd tell you of all people how I obtain information...? she mocked incredoulously.

Ojima licked his lips nervously and then shook his head.

"Fine. I know what he's planning. And if you want to know, then I will tell you. But I want to know something in return."

She smiled. There was nothing warm about her smile, it was about as cold as antarctica's frost after half a year of night.

"Finally, we're getting to the point. What do you want to know?" she said, a spark of interest in her eyes.

Ojima obviously tried hard not to squirm, but failed.

"He told me..." he bit his lip. Then he continued. "He told me my daughter wasn't really my daughter."

That didn't seem to faze the woman at all. She said nothing. Nervously, he continued.

"I want to know... _who_ is the father?"

A knowing smile crawled across Miyazaki's features.

"Knowledge for knowledge... That is a good deal, I suppose - unless of course one knows more than the other..." at this she looked at him hard.

"You're informed about the underground facilities?" he asked sceptically.

A sly grin twisted her lips into an unpleasant smile. "Informed?" She leaned in closely and Seiren had to turn up the volume to hear what she was saying.

"Informed? They were my idea."

Ojima clearly didn't understand how he'd been outmanouvered so quickly, as the implications of the noble woman's words flitted through his mind exhibiting an interesting array of expressions on his face. Then he seemed to conclude that it made no more difference.

"Fine. What is it you want?" he asked in a fatalistic tone.

"Simple. The blueprint for our endeavors." she half-sneered, half-smirked.

Ojima furrowed his brow. "You mean..."

"Yes... I mean Zero Kiryu. Alive."

~{}~

"It's quiet today." Kaito remarked on their patrol, his voice slightly suspicious.

"Yeah. Too quiet." Zero agreed, his eyes sweeping the darkness with a piercing glare.

"You're starting to sound like our sensei even more than me." Kaito scoffed.

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't be right." Zero countered.

They continued to walk in silence. It was just a routine patrol and those weren't known for spectacular events, but it didn't sit right with either of the two hunters that there was absolutely no vampire activity at all. It wasn't normal. Not for this area.

That, of course, was not the only thing that didn't sit well with Zero. His thoughts kept circling around his last encounter with the pureblood with whom he was now on first name basis. Uneasily, he fingered his Bloody Rose. She was safety, a constant that he knew and the one thing never deserted him. Perhaps a bit of conversation would soothe his mind, but Kaito appeared to be a bit moody lately, his tongue not nearly as sharp as usual and Zero wasn't one for overly much communication. So they continued their patrol in silence.

Much to Zero's disgust, his revolving thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

He was going soft - obviously. He was letting Kuran get under his skin. His voice of reason kept bugging him about that without a moment's pause. It angered him and it wasn't helping to have so little to do on a patrol. He was going soft... he should never have made himself that vulnerable. He should have known it would only end badly. He should have known that the pureblood was...

Was what?

A monster?

Like hell he hadn't known. Of course he'd known that. He'd known all along.

Though for a few moments it had seemed like it could be different...

But a monster was a monster, no matter how you looked at it.

He tried to tell this to himself over and over again, but now it didn't work anymore. His mind kept pulling out the one image that had burned itself into his mind. The one thing that haunted him the entire day and night since their last encounter.

Kuran's eyes.

"Please, Zero... It's Kaname." The words echoed through his mind with those eyes in endless cycles, repeating that look, repeating those words.

Of course Zero knew that purebloods were excellent deceivers. But that look could not be faked. That look was not part of being a pureblood. That look was hurt and weary and pleading. A pureblood didn't plead. Ever. Even when deceiving, their pride was too great for that. Zero was absolutely certain that the depth of that gaze was not fake. Just like the joy in those eyes at hearing his first name fall from the hunter's lips could not be fake.

Zero gritted his teeth. He had acted upon that feeling, had acted upon the hope that it was not a mistake to believe a pureblood vampire.

_Believe_ a pureblood vampire...

_Willingly_ offer his blood and then succumb to the bite of a pureblood vampire...

How foolish.

How utterly foolish.

How stupid and idiotic and how unbelievably, terrifyingly... good.

The hunter shivered at the memory of Kuran's bite. He should be feeling humiliated that Kuran was capable of doing that to him. He should be feeling angry at himself for allowing the pleasure to haze his mind. He should be hating the other for abusing his trust, but he couldn't. Zero wanted to curse out loud, wanted to vent his frustration, but with Kaito next to him that wasn't such a good idea.

He had made up his mind. He had already considered the possibility of becoming the pureblood's toy. Even though he rebuked himself for it, he couldn't undo the change of perspective it had brought. He had tried to see Kuran differently. He couldn't deny now that the pureblood was alluring and beautiful. He couldn't deny that for a second - just a second - he had pictured himself submitting his body and mind to the dark and intriguingly deceptive pureblood vampire. But he could imagine way too clearly for his liking how he would be nothing but a pet.

He knew deep down in his desperate heart that it was inevitable. With dread he anticipated the day he would be nothing but dependent on that vampire, when he would be entirely under Kuran's power - his to command. He dreaded the day he would no longer be a hunter. But there was nothing he would be able to do against it. One day, even if the pureblood didn't claim his mind first, he would fall prey to the pureblood's lures. No one else's blood would satisfy him, perhaps he would also become addicted to the pleasure Kuran could provide. And the price for that dependence would be his body and soul.

He had seen it before. A pureblood could ensnare your will and bribe your emotions until you forgot everything else. Zero was determined to cage his heart against that lure. He had believed that Yuki had taken his heart away but now he found that it had awakened. His heart was still beating in a steady rhythm of loneliness. Still stubbornly hurting in his chest where he had last left it. And it was way too susceptible to a caring touch. He could surrender his body, he may not be able to defend his mind - but he could not, he simply could not give away his heart...

"So tell me," Kaito began, startling Zero out of his thoughts. A distraction way too late.

"Hm." Zero grunted in response.

"What happened to the Cross girl's photo in your room. It's gone." Kaito gave him a sidelong glance.

Observant as ever... Zero had to admit. Kaito had been to his apartment like maybe three times or so.

He snorted. "Dead." he said shortly ending their conversation before it started.

"Oh." Kaito answered. "Sorry to hear."

Really, what a topic of evasive conversation, Zero thought to himself. Perhaps his thoughts _were_ better company...

Dammit, he needed something to do. He needed to somehow work off some energy. Their patrol was almost over for the night and still nothing at all had happened. He needed a workout, something to take his mind off everything. The ache in his chest would not allow him to spend another day away from Kuran mansion. He needed to work off his anger before returning.

~{}~

Kaname knew he was walking a dangerous line. If someone caught him, it would be difficult to explain why he was crouching up on the roof of the Hunter's Association's building. But he yearned for a glimpse of his mate. Knowing the bond would tell on him whenever they were close, he used the meeting with the Hunter Association as an excuse to follow Zero carefully with muted aura. He hadn't planned on it, but when he felt somewhere halfway through the meeting that Zero was close, he couldn't resist.

After finishing his meeting, he instructed Aido and Kain to leave without him. They needed to be elsewhere soon anyway. Then, he dimmed his aura completely and slipped onto the roof of one of the many buildings that made up the Hunter Association's headquarters. Zero would know that he was close through their bond, but he had had a meeting in the main hunter building, so he hoped the hunter would not become suspicious. Keeping close to the roof, he peered around and spotted a courtyard with two figures in it. Perching on the roof five stories above them, he had a better view of the two of them while he watched the training session between Zero and Yagari in the courtyard behind the building.

Kaname didn't know what to expect, but he had never really seen Zero train as a hunter. He'd only felt the punches and kicks on his body - wether Zero dealt or received them. Still, the last time he had actually seen him fight was when he defended Yuki against Rido. That was long ago and he wasn't even really a fully trained hunter then. Other than that, he had only been in his thoughts - but that was not the same than watching him fight.

It was breathtaking to watch. Yagari was wearing his usual attire, heavy, high-laced boots, hat and coat over black, heavy pants and a white shirt, carelessly half-buttoned. He didn't even seem to sweat as he went through training moves with Zero. But Zero had no lack of endurance himself, he was quite calmly going through a series of kicks and punches - his white long-sleeved shirt showing no sign of perspiration. Nor did his jeans hinder him in any way. They both showed no sign of weariness as they slowly began to move faster, now rapidly throwing punches and catching or evading them.

Kaname was impressed with how the hunter trained and fought, how precise his movements were, how elegant and on-target every hit seemed to meet an equal strength of his sensei. If he hadn't already been attracted to the hunter, he would be now. Both Yagari and he were not holding back, except perhaps on the deadliest of moves. The punches that connected really hurt and in the way they did, Kaname had learned easily to judge Zero's moods. With enough training sessions for comparison, he couldn't help but notice that right now, the hunter was in a very dismal mood - his punches hurt himself (and therefore Kaname as well) more than was necessary. Kaname winced internally, but the two sparring partners in front of him hardly made a sound. It was like they were improvising the steps to a tune only they could hear.

Slowly, their breaths became louder. Yagari was known as the best hunter in the Association and the pureblood could see why. He was agile, smoothly attacking and defending and unwavering. But Kaname could easily see that Zero surpassed his mentor in speed, agility and strength. The only thing that let Yagari hold up against him, were his years of experience. He seemed to know his pupil better than he did himself. The older hunter anticipated most of his moves in advance. But as Kaname watched, Zero never made the same move twice.

Kaname had known Zero was good, he just hadn't known how good he really was. All he knew about hunters in general was what he deduced about them from meetings with them on the topic of co-existence and what he knew about Cross and Zero. All he had seen about them he'd seen through Zero's eyes when it leaked into their bond. But to Zero, Yagari's opinion was all that mattered to him from anyone at the Hunter's Association and the gruff mentor surely did not dish out compliments at his pupil's progress. So probably Zero had never seen himself in the right light.

But Kaname could see it now. The hunter was exceptionally talented and incredibly quick to learn. To his growing amazement, Zero didn't even rely on his vampire instincts or his vampire abilities. Naturally, his sensory perception must surpass Yagari's – but other than that he accessed no other vampire advantage. He used no vampire speed, his eyes remained lilac the entire time - he showed no giving in to the thrill of a fight, as a vampire would, thereby gaining unpredictability and strength through the desire to kill. Zero obviously blocked all of that out – even though it must come as naturally to him as his hunter abilities. The control it took to do that, would be difficult to maintain. Kaname couldn't take his eyes off the silver-haired hunter as he dodged and struck in rapid succession.

Then they stepped it up - Yagari drew two knives, one in each hand, while Zero remained weaponless. Zero didn't lose a beat in his step as he jumped and dodged, feigning his way through the expertly whirling knives to reach his opponent. He caught one knife and threw it far out of Yagari's reach. The silver metal clattered to the floor as Zero continued to attempt to disarm his sensei. Why hadn't he taken it for himself?

The pureblood's breath caught as the knife connected to Zero's throat, a protective surge struggling to force its way through to allow Kaname to protect his bond mate, but the knife had already been stopped. Panting, Zero was gripping his mentor's wrist, straining to prevent the blade from moving. Runes on the blade glinted with a pale blue light as the hunter knife burned the vampire in Zero's body. But Zero didn't make a sound. Kaname felt an echo of that tingle and could easily imagine how it felt to Zero. He knew well how his own body roared at a hunter weapon when it touched his skin. It had taken all his self-control to not so much as twitch when in earlier days, the rash hunter had pressed the Bloody Rose to his skin.

Zero was obviously strong-minded on denying everything vampire-like his body showed. Perhaps he was used to it when sparring with his mentor. He didn't even flinch when the hunter blade nicked the skin and drew blood. Kaname clenched his teeth against the tempting scent of Zero's life essence. A second later, the two had jumped apart and were circling each other. Nothing changed in the way Zero fought, even though his blood was now battling hunter poison. He was almost just as quick, just as strong and just as concentrated as beforehand.

Kaname couldn't believe it. So much control. The same control that had him fight the thirst for blood for so long, the same control that allowed him to clear his mind to keep himself out of their bond. Zero was amazing. Kaname smiled as the silver hair moved and glinted only to reveal that he had caught Yagari's wrist with his hand again and went for the older hunter's throat with the other. Yagari used his legs to trip his student, but Zero's feet had already left the floor as he flipped the older hunter on his back, pinning him to the concrete floor in the small courtyard. But Yagari still had the use of his knife and positioned the point of the blade at Zero's heart.

Kaname stared at the two even as he felt the burn of the blade on his own skin. Yagari's gruff voice rumbled at his student.

"You move and you're dead, kid. Where's your head? You're not concentrating. I could easily have killed you."

Kaname scowled. Zero had the use of one hand at least to free himself of Yagari's blade, but he didn't move. He strained to hear what Zero had to say. It was so quiet that he almost missed the hoarse whisper.

"I'm counting on it, sensei. One day, when I lose it, I'm counting on just that."

Kaname shuddered at those words, hearing his mate speak so calculating about his own death. Of course he would expect the least of himself, of course he would expect to fail someday. Of course he expected his mentor to be the one to allegedly save him by killing him. Kaname shook his head. It was not an option. Not for Kaname's mate it wasn't. Zero would not fall.

"Stop the nonsense, kid. It's not lack of control that's your weakness." Yagari growled.

He pushed his student up with the blunt side of the blade's handle. Kaname clenched his teeth in pain. But he agreed with Yagari.

Yagari got up, facing Zero and putting a fist to his chest. "It's the heart that has to fight, kid - the body just goes through the moves. As long as you fight against yourself, you sabotage your own strength. You're a born hunter - you were made to fight. Doubt will only slow your mind."

"I was made to fight vampires." Zero said quietly. Then, with a look of utter revulsion on his face, Zero watched as his hands turned into claws and his teeth elongated into fangs.

"Sensei, look at me. Look at what I am." he whispered.

Yagari shrugged.

"So you have claws and fangs... nice accessory, kid. But your heart's a hunter. I know it. If you really were a vampire I'd have shot you long ago. You wanna scare me? Show me what you look like when you're a vampire. A real one. Put those claws to use and show me what they can do. You're standing here and talking about being a vampire but you're holding back on it. You're not even half as strong as you could be."

Zero stood there, his claws reverting back into calloused, pale hands as he stared at his sensei in bewilderment.

"Sensei you told me to fight it..."

Yagari growled and glared at him. Indeed, Kaname thought, he looked a lot more fearsome than the clawed and fanged Zero had.

"I wanted you to fight the madness inside you. The falling to Level E. I never said that you shouldn't use what you've been given."

"I... sensei..." Zero started. Kaname resisted the urge to swoop down and just hug the desolate figure. But this was important for Zero. He needed to learn acceptance. Maybe he'd listen to his mentor.

"Stop being a coward, Zero and fight. Fight with everything you are, with every cell of your body, no matter if they make up your claws or hands. You are what you are, it doesn't matter that a stupid vampire bit you - you are a hunter. A Kiryu. The Kiryus never fit in with any of the other hunters. Neither your parents nor your grandparents, nor you or your brother. Your family members were always different, stubborn and powerful. You're a Kiryu. Start behaving like one."

Footsteps echoed along the hall. Then a young hunter came to a halt in the courtyard.

"Yagari-sensei?" he said hesitantly, panting slightly.

"What is it?" the senior hunter growled back. The kid was no older than maybe fourteen. Yagari's growl scared the hell out of grown vampires - of course his student wouldn't be unaffected. Kaname smiled at how he didn't look quite as scared as his racing heartbeat and elevated body heat indicated he felt.

"There is an emergency meeting in five minutes, sensei."

Instantly, Yagari pulled his famous shotgun and pointed it at his young student. The boy dodged - but not quickly enough. With a flick of his hand, the one-eyed hunter nudged his pupil with the gun making him lose his balance and the boy fell to the ground. Yagari scowled.

"You're not alert. You're too slow. Rule number one: Never get caught unawares. Get up." He laid the shotgun over his shoulder, seemingly relaxed. Trembling, the kid got up, his eyes not leaving his mentor.

Without looking, the one-eyed hunter thrust the shotgun into Zero's direction in a sudden movement, pointing it straight at his heart. But with the same stoic calm he had showed during their training, Zero effortlessly caught the weapon, turning the point out of harm's way. The unexpected shot missed Zero by a few inches, its crack echoing from the walls startling the young boy enough to leave him trembling. Yagari didn't even look at the silver-haired student as he nodded toward the boy. "See? Never get caught unawares."

The kid nodded fervently, eyes large and a bit scared. Man, Yagari sure was one hell of a mentor, Kaname thought.

Eyeing the gun warily and stepping out of range, the kid bowed. "Yes, sensei. Uuuhm, the meeting..."

"The meeting can wait." Yagari said indifferently, returning the gun to the accustomed place on his shoulder.

"But they explicitly said..." he argued nervously, clearly unhappy at having to speak against his mentor.

Yagari raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright - I'll be there. Now get the hell out of here." the one-eyed hunter said gruffly, but not without a certain fondness in his voice.

With a fleeting smile, but a wary look in his eyes, the young hunter left, turning more than once, remaining alert.

Yagari nodded to Zero.

"You heard the kid. I gotta go. I'll find you after the meeting." he said. To the watching pureblood's amazement, Zero bowed to his sensei without a word of protest and left. Kaname had never seen Zero bow to anyone. But he supposed his sensei was the only one he'd respect that way. Yagari certainly wielded authority worthy of it.

Right before he wanted to leave he heard Yagari mutter after his student.

"Dammit, kid. You're much stronger and faster than I've ever been. You could be the greatest hunter there ever was, but for your weakness of that broken heart. And I can't help you with that. I'm only here for the fighting skill."

~{}~

Very pleased with the sight in front of her, Sara Shirabuki sipped a glass of blood wine, her eyes not leaving her doll. It had taken a while, but finally both her toys were becoming interesting and enjoyable. With delight that almost made her giggle most unbefittingly for her status, she registered that her little doll had finally become bold enough to touch the incapacitated noble. And finally the Ichijo kid was looking more like himself. The pretty blond noble had had a most dusturbingly vacant gaze when he appeared at her door.

He seemed to remember little of his previous stay at her home and Sara had been slightly disgruntled at the fact that Kaname had sent his mate to her in such an unpresentable state. But her little doll had made things better almost instantly. The little girl had made him smile - faintly, but visibly nonetheless. Sara smirked - how practical that she could use both pets to coax each other into a more pleasurable mood. All she had to do was watch.

She leaned back enjoying the show, the unpleasant thoughts of meetings and obligations fading. Ichijo had followed her orders to the mark, had sat down beside her and sipped a drink with her. When Sara was certain that the concoction had taken effect she had him undress slowly and then lay down on her bed. Now the pretty boy lay stretched out on her luxurious covers - she had slipped rather strong aphrodosiac into his drink. She fingered the metal restraints on her table and then chose to leave them on the table. Perhaps she might need him to have the use of his hands... Hand cuffs weren't needed she decided - he was flushed and moaning on her bed already and Sara found it to be a very pleasant sight.

But what made it even better was that her usually timid doll seemed to have no fear of the noble. Without reservations she had crawled onto him and let her innocent fingertips glide across his overly sensitized skin. Then her little doll had found out that when she touched him on certain body parts it would make him moan ever so much more. The little girl was enjoying it immensely now and Sara had to smile at her dolls quick learning. With great curiosity, she was currently rubbing the noble's no doubt throbbing member, but he couldn't come, because she had slipped a ring over him. Tears were beginning to pour down his face...

Hm... had she overdone it on the potion?

Why was she worrying? He was surely crying tears of pleasure if the sounds he was making were anything to go by. The reaction of her own body was delightful - his moans were making her hot. It was only too well - she hadn't had some decent cock in her for a while she decided.

Finishing her wine, she undressed gracefully and moved over to her bed where the little girl was making the noble's tip leak and his eyes roll back from the combined sensations of her curious fingers and the strong aphrodisiac.

Teasing Ichijo, she let her hands run across his thighs earning beautiful shudders.

"Do you like him?" she asked her doll with a sidelong glance. The little girl nodded fervently. Sara smiled at her and moved on top of the noble.

"I'll show you, what will really make him squirm." she whispered into her dolls ear. Then she slid onto Ichijo's cock, impaling herself deeply. She just hoped that Kaname was feeling the same pleasure as well. Keeping in mind that this was his mate she moved sinuously, cherishing every moan the blonde had to offer. True to her promise, he was squirming under her, his flushed face bearing testament to how intoxicated he was.

Sara rode him slowly, enjoing herself immensely - but something was missing. She wanted to see her doll just as flushed as Ichijo was. With sure moves, she stripped her und pulled her toward herself onto Ichijo. Kissing her deeply, she slid her toward the noble's head.

"Spread you legs," she whispered to the child. She obeyed. Her thin legs parted across the noble's lips.

"Lick her." she commanded the noble.

As soon as his tongue slid between the small legs, the girl shuddered intensely. Satisfied with her new arrangements, Sara worked her hips harder to the rhythm of their combined moaning. This was good, really good.

It was in the moment when the small girl cried out her climax that the door shattered with a loud crash.

Sara was so close, so unbelieveably close to coming - but she never did.

All feeling left her body. Her mind was slow to register that someone must have severed her nervous sytem below the neck. She didn't feel the pair of fangs dig greedily into her skin, but she knew what bloodloss did to the body. She couldn't turn to face the attacker, she could not move at all. She was entirely helpless and the only reason she was still upright, was because her attacker was holding her to feed on her blood. She had too much time to become terrified, to become overwhelmed with panic as all she could do was watch. It was perhaps half a minute that she remained like that, slowly being drained, her gaze fixed on the blissful face of her unsuspecting doll, who was still shuddering through her orgasm.

Before her vision hazed to gray, she saw her doll look up to her, the large eyes mirroring in shock and incomprehension a familiar face behind her own. The last thing Sara saw was the reflection of a pair of cold and calculating mismatched eyes in her doll's shocked irises. She barely registered how the little girl opened her mouth to scream, but she knew she would never hear it leave her lips.

~{}~

"Hey kid."

Zero turned from where he'd just finished cleaning his weapons and had stowed them into a locker. One look at Yagari's face, however, told him all he needed to know. Wordlessly, he opened the locker again and took out his knives and extra bullets, sorting the array of weapons into the loops of his gear.

"How many?" he asked a grim expression on his face.

His mentor grimaced. "Unknown. It's an emergency. Two humans dead. The person calling the police died while speaking. The terrain's unpredictable. We're meeting Kaito there."

"I knew it was too quiet on our patrol." Zero growled. "I'm ready. Let's go."

~{}~

Kaname left Sara's house in a hurry. He was certain that his disguise had worked. But if he wasn't fast, his aura would betray him. He could only vary it to a certain degree. He had made sure to arouse all suspicion that he was in fact Rido Kuran. He had worn nothing you could mistake for one of his own business suits, he had strode into the place with the confidence and arrogance only his so-called uncle ever showed. Sara's security was a joke. Bare-chested and ferral-looking he had gone to great lengths pretending to be Rido. He even slammed a few servants across the room without reason or purpose to make it more credible.

He could have killed Sara swiftly, he could have snapped the life from her like a twig, turning her to ashes instantly without her even knowing what happened, but he wanted the blood. He wanted to see what she knew, he wanted to raid her memory for what he was searching for. And he had found... interesting information, to say the least. Her death had been worthwhile - if only to serve revenge to a woman who had held his friend hostage and to throw an obstacle into Rido's path.

With these new bits of information, however, he just might be able to assemble the puzzle pieces to a very unpleasant picture. But he could not dwell on that now.

When Kaname was far away enough from Sara's estate, he decided to guide his friend from her place. With a nudge of his will, Takuma rose from the bed and stumbled out of Shirabuki's mansion. Kaname felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the state of his friend, but he would make it up to him later. Now it was important for him to look helpless and innocent. Naked and disoriented did the job just fine. He would be found by Aido and Kain entirely by 'coincidence' on their way home from the meeting with the hunters. Kaname had already instructed his driver to take an alternative route, claiming to need a package delivered.

Briefly Kaname wondered if he should have killed the doll as well. Perhaps it would have been merciful. But she was the one who could 'confirm' without a doubt that it had indeed been Rido who had killed Sara. No one would think that she was lying. They might even search her memory - she was the perfect witness.

~{}~

They were everywhere. Zero heard Kaito curse violently as he watched how an army of Level E's swarmed into the clearing of the forest. The small cottage that had obviously only been a sort of decoy with a small band of E's tearing up a young pair of tourists. The hunters had made quick progress on three of them before they even noticed a hunter presence. Yagari and Kaito had helped with the other five. Now the three of them were cornered in the cottage with the dead pair, blood stains and pools everywhere, mixed with vampire ashes. Zero fought the lure of their blood. He still had to deal with the effects of his training. Traces of hunter poison were imparing his ability to focus - not the optimal state for a fight.

"Set a fire." Yagari said.

Zero nodded finding a canister of oil that was usually used to power a generator to ensure independent electricity in the cabin. In minutes they were standing with their backs toward the burning cottage, each of them facing a different side of the clearing and facing the same amount of swarming Level E's. It was a trap. It had to be - Level E's had a certain amount of mind left, but not enough to come up with this. This was an army. An army for the purpose of execution. And an army did not command itself.

The fire burned hot behind their backs, but at least the other two hunters would have no difficulty seeing the vampires. And Zero could feel his vampire side shy away from the brightness of the fire. Good - it would keep the Level E's at a distance for a while. He stood his ground. The light would be too bright to look at for their opponents and they had to use that to their advantage. Aiming and firing on pure instinct, Zero began killing them off in strategic patterns, decimating their advance as best he could. Zero made use of the knowledge that the bodies took a few seconds to turn to dust if not killed instantly and would block the others slightly if targeted correctly. But reloading the Bloody Rose was wasting precious time. He didn't dare to look over his back, hoping that the other two were dealing with their Level E's at least as efficiently.

The attack wasn't letting up. More were pouring in, wherever they came from, this was definitely coordinated somehow. This attack was meant to kill the hunter's involved. And Zero had the sinking feeling that whoever was behind this knew that he was here, meaning the attack was directed at himself.  
>Yagari - his shotgun pounding an unfailing rhythm into the night - seemed to have come to the same conclusion.<p>

"Hey Kid, what the hell did you do to open hell's gates? Your face that pretty?"

Only Yagari would say things like that when they were close to dying. Before he could give an adequate retort, though, Kaito tried to stifle a cry.  
>A Level E had crept up to him from behind the pile of firewood not far off to his right. Without thought Zero and Yagari both aimed and fired at him, hitting him simultaneously. But they were a tad too late - Kaito was already wounded.<br>"It's a scratch." he panted, lying. Zero didn't risk another glance but he knew from that short glimpse while aiming that the other hunter was torn up badly. The scent of his blood was unmistakable. This was impossible - they were not going to make it.

"Kaito, create a hunter circle. We need a shock wave." he yelled over the snarling and leering Level E's.  
>"It'll kill you, idiot." Kaito retorted breathlessly.<br>"We're all gonna die if you don't." Zero shot back.  
>"Do it." Yagari said gruffly.<p>

Kaito's words were muffled against the fierce growling of vampires and the incessant shots of Yagari and Zero's weapons, but Zero knew them well enough himself to recognize how far along he was.  
>As the hunter circle came up like a glowing shield, Zero felt his remaining vampire strength leave instantly. Already weakened by his training with Yagari, there was no way he could compensate for the loss of his efficiency. He continued shooting at a slower pace, the Level E's coming closer and closer. The circle was draining him rapidly and he needed his strength for their sakes. With effort, he stepped outside it.<p>

"Sensei, now!" he gasped, holding off Level E's as fast as he could, now with renewed strength of his vampire side. He hardly ever used it, knowing this side of his was something no hunter liked to see. But now that didn't matter - not between life and death. His sensei was right, a good soldier used all the strength he had to accomplish the mission. With Kaito wounded and Yagari working hunter magic, there was no one to hold the monsters off. Touching the hunter circle weakened them significantly, but it couldn't hold them all off.

His Bloody Rose spit out bullets, his hands changed into claws and he dealt painful gashes to all those who came near. Though he worked as efficiently as he could, they got to him anyway. He was too busy holding the masses off of Yagari and Kaito that it was almost too late. Claws tore through his chest, fangs sunk into him at his legs and throat. He needed to stay alive at least until Yagari finished the spell. Zero knew that it would kill him, but until then he needed to defend the hell out of them. With strength he didn't know he had, he tore back at them, shaking them off, hoping that Yagari would finish before he gave out.

The instant Yagari evoked his hunter's blast he cursed that he _had_ lasted. The hunter shock wave was meant to tear up vampires instantly in a large radius. Zero was unprotected, a vampire himself. The wave of energy slammed blazing agony into him, searing his flesh, instantly drawing blood through the shredded skin. When he fell to the ground in seeming slow motion, he gazed one last time at the piles of ashes all around him. He registered that the Level E's all perished instantly as the shock wave spread into all directions, unleashing it's fury on all attacking vampires. Then he hit the ground, his sight gave out and all went black.


	15. An Unambiguous Heart

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi there. A Happy New Year to all of you! Thank you so much for the reviews, followers and favorites - seriously, my readers are wonderful ^^ (yes, even the critical and impatient ones ^^). For this chapter I decided that after all of that violence, perhaps the story could do with a little bit of sweet tenderness, what do you think? So this is my attempt at a little heartwarming fuzziness, let me know if you like it.

As usual, I sincerely hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapter 15: An Unambiguous Heart<span>****

_Zero lay there, his body laden and unable to move. Everything around him was dark and the surface he was lying on was hard und dug into his body uncomfortably. The hunter faintly remembered that he shouldn't be alive, but for some reason, that did not seem to apply to his current state. He didn't know where he was - all he figured was that he was most likely supposed to feel pain. But he didn't. _

_So, was he dead?_

_He wanted to move but couldn't. He wanted to speak but he couldn't. It was like his body was made of granite, like a stone statue that didn't belong to his mind. It was - to say the least - very disturbing._

_For a while nothing happened, he just lay there, his eyes open and unable to close. Normally, that would frighten him. Zero was used to battling for control over his body, he was used to summoning all his determination to force upon his body what he wanted it to do - be it suppressing his thirst, controlling his emotions or continuing to function when weakened by hunter poison. Zero was familiar with having the upper hand when making demands of his body - but now there was no reaction whatsoever. His body would not budge. _

_In his state of helplessness, he couldn't think of anything else. Though he wanted to rebuke himself for it, he tried to contact the pureblood through their bond. He let his thoughts flood the mental space he shared with Kaname, searching for the pureblood - but there was no answer. __He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. No annoyance? No help? He couldn't decide. But it remained a fact that t__here was no presence in his head of the other vampire. If he was honest with himself, he felt a twinge of regret. _

_Then... he must be dead, right? Wasn't that what Kaname had said? If the connection was gone, he'd be either dead or insane... _

_Zero contemplated insanity and death for a bit, but came up with no alternative explanation. He didn't even know how he should feel about it. He tried to remember what had gotten him where he was, but his mind came up blank. There was no recollection of recent events to be found. _

_He became restless - there was no pretty view to contemplate, it was all dark around him. There was no sound, only silence. All his body did for him was to allow perception; darkness to his eyes, silence to his ears and discomfort by the cold, hard uneven surface he was lying on._

_Time passed, although Zero quickly realized that it could have been minutes or hours - he wouldn't know since he'd already lost track completely. He had nothing to do, only his mind for company and no way to give orders to his body. Resignation spread through him and he just stared into the black nothingness above him. _

_But then, something did change. Subtly, almost imperceptibly, it first began to get warmer. Then the darkness retreated. The view had no contours, but light was far better than dark, Zero decided. A soft glow - in the color of a candle flame forced the darkness away. Though indeed comforting, Zero reminded himself to keep a certain distrust, who knew what would happen next? _

_Then he heard a voice. It's sound was most familiar, though__ he hadn't heard in a while. _

_"Brother..."_

_It was Ichiru's voice. _

_Instantly, fear gripped his heart. He had heard that voice too often in his dreams not to understand that he was doomed. Ichiru's presence would let him suffer. Always. And he would be helpless against it. He was lying here - so utterly vulnerable, so unprotected. Zero feared what he would hear. He didn't want to be rejected anymore. He felt as tired and worn out as his body was, his resignation unrelenting in his current state. He didn't want to hear his twin scorn his existence and strip him of his dignity again. Not now, when he felt so vulnerable. But there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, no way he could move. _

_"Zero-nii..."_

_Zero wanted to wind out of this somehow, wanted to disappear before his brother found him and mocked his state. But he heard steps approach calmly and their echo was cheerlessly foreboding to the hunter's frail psychological condition. He would have clenched his eyes shut if he could, but they stayed open, staring into the light, dreading what they would see next. _

_'Ichiru, don't... ' _

_'Don't tear me apart again... '_

_'I would beg if only you could listen... '_

_But with ominous steadiness, those footsteps came nearer and Zero trembled internally, though his body remained as still as a statue, unmoving under a soft, pale light. __Then a person came into view. Zero stared helplessly into the face of his twin brother. In all his dreams he had ever only seen him distorted, angry or without a face entirely. But here he was, all facial features clearcut and as realistic as any reality could be._

_Yes, he had a face now. And he was smiling. Zero stared in astonishment as Ichiru's face didn't morph into some cruel smirk, but continued to smile and gaze at him with a look of incredible softness in his eyes. _

_"Zero-nii..."_

_Was that... happiness... in his younger twin's voice...?_

_The hunter could feel Ichiru's silver hair brush against his cheek. It was long now, so different from when they had last met. No ribbon held it back as it fell carelessly around him. How was this possible? He must be dreaming... there was no other explanation... _

_But all his other dreams had been hurtful, had brought nothing but pain, regret and guilt. How could it be any different now? How could he trust such an angelic image if hurt was lurking just around the corner? If that woman appeared again to take him away, to hurt his brother? If Ichiru's smile turned into fangs to drain his life away?_

_To afraid to believe his unblinking eyes Zero's thoughts raced through his mind. Still, Ichiru smiled at him. For a long time he did nothing but that - kneel down beside the hunter and smile at him._

_And for the first time Zero found himself entertaining the possibility that presented itself so clearly now. He had secretly longed for this for years but he had never dared to hope, had feared to wish for his twin to accept him. And yet, now... perhaps... _

_Was it possible that Ichiru did not hate him?_

_His twin didn't answer his musings and Zero could not voice his thoughts. He could only stare in silent vulnerability, hoping that his stupid heart wasn't making a mistake. But Ichiru's eyes were gentle. There was care behind those lilac irises and there was admiration in that soft gaze. _

_Zero could barely believe it. _

_His body was like granite when he tried to move it, but when Ichiru reached out to touch his cheek, warmth spread from that caress through his entire body. Feeling came into his limbs, though they were still too laden to move. But at least he could feel a bit more than just cold. _

_He found his emotions to be uncontrollable as he realized that there were tears pouring down his face. His weakness was foolish, but for once, it was ok to be foolish. _

_His younger twin lay down beside him and nuzzled his cheek, the soft, silver hair tickling him slightly. Still he couldn't move. But he felt warm. So warm. And his heart felt so full. It was so much like those many years ago when they had just been children, when Ichiru would refuse to stay in his own bed for even a second after their parents tucked him in. Internally, Zero wanted to laugh at the memory. The sicker Ichiru had been, the more cuddly he'd become. Quietly, he would crawl under Zero's blanket night after night wanting the company of his older brother. And Zero had always held him. He may have chided his younger twin but he had never sent him away, no matter how__ delirious with a high fever he might have been._

_Now he was the one lying here, helpless. But Ichiru was next to him, warming him. For this one time, just for this once when Ichiru didn't loathe him... why couldn't he speak? Why couldn't he reciprocate? _

_"Zero-ni." Ichiru spoke. "I'm so happy you came to visit me." _

_Zero didn't know what he meant, but he cried soundless tears at this moment that was so terribly impossible even if he wished it were true. _

_"Don't cry, ni-san. Don't cry. Shh..." Ichiru soothed him, stroking his hair. _

_Ichiru hugged him. It did nothing to stop his tears. _

_Ichiru seemed to understand that his older brother had difficulties coping and rested his ear against Zero's chest, remaining quiet. For a long time that's how they stayed, Zero's silent tears streaming down his immobile face and Ichiru resting on his chest, his arms protectively around his sibling._

_"I can hear your heartbeat." he whispered after a while, as though it was something precious. T__hough Zero was filled with longing and wistfulness, his tears slowly subsided. _

_"I'm so lonely here, ni-san." Ichiru confessed quietly. _

_"It's so cold when I'm alone. I wish so much that you could stay. But you have to go back." _

_Go back? _

_Back where?_

_"Your body is not a part of this place, yet. Your time is not over, my brother. You have to wake up."_

_Wake up?_

_"I will miss you so much, Zero."_

_None of the words Ichiru said to him made much sense. But he could only listen. _

_"But I will wait." __his younger twin said, with a note of faithful conviction. _

_"I will wait for you, until you call on me. You gave me one more chance and when the time comes, I will not fail you, my brother. I promise."_

_Zero could only stare up at his twin as Ichiru gave him a kiss on his forehead, just like Zero had always done, before Ichiru fell asleep. _

_"I am so sorry, Zero-ni." Ichiru whispered. Then, it was his eyes that glistened with unshed moisture. Zero hated that he could do nothing to comfort his brother, that he could not reach out to him. He loved Ichiru above anything or anyone else. Yuki, his parents... they were all forgotten. He loved his brother with all his heart, through betrayal and hatred - he still loved Ichiru as much as he had since the day they were born. He just couldn't tell him that now. _

_Ichiru's brow furrowed as a tear slid down his cheek. _

_"I love you, brother." he whispered fiercely. "Never believe anything else again, do you hear me? Never. Me hating you is total nonsense. I cannot hate you." Ichiru bit his lip. Then he swallowed heavily before he continued. _

_"You're the only one who ever truly cared for me. And I have always been so ungrateful." A look of regret and shame came over his face and Zero wanted to hug it away, wanted to tell Ichiru it was all forgotten. But he couldn't. _

_Ichiru's lower lip trembled. _

_"I know better now, my brother. At least I still can tell you. The only thing I hate about you is the hurt I caused you... and what it has done to you. Please forgive me that I hurt you so much, ni-san... please forgive me... I know that you think I scorn you." _

_Ichiru curled close into Zero's chest. The hunter felt like he would burst with how much he wanted to comfort his twin, but he could do nothing. His twin burrowed into his body, clutching at him as though he had nothing else to hold onto. His chocked voice broke as he continued. _

_"But I don't ni-sama... I don't. I couldn't."_

_It took a while for Ichiru to calm down and Zero was baffled by his twin's words. They relieved him so much, they took off a weight from his heart that he hadn't known had been so heavy. Ichiru didn't loathe him. His twin loved him. He loved him... _

_"I could never again be so terrible to you, Zero. It is my fault that you may never trust your memory of me again, and I'm so sorry for that. But even if I have to remind you a thousand times, I will not change my words again. You are my brother and I will always love you. I will wait for you, ni-san. When you call for me, I will not fail you. __I love you, Zero. __Never forget that." _

_They lay there in silence before Zero had the impression that his body was beginning to go numb. _

_Even as Ichiru softly lifted his head, he began to fade from the hunter's vision. A bolt of fear went through him. Was it only a dream again? Was something going to hurt his brother and take him away again?_

_"Do not worry about me. I will stay and wait. It's time for you to return, Zero. I'm so sorry, ni-san, but this will hurt."_

_Indeed, Zero's body seemed to grow hot - too hot for his liking. As his twin's voice faded, Zero could barely make out the words through a slowly growing haze of pain. _

_"Don't forget - I will wait for you..."_

_Suddenly, the hunter's body burned with pain. His entire body was on fire. He was no longer on uncomfortable ground, he was falling, tumbling through his own memory. _

_Dying Level E's, the hunter's blast, the pain... _

_He screamed. _

_Just as sudden as it began, it stopped. __Everything was dark around him and Ichiru was gone. But h__e remembered everything. Though he felt terribly fatigued, he found that he could move his body if he wanted to. He made use of that immediately. Struggling to his feet, he was about to wonder what direction to take when he heard a distant call. _

_"Zero..." _

_Faint and hopeless it called to him. It was not his brother, but he recognized the voice immediately. Without hesitation, he turned to face it. _

~{}~

His gaze lingering upon the hunter's resting face, Kaname contemplated everything and nothing all at once. Everything, because the hunter's life was irrevocably tied to his own and every action of his was bound to somehow influence the pureblood. Nothing, because his musings led nowhere and nothing but the hunter and his fate currently found a place in his restless mind. And yet, there was nothing to do, but to wait.

'So fragile' Kaname thought, his tired mind taking inventory of the hunter's body for what seemed like the thousandth time.

'Like the wings of a butterfly'.

Zero's body lay there unconscious, a very quiet picture of peacefulness in the slowly setting sun. He looked like a sleeping angel to the pureblood, though the hunter would surely have argued the contrary had he had a say in the matter. Though at the verge of fatigue, Kaname did not mind that Zero was currently occupying his bed. Not when he now, finally, didn't look like a corpse anymore. It wasn't over yet, but the hunter was at least looking like his body would be up to functioning again, soon.

Kaname let out a small breath of relief. He had come so close to losing the hunter. So close...

God, the pain had been horrible. He had just finished worrying about Takuma and timing the noble's appearance to Aido and Kain's driving route, when he realized that something serious must be happening to the hunter. He had felt it all when the hunter was attacked. Kaname knew the feel of a bite when he felt one. It had alarmed him instantly. It was only a minute later that the hunter had dropped all mental shields toward him.

Sitting in the backseat of his limousine, Kaname had ordered his driver to the clearing immediately as he saw the images through Zero's eyes as he felt the Level E's clawing at his own flesh. He had feared his heart might stop as he realized that Zero was going to sacrifice himself. Seconds later, a flash of excruciating pain had slammed into the pureblood. Luckily, his driver had been too busy with the unknown road to notice him double over in pain.

Kaname had feared the worst, but he already knew what it felt like when your bond mate died. And this was not like that. Their bond had gone dead. The pain had disappeared. But he remained sane and emotionally stable; Zero was unconscious, not dead. His nerves must have been severed to feel nothing, but he had to still be alive. The hunter inside the vampire was obviously stronger than he had thought. Zero's body had not entirely given out at the anti-vampire blast.

Not in the least comforted, Kaname had lost not a nanosecond. With the greatest speed he could muster, he had dashed from the driving car, mentally ordering his driver to follow, and had plowed straight through the forest toward his fallen mate.

When he'd arrived at the scene about half a minute later, the two other hunters were still defending themselves against more Level E's. Their blast had obviously not reached the outer perimeter of the Level E army. Kaname hadn't even stopped moving to take in the scene. Zero's body had been literally torn to pieces, his body parts strewn across the place, barely recognizable as such. The pureblood had fought desperation at the sight of what was left of Zero.

In an instant, Kaname had killed the remaining threats with just a thought, his pureblood anger blowing Level E's away in a storm of smoking ashes. Ignoring the hunter's questions and death threats, he had brought up a shield around himself and what was left of Zero.

Using all his mental strength to put the body back together again, he had mended the pieces as he proceeded. Then he had poured his own blood into that fragile body until he himself almost passed out. Yagari seemed to have gotten the message because he didn't attack him - even when the pureblood swayed at the loss of his blood, leaving the hunters with an easy opportunity at killing him as the shield dissolved. Instead, the senior hunter silently tended to Kaito's wounds, understanding without further explanation that Kaname was the only one who could save Zero now.

After ten long minutes, his driver had arrived. Keeping up a facade of strength, the pureblood had politely asked if the hunters were in need of assistance. As expected, Yagari had gruffly declined needing help, but had agreed to let the pureblood leave with Zero.

"His whereabouts are unknown as far as I'm concerned, Kuran. Take care of him."

Trusting the hunter to want the best for Zero, the pureblood had carefully collected his mate. Kaname didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to carry the hunter's body to the car and clutch it toward his chest protectively for the entire ride home.

He had been more than happy for Seiren's assistance when arriving at the mansion. His own blood loss would have made it nearly impossible to protect the hunter. Even his driver could have killed him and Kaname wasn't certain he could have prevented it. Seiren had aided him in carrying the unresponsive body upstairs. After bringing him half a year's worth of blood tablets and a pitcher of water, she had left on his orders. Kaname had barely moved since.

The state of Zero's health was so critical that Kaname hadn't broken his mental hold on him the entire time. It was Kaname's will that forced his heart to beat, Kaname's will that contracted and expanded his lungs to breathe and it was Kaname's mental force that mended the severed parts together at a molecular level and ordered his blood to flow. As the silver haired hunter lay in his bed, his fair skin still dirtied with smears of blood, Kaname worked on him for more than two days straight without rest. Rarely had anyone had as much insight into another one's body as Kaname had gotten of the hunter. He now knew his mate's body most intimately - he knew of every minuscule imperfection in the hunter's cells, from the smallest blood cell to the largest bone. He knew every muscle, every ligament and every organ.

Kaname nodded to himself, brushing a silver strand from the hunter's face. The pureblood's mental map of his mate was indeed both detailed and accurate, nothing eluded his mental inventory. He had noticed once more, how rough the hunter always was on his body - the state it was in even after main repairs bearing clear testament to its owner's disregard for his own health. It had no resources to spare - all energy seemed to come from the hunter's stubbornness and mental force only. His body may be built as sturdy as expected of a hunter from the Kiryu bloodline, but it was ingrained in every cell that it had grown accustomed to chronic malnourishment and it bothered the pureblood greatly to find that so. For all the hunter's strong appearance, he was truly a very fragile ex-human hunter, surviving on sheer stubbornness alone that had probably saved his life every bit as much as the pureblood had.

Kaname promised himself to take better care of him from now on. This life of his could not go on like it had until now. Naturally, he could not make such a decision without Zero's consent. So he would have to speak with the hunter once he woke.

_If_ he woke.

Perhaps Kaname could attempt to call him back to consciousness, he mused. It would take a lot of strength on his part, strength he didn't have at the moment, yet that was not what kept him from doing it. Rather, if this state was necessary to repair damage not only to the body but also to the mind, it would be counterproductive to wake the hunter to consciousness while he was yet unfit to face the realm of the living. He was too deeply sunken into unconsciousness to simply wake him with a command.

The pureblood sighed inaudibly, bowing his head.

Once the hunter woke, the pureblood would not have to control his body like he did right now. But as long as there was no will inhabiting a body, it was a mere shell, a machine that could be forced to function. And until Zero's will came back, Kaname would keep the hunter's body as intact and inhabitable as possible for his return. With a small smile on his face, that Kaname himself hardly noticed, he continued coaxing the hunter's heart to beat and his lungs to breathe, while preventing certain other muscles of loosing what they held back. The only thing Kaname could not force, was the hunter's waking. It was better for him to wake on his own, even if Kaname wished it otherwise.

So all he could do was to watch over him and wait, keeping his vitals intact.

~{}~

Hanabusa paced his study. To say he was worried was a drastic understatement. The blond noble stopped, worried his lip and then continued his restless pacing between piles of parchments and books, chemical instruments and towers of ominous liquids and powders. First the meeting with the hunters, then Takuma...

With a shiver, he turned on his heel and went straight to his whiskey. Yeah, a bad habit to get into... whatever. He gulped down two glasses to calm his nerves.

Poor Takuma...

Icy blue eyes seemed to be fixed on a computer screen spilling endless columns of data, but they focused on nothing physical. Then the noble resumed his pacing. For all his genius and countless affairs, Hanabusa Aido was still a very sensitive person. The lady's man didn't take well to personal changes involving anyone important to him. There were certain constants in his life, things that didn't change and were vitally important to his emotional wellbeing, people he looked up to and cared for - in his own strange way; Akatsuki being calm and responsible for one (and keeping him out of trouble - even Hanabusa had to admit that much), Kaname-sama being a steadfast leader whatever the political weather and Takuma being his joyful, happy self as Kaname-sama's right hand.

Seeing Takuma in such a desperate state... Hanabusa shuddered at the memory. Takuma in the middle of a dark road... naked and entirely lost, confused and dare he say it... traumatized? By what? Hanabusa shook his head and furrowed his brow. It was good that Akatsuki had been there in his collected and unimpulsive manner. Hanabusa was entirely aware of the fact that he himself was ill-suited to comfort people or help them. He hung his head ashamed at his rash behavior. Really, he chided himself - he hadn't been of any use to Takuma whatsoever.

First, he had jumped out of the car and raced to him, fussing over him and reprimanding him for scaring the hell out of them. He blinked away tears - he was sorry now for having upset the poor traumatized vampire even more than necessary. His cousin had dealt with the situation so much better. Akatsuki had simply shrugged off his jacket to put it around Takuma's shivering form, taken the noble into his arms, and murmured gentle nothings to their friend.

Hanabusa simply couldn't deal with this. Takuma was the one who kept all vampires together in Kaname-sama's stead. He had authority. He was strong and always in a good mood. He wasn't weak like himself... he didn't just _break_ like that...

Poor Takuma. Poor, poor Takuma...

Those happy green eyes had been like an empty chasm for their entire ride home. Takuma had shivered wordlessly beneath Akatsuki's jacket, even though they had turned up the heat to unbearable sauna-like levels. The catatonic noble had reacted to nothing. Looking back, Hanabusa noticed that he hadn't even recognized the two of them. It was of little comfort to him that Takuma had most likely not registered any of Hanabusa's initial accusations. And then, when a branch had almost hit the car, Hanabusa had jumped a mile out of his skin. But Takuma hadn't even flinched.

Akatsuki had kept up a calm, if slightly worried composure while his own mouth had given away to useless babbling. The more frustrated he was, the less control he appeared to have over his useless oral communication device...

Dissatisfied with himself, Hanabusa put his face into his palm and shook his head. He was a scientist. Give him a lab and some science work. Chemicals, books, formulas - not people. Not hunters. Not Takuma...

The blue-eyed blond furrowed his brow, looking up again. So he was no use as comfort. Great. No achievements to be unlocked there. No surprise there, either. _Use your mind, Hana... it's the only thing you're actually good at_, he reprimanded himself. Takuma was important. He was steadfast and entirely trustworthy, he was Kaname-sama's right hand and...

Holy crap!

... and Kaname-sama's mate!

Hannabusa slapped his forehead - hard.

Hnghhaah!

He was such an idiot!

If his mate looked so terrible - what about Kaname-sama?! Here he was, worrying about Takuma - but he should be worrying about Kaname-sama!

What had happened? What on earth had happened? Was the pureblood in danger? Was he hurt? Was he traumatized? Naked? No wait... he hadn't just thought that, had he... Hanabusa winced, then blushed a dark crimson. Really, his mind was such a disgrace!

He plopped down into a chair, hardly noticing that he was actually sitting on an enormous pile of data print-out and chemistry books. In his mind, images of the lost and naked Takuma overlapped with his imagination of a lost and hurt brunette pureblood in dire need of comfort. With slightly shaking hands, he poured himself another glass of liquor. What was the world coming to?

Another two shots of whiskey followed while Hanabusa stared dejectedly onto the ground before him.

There was a knock at his door, just as he refilled the glass for yet another drink.

"Hanabusa?"

It was Akatsuki's voice, but he didn't answer him. The door opened hesitantly and his tall cousin entered, eyes patiently trained on him with worry as he took in the scene.

"O Hana..." he said.

It was a mystery to Hanabusa how his cousin always _knew_. Really, always _knew_. For just about every break down large or small, Akatsuki had been there. Like now. With patient movements, the tall blond took the decanter and glass from his fingers and set them on the table. Then he pulled his smaller cousin into his arms. It was about half a second before Hanabusa started crying like a little child.

~{}~

Akatsuki held his cousin tight. Sometimes, Hanabusa really was like a child. An impulsive, and lovable but brilliantly annoying bundle of trouble. He knew the blond noble better than anyone else and in some regard he was more predictable than the rise and setting of the sun. Hanabusa couldn't keep his emotions inside, it just wasn't in his nature. Though he tried to meet the standards - and Akatsuki was probably the only one who realized how hard Hanabusa truly tried to imitate the image of a calm and collected authorative noble - he just couldn't. Hanabusa needed to vent his frustration, his anger or his happiness and excitement immediately.

His subordinates knew this and often times made fun of him behind his back, but they all respected him nonetheless. Hanabusa was nothing if not dedicated, brilliant and studious. But whenever something in his life didn't match his need for being grounded, the firey emotional genius was sure to be entirely overwhelmed. And no one but Akatsuki or sometimes Ruka dared to approach the volatile noble. Only Akatsuki knew that his cousin was in reality a very fragile, troubled and easily intimidated person.

"Akatsuki..." he sniffed.

"Is Kaname-sama ok? Is Takuma ok? Is everything alright?"

Akatsuki smiled. "Takuma is at Kuran mansion. Everything is alright now. Takuma will be taken care of and in a few days, he'll be as good as new."

Hanabusa nodded. Akatsuki smiled at his smaller cousin. He couldn't tell him the truth. Not right now. He had been to Kuran mansion today. He had visited the noble. And nothing was alright. Takuma's state had worsened. He still did not respond or give any indication that he recognized him. Kaname-sama had not shown up for work, but Akatsuki had felt his presence at Kuran mansion. Seiren had made it clear that he wished to be undisturbed. But to the noble it was clear that something was very wrong. His pureblood aura was weak - much too weak for the usually powerful pureblood, not to speak of how the entire mansion was drenched in the smell of blood. Not just any blood - pure blood. Akatsuki was terribly worried, but right now he needed to comfort his cousin.

There was no point in musing since no one knew anything about what had happened. But that didn't keep him from being worried. What made everything worse was the fact that there were rumors about Rido Kuran being alive and negotiations with the hunters weren't exactly going well. Trying to push that all aside, he kept a comforting embrace around his cousin.

Hanabusa was so easily appeased, he needed just a little bit of attention and then he would continue whatever he was working on with child-like vigor. But to Akatsuki, in turn, it felt good to be able to do something, anything. He could not comfort Takuma, he could not get close to the pureblood. He understood nothing about the situation and that was frustrating to him. He knew his place and he did not question it, but sometimes it was hard not to be in control, not to know what was going on and who to trust and what to do. In essence, being able to comfort his cousin was actually very much needed comfort for himself.

"Thank you, 'Katsuki." his cousin mumbled.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok, Hana." he said soothingly.

He knew of nothing else to say.

~{}~

Yagari watched the president of the Hunter's Association pace up and down in pointless anger.

"What do you mean, Kiryu's wherabouts are unknown?" he hissed at the senior hunter.

Yagari didn't bother to grace that with a display of emotional involvement.

"My report is complete." he answered, his composure entirely unruffled. "I have nothing to add, president."

Internally, he wished for a cigarette to calm his nerves - not because he feared to lose his composure in front of this man, most certainly not. The president was a fool - a dangerous and greedy fool, but a fool nonetheless. No, Yagari worried about his student. He would never admit it, of course.

The president turned to face the hunter with a show of anger on his face.

"_Toga Yagari_." he fumed dangerously.

If the senior hunter hadn't been so worried, he might have cocked an eyebrow to laugh at the man. As it was, he just faced him with a solemn expression - it unnerved the man nonetheless.

"I told you I'd keep an eye on you and your students..."

"Well then I am certain... president... you have kept a much better eye on him than me. Perhaps you could tell me if he is still alive and if so, where he is." Yagari showed nothing of his worry as he calmly challenged the president.

"For someone who wanted to get rid of him, you appear very interested in his whereabouts..."

The president gritted his teeth.

"Your _student_," he spat. "as you call him, is a _Level E vampire_. A threat to all of us. A threat _you_ have groomed. He is _your_ responsibility."

"And as such I can assure you that he is a stable Level D vampire and poses no threat. Tell me, president, when were you last in the field? Have you forgotten what a real threat is?"

"I don't need you of all people telling me what a threat is. I know our battles better than you do, Toga Yagari." The president growled.

"Do you now?" At this the senior hunter's voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in.

"How very convenient that three strong hunters with unbendable loyalty toward our cause were caught in an army of organized Level E's. Someone has gone to great lengths to dispose of a certain faction of hunters."

"I do not like what you're implying." the president said in a low voice.

"Was I implying?" Yagari mocked. "Whatever game your playing, president, whatever goals you want to achieve, whatever profit you want to make, remember one thing: if our ranks fail and the vampires take over, _all_ of us lose. Even you."

Yagari regarded the president for a second, watching the man trying to form a response to his words. After it became apparent that he had nothing else to say, the senior hunter nodded his head.

"Good night."

Then he left. What else was there to say to this man?

~{}~

The president stood behind his desk for a long time, contemplating the senior hunter's words. He may despise the man, he may be all kinds of jealous for the power his former friend truly held among their ranks, but his words still stuck - every time.

Perhaps he had gone too far. He had played the cards he'd been dealt - perhaps too soon. But he couldn't go back on his word now. It was too late. With shaking hands, he took a decadently priced bottle from his drawer. Then he poured himself a glass of liquor and downed it in one gulp. He stopped himself as he was about to refill it again. He was expecting a phone call and he needed to be lucid for that. Entirely so.

Sure enough, a few minuted later, his phone rang out, its sound eerie and foreboding to the president's ears. He let it ring three times before he found the will to let his shaky hands grasp the receiver.

"Good evening." he said, proud to have kept his voice from shaking.

"O come on, president - you can do better than that." a female voice answered smoothly from the other end of the line.

"When last we spoke you had so much passion for our cause..." she added a sugary sweetness to her voice.

"It's been a long day. What do you want?" he snapped as a retort.

"_You_ had a long day?" the mockery was undeniable in her voice. "Well then, _president_, I hope you have some achievements to speak of, because our end of the bargain is becoming very impatient." the tone was now icy and the president basically felt her words crawl all over his spine.

"I thought your facilities were destroyed?" the president asked a bit confused.

A cold laugh answered his query.

"President, surely you cannot be so naive to think we wouldn't have bake-up. And with the right... motivation... my staff fulfills its duty at any speed I wish. So... where are my hunters?"

The president bit his lip. He couldn't back out of this now.

"They will be stationed at the appointed location for the Peace Treaty Negotiation Celebrations. If your people are as good as they say, there will be no problem."

"And Kiryu?" she demanded.

The president swallowed hard. He would have to play this one by ear.

"Apparently, someone tried to assassinate him. You wouldn't know of this by any chance?"

"Of course I wouldn't." she answered tersely. "I need him alive, you know this. So... Where. Is. He?"

"Do not worry. He will be there." the president said with finality. It was a bluff. He had no idea where the hunter was or if he was still alive. If Kiryu didn't show up by the time the Peace Treaty was signed, he would be doomed.

A low chuckle answered him.

"Good. Because if not..." she left the rest to his imagination. The president swallowed and clutched the small flask in his pocket. He needed to put it somewhere safe. Perhaps he'd need it as ransom later on. Best be prepared for the worst.

"Then our deal is clear." he said with confidence that only stemmed from desperation. "The hunters will be yours and your prototypes will be mine."

"I like the way that sounds... president." she said, a dangerous smile in her voice. "Good evening to you."

"Good evening, Councilor." he answered, hanging up.

The bottle was nearly empty, before his trembling finally subsided and the president fell into a deep slumber on his desk.

~{}~

Yagari stood uncertain in one of the deep vaults of the Association. It was a dark room created for secrecy, created for the purpose of keeping in forgetful slumber of darkness what daylight shouldn't see. His single blue eye regarded the glass coffin with reserved calm.

The tell-tale silver hair inherent to the younger members of a well renowned hunter family had grown long in three years while the young man rested. But it suited him well. The hunter charms around him did all they could to preserve his weakened body. In their glow, the young face was soft and frail; there was nothing there that reminded Yagari of a hunter. Even after committing betrayal and fighting for an unrequited love with both heart and blade, after causing and witnessing death and sacrificing himself, this young man appeared to be more fragile than a butterfly.

But Yagari had to admit, of the two Kiryu twins, this one was the more dangerous. Not because he was strong, not because of his skill - no, he was more dangerous because he was Zero's weakness. He was dangerous because he had Zero's unwavering love - always had. And the most dangerous part about that was the fact that he knew how to use it against him, to twist it into unbelievable darkness and damn his older twin to do things he would never have done otherwise.

But the fragile and sickly Kiryu still loved his brother. That was the only reason Yagari had agreed to protect him. Because, in the end, he had sacrificed himself for Zero.

"Do you think he will ever wake again?" hearing quiet footsteps, Yagari smiled at Kaien's question.

"As long as this one is still alive I know that his other half is still around, too. But I don't think he'll wake up, unless his brother really needs him." he answered simply.

Kaien smiled. "He already gave Zero all his strength."

"The kid needs it. For all the stubbornness and perfect fighting skills he has, his heart is as fragile as his twin's body always was."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Kaien chided.

"The kid's hurt, Kaien - more than you think."

Kaien sighed. "The kid's a man, you know."

"His heart isn't." the one-eyed hunter interjected.

"The heart isn't supposed to grow up, Toga."

"Kaien, you're a hopeless romantic."

The former headmaster chuckled. "To me, they're just like my own children, Toga."

"Yeah." the one-eyed hunter agreed as he gave the pale face under the long silver hair one more look.

"I miss Yuki." Kaien said in a sad voice. There was none of his exaggeration in it that he had shown at Cross Academy.

Yagari's clear blue eye fixed the former chairman with soft gaze. It was a special gaze, the one reserved only for those very, very close to the fearsome hunter. Kaien stepped close and put his head onto the strong shoulder. Toga put his arms around him and they stood in silence for a while.

"Toga, what do fathers do when their children are all grown-up and strong?" he whispered.

"They watch over the stupid morons in case they get into trouble. Just like they always have." the hunter growled in answer, but not without fondness in his voice.

Kaien smiled. Then he kissed the fearsome hunter very softly.

"Yes, they do. They will always watch over them."

~{}~

It had been five days now. For five long days, Kaname had stayed at Zero's side, controlling his bodily functions and keeping them intact. Naturally, five days were nothing compared to a potential life span of millenia but they certainly seemed like an eternity to Kaname right now. He was tired, his eyelids heavy and face pale with the lack of rest. He hadn't moved from the hunter's side, hadn't closed an eye to sleep for the entire time. He had sat here, in meditative silence at the hunter's side, his vigil only interrupted by him bathing the hunter once with Seiren's help and giving him more blood after consuming loads of tablets himself.

He hadn't answered a phone or signed a sheet of paper since that night. Work was certain to be piled to the ceiling around him - but he touched none of it. Seiren's order was to inform everyone who needed to know that he was on an urgent business trip to the other side of the globe. Date of return: unknown.

Of course, he could have hooked up the hunter to an array of machines that ensured his survival. He could have let his most trustworthy maids take care of him and though he really was anxious about the hunter's health, that wasn't the only reason for his persistent caring.

Kaname secretly relished this intimacy, thrived on this possibility to be close to his mate - even if he was unresponsive and comatose. He wanted to know everything about his mate - he had spent hours admiring the quiet face and pale neck, though now he struggled more than ever not to taste its flavor. He had come to admire even the earrings the hunter wore and the hunter's seal that marred the skin of his otherwise flawless throat. Though he refrained from caressing what he admired, Kaname let his gaze trail across the hunter with great longing.

Perhaps it was fatigue that made the pureblood so emotional, perhaps it was the lack of blood and nourishment that made him feel more vulnerable to sentiment than usual, perhaps it was also the weeks of being bonded to the elusive hunter that influenced the pureblood so heavily, but as Kaname's mind revolved around nothing but the hunter, he was close to his emotional limits.

The pureblood trembled. For weeks he had pushed thoughts like this away, trying to pursue some form of living, picking up the pieces of his life after losing Yuki. He had tried to disentangle himself, had tried to remain independent, but it was impossible. He needed Zero. Physically, emotionally and in every other way there was.

Kaname had cursed himself repeatedly over this bond, becoming this weak was unheard of - with Yuki this had never happened. Of course he had adored her, had mirrored every smile she showed, had frowned when she did. True, he had felt to be only one half of a whole without her. But never had he felt like this. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that this was his second bond, undoubtedly more deeply rooted than the first. With Zero, he had no control - without Zero, there was not half of a whole missing... no, without Zero, there was no Kaname. Period.

That was scary.

It was unheard of.

He hadn't allowed that realization until now. And the thought was staggering, frightening. Helplessness washed over him with icy claws and his fingers shook slightly where they paused over the hunter's hand. It wasn't just that Zero's death meant his own - Kaname didn't fear death. It wasn't just that Zero's needs had to become his own and his had to become Zero's if they wanted to survive - Kaname didn't shy away from responsibilities however large. It wasn't just that everything Zero did was tied to his own life - Kaname knew all of this in his mind. Rather, it was the implications of all that.

Kaname felt exhausted and weakened after so many days of vigil. He would never admit the toll it was taking on his body and mind, of course. Still, it was no excuse to give in to such shameful emotions so easily. He remained close by the hunter's side. But still, he felt the sharp sting of loneliness. However, it was not the ache of a faraway bond mate.

No... their bond was just silent as he remained at the side of his mate, dutifully watching over him.

It was a different loneliness that opened the door wide to everything that came crashing into his emotional world.

It wasn't bond-induced loneliness - it was his self-imposed emotional exile that brought him to the verge of tears. He needed to make Zero half of his life. He needed to confide in him many things he had easily been able to keep from Yuki. In her blessed innocence, she hadn't suspected any of the darkness he knew he carried within him. He had no reason to hide it with her, because she had never thought to look for it.

But with Zero that would no longer be possible. The hunter would question everything. The hunter would lay bare things that Kaname himself hadn't been able to overcome yet. And the hunter would judge what he found by standards that Kaname could not meet, because he was a pureblood vampire, not a hunter. Because he _was_ the monster that Zero feared to be himself. Because vampire rules were inhuman, cruel and unjust in Zero's eyes. And the hunter might find reason to hate him in so many ways that they would never again see eye to eye.

They were bonded, of course. That meant that they would never be able to part again. But if what Zero found repulsed him, their bond would become unbearable to both of them. It was possible - they had not bonded on the grounds of love - their bond was a twisted one, created by guilt, sadness and hopelessness. It might become a gruelling struggle between the two of them and when that happened, Kaname was not sure they would survive it. His history would be spread out, the darkness of his past brought into the light...

_That_ was what frightened him. No, that wasn't true. He wasn't frightened - he was terrified. This level of dependency was inacceptable to purebloods, especially when it lead to destruction instead of happiness. But if he didn't turn Zero into his slave, it was something he would inevitably have to face. There were many things about their bond that the hunter knew nothing about but that Kaname suspected. An equal bond between an ex-human hunter and a pureblood vampire was extraordinarily rare. Yet, it appeared to be the case between them the longer Kaname thought about it. And if that was true, then he didn't even _have_ the option of making Zero his slave.

Kaname snorted softly in frustration. No, their bond was not one of love. Not _yet_, Kaname said to himself without real conviction. Overwhelmed by fatigue and hopelessness, he let the moisture gather in his eyes without fighting it, before it spilled over the rim of his tired eyes. Unhappily, it rolled down his cheek, collected in a single tear. His voice of reason telling him that he required no comfort was drowned out in his overbearing wave of loneliness and his fingers softly reached for the hunter's hand.

Barely letting their skins connect, he stroked every finger of that strong, calloused hand, in the hopes that he might overcome this moment of weakness.

How often had it pulled the Bloody Rose on him in earlier days at the Academy in a futile burst of stubborn rebellion... And that stormy night he had pulled it on him on the pureblood's demand - what thoughts had crossed the hunter's mind the night Kaname wanted to die by this hand? What did the mind behind those lilac eyes think of him?

Kaname shuddered. He knew what he thought of the hunter. He couldn't bear the thought that only a few seconds too late after that hunter blast would have meant that this hand might have never gripped his weapon again.

"Zero", Kaname whispered and his voice broke.

'I need you.' his thoughts admitted quietly what his voice didn't dare to say in the hunter's presence. He bit his lip in a very ill-composed manner, entirely unbecoming of his usual composed self.

~{}~

Zero furrowed his brow, or at least he would have if his body had responded. He hadn't imaged it, right?

Someone was speaking to him, almost desperately whispering his name. No, it wasn't imagination...

The hunter struggled against the heavy darkness surrounding him, he waded through the blackness straining to catch that voice again.

He knew that voice. He couldn't remember how, but he knew it. And because of that and how it whispered in soft desperation, Zero felt like it was important to remember.

_Zero. _

His name.

_You have to wake up..._ Ichiru's words reverberated through his mind.

But this wasn't Ichiru... no, sadly, Ichiru was dead and he had perhaps just paid him a visit. Zero knew for certain that it wasn't his twin...

So who was calling?

He reached the end of the heavy darkness, brushing it off though it refused to yield, clinging to him with all its might. Very slowly, consciousness poured into him.

His sense of smell was the first to kick in. Clean sheets... A rich and warm scent that was comforting was there, as well. And the faintest traces of... salt were in the air. Then the input from his ears connected with his brain at last. There was a quiet sniff, as of someone silently crying... Then his tactile sensations registered a tingle in his body, alerting him to the fact that someone was holding his hand. Zero forced his eyelids open. They felt like heavy weights were tying them down, but he finally managed to get a slowly focusing picture.

'Kaname?'

The hunter's voice was not working, but his mind was. It connected with the pureblood, their thoughts instantly interwoven, their emotions intertwining. And Zero was overwhelmed by the suddenness of their contact. Kaname's mind pervaded his own, the pureblood was all around him, his thoughts and emotions bent on the hunter. Where there had been darkness and ladenness before, he was now engulfed in a tumult of hurt and guilt and relief all at once.

Zero felt disoriented, his mind not fast enough at controlling itself after his near-death experience. He was unguarded against the pureblood and all of Kaname's thoughts flooded his consciousness before he could stop them. With an effort, he managed to at least remind himself that these were not his emotions though in his present state they affected him as though they were his own. It was merely his confusion that prevented him from crying.

Presently, Kaname regained some of his composure and the confusion slowly abated.

"You're awake." he whispered, stating the obvious. A flutter of self-consciousness drifted into the hunter's mind and the pureblood let go of his hand, looking the slightest bit embarrassed. Their gazes locked and Zero saw with bewilderment that there was a tear on the pureblood's cheek. Then the chocolate eyes looked away.

Slow to react, Zero chose to simply regard the pureblood. He was pale. And tired. And after a moment's study, Zero realized that his usually brilliant aura was significantly weakened as well.

"How long... " he began, trying to make sense of the pureblood's emotional outburst and the weary pallor of his complexion.

Without looking at him, Kaname answered, his voice quiet and calm, belying the confusion of emotions that Zero had felt only seconds before.

"You've been unconscious for five days."

There was a short silence between them. _Five_ days? Holy crap...

"You didn't sleep the entire time." Zero stated calmly.

Finally, Kaname looked at him. There was a fresh tear following the first on his immaculate face.

"No." he whispered barely audible.

"How b...bad... was it?" Zero asked.

"27 pieces." Kaname said. "Your... body was severed into 27 pieces."

Zero swallowed. "Are Yagari and Kaito...?"

"Yes." The pureblood looked away, his expression unreadable. Should he not have asked...? But he wanted to know.

"They are alive. And hurt no more then how you last saw them." the pureblood's voice was still quiet calm, but there was a hint of resignation in it.

Zero nodded.

"Kaname." he began, keeping his voice gentle.

Zero could feel the effect his voice had on the brunette just by saying his name. A shiver traveled across his lean and tired body, the pureblood didn't look at him, though. Zero bit his lip.

"You patched me up, right?" he asked tentatively.

Kaname didn't answer.

"You fed me..." he continued, knowing it was true. The taste was still there, lingering on his lips.

Kaname said nothing.

"Thank you." Zero whispered.

"You're welcome." Kaname answered softly. Still, he refused to face the hunter.

Zero didn't know why he did what he did next, but if there was one thing he understood then it was the struggle of hiding one's emotional turmoil. And the pureblood appeared to have a lot of that at the moment. Willing his limbs to obey, Zero lifted his hand with difficulty to touch Kaname's fingers. Shaking with the effort, he rested his hand over the pureblood's. There was a slant of slight surprise on the brunette's face.

"I'm sorry." Zero said quietly, meaning it. He was sorry for obviously causing so much trouble. He hadn't meant to. But he couldn't find any other words to say to do justice to what he meant to say. Instead, he allowed the pureblood to feel what he felt, to gain insight into his emotions. Perhaps it would help...

Wordlessly, Kaname let his fingers caress the hunter's skin. Zero watched him silently as his immaculate pureblood fingers brushed across the back of his hand. The brunette was beautiful - even tired and sad, Kaname was a beautiful pureblood. The hunter admired how his pale skin stood in stark contrast to his dark eyes. But it was the way his chocolate eyes lit up with quiet happiness at that subtle gesture that made the hunter's heart throb with an undefinable ache. There it was again, that strange vulnerability that Kaname had shown only to Zero. The true joy in his gaze that could not be faked. Zero's brow furrowed imperceptibly as he tried to make sense of it.

"You haven't understood yet." Kaname whispered. And he lifted the hunter's hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed the back of his hand, his lips pressing ever so softly against his tingling skin.

"There is no need to apologize. You're my mate, Zero. I would do anything for you."

~{}~

Kaname smiled at the words as he said them, expecting the hunter to scoff at them or growl an angry retort. Instead, Zero's lilac eyes just stared at him, openly gaping. Perhaps he should leave the hunter, let him sleep and confront him later. He was confused and disoriented and Kaname wasn't helping. It would be the safest way out right now. But the pureblood hadn't left his side for five days. And now, when his mate had finally woken, the hunter had allowed so much of himself into their bond - how could the pureblood shut himself off from that? There was no way he could lie to himself, Zero's vulnerable body and mind held a lure to him that he could not refuse. His mate needed him. And he needed his mate. He didn't have the strength right now to leave him. So he stayed.

"What... do you...do you mean...?" Zero asked, his voice hiding none of the confusion he felt.

Tentatively, Kaname reached out his hand to caress the hunter's cheek. The hunter's breath hitched ever so slightly as his fingers very slowly traced invisible lines across his cheek, his jaw, his hair, his eyebrows and his nose. But he didn't shy away. His strange lilac eyes just continued staring back at him. Kaname smiled softly and cupped the hunter's face in the palm of his own hand. The hunter needed rest. It would be best to lull him back to sleep this way, but instead, Kaname just enjoyed the moment he had.

Neither of them spoke as Zero's eyes fluttered shut and the pureblood continued to softly caress his skin. A look of peace came over the hunter and it looked almost as though a smile tugged at his lips. Kaname couldn't resist. His finger traced the clearcut cheekbone and wandered down his straight nose.

Zero's eyes flew open as Kaname's finger brushed his lower lip. Kaname froze instantly. But Zero only looked at him. He made no move to pull away. There was no need for words and there was no need for communication through their bond. The hunter could read plainly in Kaname's eyes what he was thinking. There was no need to intrude into their bond for that. Hesitantly, Kaname's eyes searched the hunter's for an answer. Zero nodded once ever so slightly.

Kaname was single-mindedly focused on his silver-haired mate. Usually, his mind would be capable of handling multitudes of parallel thoughts. But not now. Not for five days. Zero was the focus of his entire mind. He could hear the hunter's heart beating faster. He could see the subtle change in color of those wonderfully soft lips due to elevated blood pressure. Cupping the silent face, he leaned in and their eyes locked. Very softly, he brushed his own lips against Zero's. The hunter's breath became shallow as Kaname gently nipped at that soft lower lip almost as though he was asking for permission to continue.

But the satiny feel of that skin was so inviting that Kaname just followed the guidance of his heart. Carefully, he then fully kissed the hunter, pressing the softest of kisses he could muster against those tender lips, committing their taste to memory. Already, he wondered if perhaps he'd gone too far, if he'd again overstepped the boundaries, if his heart would be roughly rejected by this forbidding hunter. With a flicker of sadness, he was about to retreat when hesitantly, he felt the hunter's lips answer.

Kaname couldn't help himself. He had been waiting for this moment, longing for just a flicker of appreciation, craving a token of affection. Never had he felt that so small a gesture could be so rewarding. The hunter answering his kiss was a desperate wish come true. Surely, this was the sweetest thing he had ever experienced. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to their kiss. Very slowly, he let his own lips move across every millimeter of the hunter's lips, kissing them ever so gently. This moment would burn itself into his perfect pureblood memory for ever - the feel of the hunter's velvety lips as they trembled against his own, his wonderful scent engulfing the pureblood and his soft warm breath across Kaname's tingling skin - Zero was a hurricane of intoxicants wrapped in the softest of satins.

Kaname prayed it would last forever. He felt every atom of the hunter's skin brush past his own, felt his breath become more shallow as it brushed against his skin and realized he himself was holding his breath. He opened his eyes again and reluctantly released Zero from their kiss.  
>His eyes roamed the hunter's face. The skin was slightly pink, but the lilac eyes fluttered open to stare at him in mild confusion. Yet there was also a deep glow behind their surface. Kaname smiled. There was no way the hunter hadn't felt it. Their bond rewarded this closeness, even if Zero felt nothing toward the pureblood, this at least was there. Their bond. No pain, just soft intimacy and the warmth of your mate's company.<p>

To Kaname, this kiss made everything clear. All confusion quieted down. What he'd said was entirely true, whether Zero wanted it or not. But the hunter hadn't rejected him this time. Kaname clutched the thought close to his heart. Perhaps it was a start. But the rest would have to wait. The last five days had taken a gruelling toll on both their bodies and Zero's face was laced with weariness. The hunter needed rest. So did Kaname.

"Sleep now." he said to the hunter. Zero nodded and closed his eyes. Kaname could not stop himself from kissing him once more. Just a butterfly kiss.  
>After only a few heartbeats, deep breaths told the pureblood that Zero was sleeping.<p>

He had his answer. And if he had wondered at many reactions of his body, here was the explanation. If he hadn't known or hadn't _wanted_ to know before - he couldn't be sure. But it was obvious now. Their bond was special. Unprecedented.

A bond between two equals developed equally between the two. It had been so with Yuki. In other words, usually, a bond between two equal purebloods or two equal nobles would make them equally dependent on each other. But if it happened to be a bond between a lower and a higher class vampire or even unequally committed mates, things were entirely different. Because the stronger mate would have the necessary power to save him, this left the lower class completely at the whim of the higher ranked vampire.

This wasn't even pure spite - it was simply a biological fact. A bond couldn't be controlled at will. The physical and mental status of both participants defined the outcome. This meant that the pureblood was master and the other was his slave - no more than a permanent extension of the other's will. The other wouldn't even notice it or feel like a slave at all - no, he would really want only what the other wanted and act accordingly.

But Zero was different.

Their bond was different.

Kaname wasn't a pureblood who had saved the Level D by forming this bond. No, Kaname had been the one saved. Zero was not his slave.

He had to seriously entertain the idea that he might be Zero's.


	16. A Sordid Revelation

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> No, of course this is not the end of the story^^. I initially planned on 25 chapters (though I am not sure how accurate that will turn out to be). After all, I haven't rewarded Takuma yet. *smiles innocently*

Thank you so much for all your reviews, hugs and story alerts - and I sincerely hope those tears of yours are tears of happiness rather than frustration. ^^ I apologize for taking so long - yet again. But somehow I found this chapter extremely difficult to write and I kept changing things until the original idea became unrecognizeable. Then I re-did it all over again. But now this is the way I haven chosen to post it and I'll just have to deal with it. At any rate, it refused to get any better anyway...

So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: A Sordid Revelation<span>**

Zero woke an indefinite time later with his body much more responsive and his mind more agile than before - but also with his thirst more prominent than it had been for years. His throat ached as though he had swallowed an entire desert and the icy claws of his need for warm blood tore hungrily at the inside of his chest. But without hesitation the hunter battled his thirst with all the unyielding determination he had accumulated over the years. He had trained his self-control for so long that no other action even occurred to him. To his satisfaction, it didn't fail him this time either. Though his fangs elongated without permission and he struggled to keep the crimson burn from his eyes, Zero was able to once more refuse his body what it greedily demanded.

_Blood._

_Always blood._

_The eternal curse of the monster he was. _

With great effort, he pushed aside the terrible need and sat up, caching his breath and calming himself - he knew this struggle, it was nothing new and it would pass. The suddenness of his thirst was simply... surprising. But of course, it was nothing unusual with the wounds he must have sustained. He had to admit to himself at least that he was still healing. Even being fed by a pureblood didn't compensate entirely for the energy he needed in order to repair all the damage done. Truly, only the pureblood could have pulled him back to life from _that_ edge. He had escaped death - again.

For a second he contemplated what that meant and why this time felt so different from all the other times. For so long now, he hadn't feared to die, on the contrary, he had awaited that moment. But now...

Zero wasn't certain, if he actually felt _glad_ about the turn of events. But there was this one big change he was certain of - he wasn't disappointed to find himself alive. And that - to him - was a very new perspective.

His mind wandering, the hunter let his gaze travel across the furnishings of the room he was currently occupying. It was unmistakeably the pureblood's room. Everything was kept in dark colors. From the luscious wall hangings to the antique furniture to the silken sheets of the bed - everything was dark. It had a certain homely feeling to it - perhaps a bit on the gloomy side. Even so, Zero would never have chosen such a decadently expensive interior. Still, the dark was rather pleasant to his eyes, even if the hunter didn't really like what that implied.

Zero felt almost... comfortable - apart from his gnawing thirst, of course. He felt rested, though not exactly ready to take on the world just yet, and he briefly wondered why this feeling, too was so foreign to him. It had to be the absence of nightmares - of course. He snorted softly at that realization. Apart from the relief he felt at his encounter with Ichiru - real or not, he also immediately recognized the soothing effect of the bond. He didn't have to look to know the pureblood was near. He could sense it. He could feel him close, almost as though his thoughts could just reach out and touch him. It was an unfamiliar form of perception and Zero shook the idea away, focusing on using his good old eyesight instead.

Said pureblood lay next to him, curled up to his right on top of the blanket - fully dressed, yet fast asleep. Zero watched the quiet rising and falling of his chest with every breath in its soothing rhythm. He faintly wondered why the almighty pureblood hadn't chosen a more comfortable position to sleep in. Perhaps he should be feeling awkward about the situation but instead, he just let his eyes rest on the pureblood's perfect face lying there in peaceful serenity. He remembered the first time he contemplated the sleeping vampire. Even back then, he had thought that Kaname looked too harmless in his sleep. There was no dominant aura, just a strong and steady warmth, no haughtiness, no aloofness... Kaname looked like a sweet young man and nothing like the powerful, ruthless pureblood he truly was.

Zero couldn't help contemplating the pureblood's lips as they rested softly on each other in quiet slumber.

Lost in thought, Zero's fingers moved to touch his own lips. They had... kissed. The hunter felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks. He wasn't usually one for modesty. Even the fact that the pajamas he was wearing must have been put onto him by the pureblood while he was naked and helpless didn't bother him much. After all, the pureblood had patched him up after he'd been torn into pieces. There was really no point in modesty there. But a kiss...

It had been his first kiss. Ever. The hunter had never expected to live long enough to be... kissed. He dropped his hand and bit his lip. He didn't regret it. His heartbeat began to thump loudly in his chest. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. Never had he allowed himself to think about how it would feel. Now he knew. A kiss was soft, sweet and strange confusion, but not... bad. The best word to describe it, perhaps, was...

_Gentle._

The pureblood was... gentle.

Zero grimaced. He was acting like an overly romantic teenager, he chided himself. But despite his own reprimand, the small tingle in his heart remained.

The hunter was still uncertain as to how he felt about this new turn in their relationship. Closeness was still quite foreign to him. He needed freedom and had always struggled toward being as independent as he could be. But he had allowed this closeness toward the pureblood. He no longer felt that it was entirely wrong, he could no longer summon the disgust he knew that Yagari would expect him to feel. His hatred for vampires just didn't include the pureblood anymore, it was that simple. But his wariness was certainly still in place. Zero Kiryu couldn't just hand himself over to the pureblood.

This was Kaname Kuran...

_Gentle._

Kaname Kuran - Mr. Almighty Pureblood...

_... was gentle..._

... the same Kaname Kuran who owned a company worth a fortune, the same Kaname Kuran who could kill Shizuka without batting an eye, the same Kaname Kuran who could turn into a freaking panther and roam the enemy lines like a ghost, the same Kaname Kuran who fought for his mate's life for five days without sleep, the same one...

_... kisses gently - almost like he truly cares..._

Zero shook his head. He was being pathetically emotional. He should know better than that. Purebloods didn't care. Purebloods were cruel and heartless. They. Do not. Care. They _use_ their pawns. They play their games. And when it fits their schemes, they turn on you after gaining your trust and tear your world apart. Nothing good ever came of trusting a pureblood. Nothing.

So he told himself, but there was no conviction behind the well-worn mantra. Not when he kept hearing those words from his memory over and over again in his mind.

_You haven't understood yet. There is no need to apologize. You're my mate, Zero. I would do anything for you._

It had to be a lie. It had to be... right?

Right?

Zero bit his lip and looked away from the sleeping figure. Kaname Kuran was a pureblood vampire. How dare he look so harmless in his sleep, so sincere, so... human, so... vulnerable...

Why did Kaname kiss him?

And why did Zero answer? Why did he have to like it so much?

_You haven't understood yet. There is no need to apologize. You're my mate, Zero. I would do anything for you._

Zero resisted the urge to rub his temples in frustration. Almost relieved at feeling nature's call, the hunter got up out of bed trying not to disturb the pureblood's sleep. On wobbly legs, he began to make his way to the adjacent bathroom. Three steps later, he had already abandoned his original plan of going back to his bedroom - the effort it took to take just those few steps demonstrating exactly how weak his body still was. He felt cold and ill somehow and it dawned on him that it was because he'd left Kaname's warm and protective aura. The calmness and peaceful feeling he'd had before was gone now and Zero felt strongly compelled to return to the bed and return to... dare he say his _mate..._?

Zero gritted his teeth against that thought and forced himself to resume his way. He hated to admit to himself that he liked the feeling of being passively cocooned by the pureblood in his frigging sleep and he couldn't help feeling a small leap in his heart at seeing the sleeping pureblood there on the bed... His heart grated on his nerves. Spurred onward by his annoyance at himself, he made his way to the bathroom, daring his limbs to resist. He clutched heavily at the door frame as he caught his breath after no more then ten steps.

~{}~

When Kaname woke, his first instinct was to check for his mate. He quickly found that Zero had left the bed and the pureblood nearly sprang up instantly to search for him. His worry was unfounded, however. Relieved to feel the hunter's presence in his bathroom, he relaxed a bit. He allowed himself to close his eyes, stretch luxuriously and take in the lingering scent from where Zero had lain. The hunter's fragrance was delightful to his filigrane sense of smell. Very masculine with just a hint of something floral. It made the pureblood smile as he resisted the urge to grasp the sheets to his face.

Every part of his body wanted the hunter back in his vicinity and he kept listening for movement behind the closed door, eagerly waiting for his mate to return. He should be having better control over himself, but apparently, not leaving his wounded mate's side for nearly six days had somehow tied them closer together. The pureblood already dreaded being parted from the hunter. If _beforehand_ had been bad, _now_ was certain to become hell. The bond between them was becoming tighter and tighter, bringing them closer and closer together. His impatience at wanting his mate by his side was therefore not really his to control.

When he heard nothing after a few minutes, he began to worry. Waiting just a bit longer until he decided something _had_ to be wrong, the pureblood gave in to the urge to be near his mate and knocked at the door. Technically, it was his own bathroom and he needn't have knocked. But bonded or not, Zero obviously had a great need for personal space and Kaname didn't want to upset him unnecessarily. There was no answer. Cautiously, he opened the door.

"Zero?" he asked.

He found the stubborn hunter glaring at his reflection, clearly thirsty and upset.

"Zero." he repeated soothingly. The hunter appeared startled at the pureblood's presence and turned to look at him with guilty crimson eyes.

Kaname held out a hand. "You need blood, Zero. And your body still requires much rest. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

At first, it seemed like the hunter was inclined to refuse. He scowled and his jaw clenched defiantly. But Kaname saw clearly how heavily he was leaning on the sink for support and how hard he was struggling to keep from succumbing to his no doubt terrible thirst. He wanted to argue how Zero couldn't have been completely healed by now, how he needed perhaps one or two more days, but he didn't have to say anything more. After a heartbeat, Zero nodded almost imperceptibly and stumbled toward the door. Kaname caught him easily as the hunter's knees buckled. He struggled a bit with his own emotions. He would have rather carried his mate, showered him with kisses and ravished him senseless. He concluded, however, that that wouldn't go over too well with the hunter if he took advantage of him in his current state. Trust, apparantly, had to be tediously won over bit by bit.

Leaning heavily on the pureblood for support, Zero managed to get back to the bed on two legs - unnecessarily, as the pureblood would have put it, but he recognized pride as something they had in common and didn't voice his objection. Without a word, Kaname unbuttoned his shirt and bared his throat to his hungry mate.

Even if he had wanted to, Kaname had no way of conceiling his racing heartbeat, or his ragged breath in anticipation of his mate's fangs. Though he expected the hunter to feed hungrily and that meant it would be quite painful, he still craved it. Zero's hungry crimson eyes and his sharp elongated fangs were nothing but a turn-on for the pureblood. His _mate_ was hungry for _his_ blood. That thought alone was intoxicating. Zero's scent all around him, knowing how soft those lips were - Kaname fought hard to contain a moan.

His breath hitched and he swallowed hard when the hunter's rough hands held onto his shoulders almost tenderly. Zero's eyes fluttered shut as his lips closed the distance to the pureblood's racing pulse. Kaname almost went mad with craving as Zero's lips licked the skin of his throat gently with instinctive preparation. Then his fangs sliced deeply into his flesh. A quiet groan escaped the pureblood's lips as Zero began drinking his blood in slow, delectable droughts. It astounded the pureblood every time how the hunter who had so little education in feeding managed to deliver so little pain and so much pleasure with his bite.

~{}~

Zero was more than conscious of the pureblood's emotional state. He felt the pleasure through Kaname's blood as he drank, through their bond as it pulsed through his chest and in the aura surrounding him in a warm cocoon. It felt so convincingly affectionate that he couldn't help himself. He understood easily that his body was reacting similarly, that he was aroused and intoxicated by their closeness. The pureblood was around him, was flowing into him with every sip of that sweet blood, was cradling him and pressing him close.

Zero felt the answering heat coarse through his body and through his own blood stream. And this time it was of his own volition. He didn't feel the pureblood invade him with a pleasurable haze like the last time. This pleasure was his. It may be induced by the bond, it may be fueled by their closeness, may be deepened by the heavy scent of the pureblood's arousal, but the hunter couldn't deny it. His body was attracted to Kaname. His legs slid against the pureblood's, their hips met involuntarily and he felt the deceptively slender body in his hands tremble ever so softly at their movement.

The hunter longed for more, as graceful hands grasped at his torso in need for purchase. His treacherous body delightedly indulged in the answering shivers traveling down his own spine. He could taste the change in Kaname's blood as well, could feel the pleasure overwhelm the pureblood like it was overwhelming him. Zero couldn't deny his arousal or his need. He hadn't ever felt like this. It was all so new, all brilliantly inexplicable. It was wild and hungry and uncontrollable and startlingly... good.

But his mind was conflicted, trepidation beginning to outweigh the intense pleasure. The hunter part inside him found it hard enough to deal with the pureblood presence, but loosing himself like this... he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. With a great strength of will he slid his fangs from the pureblood's skin, breaking their connection.

His eyes remained glued to the wound he had just made as he watched it close slowly, leaving only a stray drop of blood trickling across the pale perfect clavicle. Hesitantly, Zero leaned in to catch it. It shouldn't be wasted, he thought to himself. Kaname's body answered with a soft intake of breath as Zero's tongue barely grazed his sensitive skin. It startled Zero out of his trance and he looked up. The hunter swallowed hard as he realized with full consciousness how intimately woven into the pureblood's embrace he truly was.

He was basically in Kaname's lap, their arousals pressed flush against each other through the fabric of pajamas and slacks, generating unbearable heat between them. Kaname's dark eyes rested on him as Zero let himself be immerged in their unreadable gaze. The pureblood was panting slightly, his perfect features just a bit pink and his lips a deep and pulsing red - yet he appeared calm and collected otherwise, like it was no big deal that his arousal was twitching against the hunter's.

Zero was liking this entirely too much for the comfort of his hunter senses. But he didn't struggle as he felt Kaname's embrace tighten around him and those warm red lips closed the distance between them. The pureblood's eyes fluttered shut as their skin connected and Zero allowed the sensual lips to mold against his, he allowed his face to be cupped into warm slender fingers and his chin lifted toward the pureblood to meet him, he allowed Kaname to guide him and he allowed the sweet taste of the pureblood so close to his tongue, though their kiss remained chaste. Zero closed his eyes. His chest hummed with their bond's content and the hunter's heart raced as he felt Kaname's breath against his skin. Their noses brushed each other and the silky dark tresses of the pureblood's hair played against his cheek.

He couldn't help answering that kiss. He didn't resist his need to hold on tight to the pureblood. He wanted it. There was no denying it.

~{}~

Kaname smiled to himself. The hunter was delicious in this placid state. He especially loved the way Zero blushed at feeling so aroused. It was oddly sweet to see the grumpy hunter so out of control over himself. Perhaps it wasn't so strange after all for the hunter to yield so easily to his kiss. Living the doomed life of a falling ex-human hunter, he must be starved for affection. Was it possible that the hunter was still... a virgin...?

The sensations must be overwhelmingly new to Zero to leave him so open to such subtle pleasure. It wasn't entirely the hunter's doing, of course, but he wasn't truly opposed either. Kaname had merely exuded a slight amount of... appeasement through his blood. He didn't really want to force the hunter... coercing might be the better choice.

The hunter's distrust was quite understandable - but Kaname wanted him close, he wanted to see the hunter aroused and needy for his mate and as long as Kaname felt strong enough to withstand the desire to shag his silverhaired mate senseless, he wanted to show him that they could share intense pleasure - if Zero allowed it. He had vowed that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, but that didn't lessen his desire for the hunter even a bit.

At the moment, however, Kaname found it strangely easy to control his arousal. The hunter's body was still clearly too vulnerable, too weakened and fragile in this state of recovery. Somehow Kaname's highly sensitive pureblood body seemed to recognize that. Kisses would need to be enough to satisfy for now. But Kaname didn't trust himself beyond the hunter's lips. If he so much as parted them to explore the moist warmth inside, he was certain his decision to take it slow might fall victim to his crumbling will. He kissed those sweet lips once more, as sweetly as he could muster, and then let the hunter drift back to sleep, coercing his mind back to the healing rest he needed. He would not slip again, he repeated to himself.

Sucessfully retreating from the hunter's lips, Kaname found himself in a sweet predicament. Heat between his thighs throbbed needily under an arousingly pliant hunter. Zero was sleeping against his chest, his breathing slow and deep. For a moment, Kaname allowed himself to inhale his mate's pleasing scent, to finger the silken strands of sliver hair and to listen to his calm breathing. For someone so fierce and stubborn, Zero was quite the beauty when he didn't wear his trademark scowl. Or when he blushed... Smiling, Kaname laid him down on the pillow and covered him again.

The pureblood had provided a lot of blood in the past few days. It made him weaker than he liked to be, but he couldn't allow himself to rest anymore. Blood tablets would have to suffice to replenish the nourishment he needed. He had neglected many things for the past five days. Work was certain to have piled up to infinite towers in the mean time. He needed to speak with Kaien about the Treaty. There was a company that demanded his attention, enemy movements that demanded his careful evaluation and perhaps most pressing of all... a friend - dare he even call him that after what he'd done - who needed his reassurance.

Those thoughts should have done everything to dampen his arousal. But to Kaname's chagrin he found that they hadn't. His throbbing member ached between his thighs and compelled him to contemplate the hunter's lips once more. With one last glance at his sleeping mate, Kaname found it in himself to rise from the bed, grab some suitable clothing and disappear to his bathroom, shedding his pajamas and freeing his throbbing member. Before he consumed his mind in politics, his hands were needed elsewhere.

~{}~

Takuma had barely moved for days. He could not sleep, he could not eat, he could not think, and though he _could_ have remembered, he certainly didn't _want_ to. He had hardly registered being brought to Kuran Mansion - half of the time he didn't even realize where he was at all. A small part of himself knew somehow that he must be insane, but the rest of himself only lay there, naked, shivering to the bone equally due to his fear and the cold. For the sake of warmth, at least, he could have pulled the blanket over himself, but he didn't dare.

Kuran-sama would surely not appreciate it. And he belonged to Kuran-sama now. Every ounce of his wretched body was a servant to Kuran-sama. He didn't deserve warmth. He didn't deserve care. His filthy body belonged into a cellar, chained to the darkness. It wouldn't be long now before Kuran-sama came for him. And so he stared at the ceiling, shivering, tryinig desperately to suppress a whimper threatening to escape his treacherous throat.

He was already terrified. He was already at the limit of what his psyche could take. But when he felt a pureblood aura grow in the distance, he transgressed even that limit. A sheen of cold sweat covered his skin and he could do nothing against the tremble of his lip or the hysterical rising and falling of his chest. He wasn't sure anymore if that ominous pureblood presence was Rido Kuran-sama's or Kaname Kuran-sama's anymore. Somehow they had melted into one. Or maybe it was him who could not distinguish anyone anymore. And it didn't really make a difference, because he feared their wrath equally now. Their faces melted in his mind, hurting him, thrusting into him, stabbing him, cutting him, whipping him, laughing at him, killing anyone before his eyes... those eyes... those red and blue eyes. The hatred in them, that cold, calculating hatred as Sara turned to dust...

The aura became stronger and Takuma was certain he was coming for him now. He was going back to that dungeon. He was going to pay, he was going to repent, he was going to hurt... Through the haze of his terror, he found the energy to scurry to the corner of his bed as far away from the door as he could go. His naked body shook in terror, tears pouring soundlessly from his eyes as he crouched in the corner staring helplessly at where the presence was behind the wall. The pureblood aura had reached the door now and Takuma's terrified senses could hear him just a step away. Then the door opened and his mind went blank in horror.

~{}~

Zero weathered the stern gaze of his sensei without so much as a hint of discomfort. Perhaps it was a bit unusual of his teacher to show up at his appartment, but then again, with Zero's phone destroyed in the fight, they had no means of communication. Of course his mentor would check for him at his appartment every once in a while. Though Zero didn't remember giving his mentor a spare key to his rooms, the senior hunter was standing here, nonetheless. But of course Yagari-sensei wasn't one to be put off by something as mundane as a lock on a door. Most likely, he had spent much more time here than he'd ever admit, but Zero would never bring that up. He was grateful for the stern hunter's obvious care, but talking about it was not appreciated - nor was it necessary.

Toga Yagari's famous glare wasn't quite in place, he noticed. His sensei looked at him with a mixture of slight displeasure and thoughtful relief. Zero wasn't sure how much the senior hunter knew about him and the pureblood. But Zero wouldn't be the one to start that particular conversation between them. For the moment it was still rather unimportant, anyway. As if in answer, Yagari-sensei nodded, putting his hat back on - hiding a large part of his face underneath its shadow.

"Glad to see you're back to your whole self again, kid." he growled with fondness. Zero nodded.

"You're still pretty weak, though." he continued, his lips frowning in disapproval.

Zero scowled at the admonition. "I'm fine."

Yagari lit a cigarette behind the brim of his hat. Zero knew him well enough by now to know that his sensei had to be quite troubled. He didn't usually smoke indoors or hide his face from his pupil. Knowing this, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for his teacher to spit it out - whatever it was.

"You aren't exactly in the best condition for a mission." his mentor began. "Unfortunately, this cannot wait. I need you to do something... unofficial."

Zero raised an eyebrow. He didn't mind things that were unofficial. He didn't really care for the Association other than the fact that it battled the monsters he hated. If Yagari asked him to get involved in politics, however...

"The Association doesn't know where you are, they aren't even sure if you're dead or alive. My report of six nights ago wasn't exactly detailed..." the hunter continued. "Who'd have thought that it would bother them so much..."

Zero heard a slight chuckle from behind the cigarette smoke. The thought amused him slightly as well, but he didn't see what the big deal was - he was, after all, quite the expendable nuisance in their eyes.

"So what do you need me to do?" he asked. Yagari beating around the bush like this hadn't happened in a long time. It worried Zero slightly. Usually, his mentor was more straight forward than this.

A new cloud of smoke puffed out from under Yagari's hat. "An object needs to be retrieved." he said. "I need you to be silent, invisible and untraceable."

Zero nodded. It was to be expected in combination with the term 'unofficial'.

"A hunter is in posession of pureblood venom. I can't think of anything a hunter should be needing that for - except one thing."

Zero nodded slowly in understanding. He didn't like the implication, either. "Until I figure out what exactly it is they're doing, I want no one to know that it's missing. But I don't want them using it, either. Switch it with this. It's an exact replica - except for the content."

The hunter pulled out a small vial and tossed it over to Zero. He caught it and turned the small crystal vial over in his fingers looking at it intently. It hummed discordantly to his senses and was unpleasant to touch. Zero gave his mentor a quizzical look.

"Don't worry. You're part vampire - of course you know the difference. But to a mediocre hunter it's just a vampire object of a certain strength."

Zero trusted his sensei. Without question, he nodded.

"Here's the address." A slip of paper followed.

Zero shook his head, looking at the address.

"You're kidding me."

"Wish I was." Yagari answered with a growl.

Zero snorted softly. Then he nodded.

"Tonight?"

Yagari nodded. Then he grunted.

"Oh, yeah - and when you're done, do me a favor and visit Kaito. The idiot needs to see you."

~{}~

Kaname entered the room he had appointed to the noble. He had expected to find an upset vampire, or perhaps a grieving vampire, with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face - but what he saw instead, was heartbreaking.

When he entered the room, it reeked of fear. Takuma's green eyes stared at him, wide open in terror. There were streaks of tears and grime down his usually so cheerful face and his naked body was crouched into the farthest corner of the room. He apparently hadn't slept or washed for five days. His blond hair was in grimy disarray and his naked body was still dirty from having escaped from Sara's mansion. There were dark bags under his bloodshot eyes and his pale skin showed signs of severe blood-malnourishment.

His cracked lips trembled hopelessly.

"Please... Kuran-sama..." he croaked barely audible.

"Takuma." Kaname said solemly, hoping his voice would help.

It didn't. The noble began sobbing uncontrollably and shaking his head profusely.

"Forgive me... Kuran-sama... Forgive me..."

Kaname wondered briefly what exactly had Takuma apologizing so formally, how exactly the noble had been broken like this. Rido had been cruel, certainly... witnessing his lover's death must have been horrible - but Kaname had yet to understand the depth and reason of his friend's emotional turmoil. Takuma was kneeling now, bowing his head in shame, muttering apologies in endless repetition.

Kaname needed to put an end to Takuma's unexpected torment. For now, he decided that the easiest way to do that was to do what had this entire drama started. Though he had little to spare at the moment, he saw no other way. Resolutely, he dug a fingernail into his wrist and offered his crimson essence to the noble. Takuma's green bloodshot eyes turned crimson instantly but he stared wide-eyed at his pureblood friend. It must have triggered something in him, because he stopped apologizing at least. Yet he didn't move to take the offer.

Patiently, Kaname re-opened the wound and insisted.

"Drink." he ordered.

Fearfully, Takuma crawled closer on hands and knees, staring into his face with scared crimson eyes, undoubtedly too afraid to resist. With shaking hands he grasped the offered arm, his eyes darting between the blood and the pureblood's calm eyes. It was only after he had sunk his teeth into the soft skin that Kaname sat down onto the bed and searched through the noble's mind. Great emotional upheaval greeted him there. And through the flashes of his memory, Kaname easily understood now, why Takuma was so upset.

Rido had struck him both at his weakest and strongest point. Pleasure and pain weren't two things that went together in the cheerful noble's mind. And then Senri Shiki had unknowingly challenged poor Takuma's loyalty. Of course that would only break him further. And in his fragile emotional state, the noble had been fooled by Kaname's aura as well, believing him to be Rido when he came to execute Sara. He seemed to have merged his fear at failing his pureblood 'mate' and disobeying Rido when being forced to flee. Takuma had payed bitterly for his loyalty to the pureblood. Kaname let the noble drink freely - he could most certainly not refuse him the relief and of course, his friend and vice president could not remain in such a volatile mindset.

However, erasing the entire memory from his mind was out of the question. Kain and Aido had seen him in emotional disarray and it would be unbelievable if he could remember none of it. Kaname's followers would never dare to question him, even if it was apparent that he had replaced Takuma's memory, but this time the way Takuma remembered his experiences would most likely serve them all best. Besides, Shiki's death was something that couldn't just be erased - his lover's death had affected Takuma on too many levels.

But Kaname smoothed out many of the other painful moments. By the time Takuma slid his fangs from Kaname's skin, his memory of Sara was barely hazy - except for 'Rido' killing her - and being in Rido's clutches was reduced to a mere day of slightly more bearable torture. Shiki's death, however, was still fairly clear. Kaname was prepared for the noble's grief that could finally surface in a more natural way.

Takuma began sobbing uncontrolled again and Kaname held him close to his chest. The pureblood did nothing but hold him and rub soft circles across his back. There really was nothing he could say to alleviate the pain of losing someone you loved. He would know best. And so he patiently waited out the noble's grief. Kaname's shirt was very wet by the time Takuma was able to get a hold on himself again.

Only then did the noble realize that he was naked and dirty. Embarassed, he pulled away hastily and covered himself.

"I apologize for what you have had to endure, Takuma." Kaname said seriously.

The noble just nodded and bit his lip. Understanding Takuma's need to be alone now, both to groom his appearance to more acceptable levels and to sort his emotions, Kaname rose.  
>"Please join me for dinner in two hours."<br>Takuma didn't look at him, the blond hair falling into his face in shame. Then he nodded.  
>"Yes, Kaname."<p>

~{}~

"Has it perhaps not occurred to you that I don't appreciate your just leaving without a word?" Kaname spoke into his mind with irritation.

Zero had spent the last few hours observing the building before him, until it was past midnight. Of course it hadn't escaped his notice that their bond had become stronger. It was much harder to be parted from the pureblood now. His chest didn't just throb with a discordant ache, it burned and stung with being parted from his bloodbound mate. Zero clenched his jaw. Kaname's voice inside his mind was currently just the reminder that he definitely did not need of how close they were.

Zero growled back. "So I need your 'appreciation' to be allowed to do my job?"

"Why are you on a hunt? Your body is not fully recovered, you should be nowhere near a mission." Kaname gave back tersely.

It annoyed the hunter to no end, that just hearing that voice in his mind lessened the ache. Even if it was just an accusation, it was still soothing. Zero breathed deeply, making the most of this interuption. Of course, he could have just allowed the pureblood insight into his thoughts instead of withholding them. But his pride forbade it and so he allowed their communication to slightly relieve the ache, even if he didn't really want the disturbance.

"Relax. I'm not fighting Level E's - there's no need to get all worked up. I'll be back in a few hours."

"You are incorrigeable." Kaname muttered. Zero ignored the comment.

Finally, a man exited the elaborate housing complex and Zero crouched closely behind one of the many video cameras, ready to loop a few minutes of footage after the hunter passed from its view.

Zero easily evaded all camera angles, not wanting to take the slightest of risks. He found it almost too easy to circumvent all hunter security measures as he entered the large house by a half open window near the koi pond. He already knew the layout of the architecture. And the scent of what it was he was supposed to find rested faintly but unmistakably in the air once you knew it for what it was. Zero waited patiently for staff members to hurry past him. It astounded him that none of them were hunters, any hunter would have instantly felt his presence - but they were all human. The only hunter still on the premise was a senile watchman snoozing in front of the cameras in a tiny house near the gate at least three hundred meters away.

What hunter would _ever_ let down his guard like this?!

When gossiping maids finally finished cleaning the dining area and the room fell into quiet darkness, Zero emerged from behind the heavy curtains. Carefully reassuring himself that he wouldn't step into any hunter charms, he made his way through the surprisingly charm-free house. He couldn't help but scoff at the portraits in the halls, all of which showed the face of one man only. Zero had known the owner of the house was a stuck up snob - but who would have thought he glorified himself enough to fill his own halls with portraits of himself - one more unrealistic of his age and stature than another.

He stopped apruptly when his ears picked up a faint sound. Very cautiously, Zero entered the room where he knew he would find what he was sent to retrieve. But he was very surprised by what else he found. Dumbfounded for a second and unable to quite comprehend what he saw, he quickly regained his composure after he concluded that there was no immediate threat.

"Master?" a feeble voice whispered.

In the dark bedroom of the Association's President, spread across the covers of an elaborate bedspread, lay the pitiful figure of a young male Level D vampire. He was drugged so heavily, that his aura was extremely faint - so that Zero had only been able to feel it once he stepped inside the room. The blond boy was certainly no older than twenty and his young body was elaborately bound by soft restraints, finished with furs and little golden pompoms. He lay on his stomach with his legs and arms cuffed to the bed posts and his rear cushioned high into the air. The blindfolded pleasure servant most likely reacted solely to Zero's hunter aura, though he could probably barely distinguish it from that of another hunter, if the smell of intoxicants was anything to go by.

This, of course, explained immediately, why none of the house staff was a hunter. If this became know, it would be a scandal of immense proportion. Zero grimaced as the vampire squirmed in a blatantly sexually enticing way.

"Master..." he panted. "Master, please allow me to come."

Silently, Zero reached into his coat and pulled out a small object, identical in appearance to the one he was supposed to retrieve. Yagari-sensei had even placed a hunter charm on it that exuded a similar scent and an unpleasant hum when it was touched. Zero could easily tell the difference, but his sensei had assured him that a hunter of the inhabitant's calibre would never notice the difference.

Not wanting to waste any time, Zero sighed internally as he realized _where_ exactly the object was located that he was supposed to retrieve and replace. Between the trembling thighs of the young Level D, there hung a golden thread with a plush pompom at its end. It was attached to a small crystal vial, barely recognizable between the clenching and unclenching of a small circular muscle.

Zero facepalmed internally. Of all the places to hide a vial of pureblood venom it had to be the rear entrance of the president's personal vampire sex slave...

There was, of course, no way to obtain the object in question without interacting with the vampire. Much as he detested vampires, he couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for creature on the bed spread. But he also couldn't help the disgust at the thoughts that flashed through his mind. In another mansion, it could be him lying on a bed in such a pitiful state, and instead of a hunter it would be a pureblood he'd be whoring himself to...

"Master, please... I... I... I love you..." the vampire whispered.

Zero stood, rooted in shock. What had he stumbled into? A lover's confession? He was almost angry at the vampire on the bed, now. How dare he speak of love when he was handcuffed to the bed in such a humiliating pose? Zero shook those thoughts away. He couldn't afford to jeopardize this mission. Resolutely, he decided on the least likable of all actions: he'd pretend to be who the vampire thought he was. The boy was blindfolded and his face was turned away from him. He was already covered in the fluids of his own desire. It wouldn't change his appearance to come once more. Sliding the vial in and out of a damp passage would perhaps make switching it less obvious. If he did it cleverly, he wouldn't even need to touch the vampire.

Zero sighed silently to himself. Then, without revealing himself or his intentions, he approached the blindfolded vampire on the bed.

~{}~

"Cross-san?" Kaname asked peering at the man sitting behind an overly crowded and ridiculously untidy desk.

The pureblood's words shook the man from the depth of his thoughts. The former hunter looked troubled.

"I apologize, Kaname... Negotiations between both parties are always tedious, but of course this Peace Treaty seems to pose an inexplicably large amount of controversy. There are unanticipated difficulties that can have only one explanation and I don't like it."

"I see." Kaname said, when the former chairman lapsed into silence. Kaname already had a vague idea of what Kaien wanted to say. Remembering the laboratories, he gave an educated guess.

"There is some form of weapon trading or weapons experiment under way..." he concluded.

Kaien looked up sharply, the alertness in his eyes still a very lively reminder of his heritage.

"How do you know this?"

"I found out a few... unpleasant things involving members of the Vampire Council." Kaname answered.

"So there are inofficial deals between the Association and the Council..." Kaien guessed.

"Indeed."

"Kaname, there are many aspects of this treaty I would like to see in place. Even if I cannot have them all, I still want as many as can be included. I am willing to rephrase the part about the weapons if it is necessary to allow all other passages to be signed."

"I understand, Cross-san. But allow me to speak with members of the Council first, before we revert to that option."

Kaien looked at him intently.

"I hope you aren't thinking of blackmail."

"Of course not." Kaname smiled lying effortlessly. The pureblood wondered sometimes how the former chairman got anything accomplished with the idealistic attitude of his. Hunters were merely stubborn and rebellious. But vampires were sly, cruel and most of all power hungry.

"Then I trust that matter into your capable hands." Kaien said, his voice betraying how truly relieved he was to leave the matters to someone else.

Kaname nodded in approval. The hunter looked exhausted to him, the lines of weariness deeply engraven in his skin. The pureblood decided that enough had been discussed for the moment. Cross looked like he needed a few hours of sleep and Kaname didn't want to keep him. He rose from the chair and prepared to leave. As usual, the former chairman rose as well.

"Kaname?" Kaien asked. "Before you leave, there is another thing I wanted to speak about with you."

"Of course. What matter did you have in mind?" Kaname asked.

"Kuran Rido." Kaname waited for the hunter to finish studying his reaction. Kaien was easily underestimated. And once again he didn't disappoint.

"So the rumors are true..." he concluded from seemingly nothing. But he must have somehow seen it in the pureblood's eyes. Or maybe he just knew anyway.

"He is indeed alive and has killed again?"

"I have seen him, yes." Kaname confirmed.

"How? How did he survive?" the hunter looked at him both worried and thoughtful.

"I have an idea about that now." Kaname answered.

"He will want revenge..." Kaien continued.

"Yes." Kaname agreed.

"On you... and..."

"Yes. Zero Kiryu."

~{}~

Zero knocked at the shabby appartment door. He could sense the inhabitant was home, the hunter aura was strong and steady even if there was no sound to be heard. After some moments, a rumbling, a shuffling and then the sound of overturned furniture reached Zero's ears. A string of colorful curses followed. Five heavy steps later, the door opened to reveal a totally drunk hunter with tousled dark hair, deep rings under his eyes and an unhealthy pallor that looked suspiciously like sleep deprivation.

"You motherfucking asshole." He slurred a greeting. "You dare show that ugly bitch-ass face of yours here?" Kaito flared, cussing like a drunken sailor.

Zero smiled ruefully at the string of profanities.

"Good to see you, too, Kaito. Hell, you look like crap."

Kaito slapped him square across the face, almost loosing his balance in the process. Zero could have easily evaded the drunken hunter's outburst of violence, but there was no harm done in Kaito venting a bit of his frustration. Especially not, if it was no more than a meek slap with a miniscule fraction of his actual strength. They'd sparred often enough for Zero to easily judge that much.

"I thought you were dead." Kaito accused, his anger fading. "I thought you were fucking dead. I messed up. I fucking messed up and I thought you died because of me. You asshole."

The hunter's dark eyes became moist as he flung his hurt toward his visitor. Then, Zero almost toppled over backwards as the overwhelmingly emotional and drunk hunter practically fell into his chest.

"I fucking messed up." He sobbed into Zero's shirt. Ignoring the stench of liquor, Zero frowned and then steadied his companion, dragging him up again. "Damn you. I fucked up and I thought I'd lost another brother..."

"Sensei is right." Zero remarked dryly. "You're an idiot."

~{}~

Zero entered his room at Kuran mansion. He felt the warmth of their bond engulf him, even before his hunter senses kicked in to tell him that the pureblood was near. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the pureblood's presence pervade his senses. When he opened his eyes to look, he found himself in a warm embrace, inches from the pureblood's throat.

"I should keep a better eye on you. You slip away like the wind..." the words sounded amused, but the hunter inside Zero bristled at the thought of being controlled. He didn't share the pureblood's playful mood - it wounded his pride to be so dependent on someone he was forced to learn to accept.

"You can't keep me here." he growled defiantly struggling against the scent of pure blood so close to his tingling fangs.

"You know that's a lie." Kaname said softly.

Perhaps they were meant as a gentle reprimand, but the words spoken so sweetly hurt the hunter more harshly than he cared to admit. Zero found his pride rear its head sharply. But he had no anger to match it. So he said nothing. It was true. If Kaname wanted to keep him here, there was nothing Zero could do about it. And the hunter had promised himself not to struggle. But it still hurt.

The pureblood nuzzled his ear. "I could keep you here, Zero..." he whispered almost seductively.

Unbidden, the images of his previous 'unofficial' mission crawled into Zero's mind. How the blond Level D rocked against his restraints, moaning in delight. He loathed that image. How could anyone let themself become so utterly helpless and even enjoy it? How could anyone want to be caged and bound by another person like that? Why did every one else seem so satisfied by their place? Why was he the only one who wanted to defy his helplessness, why was he the only one who wanted freedom?

"But I let you go... because I know _you_ want to, Zero." the pureblood's velvet voice pulled him from his reverie. He still spoke in his playful tone, but it was obvious that there was much more than just a playful meaning to it. A soft nip on his earlobe was all it took to let the hunter's treacherous pulse sky-rocket with the tingling sensation. He was hurt on a very deep level by the truth in Kaname's words and his own inaceptance of it. So his body cleverly evaded that hurt by entirely surrendering to the pleasure Kaname was providing.

"I let you go... because you are a hunter and want to live as one." Kaname continued quietly, his tongue playing across the hunter's sensitive earlobe undeterred. As the heat between them grew steadily, Zero feared he might hyperventilate with the sensations even as he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to acknowledge how much power the pureblood truly had over him - and that all the defiance in the world would not help him.

"I let you go... because our bond will bring you back." Kaname whispered in devastating sweetness. The pureblood kissed a line across Zero's cheek to his lips. The hunter didn't struggle but remained rooted to the spot - pleasure raging through his body. It was true. He was caged. Caged by a bond _he_ had created. The hunter fought the tears of helplessness that threatened to spill across his face.

Why had he cared enough to save Kuran? Why did he have to _care_? Why couldn't he have just continued to suffer and then die an honorable hunter's death? _When_ had his emotional defenses crumbled so easily? What part of him had been stupid enough to _want_ to live? _Where_ had he failed to keep his heart locked away? Was it Ichiru who had brought him back to life? Was it the pureblood's kiss?

"I don't want you to go, Zero. I don't." In silence, the hunter listened to Kaname's soft words.

"Every time you go, I don't want you to and yet you do. But I can live with all of that." the pureblood's voice trailed off into a whisper close to the hunter's ear.

"I told you, I would do anything for you."

He didn't say anything, because if he did, it would be a horrible lie and entirely pathetic. So all he could do was to remain silent. Perhaps if he had been less focused on his own hurt he might have registered the tremble in the pureblood's lips, the almost desperate edge of his words as they outlined a truth that both of them had somehow understood immediately and had yet to grasp in its entirety. Perhaps if Zero had been less self-centered at that moment, he would have realized that he was not the only one who felt helpless.

But he didn't.

To him, the pureblood's next words only spelled out his doom.

"I can live with all that. But you must allow me to care for your well being, Zero."

And then, Kaname lips were on his and Zero felt his body react completely to the pureblood's kiss. He was hugging him back, holding onto the slender waist as their lips molded together and the skin of their noses brushed each other in gentle caresses. Zero's mind concentrated on nothing else. It wasn't love or happiness or even trust at that moment. It was only desperation. He didn't want to think about what Kaname said. He didn't want to think about what it all meant. He just didn't want to hear it. He wanted his mind clouded and no more questions filling his head. So he gave himself up to their kiss and willingly parted his lips when he felt Kaname's tongue asking for entry. If only to forget.

He didn't battle the intrusion, instead, he tentatively tasted the pureblood as his tongue explored the hunter. He focused entirely on the sweetness of their tender moment, ignoring all the implications it had. He savoured the taste, enjoyed the feeling and then hesitantly participated, only to ignore those thoughts for just a little while longer.

~{}~

Kaname broke their kiss after long minutes, leaning his forehead against the hunter's, panting heavily.

The words he had spoken didn't even begin to describe what he felt. Every second they were parted was hell on the pureblood. His body was so sensitive to their bond now that it was unbearable. But though Zero answered his kiss, though the hunter didn't struggle as he feared he might and though he had even allowed the pureblood beyond his lips, Kaname wasn't fooled. There was something going on in Zero's mind. And he wasn't allowing Kaname to be part of it.

The hunter was so infuriatingly silent. So annoyingly defiant. So frustratingly private. In Yuki's memory she had called him a fortress. And it was true. The pureblood seemed to be no closer to the withdrawn hunter than before. The question remained, how could he care for someone so bent on ignoring his own needs, so bent on defiance and filled with so much disregard for himself?

Now that he knew the hunter's physique so well, it was entirely obvious to his eyes that he was malnourished - both for blood and human food. He could sense how thirsty the hunter was. How he struggled against it, though he had promised the contrary. Kaname himself was rather malnourished after days of providing blood as well, but all of that seemed forgotten at the prospect of providing for his mate. Kaname had a certain understanding for how bonds worked by now and it was a simple thing, really. His mate needed blood, so his body being the stronger of the two was prepared to provide it. It recognized the hunter as its other half and leant extra energy to his healing, as though he was a wounded limb of his own body.

And Kaname found himself yearning for it, craving the bite of those fangs because he knew it would be both a sensual and pleasurable experience. The pureblood yearned for even more than just blood sharing - and this time he wasn't certain if he could contain that yearning. Being parted from Zero had his body go haywire instantly upon embracing him once more.

~{}~

Zero withdrew his fangs from the pureblood's throat. Kaname's soft moan only roused his own libido. Moreover, the taste of that blood became sweeter and sweeter with every time he fed. He wasn't certain if it was his imagination or if it was true. It didn't matter much to him at that moment, though. He was still thirsty, he wanted more and he had only stopped because his instincts had registered that Kaname needed to feed in return. He used to fear it, but now he didn't shy away from his responsibility. They had done it before and Zero felt sated enough himself that he didn't waste a thought on it. He was well aware of the pureblood's pleasure but let the thought pass through the haze of his blood-induced high. All he knew was that he felt warm and pleasantly drousy.

Zero offered his throat to the pureblood and shivered as he felt a pair of hands steady him. He was still in a pleasant haze, warm and complacent. He vaguely made the connection that he was currently not quite himself, but when the pureblood's fangs broke his skin, all thoughts evporated instantly. Zero grasped at Kaname's chest in shock, almost flailing at the sensations. The pleasure flashing through his blood was like a hurricane and he heard himself give a long lascivious moan. His cheeks flamed red with sudden embarassment but the pureblood didn't allow him a reprieve. With every drought of the purebloods fangs, Zero voraciously groaned in pleasure. Kaname had to hold him, because he had no way of steadying himself.

~{}~

Kaname was so desperate for the hunter that he did what every pureblood would have done. He used his own blood as a sedative and his bite as aphrodisiac. It worked instantly on the Level D ex-human hunter. Zero was beautiful putty in his hands now. Though Kaname was very thirsty, he took only a small amount of blood - just enough to satisfy his emotional need for his mate's blood. But that was just about the limit of his control.

The flushed hunter in his arms was hard and slightly dazed when Kaname licked the bite wounds to close them. The pureblood had waited too long for this moment. He would wait no longer. Keeping the hunter's lips occupied, he slowly peeled him out of his shirt. Kaname tried to take his time exploring the feel of their lips together and by the way Zero moaned into their kiss, he appeared to relish every second of it as much as the pureblood did. When Kaname slid his tongue between his lips, Zero's groin thrust against the pureblood's straining arousal causing him to moan breathlessly in answer.

Kaname claimed the hunter's mouth, letting his own tongue caress Zero's before he sensually explored the wet cavern. His hands worked their way across Zero's firm body in a feverish haze. He undid the hunter's belt, and then the button. After sliding his hand across the hunter's arousal to undo the zipper, Zero was wearing nothing but his boxers. He quickly shed his own slacks and pressed their groins together once more.

The tremble that travelled through the hunter's body turned Kaname on beyond measure. He claimed his mouth once again and this time he was more dominant. He clasped his arms around the hunter as though he was his one and only posession. He rubbed his body against the other in feverish movements that spoke more of his longing than of true passion. But Zero didn't seem to mind. His body ground right back and his tongue answered the pureblood's challenge without hesitation.

Kaname ran his hands down the hunter's muscled backside and came to rest on the curve of his rear. He savoured the feel of those muscles before he slid his fingers lower across the damp fabric to where the cleft between the firm cheeks gave way to a tiny entrance. Kaname wanted only to tease the small pucker through the boxers.

Their connection sprang to life suddenly. The hunter had shared none of his mind through their bond the entire time. But the instant Kaname's fingers slipped between his round cheeks, the pureblood felt his heart skip a beat as a bolt of intense fear slashed through him. He froze his movement instantly. Zero had shown similar fear only once before. Kaname had thought that being bitten was the only thing capable of terrifying Zero Kiryu. Obviously he had been wrong.

"Zero?" he questioned softly.

He hadn't seen the hunter so much as bat an eyelash at his touch, but he knew by now that it was due to Zero's stubborn nature to refuse to show what went on inside his heart. He retreated his fingers instantly.

If it weren't for their bond, Kaname would never have noticed. The hunter's face was still pink with a heated blush, he was still grinding his body ardently against the pureblood, his breath hitching at the friction between their bodies. But Kaname was sure of it - something was wrong.

"Zero?"

"Hm..." he answered in a daze.

Kaname almost cursed himself for putting the hunter into such a placid trance.

"What is it you fear?" he asked quietly, but seriously.

There definitely was a reaction this time. Kaname felt the hunter's body shudder as another flash of fear tore through their bond. Realization seemed to have struck, because Zero looked up at him. His wide open lilac eyes were laden with pleasure, his pupils dilated by the arousal Kaname had induced. But there was no hiding it - the heated gaze in the beautiful lilac eyes wavered upon meeting the pureblood's questioning eyes.

It was on impulse that Kaname hugged the hunter tightly to his chest, letting his fingers trail unthreateningly through the hunter's silver hair. The way Zero silently burrowed into the pureblood's chest answered a question Kaname hadn't even needed to ask.

"Who hurt you like that?" Kaname demanded to know in a toneless whisper.

There was a long silence in which Kaname wondered if he'd ever get an answer. But finally Zero said quietly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does." Kaname retorted fiercely.

"If you say so." Zero gave back without much spirit.

"Let me see." Kaname demanded.

"No." Zero refused angrily, shoving the pureblood away from him almost violently. He had his hand on the door handle, ready to leave when Kaname spoke.

"So it does matter." Kaname said definitively.

Zero scowled angrily and opened the door. The anger spiked through their bond for just an instant before it was doused again. The hunter must be terribly upset to allow his emotions to get so out of hand.

"If you hurt so much, it must matter." Kaname argued and caught his wrist before he could leave. He would not let the hunter go. Not like this. Zero stopped.

"Let me care for you, Zero. Let me see and I can take away the pain." Kaname said soothingly.

"I don't want you erasing my memories." the hunter growled through gritted teeth.

"I won't - just the fear." Kaname bargained.

"I'm not afr..." the hunter began.

"Don't lie to me." Kaname's voice was quiet, but stern. Perhaps it wasn't fair to reprimand the hunter this way. Perhaps it was too personal a pain to demand access to his memory, but Kaname was tired of their distance. Now that he had learned a fragment of his mate's past, he would not let it rest. He was determined to get the full story. It obviously affected the hunter, still. So in the pureblood's mind he had a right to know.

~{}~

Zero's anger broke through his fragile control. He wouldn't back down when confronted like this.

"Fine." he yelled, shaking the pureblood's hand away. "You want to see me humiliated?" he shouted. "You want to see me get fucked by some..."

"No." the pureblood interrupted, but made no move to restrain him. "I want to know who hurt my mate." he said, his voice sincere. "I want to know how you've been hurt so that I can take away your pain. So that I don't make the mistake to hurt you again. Is that a concept that is too difficult for a hunter to understand?"

There was a long silence. Zero was tired beyond measure. He simply had no energy left to spend on this. It didn't matter anyway - the past was the past. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it, it was a humiliating and shameful chapter of his life that he really didn't want to share, but if the pureblood wanted to know nothing would stop him.

"No erasing my memories?" Zero voiced his suspicion.

Kaname nodded. "No memory alteration or deletion." he confirmed.

Zero sighed but then resigned, not wanting to be a coward. He closed the door again, but made no move toward Kaname. He leaned his back against the door for support, the wood cool against his moist skin. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he glared at the pureblood.

"Fine."

He cleared his thoughts and concentrated on remembering the details in an order that would make sense.

~{}~

_"See ya tomorrow kid..." Yagari's gruff voice sent him on his way home._  
><em>The silver-haired hunter trudged along the street that led through the outskirts of the city park. He was weary. He'd been on a mission alone battling too many Level E's to be training effectively with Yagari afterward. They'd done some sparring, but had resorted to charm work after even Yagari acknowledged that Zero's minor injuries and the six-hour hunt showed its toll on the young hunter. He'd been wounded one of the fights and it still hadn't quite healed. The wound appeared to be light now, but in reality his vampire healing had kicked in, turning a serious injury into a mild one during the three hour ride back to his mentor. It hurt, but it wasn't the pain of the grazing cuts in his arm that bothered him - that was just merely inconvenient.<em>

_Rather, it was his thirst that was gnawing at him. Every time he was wounded it would come back to him, haunting him, its severity depending on his physical state of body. Right now, he was painfully aware of the fact that he'd been fighting against the red color clawing its way to his irises and the cold fingers of frost slashing at the inside of his chest through his entire training session, stubbornly refusing to show his mentor what state he truly was in. All in all, it put him in a grouchy mood that didn't improve by the fact that his charms training wasn't going as it should, either. Frustrated and worn out, he resisted the urge to massage his temples and kept his hands in his pockets, scowling._

_It had, after all, been only four months since his decision to return to being a full hunter and he wasn't nearly as fully trained as he should have been at his age. School life at Cross Academy had let his skills deteriorate and his senses dull. But with the fervor he was showing to take on missions and training every night he was quickly improving, albeit at a high price to his health._

_Zero was beginning to feel the effects of too little sleep while taxing his body so much. He'd put it off as a weakness that he couldn't allow since he'd missed out on so much while being stuck in Cross Academy peace-treaty life. But now he began to rethink that - maybe his body was simply demanding what it needed. Other hunters trained three times a week and had three days off unless there were high priority missions on the list - and they did not take missions alone, except the most experienced ones. The fact remained though, that except for Yagari, no one was really too happy about the idea of pairing up with an ex-human hunter. It suited Zero well - when he was alone he concentrated best and there was no distracting gossip or animosity - just himself, the Bloody Rose and his Level E prey._

_That was also the reason, why he didn't train at the Association's main building. Yagari had chosen a smaller, more protected post to save his student the discomfort of continuously prying eyes. Zero was glad for it, although that meant that he had to leave hunter territory to walk home. He didn't really care about it much. He enjoyed the solitude on his way home. Just like he enjoyed going on a hunt on his own. However, there was no denying that his physical exhaustion was becoming dangerous to his missions - and his life. He snorted. Then again, that was the whole point, wasn't it? To die during battle, not endangering innocent people. To get it over with and do something useful on the way. _

_While stuck in these musings in his state of fatigue he didn't realize he was in trouble, until it was too late._

_"What do we have here?"_

_A noble vampire with short cropped black hair and piercing dark eyes was too close all of a sudden. Zero growled, drawing his gun - only to have it knocked from his hand by another noble. A shot rang out from its muzzle before it left his hand. But the bullet went wide and the Bloody Rose fell to the grass with a dull thud, way out of his reach. He heard an amused chuckle as he faced his two opponents weaponless. All of __a sudden, three more nobles appeared, grinning cruelly, staring at him hungrily, with red eyes. _

_Without his gun, lacking experience, outnumbered five to one and tired as he was, Zero had no chance when they attacked him. Of course he fought them, he even succeeded partially in using a charm to repel them. But he had no strength to use that as a diversion to grab his gun. So in the end, when five sets of fists started beating him mercilessly, all he could do was to struggle to remain standing. In minutes, they had him punched to the ground and wasted no time in using his own cuffs to secure his hands behind his back. They held him down, pressing his cuffed hands into the gravelly ground and tearing at his clothing to free his throat._

_Zero's body screamed at him in pain where he was sure to have broken ribs. His leg fared no better - the way his eyesight flashed in white and red when he moved it, confirmed that something very painful had happened to his knee. Of course his previous wound wasn't fully healed yet and he could taste his own blood where it welled up from his bruised lip. Nevertheless, he was certain that his inventory of damage wasn't completed there, yet. _

_But all that was nothing compared to the shame he felt. It was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him - being cuffed with his own anti-vampire cuffs, his energy slowly being sapped with vampires all around him to gloat at his weakness. He refused to give in to the vulnerability. He would not let them see it. He concentrated on hating them. But he hardly had anything left in him to struggle when the noble with the dark eyes yanked his head up by his hair, baring his throat to the others._

_"A Level D and a hunter... Hmmm, anyone wanna know what that breed tastes like?" he drawled in mock curiosity._

_"You touch me - you die." Zero spat out, more fire in his voice than he was feeling like he had. It was an idle threat and they all knew it. It only succeeded in making them laugh._

_"I love it, when my banquet is this entertaining..." Zero struggled violently as he felt a pair of fangs scrape the skin of this throat._  
><em>"Tsk tsk tsk..." A clawed hand shot out, almost crushing his neck to restrain his movement. Blood pounded in his head making it throb angrily. He felt like he was going to suffocate.<em>

_"How fortunate we happened to be here for a small business chat tonight - that wound of yours sure is tempting, hunter. It would be a shame to miss the opportunity to taste such a rare treat."_

_Zero clenched his teeth furiously but it was futile. It hurt. Really, really, hurt. He felt like he was being sent back in time, back when he was just a child in the arms of a pureblood monster. The horror of Shizuka's bite flooded him. A growl escaped his clenched teeth. He shook off the memory - this was now, not then. He would never show a vampire he was afraid of them. Never. He endured the pain, clutching at the knowledge that it was only temporary until he was sucked dry._

_But it only got worse when another four sets of fangs tore into his body, clearly doing everything they could to inflict damage. Every part of him hurt. Hurt so bad, he couldn't help writhing in pain and cursing violently. But he refused to cry out._

_As they drank, the five males almost reduced him to a limp unresponsive corpse in the matter of no more than two or three minutes. He thought that that was all they wanted. At that time, Zero had little experience in the world of vampires, he knew nothing about how closely related drinking blood and sexual desire was. The only times he had had blood was to save himself from madness and at those times he had been too lost in it and too disgusted by himself later on to ever make the connection. But the nobles knew exactly what they wanted. And they decided to leave their prey conscious for the act. He was delirious and unable to fight, so Zero had no time to contemplate the reason for their suddenly retreating fangs before they clawed his clothes off his body._

_He thought he had been humiliated enough, he thought he had felt vulnerable before - but what followed was so much worse._

_Even with his head spinning from the loss of blood and his body aching from the punches he was conscious enough to understand what would follow instants before two cocks were shoved into his mouth violently. His eyes snapped open in horror as he choked weakly on the brutal intrusion into his throat._

_"Make no mistake, hunter... you're a Level D - you are nothing but scum, even being a hunter won't help you now..."_

_Seconds later, his rectum was penetrated so violently that he saw white and red for a few seconds - choking on the two cocks in his mouth, forcing him to cough badly. But that only resulted in deeper penetration. For a few moments he wished with all his wretched heart that his body would give up and at least permit him the sanctuary of unconsciousness. But his stubbornness did him no favor there. He felt every thrust as it tore him in two, he gagged every time their disgusting flesh pounded into his throat. He struggled to breathe while they blocked his air passage and sat on his bruised chest, further dislocating the fragments of broken ribs. He was almost glad he had the pain in his chest and knee to focus on when the tearing through his rear became unbearably short-paced._

_He was only numbly aware that one of them had finally come and his face was covered in white, milky fluid._

_Five shots rang out in rapid succession - it was a sound Zero had heard so often. Glittering dust showered down around him, confirming that each bullet had hit its target without failure. It had been only fifteen minutes from when Yagari heard the shot of the Bloody Rose to the moment he found his student. But instead of being delighted that his sensei had found him, Zero couldn't help feeling dread rise in his chest for the state he was in. He feared it was sure to disappoint his mentor and he closed his eyes against the humiliation._

_But there was nothing Zero could do - his hands were cuffed underneath his back, he was drained of blood, barely holding onto consciousness and what little blood he had left was currently running out of very private parts of his bruised, naked body. Everything - especially all of his insides connected to his rear - was burning with pain. He couldn't help groaning softly when his mentor shook his arm gently._

_"Holy shit, kid..." Yagari growled._  
><em>The last thing Zero remembered was being lifted carefully into the older hunter's arms before he finally passed out.<em>

~{}~

Zero shivered against the memory as his naked skin leaned against the wood of the door. He didn't want to have to remember that ever again. It annoyed him that Kaname looked at him with softness in his eyes.

"I don't want your pity." Zero growled. His emotions were a tad bit raw around the edges at the moment. He knew it was a bad idea to relive it, but he didn't want to seem a coward. Now, having relived it again and seeing the pureblood's reaction, he regretted it.

Kaname shook his head. He lifted a hand to caress Zero's cheek.

"I wasn't pitying you. I was admiring you."

Zero scowled, confused."How can you admire something as weak and pathetic..."

Kaname laid a finger on his lips to silence him. "Some_one_, Zero. Someone, not something. You're precious." he let his hand brush through the silver strands that fell into his face.

"You didn't even scream." he whispered. Kaname kissed his forehead softly. "No one but Zero Kiryu could ever be that stubborn."

Zero allowed the pureblood to wrap his arms around him. Self-conscious, he growled softly in protest but the pureblood took no offense.

"Idiot." he muttered.


	17. An Irresistable Intoxication

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'll just comment briefly, before I hide again for not posting for so long. My life needed some serious reconsideration in some aspects, so I'm sorry I didn't post for a bit. Sorry, sorry, sorry. *hide*

All your praise and encouragement certainly deserves more attention to detail than I am probably currently giving this story, nonetheless, I hope the chapter rewards all of you who are still reading - now that we're getting to the neat parts. ^^

So, as always, feel free to comment - I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: An Irresistable Intoxication<strong>

The Head of the Vampire Council of Elders sat in his office, unprepared for the visitor he was about to receive. Things weren't going as planned. In fact, ever since he'd begun 'inofficial' negotiations with the Hunter's Associations a million things had decidedly _not_ gone the way they were supposed to. His only truly good decision was to change tactics and let Miyazaki handle the bundle of nuisance. Unfortunately, she could _only_ be trusted to handle matters efficiently. Not, however, to act without personal interest. And she was too good at what she did to be outplayed by his spies. Ishida had hardly a clue as to what she was really up to. It was all very troubling.

Frustrated, he poured himself another cup of bloodwine and added a generous shot of liquor. Swirling the glass, he sighed.

It didn't exactly help either that Ojima kept dissappearing and everyone _knew_ that he was in touch with Kuran Rido but refused to admit it. Head Councillor Ishida rubbed his temples in frustration. Sara Shirabuki. The next headache on his list. What an uproar it had caused to find that the sparkling embodiment of female pureblood magnifcance had been slaughtered - by the older Kuran himself, no less. Her little doll was in custody now as a key witness, totally distraught over the loss of her mistress while the media were swarming the place, literally scouring the Shirabuki real estate and the little girl for news.

Ishida sipped his drink to calm his nerves.

Already, important pieces of evidence had gone missing - sold to the highest bidder on the internet at illegal auctions. Not to mention the outrageous price that would be paid for the little doll once she left council custody. Nothing Ishida owned was that valuable. It was all quite the ridiculous fuss.

But none of these issues amounted to enough to contest his two greatest problems. And his greatest problems shared one name.

Kuran.

Rido and Kaname... Kuran.

Ishida downed the glass of bloodwine. Then poured himself another. This time with more liquor than wine.

Handing over Kaname's mate to his uncle should have _solved_ a few problems. It should have made his life easier. The blame could have been placed on Rido if necessary. Everything had already been prepared. Copies of evidence were supposed to end up on a loyal follower's desk at the right time. The insanity consuming Rido's nephew would have justified execution procedures for both Kurans in the best of all cases and for one of them at least. Luckily, Rido had not found out about that part yet. Or so he hoped.

But nothing had gone according to plan. The Ichijo noble was gone. Ishida hadn't even known he wasn't dead until various testimonies swore they had seen him at Sara Shirabuki's estate. As a gift from Kaname Kuran no less. A pureblood renting his mate as a present to another pureblood... what was the world coming to? And why hadn't Rido killed the kid?

Nothing made sense. At all. Damn the Kuran bunch for being such a nuisance.

Damn them to...

Dread rose inside him as he felt a terrifying aura close in on him. An aura he knew...

The glass shook in his hand. Speaking about the devil... Cold sweat began to bead on his temples. Suddenly, he felt very weak and very old. He braced himself for whatever was to come, trying unsuccessfully to reign in his trembling body. He was a representative of the Vampire Council. He was the _Head_ of the Vampire Government. And here he was, freaking out and going to pieces...

His door opened. Silently. Ominously.

He would definately have preferred a stampeding army. A blast that shook the foundations of the Council's halls or a cry of outrage fit to match the level of anger in the air. Anything that would vent this suffocating fury.

But no. The door opened civily, revealing a very calm looking pureblood vampire who showed nothing of his emotions on his face while rage played the air around him in almost visible tendrils of anger.

"Good evening, Councillor." he said in a dangerously quiet, yet icy tone.

"Kaname Kuran-sama." he managed to croak beneath the overbearing pressure of the pureblood's angry aura. The door closed threateningly behind the young pureblood as he strode toward the trembling Councillor.

"I will not waste both our time with pointless formalities. I have come to discuss very unpleasant matters with you, Councillor. I am highly disappointed in your conduct and capabilities and I therefore advise you not to test my patience."

Coucillor Ishida only nodded stiffly forcing himself to swallow.

"I was under the impression that this council was supposed to govern and serve Vampire Society. It appears, to put it mildly, that a few members of this little association have forgotten their purpose. So let me clarify something. _You_... are here because _I..._ allow you to be here. You are only in this position because I eradicated your predecessor imbeciles because they didn't know their place or their job."

Kuran's dark eyes locked his gaze and in a glimpse Ishida understood for the first time, perhaps, what a mistake he had truly made by underestimating the situation. Perhaps Ojima really was the only one who actually grasped their real position as Councillors. Suddenly very scared, he swallowed hard.

"I strongly advise you to never touch my property again. Handing over Takuma Ichijo to my uncle was a very stupid move, _Councillor_. Perhaps someone confused my efforts toward the upcoming Peace Treaty with misguided leniency. I accept the unspoken criticism and will recitfy this misunderstanding immediately."

The pureblood leaned over the Councillor's desk. Ishida was in terror about whatever might come. He closed his eyes, expecting a punch, pain... anything. But all he heard was a soft _...plop!_

He opened his eyes and found the pureblood holding his glass of bloodwine, filled halfway with dark red liquid.

"Drink." the pureblood ordered.

Ishida softly shook his head in terror. "No... please..."

"Drink." Kuran repeated, more quietly.

Ishida swallowed again.

Kuran's eyes bored into him.

With trembling hands, he plucked the glass from the pureblood's fingers, nearly dropping it because he was shaking so badly.

The pureblood remained unmoving, his face a mask of impassivity as he stared down at the pitiful noble. But the anger was still in the air all around him.

Ishida set the glass to his lips and swallowed the liquid. No tricks. Not with an angry pureblood watching his every move with such deadly composure. He searched for a taste of poison, but it tasted like nothing out of the ordinary. Like his own bloodwine. He felt nothing out of the ordinary, either. Had Kuran pulled a prank on him...?

"Drop your pants."

Ishida stared at him in horror. No prank... obviously.

"Do it now."

Scrambling, Ishida rose from his chair and undid his belt, his slacks gliding to the floor.

"The rest as well."

Feeling very selfconscious, Ishida complied.

"Touch yourself." Kuran ordered.

Hesitantly, Ishida let his trembling hands run across his skin. He felt no excitement, only fear. There was no way he could... _perform_ under these conditions. He mechanically went through the movement anyway. But when his fingers grazed his sensitive tip, a bolt of excruciating pain flashed through his body. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He hyperventillated as the crippling pain abated, fading only very slowly after his fingers had long left his flesh. Summoning all his dignity, Ishida sank onto his chair in absolute agony, panting heavily.

"The effect is permanent. No more pleasure for you, Ishida." Kuran stated in a cold voice. "Or children for that matter. Be grateful, I have spared your life. I consider that fairly generous compared to what Takuma Ichijo has gone through on your behalf. However, I see no need to allow you to pass on your genetic heritage to yet another generation. The future has no need for your disloyalty or stupidity."

Ishida was close to tears.

"Please... Kuran-sama..."

"From now on, I expect a bit more discipline in this lot. Your place and job are to serve this society. This privilige was given to you by me. I can easily replace you with another useless B class vampire, so is it possible for you to at least get a fraction of the paperwork right this time? There will be no more abductions of my subordinates, no more damaging of my property, no more stalling in the Peace Treaty proceedings. You have two days. If one of your little minions so much as _breathes_ in the wrong direction, I will guarantee you will see no end in your life's misery. Have I made myself clear?"

Ishida nodded fervently.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. Kuran-sama. You have made yourself perfectly clear. There will be no more difficulties."

"Good. I am delighted that we were able to get over our differences. A good evening to you, Councillor."

~{}~

Zero loathed it already. The evening hadn't even started yet and he was already annoyed to the moon and back. Basically, half the hunters were going to attend the celebration of the Peace Treaty. What a waste of perfectly useful hunters for an entire evening - for the signing of a piece of paper... seriously?!

Zero's mood was also decidedly not improved a single bit by the fact that Kaien Cross, the former senior hunter, was behaving like a little child at Christmas. The blond man was currently fussing over his desk, seemingly looking for something. With a cool demeanor, Zero watched as he furrowed his brow at his ridiculously messy desk. For someone with that many years of paperwork experience, the crazy man certainly entertained a completely unpractical and non-recognizeable 'sorting system'.

"Where did I ... " Cross scratched his head and then dug deep into another pile of papers.

"Don't tell me you lost the Peace Treaty in THAT mess..." Yagari growled warningly.

"Hm... Maybe I put it... uhm... hm. Toga what did you say...?" Cross asked distractedly.

"Don't tell me you're looking for the Peace Treaty..." Yagari managed with a hint of impatience.

"What...? Oh that, no..." Cross chuckled. "No. Of course not. Kaname has all of the papers... Hm, let's see... " Then a smile lit up the former chairman's face like a Christmas tree. With an unpredictable movement, he dove into yet another pile of paper and pulled out a small envelope.

"What's that...?" Yagari asked in suspicious annoyance.

Cross pulled out what was inside.

"Crrrroooooosss... " Yagari began to roar.

"But it's so cute... It will be my lucky charm... "

Yagari inhaled deeply and balled his fists. "We are leaving. Now. This. Instant. And you will leave. That. Here." he pressed out angrily. Zero caught a glimpse of the photo Cross was clutching and recognized the horrible apron on his adoptive father as he was hugging Yagari's neck in theatrical affection. Yeah... Zero understood his sensei's reaction perfectly. Actually... come to think of it... HOW was Cross even alive after doing that?

"Can we just cut the exitement and get going? I wanna patrol the place before it's crawling with purebloods." though Zero was more than annoyed at the prospect of attending an evening event filled with the vampire high society, he wanted to help Yagari get away from that photo - and he wouldn't mind getting away himself. Honestly, couldn't Cross be a _normal_ former senior hunter with a _shred_ of dignity... He stole a glance at his mentor who seemed to be thinking something along similar lines. At least he wouldn't be the only one disliking the job tonight.

Finally, they managed to get Cross going. Yagari - a tad bit more relaxed again - lit another cigarette on the way. Zero's lips quirked in slight humor as he realized the cigarette was made with paper that looked suspiciously like a certain photograph...

~{}~

Kaname quietly observed the blond noble who stood at the far end of the room. Actually, up until now, he had spent way too much time stealing glances at Zero.

The hunter simply looked stunning in the navy blue uniform. The dark blue coat in its simple design beautifully brought out the silver shine of his hair especially well and highlighted his trained physique very subtly. Zero Kiryu was gorgeous in a most masculine way, though his scowl kept many onlookers at bay despite his low status. It didn't escape the pureblood's eyes that many sneering remarks into the hunter's direction were said more out of jealousy than anything else. But he pulled his eyes away from his mate and gave a small frown into Takuma's direction.

The blond noble was terribly uncomfortable with being in the spotlight after all of his recent experiences. He had politely refused all offerings of interviews about Sara's death and tried to appear unruffled. But Kaname could easily tell how difficult he found being pressured from all sides as yet another very obnoxious female reporter came up to him. She shoved a microphone under his nose. With his pureblood hearing, Kaname had no difficulty hearing her words.

"Ichijo-sama. Are the rumors true? Have you had an affair with Shirabuki-sama with Kuran-sama's consent? Can you confirm Rido Kuran-sama's involvement with her death? Was it perhaps a pureblood quarrel over you as a sexual trophy, and could you go into further detail about..." her voice trailed off as Kaname approached them.

The pureblood stared her down and watched her flinch under his aura. "That will be quite enough now. You are excused."

She swallowed and nodded.

"I.. I ap... apologize, K... Kuran-sama."

Then she was gone.

"Thank you." Takuma breathed quietly.

"You might want to consider staying by my side, Takuma." Kaname said with a small smile.

~{}~

Zero watched the proceedings in the enormous hall in stoic and unobtrusive silence. Instead of having to mill around between the entire vampire high society he would have preferred to secure the outside perimeter... or Mount Everest for that matter. With all the powerful vampire auras, his senses were irritated like hardly ever before and it really grated on his nerves. Still, he kept his emotions hidden. He was again leading his team of young hunters and they didn't need his discomfort distracting them when they were probably feeling just as antsy. He was very dissatisfied with the sudden change in plans concerning the hunter guards. He had the distinct feeling that all capable hunters were moved to strategically weak positions while all the douchbags were where skill mattered most. Things weren't improved by the many unknown foreign hunters that had been invited from all other parts of the world for this event.

Safety tonight, to be honest, would be a thing of luck at best.

His gaze wandered through the hall. Nakamura, Ito and Yamada were all on their assigned positions, invisibly armed to the teeth underneath their dark blue uniform coats. Zero absolutely hated the fact that they were forced to wear these ceremonial hunter uniforms. The whole thing was staged as a pretty marionette gallery for the amusement of the vampire high society. Smirks and offensive comments kept coming his way even as he just stood there beside the buffet sweeping a stoic gaze through the enormous hall. The only hunter who blatently refused protocol and got away with it was Yagari. But then again, he was outside doing a _job_ and not acting as decorative interior for a vampire party.

Speaking of whom...

His mentor walked in, looking wonderfully out of place between the extravagent evening dresses and tuxedos. The fancy ladies and highborn gentlemen made way for him instantly as he passed through not wanting to have to come in contact with the wet and unruly hunter. Zero had to smirk internally at how Yagari nonchalently left a muddy track of footprints on the spotless floor. The pouring rain outside was not letting up it seemed.

"Hey kid." he growled, completely ignoring all looks of disgust in his direction.

Zero nodded. "Sensei?"

"I reorganized a few things. Don't worry, I'll watch your back. Can't let all the good hunters hang out where there's nothing to do."

Zero sighed internally with infinitesimal relief. At least there was one person you could always trust to take charge and make the right decisions. He nodded to his mentor.

"Just don't let anything happen to the other kids." he growled before he left again, a nervous servant crouching at his heels, wiping away any spec of dirt he left behind.

~{}~

"Ojima."

Rido kicked the motionless figure on the floor. Admittedly, he had taken out his anger on the noble a tad too rough. The naked body at his feet was bleeding profusely now and it would have been a waste of blood if Rido didn't hunger for a different taste. He was a bit frustrated with his servant for just not being as satisfying as the young Ichijo, but that was not fair of course.

Ichijo was much more powerful than Ojima, his blood much more potent and the traces of Kaname's blood inside him made his life force a wonderful treat to any fang. And of course that body was quite the pretty attraction. Even for a noble vampire, Ichijo was very good looking. And his screams... Rido was getting hot already. He had gone too long again already without a taste of pleasures worthy of a pureblood.

And that was his own fault, partly. It was the root of his actual frustration of course. Loosing the delicious noble and then being persecuted for a murder he hadn't committed were two main reasons why he had to go into hiding. To make matters worse, the place he was currently staying in severely lacked everything he found desireable. But there was nothing that could be done quickly to remedy that. So really, he was angry at his nephew and partly at himself.

The noble on the floor groaned a bit.

"Get up." Rido ordered mercilessly.

Ojima picked himself off the floor slowly.

"Clean me." he ordered.

Ojima complied, licking his own blood off the pureblood's member and removing every last trace of Rido's pleasure from the imaculate skin.

When he found himself cleaned to his satisfaction, he pushed the noble away unceremoniously and got dressed - well he slid into a pair of slacks. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

He turned to Ojima and tossed him a business card.

"Clean up and then I want you to go to this address and retrieve a small box of jewlery while everyone is at the Peace Treaty celebrations. Don't get caught or we'll talk about that sweet daughter of yours again... or rather the daughter of your wife..."

It took a few seconds, but then the noble disappeared and Rido was alone again. He sat down at the desk and entered a password into the laptop that instantly rebooted to a different operating system. He opened a series of video files and began to watch the toneless recordings. Rido smiled to himself. Obtaining these files had been time consuming and difficult. Decoding them had taken even longer. Kaname's security minions were the best trained yet, Rido had to acknowledge that much. But in the end, he had succeeded. He fast forwarded it, easily following all information at high speed. Suddenly, he stopped it.

It had been a hunch. After finding out about Kaname's little hoax, Rido had thought long and hard about all other possibilities. He had spent hours observing Kuran mansion from a distance before, but now he searched for something specific. Rido had found part of the answer in another video that clearly showed Kaname leaving Kuran mansion two weeks after his sister's death in a horrible condition and returning perfectly stable. What had happened in the meantime had to be the answer. He knew Kaname had crossed into hunter territory that night, which further limited the possibilities.

As unlikely as it seemed, Kaname must have gone to a hunter. That much he had already known. He had suspected that Kuran had wanted to get himself killed. It was just like the human loving pathetic fool he was to do such a thing. But how then, had he returned stable instead?

Hunters weren't exactly known to take pity on a pureblood vampire...

On a hunch he had set loose a load of Level E's to set up one specific hunter. The still frame of a recording from that night made Rido's lips spread into a nasty grin. There was Kaname, carrying a bloody hunter's body into Kuran mansion. Rido easily recognized the silver hair. He stared at the video. It appeared unbelievable that Kaname Kuran was indeed bound to a pathetic Level D ex-human hunter. But the way it looked - it was true.

"O Kaname..." he sneered. "I knew you were a human and hunter loving fool. But this is by far the greatest self-humiliation you could have committed yourself to. O, how the mighty have fallen... And guess who will be there to feast his eyes on your demise when you have fallen to your lowest, yet... _nephew_..."

~{}~

Zero watched the proceedings with distaste. So far, about ten people had gone up to the speaker's desk and given monotonously pompous speeches. Not that he really cared or even pretended to listen. He had to try much harder to ignore the comments that went his way, some of the more daring nobles tried flexing their aura's on him and he felt hard pressed to resist. But as of yet, nothing of significance had happened.

Every now and then, his eyes strayed to Kaname who stood perfectly composed amid the masses of vampires with Takuma Ichijo at his side. Maybe it was only Zero's imagination, but the blond noble appeared very fidgety and anxious amid the crowd. He looked a little lost, and Kaname's subtle care seemed to be very much needed. Still, the small affectionate smile that Kaname gave to him for reassurance somehow stung the hunter deeply.

It was ridiculous, Zero knew. Takuma was pretending to be Kaname's mate in public to avoid the hunter getting targeted by vampires but Zero couldn't help the small pain in his chest as Kaname laid a reassuring arm around the noble. Then, the pureblood nodded toward the chairman and headed to the speaker's desk. Immediately, everything quieted to absolute silence.

Zero saw him stand composed and regally as he spoke. He looked glamorous - without even trying. He wasn't even wearing anything out of the ordinary. Just a well tailored suit and a crimson dress shirt. But the person speaking was not at all the person Zero had gotten to know recently. Gone was any hint of insecurity, of vulnerability - of anything _human_. Kaname Kuran spoke authoritavily about peace and legal affairs, about history and all sorts of stuff that Zero couldn't care for. He was the immaculate embodiment of pureblood power.

The entire gathering of vampires watched him, revered him. And on some level Zero suddenly understood why. Kaname was captivating, as disgusting as Zero found the night society to be. Somehow, Zero found it difficult to grasp. He felt strangely hurt by seeing the pureblood like this. It was ridiculous. He had known Kaname was a powerful pureblood, that he was very much in control of affairs. But still, Zero felt left out, felt like he didn't know this vampire, like he had no place here, like there was nothing between them.

Ridiculous.

He was a hunter - why would it even bother him?

But it did. And the incessant questions refused to stop. On and on he searched for a flaw and found none. Was this truly the same pureblood who had promised him anything as his mate? Or was that just another role he slipped into, acting it to perfection to ensnare the hunter? Was this the same pureblood who kissed him so sweetly just a few days ago? Zero shook the thoughts away. He really needed his focus to be somewhere else now. So he checked on his team to see if everything was ok.

It was furtunate that he did, too.

All the vampires were entranced by the pureblood's speech. But that did not include the hunters.

Two figures dressed in hunter uniforms entered the hall from opposite sides. One was creeping up behind Nakamura, one behind Ito. Half a second later, Zero saw another one come up behind Yamada. He felt the aura of a fourth hunter behind himself. It was a trap. If Zero had been nothing but a hunter, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. But he wasn't and so he did. These weren't hunters.

Their aura's were masked. They felt like hunters at first - but they weren't. Zero didn't know what vampires could have done to disguise their aura as a hunter - but it didn't work on him. The only problem was - he was certain that except for a few pureblood's he would be the only one to notice. And attacking a 'fellow hunter' out in the open during the delicate political proceedings was a very bad idea.

This was _precisely_ why he loathed these events.

"Code four." he spoke unobtrusively into the radio. Only his team of young hunters, Kaito and Yagari knew what it meant. But he knew it would be too late. He evaded his opponent's strike and side-stepped him before 'misplacing' his leg, sending the attacker straight into the pyramid of champaigne glasses neatly stacked onto the buffet. He immediately concentrated on his team members. But the mysterious attackers had all disappeared.

Nearby vampires were quietly fussing about hunters and their manners before they turned their attention back to the pureblood's speech. Acting as though he was just helping his drunk fellow hunter, he pulled up the figure that had fallen into the buffet tables. The hand was icy cold and clammy as he touched it. Briefly, for just a nanosecond, their gazes locked and Zero stared into milky eyes flooded with panic. He felt a prick in his wrist, but smelled no blood. Then the figure hastily scrambled from the hall.

Zero returned to his post. He tried to call a 'code one' to signal that everything was fine when he realized very suddenly that he couldn't move. His team had never been targeted. It had all been a trap for him alone.

~{}~

Ayame spoke into her radio.

"Yagari-sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah." came the gravelly reply.

"Nakamura here. Kiryu-san called out a code four, it seems he saw something that we didn't. An unknown hunter slipped and fell near Kiryu. I thought nothing of it as he returned to his post. But there is something wrong with Kiryu-san... he is absolutely still and unresponsive to my calls..."

"Shit. I'll be there in a minute."

~{}~

Kaname had felt a small sting at his wrist, but hadn't given it much thought when he saw the hunter helping another person up from where he had apparently fallen into the buffet. He finished his speech and was about to turn to Cross when he felt something was distinctly out of place. Zero was suddenly allowing his thoughts to seep freely into their bond. What Kaname was listening in on, however, appeared to be entirely random and very unlike the hunter. Pretending to listen to the cluster of nobles around him talking incessantly about his ideals to flatter him, he inspected the hunter unobtrusively. It was clear on instant to him that Zero had been drugged.

His rigid posture was unlike the hunter and Kaname could see his pupils dilating more and more by the minute. He was about to call for Seiren when he saw Yagari and a hunter Kaname recognized as Kaito enter the hall.

The senior hunter nodded to Kaito. Then he and Zero left, Kaito replacing Zero's position. He didn't want to attract any suspicion, but when he caught Kaito's worried glance toward a female hunter across the room, he excused himself to one of the many exquisite balconies, Takuma following close behind.

"Seiren."

She appeared almost out of thin air next to them.

"Kaname-sama." she bowed.

"Zero has been drugged. Find out with what. I will be leaving now. Takuma you will be taking the car. I am going to find Zero."

"Yes." Takuma and Seiren bowed in unison.

~{}~

Kaname found the hunter leaning apathetically against the wall while Yagari was discussing vehemently with two other hunters.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Kaname approached the hunters.

"Is there a security issue?"

"No, there isn't, pureblood. You can go back to drinking your cocktails." one of the other hunters answered.

"We will take Kiryu into custody." the other said.

"The hell you will." Yagari growled. "He is a hunter under my command and has a job to do here."

"Sorry, Yagari, President's orders."

"Gentlemen. It appears the problem has just resolved itself. I believe the hunter you have been talking about has just left."

He turned, indicating the now vacant wall where just a minute ago the silver-haired hunter had leaned. Kaname showed no emotional reaction on his face, but internally he was releaved that Seiren had managed to get the hunter away and avoid detection while Yagari had successfully distracted the other hunters. The two hunters only looked at each other, then they scrambled off into opposite directions.

Kaname was about to turn away, but knowing about the senior hunter's distaste of having to trust his student's life to the care of a pureblood yet again, Kaname nodded to Yagari after the other hunters hastily left in search of their silver-haired prize.

"Zero Kiryu will be fine in two days. He was severely drugged, yet it appears to be non-lethal."

The senior hunter turned to look straight at him with an unreadable gaze, obviously trying to find the right words. Apparently, he decided on the usual blunt hunter approach.

"Kuran." his voice growled. "I can think of only _one_ reason why you gave him your blood that night. And I am under no illusion what that means. I will say only this: that kid has more talent, resilience and heart than all other hunters combined. I will not see him fall. But if you corrupt him I will hunt you both down. I will not hesitate to kill you and ... him."

Kaname weathered the senior hunter's gaze solemnly. Yagari warily rested a hand on his favorite weapon. Kaname really only wanted to leave and quickly get to Zero, so he retreated a few steps. Then he stopped, feeling the senior hunter's gaze bore into his back. He didn't like the hunter - Yagari's detest for vampires was too deeply rooted for them to ever be truly civil with one another, but this was a person that meant the world to Zero. And his influence on Zero was enormous. Also, Yagari was anything but stupid. This issue had to be addressed immediately, lest it affect Zero negatively. So Kaname decided to give the hunter something in return for his guardianship over his mate.

"I will not deny that I am involved with him." Kaname conceded quietly, but loud enough for it to reach the senior hunter's ears. Yagari froze.

"For obvious reasons this should not be made public. You may think of me what you wish. Believe even that I save his life solely to save my own. However, you should be aware of the fact that even a pureblood cannot claim supremacy over someone who has selflessly saved their life and thereby committed themselves. You needn't trust me. But you can trust his heart and resilience. It is as you say. He will not fall. We both know he bows to you only and no one else - not even me. And whether you believe me or not, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yagari looked away.

"The fool saved your life, huh?" he asked.

But the pureblood had already left.

~{}~

Kaname carried the drugged hunter toward Kuran mansion at pureblood speed. Only there, could he safely share his blood with the hunter. Precaution against prying eyes was entirely insufficient at any other location. And up until now their bond _had_ to remain a secret.

Seiren had informed him of her findings. Zero had been drugged with a combination of two different substances. A pureblood aphrodisiac that effectively blocked rational thought and paralized lower level vampires - especially level D's and brought out their primal sexual urges. And secondly, a human drug grossly overdosed giving him hallucinations. Combined with the hunter's terrible sexual experiences and traumatic childhood loss, the drugs were the perfect means to make him as vulnerable as possible. This cocktail had been meant for Zero. Though Kaname himself was only lightly affected by the hazy drug in the hunter's system, he was still very much worried by the strange things that were currently bombarding him from Zero's side of their bond.

The hunter currently had little control over his mind. Thoughts coming from him were incoherent and had lost grammatical structure a long time ago. It was odd for the pureblood to deal with, but nothing he couldn't handle. The emotions, however, were a whole new story. Somewhere along the way back, the hunter had started flailing, thrashing about wildly as though in a nightmare, making it difficult for the pureblood to keep up their much needed speed. Kaname didn't want to forcibly restrain him, it would only make things worse. He hoped that his soothing words might help but it didn't look like he was having much luck there. Though Zero was still conscious – he was so drugged that his unconscious fears seeped into everything he thought. In gut-wrenching clarity, Kaname was emotionally brought face to face with Zero's demons.

He just had to hurry.

~{}~

Reaching his destination, Kaname sat down on his bed with Zero in his arms. The hunter seemed to have lost control over his body now as well – his head was lolling and on checking his pupils, Kaname found no more lilac, only dilated pupils the size of his iris. Someone had seriously tried to pull a stunt on him. This would be the point in time for interrogation. And the hunter would be traumatized for the rest of his life. Though to what end Zero had been drugged, Kaname could currently only guess. Unfortunately, the pureblood had no way of truly solving the problem. It was hunter-related and he had hardly any power there. The hunters would only continue to shun him even more if they found out about the pureblood's involvement. So far, it was still a secret – but for how long?

Kaname shook his head. There would be time to worry about that later. All he could do for now was to offer his blood and at least dilute the poison in the hunter's system. His crimson shirt was soaked from the heavy rain, so he pried it off himself. Supporting the flailing head, he brought the hunter's lips to his own throat.

"Drink," he said softly, hoping Zero wouldn't be too stubborn about it this time in his state of confusion.

The hunter was slow to grasp the idea. But he inhaled the pureblood's scent, his head tilted and lips slightly parted and a brief impression wove through their bond as Zero recognized it as something familiar. Kaname was relieved. Somehow he had never been certain if the hunter didn't actually perceive him to be a threat. It didn't currently seem to be the case. Sloppily, Zero's tongue began to lick his skin and Kaname couldn't help himself as he relished the intimate carress. It just felt so good.

The sensual licking, however, didn't last very long. But that didn't mean that Kaname's sensitive body was allowed a respite.

Quite the contrary. When Zero sluggishly sank his teeth into his skin, Kaname groaned hoarsely. There was a slight bit of pain - mainly due to Zero's lack over his motoric abilities but he must have recognized the pureblood as his mate because the way he drank was fairly gentle and that was what really had the pureblood groan so lewdly. Added to that, Zero's hands were pressing their bodies together and Kaname had no way of suppressing another moan as the dazed hunter nuzzled up closely to his chest and Kaname's naked skin was rubbed against Zero's hunter uniform. Who would have guessed the hunter could be so sensual when intoxicated?

He needed to pull himself together, Kaname reprimanded himself. Zero needed him to be lucid. But the deliciously helpless hunter was currently drawing slow deliberate sips off his throat and barely staying upright with great difficulty. Yet instead of concentrating on supporting the hunter, the pureblood found himself shuddering under the exquisite ministrations of Zero's vulnerable thirst. He tried to block the sensations - Kaname didn't trust himself with the hunter. He was a pureblood vampire. Though he wouldn't harm his mate, all of his body hungrily ached to take advantage of his weakened state. He needed to control himself, he didn't want to destroy what small trust there was between them by ravishing the hunter when he was this vulnerable.

Desperately, Kaname tried to hide the hunter's effect on him, trying to think about proposals and deadlines, but as Zero's thoughts slightly became more lucid, he began to thoroughly enjoy tasting his mate. Drugged enough to be out of it, but with the drugs diluted to a level were he was aware of himself and his body again, the hunter did what he surely would _not_ have done had he been sober.

With uninhibited curiosity, he began using his tongue in earnest, playfully flicking it across the perfect skin while drinking and testing the pureblood's responses. Kaname knew he should be putting an end to this, but this was _his mate_ caressing his sensitive skin relentlessly with his tongue, these were Zero's lips sucking his throat sensually - this was the stubborn hunter deliberately pleasing him... Zero slid his fangs in and out of the bite marks and lapped the blood up with his tongue, catching stray droplets with careful thoroughness... _oh dear god_... Heat flashed through his entire body as Zero's almost childlike fascination had the pureblood shuddering in sweet torment.

With all his will power, Kaname forced his hands not to roam the hunter's body under that uniform, though he wanted to so badly.

Even through the uniform and shirt he could feel Zero move, could tell how his muscles contracted and relaxed as he drank in slow, repeating movements. His fingers itched so badly to slide between the pieces of clothing, to run across the muscled torso, to feel the sinewy strength, to touch the soft skin spread across that unbelievably hot body. Combined with the incredible tongue and lips lapping languidly at his throat and Zero's scent sweetly wreaking havoc in his nostrils, it made the pureblood's head cloud in pleasure. There was no way Kaname could hide his hard-on. If this went on any longer, he would find himself sheethed in the hunter's body, no matter the cost to their newly formed fragile trust.

When Zero slid his fangs out of the pureblood's skin, Kaname sighed quietly. He was painfully aware of his aroused state. He was still trembling and he found that he was holding onto the hunter just as much as the hunter was holding on to him. Kaname rested his head on Zero's shoulder to catch his breath for a second. Desire was coursing through him and he found it difficult to concentrate, but he forced himself to take his hands off Zero and leaned back, giving the hunter space to leave if he wished.

Zero did not leave.

Kaname was about to question Zero. But when he looked at the hunter, half of him wishing he would leave so he could collect his senses and the other part wanting nothing but to tear those clothes from the hunter's body, he looked into dilated pupils with a thin rim of lilac - the proof that Zero was still very much out of it. Yet all of that was secondary when he grasped the intent in those eyes.

All he saw was raw desire.

He realized instantly that it was in their bond, radiating through both of them – that they were _sharing_ this sensation. Kaname was almost shocked to find such need and hunger in those eyes - of course, the entire situation was made even more surreal by the fact that there was hardly a hint of lilac in the hunter's eyes. Kaname just hadn't expected it. He trailed his eyes across his mate.

The way Zero was kneeling on his lap with his silver hair softly glowing in the remnants of light and his slightly swollen lips barely concealing his extended fangs had Kaname breathless. But what he marvelled at most was that look in the hunter's gaze. It was beautiful, deep and raw and a bit feral even. It tore through the pureblood like a tornado in his bloodstream. The look of pure hunger made him tremble in pleasure. So taken aback was he that he didn't react at first when the hunter leaned in to kiss him.

Only when Zero pulled away again without their lips touching did Kaname notice what had actually happened.

The dreaded zing of hunter metal against his wrists had his mind frozen in disbelief.

_No..._

Panic shot through the pureblood like ice as he realized suddenly that he couldn't move his hands from behind his back. For a few seconds he forgot to breathe.

_Not hunter weapons… anything, but not hunter weapons._

He closed his eyes struggling not to let the panic take hold of him. Regaining his breath, he opened them again and tried to communicate with the hunter.

"Z... Zero…" he stuttered. The pureblood cursed his weakness. How had Zero managed to do this to him? How could he not have seen it coming? Suddenly, Kaname found himself pinned beneath the hunter's strong body. It was actually quite a harmless and playful pressure on his chest compared to what Zero could have done. Instantly, the pureblood felt torn between fear and arousal. The hunter was drugged and horny - the intent in those eyes was clear.

There was no way he would listen to the stuttering pureblood, of this Kaname was sure.

The feeling of electricity emanating from the hunter cuffs gnawed at his nerves, but Zero was so close to him, their breaths mingling, both their heartbeats loud in the silence of his room that he couldn't help himself but want him closer. He closed his eyes like a small child trying to bury the rising dread in his chest. He hated himself for this irrational fear of hunter weapons. Zero was sure to take advantage of it – smelling the fear of their prey, any vampire would.

But he had underestimated his mate yet again.

"Shhhh." Zero's husky voice appeared close to his ear. The pureblood flinched as the hunter softly touched his calloused fingers to his cheek. Hyperaware of every touch, Kaname shivered as the fingers slid across his face and their tips came to rest on his lips.

"You're my bond mate, Kaname." he said quietly and the pureblood couldn't help but notice the hint of reverence in his voice. Slowly, with a childlike gaze filled with curious intent never leaving his eyes, Zero's fingers threaded their way through Kaname's wavy dark hair.

"I won't hurt you, don't worry…" Kaname tried to calm down. Zero was right – he had nothing to gain by hurting him; it would only hurt him as well. Then again, Zero wasn't one to care much if he hurt himself or not... Damn it, he was a pureblood. He was supposed to be stronger than this. He should be stronger than Zero, faster than Zero and blessed with more endurance both physically and emotionally. Kaname knew there was no rational reason to behave this way, but fear was not rational. Purebloods didn't get caught helplessly cuffed behind their back to get pinned to their own bed at the mercy of a drugged hunter. And truly, his current situation made him very weak.

"Undo the hunter cuffs, Zero." he said with as much calm as he could manage.

The hunter's fingers continued to softly weave through his hair unperturbed, his gaze intent but unrevealing.

"No." he said without anger, not changing his movements.

"Why not?" Kaname asked in a neutral tone. He was highly strung up now. Zero's slow gentleness was unnerving and calming at the same time. It was unfamiliar and yet so desperately wanted, it was unpredictable and yet so soft. Kaname was going out of his mind.

"You have already tried to force me..." Zero trailed off. Kaname wasn't certain if the hunter suddenly became distracted by something or if he just didn't want to continue. The message to him, however, was clear. Zero didn't trust him and that had earned him his currently restrained position. He felt terrifyingly helpless and a pureblood was not meant to be helpless. But this was Zero. And the way he did nothing but stroke his hair slowly began to soothe him. Especially now that Kaname understood the hunter's measure to be only out of precaution - at least it was what he hoped for.

"Don't worry." Zero whispered in a husky voice that went straight to Kaname's groin.

Softly, the hunter brushed his lips against the pureblood's. All fear was forgotten momentarily. He had wanted this so much. He had longed for this, needed this – how often had he imagined it - Zero initiating a kiss.

And his kiss was unbelievably gentle. With infinite care, the hunter's lips moved against his. Gone was the previous drug-induced sloppiness in his movements, the hunter was being sweet and passionate now. Kaname let him have his way and didn't fight it. He answered it likewise as best he could. Even after he pulled away, the memory of that soft kiss still tingled at the nerve-endings in his lips. He lifted his head for more contact, wordlessly asking for another kiss but Zero's strong hands kept him in place, granting contact only on his own terms.

Again, Kaname felt irrational panic constrict his breathing. He wasn't used to being dominated and all his instincts rebelled against being restrained thusly. In his dreams he had always given in, he had always felt safe – but this was reality. He was very much aware of the fact of how truly at the mercy of his mate he now was.

Kaname had all reason for fear. Robbed of his pureblood power, he was only as strong as his physical body was. But his body was that of a slender young man in his twenties - any human could easily kill him in this state. And Zero, a trained hunter, even more so. He was much stronger than him physically, and in full possession of both his vampire and hunter powers.

What if Zero's intentions were not all harmless?

If he was perfectly honest with himself he had to acknowledge that he feared the hunter in his current state. Zero was strong and brilliant at what he did. And he was still drugged – who knew what might happen? Kaname's heart pounded in his chest as uncertainty coursed through him. But there was no denying it - a small part of him liked this and had wanted to see Zero dominate him.

Zero still held him pinned down and was now regarding him with a calculating gaze. Kaname stared into his eyes apprehensively. He tried to read the hunter's intentions through their still open connection. But their bond revealed no evil intent, only playfulness.

"You look a little pale, Kaname." He said in a low, silky voice. "Perhaps you need to drink…" The smell of Zero's blood hit him instantly. Kaname was entranced as he saw that Zero had bitten his lower lip. Blood welled up from the small wound as Zero brought his mouth close to Kaname's.

"Kiss me, Kaname." He whispered. Even though he knew it was a bad idea to drink his drugged blood – it was too tempting to resist such an erotic offer. There was no way he could have refused anyway. But he didn't even want to. Fervently, he licked up every drop, sucking at it, relishing in the taste that was all Zero. But all too soon, the wound wasn't bleeding anymore.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Zero's voice murmured against Kaname's desperate lips. "I don't want to hurt you… I want to make you feel good." Zero kissed him deeply now, thrusting his tongue into the pureblood's mouth and exploring sensually everything he could find. With a swift movement he bit his own tongue deeply and Kaname moaned as more of his mate's blood welled up to greet his searching lips.

_"I want to make you feel very, very good." __Zero spoke through their bond and the emotions he sent with those words, travelled all through the pureblood's spine and pooled in his groin. _

_"I want to make you feel very good. But I can't let you hurt me." _

Kaname found himself accepting his mate's intetions. And frankly, right now the taste of his mate robbed him of much of his rationality. Needy, he sucked hard at Zero's tongue, happily licking at the hunter's blood. He lappped up that rich and spicy crimson like he would never get another taste. It burned softly on his tongue and slid down his throat leaving a trail of delicious sweetness behind, driving him to roughly draw more. His own fangs pierced Zero's soft flesh to get more of it, but the hunter didn't seem to mind the treatment. Kissing the pureblood deeply, he let him have his fill of blood, relishing in Kaname's needy thirst.

It wasn't long before the pureblood felt the effect of the drug he had ingested through Zero's blood. With his healing minimized by the hunter cuffs, his body was ineffective at countering the poison. It slowed his reflexes even more, putting him into a haze while the aphrodisiac fueled his desire to new hights. His world seemed to narrow down to nothing but Zero as he felt like he depended on that kiss. Like it was the only thing feeding him life. Coupled with his fear of his vulnerability, he wanted only to cling to the hunter. But without the use of his arms he couldn't. That combination in itself was already pushing Kaname to his limits. He felt like a helpless child. And that scared him.

When Zero pulled away, Kaname felt cold and lonely. He needed the hunter, he needed Zero close. He knew that he was drugged now and wasn't thinking rationally but it didn't stop what he was feeling.

"Zero…" his voice filled with apprehension.

Zero seemed to understand the urgency and returned to kiss him deeply. In his dazed state, Kaname noticed that Zero had taken off his jacket only when he felt the hunter's skin against his chest where he had already partly unbuttoned his shirt. He inhaled suddenly as he found the hunter's fingers occupying themselves with his hard and sensitive nipples.

~{}~

Seeing as how his touch drew such a sweet reaction from the brunette, Zero slowly kissed the pert nubs languidly. Licking and sucking with steadily increasing fervor, he suddenly slid his fangs into the aroused skin. He watched as the pureblood's beautiful facial features - that had been filled with worry and anxiety - evened out into delight upon feeling the wonderful sensations. The graceful lines of his neck strained as he arched backward, his head pressed into the pillow with the soft hair tumbling across the sheets. Drawing the blood more slowly and trailing his fingers south, he caressed the needy skin gently. The hunter watched in fascination as Kaname's dark red lips parted for a lengthy moan and he relished as the sound reverberated through the pureblood's entire chest.

But Zero was delighted about another thing, too. He clearly felt the sting of his fangs into Kaname's body every time he bit the pureblood, but tonight was the first time he actually felt their connection had another side to it as well. Every time Kaname writhed under his tongue, Zero felt heat shiver through his own body. It was obvious that their bodies shared not only pain, but pleasure as well. Zero made the most of his newfound discovery and quickly found out what gave the pureblood more pleasure and what didn't appeal to him as much.

More than that, he enjoyed the feeling of how the slender body beneath him moved to the rhythm of his rapid breathing and how every shudder travelled through the pureblood's entire body - every small tremble tangible for the hunter as he pressed himself close to his mate. He _wanted_ the brunette needy and hungry under his hands, but he didn't want Kaname to be afraid. It puzzled him to feel the pureblood's fear through their bond. He wanted him to feel protected, because Zero had no intent of hurting him. Even if Kaname didn't like it, the hunter cuffs were Zero's insurance that the pureblood wouldn't loose it.

But Kaname was also so beautiful when stripped of his usual regal demeanor like this, when he was not the immaculate politician, when he was just as vulnerable as everyone else. When he needed Zero to protect him. The hunter's thoughts, of course, were still highly confused and not much made logical sense. But he wanted to take control. And he wanted to have the pureblood addicted to that. Addicted to his touch. Submissive to his kiss. Not in fear, but in need. With delight, he watched the chocolate eyes glaze over with their rosewood depths shifting below the dark brown. This was decidedly enjoyable - he wanted to make sure Kaname was feeling nothing but goodness.

~{}~

Kaname couldn't believe what was happening. He had held back on his desires so desperately and here he was, at the hunter's mercy with Zero all over his body. Kaname groaned and tossed his head from side to side. Zero hadn't even touched his slacks and he was feeling so much pleasure already. The hunter's kisses found his naval and teased him. Kaname knew what it was Zero was planning to claim and even if he felt slightly apprehensive, he was currently in way too much pleasure to protest.

The hunter began rubbing his body up against him. It was making his head spin in a state of bliss and he abandoned his worries for now. He needed more. His arousal was straining through his slacks, yearning for more friction all the while he wanted it to be freed of its confinement. Zero's kisses and touches had his body shudder permanently in waves of delight.

When Zero's fingers peeled away his slacks and slid them off his body Kaname sorely missed their touch on all the erogenous zones the hunter had explored before. He cursed the fact that he could not touch Zero, restrained as he was. But he was rewarded with a visual pleasure instead. Kneeling over him, the hunter slowly shrugged off his own shirt and Kaname couldn't take his eyes off him. There was the skin he so desperately wanted to touch, those were the muscles he longed to feel as they moved with him. Then the hunter slid out of his pants, revealing the rest of his toned body.

The hunter's body was nothing but taught muscle and Kaname knew he couldn't get enough of it. If he couldn't touch it, then at least he would caress it with his eyes. As a pureblood, his own body was perfect to look at for anyone – but to himself it was boring. Zero's body was much more fascinating – it had scars from where he had been injured as a child before he had been turned. Born vampires had no scars, had no birthmarks… and usually they wouldn't do anything to mar their perfection. But Zero had a taming mark on his neck and wore strange piercings. Kaname already loved every inch of his body.

When Zero slid along his frame he shivered in their electric touch. The hunter spent long minutes kissing him deeply, pressing his own arousal close to Kaname's and rocking up against him. The pureblood couldn't help himself as he moaned into their kiss.

Zero pulled Kaname's underwear off him and got his own out of the way. Then he smiled softly before pressing the slender thighs apart and grazing the tip of his tongue against the pureblood's leaking tip. Kaname felt a burning embarrassment tint his cheeks. But when Zero did it again he couldn't help watching the hunter's tongue slide along his own throbbing length. Embarassement and vulnerability at his current position intertwined with the burning pleasure that Zero was inducing as his tongue became bolder.

The hunter was pressing his thighs apart, licking him where no one else had ever touched his body before. When the hunter's mouth enclosed him entirely in a wet hotness he cried out, shaking. Hot molten pleasure flashed through him. His hips bucked into the hunter's mouth of their own volition, only adding to Kaname's embarrassment. He couldn't help himself it felt so good. He needed more. But the hunter pinned his hips with one hand, torturing him with slow sucking motions. Then the calloused fingers enclosed his length, squeezing him gently. Kaname trembled, groaning. The hunter was playing his body much too well for someone so drugged...

"Zero… Please…"

But the hunter only teased him further, tracing a finger across his leaking tip, again curiously exploring what made the pureblood tremble most. Kaname felt pleasure shoot through him – it was disturbingly good, so very good, but not enough. Zero childlike interest was both infuriatingly merciless and deliciously torturing.

~{}~

"Make them wet." The hunter ecouraged softly, sliding his fingers into Kaname's mouth.

Obediently, Kaname began to lick the fingers sensually, making Zero shiver as he watched. It was the first time that Kaname felt like he was actively participating, instead of just moaning. He still felt a bit embarrassed at that but decided not to dwell on it too much. He rubbed his legs against the hunter, trying to convey how much he needed release.

But instead of granting Kaname's wish, the hunter merely teased the pureblood's length by blowing across the twitching flesh. Kaname only registered a wave of heat tearing through his body and he couldn't withhold a throaty moan.  
>Deciding that they were coated enough, Zero pulled out his fingers from Kaname's mouth and resumed kissing the pureblood's length while he trailed the wet fingers across the swollen sac, making Kaname mewl and writhe.<p>

When Zero's tongue slowly rolled across his length, Kaname had already forgotten his self-conscious apprehension. He parted his legs willingly to give the hunter better access… it just felt so good – he hardly noticed a finger sliding into his rear, he was too busy bucking into the warmth Zero's teasing tongue provided. Only when the second finger began to stretch him, did he become fully aware that he was being prepared. Zero's fingertips were slowly moving inside him. It felt strange – not terribly unpleasant, just very strange. Zero added another finger, stretching Kaname's entrance. The pureblood winced shortly, but when the hunter slowly took his length between his lips, Kaname tossed with need.

~{}~

Zero found his need was unbearable now. In fact, he was so hot, that his leaking length provided enough lubricant for both of them. The flushed pureblood moaned at the loss of contact as he pulled away to reposition, but Zero lifted his legs with both arms and carefully slid into Kaname's twitchung entrance. Kaname hissed through his teeth at the slightly painful intrusion, but immediately he felt Zero's pleasure through their bond. And for the hunter, being sheethed inside his mate was an experience so deeply pleasurable that he could not have described it.

Kaname felt invaded, stretched and connected all at the same time. Through his confused sensations, he couldn't help looking at Zero. The pleasure on the hunter's face was worth all of it. He had never seen Zero look happy. Never. But here they were and the hunter was claiming him, enjoying it. The pleasure on his face was unmistakable. It warmed Kaname's heart to be the one to provide that happiness. He found himself opening up more to let him in. It hurt a bit at first. But to feel Zero inside himself wearing that expression was worth it.

"Move." he rasped.

Zero thrust in deeply. Whatever he had hit – Kaname cried out in wild pleasure.

"More… Zero…" the slender legs folded firmly behind Zero's back, pulling the hunter in closer. He definitely wanted that again. The hunter complied with their combined wishes. Unspoken between them, the rocked together and synched their trembling bodies without hesitation. Riding out their passion together, Zero increased his pace and thrust in faster and deeper, satisfying them both alike. The pureblood was way beyond caring about anything but their current activity and moaned unrestrained with every movement as he was helplessly brought to the brink of his sanity.

~{}~

As the last glowing rays of sunlight filtered in through the curtains, Zero leaned back against the headboard watching Kaname sleep. Ignoring the incessant throbbing of his head – most likely the lingering effect of the drug he had been given – Zero shook his head slightly, wondering how exactly they… no, _he_ could have gone so far. He let his gaze wander across the endearing picture Kaname made. Lying on his side with his face deeply buried into the mattress between the pillows, the beautiful brunette was still naked, impossibly entangled in the sheets of his bed. Zero wanted to brush the long messy tresses of hair out of his face to watch the solemn face in slumber, but refrained from doing so. He wasn't sure he deserved to touch the pureblood like that after what he'd done.

Though he couldn't recall how the two of them had gotten back to the house after leaving the festival hall, he very clearly remembered what had transpired after he had fed and regained some control. Because he would be lying to himself if he said that he'd had no control over himself at all…. Rubbing his forehead with the palm of his head he tried to get rid of the images._  
><em>

_You're an idiot, Kiryu… a total idiot. You got yourself drugged – by hunters no less, then fed off a pureblood and instead of feeling a proper amount of guilt at being caught so weak when it was your job to protect, instead of being grateful to the one who saved you from being played with by your own kind what do you do? You fucking cuffed the pureblood with hunter cuffs and screwed the virgin into oblivion. You practically raped a fucking virgin pureblood!_

Yeah… he was so dead for this.

~{}~

The sheets rustled as Kaname slowly woke. He felt rested, refreshed and happy. He was just about to turn around and go back to sleep when he realized with a start that something was different... Zero was next to him - he knew this without even opening his eyes. And he hadn't woken up craving Zero after another one of those dreams… wait…  
>Zero. The Peace Treaty Celebtrations. And… and… <em>oh. my. God<em>… His eyes flew open.

The hunter sat next to him, leaning against the head board watching him with a wary gaze. Images flooded Kaname from the night before. A confusing multitude of emotions crashed into him at those memories. But one stood out in particular.

Anger.

Without warning, Kaname punched the hunter square in the face, slamming his cheek into the headboard. Zero didn't react. Kaname ignored the pain in his own face. He felt the hunter's guilt through their bond, so he knew he deserved it then. Zero didn't even move his face back toward him, but kept it where it was, wooden splinters digging into his cheek.  
>Kaname waited. When Zero still didn't make a move, Kaname grabbed his face hard and pulled it towards himself until their noses were only atom layers apart.<p>

Zero didn't even flinch.

"That's for handcuffing me with hunter cuffs."  
>The hunter nodded ever so slightly, his lilac eyes fixed on Kaname's with an expression of acceptance. He had obviously expected something like that to happen. Kaname searched his face and their bond for more reactions. The hunter expected more pain. Yeah… of course. Zero was such an idiot.<p>

Kaname gave the hunter no time to dwell on it. Without hesitation he smashed his lips onto Zero's. Pressing the hunter against the head board, both hands buried in the silver hair, he kissed him like his life depended on it. God, he needed the hunter. He had never imagined that sex with him could be that good. He wanted more of last night's pleasure and he wanted it right now. Trying desperately to convey what he was feeling, he pressed himself close to Zero as he worked his lips feverishly against the hunter's. Clearly confused at first, but slowly catching on, Zero answered the kiss tentatively.

They broke apart, panting and catching their breaths. Kaname was rock hard, ready to repeat the night before.  
><em>Please… please tell me this wasn't just the drugs… please tell me you want me.<em>  
>Zero however, didn't seem to be quite there just yet.<br>"But… you were afraid of me… I... I… raped you…

"Zero…" Kaname shook his head amazed at Zero's negative perspective – "that was no rape…That was about the most gentle way to deflower a virgin anyone could ask for."  
>Zero blushed. "But… you… you were afraid of me." Kaname said nothing. A pureblood wasn't afraid.<br>"…weren't you." Zero prodded. It was a statement not a question.  
>Kaname lowered his gaze - it was sort of an admission, though not with words.<p>

"You were afraid of me?" Zero asked incredulously as though the irony of that had struck him only now. Yes, he, Kaname Kuran, one of most powerful purebloods ever to walk the planet was afraid of a Level D.  
>Kaname couldn't look at the hunter. It was a disgrace.<p>

"Why?"

The dreaded question. Should he tell the hunter? Should he tell the hunter what power he had over his mate? Would Zero even understand if he tried to explain?  
>He shook his head as if to say 'not now' and crawled up the hunter again. "Stop it..." Zero growled. But Kaname refused to listen.<br>Perhaps that would have been better. But he didn't want to talk about it now - not when Zero was here with him in his bed like this. Hell, he didn't want to talk at all. He began fervently sucking at the hunter's lip, desperately running his hands across his toned chest without listening to Zero.  
>Finally, Kaname felt Zero respond, and he pounced in his chance, clutching the hunter tightly.<p>

But Zero used his opportunity. The pureblood found himself pinned to the bed with Zero in top, his eyes flashing angrily.  
>"What is wrong with you?!" He shouted at the pureblood. "I fucking raped you and you want more?"<br>"Zero..." Kaname looked at him with a pained expression, his voice unmistakably hurt.  
>"I swear to you that you didn't... I... I... Zero, how can you say something like that after how gentle you were to me?" The hunter scowled and let him go.<p>

"Kaname Kuran... Are you saying that I didn't cuff you, that I didn't rob you of free choice, that I listened to your objections, and that I didn't force you?!" Zero's voice had grown in volume and the pureblood flinched. _Here it comes_, he thought. _He's going to say it was the drugs. He's going to apologize and never love me again..._ His look of dismay showed blatantly.

Zero saw it and - of course - misread it. He hung his head, his silver bangs obscuring his face. Kaname was close to crying.

_Here it comes..._

"I swear," the hunter whispered. "I swear I never planned to take you like that. I hadn't intended to do that to you." Kaname felt his heart crumble inside. Every piece of it was now heavy as lead. He didn't want to hear this, but he listened anyway as Zero continued.

"I wanted you to feel loved when I made love to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have been much gentler. I had wanted it to be special..." He looked up with hurt in his eyes, facing the pureblood.

Kaname thought he'd misheard somehow. _That_ was what the hunter wanted?

"You _wanted_ to make love to me?" he asked in disbelief.

Zero swallowed and blushed. "Yeah..."

"Really?" Kaname almost didn't believe it.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you like that." Zero said quietly.

"You couldn't hurt me." Kaname said.

"Stop forgiving me like that. It's wrong." Zero scowled.

It was Kaname's turn to want to shake some sense into the hunter.

"Zero." he growled. "You're a vampire. Do you know what happens, when a vampire usually gets drugged like that? When a Level D vampire gets THAT amount of pureblood aphrodisiac?"

The hunter shook his head. "He humps everything he can fucking find without warning."

Zero shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"Zero!" Kaname yelled. The hunter looked up, startled.

"It wouldn't have been your fault if you had torn another hole into my ass." Zero flinched at the words.

"But what did my precious hunter do?" Kaname's eyes softened. "Yes, he cuffed me..." Kaname lifted the hunter's hand and kissed it. "...but he also kissed me, fed me, caressed me, and loved me. Zero, you shouldn't have been capable of an ounce of patience. You should have been ramming inside me like there was no tomorrow - but you didn't. Do you hear me? You didn't fuck me - you made love to me, Zero. It _was_ special. And believe me, you were gentle. You were so gentle it drove me up the wall with need. You made it special. And because you shouldn't even have been capable of that, it was even more special, Zero."

Zero bit his lip, clearly not really buying it. The gesture looked so irresistible to the pureblood, it made him want to kiss those lips that instant. The big and strong, brooding hunter, Mr Unapproachable, chewing his lip over not being gentle enough with his lover was something so endearingly Zero-like that Kaname just had to hug him.

The startled hunter didn't respond at first, until slowly he snaked his arms around the slender pureblood.

"You're an idiot." the hunter growled sheepishly, but not without fondness.

"I don't care." Kaname answered. "Now make love to me, Zero Kiryu, or I'll forget everything I just said."

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

"How can I not be?" he asked. "Just leave out the cuffs this time. I promise I won't struggle... Mr. Hunter." Kaname's seductive words caught him entirely off guard.

"I'm hard Zero." he whispered into his ear. "Just thinking of you inside me makes me want to come."


	18. A Rising Hunter

**Unexpectedly Close To The Edge**

Set 3 years after Vampire Knight Guilty, however, certain enemies aren't as dead as they were thought to be.

~{}~ signifies a change in time or perspective

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, these awesome characters do not belong to me in any way. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I just stole them and put them to use for my own sick mind ;)

**Summary**: Yuki's death brings the two former enemies Zero and Kaname closer than they ever expected to be. As the two of them - both broken in their own way - struggle to pick up a life again, will they cope by putting each other together again?

**Rated M: **mature emotions, rape, violence, M/M lemon (seriously, rated M for good reason!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Now this is where I yield to your reviews and give you more lemon. ^^ I am really, really, really sorry about the long wait. Summer vacation consumed me with work and then a few personal issues made my life difficult, but I hope now it will somehow become less of a mess.

Nonetheless, I'll try not to take it out on this story and I hope it will be to your liking. As usual, don't hesitate to comment if you'd like to. ^^

I have also completed the subtle rephrasing of certain mistakes I've made in past chapters (of course you're right, Takuma's eyes are green, what was I thinking - sorry about that) so that now I can concentrate on orchestrating the final chapters and finale. Yeah, uhm, sorry again for the long wait... seriously. I promise I already have the concept for the next chapter ready so you won't have to wait as long.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18: A Rising Hunter<span>**

Tingles of satisfaction kindled in Kaname's groin as he felt the shudder that travelled tangibly through his mate's body. That was enough to push all thoughts aside. To drown all of those hideous whispers about how this might be wrong. That it was not acceptable for his status, that he, a pureblood, was giving himself to a hunter and a Level D, mated to him or not.

Just knowing how Zero reacted to that seductive demand of his made all of that irrelevant. It was enough for Kaname to know that this was no subservience on his part - this was something they both wanted. Something to share. Zero's body heat flared in his pureblood senses that were - of course - all bent on the hunter. HIS hunter. Kaname may be on the receiving end - but it was a victory for him nonetheless - a victory for both of them. To rise above the hatred they had once born for each other to lie in each other's arms like this, about to make love...

It was something rare indeed. Something to treasure.

Reverently, he traced his fingers across Zero's chest and watched the hunter swallow hard, his breath increasing. Zero's thudding heartbeat thrummed loudly in his pureblood senses, intoxicating him, swallowing him into a wonderful trance. Kaname now had a very good grasp on what had happened last night. Though he may have had trepiditions about having to actually trust a hunter with his heart, though he may have had countless worries that led him to still consider enslaving the Level D ex-human to his pureblood will, all of that was now pushed aside as the events just hours earlier hat put it all into perspective.

This hunter here in front of him was even more scared of their relationship than himself. That much he had already known. Both emotionally and sexually, Zero was even more reserved than the pureblood, but - and this was something Kaname had found out only now - Zero wanted this. And to know that the hunter wanted their intimacy, that even lucid and unintoxicated, Zero wanted it, wanted to touch his mate, longed to share pleasure with him, THAT was a powerful turn-on. And that, by all means, was not even the end of the pureblood's luck.

No... Zero's character was a gentle one. Not that Kaname wouldn't have guessed it already, but having it shown to him in such a way as he had gotten to see the night before... Even pumped up to the brim with aphrodisiac and in total control of his his mate, Zero had merely needed that dominance to feel safe enough to make love to him. Zero could have done so much damage, could have taken advantage of Kaname in so many other ways, could have torn apart their trust for a long time to come. But he hadn't. Zero was safe to be around. Only now was that so blatantly apparent to the pureblood that he dared to trust in it - now that he wasn't handcuffed and drugged, now that he had heard from the hunter's lips that last night had not been a mistake on his part.

There was hope.

And Kaname's heart drank that up and drowned in it. It was unbecoming for him to long for such a thing, to wish to trust into such a fickle emotional attachment, but god help him, he did. There was hope for them, hope for a relationship, hope for a million things that Kaname had never dreamed of ever truly having, not even with Yuki. He knew it was too early to allow himself such hope, but his heart never did listen to reason.

Zero's lips touched his and pleasantly interrupted his train of thought - soft, warm velvet molding itself across his own sensitive lips. Kaname allowed himself to feel, allowed himself to lower his guard, to let the hunter get to him like no one before, because he knew that every touch of his would in turn let the hunter tremble. Zero had proven to him that he would not take advantage of his weakness, even if he could. Closing his eyes, Kaname allowed himself to be overwhelmed by all of his senses as they registered Zero's kiss.

He could feel the heat radiating from the hunter's lips and the softness of Zero's skin, he could feel the strands of fine silken silver hair fall lightly against his cheeks as the hunter moved over him, he could trace every tendril of Zero's warm breath as it curled against his own skin. It was nothing like it had always been in his dreams - it was so much better, so much more _intimate_. Kaname could have indulged for hours in nothing but these sensations, but he wanted to participate. He had been robbed of that option the night before, but now he would not be restrained because he wanted to touch, to explore and to taste.

Happy to have the use of his hands, he let his fingers trace the prominent muscular features of the hunter's torso even as Zero deepened their kiss. Kaname wanted to have his hunter in his hands, to feel him as he breathed, as he kissed, as he moved. He wanted to feel Zero right then and there in his hands. And he was rewarded instantly - the hunter shuddered against him, the contact between them too hot, too hungry and too sensual to be ignored as their hips met unexpectedly. Kaname's breath hitched as his naked arousal was pressed flush against Zero's, burying itself somewhere against Zero's burning skin. The hunter slowly rocked above him, moving his hips against Kaname's in a slow rhythm. Kaname followed the motion without second thought, their bodies moving sinuously between the rustling sheets. The pureblood relished the intimacy as both their hands began simultaneously to explore each other, gently but with growing need.

He opened his eyes to watch the hunter as they broke apart to breathe. Zero's movements were hesitant, slightly insecure, and his cheeks were tinted in a blush while occupied with the seduction of his pureblood mate. Kaname couldn't help finding that adorably cute... and deeply attractive. The hunter's fingers where caressing the planes of his chest and his eyes spoke volumes of curiosity and desire but still, Zero nervously bit his lip. Kaname smiled to himself. His fierce and stubborn hunter was insecure. But that small gesture sparked a dual need inside the pureblood - both in his groin and in his heart. A need to be connected. His body lept into action, thrusting against his mate, the heat in the small space confined between their burning bodies unbearable. But there was also this longing inside the pureblood to make this work - more than just sex or being bonded. Kaname longed to make THEM work. But first and foremost that adorable nervousness of Zero's would need attention. And everything inside the pureblood begged to catch those lips between his own again and take it from him.

He pulled the hunter toward himself again and they kissed - hungrily and deeply this time, fingers tracing hungry patterns across their skins and hips rubbing more needily against each other. When Zero's fingers brushed one of Kaname's nipples Kaname's mouth opened into a soft moan. Searchingly, Zero's tongue slid into the pureblood's mouth to explore and Kaname answered likewise. Wet velvety tongues twisted and slid against each other as their panting breaths mingled. Neither of them was out to dominate, each of them only striving to taste as much of the other as they could.

~{}~

Zero's mind blurred as Kaname drew him ever further into a searing kiss, his perfectly smooth hands tracing his skin like it was something valuable, like it was something worth touching and treasuring. It turned him on much more than he'd thought it could. Even after their lips parted, his heart hammered, his breath laboured and he could only helplessly grind his hips against Kaname's equally needy body. He couldn't help himself, though Kaname's touches were wonderful - he wanted to be the one giving pleasure, he wanted to see bliss on the pureblood's perfect face - all his thoughts were bent on burying himself into the pureblood, he wanted to thrust inside his tightness, he wanted to be sheethed in that delicious warmth...

He wanted to hear the pureblood moan again and again, Zero had never felt so needy before, so trapped in _wanting_...

They kissed again, harder this time and they remained fused at their lips, bodies entwining further and further, until there was no more room for the sheets between them. It was all skin on skin, slightly moistened and deliciously hot to the point of burning. Zero slid his fingers between their panting bodies, grasping the pureblood's throbbing length firmly. When Kaname groaned and bucked feverishly, Zero began to rub his fingers up and down the firm rod. Kaname's head fell back with a low groan under the hunter fangs. Zero was greatly tempted to taste what flowed beneath the pureblood's exposed throat, so close to the tips of his suddenly elongated fangs. But he restrained himself and concentrated instead on how Kaname's dark hair tumbled across the pillow as he groaned deply and his eyelids fluttered over the no doubt lust-blackened irises.

It was a good thing that the pureblood was so incredibly sensitive - it helped Zero to forget how nervous he truly was. Seducing Kaname while in a state of intoxication had been so much easier. Now he felt much more self-concious about it. It wasn't like he had much experience to offer... and to complicate things, their closeness did a million things with his senses. His hunter senses shied away from the pureblood and were intrigued at the same time to have such a powerful creature in his grasp. And his vampire senses burned with the need to taste his mate, wanted to give pleasure to this perfect creature and wanted to feel Kaname's body respond.

But there was no denying that his vampire and hunter senses could feel and touch and taste the strength of his pureblood mate - their inequality pervaded their bond, saturated the air and wove about them with the slow rhythm of their movements. He knew in his heart that Kaname was playing tame, was making an effort to build trust in allowing the hunter to take control. It didn't make his pleasure any less honest, Zero was certain that the pureblood was truly enjoying himself, but it made Zero want to make this worth it. Perhaps somewhere in his subconscious mind he knew that he would not always be allowed to be in control, that he would have to submit to the pureblood and he greatly feared that day. Perhaps that was why he wanted to be gentle, in the small hope that the pureblood would return the favor when it was him underneath the pureblood's spell.

But such thoughts were not really at the forefront in his current mind. Right now he wanted to enjoy the pureblood's reactions, and he wanted to taste every inch of his skin, wanted to hear the pureblood's moans and he wanted to be buried inside him again. Kaname had been so good last night, so warm and moist, so responsive to every thrust... Zero shuddered as his body ached for that moment of penetration. But he was a bit hesitant, perhaps it was stupid to the pureblood - but to him who had been hurt so badly it was a precious thing to share one's body and pleasure with another person. And though the hunter would never in a million years have admitted to it, it was slightly intimidating to have none other than Kaname Kuran moan underneath his touches.

Thankfully, his need and the mirrored need of his mate proved a formidable guide. Zero wanted to see the pureblood come undone and followed all of his reactions with the utmost attentiveness that he could muster while their bodies slid against each other. With curious delight, he kissed his way down to Kaname's nipples. With the pureblood so wonderfully responsive to every small contact, Zero found himself fascinated with the brunette's reactions. Still remembering from the night before how Kaname liked to be pleasured most, Zero leaned in to kiss the pureblood's chest, to tease his nipples with his tongue. Then, without warning, he slowly slid his fangs into the unblemished skin, right above the pink nub he had just lavished so lovingly. Like the night before, Kaname writhed suddenly underneath him, shuddering bone deep as his tongue licked against his hard bud to catch the droplets of pure blood.

"Uuuhhhgn... Zero..." Kaname groaned languidly, his arousal leaking freely between them.

Zero moistened his fingertips with the pureblood's milky precum and slid them between his legs. He would give Kaname no reprieve. Dipping his head between the pureblood's thighs he let the tip of his tongue travel the entire length up Kaname's arousal as he pressed his wet finger against his rear, slowly sliding past the tense ring of muscles. Though he was certain that he moved very slowly, he relied on feeling in his own body whether the pureblood felt discomfort or not.

When he looked up though, he found that the pureblood's eyes were watching him with an intensity that would have ignited the air. Zero felt himself blush at the attention. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Kaname's gaze held him captive. Carefully - their gazes still looked - he slid his finger in deeper, bending it against the hot and soft walls. Then, without breaking eye contact, he lowered his lips to the pureblood's leeking tip.

~{}~

Kaname clung to the vision of his mate pleasuring him, though indeed the delicious shudders running through his entire nervous system made that quite impossible. But he wanted to watch the hunter prepare him, wanted to burn those images into his mind to last for eternity. Zero's lilac eyes promised volumes of hungry pleasure though he was still moving slowly. Kaname felt no pain as a finger stroked his insides while the tip of Zero's tongue carressed the needy skin of his arousal to further relax him. Zero was rythmically sliding his finger in and out of his rear already as the pureblood looked gazes with the hunter. Then Zero blew softly across his leaking tip. Kaname's vision swam with the shudders of pleasure that shot through his entire body. Suddenly, before he could even catch a breath, Zero's mouth was pressed tightly around his tip.

Kaname's sanity blurred to incoherence and then bled away completely as he writhed under Zero. There was only burning need in his groin now, the sensations of the hunter's moist cavern suckling his skin blowing all rationality away. Careful not to thrust too deeply into the hunter's wonderful mouth, he barely registered the second finger entering his passage as he felt himself consumed with pleasure.

He had attributed most of the intensity of last night's pleasure to the aphrodisiac ingested through Zero's blood or the sensitivity of his pureblood body. But without having to waste a thought on the reason why he was now so lost, he understood now that it was their bond. Them making love satisfied so many hours of being parted, satisfied so many things unsaid between them and this burning pleasure must be how their bond was rewarding them. Kaname just knew it. And he revelled in it as he let it happen. He arched into Zero's warm mouth and groaned wantonly as the hunter began to suck ardently at his sensitive flesh. For what seemed like forever, Zero held him in thrall until suddenly, he pulled out three fingers and released his arousal.

Kaname was more than ready and managed to at least catch his breath, though he did regret the sudden loss of contact. Still, he knew to anticipate what was to come next. He spread his legs wider as Zero aligned his throbbing length to his quivering entrance. Their lips met hungrily and then the hunter pushed in gently. Kaname could feel the tremble in the hunter's body as he tried hard not to plunge uncontrolled into the warm and tight heat. He could feel in his own body how good it felt to the hunter and the way Zero looked so utterly lost and vulnerable in his struggle against the overwhelming intensity.

Kaname felt much more ready than Zero gave him credit for. In part annoyance and part adoration, he growled softly. Zero's restraint exasperated him - so he took matters into his own hands. Cupping the hunter's firm cheeks with both hands, he pressed the hunter into himself. He pulled him deeper with the force of his own burning need to be connected until the hunter's length was buried firmly inside him.

Zero gasped with pleasure as his length filled the pureblood to the hilt and his thighs connected roughly with the skin of Kaname's begging rear. He clutched at the pureblood, desperate for purchase as his body shook. He let his head fall to the pureblood's chest, trying to reassemble his control. Kaname couldn't believe he was still trying to hold back. He grasped the hunter's heaving sides, both loving the way he was worked up and slightly annoyed at his hesitancy.

"Move..." he groaned, meaning it.

~{}~

Zero had no way of refusing that command. Literally. He needed the friction so badly now that his body just pulled out and thrust deeply into Kaname without waiting for his conscious decision. His control went out the window as the pureblood spasmed beneath him, the already tight passage rythmically massaging his length in its warm, wet grip. He could feel it in his own body that he had struck gold and so he continued in that angle, thrusting deeply into his mate, feeling the bolts of Kaname's pleasure in the core of his own loins. Kaname moaned helplessly beneath him, spilling incoherent groans and writhing with the overwhelming pleasure.

He had no idea when exactly he returned to kissing Kaname's throat while he thrust inside the tight and moist heat, all he knew was that the pureblood's moans spurred him on and the answering rise of Kaname's hips to his every motion was bringing him closer and closer to a mindblowing orgasm. He had meant to keep it at kisses, but the pure blood was such an unbelievable lure - he couldn't control himself any longer as the surging pleasure shredded his sanity. His fangs, already unsheethed at the untamable pleasure in his blood, broke the pale skin.

With a shout of extasy, Kaname came violently at the double penetration, spilling his hot seed across their shuddering bodies. The resulting pleasure in their bond combined with the hot, sweet, intoxicating pure blood sliding down his throat made Zero come as well. Burying his length deeply in the pureblood's passage he filled it entirely with everything he had to give, his fangs embedding themselves even deeper in Kaname's throat with every spurt of cum shooting deeply into the willing body.

Kaname gasped and trembled in his grasp and Zero found that the pureblood continued to do so as he fed. With every lick and every draught, Kaname's orgasm was prolonged and he mewled in delight underneath the feeding hunter. Even long after he had actually come, liquid kept trickling out of his semi-hard arousal with every draught Zero imbibed. While the hunter found himself slowly cooling down from their combined high, Kaname still moaned and writhed in his grasp. Zero hadn't realized the pureblood was so... susceptible to pleasure.

Feeling a bit uncertain about exploiting such sensitivity, but way too entranced to stop, Zero decided to caress him gently while he prolonged the pureblood's exctasy. Because he enjoyed having Kaname this undone, enjoyed providing such pleasure while being in control. He wouldn't have admitted to it, but he thought Kaname was very beautiful this way. Still, he felt apprehensive at enjoying his control over the pureblood.

But he needn't have worried. Slender fingers, trembling from exertion found some strength and softly traced his back in answer. So the hunter continued to feed - but he didn't look to take much for the sake of feeding, he intended only to give pleasure. And it was a long while before Kaname's body seemed spent and the writhing subsided.

~{}~

The minute he stepped into his office, Hanabusa knew something was wrong. His gaze swept across the mountains of data print-out and towers of books. His brow furrowed. Though the piles might seem entirely random and chaotic to anyone else, to a trained eye - and the one who had created them - they weren't. Hanabusa may be blind at times when it came to other people's emotions or reasoning, but his office was a different world. This was where he reigned and that sovereignty had been disturbed.

Someone had been here. Unauthorized.

It wasn't difficult for the genius to know what had been stolen. He didn't even have to see the tiny evidence left by the intruder, he didn't need to follow the minute misplacements, the slightly altered scent of his stuffy office air or the more obvious crumbs of dirt hinting at footprints to know what was missing. Much of his research - and even he admitted that much - wasn't imminently interesting to anyone but himself. So there really was only one object that could have gone missing.

He knew he should probably call Seiren immediately instead of disturbing even an inch of any possibly useful evidence left by the intruder. But he couldn't resist the urge to carefully step toward the drawer that had formerly kept safe a box with objects of immeasurable value.

Gingerly he slid the drawer open.

It was empty.

~{}~

Kaname found himself waking next to the sleeping hunter. He didn't need to check the time to know he had missed at least three meetings. But he didn't care about that at all right now. He hadn't felt this content in years. His gaze strayed to the hunter asleep next to him. Kaname's body grew warm at the wonderful image that was presenting itself to him. Zero's silver hair was touseled and hid one half of his face as he lay on his side sleeping soundly. Kaname's eyes traced his soft lips longing instantly to touch them with his own. His gaze wandered further, across the defined yet lean muscles of Zero's arm, his torso and his thighs...

A certain part of his own anatomy reacted very obviously with the pureblood's memory of those thighs in action. Kaname swallowed quietly trying to control his breathing. He wouldn't have minded waking the hunter for another round. Not in the least. He smiled in spite of himself.

But there was also something else that stirred in him when his gaze traced Zero's body. Something that went beyond the appreciation of their recent physical intimacy. Even his pureblood instinct could not rival this, even his hungry instinct that demanded something more rough and less gentle, the instinct that delighted in the fact that his mate was a hunter, someone dangerous, someone who could satisfy darker tendrils of lust inside his pureblood groin...

Kaname struggled not to groan at his fantasies.

No, there was more than that. The sleeping hunter in the moonlight held something beautifully captivating for the pureblood. This was HIS hunter, HIS mate. Infuriatingly stubborn and defiant but at his core so beautifully true. And that was something that Yuki had not had. Yuki had been like an empty page, white and innocent. But anything innocent can be tainted and is ultimately destroyed by life and its burdens. Zero was not a white page. But Zero would not be tainted. A hunter turned vampire, who had lost his family to the vengeance of a pureblood, his humanity stolen in child years of helplessness, betrayed by his brother and his virginity raped - he should not have anything white left in him. And yet this hunter's heart was still so... true, so gentle and in reality, so pure. It was breathtaking and incredible at the same time.

In the quiet of his room, Kaname regarded the hunter's sleeping form struggling with himself. Uncharacteristically for him, his emotions roared with a protectniveness that startled him, scared him even. If he _ever_ caught anyone harming his mate... anyone... even the hunter doctors... he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't tear apart the world to protect this hunter, so strong was this feeling. But that wasn't what he struggled with most. No, it was the underlying emotion that he felt most deeply that tore at his innermost core of being. It was something infinitely soft and gentle, something that even though he struggled to keep it small was stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

And that was something he didn't dare yet wake the hunter with.

~{}~

"Toga, do you really think it's a wise idea to already confront him?" Kaien asked while he stroked the unruly dark hair of his hunter companion. They were lying in bed neither sleeping nor having sex, something that didn't actually happen too often. No matter how much Kaien would try to persuade his lover, Toga Yagari simply didn't _cuddle_. End of discussion. So, lying side by side in bed - preferably in brooding silence - was the closest he'd get. The former hunter watched the steady rise and fall of Toga's chest, quietly admiring the variety of scars adorning the hunter's skin. Sometimes he did wonder why he had to be attracted to such a difficult character as Toga Yagari of all people.

The gruff hunter frowned and turned to face to his partner with a serious expression. Kaien regarded him silently. Even for him, it wasn't too often that he got to see him without his mask covering the scars across what used to be his right eye. The sight didn't bother him. He knew that few would have gone so far to protect one of their students. To Kaien, the scars across Toga's face were the proof of his strength of character and dedication. As difficult as he was to argue with at times, there was no one as loyal, dedicated and honorably _true_ as Toga Yagari. Kaien admired this greatly - even while his stoic silence would drive him up the wall with frustration. Though the brooding hunter never admitted to it, Kaien knew how hard it had truly been on him to lose his eye sight, and how that transcended even to this day, when he still often refused to take off the mask that covered the terrible scars, even if it was just in Kaien's presence.

"We've been through this, Kaien. There's not much of a choice. There's a lot of crap brewing out there and he's in the middle of it. He needs all the strength he can get. So I'll have to find a way to pull it out of him to see how strong he really is."

"Toga... why don't _you_...?" Kaien tried again - though he knew it would be just as pointless as the last three times he'd tried.

Yagari only grunted. "You know exactly _why_, Kaien. Whoever effectively contests the President and succeeds will be first choice as his successor. There's no way in hell I want to sit in that stinking chair..."

"And what makes you so sure that Zero won't refuse? It's not like you _encouraged_ him to want that responsibility... All that ever comes out of your mouth is loathing for that position. He echoes almost each of your opinions word-for-word, so what makes you think he'll ever consider it?"

Toga's frown deepened.

"It's his place. Whether he knows it or not. And no one would be better suited than him. If anyone ever understood the struggle between hunter and vampire, than it would be him. He doesn't glorify hunting like all those hotheaded fools, and for some reason he is able to tolerate vampires if they haven't committed a crime without forgetting his purpose. I am far to old and prejudiced, Kaien. You think I don't know that and that I don't care to change. But I am as mild and mellow as I will ever be and I know its not enough. New times are coming. And I am not a suitable part of that. It is my duty to teach Zero all I know or to enable him to learn all he needs to know. The two of us, Kaien, are from the past. We are only stepping stones to the future now. And to tell you the truth - I'm glad about it."

Kaien smiled softly. Toga Yagari was never one for the long speeches. But when he bothered with them, even in private, they were never lightly spoken. Kaien knew well how much thought had gone into that statement. And he found it to be true. Toga's sharp mind combined with his ever-practical attitude brought forth amazing insight, despite his continuing refusal to acknowledge it as philosophy.

"You're too young to say things like that, Toga. Speeches like that are for old men."

"Just wait until I really get old and cynical, Kaien - then you'll wish I'd be saying more of this... Here, I'm just being realistic. This new world will be full of politics. No more skirmishes to test your skill, just blurred lines between bad hunters and good vampires, no more old times... things aren't as simple anymore as they used to be. We need a president with brain _and_ heart _and_ skill. Having strong allies wouldn't hurt either."

"My poor little boy..." Kaien heaved a sigh. "That's a lot of expectancies to fullfill..."

Toga answered with an eyeroll of his one piercing blue eye. His lips thinned in part annoyance and part exasperation.

"Kaien, really... the boy's smart enough. He has talent and brain and skill. With a little more trust in himself he'll be fine." he growled.

"Promise?" Kaien promted smartly, snuggling up to the grumpy hunter.

"Of course." Toga growled fondly, allowing the closeness.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kaien?" Toga ground out slightly annoyed.

"Hm?" the blond hunter answered nonchalantly.

"If you don't stop brushing my hair like a girl, I'll make sure a certain part of your anatomy won't forget that I'm a man - and not an old one at that." the darkhaired hunter said in a bland voice.

"Is that a promise?" Kaien grinned hopefully.

In a swift movement, Toga pinned the blonde to the sheets, fixing him with a piercing gaze of his one clear blue eye. He grinned wolfishly, knowing exactly how Kaien absolutely loved that.

"I had thought more along the lines of it being a threat... or _punishment_..." he said in a low voice. "... but then again, I would only be rewarding your behavior even more..." he added seductively.

"Do your worst." Kaien whispered, his eyes shining.

~{}~

"Kaname-sama..." ice-blue eyes were trained on the floor as the voice wavered slightly. "I... I... I must apologize... Yuki-sama's earrings... they... they... have been stolen..."

Kaname regarded the fidgeting noble calmly. He was not disconcerted in the least by this news. Actually, he had been expecting it. He had placed a small spell on the earrings for precisely that case. Nevertheless, it didn't exactly speak for the security of Aido's laboratory that they had been stolen _that_ easily. Seiren had already informed him about the latest events and she had busied herself instantly with the newest security issues. Kaname kept his usual unrevealing gaze trained on the scared noble.

There was no need to explain any of this to him. Aido had to learn the difficult way. He had always had that type of personality. Eventually it would form the noble into a great mind of his time. But right now, Aido was still young and hot-headed, without a sense of direction in his life. He would get an emotional outburst and break a rule, or immerge himself into something until exhaustion made him incapable of continuing with what would have been necessary to complete his task in a rested and collected mind. No, Aido was not the type to first think and then act. If he were, he wouldn't have fallen into a coma-like state enabling the prescious artefacts to be stolen.

Kaname sighed internally. Perhaps in the long run, his efforts with the noble might pay off and bring forth a truly powerful loyal follower. Until then, he would spend much time letting him learn the error of his ways on things that weren't life-threatening to himself and his mate. Unfortunately, he was running out of options for safe learning-experiences.

Seiren would work on finding out who the actual thief had been - it was a matter better left in her competent hands. Not that Kaname had any doubt about who currently had the priceless artefacts, but there was still the question as to how Rido could have known where to look for the jewelery in the first place and whom he had entrusted this little endeavor. Kaname had his suspicions, but Seiren would soon have investigated more. No, this wasn't a job for the perfectly brilliant and yet so foolish young noble genius in front of him. But there was something else that Aido could do to atone for his lack of much needed vigilance.

"Aido." Kaname said in a smooth, cool voice. "You have failed me."

The noble looked crestfallen, his shoulders drooping. Kaname smelled the scent of tears.

"I... I am... so sorry... Kaname-sama..." he said through a thick voice.

Unperturbed, the pureblood began his lecture.

"As you have no doubt learned through your analysis, those earrings were manipulated in more than one way to serve not me, but Rido Kuran. Through them, he has been able to keep a part of himself in the world of the living, even though we had otherwise succceeded in killing him. Moreover, they were the only piece of evidence as to how my sister could have been affected enough to lead to her illness and subsequent death. And now this trophy of the enemy has been stolen. I congratulate you, Aido. If you were a traitor to me, you would have done a perfect job in returning one of the most powerful artefacts to my greatest enemy that he needed to make himself invincable against me."

Aido fell to his knees. "Kaname-sama... please... if you have no more use for me... then kill me now. But if I could... if there is any way... how can I ever make up for that... Is there something that I...?

Kaname remained impassive for a long time.

"There is." He said finally.

Aido's ice-blue eyes looked up, filled with equal parts of guilt and hope.

"But before I give you another task of any importance to me, I must confirm your loyalty to me."

Aido nodded in agreement. "Anything, Kaname-sama..."

Of course Kaname was entirely certain of Aido's unwavering loyalty. But with such a serious slip as the noble allowed himself, Kaname wanted to give Aido a form of punishment that would motivate him and endebt him to Kaname for a long time to come. Any other pureblood might have gone with physical punishment such as torture or rape. But Kaname had something else in mind for Aido.

Slowly, he walked toward the blond noble kneeling on the floor, not once breaking his stern gaze on the repentant blue eyes. He towered over him, unable to entirely close himself off to the allure of such a hopelessly devoted gaze staring up at him. It was just a vampire's instinct, but the way such obvious subservience appealed to the predator inside of the pureblood, the noble was very lucky it was Kaname staring him down. Aido's gaze wavered. Then his pupils dilated and his body went limp as Kaname's will raked through the noble's mind. Without paying heed to privacy, Kaname leisurely stimulated any of Aido's memories he chose to infiltrate. The helpless noble could only watch in emotional distress how all of his fantasies were laid bare to the pureblood in full clarity.

Kaname thoroughly enjoyed himself at the noble's expense. Being someone who spent so much time on studying the way others thought, Kaname decided this opportunity was to be savoured. Still, he remained careful to inflict just enough pain and humiliation to serve his educational purpose without damaging the noble's cognitive abilities too much. He wasn't surprised to find some of Aido's sexual fantasies involving himself, nor was he surprised to find out how exactly Aido had reacted to touching the earrings. He languidly pulled out episodes of Aido's frustrated whiskey consumption, chiding him on his behavior as he did. After no more than a few seconds - which he made certain to last for ages to Aido - Kaname let go of the noble's mind.

The pureblood gave him a full five minutes to recuperate, seeing how he was too dazed and disoriented to understand an order at the moment. When he had somehow collected his shaking body into a silent kneel, Kaname began to speak again.

"So your loyalty appears unquestionable. Perhaps you can be of use to me, then after all." Kaname said making certain the noble understood him.

"You will find the jeweller of those earrings. I want to know everything that man has to say about how the earrings ended up having Rido's spell instead of my blood in them."

Aido nodded. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

"You may leave now. You will rest for 12 hours, eat and then find the man. Take a weapon of your choice as well. It will be dangerous."

"Yes, Kaname-sama. I will not fail you again..."

The noble turned to leave. But before he reached for the door, Kaname looked up again.

"... and Aido..." the noble turned, his gaze still on the floor.

"... do us both a favor and don't die." he finished, his tone a little less cold than before.

For a full minute, Aido stared back at the pureblood as though he had heard something entirely insane. He swallowed and then nodded.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

~{}~

Zero stood in the slowly crumbling ruins of his parent's house, quietly trying to come to terms with his emotions. He felt guilty. He knew he would feel this way before he came, but it didn't stop it from being terrible. Between flashbacks of the horrible murder he had witnessed here so many years ago, he felt inadequate. It felt inapporopriate somehow to touch any of the things in his parents' house and so he merely strode through the hall and into some of the rooms, wondering if the disturbance of this silence wasn't actually a desecration in itself.

With quiet, yet laden steps he roamed the building, wondering why he had bothered to come in the first place. He stopped at a cracked photo on a broken table. It was his parents' wedding photo, barely recognizable under the dust, but by the frame he knew it anyway. Biting his lip, Zero reached out, intent on wanting to wipe away the dust to see the image that had been captured so many years ago.

Another feeling moved inside his heart. A soft and gentle warmth. Kaname must have felt his distress, though he had done much to conceal it. But the pureblood was becoming more and more accurate at reading his emotions, even if he chose not to share himself. It stirred a certain resignation inside him, but his mood was too melancholy to be irritated. Zero understood easily that their closeness would only increase and that having slept with the pureblood was bound to accelerate that effect. Naturally, he had enjoyed it - Kaname's perfect body under his - what's not to like. But he wasn't certain he was emotionally able to handle a relationship. As though reading his trepeditions, the pureblood's end of their bond cocooned him with warmth and softness, tempting him to share his mind, his heart and soul with his bond mate.

Zero shrugged it off, albeit with difficulty. His wandering mind returned to the cracked photo in front of him. His outstretched fingers were trembling slightly now, the overwhelming memories crowding into him even though his mind had tried so cleverly to evade them. He frowned and dropped his hand again. God, what would his parents say if they knew he had bonded with a pureblood vampire?

But his self-loathing wasn't quite as strong as it had been in the past. Some things just happened. And sometimes, they couldn't be changed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Time had not been kind on the house. It was ruined, the roof leeking in many places. But Zero felt no need to conserve or protect any part of this place. All the time in the world could not erase in his mind what had happened. He would let the elements slowly take apart this place until nothing was left but indefinable rubble. He was more than glad that the many years of abandonement had diluted the scent of his parents' blood to barely discernable traces, but still, as he came to stand in the room where his parents had been brutally murdered, he fought the bitter reminder of what he now was along with his thirst.

He swallowed against the cold dryness in his throat. The past was the past, he told himself. There was no going back.

~{}~

Yagari watched quietly as his student walked through the ruines, leaving everything untouched. He had known the older Kiryu would come here eventually and was waiting. Zero didn't know yet that he was here, Yagari could easily mute his presence as only few hunters could. Though the senior hunter had no reason to spy on his student, he wanted to give the young hunter a little space with his memory before he would let the presence change everything once again.

Resisting the urge to light a cigarette, Yagari let his gaze sweep the perimeter. The former Kiryu mansion was nothing but ruins now and though Yagari had seen many a desolate remainder of former family lives, this one got to him in a special way nonetheless. He didn't like to be reminded of the Kiryu's deaths any more than his student did. Aside from that, it was well past midnight and it wasn't a really bright idea for him to be skipping a meeting at the Association. But he knew what it was all about already anyway and there wasn't really a point in him being there other than setting a good example - which truthfully, he'd never been too good at, anyway.

He huffed in silence. Zero hadn't moved for some time now and Yagari decided he'd at least make his presence known by lighting a cigarette. Zero would be able to smell the scent a mile off. Not that Yagari envied him for that.

After another ten minutes, when his student still hadn't moved, he finished his cigarette and entered the house.

"I knew I'd find you here." he growled in his usual tone, well... perhaps a bit softer than usual.

Zero didn't turn but nodded quietly to his teacher's presence. Yagari knew what Zero was looking at and what it was that he was seeing. There was nothing there, now. But over twenty years ago, on a fateful night in the spring when the Sakura trees were in full bloom, there had been something there. Someone. Three someones to be precise.

"Why did you come?" he asked his student.

Gruff and hardened by the years, Yagari still felt great compassion for the young hunter, even if he didn't show much of it. No child should have to watch their parents being slaughtered...

Zero didn't speak for a bit. Then he shrugged. "Stupid idea..."

Yagari grimaced. Yeah... Kaien was right. The kid was every bit as stoic as he was himself. Maybe he had rubbed off on the kid more than was good for him.

"I know what you were looking for." Yagari said. "But it ain't in this house."

"Cross said there was stuff connected to the Kiryu name, to the heritage... But there's nothing here." Zero answered.

Yagari huffed. "Yeah... Cross gets sentimental sometimes. The Kiryu heritage is in you, kid. It's not in a house or a vault - it's not even so much in your blood as it is in your heart. It can only be in you. And now that you finally came looking for it, we're gonna find it."

Zero looked at him in a quiet, thoughtful manner. Yagari was beginning to like that look. It meant there was something going on in that head, something that didn't only include self-depricating thoughts, there was something calculating and unreadable about that look. Maybe Zero wasn't that far from who he needed to be after all. Yagari straightened his hat.

"Come on. Let's get outta here." he said.

~{}~

Miyazaki fumed in anger, her long fingernails - perfectly manicured and painted a dark crimson - remained dead set on scratching the smoothness of the invaluable surface they were drumming on. How? How could it be so difficult to get a hand on _one_ stupid hunter? One hunter! Not the Association's president, not even a senior hunter, just another stupid hunter. Granted, Zero Kiryu wasn't untalented which was, of course, the reason why he was the center of all of this fuss, but he had been drugged _and_ sedated. The equivalent of incapacitated. How was it possible that two of their own ranks couldn't apprehend ONE drugged hunter?

HOW?

Finally, her nails dragged a long and deep rent into the antique glass table, an eery scratching sound grating on the ears of her servants. But she didn't seem to hear it. Nor did she care for the now spoiled piece of furniture. Frustrated, she got up from a priceless baroque french chair and collected herself. Rearing in her anger, she stared across the city skyline from where her penthouse suite overlooked the skyscrapers around her.

Really, if you didn't do everything yourself, you were bound to be disappointed. This time she couldn't even blame Ojima, because things had gone wrong so much earlier along the line, he didn't even have a chance to fail. Besides, she was certain, he was thoroughly _motivated_. How was it possible that the Hunters Association managed to kill off dangerous vampires when there were obviously so many imbeciles among them?

She really had a mind to call the Association's president _this instant_ and demand an explanation. But she wasn't anything if not calculating.

No... her mouth twisted into a smile. No, she wouldn't let him off the hook so easily now. Let him wait for her angry call until his nerves give out. Actually, she mused, it would be much better if the president called _her_... If he became anxious enough to finally pick up his phone and call her. Certainly, he would then be much more obliged to her needs... Yes, she decided... Him calling her, that would indeed be preferrable. And just to make the whole thing more _interesting_, she would make _certain_ that he did...

A soft knock on her door brought her attention to one of her servants.

The maid bowed. "Lady Miyazaki?"

"What is it."

"You requested Dr. Ueda."

"Yes."

The maid bowed again and gestured the doctor to enter. The haggard man walked up to her and came to stand beside her, his eyes staring out the window like her own, seemingly enjoying the view. But his stiffness of his posture betrayed the tenseness in the atmosphere.

"So." she said in a dead voice. "What went wrong this time?"

"My lady. When we began the testing procedures our prototypes were weak-minded and in general their psychology was very frail. There was no way they could even survive the transformation. No wonder they were outcasts - who needs a weak hunter..."

"Your point?"

"Our newer testsubjects are now much more resilient. They survive longer. However... they cannot be controlled as easily. I have spoken with our psychologists. It is possible to train them. But their will must be broken. We have experts for that, but such a step only brings them to Level E very quickly. In short, their life expectancy is not yet satisfactory. We need the blueprint - until now, only the original Level D ex-human hunter, Zero Kiryu, has been resilient enough... "

"How long?"

"I would expect them to last perhaps a few weeks. Two, maybe three. Then, unfortunately, their addiction becomes a problem and they will destabilize to Level E, if our data..."

She turned and grabbed his throat. Her perfectly manicured fingernails slowly dug into his skin as she glared at him. "That wasn't what I meant." She hissed. "I want to know how long until I can _use_ them, you imbecile. Stop wasting my time. I don't care if they live or not. They aren't supposed to have a life. They are supposed to die _when_ and _how_ I want them to and do as much damage in the process as they can. When I'm done I don't need any more hunters around. They can all go to hell for all I care."

The doctor swallowed, a sheen of sweat gathering on his forehead. "Two to four weeks, my lady." he stammered.

She studied him intently, the fear in his eyes and the scent of his sweat - his weakness in general - disgusting her. Then she let him go.

"You were very, very lucky to be the lone survivor of that unfortunate lab accident." she said. He nodded carefully. "Yes, my Lady."

She turned back to admire the view from her window.

Taking it as a sign of dismissal, the doctor bowed and turned to leave. But as his hand closed over the door handle, he felt a small prick into the palm of his hand. Hastily, he pulled his hand away. But it was already too late. A small, black scorpion fell to the ground catching intself on its many legs only to race straight back to his feet. It was only milliseconds before the poison began to do its job and the doctor heard rather than felt his body fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"Then again..." Miyazaki continued as she walked over to the body with measured stride. "... you are the only one who knows all about my involvement in this project. And that makes you..." she peered at him without a shred of regret. "... less lucky."

Her calculating eyes watched coldly how he fought the venom in his system, foam collecting at his lips and his body twitching. His horrorstriken eyes glazed over in inevitable resignation as the small poisonous animal continued pricking his skin over and over again. She waited patiently until the writhing and kicking slowed and then stopped. Then she knelt down and let the scorpion crawl onto her lower arm.

"It is inconvenient that hunters don't disintegrate into ashes..." she mused, petting the scorpion thoughtfully. Her gaze turned to the corpse on her floor. "Well then, we'll just have to have an adequate disposal arranged."

With a smile, she called for her assistant, just as the scorpion slowly changed color, melted and returned back into her body.

~{}~

Zero trembled under the strain. Sweat poured down his face as he continued to control the vines around his mentor. He wasn't used to employing both his vampire and hunter strengths simultaneously. Scratch that - he wasn't at all trained with any of his vampire skillsl. To make matters more difficult, he had charmed his hunter vines from the Bloody Rose with a combined vampire-hunter charm which was rapidly draining him of his strength. In addition to that, Yagari was bleeding. Zero struggled desperately to keep the crimson in his eyes at bay. So far he was holding it all together and had locked his mentor into a cage of charmed vines.

Yagari nodded approvingly.

"There's more vampire in you." He growled. "I know it, go on, show me, Kiryu. Show me what you look like when you want my blood."

Zero furrowed his brow in confusion managing barely not to let his vines slip from his control.

"Sensei?"

Yagari's crystal blue eye sparkled. "We're not done yet, that was a warm up. We're just getting started."

Then suddenly something changed about his mentor. Zero couldn't pinpoint it at first, but something changed radically. Yagari's hunter aura flared with energy. He had never felt it before. The senior hunter twisted and jumped from the hold of his vines as if they hadn't been touching him at all.

Zero stood dumbfounded, regaining control as quickly as he could. He stared at Yagari. His mentor, the same one he'd been sparring with for years, looked incredibly fierce and menacing and his strength seemed to have multiplied out of nowhere.

"Just started?" he questioned in utter confusion.

Yagari was radiating strength in waves and it clashed badly with Zero's vampire senses. He gnashed his teeth against his mentor's aura trying to comprehend what had happened.

Instead of a clear blue, Yagari's one eye burned with the purple glow of hunter charms from under his unruly hair. From beneath his now tattered white shirt, Zero could see that there were symbols on his skin running up from his hands across arms. Zero recognized them as ancient hunter symbols as they glowed eerily with the same purple glow of a hunter charm.

He knew of no charm or spell to invoke such strength, but his sensei had obviously not taught him all there was to know.

"Come on, kid. Don't let me wait all day. Here's the deal. You beat me - I'll teach you how I did this."

Zero nodded. Composing himself again, he let his sensei wait no longer and attacked systematically with full concentration.

He experimented with a few simple punches but quickly found them to be ineffective and realized he had to dodge his mentor with incredible speed. It wasn't fast enough and Yagari's fist slammed into his unprotected body a few times, connecting very painfully. He vaguely registered Kaname's query if everything was ok and only answered that he was training, trying not to lose his concentration. Next, he tried a few moves with his vines, but Yagari blocked and shredded them as though his student was only throwing grass at him.

The senior hunter not only kept evading and countering him, but also continued to taunt him verbally, blocking his attacks without effort, prodding him painfully and challenging him until Zero really began to feel annoyed. He wasn't used to this much verbal engagement when training with his mentor. After a little more, he began to be very irritated. Though he tried to keep his cool, he found it exceedingly difficult as Yagari spurred him on and on until he began lashing out without thought and more on instinct. He understood this was his vampire side taking over and he quickly tried to reign it in again, but there was no way around it.

He was angry.

It had been so long that he'd truly been angry, that he'd been anything else other than hopeless, miserable or guilt-ridden. It had been so long that this new aspect of his psyche was very difficult for him to deal with. He really wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to pay back the countless times he had been ridiculed and taken advantage of in his life. He wanted to challenge all the pain and desolation he felt instead of just giving in to the numbness of not caring...

It had been so long that he didn't know how to handle it at first. He struggled to keep the growing wrath below the surface, but that only meant that he was fighting himself _and_ his sensei as well.

~{}~

Yagari observed his student. He knew the stubborn kid better than he did himself. He could read his emotions clearly, even if no other could. He had seen Zero in just about every stage of his life and if anybody knew how to trigger a true reaction from him, it was his mentor. Zero needed to be there - in the fight. He needed to be in it with his heart and soul.

Yagari wanted to see what Zero was capable of when he was entirely himself. By regular hunter standards, Zero had trained enough to be a senior hunter. He had fought enough Level E's to be considered experienced, more so than certain other _senior hunters_ who wielded a stack of paper or a glass of liquor better than a hunter weapon.

No, Zero's skill had never been his weakness. His determination had ensured that much in his early years already. In reality, Yagari had known all along - from the moment Ichiru and Zero had become his trainees - that the older Kiryu kid was the only one of that generation with the talent to beat him.

For most mentors that would have been a reason to keep their student slow on progress, to stall their learning efficiency, just because they feared to loose respect once their student outshone them. But Yagari wasn't one for that. A real hunter didn't pass on their legacy to the weakest. A real hunter passed on their legacy to the one most worthy of it. And who would be more worthy than the one who was better than their mentor?

Yagari wanted to be the one to train the kid that beat him. He wanted to be the mentor for the best. He was getting older and he'd begun to feel it. He was only in his mid-thirties now, but in another five to ten years his strength would begin to wane, if he didn't die beforehand. Yagari wanted to face the strength of the next generation while he himself was in his prime. The necessity for a strong future generation of hunters blended perfectly with the prospect of a _real_ challenge.

Those were the best reasons for him to continue training the silver-haired boy even after he'd become a vampire. There was a lot more hunter in this kid than in most of the others who called themselves hunters and shunned someone of his talent. Zero was the embodiment of the millenia-old struggle between human and vampire. The kid had it in him to become the strongest hunter alive. Yagari just had to find a way to bring it out.

"Stop pretending to be just an ordinary hunter. I know you're more and you know you're more than that. I want you to fight. What are you afraid of? I expect you to beat me, Zero Kiryu. I expect you to give this fight all of what you are. I mean all of it."

He waited a second to let the message sink in. Then he attacked his student.

~{}~

If it weren't for his sensei's insistent prodding, Zero wouldn't have fought back. He would have let Yagari beat the crap out of him just to prove that he couldn't win. He would have been a heap of broken bones, but a peaceful one. The world would have been right for it. Because Yagari was his sensei and he was just the student. And that was how things were meant to be. But that resignation didn't work anymore.

Yagari had told him he was a coward. And he was right. Zero didn't want to be stronger than his sensei.

He had been afraid of being able to outdo his mentor.

And Yagari had known all along.

Zero feared no one but himself.

There was no more Level E in him now. He couldn't pretend that he was loosing his sanity to a monster he had no control over. His vampire side was his responsibility. It was a part of him. And as long as he feared it, he feared himself. And as long as he refused to face himself, he was a coward.

Yagari had known all along.

But now his sensei had challenged him. This was the moment - Zero could feel it. This was the moment to decide whether he could truly stand up and fight, or the moment in which he'd back down, giving up on himself for the rest of his days.

He had been giving up on himself for years. He was good at that. That was safe territory.

But now he was angry. Yagari had challenged him, had goaded and prodded until Zero's anger at himself was at a limit. In effect, this was a breaking point entirely opposite to the day when he came apart in front of Kaname, needing his blood after being injured.

Zero gave in.

But this time he gave in to a different need. It was like a fire inside him now. A fire that was fueled by both his hunter and vampire side. He burned with the need to survive, to win, to dominate. And he burned with the refusal of being stomped on any more. The fire of his anger consumed him. He would not give up. He would not be beaten by anyone. Not even Yagari. He would not turn away this time.

This time he would fight.

His eyes blazed.

His hands morphed into claws and they itched to deliver pain, twitching at his side.

He bared his teeth in anger, his fangs drawing blood from his lips.

It was a very fine line he was walking now.

At any moment, the vampire inside him might break free and truly claim control over his actions. Zero had never shown anyone the beast inside himself since the day he had nearly fallen and Kaname had saved him by feeding him his pure blood in the dark dungeon of the Associationn's building. Zero had not allowed it to be a part of himself. He had kept it locked away. He had built up his strength around it by keeping it caged. But now, he was taking it out for a walk on a leash. He would tame it and use it. He would put a leash on this beast inside him and use it.

It was indeed a very delicate balance to keep - he needed a clear mind for what he wanted to do and to use the blind rage inside himself to achieve that goal was going to be very tricky. But there was no turning back. He had made up his mind. This was the moment of truth.

Yagari's bullets met only air as he dodged them, Yagari's fists didn't connect to his body, not even once. Like always as a hunter, Zero began calculating his sensei's strength, sizing up everything new he was learning about him as he continued dodging the furious speed of attacks. But unlike a hunter, he was really enjoying it, hungering for the thrill, thirsting for blood.

Zero didn't strike one single time until he had completed the assessment of his opponent: He was beatable.

His eyes blazed.

His lips curled into a grin.

A low growl rumbled in his chest.

Like an animal, Zero pounced towards the senior hunter, feigning punches and raining kicks, feigning kicks and landing punches. The sting of hunter metal only spurred him on as Yagari defended himself against the vicious onslaught. He wasn't quite sure if he had lost his control to the beast already because it seemed to him that he was only operating on instinct toward the goal he had set himself.

Beat. The hunter.

~{}~

Yagari pulled hunter charms and knives. He shot and dodged. He moved twice as fast as he usually did, giving his student every resistance he had to offer. This was not a fair fight by any standard. Yagari was a senior hunter who had invoked the ancient spells to kill a pureblood though he was currently fighting a Level D vampire. He should have had no difficulties in killing Zero instantly.

He had only done it to see what his student was capable of. Yagari had wanted to see the combination of hunter and vampire in his student. He hadn't expected it to work as flawlessly as it was. He had expected Zero to either loose himself to the vampire inside him or to refuse that side of himself entirely, like he had up until now.

Yagari had invoked his strength only in case Zero lost himself to the beast and needed to be contained. He hadn't really believed he would see his student succeed in combining his opposing natures.

But this was unexpected.

This was breathtaking.

This was exhilarating.

It had been a long time since Yagari had found himself challenged like this. And with the ancient hunter power screaming through his veins, he found it exhilarating beyond measure. Because there was a little bit of vampire in every hunter and the raw power he was currently feeling fueled his spirit.

~{}~

Kaname had chosen to seclude himself in his office during the hunter's training. Currently, he was regretting that he hadn't left the office. For one thing, his body had obviously decided it would not suffer being parted with its mate, no matter the distance. Kaname was feeling the hunter so clearly now, that it was unnerving. If he closed his eyes and calmed himself he could almost mirror each of his mate's movements. Pain resulting from Zero's thrusts and kicks didn't surprise the pureblood anymore, he anticipated them. Having this much connection with the hunter was indeed very distracting and he wished he'd had more time to leave the office.

But their connection wasn't limited to that. Kaname had felt the hunter's distress earlier very clearly though there were no precise thoughts he could have tapped into. It was a gut wrenching pain in his chest that could only have been triggered by perhaps the murder of his parents or thoughts of his brother, but Kaname wasn't certain. He tried to counter that with his own emotions, but Zero appeared resilient to that.

What Kaname was currently most concerned about, however, was the fact that Zero was very, very different all of a sudden. Kaname knew the hunter bottled his emotions up to the point that their intensity was impossible to handle. But somehow, he was handling this. The pureblood was blown away by the sheer power of his mate's anger and will to fight that he would have seriously doubted it was still his mate.

He was slightly frustrated that he couldn't ask what was going on, because it might interrupt his concentration - but damn, the hunter definitely had a lot of energy. There was no end to his surprise when he found his own eyes burning red with the battle fury his mate was exhibiting.

What had Yagari done to the hunter?

~{}~

They fought like two high class nobles would. And though they lacked any noble vampire abilities, their physical strength was comparable. No one was there to witness it. But they wouldn't have noticed even if there had been. Instead, they were caught up in sizing up each other's strength and giving the moment of this fight every ounce of energy they had.

At the very end, Yagari lay on the torn ground, his strength utterly spent. Their fight had gone on for what he guessed had been over two or three hours at least and there was nothing left in him of the ancient hunter strength. He doubted now - after the length of their battle - that Zero was still truly in control of the beast that his mentor had forced him to release. He stared up at the crimson eyes above him. But at this stage it didn't trouble him much anymore. He was prepared to die at the hand of his student. He fleetingly thought that Zero might get into trouble for killing his sensei - but then again, who could stop Zero if he could beat Yagari? The senior hunter was at peace with this idea. In his eyes, there was no worthier way to go.

His musings were cut short as the claws tightened around his throat, digging painfully into the soft flesh.

Zero lifted him up holding him at arms length with his clawed hand drawing blood from the hunter's neck. Yagari fought the black spots in his vision as he watched his feral student regard him calmly.

"What are you waiting for?" he growled, his voice hoarse. "Sink your teeth into my neck and drain me. You've won."

Zero grinned, his fangs long and menacing. But even Yagari had to admit, Zero as a vampire was beautiful. He had never looked at his student that way. Never. But with the lethal vampire beauty he was exhibiting, even Yagari was captured. He knew it was just a trick that vampires used. But it was breathtaking to behold nonetheless.

He felt Zero's breath on the skin of his throat. Yes... Zero had lost himself to the vampire inside. It was his own fault, Yagari berated himself, he had woken the beast inside his student and now he would be killed by the same silver-haired boy who had tried all he could do to avoid becoming this monster.

Yagari's breath hitched as he felt Zero's breath so close on his skin.

He cursed himself for the irrational fear he felt. Of course it would be painful to be bitten, but that was nothing to be afraid of.

There was no reason to fear death. And there was no reason to fear the bite of a Level D, because he couldn't turn him into a vampire.

There was. No. Reason. For fear.

But suddenly Toga Yagari felt scared.

"I can smell your fear..., sensei..." Zero purred very quietly.

Yagari didn't answer. This was dangerous. Vampires reacted to fear of their victims in the most unpredictable and gruesome ways. Zero squeezed him a bit more, digging the sharp ends of his claws deeper into his mentor's throat.

The senior hunter controlled his breathing, refusing to black out with all the energy he had left. But he couldn't quite shake his fear off, try as he might.

Zero chuckled and ran his tongue across his own claws and proceeded to the bleeding wounds on Yagari's neck, tasting his sensei's blood.

Yagari closed his eyes, a sense of inevitability clearly written across his face. He prayed that Zero would simply kill him and not play with him in some sick way, as was the vampire custom.

"You appear to be terrified, sensei..." the tone was softly lethal. Yagari shuddered at his feral pupil's calculating gaze. It held a mix of hunger and curiosity that the senior hunter didn't like at all. But then again, if this went on any longer, he'd black out in a few seconds anyway.

Zero's fangs grazed his skin at his ear. "I know you don't fear death..." Yagari's heart raced in terror even though his vision faded into lazy black and gray spots. It appeared that Zero was going to play with him. This might become very nasty and very painful...

"So do you fear me?" Zero asked amused. Yagari tried to ignore his tongue lapping sensually at his blood again. It was almost a caress.

"You're in luck, sensei..." Zero said in a whisper close to his ear, as his hearing slowly faded. "I would never kill you unless you asked."

Then - nanoseconds before he lost consciousness - Yagari felt the hold on his throat lessen and he was lying on the ground again.

He breathed deep breaths, his body hungrily demanding the oxygen it brought. With effort, he opened his eyes.

Zero was looking down at him, panting slightly.

His eyes were a pale lilac again and there was no trace of the vampire that he had seen just a moment ago. Zero's face was tired and worried. There was blood on his lips, but even though he unknowingly ran his tongue over it, his eyes remained lilac and filled with concern.

"Sensei?" he asked hesitantly, almost fearfully.

Regarding his student silently for a moment, Yagari's face spread into a wide grin.

"Well played, Zero Kiryu. Well played." he chuckled. "I knew I'd find a Kiryu inside you somewhere."

A look of confusion crossed Zero's face. His voice sounded doubtful as he asked:

"You're not angry, sensei?"

Yagari laughed. It was a sound Zero hadn't ever heard. Toga Yagari laughing freely.

Zero looked even more confused. Then his expression turned very worried.

"Are you... ok... sensei?"

Zero reached out to his mentor's forehead as though expecting a fever.

Yagari would have face-palmed if he hadn't felt so weak.

"Just give me a minute, kid." he growled fondly.


End file.
